


【斯哈SSHP】救世主的女装癖

by Nonsenve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry·Potter - Freeform, M/M, Severus Snape Lives, Severus·Snape, sshp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 53
Words: 253,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsenve/pseuds/Nonsenve
Relationships: Severus·snape /Harry·potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  


Snape第一次在夜间的走廊遇见她纯属意外。  
不过也不能说是意外，如果遇到的每一只不安分的小动物的夜游都能称之为意外的话，那么格兰芬多的意外数量可真是远超其他学院。  
说实话他实在不明白温暖的被窝不好吗，夜晚的霍格沃茨是比白天更加美丽吗，为什么这么多小崽子都跟那些麻瓜童话中私会公主的骑士一样乐此不彼地在夜间出没。  
但是她，可能真的是意外本身。  
毕竟他从未见过有人会大半夜穿着露背长裙在霍格沃茨游荡。  
说实话若不是被月光照射到，那人露出的莹白肌肤泛出温柔的光，或许Snape还真的并不会注意到在走廊的尽头还藏着一个人。  
她悄无声息地出现，倏忽地又消失，Snape若不仔细看定会以为那是幽灵，但是他知道霍格沃茨没有这号幽灵，并且他能够听到那人离开时，脚步轻巧点地发出的细微声响。  
待到Snape循着踪迹进入了格兰芬多塔楼，只看见一个波特穿着蠢得要命的金红色睡衣从自己的房间走出来，看着他举着个国际象棋中国王形象的杯子，那个样子像是出来找水喝。  
而他看见自己之后那个受到惊吓的模样不得不说真是稍微抚平了他受挫的怒气。  
“晚上好，”Harry仗着沙发的遮挡，将假发往里又踢了一脚，“先生。”他装作不太情愿与一副无辜的样子，慢吞吞地补上了后面的称呼。  
“晚上好，波特。”他审视着面前瘦小的男孩，“我假设你会诚实回答我的问题，”他紧紧盯着男孩脸上的每一丝表情，“告诉我，你是否看到一个女孩从这里经过？”  
而男孩的答案注定会让他失望。  
“抱歉，先生，”Harry不自觉地扣着杯子上的王冠装饰，“我只是口渴了刚刚出来，可能是有些响动，但是我并不确定是您想找的人。”  
他说的真真假假，Snape盯着他看了许久，久到Harry背后的冷汗留了出来，他才挑了挑眉，移开自己的目光，“如果，让我发现你有一句假话，”Harry知道自己过关了，“我将让你知道关禁闭不过就是教授们的手下留情而已。”  
Harry见到门关上后，才不在意地撇了撇嘴，他放下Ron的水杯，从沙发底下捞出一条黑色的长裙和假发，溜溜达达回了房间。

“哥们你昨晚半夜去了哪里啊？”Ron借着课本的遮掩，他看着Harry一副精神不济的模样。  
Harry无神地盯着课本，小声地，“口渴出去喝了点水，回来之后就有点睡不着了，”他掩着自己的嘴巴小小地打了个哈欠，“用了你的杯子不介意吧？”  
“啊…”Ron失望地叹息了一声，“用吧用吧，随便用。”他无趣地摆摆手。  
“Mr. Weaslay，”麦格忽然点了Ron的名字，“请你说明在阿尼马格斯形态的转化过程中需要注意什么？”  
Ron急忙看向Harry与Hermione，前者对他投以一个抱歉的微笑，后者则是翻了一个白眼之后向他示意了在书上的哪个部分。  
等到Ron磕磕巴巴地将知识点念出来，麦格才不置可否地点点头，“Mr. Weaslay，我希望你明白，变形学的危险与复杂，认真听讲是对你自己的负责。”  
Ron听见旁边传来Malfoy的毫不客气的笑声，他愤愤地瞪了他们一眼。

“男孩们，我希望你们最近能够安分守己一点，毕竟”Hermione举着报纸，上面披头散发的男人的照片散发着不祥，“一个从阿兹卡班逃脱的罪犯已经被确认进入了霍格沃兹，现在夜游真的不是一个明智的选择。”  
“Harry只是出去喝了口水罢了，别这么大惊小怪好吗？”Ron还在因为课上被Malfoy嘲笑而无精打采。  
“你管这叫大惊小怪？”Hermione的音调开始拔高，“我可不希望哪天因为你的惨叫从睡梦中惊醒，一出门发现你被切成了比烤牛排还薄的肉片。”  
“别生气别生气，”Harry哭笑不得地站到两人中间，“我知道了，最近会注意一点的。”  
三个人吵吵闹闹地往图书馆走去。  
“对了，关于去霍格莫德的申请？”Hermione小心地提出这个问题，她与Ron都用担心的眼神看着Harry。  
Harry叹了一口气，他摇了摇头，表示麦格的不近人情。  
“噢…”Hermione与Ron一同发出遗憾的叹息。

夜晚，Harry从被窝里探出头，今晚吃了太多，他到现在都还没能入睡。  
他想到之前骗过了Snape，忍不住笑了出来，但随即立刻捂住嘴，发现没有吵醒其他人便松了口气。  
Harry绿色的眼睛闪闪发亮，他翻腾了几遍都不能顺利入睡。  
周围的小狮子都已经进入了香甜的梦乡，他甚至还听到旁边床上的Ron嘟囔了一句什么，纳威的被子已经都被掀开，肚皮都翻了出来。  
Harry悄悄地下床，从床底下拖出自己的行李箱，他左右看了看，确认所有人都已经陷入了熟睡，才打开。  
里面是他那些不为人知的裙子，他珍惜地摸了摸，犹豫了许久，还是阖上箱子，又回被窝里继续睡觉。

几日后，胖夫人的画像被撕破了。  
整个霍格沃茨都提高了警戒的程度，Harry只得按捺住自己蠢蠢欲动的心思。  
他忍了几日后，最终在所有人都逐渐放松警惕之后，打算故技重施。  
Harry在公共休息室的盥洗室换上裙子。  
说实话，他也觉得自己这点喜好不太能见得了人。  
毕竟若是有人知道大名鼎鼎的救世主有女装癖，大概魔法界之光很快就要变成魔法界之耻了。  
要说他什么时候有了这种癖好，大概要追溯到他还在被达力欺负的时候。  
他被一群小男孩围在厕所，被逼着穿上了一条不知道哪里捡来的小破群，一群小孩围着他嘲笑，“Harry是个女孩子哈哈哈哈哈哈…”  
Harry其实不太放在心上了，说实话，比这更加过分的玩笑他们都开过，不过是象征性地穿上一条破裙子而已，比起挨揍来说，好多了。  
直到有一回班级组织表演舞台剧，所有的女孩子都有了角色，只剩下一个不起眼的女性角色缺人。  
不知道是哪个小孩忽然大声地起哄，“Harry·Potter可以当女孩子！”然后一群人就跟着开始大声地喊叫。  
而达力则暗戳戳地威胁他，“如果你不演我就告诉我妈妈你偷吃了我的午餐！”  
Harry只得答应。  
而当他真正穿上裙子站在舞台上时他却开始感到了一种安全感——所有人都在盯着他，但是却不是盯着他这个人，他在这层伪装下开始感到了一种自由。  
没有人知道他的这个癖好。  
而现在，因为小天狼星与他的关系，他被严密地监视了起来，他急需解放自己，否则他觉得自己大概会窒息。  
镜中的的女孩头发垂落在胸前，微微凸起的胸部——Harry在衣服垫了一点东西。不过其实他已经悄悄研究过如何让胸部变大的咒语，他第一次的时候试了试，立马红着脸解除了咒语效果。  
太过明显的女性体征实在让他有一种在看着别的女孩子裸体的感觉。  
毕竟他只是喜欢这种服饰，而并非真的想要当个女孩子。  
Harry看着镜子中雌雄莫辩的自己，或许真的应该感谢父母的基因遗传，戴上假发后他的五官并不会令人有一种性别上的违和。  
他赤着脚走了出去。

事实上，不带隐形斗篷的夜游会更加刺激。  
Harry知道自己喜欢这个。  
他像一个真正的幽灵一样游荡在各个角落。  
他最喜欢的事情是到天文台上吹风，站在高处的感觉让他有一种振翅欲飞的自由。而今晚的他也是如此的打算。  
Harry对于如何避开费尔奇与洛丽丝夫人充满了经验。他知道哪个角落更加隐蔽，一路非常顺利地走到了天文台，他只料错了一件事——  
Snape警觉地回头，“谁？”  
Harry心中暗暗叫苦，他转身就跑。  
身后的男人明显不好打发。  
Snape发现又是那晚的那个女孩，今夜的她虽然没有穿着夸张的露背长裙，黑色是一个聪明的选择，但是很遗憾的是极薄的、透明的花边并不能发挥出黑色真正的隐蔽功能。  
“站住！”Snape在后面紧追不舍，“如果你不停下来，被我抓住的话我将扣光你学院的宝石！”  
Harry理都不理他，开玩笑，真的被抓住了就不是扣分那么简单的事情了。  
一个是格兰芬多最年轻的找球手，另一个则是身高腿长的双面间谍，两人之间的追逐竟然一时间陷入胶着。  
不知何时，两人跑出了建筑，Harry心中暗暗叫苦，说实话这个距离实在离格兰芬多的塔楼太远了。  
他只能迂回着自己的路线，但是Snape像是知道他的想法，将他逼的无处可躲。  
而且赤脚在室外奔跑并不是一个好的选择。  
Snape飞身一跃，Harry面前是一块巨石，他避无可避。  
“抓住你了，让我看看，这究竟是哪位这么不安分的小姐，在明知有逃犯进入了学校并且摄魂怪漫天飞舞的情况下还将自己的小命拴在裤腰带上随处乱晃。”他抓住了一只纤细的手腕，力度极大令Harry感到疼痛。  
Harry则是极力避开了Snape伸过来试图抓住他下巴的手。  
黑色的、凌乱的长发遮住了她的脸，Snape不得不先固定住她奋力挣扎的动作，才打算拨开遮住脸的长发。  
Harry的心中极力思索脱身的方法。

  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Chapter 2  


第二天早上，Harry迷迷糊糊地被Ron从睡梦中推醒了，“快点，Harry，”他明显也是一副刚刚起床不太清醒的模样，正在试着将自己的裤子往自己的胳膊上套。  
Harry因为昨夜的事情，他也睡过了头。  
待他们急急忙忙跟上大部队的时候，还好不算太晚。毕竟第一节就是魔药课，Harry虽然对Snape发憷，但是并不希望触他霉头，尤其在今天——  
毕竟他可是狠狠地挫了这个男人的锐气。  
Harry看着那个男人运用无杖魔法在黑板上留下的板书，他甚至都能听到那粉笔尖划过黑板时发出的用力的“吱吱”声。  
他眼尖地发现这个Snape的脖子上还存留着浅浅的伤痕，大概由于没有照镜子而未能及时处理。  
他回忆起了昨晚对他来说可谓是千钧一发的情景。

Snape努力压制住女孩的挣扎，不得不说在经历了长时间的追逐后，最终看着猎物惊慌失措地落在自己手上最是容易令人得意忘形。  
不过这女孩的垂死挣扎有些出乎他意料的棘手，不同于印象中那些娇生贵养女孩子应有的柔弱无力，反而觉得自己像是拽着一个横冲直撞的鬼飞球。  
这些念头在他心里一闪而逝，不过很快他也就没有时间再想这么多。  
就在他的手抓住了女孩小巧的下巴时——  
“汪汪汪汪！”一阵狗吠下，他只感觉一个黑色的生物将他扑倒，而到手的猎物立马挣扎着、跌跌撞撞地跑出好远。  
Harry这时候只能感叹天助我也，他顾不得太多，只能先跑出一定的范围后才敢回头，发现Snape被一条狗给缠上了。  
狗？  
霍格沃兹有狗？  
Harry不知道这是谁家的狗，毕竟巫师们似乎更加偏爱猫，而他也没有见过有谁将狗带来学校。  
不过不管是谁的狗，都不重要，反正他真是十分感谢这位不知名的养狗人士。  
Snape愤怒地大喊，“该死的！你怎么敢！”他觉得自己的权威受到了极大的挑战。  
他将那条扑在自己身上的大狗狠狠甩开后，打算继续追赶那个胆大包天的女孩，但是身后的那条狗又是不依不饶地咬住他的裤脚，喉咙里发出“呜呜”的低鸣声，他能够听到自己的裤子在这种撕扯下发出了不堪重负的裂帛声。  
Harry仗着一定的距离了，Snape看不清自己身上的细节，他掏出了魔杖——当然不能在太近的距离下掏出来，毕竟在救世主的名人光环下，怕是整个魔法界都知道他的魔杖长什么样以及长度和材质，何况是Snape这个有着鹰隼般眼神的男人。  
“除你武器！”  
“速速禁锢！”  
他用了两个咒语。  
Harry非常谨慎，他知道这个男人有多么难缠，而自己一定已经被这个男人给记恨上了，如果有一丝的可能，Snape绝对会毫不留情地再次追上来，并且这一次他绝对没有这一次的运气可以再摆脱一次。  
他头也不回的离开，身后是Snape气急败坏的大喊。

Harry他结束回忆时恰好到了动手的环节，他努力克制自己的思路不要跑偏，他可不想在这个时候出点小毛病撞在枪眼上。  
连向来有恃无恐的斯莱特林都连带着几分小心，整个课堂上弥漫着一种沉重的的压抑。  
而可怜的纳威已经在Snape的咆哮中仿佛整个人都要昏过去一样苍白。  
而在Harry将成品交上去时，面对Snape恶意地打了一个P，他也安静地不发一言。他有些愧疚地扫了一眼男人脖子上没能处理到的伤痕，但在被对方察觉前就低下了头。

“你们看到Snape的脸色了吗？”Ron在吃午餐时一边举着自己的鸡腿比划，“Snape今天简直像一个炸掉的坩埚，又黑又危险。”  
“如果你能够把自己在调侃教授上的能力放到学习上或许他的脸色会好一点。”Hermione最近实在在学习上花了太多心思，她只希望能够快点结束掉这个话题，好让她有点时间再多看看书。  
“我可听说了，”Ron才不管她想什么，“现在好像在找一条狗。”他神神秘秘地凑过来。  
“狗？”Harry其实也不太想参与这个话题，毕竟他是这个事件的当事人。他并不希望这件事闹得众人皆知，不过现在居然涉及到了细节，他不得不分出一点心思去注意。  
“对啊，斯莱特林那边传来的消息，”Ron显得有些神神秘秘的，Hermione见惯了他这副模样，有些见怪不怪地翻了个白眼，“昨晚有人见到Snape身上带伤，之后他今早问了几个格兰芬多的女生是否养狗，”Ron有些幸灾乐祸地，“大概是连狗都看他不顺眼吧哈哈哈…”  
Harry知道大概是上一次他跑回了格兰芬多塔楼，一下子就让男人锁定了学院。他刚想说些什么，“Ron…”Harry弱弱地扯了扯Ron的袖子。  
“想不到Mr.Weaslay对狗的想法深有体会，不过，”Ron僵硬地抬起头，发现被议论的话题主人就站在自己的身后居高临下地，用着一种凉丝丝的眼神盯着他，“既然你如此热衷于这种被人针对的心情，那么”Snape挑起一个假笑，“格兰芬多扣20分，鉴于Mr.Weaslay希望获得同学的关注。不用谢。”他的笑容假的可怕，快速地消失在了他的脸上，仿佛在脸上多挂一秒就会令他窒息。  
待到他走远后，Ron才一脸不可置信，“20分？！”他指了指自己的鼻子，“这个老蝙蝠还真敢扣？！”他顶着学院其他人对他导致扣分的不满眼神抱怨道。  
“谁让你不尊重教授，”Hermione现在连白眼都懒得翻，“你现在最好想想怎么把这二十分赚回来吧。”她抱着沉甸甸的书包打算今天之内最好不要与这个白痴再多讲一句话。  
“哥们，我也帮不了你，”Harry表情沉痛地拍了拍Ron的肩膀，“这几天加油吧。”他也转身离开了。  
“喂！”Ron冲着这两个莫名其妙的友人大喊了一声，最终还是低头愤愤地咬了一大口的鸡腿当做发泄他的情绪。

“很抱歉，Severus，我并不知道学校有哪个学生带了狗过来。”邓布利多坐在他那一堆银器后面，乐呵呵地邀请，“别这么大怒气，来块柠檬雪宝怎么样？”  
“我是不会给你熬制蛀牙魔药的！”Snape在室内来回踱了两步，但是那个气势硬生生被他走出了一种要炸掉校长室的感觉。“听着，我建议你最好找出那个女孩，”Snape的语气急速地发出嘶嘶声，“在这个时候如果出现哪一只愚蠢的小动物因为愚蠢的夜游行为而愚蠢地死掉，那只会加剧你如今情况的艰难。”他毫不客气地指出了这点。  
邓布利多站起身，“噢，我当然知道这件事情的重要性，”他安抚地拍了拍男人的肩膀，“我很高兴你能够这么关心这群孩子，”男人的表情仿佛生吞了鼻涕虫一样可怕，“不过我们应该做的是极力避免这群孩子中有人受伤，而不是为了找出某个人而采取太过激烈的措施，你觉得呢？”  
Snape知道邓布利多话语中强硬的意思，他无可无不可地“哼”了一声，当做是答应了这个提议，但是他还是不死心地补了一句，“但是她如果真的自己撞到我手里来，你可千万别为她求情。”  
“当然，对于违反校规的行为我们自然要按规定处理。”邓布利多摸了摸自己的胡子，笑眯眯地这样说道。

Harry一边努力地将自己的字写得更大一点好凑够魔法史论文的长度，其实他没什么写作业的心情，一想到中午与Snape的遭遇，他觉得自己的胃里像兜了一块石头一样沉甸甸地想吐。一旁的Ron也在与魔药学的论文搏斗，不过显然他才是被摁着在地上摩擦的那个。  
Hermione匆匆地坐到位置上，她掏出厚厚的大部头开始研究自己的作业。Harry与Ron对视了一眼，显然这个小女巫最近着实勤奋得令他俩汗颜。  
“咳，Hermione,”Harry试图引起她的注意，“你这学期选了什么课啊？”  
小女巫本来试图掏出课表的手一顿，“呃，抱歉Harry，我似乎忘记带了，”小女巫试图面无异色，“咱们都是一起上的课不是吗？”她冲Harry笑了一笑。  
Harry只觉得这个笑容里似乎包含了心虚，但是他想不出Hermione有什么必要在这种事情上对自己撒谎，在一种莫名的情绪的传染下，他也觉得不知道为什么有点尴尬，“我只是觉得你太忙了，你知道的，”他摊开手耸了耸肩，“我们都没能说上几句话。”  
Hermione抬起头有点诧异地看了他一眼，“你…”她迟疑地开口，“有话想要对我说？”  
一旁的Ron也感兴趣地抬头看他。  
Harry在两人目光的注视下开始局促不安，“不，我只是有点学习上的小疑问而已。”他硬着头皮。  
Hermione停下手中翻阅书本的动作，“说吧，Harry。”一涉及学习她便开始认真起来。  
“呃，我只是想，除了复方汤剂，还有没有别的办法改变一个人的外观？”Harry谨慎地控制着自己的面部表情，防止被别人看出什么。  
“你是想问阿尼马格斯吗？”Hermione正开始准备背诵她的长篇大论。  
“不不不，”Harry摆手制止了她，“阿尼马格斯是将巫师变为动物形态，这一点我知道，”他修饰着自己的说辞，“如果可以，我想知道有没有别的可以，嗯，改变一个人的容貌的方法。”  
“我知道有一种易容马格斯，天生的可以随意变换自己外貌的易容马格斯，天生具备变化能力的人，区别于后天练习的阿尼马格斯。这项能力是与生俱来的，便于隐藏和伪装。”Hermione说出自己所知道的。“虽然不知道你为什么要问这个问题，不过我想说或许在这方面你可以去了解一下麻瓜们的方法。”  
“肯定是因为最近学校里面有逃犯的关系吧，”Ron在Harry想方设法找借口搪塞Hermione的时候就大大咧咧地得出结论，“真不知道他是怎么逃出阿兹卡班的，摄魂怪居然没能吸干他。”Ron模仿摄魂怪作出了一个鬼脸，但看起来很不成功。  
“麻瓜们的方法？”Harry没有管Ron的龇牙咧嘴。  
“是的，说实话，我觉得挥着魔杖对自己使用一打的容光焕发*真是蠢透了，”Hermione毫不留情地吐槽，“看到拉文德·布朗了吗？虽然这么说不太好，但是过度的容光焕发只会让你像是一面行走在阳光下的镜子，霍格沃茨会讲话的这种。”  
她的话令两个男孩忍不住笑了出来，不过在平斯夫人注意到之前他们就停了下来。  
“所以，”Hermione得出结论，“如果只是对自己的容貌进行修饰，那我还是建议用化妆的方法就好，《巫师周刊》里面或许有涉及一部分，不过我觉得他们的手法并不是很专业，我个人认为适当参考即可，不过我觉得你们应该是不需要这方面的内容，除非你们中有谁偷偷交了一个女朋友。”Hermione并不是很将这当一回事，“好了，男孩们，我要开始做作业了。”  
Harry若有所思地点点头。  
在他与Ron先离开了图书馆时，小女巫摆摆手，“你们先走吧，我还要再写一会。”她明显沉浸在学术的海洋中。

“她最近可真忙啊，是吧。”Ron撞了撞Harry的肩膀。  
“Hermione一向这么认真，别在意。”Harry回应。  
两人嘻嘻哈哈勾肩搭背地回到了格兰芬多塔楼。

在晚上用餐时，邓布利多敲了敲面前的杯子，喧哗的大厅逐渐安静了下来。  
“孩子们，”在所有人的目光都汇聚到自己身上时，邓布利多开口了，“我想大家也知道我们的身边存在着某些危险，这并不是像我们平时所能够遇见的，在魁地奇时从扫帚上摔下来，或者是魔药课上炸了坩埚，”人群中发出一点笑声，“这种危险虽然更多，但是我们的教授们是可靠的，能够及时提供帮助，不过，”  
他的语调开始严肃，“我知道你们其中有人热衷于冒险，霍格沃茨的夜晚是迷人的，但是存在的危险与前者不同，它会令你致命，而在你悲惨呼救时我们的教授是无法及时提供帮助的，所以孩子们，”他扫视过底下一张张面孔，“一切活动尽量在教授们的指导下进行，如果被我们发现了哪些未能遵守规定的学生，很抱歉，那将要接受一定的惩罚。”  
Harry没有去管其他人的议论。他在心里悄悄地叹了口气。

他最近的状态可谓是安分守己，但却开始暗中关注小女巫们口中出现的一些关于打扮的词汇，他甚至去翻阅了图书馆关于人体头部骨骼的相关研究。说实话，想要买到那些化妆品其实还挺简单的，毕竟现在有猫头鹰送货上门的服务，只需要同时购买一些糖果就能够搪塞过Ron的好奇心。  
而格兰芬多的男孩们对于这些花花绿绿的包装显然并不是那么地有研究。  
他觉得自己有必要对这方面进行深入的研究，而若是又碰到Snape他要将自己被认出来的可能性降到最低。  
毕竟他的夜游范围一般都只局限在城堡内，而危险只是暂时的。他颇为乐观地想。  
而他也对其他的女性服饰感到兴趣。宿舍生活确实充满乐趣，但它也有不好的方面，譬如你很难去藏住什么东西。尤其是这种有一定占地面积而且数量又多的东西。  
或许他是时候去瞧瞧最近是否又出了什么新的款式？

不过去霍格莫德的申请没有获得批准可也着实是一件令人难办的事情。  
Harry有些羡慕地看着两位朋友离开的背影。他内心泛出些酸涩。  
他甚至开始考虑隐形斗篷是否能够在这其中发挥出一些作用，但却被一脸坏笑的韦斯莱双胞胎拦住了去路。  
“这可真是个好东西啊，”他爱不释手地翻看手中的活点地图。  
“那是当然。”乔治与弗雷德互相递了一个眼神。  
“把它给你真有点儿舍不得，”弗雷德说，“不过昨晚我们认定你比我们更需要它。”“不管怎么说，我们已经记住它的内容了。”乔治说，“我们把它赠送给你。我们不再需要它了。”  
他们俩异常默契的说话方式令Harry不由笑了出来。  
“这里面有一条密道，直接通向霍格莫德的蜂蜜公爵地下室，”弗雷德向他指出了密道要通过四楼走廊里单眼女巫像的驼背，“然后你就可以从一楼中混入人群而神不知鬼不觉啦。”费雷德接着下半句话。  
Harry感谢了双胞胎之后就立马开始着手准备自己的出行计划。

他准备好东西走到四楼走廊时，按照地图的指导敲了敲那石像女巫，“左右分离。”  
雕像的驼背立即开启了，Harry前后看了一眼，把地图掖了起来，爬进了洞中。  
虽然花了一个小时，不过他如愿地到达了他的目的地——霍格莫德村。他看了一眼风雅牌巫师服装店，他站在门口停顿了能有两三秒之后，推开门走了进去。  
再出来之后，就是一名黑发穿着微微开叉的高腰裙的少女。她的嘴唇红艳，皮肤白皙，身材有致，没了眼镜的遮挡后碧绿的眼睛便毫无掩饰地露了出来。  
这也是最令Harry头疼的地方，倒不是眼睛的颜色，而是他那模糊的视力，好在明目的咒语能够持续差不多一个小时，只要及时补上也不会有太大的问题。  
这种状态下走在街上真是新奇的体会。他一开始对于自己的打扮并不自信，但走在路上时并未有人对他投来异样的眼光，他得说，这种感觉比起当一个Harry·Potter走在路上更加令人自在。  
他一路左顾右盼，没曾想却撞在了一个人身上。  
“你这个——”Harry听到了熟悉的、属于那个讨厌的Malfoy的声音。  
他抬起头，与浅灰色的眼睛猝不及防地撞在一块。

*：容光焕发经常出现在同系列的同人小说里面，但是我一直不知道这个是咒语还是魔药，查了哈利波特百科全书和哈利波特维基也没有找到，就当为了剧情需要而创设的吧。

  



	3. Chapter 3

  
Chapter 3  


德哈倾向预警

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco承认这是一个非常美丽的女孩。  
可惜那一双眼睛与那个讨厌的potter实在太像了。  
他下意识地忽略了这点，维持着身为纯血贵族的体面，“很抱歉，是我冲撞了您，美丽的小姐。”  
她开口了，低低的女声中带着一点沙哑，“没关系。”  
她就要离开。  
高尔和克拉布看着自家的Malfoy少爷少见地对某个女性表现出感兴趣，“你是霍格沃茨的学生吗？”  
女孩笑了笑，很快就消失在了人群中。  
“她可真美啊。”高尔和克拉布有些惊讶地看着他。  
“没关系，只要她是霍格沃茨的学生，我们总能再见到的。”Draco胸有成竹。

Harry尴尬地扯了扯嘴角后就急忙离开了。  
他搓了搓自己身上的鸡皮疙瘩，第一次被一个马尔福如此关怀真是令人不适，他想起海格为巴克比克的遭遇而哭泣，对Malfoy的厌恶更深了。  
他烦躁地咒骂了两句，但马上被别的东西吸引走了注意力。  
他看见自己的两位朋友走进了三把扫帚，Harry想了想，也悄悄地跟了上去。  
Harry能够听到自己两个朋友正在快活地大声议论要将哪一包糖果送给他，这好歹给了他泛酸的心中添了一点安慰，但是很快他就觉得跟进来似乎是一个错误。  
他不得不听着那些同样进来喝杯啤酒放松自己的教授们将当年自己的父母是如何在信错了人的情况下导致自己的死亡这个过程听了一遍，还增添了其中许多细节。  
他不知道自己是如何走出三把扫帚如何回到学校的。  
他甚至忘了自己还穿着女装。

“站住。”熟悉的声音如天雷一样将他劈在原地。  
Harry顿在原地，他倒是想再一次地跑开，不过那明显是做贼心虚的做法。  
“日安，Snape教授。”他在Snape走到他面前时若无其事地轻轻巧巧地开口。  
Snape在看清楚这个女孩的面容时有一种恍惚。  
这熟悉的眼睛…  
Harry看着眼前男人的眼眸变得幽深。  
他有些紧张地拨弄了一下垂在胸前的长发。  
“你是哪个学院的？”他听到男人这样发问了。  
“拉文克劳，教授。”他听到自己这样回答。  
“名字？”Harry就知道自己不会被简单地这样放过。  
“Marietta·Edgecombe.*”  
Snape挑高了一边的眉毛。  
“我记得那是个红头发的姑娘。”他慢条斯理地抽出魔杖，这是个危险的讯号。  
“是Mildred，教授。”他冷静地纠正。  
Snape的魔杖并未放下，“可我为何从未见过你？”  
“Snape教授，”女孩的红唇挑起一个微笑，“霍格沃兹八百多人**，您显然不能记住每一个人。”  
男人皱起眉头，看起来像是要说什么话。  
“Mildred！”Harry有些惊讶地回头。  
是Malfoy。  
虽然他讨厌这个自以为是又阴阳怪气的斯莱特林，但是得承认应该感谢对方。不过这也说明这位Malfoy少爷在暗处听见了他们的谈话。  
女孩矜持地向他点点头。  
“又见面了。”Draco难以抑制自己的笑容。  
“如果没有什么别的事情，失陪了。”Snape看着这个自顾自走开的女孩的背影，眉头深锁。  
“你见过她？”Snape不得不转向自己的学生兼好友之子。  
“当然。”Malfoy骄傲地扬起下巴。刚刚才见过不久呢。他理直气壮地想着。

“嘿，等等——”Harry有些不耐烦地加紧自己的脚步，但Malfoy并不是那种轻言放弃的人。  
“别这么冷淡啊，好歹我才帮过你。”他一脸兴致盎然地看着一旁明显心情不佳的女孩。  
“那可真是感谢。”Harry硬邦邦地回答。  
“交个朋友吧，Mildred。”他故意在这个名字上加重了语气。Harry知道这个纯血贵族看穿了他的小把戏。  
“你为何不在Snape教授面前戳穿我？”他也不遮遮掩掩了，直接挑明了说出来。  
“因为我是一个绅士，绝对不会去为难这样一个美丽的女孩。”他洋洋得意地自我炫耀。  
Harry在心中翻了个白眼，他见到的Malfoy永远不会知道怎么好好当个人。  
Draco见对方不接茬，有些悻悻地摸了摸自己一丝不苟的头发，“我说，所以你是哪个学院的？”  
“这重要吗？”Harry冷漠地开口。  
“也不是那么重要，交个朋友吧，Mildred。”他笑嘻嘻地开口。  
“你知道这不是我的名字。”Harry觉得这个人真是比自己认识的那个Malfoy还要奇怪。  
“这重要吗？”对方用同样的话语堵了回来。  
Harry没有好气地撇了撇嘴角，他将自己心中的想法说了出来，“你这个人很奇怪啊。”  
“都说了我不会为难漂亮的女孩了，”他也不看她，“我不知道你在隐瞒什么，不过就普通朋友的范畴内，名字不过是一个代号，”Draco慢悠悠地开口，“我要是追问的太急，你说不定又要编一个假名糊弄我，而我去哪里找人求证呢？就算我真的知道你真的叫什么了，”他微笑地摇了摇手指头，“你也会因为有把柄在我手中而与我委以虚蛇。所以无论怎么样，我都不愿意违背你的意愿。”  
Harry盯着他，好半晌，他才不太情愿地点头，“算我欠你一个人情。”

这个时间段，高年级的学生们都去了霍格莫德，低年级的学生们也都有课，公共休息室没有人，Harry才得以顺利进入格兰芬多塔楼。  
他换下了衣服，有些疲惫地靠在沙发上，思索着今天发生的所有事情。  
Harry莫名觉得有些无助，他想起在三只扫帚听到的一切，有一种悲愤从他的心理油然而生。  
他恨不得现在就马上抄起魔杖就揪住那个现在还游荡在学校内的杀人凶手，但是他明白自己做不到。  
就是这种无能为力的感觉，才令他难以原谅什么都做不了的自己。他觉得他得改变现在这么被动的状态。  
Harry暗暗下定了决心。

不过当务之急是飞好眼前的与拉文克拉的魁地奇比赛。  
Harry没有想到那些摄魂怪居然能够进入到比赛的场地。他最终在下坠中失去了意识。  
待他醒来，是朋友们担忧的表情。  
Ron一脸沉痛地将那堆已经看不出原状的光轮2000的残骸抱到他的面前。Harry有点目瞪口呆地听着Ron还在解释，“…很不幸它掉到了打人柳那里，我们只来得及收拾到这一堆…”  
他有些头痛地举手示意Ron不必再说。  
“我有些累了。”他最终向自己的朋友们下达了逐客令。  
他在所有人都离开医疗翼后，将被子盖过头顶，旁边的床头上就是那堆已经看不出原样的木头碎片。  
他回忆起看见摄魂怪之后听见的女人的尖叫声、绿光…他有些疲惫地闭上了眼，那些不祥的画面与念头在他的心中徘徊，但他谁也没有告诉。

到了周末，庞弗雷夫人终于宣布他可以回到自己学院的塔楼休息，Harry也并没有觉得开心一点。  
生活还在继续，没有因为他遭受了这么多的磨难而稍稍怜悯他的不幸。  
既然已经出院，那么那些既定的、下定了决心的事情就可以开始着手了。  
这一次他谨慎地带上了隐形斗篷，毕竟他的目的不再是寻求自由与刺激，而是去追踪那个杀害了他的父母的凶手。  
他巧妙地使用了活点地图，就算是Snape也追查不到他的踪迹。  
甚至有一次看见Snape脚步匆匆地经过，他悄悄尾随发现他给卢平送了什么东西，而Snape脸上那谨慎的表情他琢磨了很久没能想出个所以然也就作罢。  
Harry的游荡范围开始不仅仅局限于城堡的内部。  
不过他很谨慎地控制了时间，毕竟他第二天依然还需要上课。  
但是他并未能如愿地有所收获。

Harry在一间空荡的教室，用荧光咒查看着活点地图上的每一个人名。他发现Snape就在他的附近。  
没事，只要他一走近及时熄灭咒语就好。Harry这么打算着。  
但是这时，一个人名忽然撞入他的眼帘。

Sirius Orion Black

Harry的心脏重重跳了一下。他盯着那个名字有些反应不过来，他又看了一遍那串移动的脚印旁显示的名字。  
没有错。  
那串长长的字符刺痛了他的双眼。  
他熄灭了荧光咒，披上了隐形斗篷，Snape的脚步声已经走近。  
但是现在他管不了那么多了。  
Harry仗着对方看不见自己，他屏住自己的呼吸，弯下身子从魔药教授的身旁悄悄通过，待到离开了对方两三步，Harry便踮着脚尖离开了。  
Snape忽然转过身，身后的走廊空空荡荡，仿佛在嘲笑他的大惊小怪。  
他一脸狐疑地看了两眼，才继续离开了这里。

Harry在到了Snape不会发现他的地方，才开始拔腿狂奔，他脱下隐形斗篷以免妨碍他的速度，然后冲着活点地图显示的那个地方前进，在中途只又看了一次那个名字是否移动。  
他往禁林的方向奔跑，心脏不知是由于激烈的运动还是由于情绪撞击着他的胸腔。有一种无所畏惧的情感在鼓舞着他的前进。  
禁林的上空，偶尔有一两只的摄魂怪在游荡。  
Harry的脚步开始变慢，他又想起了两次的接触中摄魂怪给他带来的那些不好的感觉。  
但是又正是他记忆中的那些零零碎碎的片段，令他开始鼓起了勇气进入禁林。

他进入昏暗的禁林，掏出地图往一个方向走。  
可是当他走到了地图显示的位置时，他躲在树后观察，却没有发现任何人。  
“怎么会…”他有些不可置信地将地图翻来覆去，看着那串名字的移动，不死心地探出头继续看。  
没有人。  
他失魂落魄地仿佛被抽走所有力气，依靠在树干边。  
忽然旁边的灌木丛动了动。  
他抓紧了自己的魔杖警戒起来。  
一团黑乎乎的东西窜了出来。  
一条狗。  
Harry失望地放下魔杖。他环抱住自己的双膝，他快要抑制不住自己落泪的冲动。  
那些上头的情绪由于他的失败而慢慢消散。  
他感觉自己的腿边被什么东西碰了碰，他抬起头，那只大狗将自己的前爪搭在他的膝盖上，吐着舌头看着他。  
Harry挤出一个笑容，“上次就是你帮我拖住了Snape吧，”他摸了摸狗脑袋，“真是谢谢你了。”  
他站起身，活点地图从他身上掉下来。  
Harry看到这个就来气，他愤愤地踩了两脚，“一点都不准…”他的语气里带着伤心和难过，没有发现一旁的狗脸上居然拟人地浮现出复杂的表情。  
他最终还是捡起来，拍了拍上面的尘土，放回自己的怀里。  
“好了，我该走了。”他跟这条大黑狗打了声招呼，转头走出禁林。  
但是一到禁林入口处他就后悔了——  
“看看，这是哪位小姐。”Snape在已经等候多时了，他得意地走向那个由于他的出现而不知所措的女孩，他能看到女孩笔直莹白的长腿在黑暗中泛着光。  
他以为自己在走廊上感觉到的有人经过他的身边是错觉，而当他走到了拐角的窗户时，一个熟悉的、穿着短裙的身影从底下奔跑着晃过。  
而那个方向是禁林。  
他咒骂了一声，还是追着那个胆大包天的身影的步伐而去。  
Snape摩挲了一下魔杖光滑的手柄，他走近了女孩的身边，“Mildred。”他的声音像天鹅绒一样顺滑，低沉得令人心里打颤。  
Harry没有想到他居然还记得那天自己随口一编的名字。  
“我想现在你也不需要继续解释什么了。”男人罕见地不再使用过多的修饰来表达自己的幸灾乐祸，他的嘴角拉出一个恶意的微笑，“我以为你现在最好乖乖接受惩罚。”  
Harry抬头看着这个男人，有点绝望地以为自己将要被他发现自己的身份。忽然，他惊恐地看向Snape的身后——  
男人不耐烦地挥了挥魔杖，“我已经看穿你的小把戏了，别以为你还能靠这种方法骗过我。”  
女孩却主动伸出手拽住他往自己的方向一拉，Snape语气恶劣，“你这个…”他的话没能说完，因为他也感到了一阵冰冷的气息从他的脑后传来。  
他转过头，有几只摄魂怪已经被活人的气息所吸引而聚拢过来。  
Snape表情开始凝重，“这些该死的、恶心的、邪恶的怪物…”他一边咒骂着，一边挥舞着魔杖，“呼神护卫！”  
一头银色的牝鹿从他的魔杖端奔跑而出，将那些破烂斗篷样的不祥者驱逐开了。  
而当他再转过身，哪里还有那个女孩的影子。  
他恼怒地在原地走了两圈，才悻悻又不甘心地走掉。  
待到他走远了之后，原地才显出一个人——  
隐身斗篷像银色的水流一样被人扯开，女孩的身影显现出来。  
Harry虚脱般地大喘了两口气，他也慢慢挪动自己的脚步往城堡的方向走。  
今晚一无所获的不止他一个人。  
他这样想着。

*：原著中揭发D.A军团的女生。  
**：原著中似乎没有具体提及，但是从《预言家日报》的订阅量来推算，霍格沃茨的学生约有八百余人。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

虽然罗琳笔下的少爷似乎太过自大而无脑，不过我觉得少爷好歹也是接受过正统贵族教育出身的，不应该那么脑残  
大概是一遇到小哈之后就遭受降智打击了吧

  



	4. Chapter 4

  
Chapter 4  


Harry发现Snape这段时间经常出现在礼堂中，不断地逡巡着每个人的面孔。  
魔药教授的视线有如实质，被他扫视过的每个人都不由有些瑟缩。连最爱捣蛋的韦斯莱双胞胎都安分了一些。  
“虽然这么说也没有什么根据，”乔治摸了摸下巴，“但是我们俩都一致觉得，”弗雷德夸张地打了个冷颤，“被Snape教授盯住，比被费尔奇揪着关禁闭和威胁着把肠子掏出来，”乔治捂住自己的心脏，“要可怕多啦！”最后两人抱在一起大声地得出这个结论。  
格兰芬多的长桌上发出低低的笑声。

尤其是拉文克劳学院传来的消息，似乎弗力维教授作为他们的院长将整个学院的人数认认真真清点了一遍。  
不过显然结果并不是那么地讨喜。  
在Harry看见Malfoy被匆匆地叫进校长室之后。  
身为当事人，Harry自然知道是怎么一回事。不过他眼观鼻鼻观心假装一无所知地与其他同学一起吃瓜，倒也没有引起任何人的怀疑。  
只不过双胞胎似乎旁敲侧击过那么一两次。  
他们真是出乎意料地敏锐。Harry想。  
他记起拿到活点地图时双胞胎说的“不过昨晚我们认定你比我们更需要它”这句话，而其中指的“昨晚”正是他外出游荡的时候。  
Harry不能确定他们是否真的知道了什么，但是起码可以确定的是，就算双胞胎们知晓，也会替他保守住秘密。  
尽管这次的彻查在拉文克劳学院闹得轰轰烈烈，但是实情却没有几个人知晓，甚至有人一板一眼地传出流言说有拉文克劳的学生外出夜游被小天狼星给杀了，不过很快大家也发现并没有少掉任何一人，这样的流言也就不攻自破了。  
Harry知道接下来教授们必然会加大巡查力度，而自己如果被抓到，那绝对是没有求饶的余地。但是他有不得不完成的使命。

活点地图的准确性令他产生了一些怀疑，但似乎也就那一次出现差错，其他时候Harry还是能够依靠它避开教授们的巡视。  
他还是要承认，在霍格莫德周的时候，它还是挺有用的。  
Harry与Hermione、Ron分享了活点地图的秘密，因为他还是想要与他们一起度过愉快的购物之旅。他站在火箭弩的橱窗外痴迷地看着它流畅的线条，但是最终还是选择离开了。  
并非他没有钱买，而是他买了之后要怎么说明它的来历？  
他是唯一一个三年级了还不得不因为没有申请而被留在学校的人。  
Potter家的宝库里面的金加隆堆到了天花板，而他却不能拥有一把属于自己的火箭弩。他叹了口气。  
Ron显然也是这种想法，他与Hermione一左一右地走在披着隐形斗篷的Harry旁边，大声地惋惜着Harry不能够拥有它。  
“别提了。”Harry心情郁郁地回答。  
“诶？前面那不是Malfoy？”Ron像是发现了新大陆一样压低了自己的声音叫了起来。  
Harry皱着眉头看着前方，“我看到了。”这个Malfoy真是阴魂不散。  
虽然对方那一次帮了很大的忙，但是这不能改变Harry对他的坏印象。  
“我们快走吧。”Harry披着自己的斗篷就往回走，他可不想跟对方有什么交集。  
“啊？”Ron看起来很是失望，“你可带了隐身斗篷啊，我们可以给他一个狠狠的教训！”他摩拳擦掌看起来像是想要大干一场。  
Hermione一副“又来了”的见怪不怪的表情。  
“我可不想在现在出什么差错，”Harry抖了抖身上的斗篷，“要是Malfoy发现我不在学校，他一定会去告状的。”  
不过或许他们这个决定做的有点迟了。  
Malfoy已经看到他们了。  
他傲慢地扬着自己的下巴走过来，“怎么，那个疤头不跟你们在一起？”  
Ron怒目而视，Malfoy自顾自地回答了，“对，他不能来哈哈哈哈哈哈，”他好像觉得这件事特别好笑，“邓布利多再怎么偏心他不也还是不能满足他的任何愿望？”  
Harry叹了口气，他悄悄地拉了拉像一只火鸡一样不服地梗着自己的脖子的Ron，示意他别在意快走。  
Hermione则是大声地斥责他无聊。  
这对Malfoy来说完全不痛不痒。  
他奚落了他们两句，带着自己的两个高大的跟班就要离开，而这时候不知是怎么的，也许是绊到石头，反正Harry的斗篷滑落了下来。  
随着Hermione的一声惊呼，Malfoy见鬼了似的看见刚刚被自己像个不值钱的石头一样奚落的人出现在自己眼前，准确地说是Harry的头忽然漂浮在自己的眼前。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”他后退着，没有站稳一屁股摔在了地上，拉着自己的跟班跌跌撞撞就往城堡的方向跑。  
“该死的！”Harry用力地跺了一下脚，“我得赶紧回去，他绝对是去告状了，我得赶在教授们去宿舍找我之前回去。”他跟自己的两位小伙伴这么交代了之后，就披着斗篷火急火燎地往回赶了。

在他刚刚前一脚进入格兰芬多的公共休息室时，Snape后脚就进来了。  
“日安，Snape教授。”Harry率先开口打了个招呼。  
Snape只觉得这句话很熟悉，不过毕竟打招呼不都这个模式？  
“我从Malfoy那里听到了一个离奇的故事，Potter。”他在念出“Potter”这个单词的时候，咬字极为低沉与清晰。  
“哦？”Harry一脸无辜，他端起桌面上自己的水杯，喝了一口来稍微掩饰了一下自己的表情。  
Snape盯着杯子看了两眼，缓慢地开口，“Malfoy告诉我，他在霍格莫德看见了你的头。请问你能解释一下吗？”  
Harry不着痕迹地拽了拽自己的袖口，“我想我也并不明白这是怎么一回事，”他补上了后面的称呼，“先生。”  
“按照规定，你是不被允许离开学校的。”Snape的眼神像毒蛇一样紧紧地摄住他，“无论你身体的哪一个部分都是不被允许离开学校的，你懂吗？Potter。”  
“我很明白这个道理。”Harry打定主意不松口，“听起来像是Malfoy自己的幻觉…”  
“够了！”面前的男人忽然大声地打断了他的话，“你真是像你的父亲一样，狂妄自大、无视规则，还洋洋得意自己干出来的蠢事…”他的用词极为不留情面。  
Harry涨红了脸，“不准你这样说！”他以同样的音量回敬。  
“在所有人都为大名鼎鼎的救世主的安危而担忧的时候，这个大名鼎鼎的救世主却在所有人的眼皮子底下悄悄溜出学校，很显然他并不需要任何人的保护，反而将这些东西都视为累赘…”Snape冷笑了一声，他恢复了那种低沉的嗓音，但在Harry听来却更加具有讽刺意味，“你们完全是一个模子刻出来的，包括骨血中那种蔑视一切规则的习性也分毫不差。”  
“你以为你是谁能这样评判我的父亲？他甚至还救过你的命！”Harry没能够忍住这句话。  
他眼睁睁地看着Snape的嘴唇气的发抖，“是的，你父亲救了我，但是我不得不纠正你一点的是，为什么你父亲需要救我，因为就是因为他我才被置于那样的险地，而他如果不救我，那么他也一样完蛋！”  
Snape站起来走了两步，像是将自己的怒气压抑下去。  
“抱歉？”卢平的声音传来，“我打扰到你们了吗？”  
Harry与Snape才发现卢平进入了房间。  
“进来吧。”Snape硬邦邦地回应了这么一句。  
“这是格兰芬多的公共休息室，不是你的斯莱特林…”Harry小声地抱怨了一句，Snape冰冷的目光扫了过来。  
“呃，我找Harry想要谈谈他的论文，不过看来Harry像是犯了什么错？”卢平好脾气地问，他走到Harry身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，这令Harry感到有了依靠。  
Snape几乎是全程冷笑着将事情说了一遍，但是Harry发现他尽管语气恶劣，但是却没有在整个过程中添油加醋。  
“好的，我知道了，我会教育他的。”卢平点点头，他转过来面向Harry，“你不应该将自己置于险地，你要知道现在有多危险。”  
Harry委屈地点点头，Snape看他算是承认了自己的错处，再次冷哼一声。  
卢平有些头疼地看了看Snape，“Severus，我想跟这个孩子单独谈一谈，我保证他以后不会再做出这样的事情了。”  
“最好是。”Snape最后看了他们一眼，用一种极为用力的姿势拉开了门，走了出去。  
“好了，让我谈谈你怎么去的霍格莫德吧。”卢平平静地冲Harry开口。

最后，Harry还是没能瞒住活点地图的存在。  
他垂头丧气地将地图交到卢平的手中。  
“告诉我，你并未在夜晚使用过它？”卢平拿到手里之后翻看了一两眼。  
Harry发现对方没有看着他的表情，他听到自己说，“没有。”  
“我相信你，Harry，不过我希望你是最后一次利用它干这种事情。”卢平将地图交回Harry手中。  
Harry有些难以置信地看着这位新聘任的黑魔法防御学教授。  
“这是我与你父亲，还有另外两位朋友一起共同制作的，”他含糊地使用了朋友这样的说辞，不过显然现在的Harry并没有在意这些，“我觉得你会想留住它。”  
Harry才知道这是一件与自己的父亲有关的东西。  
他不住地摩挲它。  
卢平瞧见他这样，忍不住笑了笑，“好了，收好它，然后一起去用餐吧。”  
他们一路上谈论了许多，Harry从他那里得知了许多与自己父亲有关的事迹，这令他在最近长期的沉郁中感到些许的安慰。  
到了礼堂，Harry发现自己的朋友们都一脸担忧地看着他。  
卢平见状微笑着让他去跟自己的朋友坐在一块吧。他则转身向教授席走去。

Snape见到他来，不冷不热地问候了一句，“不仅是Harry·Potter不被允许外出，最近的你也是。”  
“是的，我很清楚这点。”卢平拉开椅子，坐了下来。  
“我会将东西送到你的房间。”魔药教授不去看对方，而是低头切割着自己的牛排，嘴皮子快速地翻动。  
“太感谢你了，Severus。”卢平回答道。  
“我只希望你们格兰芬多的在做事之前最好能够动动那发育不全的大脑。”他以这一句话结尾。

卢平已经在霍格沃兹经历过两个月圆之夜了，这是第三个，他希望自己可以像前两个一样平安度过。  
不过有时候人是怕什么来什么。  
就在他准备喝下Snape给他准备的狼毒药剂时，一只狗冲了进来将他手中的药剂打翻了。  
他当然知道这只狗究竟是什么。  
不过他这时候不知道该关注被打翻的药剂还是这位不速之客，在他震惊地站起身时，那条狗朝着他“呜汪”了两声然后向外跑去，他在原地顿了两秒最终还是在心里暗骂了一声，抄起魔杖就追赶而去。  
他得问清楚。

Harry觉得自己似乎选择了一个错误的时机。  
他躲在灌木丛后不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
前面是“乒乒乓乓”的肉搏声。  
一只狼人！  
他抑制不住心里的恐惧。  
他当然知道这种生物。尽管黑魔法防御术的课程还未上到那里，但是因为课本上的插画吸引了他，于是便先走马观花地翻看了一遍。  
他看见还有那只黑色的大狗在一旁，时不时试图上前将其扑倒，但是似乎不敌狼人的力量，因为他能看见狼人能够将整只狗举起甩飞。  
Harry举着魔杖，小心翼翼地向后退。  
在退到一半的时候，他感到自己似乎顶到了什么人。  
Harry回头望去——  
Snape居高临下地看着这张永远出现在夜晚的面孔。  
从一个男性的审美角度出发，她有着像是月桂女神达芙妮一样姣好的面容，永远是特立独行地穿着各种裙装出现在霍格沃兹的角落，而今夜，她的肩颈露在外面，线条纤细，显得格外修长。  
不过Snape并不是一个会怜香惜玉的人，并且在他看来这不过是个狂妄自大又不知死活的小女孩。  
他好整以暇地看着对方如同受惊的小鹿般跌跌撞撞地退了两步。  
“怎么，狼人变身是一出非常精彩的剧目不是吗？”他仗着这里与搏斗发生的地方有点距离，不客气地发问。  
Harry捂住自己的嘴，摇摇头。  
“不要作出这么一副无辜的样子，告诉我，你究竟是谁，为什么整个拉文克劳学院都找不到你这个人？”他抽出魔杖指着女孩的下巴。  
Harry睁大了他的眼睛，他看着男人近乎是冷酷的表情，而他也相信如果自己不能够给出一个让对方满意的回答，等待他的将会是怎么样的折磨。  
“我是霍格沃兹的学生。”他依然不愿意让男人发现自己就是那个天天被他用各种语言冷嘲热讽的Harry·Potter。  
男人看着女孩那双与他记忆中相似的眼睛，有一丝丝的恍惚，不过随即他马上意识到了，他记忆中的那个人已经因为自己的错误而死，而她唯一的儿子此刻正在城堡中呼呼大睡。  
他用一种Harry怀疑自己下巴会被捏碎的力度，眼神审视着面前的女孩，“再给你一次机会，告诉我你究竟是谁。”他的呼吸打在女孩的脸上，而Harry几乎要放弃挣扎。  
似乎是他们这里的动静太大，狼人的目光向这里投来。  
失去理智的狼人抛下了那只对他已经没有多大威胁的黑狗，向这里走来。  
Snape不得不捂住女孩的嘴。  
Harry感到十分紧张，他无意识地抓住Snape宽大的衣袖，整个人都要缩到魔药教授的怀里去了。  
Snape皱着眉头将女孩推出一段距离，但是对方睁着一双湿漉漉的眼睛恳求地看着他，他最终在这样的目光中败下阵来，只是用眼神警告她不要再发出声音。  
狼人在灌木丛中嗅了嗅，他狐疑地打量了一下这丛灌木，但是并未发现什么不对，他最终还是转身走开了。  
躲藏在其中的两人松了口气。  
Harry这才发现自己的姿势究竟有什么不妥，他急急忙忙要挣开，但是男人好不容易抓住了自己的猎物怎么会轻易地就放过他。  
“现在，你必须跟我回去交代你的身份，身为霍格沃茨的学生竟然找不出关于你这人的信息，我有权对你采取任何措施来令你开口。”Snape一脸狞笑地威胁道。  
Harry相信这个男人说的是真的。  
“霍格沃茨自己本身有着保护魔法，若是无关人员怎么可能随意就能够进出学校？”他试图说服这个男人相信他的身份。  
“哦，是的了，”男人的嘴角挑出一个毫无温度的角度，“也许你该交代一下你与小天狼星之间的关系，你是他的共犯对吧，”男人的语气咄咄逼人，“他就是在你的帮助下进入学校的对吧？”  
Harry目瞪口呆地听着男人得出的这个结论，“不是的，我怎么可能帮助他这个杀人犯！”他激动地反驳着Snape的意见，“我恨不得亲自杀了他！”  
灌木丛动了动，那只狼人忽然不知道从哪个角度扑了出来，正好冲着Snape的背后而来。  
Harry在这么近的角度下能够看到狼人嗜血的目光一寸寸地在他们的身上扫视，在千钧一发之际，他将Snape推了出去，自己则跌跌撞撞地向远处逃窜，“分开跑！”他只来得及冲Snape这么喊。  
“该死的！”Snape看着狼人根本看都不看自己一眼就冲着女孩追去，他只得急急忙忙地也追了过去。  
他看到女孩很快就被逼进了一个角落，他觉得这个女孩一定是格兰芬多的不会有错，自己第一夜就是在格兰芬多跟丢了她，也只有愚蠢的格兰芬多才会如此鲁莽！冲动！什么拉文克劳？他居然还相信了她的鬼话！  
他顾不得这只狼人的身份，一个神锋无影就将对方的腰际打的鲜血淋漓。  
Harry趁机冲出狼人的包围圈，躲到Snape的身后。就算他现在再怎么讨厌这个总是针对他的魔药教授，但他现在更加恐惧那只发了狂的狼人。  
挡住面前的男人抓住他的手腕，他觉得上面一股灼热的疼痛之后，对方放开了他的手，低声交代，“快逃，回城堡里去。”  
“不！我不能留下您一个人在这，教授！”他觉得男人无疑送死。  
“滚回去！别在这碍手碍脚！”男人丝毫不客气地咆哮，狼人颇为忌惮地向他们发出嘶吼。  
Harry只得边回头边往城堡跑，他看着男人与狼人之间周旋着搏斗，眼泪扑簌簌地往下落。  
待到回到城堡，他一边抹着自己的眼泪的时候，才发现手腕处被留下了一条蛇形的记号。

  



	5. Chapter 5

  
Chapter 5  


霍格沃茨陷入了今年最大的兵荒马乱。  
每个学院院长表情严肃地将所有的女生集中起来，统一带到一个地方去。  
Ron一边与Harry下着巫师棋，一边津津有味地吐槽，“我猜一定是小天狼星将哪个女生杀了，然后自己扮成她的模样潜伏在学校中。”他指挥着自己的骑士向Harry的王后出发。  
不，你错了，打扮成女孩子的人是我。Harry默默在心中回答。  
他将自己的车上前同Ron的卒子搏斗，对方被压得粉碎。  
“得了吧，小天狼星要是真的这么厉害，他扮成哪个格兰芬多的男孩子岂不是更好接近我？”Harry对此嗤之以鼻。  
Ron停下下棋的动作，“他们都说小天狼星是假扮成摄魂怪的样子才混出阿兹卡班的，”Ron一副神神秘秘的表情，“不然你说他怎么能逃出来？”  
Harry见识过摄魂怪的可怕模样，他觉得那种生物带来的恐惧不是一般的人能够扮演出来的。他觉得跟Ron继续这个话题的自己或许上次真的被摄魂怪吸干了脑髓。  
他换了个话题，“我们今天的课不上了？”  
Ron有些气馁，“怎么可能啊，只是挪到下午而已，”他有些遗憾地嘟嘟囔囔，“本来以为今天可以不用上课的啊…今天天气这么好，下午真想去骑着扫帚去兜几圈风。”Harry当然也是一样的想法。  
他们第二盘棋子还没下完，Hermione就回来了，她显得有些困惑与恼怒。  
“我真是不明白，浪费了一个早上的时间到底是在检查什么？”她“砰”地一下把书包砸在沙发上，坐在旁边的Ron被弹起老高。  
Ron与Harry对视了一眼，他们知道在这个时候惹怒这个小女巫是不明确的选择。  
“麦格教授亲自检查的？”Harry试探性地问。  
“那是当然了，”Hermione一屁股在旁边的椅子上坐下来，“我们与斯莱特林学院一组，先由Snape教授在我们一个个人的手上施咒，再由麦格教授一个个地清洗检查。”Hermione向另外两人说明自己的经历，“我们学院排在前面，检查完了就先回来了，斯莱特林们还没结束呢。”  
“那赫夫帕夫和拉文克劳就是弗力维教授和斯普劳特教授一起检查吗？”Harry追问。  
“是的，大概就是一样的检查模式了。”Hermione低头开始思索，“我一开始以为会是在我们格兰芬多学院发现教授们要找的人，结果却没有，那么我猜测教授们这次的行动怕是又要失败了。”Hermione如此定言道。  
Harry再一次为Hermione的智慧折服，他下意识地摸了摸自己的手腕，他有一些不好的预感。

下午黑魔法防御术课的老师居然不是卢平。  
Harry看着Snape完全看不出前一夜与狼人搏斗的狼狈模样，这使他对这位魔药教授的水平有了一个更加深刻的认识。  
他听说卢平生病了，感到有些诧异，毕竟他上次见到卢平的时候，对方还一切安好。  
他也害怕Snape会发现自己手上的记号。  
不过这么久的斗智斗勇以来，他也大概了解了Snape的脾性——  
“卢平教授哪里去了？”Harry勇敢地代表全班同学发问了。  
“他说他今天病得不能上课。”Snape说，似乎有些幸灾乐祸地笑着，“我希望你下次的发言能够经过我的允许。”  
但是Harry不为所动，“他怎么不好啦？”  
Snape的黑色眼睛发出光芒。“没有生命危险。”他说，却没有被忤逆了的不快。“再扣格兰芬多五分，要是我没有允许你发言你又擅自说话，那就扣五十分。”  
Harry闭上嘴。  
snape如他所愿地在他身上享受完自己扣分的乐趣之后就似乎忘掉了记号的事情。  
Snape环顾全班。“在Potter打断我以前，我在说卢平教授没有留下能说明你们班进度的记录…”  
“先生，我们已经学了博格特、红帽子、卡巴和格林迪洛，”Hermione迅速地说，“我们刚要开始……”  
“安静，”Snape冷冰冰地说，“我没有问你们。我只是对卢平教授的缺乏条理的教学发表评论。”  
“他是我们有过的最好的黑魔法防御术教师。”迪安托马斯大胆地说，班上其余学生都喃喃表示同意。  
Snape比平时更加是一脸威胁的神态。“你们是容易满足的。卢平几乎没有对你们提什么高要求？我认为一年级就应该能够对付红帽子和格林迪洛了。今天我们要讨论……”  
Harry看着他迅速翻动教科书，一直翻到最后一章，他一定知道他们还没有学过。  
“狼人。”斯内普说出这节课的内容。  
“但是，先生，”Hermione说，似乎没法控制自己，“我们还不应该学狼人呢，我们应该开始学欣克庞克……”  
“格兰杰小姐，”Snape说，声调是死一般的平静，“我觉得好像是我在教课，不是你。我告诉你们大家，翻到第三百九十四页。”他再次四顾，“你们大家，现在！”  
全班许多人痛苦地偷着交换眼色，有些人阴郁地叽咕着，大家打开了书本。  
“你们谁能告诉我，如何区别狼人和真正的狼？”Snape开始了上课的内容。  
全班大概只有Harry一个人知道Snape的用意。他默默地将书翻到狼人的章节，看着图册上狰狞的画像，他觉得或许自己很长一段时间都对Snape这个人有所误解。  
或许，Snape并没有他想的那么可恶。  
不管怎么样，他都得承认，Snape救了他。

“Severus，为了避免出错，我得再一次与你确认，你真的在那个女孩身上留下记号了吗？”邓布利多抚摸着凤凰的羽毛，一边询问Snape。  
“我没有在这种事情上有欺骗你的必要，”他表情沉郁，颇有些咬牙切齿，“她究竟是用什么手段避开了检查的？”Snape百思不得其解。  
“我也问过幽灵和画像了，他们没有见过什么生面孔，”邓布利多打开柜子，取出放置在其中的冥想盆，“让我们一起来看看你口中的那个女孩究竟长什么样。”  
Snape依言取出了银白色的记忆。

从记忆场景出来后，邓布利多露出了一个轻松的微笑。  
“我想，我们不需要过多地担心这个女孩会给霍格沃茨带来什么威胁。”邓布利多如此告诫Snape。  
“恕我不能苟同，”他用一种“你的脑子被甜腻腻的糖浆给淹没了吧”的表情看着邓布利多，“不能得知她的身份就意味着敌我未明，你怎么能够如此大意？”  
“我想我大概有了那么一点思绪。”他乐呵呵抓了一把蟑螂糖，表情显得轻松了很多。  
“是谁？我必然给她一个狠狠的教训。”Snape的记仇众所皆知。  
邓布利多的眼神在镜片后难以看清，“severus，原谅一个老人家对安稳生活的渴望，”他忽视了Snape对他言论十分不认同的表情，“我想我只能说还不是时候让你知道。”  
“你又要瞒着我做什么？”Snape已经受够了邓布利多这一套。  
“不不，请相信我坦诚的意愿，我只是还不能确定我的结论，而你要知道人要对自己说出来的话负责，更何况，语言即魔法。打个赌吧，我的孩子，”邓布利多从来都知道如何去说服他，“只要你将这女孩带来我的面前，我就告知你她的身份。”  
Snape并不明白，“若是我能逮住她，我还需要找你确认她的身份？”他觉得这个老人真是年纪大了脑袋也并不清醒。  
“是的，你或许能够知道，但也或许不能，”邓布利多指了指自己的大脑，“要相信老人家的智慧。”  
Snape瞪着邓布利多，他找不到别的话来反驳。或许呢？现在这么大张旗鼓地寻找，却一点踪迹都没有，这丛侧面说明他确实在某种程度上对这个女孩无可奈何。  
“说出你的赌注。”他无可奈何。  
“一个请求。”邓布利多在意料之中，“在适当的时候答应我一个请求。”  
你何必用上请求的字眼。Snape苦涩地想，我向来都是只能服从你的命令而已不是吗？  
但是他并没有说。  
他最后只能干巴巴地，“那你现在就放任她夜间在城堡中游走？你要知道这个学校里并不止那些不知道是否还服从于你的禁林生物，还有那些属于阿兹卡班的摄魂怪以及那个杀戮成性的黑魔王走狗。”  
“这确实是一个问题，所以这段时间，severus你需要就多辛苦一点了。”邓布利多笑眯眯。  
最终Snape黑着脸将校长室的门关的震天响。

Harry看着自己手上蜿蜒移动的小蛇。  
Snape的审美其实还是不错的。如果这个记号不是打在自己的身上他或许还能真诚地赞美这么一两句。  
但是一个动态的记号就说明他不能保证它一定会在自己的手臂的一定范围内游走。  
就像他刚刚在洗澡时发现没能在手腕上看见它的时候还高兴了一下，结果发现它只是在掌根处蜷缩了起来。  
而如果抚摸这个印记，这条蛇还仿佛真蛇一样会对自己的抚摸有所反应。  
魔法世界真是见鬼了。  
他愤愤地想。  
现在这可不是长袖就能解决的问题。  
他有些头疼。  
准确地说，是十分地头疼。  
一方面他记恨于Snape三番两次地与自己过不去，虽然他知道想要从一条毒蛇注视中脱身从来就不是一件易事，但是这不代表着他愿意就这样让自己的复仇计划终结在这个男人的手上。  
虽然他想要杀了那个导致他父母双亡的凶手，但是连对方的一根汗毛都没能碰着就折在Snape手里，这不仅仅是面子与尊严的问题。  
战士就应该死在战场上！  
他想得慷慨激昂。  
但是现在他被一个记号逼的走投无路。  
他叹着气，揉了揉蛇型记号的头部，它吐出了蛇信作为回应。  
“Harry！你好了吗！”Ron在浴室外大叫。  
“这就来！”他高声地回答，才意识到自己消耗了太多的时间。  
他马马虎虎地擦干了身子，套上一件红色的套头衫走了出去。  
“不是我要催你的，是乔治和费雷德找你了。”Ron将责任推到自己哥哥们的身上，抱着自己的内裤就快速地挤进去，一旁的西莫不服地捶了一下浴室门。  
Harry在双胞胎充满兴味的注视下，拿着换下来的脏衣物盖住自己的手，“你们来了啊。”他努力让自己的语气显得轻松。  
他今天思来想去，托人找到双胞胎传了话。  
“我们可是接到您的感召而来，”乔治与弗雷德摆出一个骑士单膝下跪的姿势，一左一右地堵在他的旁边，“来解决我们尊贵的王子殿下的烦恼。”  
Harry被这两人夸张的动作搞得哭笑不得，原本有些紧张的情绪也缓解多了。  
他将自己手上的东西放在一旁，扯了扯自己的袖口，才将这两人掺起来，“你们知道了什么？”  
双胞胎架着Harry的肩膀走出宿舍，在西莫与纳威好奇的眼神中将门关上，不让其他人看见。  
Harry又开始紧张了。  
“当然是——”双胞胎一人一边猝不及防地抓住Harry的手腕，“这个啦！”他们薅起了Harry的袖子。  
“噢！我中奖了！”弗雷德激动地举着Harry的手臂，他抓住的是有记号的那边。  
乔治则是发出一声失望的叹息。  
“嘿，你们干嘛呢！”Harry不乐意地将自己的胳膊抽回来，他试图掩饰他羞耻地想哭出来的冲动。  
“真是太酷了！”双胞胎似乎没有注意到这一点，“Snape教授做的吗？”乔治的眼睛亮晶晶。  
Harry抿了抿嘴角，“你们…知道了？”他试探性地问。  
“oh，兄弟，霍格沃茨很少有什么我们不知道的秘密。”弗雷德冲他眨了眨眼，“说实话，挺酷的。”他没有说明他们知道了什么，而Harry此刻却真的想哭了，感动的。  
“别这样，Harry，”乔治拍了拍他的肩膀，“每个人都有一点自己的小秘密，这没什么，”他眼珠子一转，“下次你可以让我们看一看吗？”他露出了一个坏笑，“毕竟，你懂的…”  
“真正的女孩子我们总不太好意思接近…”弗雷德同样摩拳擦掌地跃跃欲试。  
Harry那一点点的感动瞬间无影无踪。  
“好啦，现在可以开始说正事啦。”双胞胎一脸正色。“你有什么好的主意吗？”  
“要如何藏起一片叶子？”Harry不自觉地抚摸着那个记号，露出一个微笑，“当然是将它藏到树林中去。”  
双胞胎的眼神逐渐发光。

“我得说，Snape教授真不愧是魔咒大师。”双胞胎看起来精神萎靡不振。  
“所以…还是行不通吗？”Harry有些失望。  
“当然——”双胞胎欣赏了一会Harry开始难过的表情，“成功啦！”他们迸发出一阵欢快的大笑。  
“不过我们事先声明，”乔治揽着弗雷德的肩膀，“我们没办法做到完全与你手上的标记一模一样。”  
“Snape教授的记号太精细了，这说明他对魔力的精准把控，”费雷德露出敬佩的表情，“现在的我们还做不到。”  
“他可真厉害啊！”双胞胎感叹。  
Harry对他们的赞美不置可否。  
他们迅速地商定了计划。

Snape上完课，他正准备回地窖。  
忽然——  
“诶，你手上这是什么啊？”他听见一个女生问她的朋友。  
“蛇啊，你看”她的朋友将手腕露出来展示给她看，“你摸它还会动啊，多摸两下就会发红，像是害羞了一样，真是可爱！”  
那两个女生正在说着，手腕忽然被抓住——  
“终于抓住你了，夜游小姐。”Snape露出一个充满恶意的微笑，“跟我到校长室走一趟吧。”  
“什么？”那个女生茫然地惊慌失措，“我做错了什么？”  
“你手上的蛇型记号说明了你犯下的错误，现在就是你要获得应有的惩罚的时候。”人生真是充满了意外啊，Snape无不得意地想到。  
“这…这是最近流行的玩笑产品啊。”那个女生将自己的手用力抽了回来，“几乎人人都买了，”她不服地反问，“您又为什么只抓我一个人？”  
“什么？”Snape意识到自己被摆了一道。  
他开始留意周围的学生的手腕，发现似乎一夜之间所有人的手上都有一条蛇形蜿蜒盘旋。  
由于是蛇形，似乎反而更加受到斯莱特林学院的喜爱，格兰芬多反而反响平平。  
听说从不扣斯莱特林学院分数的Snape教授抓到一个格兰芬多就扣十分。  
理由是擅自使用他人学院的图腾。  
Harry对此表示大概Snape真的是气疯了。

“别生气，Snape，”邓布利多像是早就料到他会吃瘪，“这好歹也从侧面说明了这个女孩确实被你逼迫到一定的程度了。”  
“别以为我没有看到你的窃喜，阿不思。”Snape现在反而没有最开始那么生气了，他得承认这个女孩的聪慧。  
邓布利多摸了摸自己的嘴角，“这么明显吗？”  
Snape甚至不想去回答他这个问题。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
双胞胎：先给兄弟爽一爽？  
大家似乎都对小哈掉马乐见其成啊。。但是女装哈与教授的斗智斗勇才是这篇文章的灵魂啊！  
所以短时间内是掉不下来的。  
如今已经有三个人知道小哈的身份啦

  



	6. Chapter 6

  
Chapter 6  


大量原著剧情预警  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Harry与Ron已经不想再去探究Hermione究竟如何上完这学期的所有课程。  
在她由于错过弗力维教授的快乐咒语课程而当堂罢了特里劳妮的课之后。  
即使不上占卜课了，她上的课也比谁都多。晚上她经常是最后一个离开公共休息室的，第二天早上她第一个到图书馆；她已经像卢平那样眼睛底下有了阴影，而且她似乎随时会掉泪。  
得到火弩箭的快乐并没有持续多久，因为Hermione坚持那上面可能有小天狼星下的恶咒，被麦格教授收走与弗力维教授一起拆开研究。  
Ron还为此与Hermione大吵了一架，虽然Harry觉得那是因为他们俩因为克鲁克山与斑斑的事情原本就积怨在前。  
不过Hermione与Ron很快就吵不起来。  
在海格传来了巴克比克将被处刑的消息之后。  
Ron已经把有关巴克比克案子的事接过去了。他不做作业的时候，就在全神贯注地读着大厚卷宗，这些卷宗的题目有：《鹰头马身有翼兽心理手册》、《家禽还是怪兽》、《鹰头马身有翼兽野蛮性研究》等。他沉浸其中，甚至忘了要对克鲁克山凶一点。与此同时，Harry得不在每天魁地奇训练之余挤时间做作业，更别提还要和伍德无休无止地讨论战术了。  
而与卢平教授约定的每周抽出一定的时间去练习守护神咒也消耗了他大量的精力，好在终于有了那么一点点的成效——他终于不再只是丢脸地晕倒，而是能够从魔杖尖端喷出那么一点点银白色的雾气。不过他得说，他没有想到自己最快乐的回忆居然是从气急败坏的Snape手下成功逃脱了的时刻，毕竟也就靠着这段回忆的时候发出来的守护神咒力量最大。  
他想起从Snape魔杖中出现的动物，那头牝鹿，多么美丽，多么强大。  
反正现在的他每天回到宿舍就累的一根手指都抬不起来，更何况是出去夜游。  
Snape对此感到烦躁，他对这段时间的风平浪静有些难以置信，他更加倾向于这个小鬼用了什么自己不知道的方法每日每日地在夜间游荡就十分火大。  
下次见到她一定要紧紧抓住她！  
Snape下定了这个决心。  
时间过得很快。  
考试周内大家一片混乱。  
Harry虽然尽了努九他的混乱调料仍然太浓，Snape站在一旁看着，一副幸灾乐祸的样子。在离开前他在Harry本子上写下几个字，看上去很像是一个零字。  
卢平在室外给大家设置了一种类似于障碍赛的考试，学生们必须涉水走过一处有格林迪洛的池塘，穿行一系列满是红帽子的坑洼，咯吱咯吱地走过一片沼泽地，不去理会一头欣克庞克发出的错误的指示，然后还要爬进一个旧箱子与一个新的博格特打斗。  
Harry获得了满分，激动的满脸通红，但他留在那儿没走，等着看Ron和Hermione的成绩。Ron在遇到欣克庞克以前一直很棒，但是欣克庞克的错误指导让他陷进了齐腰深的泥泞之中。Hermione在到达有博格特的箱子以前无懈可击。在箱子里待了大约一分钟之后，她又尖叫着冲了出来。“Hermione！”卢平说，吓了一跳，“怎么啦？”“麦，麦格教授！”Hermione喘着气说，指着那箱子，“她，她说我全部考试都不及格！”  
最后终于大家都通过了考试，他们开始显得有些轻松，但是当他们见到福吉的时候，那种轻快的心情荡然无存。  
尤其在他们见到那个举着巨大斧头的行刑人时。  
他们都意识到就算再怎么不情愿——  
巴克比克行刑的时间就到了。  
格兰芬多黄金三人组披着隐身衣到了海格的小屋。  
但是他们没能安慰那个可怜的大个子多久，斑斑就跑了出来。  
“斑斑！你怎么在这！”Ron赶紧抓住这只掉了许多毛的耗子，将它抱到自己的怀里。  
“福吉和邓布利多的声音传来。  
他们来了…”海格将三人一把揽住往后面推，“你们快走，不能让他们发现你们在这。”  
Hermione抓起隐身衣，后面的草地上巴克比克烦躁不安地刨着地面。  
“不，海格，我留下来，让我们跟他说…”Harry见到巴克比克的样子感到更加难受。  
“快走！”海格大声地冲Harry喊，“被发现你们在这会更加麻烦！”  
Hermione和Ron拽了一把救世主，Harry只好也钻进隐身衣里面，三个人跌跌撞撞地在草地上行走。  
他们踏上倾斜的草坪，走向城堡。  
现在太阳下沉得很快，天空清朗，灰中带紫，但是西方还有一抹残红。  
Ron站住了，一动不动。“哦，劳驾，Ron。”Hermione开始说。“是斑斑，它不肯，待着不动……”他弯下了腰，努力让斑斑仍旧待在衣袋里，但是那耗子变得狂暴起来，疯狂地尖叫着、扭动着并且踢蹬着，想咬Ron的手。  
“斑斑，是我呀，你这个傻瓜，是Ron呀。”Ron低声说。  
他们听到身后有一扇门开了，有男子的说话声传来。“哦，Ron，劳驾让咱们走吧，他们要下手了！”Hermione说。  
“好，斑斑待着不要动！” 他们向前走。  
Harry像Hermione一样，努力不去听身后人们说话的声音。Ron又停下来了。“我抓不住它，斑斑，住嘴，人家要听见我们了！”那耗子狂乱地尖叫，但还不是响得能盖过从海格的花园里传过来的声音。  
有几个乱七八糟的男声，一阵静默。  
然后，在不加预告的情况下，斧子挥动的声音和一声钝响。  
Hermione在原地摇晃了一下。“他们已经下手了！”她对Harry耳语道。“我不，不信，他们已经下手了……”  
他们互相看了看对方，发现都是如出一辙的茫然、失措、脸色苍白。  
Hermione开始发出哽咽，“他们，他们怎么能…”  
“走吧。”Ron的声音像是从牙缝里面逼出的，伴随着轻轻的牙齿的磕碰的声响。  
他们相互搀扶着向前行走，走到空旷的地带时，天色已经全暗了下来。  
“斑斑，别动！”Ron将自己的手摁在胸口，制止那只耗子的挣扎。  
Harry皱着眉头，“它怎么啦？”他看见克鲁克山亮黄色的眼睛在黑夜中十分明显。  
Hermione也看到了，“去，去，走开。”她驱赶着自己的猫。  
但是有些太迟了。  
猫追逐着耗子，而Ron追着猫。Hermione与Harry在后头追着Ron。隐身衣像是一面旗帜一样飘在他们的身后。  
“放开它！”Ron往前一扑，一声钝响，“可抓住你了！”Harry与Hermione喘着粗气到他的身边，那只老鼠又钻到了他的衣服里面。  
“来吧，Ron，”Hermione拉开隐身衣的一角，好让Ron钻进来。  
但是这时，Harry又看到了那只狗，那只救过他一次，又与狼人搏斗的巨大的黑狗。  
Harry惊恐地看见那只大狗的嘴巴一张一合，Ron就已经被拖出了好远。他和Hermione只好又开始了追逐，看见Ron像一个布娃娃一样被拖着走。  
然后Harry不知道被什么东西打了一下，特别疼，他一下子跌在地上，旁边的Hermione也是叫喊着然后倒下了。  
他用了一个荧光咒，发现他们到了打人柳的附近，这棵树摇晃着自己的枝叶，像是在阻止他们的前进。  
旁边，那只狗已经拖着Ron进去了树边的大口子，Harry还能看见Ron疯狂地挥舞着自己的手脚与那只狗打斗着，但是很快他就被拖进去了。  
Harry不知道自己现在在想什么，但是得把Ron救出来。他只有这一个念头。  
他在枝叶的扫射中艰难地前进，Hermione在后面喊着什么他已经听不见了，他的余光能够看见克鲁克山闪躲着枝条，然后将爪子搭在树干的结疤上，忽然，这棵树就不动了。  
他和Hermione追着克鲁克山的脚步，向下滑，然后继续走着。  
他们钻进了一间破破烂烂的屋子。  
“我想在，这里是尖叫棚屋。”Hermione观察着。  
他们听见了里面一间屋子的响动，他和Hermione对视了一眼，一人在一旁，另一人踹开了房门——  
“Ron！”Harry向自己的朋友跑去。  
“你没事吧！”Hermione也围上来关心地问道。  
“那条狗…”Ron呻吟着。  
“什么！”Harry左右环顾了一下，“在哪！”  
“不是狗，Harry，”Ron看起来像是非常痛苦，他用力地张望着Harry的后面“你快走，这是陷阱，那是个阿尼马格斯！”  
Harry顺着Ron的视线，角落里走出来了一个人。  
一团肮脏、纠结的头发一直垂到肘部；如果藏在又深又黑的眼眶里的眼睛不发光，他就可能是具尸体；蜡状的皮肤紧贴在脸上的骨架上，看上去活像骷髅头。  
他龇着黄牙咧嘴笑着，是小天狼星布莱克。  
“除你武器！”他嘶哑着声音说，用Ron的魔杖指着他们。Harry和Hermione的魔杖都脱手而去，高高地飞在空中，被布莱克接住了。  
然后他向前跨了一步。  
他盯着哈利。  
Harry只觉得自己那一瞬间滔天的怒火。他没有魔杖了。  
但是那又怎么样，杀害自己父母的仇人就在面前，难道自己还有畏缩不前吗？  
他想起那夜在禁林找不到对方的那种空荡的巨大失落，仿佛从天降流星，在他的心里狠狠砸出了一个大坑。  
他只想杀了他。  
旁边伸出两双手将他拉住，拖了回去。  
“不！”他挣扎着，只想往那边冲。Ron与Hermione被他拖得磕磕绊绊。  
“啊！”Ron见到好友的这个模样，他实在也受不了，他放开了对Harry的牵制，拖着自己的伤腿，这么近的距离下像个小炮弹一样向小天狼星撞去。  
Harry趁机甩开了Hermione，将小天狼星压倒在了对面，夺下了自己的魔杖，他喘着气用魔杖指着对方。  
这个过程似乎出乎他意料的简单。  
这个念头在他的心里一闪而过。  
“你要杀了我吗，Harry？”他听见地上那个肮脏狼狈的男人这样问他。  
“你不准这样叫我！”他先是大声地咆哮了一声，“你杀了我爸爸妈妈！”  
他有些浑浑噩噩地听着那个男人辩驳着需要他知道“内情”。  
这不过是他苟延残喘的借口。  
Harry这样想着，但是魔杖在止不住地颤抖。  
这时候传来了新的脚步声。  
房间门被打开了，是卢平。  
他的视线略过房间内的所有人。  
“除你武器！”Harry的魔杖被他握到手里。  
他看见他们用自己不能理解的只言片语交流了几句，然后他睁大了眼——  
卢平将小天狼星从地上拉了起来，然后像是兄弟一样抱在了一起。  
他开始抑制不住地发抖，“我那么信任你！”  
“听我解释，Harry…”卢平试图安抚住他。  
“不！别听他的！他是个狼人！他也会害了你！”Hermione大喊。  
混乱忽然都停了下来。  
所有的事情都开始连成一条线出现在Harry的脑海里。  
为什么小天狼星能够混入学校、为什么卢平最害怕的是月亮、为什么会有一条没人认领的狗、为什么自己明明在地图上看见了却找不到、为什么那天他会看到狗和狼人在一起、为什么Snape对卢平总有一种戒备…  
他觉得有种天旋地转的负面情绪击中了他。  
“我不否认这点，学校里面的老师们也都知道”卢平苍白着脸色，“我也在学校遇到过小天狼星，但是我发誓！”他急急忙忙地强调，“我从来没有想过要协助小天狼星做什么。”  
他像是痛苦不堪地捂住自己的脸，“那天我认出了小天狼星的阿尼马格斯，但是恰好月圆，他只来得及告诉我让我下个月圆之日到尖叫棚屋来告诉我真相，然后我就失去了理智…”  
Harry才知道为什么那天自己看见了黑狗与狼人搏斗的场景。  
卢平将三人的魔杖丢回去，“我今天也是过来听他的答案。”  
Harry有些惊疑不定地抓着自己的魔杖看向他。  
而卢平却已经将头转向小天狼星那边，“说吧，你想要我们知道的真相。”  
Harry听着他们讲起了以前的事情，里面还涉及了他们与Snape之间的往事。  
“怪不得Snape不喜欢你，”Harry想起Snape对卢平丝毫不客气的话语。“你也参与他们的玩笑了？”  
“对。”一个绝对不会出现在这里的声音响起，Snape拉下隐身衣，“我在打人柳树根底下发现了它，”Snape说，把隐形衣扔到一边，同时仍旧小心不让他的魔杖偏离卢平的胸膛，“很有用，Potter。我谢谢你了。”  
他稍稍有点儿喘不上气来，“你也许不明白我怎么会知道你在这里？”他的眼睛发着光，“你今晚忘记吃药了，我给你带了一大瓶的药剂，刚好看见一个女孩往这跑。”他停顿了一下，“我追着她就过来了，我看见打人柳停住了，我就明白了你在这，”Snape的脸上有种压不住的胜利感，“现在我很确定的是，今晚这里有两个人需要去阿兹卡班了。”  
“你听我解释，Severus，你听到的不是全部！”卢平急急地想要告诉他。  
而Snape明显不想理会那么多，他的魔杖尖端射出带子，将卢平捆得牢牢的，小天狼星怒吼了一声就要扑上去，但Snape的魔杖已经指在了了他的眉间。  
“你这个！枉为师表的垃圾！”小天狼星与他，两人仇恨的眼神相对，“你自己就是一个猥亵女学生的罪犯，你才是那个要进阿兹卡班的罪犯！”  
所有的响动都消失了。  
卢平停止了挣扎，他一脸震惊地盯着Snape。  
Harry知道小天狼星说的是哪件事，没有人注意到他的脸忽然变得很红。  
Harry听见Hermione深深吸了一口气。  
Ron张大着嘴，发出了一声愚蠢的“啊？”  
“我都看见了！那天晚上，你追着那个女孩跑出了城堡，你在湖边的那块石头上就要强迫她！她还那么小！你这个禽兽不如的鼻涕精，那个女孩有着跟莉莉一样的眼睛对吧，然后你就忍不住了！邓布利多居然瞎了眼让你来霍格沃茨任教…”小天狼星还没讲完，Snape已经一拳打了上去，两个人在地上搏斗起来。  
最先反应的过来的反而是Harry。  
“别打了！Snape不是那种人！”情急之下，他连教授的称呼都忘记加上去。  
“我看他就是那种人…”Ron在旁边嘀咕着，被Hermione狠狠一肘击下将话憋了回去。  
卢平还被带子束缚着解不开在地上挣扎，Ron和Hermione上前去帮他解开。  
Harry硬着头皮上前将骑在小天狼星身上的Snape的腰抱住往后拉，“别打了！别打了！”他一连串地叫着，整个人却被不住带着往前跑。  
他能够感觉到这个男人的怒火中烧。  
说实话，作为当事人之一，他其实也想要上前去揍小天狼星两拳。  
“我相信Snape教授不是那的人！”他不管不顾，闭着眼睛大喊了起来。  
Snape的动作停了下来，反而是小天狼星一拳打到了Snape的脸上。  
卢平终于在Ron与Hermione的帮助下将带子挣开了，他负责拖住了小天狼星，“我也相信severus不会那样做。”  
“你们…”小天狼星嗤笑了一声，想要说些什么。  
“你们还想不想解决这只耗子和我父母究竟是被谁杀死的这回事了。”Harry见这两个人都被制住，他冷冷地开口。  
接下来的事情就像在做梦一样。  
他们看见那只耗子在一个咒语的作用下，就变成了一个矮胖猥琐的秃头男人。  
他终于知道为什么小天狼星拼着命也要越狱，千里迢迢混入霍格沃茨找一只耗子。  
Harry看见Snape的表情变得可怕，但是或许他也一样。  
Ron在一边惊恐地躲避着那只原来是他的耗子，现在名为彼得的男人的求情。他看上去好像下一秒就要晕过去。  
“我们得把他带到城堡去。让他进入阿兹卡班。”Harry最后做了这个决定。  
他们好不容易顺着地道回到学校，走出打人柳。  
Snape罕见地对此场景沉默着一言不发。  
地面上忽然出现了模糊的影子，这群人沐浴在月光中。  
小天狼星和Snape僵住了。  
他们俩在此刻却忽然有默契了起来。  
“跑！”他们俩咆哮着，护着三个孩子，示意他们往后面跑。  
Hermione最先反应过来，她拉扯着两个男孩，声音惊恐地颤抖，“满…满月。”  
Harry的余光看见卢平僵住了，四肢颤抖着，脸上开始生出毛发，他的喉咙里面开始发出了人模仿不出来的、充满了威胁的低鸣。  
小天狼星快速变成那只像熊一样的大狗，Snape抽出了自己的魔杖，示意他们快点离开。  
“小矮星彼得！”他听见Hermione的惊呼。  
“他要逃跑了！”Ron指着一个方向，“他拿走了卢平的魔杖！”  
Harry发出了一个缴械咒，但是太晚了，小矮星彼得已经变形了，他钻入树丛不见了。再一回头，Snape与卢平也不见了。  
小天狼星追着小矮星彼得的痕迹跃入树丛。  
但没过多久，他们听见黑暗里传来一声吠叫、一声呜咽，一只狗负痛而吠……“小天狼星。”Harry喃喃地说。  
“我们也上去帮忙！”Ron的腿伤太严重，他已经走不动了，Harry和Hermione跟了上去。  
Harry竭尽全力跑着，感到冷，却没想一想感到冷意味着什么，嗥叫声突然停止了。  
他们跑到湖边才明白这是什么缘故，小天狼星又变成人了。  
他蹲着，双手举在头上。  
“别别别，”他呻吟道，“别别别，请别…”然后Harry看见它们了。  
至少有一百个摄瑰怪，黑黑的一团，在湖的周围向他们滑行过来。  
他飞快地转身，他所熟悉的那种冰冷的感觉渗透了他的五脏六腑，雾气开始模糊了他的视线，这帮家伙从四面八方的黑暗中更多地拥来；它们在包围…  
“Hermione，想想高兴的事情！”Harry大叫着举起了魔杖，他强迫自己想到小天狼星，只想小天狼星，想到以后要跟他一起生活，而且开始吟唱：“呼神护卫！呼神护卫！”  
小天狼星抖了一下，翻身一滚，躺在地上一动不动，苍白得像已经死了。  
“呼护…”Hermione低声说，“呼…呼护…”她很努力了，但是她说不好。  
他们被摄魂怪包围了。  
“呼神护卫！”他的魔杖冒出一缕银色的光线，像雾一样在他面前摇曳。与此同时，Harry感到Hermione倒在他身旁。  
他只有一个人了，完全一个人了。  
他感到自己的意识正在流失，摄魂怪那嘴——或者应该称之为洞，对准了他，骨头里泛出一阵阵的的冰冷。  
他忽然感到空气又暖和起来了，Harry集中全身力量把头抬起来几英寸，看见摄魂怪在离开，光线中有两头动物，穿越湖面疾驰而去。Harry很努力想看清那是什么，但汗水模糊了眼睛，它们很明亮，像身体似马，一头带角而雄壮威武，另一头则显得更加娇小。  
Harry保持头脑清醒，看着它们慢跑着到了对岸停下来。凭借它们的明亮，Harry看见有人在欢迎它回去，不止一人，其中一人看上去熟悉得奇怪，另一人显得更加高大一些，但是他看不清楚。  
那不可能是，Harry不理解。他不能再想什么了。  
他觉得最后一丝力气离开了他，他的脑袋撞在地上，他昏过去了。  
昏过去之前，他听见Snape跟人对话的声音。  
Harry醒了过来。  
在一片嘈杂的争论声中。  
“关于小天狼星和小矮星彼得究竟谁是真凶，我认为还是需要按照程序进行，在罪名还没被免除之前，他最好还是被隔离起来。”他听见Snape洋洋得意的声音。  
Harry费力从床上爬了起来，庞弗雷拿着一大块巧克力进来，“你醒了呀，Potter。”Harry看见Hermione还在自己的旁边的床上昏迷着。  
“Ron呢？”他从旁边拿起自己的眼镜戴上。  
“snape教授带他回到了城堡，现在没事啦。”庞弗雷拿起锤子敲着巧克力。  
“小天狼星呢？”他觉得Snape又可恶了起来，明明他也在现场听完了整个过程。  
“Potter，”庞弗雷夫人安慰他说，“没事。他们已经抓住布莱克了。他锁在楼上。”  
“什么！”他有些难以置信，“校长在哪，我想见他，我有话跟他说。”  
门被推开了，福吉和Snape走了进来。  
Harry急忙着争辩，“部长，小天狼星是无辜的，他…”  
福吉摆了摆手制止了他的话，“这一点可不能只凭借你们的一面之词，必要的程序不能省略，废了这么大劲抓住的罪犯再轻而易举地放掉，魔法部岂不是成了一个天大的笑话…”他忽然止住了话头，“Harry，你最需要的就是好好休息，我知道你现在脑子很乱，剩下的都交给我们就好了…”  
“Snape！你说点什么啊！”Harry恳求的目光移到了另一个人的身上，他发现Snape的身上有点狼狈，头发上还沾着点泥巴。  
“小天狼星刚刚大叫着就算是死在摄魂怪之吻底下也不愿意让我，这个肮脏、卑鄙的猥亵犯，帮他一根手指头。”Snape毫不在意地摊了摊手，“很遗憾，Potter。”  
“我相信你不是的，教授！”Harry急急地回答。  
“令人吃惊的信任。”snape看起来只觉得Harry是为了讨好他才这么说。  
“你明明知道小矮星彼得才是…”Harry知道这个男人还在记恨小天狼星刚刚对他的误解。  
“这都是他的一面之词，而我并不是一个轻信的人。”Snape拒绝的十分干脆。  
“你不能这样…你…”庞弗雷夫人将一大块巧克力塞进Harry的嘴里，“我想Harry需要休息了。”  
但是门又开了。  
邓布利多走了进来。  
“这里是校医院！”庞弗雷夫人看起来很生气。  
“我需要跟这孩子谈谈，你们都先出去吧。”邓布利多语气温和却很坚定。  
庞弗雷夫人像是想要反驳，但是最后还是退出了房间。Snape和福吉最后也走了出去。  
“孩子，”邓布利多制止了Harry想要说的话，“我想没有抓住小矮星彼得，我们也就没有证据在这么短的时间内还给布莱克一个清白。”  
“Snape教授听到了！”Harry急急忙忙地说。  
“我想我不必跟你解释他与布莱克之间的恩怨，但是这件事很明显也不是Snape说那么一两句话就有用的。”邓布利多耐心地解释，“释放小天狼星需要经历当初审判他的程序，而在此之前，他就是罪犯，我们无权直接释放他，Harry。”  
Harry难受极了，“那他就只能在摄魂怪的看管下？”  
邓布利多点头。  
“别灰心，孩子，”Harry抬头，看见邓布利多冲他眨眨眼，“虽然我们做不了程序内的事，但是程序外我们还有发挥的空间。”  
他挥了挥魔杖，从Hermione的衣兜内飘出一个计时器，带着金链子。  
“待会我把你关到柜子去，然后你拿着这个转三圈，就是回到三小时前，然后去找巴克比克。注意，不要被人看到你，尤其是，千万不要跟自己面对面。”邓布利多表情严肃，将链子带到他的脖子上，“牢牢记住我说的话，按照我的话做，听见了吗？”  
“听见了。”Harry懵懵懂懂地看邓布利多打开柜子门。  
“重复一遍我的要求。”邓布利多跟他强调了一遍。  
Harry钻进柜子，重复了一遍。  
“我记得你有那么一些打扮的小技巧，”邓布利多最后提醒道，“用上它。”  
他将柜子门关上，“现在，转三圈。”  
Harry照做了。  
黑暗的柜子不见了。  
Harry觉得自己在飞，飞得很快，向后飞。眼前掠过各种模糊的云彩和形状，耳朵里有东西在猛敲。他想大叫，但是听不见自己的声音，然后他觉得脚下触到坚实的土地了，所有东西又都聚焦了，他站在没有人的前厅里，一道金色的阳光从打开的前门射入地上。  
他才反应过来邓布利多最后说的话。他好像知道Hermione是怎么能够周转的过来如此多的课程了。  
“打扮的小技巧？”Harry忽然意识到邓布利多也知道了什么。  
但是现在他顾不得太多，他勉强压抑住自己秘密被知道的羞耻感，一边往宿舍跑。  
等他再次走出宿舍，已经是一个穿着白色连衣裙的长发女孩子。  
Harry一边琢磨着，一边往海格的小屋走去，他记得这个时间点自己正要跟着Ron和Hermione去找海格。  
“去找巴克比克什么意思呢？”Harry一时半会想不明白，他决定先照做。

  



	7. Chapter 7

  
Chapter 7  


中度德哈倾向预警  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Snape整理完今日考试的学生的分数后，他给卢平熬制的狼毒药剂还缺了一昧草药，他往草药房取完药材之后往回走，他又看见了那个熟悉的身影。  
女孩手腕上蜿蜒的蛇形像是对他的无情嘲讽。  
他手中的草药被他捏出汁液顺着手指滴答掉落，他却像是毫无感觉。  
但是很明显，今天是特殊的一天。  
比起抓住这个不知天高地厚的小鬼挽回自己的尊严，显然避免这一整个城堡的小动物成为变身的狼人的小点心更为重要。  
他艰难地转身，但是最后的那一眼像是记住了女孩离开的方向。

不过很显然，好事多磨这个词似乎是为了救世主而存在的。  
他没走多远就看见了Malfoy少爷与他的两位形影不离的跟班。  
“你们看到过这样可怜的东西了吗？”Malfoy眉飞色舞，“他还算是我们的老师呢！我爸爸已经掌握了整个委员会，邓布利多再怎么有能耐，不也还是要乖乖把那头畜生交出来。”  
高尔和克拉布不住附和。  
Harry怒火中烧，但是他还记着邓布利多的交代——不要被人看到。  
他在暗处躲着，待到他们走过了自己的面前，Harry毫不客气地使出了一个锁腿咒，噢要是Ron和Hermione在就好了。Harry这么想。  
他看见这个向来趾高气扬的Malfoy少爷像是被火燎了屁股一样一跳老高，双脚像被无形的带子捆绑在一起，“啪”地一下跳起，又“啪”地一下摔在地上。  
“谁！”Malfoy狼狈地在地上翻滚，两个跟班惊慌失措地四处张望。  
Harry暗暗笑了两声，转身离开。  
“蠢货，咒立停不会用吗！”他听见Malfoy气急败坏的咆哮。  
待到Malfoy站起来，他只看到少女洁白的裙角欢快地跳跃。

Harry照着自己记忆中的时间，躲在了海格的小屋旁，他看着海格打开房门迎接自己与Ron还有Hermione，接着他很快就听到了牛奶罐破碎的声音，以及Hermione的尖叫。  
Harry借着巨大的南瓜的遮挡，悄悄地拉近了距离观察着，巴克比克在离他不远的地方看着他这个不速之客。  
邓布利多、福吉以及那个扛着巨大斧头的行刑者走近了。  
他看着这副奇怪的场景，一个自己在不远处观察着另一个自己。  
巴克比克看着他，开始不耐烦地刨着地面。  
他看海格赶着三个小时前的自己离开，然后这个大个子看着巴克比克狠狠地擤了擤鼻涕，又进入了小屋。  
邓布利多一行人敲响了海格的门。  
Harry看到那个行刑者敏感地往自己的方向看了看，他把自己又往旁边藏了藏。  
邓布利多顺着行刑者的视线，笑眯眯地凑近了对方说话，遮住了Harry不小心露出的一角裙摆。  
“走吧，让我们进去喝口热茶，还要签字不是？”他听见邓布利多催促着。  
Harry松了一口气，他似乎理出了点头绪。  
他悄悄走进巴克比克，巴克比克已经盯着他好久，似乎觉得他的味道有点熟悉，但是又没有见过。  
Harry谨慎地观察着屋内，邓布利多背对着窗外，而福吉的声音响起，“我们，哦，必须向你宣读官方关于执行死刑的通告，海格。我会读得很快。然后你和麦克尼尔要签名的。麦克尼尔，你也应该听着，这是程序。”  
他向巴克比克鞠了个躬，瞪视巴克比克那双凶猛的橘黄色眼睛，一面告诫自己不要眨眼。  
巴克比克弯了弯带着鳞片的膝盖，又站直了，Harry摸索着解开了系在篱笆上的绳索。  
忽然邓布利多移开了挡在窗口的身影，福吉的侧脸暴露了出来，只要稍微偏一偏头就能看到试图牵走巴克比克的Harry。  
Harry的心脏要跳到嗓子眼了，他一瞬间僵直着身子不知道往哪里躲。  
而以他找球手的眼力能够看到福吉的脖子的肌肉似乎牵动着上面的脑袋要往自己的方向转动，好像画面一帧一帧地在他眼前缓慢播放。  
完了，要被看到了。  
Harry无处躲藏，他紧紧盯着福吉转过来的角度，仿佛就要给他一个对视。  
忽然，海格发出了像是无法接受一样崩溃地大哭。  
福吉的脑袋又转了回去。  
Harry扯着巴克比克的绳索，巨大的禽类像是想要知道它的好朋友怎么了，也探着头去看了看。  
“我，我想跟它在一起，不想它孤孤单单的…”伴随着海格不住的鼻涕声响，他哭的十分情真意切。  
“巴克比克，快走！”Harry嘶嘶地说。  
他几乎是使出了吃奶的力气将禽类那执着的脑袋掰回正确的方向，扯着它走了一两步。  
“请等一下，麦克尼尔，你也要在这签名。”是邓布利多的声音。  
Harry将绳索扯在肩上，用力地拽着它前进，巴克比克恼怒地拍着自己的翅膀。  
他觉得自己像是麻瓜世界那副著名的《贝加尔湖的纤夫》中的一员。  
终于，巴克比克像是听见海格没有更大的哭声了，才不情愿地随着Harry的步子小跑起来。  
终于在看不见屋子，而小屋中的人也瞧不见他和巴克比克的范围了。  
Harry只想累的瘫在地上，这只怪兽的消极配合让他的两只胳膊像是拎着个横冲直撞的鬼飞球在魁地奇场上飞一天一样。  
“砰”地一声，海格小屋的后门打开了，他紧张地听着…  
“它到哪里去了？”这是委员会成员尖尖的声音，“那畜生哪里去？”  
“本来是拴在这儿的，”那行刑手狂怒地说，“我刚才看见的，就在这儿！”  
“真奇怪。”邓布利多说，他声音里带着有趣的意思。  
一阵沙沙声，然后是挥动斧子的钝响。行刑手似乎把斧头砍进篱笆以发泄愤怒。  
然后传来一阵嚎叫，这次他们可以听到海格边抽泣边说的话。“走了，走了，上帝保佑它，它走了，一定是自己挣脱了，比克，你多聪明啊！”  
巴克比克开始要挣脱绳子，要回到海格那里去。Harry不得不更加用力抓住绳子，连脚跟都开始用力，尽量站稳，以便止住巴克比克。  
“有人解开绳子了，”那行刑手咆哮遭，“我们应该搜寻场地，还有那林子……”  
“麦克尼尔，要是巴克比克的确被人偷走了，你真的以为贼会徒步带走它吗？”邓布利多说，听上去仍旧是感到有趣的声音，“搜寻天空吧，要是你愿意，海格。我想喝杯茶，要不一大杯白兰地也行。”  
“当，当然，教授，”海格说，声音听起来快乐而虚弱，“进来，进来…”Harry仔细听着。  
脚步声、行刑手低低的诅咒声，门啪的一响，然后一切再次归于静寂。  
现在怎么办？Harry有些无助地想道，一面向四周看着。  
他看见了一颗铂金色的脑袋从树丛中钻出。  
旁边的巴克比克像是也记起了这个对它不敬的铂金色脑袋，开始不悦地扑腾着翅膀。  
“嘿，你怎么在这！”Harry压低了声音，一边还得试图安抚这只不安的巨禽。  
Draco看起来也像是不喜欢巴克比克一样厌恶地皱眉，“所以你就是来救它？这只丑陋的、粗鄙的怪兽？”  
“收回你的话！”Harry的语气开始变得有攻击性，他现在只希望这个还没有彻底断奶的Malfoy少爷不要再想起拿他爹的权势来试图处死巴克比克。  
他扯着巴克比克绕过Draco。  
“你这是违反规定的行为你知道吗？”Draco看起来也并没有像是想要跑到木屋中去找那些人来抓住巴克比克的样子。  
这让Harry松了口气。  
“我违反的规定还少了吗？”Harry冷淡地回敬了一句，并不想跟他有太多的交集。  
Draco跟上他的脚步，但是一旁的巴克比克像是故意跟他作对一样又要冲着Malfoy少爷顶撞过去。  
“嘿，巴克比克！”Harry低低地喝了它一句，护着Draco躲开。  
“哼，这头畜生跟那个疤头简直一模一样的讨厌，”Draco恨恨地说，“难怪它只肯搭理那个Potter！”  
Harry倒是从这话中听出了什么，他有些迟疑地盯着Draco好一会地打量。  
Malfoy少爷白皙的脸皮在少女长久的凝视下开始泛出红晕，“干，干嘛！”他色厉内荏地大声问道。  
“所以，”Harry反而带着些肯定地开了口，“你想要骑巴克比克吗？”  
对面向来骄傲的Draco眼神一亮，但是还是别别扭扭地开口，“谁，谁想要啊。”他却已经露出了跃跃欲试的表情。  
“哦，是哦，那大概是我理解错了，没有人想要骑巴克比克，没有人想要跟它玩，反正它跟那个Harry·Potter一样讨人厌。”Harry牵着巴克比克就要往前走。  
“我！是我！是我想要骑巴克比克兜风！”Draco站在原地自暴自弃地冲Harry大喊。  
“嘘！”Harry瞪了他一眼，后者悻悻地闭了嘴，慢慢跟上。  
Draco好像才意识到自己暴露了什么，他试图挽尊，“我说，明明是你之前说还欠我一个人情的，就当我施舍一个让你还人情的机会吧。”  
Harry开始觉得那么一点有趣，他试探地开口，“你当初为什么要挑衅巴克比克？”Harry不太明白Draco到底是多么大胆才敢这样去挑战一头看起来就十分凶猛的猛禽的威严。  
他半晌没有听到旁边人的回答，不禁转头看着Draco。  
“我就是看那个疤头骑着它飞了两圈，觉得它好像也没有什么了不起的。”Draco低着头，Harry在想Malfoy究竟是有多讨厌自己。  
他忍不住问了出来。  
“反正这辈子都讨厌他！”Draco像是不愿意继续这个话题了，气鼓鼓地将头转到一边。  
“行吧。”Harry暗暗地翻了个白眼，“明明你自己也没有多讨人喜欢啊。”他小声地嘀咕。  
“我说你，”Draco像是忽然想到了什么，转过头紧张地盯着眼前的少女，“你可不准跟他一起玩！”  
“哈？”Harry简直要被这个Malfoy少爷莫名其妙的发言气笑，“我又不是你的跟班，你管我跟谁玩。”  
巴克比克跟着两人的步伐在后面慢悠悠地走着，但是偶尔还是会想要上前试图顶一下Malfoy。  
“我们也算朋友对吧？”Harry听他最后默默憋出了那么一句，他琢磨着如果现在对方知道自己就是他嘴里那个“讨厌的疤头”，这个Malfoy少爷会不会羞愤到自杀。  
Draco看着少女回头冲他璀然一笑，巴克比克经过他的时候像是懂了什么，从坚硬的喙上的两个气孔中喷出了一声类似嗤笑的声音。Malfoy看着她雀跃地在丛林间漫步，他叹了口气。  
“还不跟上啊，朋友？”他听见少女戏谑的声音。  
Malfoy抑制不住自己脸上的笑容急忙跟上。

暮色渐渐暗沉，将影子拉的极长，直到最后慢慢地没入黑暗中。  
Harry在印象中的能够看到那棵柳树的树丛旁等着，他叮嘱Draco，“待会要是你见到什么，都千万别出声，也别做，知道了吗？”  
Draco还沉浸在刚刚的喜悦中，此刻自然是不管Harry说什么他都答应。  
一个黑色的身影跳到草坪上，大叫声在寂静的夜晚回响。“放开它，放开，斑斑，到这里来！”  
然后他们看见又有两个人不知从什么地方冒了出来。Harry看见自己和Hermione在追Ron。然后他看见Ron弯下身子。“可抓住你了，放开，你这只臭猫！”  
那只狗的巨大身影从那棵柳树根部跳了出来。他们看见它把Harry冲倒在地，然后抓住Ron…  
“从这里看甚至更糟。”Harry感叹着说，看着那只狗把Ron拖到树底下。  
Malfoy盯着这一场面回不过神，“这是怎么一回事啊…”  
Harry觉得自己大概能够理解邓布利多的意思了，他知道自己现在唯一能做的事情就是等待。  
“你究竟是什么人啊？”Draco问出了这一句之后，又立马改口，“不，你不用说了，反正照做就是了对吧？”他像是有些接受不能地捂脸。  
Harry想了想，他选择性地挑挑拣拣了一些信息透露给了Draco。  
“所以说，小天狼星是无辜的？”Draco瞪大了眼，“真正的凶手是小矮星彼得？”  
“总之，是这样没错了。”Harry点头，他看着该出场的人物一个个地出现，在Snape捡到他的隐身衣时，Harry感到了宿命的荒谬。  
他开始猜测自己在昏迷过去之前究竟是谁救了自己。  
但是想了半天没能得出一个答案。Harry看了眼旁边的Draco，向来挂满了骄傲与不屑的面孔此刻却带着一些忐忑。  
“你可以试着跟巴克比克鞠个躬。”Harry估摸着大概还有一会，他指挥着Draco——找点事做才不会想太多。  
他看着Draco虽说是鞠躬，但是却仍旧带着些贵气的举止，他得说这时候的Malfoy才给人一些贵族的感觉。  
Malfoy终于摸上了巴克比克的羽毛时，眼神里面是掩饰不住的兴奋。  
“别总是想着那个Potter怎么讨厌，你明明可以做的比他还好的不是吗？”Harry并不在意这样贬损自己，他只希望这个Malfoy可以消停一会，别老针对自己。

“来了。”Harry低声地提醒，“牵着巴克比克，在这等我，知道吗？千万千万，别让人发现了…”  
“不管看到什么都别出来。好了我知道了，我最爱惜自己的小命了。”Draco装作不耐烦地摆手，他想了想，最后还是略带迟疑但认真地说道，“我…不知道你要做什么，但是我相信你，快去吧。”  
Harry知道自己不能随意干涉这一切，他看着自己和Hermione听见小天狼星的嚎叫后，急急忙忙赶过去的背影。  
他迂回地跑到另一边，他一定要看清楚，那个救了他的人是谁。  
一定要是他想的那样啊。  
他在心里祈求。

Harry向湖面看，心脏在胸膛里跳得和擂鼓一样。那派遣守护神的人，不管是谁，现在随时都可能出现。  
他要张望，他必须知道，Harry跑了起来，脑子里只想着他的父母，那俩人要是他们的话，他必须知道，必须看见。  
湖越来越近了，但是那里什么人也没有。  
在对岸，他看到了小小的银色闪光，那是他自己设想的守护神，就在水边有一丛灌木。  
Harry躲在灌木后面，通过树叶之间的空隙拼命张望。对岸的银色闪光突然之间熄灭了，他浑身一阵恐惧战栗，现在随时…  
“来吧，”他喃喃地说，四处张望，“你在哪里？爸爸妈妈，来吧……”  
他祈求，他没有意识到他正在哭泣。  
但是谁也没有来。Harry抬头看湖边那一圈摄魂怪。  
其中之一正放下它的头巾。  
拯救者应该这时到场，但是这次没人前来帮忙，然后他恍然了，他明白了。  
他没有看见他爸爸，他看见的是他自己，和另一个谁。  
Harry从树丛后面跳出来，抽出魔杖。  
“呼神护卫！”  
另一人的声音与他重合。  
从他魔杖末端冒出来的，不是不成形的雾状物，而是一头令人炫目的银色动物。另一只同样的动物也在向着水面的另一头跑去。  
他眯起眼睛，努力看清楚那是什么。  
不，两只动物之间还是具有差别的。  
一只带了角，一只没有。  
看上去像是马。  
它们结伴着、呼啸着、带着他的勇气、他的渴望、他的失望、他的希望，越过深色的湖面疾驰，向着那最黑暗之处。  
他看见它们低下头对准那一大群摄魂怪冲过去，现在它们围绕着地面上黑色的形体一圈圈地跑着，摄魂怪后退、溃散、隐入黑暗之中，它们走了。  
那两只相似的守护神转过身。  
它们一起越过平静的水面向着Harry慢跑回来。  
它们不是马。  
一只牡鹿和另一只牝鹿。  
它们全身发亮，像天上的月亮一样。  
两轮清冷的明月在向他跑来，在岸边停住了。  
月亮的蹄子在软泥地上没有留下痕迹。  
两双银色的大眼睛看着Harry。  
它们相互舔舐了一下对方的皮毛，像是记住了对方的味道。  
但是当Harry向它伸出颤抖的手指的时侯，它们不见了。  
Harry站在当地，手仍然向前伸着。  
然后，心猛然一跳，他听见后面的脚步声，他转过身去，看见Snape表情复杂地向他走来。  
“你究竟是谁。”Harry恍惚地看着眼前的男人，原来另一头牝鹿是Snape的吗？  
Snape看着面前穿着白色连衣裙的女孩，他的脑海里面还是刚刚的场景，她伸出手将要抚摸守护神时，忽然溃散的银色光芒将女孩脸上的泪痕映照的十分清楚，应该是悲伤的泪水，但是却带着释然的表情。  
他说不出自己那时候的感觉，却觉得麻瓜们所说的救赎，大概也就是如此。  
不容亵渎。  
Harry不明白为什么自己与Snape的守护神这么相似，但是这不影响他转身就跑。  
Snape见状倒是想起来另一个守护神为牡鹿的家伙，他冷哼了一声要追上，却不知道哪里飞来了一道障碍重重，一下子将他绊到在地，旁边的泥巴一下飞溅到他的头发上。  
等他爬起来的时候，哪里还有那个女孩的身影。

“刚刚真是谢谢你了。”Harry对Draco感谢。  
“可别说了，”Draco苦恼地顿在地上揪着自己平时十分爱惜的金发，“我居然对院长出手了，希望他千万别看到我。”  
Harry对此表示爱莫能助。  
他猫在树丛中看着Snape恨恨地环顾四周，但是却找不到自己之后，召唤了担架，将躺在一旁的地上的人纷纷漂浮回去了学校。  
他估算着时间，透过黑暗看着。有一人人匆匆穿过场地，走向一个入口。他的腰带上有什么东西在闪闪发亮。  
“麦克尼尔，”Harry肯定地说，“是那行刑手，他去找那些摄魂怪了，是这样的。我们走吧。”  
他们一前一后地坐上了巴克比克。  
Draco感觉自己的手无处安放，简直放哪都不是。  
但是他很快就忘了这些——  
实在是，太爽了！  
完全不同于飞天扫帚的感觉。  
巴克比克向夜空高飞。那一双大翅膀在下面有力地扇动。  
Harry催促巴克比克向前快飞。  
他们正悄悄地滑向城堡上层，Harry使劲拉左手那边的绳子，巴克比克转弯了。Harry努力去数在身边飞快掠过的窗子…“吁！”他说，尽量往后拉。  
巴克比克放慢了速度，他们发现自己停下来了，不过他们还是在空中或升或降，因为不这样巴克比克就没法停在空中。  
“他在那里！”Harry说，他们升到那扇窗旁时发现了小天狼星。  
他伸手去够，巴克比克的双翼下垂时，他能够用力敲玻璃。  
Harry看见他的下巴受伤了。  
小天狼星从椅子上跳起来，赶到窗子前，想打开窗子，但窗子是锁着的。  
“后退！”Draco对Harry叫道，他抽出魔杖，“阿拉霍洞开！”  
窗子突然打开了。  
“怎么，怎么…你们是谁…”小天狼星虚弱但又警惕地说，瞪眼看着那头鹰头马身有翼兽和身上的两个小孩。  
“上来，没有多少时间了，”Harry说，用力抓住巴克比克细长脖子的两边让它稳定，“你一定要从这里出去，摄魂怪就要来了。麦克尼尔已经去叫它们了。”  
小天狼星依旧警惕着。  
Harry叹了口气，将Draco从自己的身后拽出来，“他的妈妈是纳西莎·马尔福。”  
Draco没有料到这个场面，他像是想要说什么，但是嘴巴张张合合半天，最终还是呐呐地吐露出一句为不可闻的，“舅舅。”  
小天狼星愣了半天，最终在Harry的催促下，两手扶着窗框，把脑袋和肩膀探了出来。幸而他是那么瘦。  
几秒之内，他已经设法把一条腿跨到了克比克的背上，并且爬到了鹰头马身有翼兽背上，坐在Draco背后。  
“好啦，巴克比克，向上飞！”Harry摇动着绳子不管后面两人多么不自在，“飞到塔楼。来吧！”  
这头鹰头马身有翼兽双翼一振，他们就又向上飞去，飞得和西塔楼顶一样高。  
巴克比克哒的一声降落在墙上，Harry和Draco立刻从它背上滑下来。  
“小天狼星，你最好快走，”Harry喘着气说，“他们随时都会到弗立维的办公室去的，他们会发现你跑了。”巴克比克脚爪抓地，扬起它那尖尖的脑袋。  
“另外一个男孩怎么样了？Ron？”小天狼星急切地问。  
“他会没事的，他还不很好，但是庞弗雷夫人说她能够让他好一点儿的。快，走吧！”  
但是小天狼星还在注视着他们。“我怎么感谢你们…”  
“走吧！”Harry叫到，Draco没忍住也一起叫着。  
小天狼星让巴克比克调转头，面向天空。  
“我们会再见的，”他对着Draco说，“替我向你妈妈问好，Draco。”他不大自在地冲那个铂金发色的男孩说。  
然后他用脚跟夹了夹巴克比克的两肋。  
巨大的双翼再次展开，Harry和Draco连忙向后跳去，那鹰头马身有翼兽飞上了天空，Harry目送着他们，但见它和骑它的人越来越小，然后一朵浮云遮住了月亮。  
Draco看着失去了一人一兽的夜空，转头正想说些什么，却发现旁边已经空无一人了。

Harry一路狂奔着一边擦着自己的脸，他跌跌撞撞磕磕绊绊地回到宿舍换回了自己的巫师袍，在他扣上扣子，躲开Snape和福吉交谈的地方，门开了，邓布利多的后背出现了。  
“待会我把你关到柜子去，然后你拿着这个转三圈，就是回到三小时前，然后去找巴克比克。注意，不要被人看到你，尤其是，千万不要跟自己面对面。”他听到邓布利多又跟他小声地嘀咕了两句后，他关上房门。  
Harry向前跑去，邓布利多抬眼一看，“唔？”  
“我，做到了。”Harry上气不接下气，“我让他骑着巴克比克走了。”  
邓布利多露出了一个满意的笑容。  
Harry进入了病房，Ron和Hermione依然安静地睡在那。  
他掏出那个金色的计时器，放回Hermione的衣兜里。  
他接过庞弗雷的巧克力，听着外面由于发现小天狼星不见了的兵荒马乱，他舔着自己沾了巧克力的手指满足地眯起了眼。

或许黑魔法防御术这门课真是被诅咒过，Harry想着。  
他去送了卢平，而狼人先生对此反应平静，“家长们是不会放心自己的孩子拥有一个狼人教授的。”  
而关于守护神咒的问题，他问了邓布利多。  
睿智的老人这样回答，“你所爱的人不会真正离开你，Harry，你昨晚确实见到了他们，你的父母。”  
“那Snape教授的守护神？”这是他最百思不得其解的一部分。  
“这就是另一个需要你自己去发现的故事啦。”老人最终这样笑着回答。  
格兰芬多又是今年的院冠军。  
Harry为此快乐得忘记了自己又要回到德思礼家的这件事。  
“明年我一定不会选这么多课了。”Hermione叹着气。  
“你居然都没有告诉我们这回事！”Ron埋怨着，“我们真的是朋友吗？”  
Harry听着两位朋友的斗嘴。  
一只小猫头鹰飞过来，是小天狼星送给Ron的礼物，当做是对他没有宠物的补偿。  
一封信给了Harry，信中他以教父的身份同意Harry的霍格莫德村申请。  
好歹都算有了一个美好的结局不是吗？  
Harry看着窗外的远山微笑。

  



	8. Chapter 8

  
Chapter 8  


Harry直挺挺地躺在床上，他呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气。  
他刚刚从一个非常逼真的噩梦中醒来。  
男孩满脸惨白地从床上爬起来，他细瘦的手指在伤疤上用力地摁着，仿佛这样就可以将那些疼痛摁回它们来的地方去。  
他抓起床头边的眼镜戴上，拉开窗帘，窗外暖色的路灯灯光照射进来。  
借着这些微光亮，Harry对着镜子看了两眼。  
其实这个动作没有什么意义，因为镜子中仍然是那个熟悉的，瘦弱的十四岁男孩，一双绿莹莹的、充满了困惑的眼睛端详着自己的疤痕。  
并没有什么异常。  
但仍然钻心地疼痛。

Harry闭着眼竭力回忆刚刚的梦境。  
一个昏暗的房间…彼得、伏地魔…一个被他们杀死的巫师、还有一个麻瓜老人…是的了，还有自己，他们提到了自己。  
他猛地睁大眼睛，他想起上一次伤疤的疼痛原因是因为伏地魔就在附近，那么这一次呢？  
他侧耳仔细倾听，只听到自己的表哥达力发出一声吓人的鼾声，然后又沉沉睡去。  
Harry嘲笑自己的大惊小怪。  
他慢慢躺回床上，但是他忘记将窗帘拉上，一大片的灯光打在他的枕头边。  
他不想下床了，于是尽量把自己往另一边挪了挪，但是也不能有太大的动作，因为另一边他就会掉下去。  
于是他在一种不是很舒服的僵直着身体的姿势下慢慢阖上自己双眼。  
但伤疤的疼痛依然一抽一抽地提醒着他。  
Harry只好转移自己的注意力：接下来就是四年级了，他真是迫不及待地想要回到那座城堡中去。  
但是还有两周呢，他有些无奈地想。他是如此地想念自己的朋友。  
他也渴望着那些能够在夜晚释放自己的时刻。  
惊险、刺激。  
这些迷人的经历来源于那座神奇的城堡，当然更是有一部分来源于构成这份奇妙经历的其他的参与者。  
虽然这么说很是挑衅，但是吧——  
Harry想，如果没有与Snape的斗智斗勇，夜游这项活动真是会变得索然无味了那么一点。  
不过说到这回事。Harry翻了个身。  
邓布利多教授是怎么知道的。他有点后知后觉，不过邓布利多的态度已经说明了一切。Harry感到安心了很多。  
他揉着自己额上的伤疤，疼痛并没有缓解。这件事需要让邓布利多教授知道吗？写封信吗？  
亲爱的邓布利多，我的额头上的伤疤在我梦到伏地魔想要杀了我之后，感到十分疼痛。这令我感到十分困扰。期待您的回信。您亲爱的Harry。  
这样的话，就算在脑海里想一想都傻得令人想要笑出来。  
Harry默默打消了自己的这个想法。邓布利多教授已经有够多的烦恼了，自己应该试着自己解决问题。  
如果找Hermione和Ron呢？  
他也能够想到他们俩的反应。  
Hermione大概会用着那种上扬的语调询问他的一些症状，然后去书里面找有没有什么解决方法。  
但是，整个魔法界也就只有他一个救世主，也只有他这一个史无前例，怎么能够在书里找到呢？  
Ron大概会说，他去问问他爸爸，他爸爸对这些冷僻的方面可能会有研究。不过这就意味着韦斯莱一家人都知道了。  
他可实在不希望他们为自己的伤疤大惊小怪。  
其实如果可以的话，他希望与小天狼星诉说自己的烦恼。  
教父。  
自己也终于是有了亲人了。他一想到这件事情就感到十分的快活。他告诉佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父说自己的教父是一个通缉犯，他们那惊恐地仿佛下一秒就要撅过去的表情实在太好笑了。托小天狼星的福，这个假期他过的很是舒心。  
可是小天狼星现在还在外面逃亡，猫头鹰能找到他，但是Harry不敢——  
他怕有人顺着这个就抓到小天狼星。  
Harry有些好奇地琢磨着当初小天狼星与自己父母的那些经历。一定是十分精彩的吧。  
他思绪散漫。  
是的了，他们与Snape…  
Harry摸着伤疤的动作不由得顿了顿。  
他觉得现在对这位魔药教授的心情十分复杂。  
虽然这个男人确实不喜欢他，但是作为一个教授，Harry得说他是十分称职的。起码他怀疑了自己的身份，却依然在遭遇狼人的时候挺身而出保护了自己。  
Harry放下按着伤疤的手，他借着窗外的光线，举起手臂仔细地端详着上面那条在他的手腕上游走的小蛇。  
如果这是在小时候的自己，或许他会觉得这是一份礼物。  
他又摸了摸自己的伤疤。  
如果给Snape写信，他会如何回复自己？  
这个想法一出，Harry感到有些不大现实，但是又充满了诱惑力。  
是的，写了又如何？  
反正这个男人对自己的印象也不能再坏了，而他如果还有那么一点点为人师表的自觉，就不应该对自己的求助视若无睹对吧。  
或许夜晚总是会令人冲动。  
Harry马上起来摸出了纸笔，提笔写了一阵。  
他斟酌着措辞，又改了改，然后打开了海德薇的笼子。  
“好姑娘，去吧。”他摸着海德薇雪白的羽毛，打开窗户将它放了出去。

Snape最喜欢的时候就是假期。  
这意味着他无需为邓布利多那些稀奇古怪的想法付诸自己的实践，也不用面对那些只知道用自己的毛手毛脚亵渎坩埚的低能儿，更重要的是他可以全身心地投入自己所热爱的，无论是黑魔法还是魔药也好，每一点的探索都令自己感到无上的欢乐。  
当然，更重要的是，他不必再为某些小崽子而牺牲自己的私人时间在夜间的城堡巡逻。Snape翻过又一页的《魔法寻踪》之后颇有些咬牙切齿地想到。  
这时窗外传来翅膀扑腾的声音。  
Snape皱起了眉，邓布利多一到假期就到世界各地去进行所谓的“老年人想要见识世面”的旅行，龙血的第十二种用途就是这样被他发现的；而卢修斯，作为一个贵族，这个时间点的打扰是一种失礼。他想不出谁会在现在给他寄猫头鹰信。  
他只略略思索了几秒，还是将窗外的猫头鹰放了进来。  
“Harry·Potter…”他看见那只雪白的猫头鹰就认出了主人。  
而信封上那一笔一划笨拙的字迹，Snape非常熟悉。  
他瞪着那封信能有好一会，海德薇抬着一只脚好久发现对方没有动静，不由得啄了他一口。  
“啧…真是物似主人型…”Snape不轻不重地抱怨了一句，将信封取下。  
猫头鹰才蹦蹦跳跳地从桌上往窗外飞去。  
尽管取下了信封，Snape还是没有马上将它打开。  
他像是在对待一条恶咒一样谨慎，只是用魔杖点了点。  
信封打开，一张信纸飘了出来，舒展开，但是除此之外，什么都没有发生。  
他像是有些失望地叹了声，才开始认真看起了信件。  
Snape先是带着一些傲慢的眼神，捻起那张信纸上下扫视了两眼，最显眼的是那一团一团写了之后又划掉的污渍，这令他不由得嫌弃地呼出一声鼻息。  
他开始认真看了起来，表情从最开始的不屑，变为郑重，最后竟然有些凝重。他的眉头开始深深地紧锁。

（信件大意：  
亲爱的尊敬的Snape教授：  
很抱歉占用您宝贵的时间，我正在被一件小事所困扰，但实在不知道向谁求助但您是一位举世皆知的魔力高深的巫师，我想这一点问题在您看来应轻而易举就能够解决了。  
我做了一个可怕的噩梦，我看见伏地魔与小矮星彼得在一起，他们杀了一位巫师，一个麻瓜，接下来他们还准备针对我谋划着什么，这个梦境过于逼真以至于我怀疑它或许真的发生了。以及我的伤疤阵阵发痛，痛觉已经过多地影响了我的思考，您知道魔咒伤疤在多年后又会引起疼痛的情况吗？  
期待等待您的回信。  
你的，  
Harry ）

高大的男人在房间里来回踱步了两圈。  
若是平常，他或许会出言打击这个男孩一些什么，但邓布利多跟他说过，伏地魔与这个男孩之间是存在着某种联系的，他不由思索着。

Harry有些无精打采地呆在自己的房间里面翻看着《和火炮队一起飞翔》，一个巫师把球投进了五十英尺高的圆环，十分漂亮地赢得了一分。  
这是一个精彩的动作，但是Harry不知是由于伤疤疼痛还是寄出那封信就开始涌现的后悔情绪，他整晚整晚地没能睡好。  
“Harry·Potter！”他听到楼下弗农姨父的叫声，带着很明显的恼怒。  
一般这种叫声就意味着又是什么有关于魔法的、那些在他们看来不正常的东西又来了。  
Harry应了一声，故意用一种慢吞吞的动作下楼。  
但是他很快就愣住了——  
穿着黑袍的巫师面无表情地与佩妮姨妈大眼瞪小眼。弗农姨父紧张地在一旁盯着，而达力，那向小猪一样的身躯努力地缩在沙发后面看着一切。  
Snape见到他下楼，不耐烦地挑眉，“去收拾你的东西。”  
Harry还没有表态，佩妮姨妈先忍不住了，“Severus·Snape，你这个肮脏的…”她咬牙切齿，“你来干什么？”  
Snape冷漠地抬眼看向Harry，“还愣着干什么，跟我离开这里。”  
Harry没有想到这两人之间似是有旧，虽然看起来并不是好的那种方面。他倒退着走上楼梯，想要听到更多。  
佩妮的脸开始涨成一种猪肝色，“他是莉莉的孩子，他凭什么跟你走？”  
“莉莉的孩子…”Snape咀嚼着这个字眼，“你也知道这是莉莉的孩子，”他冷笑着，带着一种奇异的报复神采，“那你就知道他是属于魔法界的。”  
Harry听到这种熟悉的往日里他所讨厌的傲慢的语气，今天却令他感到愉快。  
他很快地收拾了自己的行李。  
其实也没多少行李，Harry将那一堆的女装使劲地压在箱子最里头，然后再将自己的巫师袍盖上去，最后是几本书。  
他拎着他的那只箱子与海德薇，再拿上他的魔杖，毫不留恋地关上了那扇名义上属于他的卧室的门。  
楼下此刻却达成了一种诡异的和平。  
Snape抬眼，见他下来了，只说了一句跟上，就头也不回地打开房门走了出去。  
Harry亦步亦趋地，他回头看了眼佩妮姨妈，发现她用一种混杂着厌恶与看起来像是怀念的眼神看着Snape的背影。  
不过Harry很快就打消了这个念头，因为弗农姨夫已经用力地瞪着他，然后把门“砰”地一下关上了。   
Snape听到后面的动静，不屑地瞟了一眼之后，他像是施舍般地伸出自己的手，带着牙疼的表情开口，“牵着。”  
Harry一头雾水，但是他看着Snape的脸色，还是小心翼翼地将自己的手放上去。下一秒——  
“幻影移形。”  
Harry在双脚触及地面的下一刻就踉跄了一下，然后还是没能止住地一屁股坐到了地上。  
从这个角度看起来，这个男人更加高大了。  
Harry看着男人的眼神忽然锐利，他顺着视线看到自己的手腕，一小截蛇尾在袖口处的皮肤上勾了勾之后就一闪而逝。  
Snape蹲下，Harry不由向后躲了躲，他带着些只有他知道的心虚解释，“这是之前学校流行的，在德思礼家它还能陪我解解闷…”他的声音越来越小。  
Snape的重点却已经转移到了别的方面，男孩身上穿的那件无领长袖运动肥大得要命，看得出他已经把袖子卷起了四五道，才能露出双手，衣服的下摆一直拖到那条无比肥大的牛仔裤的膝盖上。  
他的表情开始有些僵硬，“你穿的…你表哥的？”  
Harry无辜地点头。  
“你这该被摄魂怪亲吻的姨妈和她那像待宰的猪一样的丈夫和儿子…”伴随着一种愤怒的嘶嘶声，但是Snape很快就控制住了。  
他站起来，瞥向那个站直了身体之后在拍打自己屁股上的尘土的、在这一身肥大的衣物下显得格外瘦小的男孩，“坐好，让我看看你的伤疤。”  
Harry没想到他为了看自己的伤疤就如此大费周章，他困惑地看了眼男人，但是没有发出疑问。  
Snape不知出于何种心理，好心地解释了两句，“韦斯莱先生拜托了我，他为你弄了张魁地奇世界杯的门票，”他不去看男孩忽然发亮的眼睛，“周一早上我会带你去见他们。”  
男孩已经坐到椅子上快活地扬起脑袋等着他查看伤疤了。  
Snape拨开他的发丝，仔细查看起来。  
这对Harry来说也是一种奇特的经历，他看见男人的脸凑得极近，眼神专注，油腻的头发紧贴着苍白的脸颊，鹰钩鼻呼出的鼻息喷在他的脸上，嘴巴旁的两道法令纹令他看起来更加地不近人情，但嘴唇却很薄，Harry听女生们说过，这样的人是极刻薄的。他觉得这种说法是对的。  
他能够闻到魔药教授身上传来的魔药的味道，但这并不令他讨厌。  
Harry安静地等待男人检查完毕。  
“看不出有什么红肿或者溃烂，”Snape研究着伤疤的表面，“摸的时候什么感觉？”Harry感到男人的指腹轻柔地拂过，疤痕处本就比其他地方更加敏感，这种力度令他的感到战栗。  
“不会痛。”Harry努力将注意力放回感受伤疤的疼痛上。  
“这样呢？”他感到按在自己伤疤上的手指更加用力了一点，Harry绷着神经去感受，但是却越只能感受到男人指尖温度在嚣张地宣誓自己的存在感。  
Harry的眼睫颤抖，他近乎是无措地任由男人的抚弄。  
“不…不会。”他嗫嚅着。  
男人放开了手，他审视着面前这个男孩，“我希望这不是你博取关注的手段。”  
Harry那些奇妙的想法在这样怀疑注视下顿时消失，“我想我也不需要为了博取您的关注，先生。”他学着对方惯常使用的假笑。  
这也是令Snape最想不通的一点，“是啊，收到救世主的求助真是令鄙人受宠若惊啊。”他不冷不热地开口。  
Harry涨红了脸，他要怎么说？难道说因为您从狼人的口中救过我所以我觉得您可以信任？  
他用极为没有说服力的语气，“我知道您是好人。”  
“真是令人感动啊，圣人波特。”Snape懒得再继续探究原因了，他挥舞着魔杖指挥Harry的箱子飞上楼，再点了点Harry身上的衣物，将它们变为了适合的大小，“你的房间在楼上，没有什么事情就不要来打扰我。”他顿了顿，像是想起了Harry为何会出现在这里的原因，纡尊降贵地补充了一句，“伤疤再有疼痛来找我。”  
Harry看着他毫不留情地关上了他魔药工作间的门。

一连几天，Harry的伤疤都毫无动静。这也意味着两人之间的相安无事。  
真是奇妙，明明住在同一个屋檐下，却能够几天都不见面。Harry这样想着。  
今天一早天没亮，Snape就带着他出门了。  
Harry知道是要带着他去魁地奇世界杯的场地，但是在他印象中，Snape并不喜欢这类比赛。  
“先生，我们这是要走多久？”Harry一脚深一脚浅地踩在泥泞的小路上，原先的漆黑一片渐渐变成了深蓝，他不得不小跑着跟上前面男人的步伐，但是时不时被隐藏的兔子洞绊一下。他不得不低着头认真盯着脚下的步伐，但仍然会偶尔踉跄一下。  
前面的人忽然停住，Harry一头撞上了Snape坚硬的胸膛。  
Harry不知道为什么这时候居然要感叹这个男人居然有胸肌。  
Snape原先在思索着卢修斯发来的消息，直到Harry说话，他才注意到男孩的窘状，“我想根据救世主对魁地奇的热爱能够支撑你到达目的地的。”他将男孩推离自己，扶着他站好，“跟上。”  
Harry发现尽管毒舌的魔药教授在讲话上毫不留情，但还是放慢了自己的步子。  
他偷偷抿着自己的嘴笑了，一步一步地踩着男人的步子跟上。

到了营地，Harry老远就看见韦斯莱一家注目的红发，他欢快地向他们打招呼，但是步子迈出没有两步，他又停住，转身回来面向Snape。  
Snape看见男孩脸上带着犹豫，他抱臂等待着男孩的发言。  
“谢谢您，Snape教授。”Harry不知道为什么竟然对这个男人产生出了一点亲切之意，他真情实意地感谢他。  
男人像是有些惊讶地挑眉，但很快恢复了他那种不近人情的样子，“享受你最后的假期吧，行李我会帮你带回学校。”他露出带着恶意的笑容，“很快，开学愉快。”  
Harry撇了撇嘴，他看着男人往Malfoy家的帐篷走去，他也重新扬起笑容往韦斯莱家的方向走。

  



	9. Chapter 9

  
Chapter 9  


Harry无精打采地坐在列车上，就连Ron与Malfoy的冷嘲热讽也没能让他挪过去一个眼神。  
这种小孩子之间的针锋相对对他来说毫无任何意义。  
直到Ron过来抱怨说“Harry你居然没有帮我”的时候，他才懒洋洋地开口。  
“那群食死徒里面…”他张开口，却很快住了嘴，“不，没什么。”  
他坐在座位上又是那个像是什么都提不起劲的救世主。  
在韦斯莱家住了一周，从那晚之后他就一直是这个状态。  
Hermione与Ron莫名其妙，他俩问了几句，Harry都只摇摇头。  
在那天之前，他对什么食死徒、黑魔标记的概念都是一片模糊，他唯一拥有的就是直呼伏地魔名字的勇气。  
但是现在，这一点勇气不足以支撑他继续思考这样一个问题，那个男人，他的魔药教授，将他从德思礼家中带走的人，会不会是那晚那群蒙着脸的人之一呢？  
他当然听过那些关于severus·Snape的传言，说他是曾经的食死徒，在邓布利多的保证下才被免除罪名。  
毕竟邓布利多信任他。  
Harry倒不是觉得邓布利多会看错人。  
他一贯是相信这位白胡子巫师的判断的。  
他也说不上来自己究竟怎么了，反正他脑海里一直是那天男人转身走向Malfoy家帐篷的画面。  
那晚在树林中见到Draco，他几乎就是说了他父母也在其中的意思了。  
那么Snape呢？  
这个念头让他不敢向任何人提起，因为再怎么分析都不会有一个准确的答案。  
但是他想知道。

换做在平时，Hermione就会发现自己这位好友的不正常了，但是她现在一门心思扑在了关于她能了解到的家养小精灵的受到的“不公正”的对待上面了。  
Harry的心情很不好。  
表现在到达学校大门处，皮皮鬼拿着水球到处砸的时候，Harry表情冷厉，连日常的场面话都没提，直接用魔杖甩了一个石化咒解决了这只可恶的幽灵，带着大家进入了礼堂。  
他倒没有注意因为这举动导致几个女孩子对着他窃窃私语了起来。

Harry看着教师席上的男人。  
当然是什么都看不出来。这个男人从来不会将自己的想法写在脸上。  
直到邓布利多公布了今年不再举行魁地奇学院杯，Harry才回神。  
“什么？”他与人群一起发出了失望的叹息。  
“但是今年，我们将迎来间隔一个世纪的精彩活动——三强争霸赛！今年，它将在霍格沃兹举行！”  
这个通知仿佛在油锅里滴下了一滴水一样炸开了锅。  
但是门忽然打开了。  
一个带着假眼的、瘸着一只脚的的陌生人忽然走了进来，闪电把那人的脸照的无比鲜明，Harry从来没有想过一个人的脸上可以有那么大的一道疤痕，嘴巴都像一个斜着拉开的大口子，鼻子该隆起的地方却不见了。  
那只假眼才是最让人害怕的地方，它滴溜溜地转，甚至能翻到脑后去。  
邓布利多冲他点点头，让他坐到右边的一个空位上。  
邓布利多愉快地介绍，“这是我们这学期新的黑魔法防御术课老师，穆迪教授。”  
一般情况下有新老师，大家还是会很给面子地鼓掌，但是这一次的掌声稀稀拉拉。  
白发的老人见状不受影响地继续起了之前三强争霸赛的话题。

“天啊，一千加隆的奖金…”Ron直到结束了还在念念不忘地提起这个话题。  
乔治则是气呼呼地觉得他们不应该划定这个年龄界限，弗雷德倔头倔脑地表示，他们一定要参加的。  
Harry对此，不能说是喜闻乐见，但是他也觉得能有一段时间不需要成为众人目光的焦点挺好的。  
他默默跟在大家的身后，家养小精灵已经把他的行李拿到宿舍，所以他连去找Snape的理由也没有了。  
Harry叹了口气。

这一天他们上完特里劳妮的课，Ron与Harry正在为着如何计算自己生日那天的行星走势而发愁，Hermione却高兴地从后来赶上他们，“弗力维教授什么作业也没留！”  
他们走到前厅的时候，Malfoy的声音出现了。  
“韦斯莱！喂！韦斯莱”  
Harry知道，一般Malfoy用这种语气叫唤他们的时候准没好事 。  
果然——  
“你爸爸又上报纸了！”他故意将内容念得很大声，以保证每个人都听得到，“…昨天，由于禁止滥用麻瓜物品司的阿诺德?韦斯莱的怪异行为，又使魔法部陷入新的尴尬境地…他们甚至把你爸爸的名字都写错了！真是个无足轻重的小人物对吧！”  
他幸灾乐祸又得意洋洋，“还有你们家的房子的照片呢！要我说，这怎么能算房子呢？唔还有你妈妈，要是她能瘦一点，这也还算凑合，对吧？”  
Ron气的浑身发抖。  
Harry不得不拉住Ron，“够了Malfoy，别说了！”他觉得Malfoy大概把自己所有的经历都放在跟他们找茬身上了。  
Malfoy的样子像一只打了胜仗而耀武扬威的公鸡。  
忽然，“砰”地一声，一个什么白热的东西擦过他的脸颊，周围的几个人尖叫了起来，Harry赶紧将魔杖掏了出来，但是接着门“哐”地一下被打开，一声巨吼，“哦，不许这样，小子！”  
Harry猛地转身，看见那个带着假眼，拄着拐杖的穆迪教授一瘸一拐地从楼梯走了下来。  
他手里拿着魔杖，指着一直浑身雪白的雪鼬。  
雪鼬在地上瑟瑟发抖，那里刚好是Malfoy站着的位置。  
“他伤着你了吗？”穆迪问Harry。  
“什…没有。”他慢了一拍才反应过来。  
“别碰它！”Harry看他冲着高尔和克拉布大喊。  
穆迪朝着雪鼬和Draco的两个跟班走去，雪鼬惊叫了一声，朝着地下室的方向跑了。  
穆迪吼了一声，又把魔杖指向雪鼬，雪鼬开始随着他魔杖的晃动而飞舞。  
雪鼬蹿到半空，四肢在空中绝望地胡乱挥舞。  
Harry皱眉，他虽然不知道为什么穆迪替他出气，但是他并不觉得这个行为有多么好笑。  
他想起在树林中铂金发色的男孩羞涩地问他能不能当朋友的情景。  
Harry猛地伸手将那雪鼬抓住，搂在自己的怀里，“停止你的行为，穆迪教授。”他感觉雪鼬疯狂地想要往自己的怀里钻进去——找个地方藏起来。  
穆迪盯着他看了几眼，“如果你害怕他的报复，我可以保证…”  
“这不是什么报复不报复的问题，”Harry有些忍无可忍，但还是尽量用一种较为冷静的语气，“这种行为不合适，你懂吗，你不能对学生做这样的事情。”  
穆迪的假眼疯狂转动着，Harry被那种实质一样的目光看得毛骨悚然，但是他还是牢牢护住了怀里的雪鼬。  
“穆迪教授！”一个吃惊的声音插了进来。  
麦格教授从大理石楼梯上走下来，怀里抱着一摞书。  
“你好，麦格教授。”穆迪教授平静地说，他的魔杖仍然指着Harry怀中的雪鼬。  
“你，你在做什么？”她的目光顺着魔杖看见了被Harry护在怀里的雪鼬。  
“教训教训。”  
“教训——那是个学生？”Harry将雪鼬送到麦格教授的面前，麦格脸色铁青地掏出魔杖。  
立刻，Malfoy又恢复了，他躺在地上，平时梳得一丝不苟的头发凌乱地散落在他的脸上。  
“我们从不用变形术作为惩罚学生的手段，我想，邓布利多也有交代过你吧？”她的口气称不上友善。  
“大概吧？”穆迪的语气漫不经心，他的眼神还牢牢锁在Draco的身上，十分厌恶的。  
Draco从地上爬起来，他恼怒地挥开了高尔和克拉布要来扶他的手，他的眼里带着痛苦和耻辱的泪水。Harry别开了眼假装没有看到。  
Draco的嘴里嘟囔着什么，几个词听起来就是“我爸爸”。  
“哦，是吗？”穆迪向前走了几步，“是的，我以前就认识你爸爸…孩子，回去告诉你爸爸，穆迪正在密切地注视着他的儿子，并且也会注视着他…你们的院长是Snape对吗？”  
Harry听到这个名字，他警觉地支起耳朵。  
“是。”Draco怨恨地注视着穆迪。  
“哦…真不错，又是一个老伙计…或许我有空可以直接找到他聊聊。”穆迪脸上露出一种极为不正常的满意，“走吧，小子。”  
穆迪一把抓着Draco的手臂消失在了众人眼中。  
麦格不安地盯着他们离开的方向注视了几秒，好一会才用魔杖挥舞着掉在地上的书回到她的怀里。

“不要跟我说话。”Ron小声地对Hermione和Harry…“Harry呢？”他惊讶地望着Hermione，后者也才发现自己的好朋友不在自己的旁边。  
“嘿，他怎么能这样，刚刚才破坏了我这辈子最快乐的时光，现在又不见了！”Ron气鼓鼓地说，他开始用勺子压扁盘子里的土豆。  
“说实话，我觉得Harry的做法也并没什么错处。”Hermione也开始狼吞虎咽。  
Ron坐在位子上想了几秒，“行吧，反正这次那个Malfoy终于受到了足够的教训了。”

Harry在一间没什么人使用的盥洗室换好自己的装扮。现在还不是晚上，为了减少注意，他还必须在外面披上巫师袍。  
他这一次靠着双胞胎那里得到了各个学院的标志的巫师袍。  
Harry缓慢地跟在几个斯莱特林学院女生的后面，他远远地听见她们说了口令的名字进入。  
他慢吞吞溜溜达达地走过去，学着她们的口令，也毫无任何异样地大摇大摆地进去了。  
Harry一进去就看见Draco被众人团团围着，而他那气得要死的声音传来——  
“我一定要让他付出代价！不过是霍格沃茨的一个教授！”Draco只顾着发泄自己的怒气。  
“Snape教授找你。”Draco感觉有人扯了一下自己的衣袖，他恼怒地准备教训一顿这个不知好歹的人，一转头才看见——  
黑发的女生面容平静地盯着他，又重复了一遍，“Snape教授找你，快些过去。”说完，她转身就往外走了。  
Draco马上忘掉了刚刚他还有多生气，他抓了两把自己的头发，努力让它们能够固定出一个形状，然后抓起自己的魔杖，跟围着他的其他人说，“都走了，我找院长去了。”  
潘西皱着眉，看着一前一后走出公共休息室的两人，“有人知道那女生是谁吗？”  
周围人全部茫然地摇头。

“嘿，你怎么进来的？”Draco走在女生身边。  
“这不是重点。”Harry虚情假意地问候了一句，“你今天…没事吧？”  
Draco果然又开始了，“我绝对不会忘记我今天遭受的奇耻大辱！”他的脸气的涨红，“我已经跟我爸爸说了这件事了，那个穆迪，哪里来的丑八怪，竟然敢对我Malfoy家指手画脚！”  
Harry马上问了自己关心的，“穆迪跟你说了什么？”  
Draco的脸色马上阴沉了下来，“那个疯眼汉，”他露出屈辱的表情，“无非就是警告了我，让我这段时间最好别再犯到他的手上，他竟敢威胁我！还威胁我爸爸！”  
Harry飞快地瞥了一眼Draco，他控制自己的表情，“我听他说了Snape教授？”  
“是啊…”Draco不以为然地说，“又是因为院长过去的事情吧。”他也不是很清楚。  
“Snape教授过去是食死徒吗？”Harry非常在意。  
“我希望他最好是，别跟邓布利多那个神志不清的老疯子搅和在一起，看看这找的都是什么教授，去年的狼人，今年的疯子。”Draco的冷哼非常大声。  
铂金发色的小贵族转而提起另一个话题，“你今天都看到了？”  
是啊，我不光看到了，我还保护了你呢。Harry在心中翻了个白眼。  
“完了，这下子救世主那群人要乐翻了。”Draco捂着自己的脸。  
“我看他还护着你啊，”Harry有些不太乐意，“你怎么还这样啊。”  
“那是因为…因为我们俩是死对头啊。”Draco也愣住了，他想了半天用了这一个理由。  
“他的死对头是伏地魔，不是你。”黑发的女孩没好气地推了他一把。  
Draco少有地陷入了沉默，好半晌，“大概就是因为被他救了，所以才不服气吧。”  
“救了你的人是麦格教授——”  
“你这人很烦啊！”Draco的脸涨红了，“反正我不会这么轻易就认输的！”他气鼓鼓的样子让Harry觉得还是雪鼬的样子可爱。  
“关于Snape教授，穆迪还跟你说了什么吗？”Harry已经放弃跟他绕弯，不然这个话题永远要向奇怪的方向发展。  
Draco回想了一番，“大概就是他怀疑Snape教授还在为黑魔王服务吧，”他撑着自己的下巴回忆，“之前魁地奇世界杯上面不是有人放出了黑魔标记吗？最近我爸爸说魔法部的局面也顿时紧张了不少。”  
“那…”Harry问出了之前一直纠结他的问题，“那天晚上，Snape教授也是那群蒙面人中的一员吗？”  
“没有，他是出现过，但是很快就走了，我爸爸还特地给他留了票，结果他倒好。”Draco牵强地扯了一下自己的嘴角，“我说，你为什么那么关注Snape教授？”  
Harry心中的大石头终于放下。  
黑发的女生眉眼弯弯，“因为他是个好人啊。”  
Draco只觉得她大概脑壳坏掉才会说那个整天只知道抓她的男人是好人。

穆迪在新的课堂上展示了三大不可饶恕咒，那节课之后所有人的脸色都不是很好，Harry对他的印象更差了一点。  
Draco被变成雪鼬的“光辉事迹”果然已经众人皆知——海格甚至拿着个威胁他，好让他老老实实地跟进自的课程安排。  
Hermione一直在为自己的“S-P-E-W”事业奋战，Harry与Ron都认为自己完全是由于友情的存在才愿意接受Hermione安排的秘书与财务总管的职位。  
而Snape扬言他将在圣诞节前给他们中间的一个人下毒，看看他们研制的解药管不管用。说这话的时候他的眼睛一直盯着Harry。Harry觉得那段时间的自己最好身上常备一块牛黄。  
时间过得飞快，门厅上已经贴出了另外两所学校将要在10月30号到达的消息。  
不仅下午的课程提前半小时结束，就连霍格沃兹都开始了大扫除。画像们被拿去清洗了，他们一摸到脸上被洗的露出的粉红色嫩肉就疼得龇牙咧嘴。盔甲则擦得闪闪发光。  
Harry几次在夜游的时候都会被吓一跳。  
不过他这学期的夜游都没能碰上Snape，这不知要令他感到幸运还是遗憾。  
他偶尔会用猫头鹰与小天狼星保持通讯——邓布利多教授认为只要使用不那么显眼的猫头鹰，就不会引人注目。

10月30号很快地到来了。  
这个时候的天气已经有点凉了。他们在城堡外等了好一会，布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的人才来。  
两间学校的人穿的都非常有特色，唔，截然相反的特色。Harry想。  
块头巨大的马克西姆夫人没有引起他太大的关注，反而是卡卡洛夫，这个带着一贯的圆滑的微笑的男人，令Harry不知为何有些反感。  
他一面听着自己两个好朋友对维克多·克鲁姆的争论，一边拿眼神瞥着站在斯莱特林学院前的男人。  
在他看到Snape与卡卡洛夫一瞬即逝的眼神接触时，他心里有了一点奇怪的感觉。但他来不及把握那是什么。  
在午餐后，所有人的注意都被邓布利多搬进来的东西吸引走了注意力——  
火焰杯。  
邓布利多用他那带着轻快的语气，“每一位想要竞选勇士的同学，都必须吧他的姓名和学校写在同一片羊皮纸上，扔进这只高脚杯，报名时间为二十四小时。我将在他的周围划出一道年龄界限，任何不满17岁的人都无法越过它。”他接着的语气开始严肃，“我要提醒每一个同学，这场比赛不是儿戏，千万不要冒失地参加，一旦被火焰杯选出，他就必须将比赛坚持到底。”  
Harry并不那么在意这些，反正他这学期只需要负责安安心心地当一个旁观者就够了不是吗？  
他不太高兴的就是卡卡洛夫在认出了他的身份的时候死盯着他那么久，导致德姆斯特朗的学生们也对他指指点点，不过穆迪解了他的围，或者说是穆迪本身的存在就令卡卡洛夫想要落荒而逃。  
在双胞胎们喝下增龄剂导致火焰杯将他们甩出来，还送了一把胡子给他们的时候，Harry笑得可开心了。  
但是他没有想到他的快乐只持续到了晚饭后。  
在火焰杯又吐出了一个名字，而邓布利多举着那张羊皮纸沉默了很久之后终于念出了他的名字的时候。  
他脸上的茫然暴露在了所有人的眼皮子底下，“我没有把我的名字投进去。”  
“去吧，Harry。”Hermione推了他一把，他踉踉跄跄地差点被自己的袍子绊到，在经过教师席的时候，他微微扭头看了一眼——  
Snape的表情没有喜悦也没有厌恶，反而也是一种晦涩莫名的复杂。  
他很快就走进了那个小房间。  
芙蓉·德拉库尔甩了甩她银白色的如瀑长发，“怎么啦？叫我们赶紧回大厅吗？”  
Harry盯着另外的三个勇士，不知道怎么解释自己的情况，只能沉默地望着他们，他只觉得另外三个勇士跟自己比起来真高啊。  
卢多·巴格曼急匆匆地走进来跟他们解释了一下这种情况，另外三个人都显得吃惊。  
三个学校的教授们走了进来。  
他们为Harry是否能够参与这次的比赛争论不已。  
Harry如实地回答了邓布利多问他的问题，而Snape却冷嘲热讽地表示，“他一直都乐此不彼地违反校规…”  
Harry立即用一种极为委屈与不敢置信地眼神望向他，Snape没等邓布利多开口即莫名停了嘴。  
他同样烦躁地咋舌，别开脸去。  
最终Harry参赛是不争的事实。

  
他回到格兰芬多公共休息室的时候，所有人的目光都转到他身上。  
“你是用什么方法投进去的？”弗雷德迫不及待地问他。  
“我没有…”Harry急忙辩解道。  
“这么说你这次又跟迪戈里成为对手了！”安吉丽娜旋风般地冲进他的面前。  
“你可以为上次的魁地奇赛报一箭之仇了！”凯蒂·贝儿尖叫，她也是格兰芬多球队的一名追球手。  
李·乔丹不知道哪里找了一面格兰芬多的学院旗系到了他身上，每当他想要偷偷溜走，人们就把他围起来，逼他再吃下一点花生和不知道哪里搞来的黄油啤酒。  
每个人都想要知道他是怎么把名字投进了火焰杯，怎么骗过了邓布利多的年龄界限。  
“我没有把我的名字投进火焰杯…”Harry这句话在今晚不知道讲了多少回，但是没有人在意这些。  
他最后终于摆脱了所有人的狂欢庆祝，他特别想念Hermione和Ron，他们大概是唯二两个能够知道他确实没有这么做的人。  
但是很明显，Ron并不相信他。  
“你晚上也经常到处夜游，我怎么知道你是不是偷偷把名字投进去了？”红发的男孩用讥讽的眼神瞅他，将床幔拉上，倒头埋进自己的被窝中。  
第二天，Ron没有叫他就自己已经起床吃了早餐了。  
Hermione告诉他别在意，他只是嫉妒。  
嫉妒？Harry不知道这有什么好嫉妒的。他闷闷不乐。  
Hermione建议他向小天狼星写信，Harry照做了，但是感觉并没有好一点，他很想向小天狼星倾诉自己从昨晚至今的那种沉重的情绪，但是他不知道怎么表达。  
最终他只写上了几句问候他以及巴克比克的话语。  
所有人都觉得是他自己把名字投进火焰杯的。  
原本赫夫帕夫还算跟格兰芬多处得来，现在也都离他们远远的。  
Harry反而听到Draco跟他的两个跟班说“…那个疤头？他哪来的那种能力能骗过邓布利多…”这令Harry心里更不是滋味，连Draco都知道他不能做出这样的事情，Ron却想不明白。  
只不过Draco表面上还是会神色傲慢地叫他“盗窃荣誉的小偷”。  
反正Harry过的难受极了。

他并不想在宿舍呆着，那里本来有一个应该相信他的人此刻却成为了最令他难过的根源。  
Harry在没有人的盥洗室换完了装束，他又是那个可以找到自由的自己了。  
当然，更重要的原因是他不想丢脸地在宿舍的床上哭出声，让其他人听到。  
黑发的女孩换上了呢绒的长裙，黑色的斗篷，脸上是两个烟熏一般的眼睛——据说这是最新流行。  
他拎着一瓶火焰威士忌上了天文台。双胞胎总能搞到任何东西。

Snape是被一阵细细的哭声给吸引过来的。  
他见到那个环着自己膝盖不断抽噎的女生，露出了志在必得的微笑，但是在女生听到他的脚步转过身的时候，他少有地后退了一步——  
两个巨大的黑眼圈，由于大概是泪水的东西，在脸颊上冲出了两道黑色的印记，嘴巴涂得鲜红，但是可能在擦拭的过程中蹭到了，已经超出了口红应该有的范围。  
真是，惨不忍睹。  
女孩打出了一个泛着酒味的嗝，Snape才注意到旁边有一瓶已经喝了一半的火焰威士忌。  
他迟疑地走上前，却被女孩一把扑了上来搂住腰。

  



	10. 无责任番外——赏赐

  
Chapter 10: 无责任番外  
Summary:

正文无关，有车

  
  


Snape被召唤到黑魔王跟前的时候，虽然面色不显，但是心里在疯狂地回忆着自己最近所做的每一件事。  
黑魔王的召唤从来都不是毫无根据。  
但无果。  
他带着恭敬的神色，肩膀平直又带着驯服，眼神坚定从不飘忽。  
就连声音都是平静中带着对主人的崇敬与赞颂。  
这是黑魔王最满意的仆人。  
但也是黑魔王最不满的一个。  
太过于完美的事物总是会令人感到不真实，不是吗？  
黑魔王坐在自己的宝座上看着这个从来没有搞砸过一件事的男人这样想到。  
“我最可爱的仆人啊，Severus。”他满意地看到黑发男人的腰压得更低一点。  
“我尊贵的主人，有什么是需要在下代劳的？”Snape顺从地接话。  
“抬起头来，看着我。”Snape没有犹豫地与他对视。  
“很好…”黑魔王愉悦的、低沉的嗓音在大厅中回荡，周围的所有人静悄悄不敢说话。  
不，这一点都不好。Snape知道这种语气都是黑魔王又想到了什么试探人的办法。他等待着，任何一种与惩罚相关的字眼落在自己的身上。  
“你配得上我的给你的赏赐。”Snape知道自己背后有冷汗同黑魔王的话语一道滑落。  
他恰如其分地在脸上表现自己的疑惑与渴望。  
Snape看见，一个昏迷的少女被人抬了上来——  
是那个夜游的小鬼。  
Snape脸上的肌肉没有任何的抽动，瞳孔的大小没有改变，呼吸依然平稳，但他知道自己心里的震惊。  
他拿不准黑魔王的心意，于是恰到好处地再次弯下腰，“我仁慈的主人，您的仆人并未有何功劳，这令人惶恐。”  
黑魔王听到“惶恐”这个词就开始大笑。  
周围的人也配合地笑起来。  
黑魔王往旁边递了个眼色，卢修斯鞠了个躬后，站出队列。  
“今天潜进宅邸的，用了吐真剂之后…”卢修斯顿了一顿，“你的爱慕者。”  
Snape觉得自己像是听到了一个笑话，但是黑魔王从不说笑。  
“Severus，满意黑魔王给你的赏赐吗？”他听到黑魔王的声音里带着满满的恶意，不知是针对他还是针对地上那个无知无觉的少女。  
“只要是来自于您的，无论是雷霆还是鲜花，都是对我的赏赐。”他毕恭毕敬地，垂下的眼眸里翻滚着的情绪在下一秒抬眸的时候无影无踪。  
他走上前，将少女搂在怀里就要带着下去。  
“慢着。”他立马停住脚步，黑魔王的声音一阵阵地抽打他的耳膜，卢修斯走上了，给昏迷的少女喂了一点药。  
“打上属于你的印记才能带走。毕竟…总有那么些个贪婪的仆人并不那么听我的话。”狼人芬里尔露出垂涎的表情。  
Snape当然知道这是什么意思。  
他大概知道那是什么药。  
满屋子里都是邪恶的聚首。  
都是充满欲/望的成年人。  
他觉得自己的呼吸道像是被什么哽住了，怀里温热的躯体像是羔羊。  
和他一样的羔羊。  
“怎么，难道对我给你的赏赐有什么意见？”黑魔王出言，他欣赏着眼前男人迟疑的一幕。  
黑魔王愉悦的心情令周围的所有人都不由开始发出了意味深长的笑声。  
卢修斯冲他微不可查地摇头。  
“那请原谅我在主人面前失礼了。”  
周围的人安静下来。

他们看见黑发男人亲吻着还闭眼的少女。淫糜的水声，唇齿间若隐若现的唇齿交合，从嘴边流出的涎液，津亮的银丝牵扯在两人之间。  
男人的手已经放在少女的胸部上面揉捏，过大的领口经不起这样的折腾，从边缘处漏出了一点黑色胸衣的蕾丝边，丰满的乳肉随着动作的挤压而显出一条沟壑又很快不见。  
少女发出一点点的呻吟，但还没能醒来。  
Snape的亲吻开始不限于少女的嘴唇。  
他顺着少女纤细的脖子，开始在锁骨上留下星星点点的红痕。  
手也已经从领口伸入，动作的起伏很容易就令人联想起那些暧昧的挑逗。  
所有人都默不作声地看着。  
Harry先是觉得热，再是觉得痒。  
他不知道为什么会有这样的反应，但是他在努力苏醒。  
太奇怪了。  
他感到自己身上像是有条狗在胡舔乱啃，但是胸部——今天为了能够更加逼真所以施了咒语的胸部——有手在动作。  
他大概迷迷瞪瞪想要看清楚眼前人的模样，却不能抑制从嘴里溢出的呻吟。  
Snape当然知道这个少女在醒来。  
但是那又怎么样呢？  
他的爱慕者？  
Snape想到这个简直想要嗤笑出声，那这就当做是爱慕他的代价吧。  
他的动作中没有丝毫的怜惜。  
“教授…”只有他能够听到的音量。  
Snape像是没有听到一样。  
他感到少女的双臂像水蛇一样环上来。  
少女的嘴唇带着馨香，柔柔软软地贴上来，不得章法地舔弄，甜腻的调子像是满罐的蜂蜜被打碎一样，流的Snape心里满地都是。  
Harry昏昏沉沉，他知道自己在一间昏暗的屋子里，能够听到旁边的人窃窃私语。他觉得自己像是夏天高温下被太阳曝晒的树叶。  
只有亲吻着自己的男人像是真实的。  
他的呼吸急促，像是被握在手里一捏一捏的皮球，被狠狠地往下拍，而他挣扎着向上，又被昏沉的意识与逐渐迷乱的感官拉扯着向下。  
鼻腔里是平日中需要非常努力才能解析出的属于男人的气息。  
现在浓重地将他包围。  
凶狠、残酷，像是要推平他思想中所有关于自我的部分。  
少女的头扬起，像是垂死前的挣扎又像是沉沦前最后的理智在拉扯。  
Snape的手已经从下摆伸入。  
触及的腰肢又软又滑，他一开始知道这是以赏赐为名的警告，但是现在他得承认，这确实是当之无愧那名义上的冠冕堂皇。  
他舔舐着少女的胸乳，艳丽的色泽在如雪的肌肤上绽开。  
Harry觉得自己跨坐在两条结实的大腿上，属于男性的气息澎湃而来，被动而无助地将自己的头搭在男人的肩膀上，黑发随着动作从男人的身侧滑落，腰被人攥着以至于他觉得再用点力就会断掉。  
但这令他兴奋。  
旁边的人的窃窃私语越来越大声，目光越来越露骨。  
黑魔王饶有兴致地看着一切，他很满意。  
“教授…我不是…”Snape听见少女又唤了一声。  
“嘘…”他听见男人低不可闻的声音，“不要说话。”  
Harry只好用环着男人脖子的手艰难地塞到自己的嘴里，避免自己叫出来。  
他意识到了这时什么场景，但是他只能依靠这个男人。  
可是他还没告诉对方自己不是女生啊…Harry用已经无法转动的脑子想到。  
他能感到男人的手在他的臀瓣上色情的揉捏，他的腿夹着男人的腰在发抖。  
若是在平时Snape只想冷笑，现在终于知道怕了？  
但是现在他抬手摸了摸少女的背安抚了一下。  
Harry闭着眼，等待着他的性别被Snape发现。  
Snape的手摸进了带着花边的内裤里。  
Harry听到男人发出疑惑的鼻音，然后似乎为了确认似的又摸了两把。  
男孩被他摸得浑身舒爽，他压着含在喉间的笑意，靠在男人的耳边还带着轻喘，“还满意你所感受到的吗，教授？”他的尾音在男人动作的影响下拉的又细又长。  
Snape之前以为是衣物的阻挡或者是少女裙边的珠扣装饰——  
这分明是个少年。  
但是黑魔王还在上面看着。  
不，他看的不是这场情事，看的是自己的忠诚。  
Snape想的分明。他舔了舔少年的耳廓，愉悦地听到后者又喘了一声，“再满意不过了。”  
他一把扯下那分明是属于少女款式的内裤，丢弃在一边，旁边传来了清晰可闻的抽气声。  
他将少年的腿掰开向下压，动作很是粗暴。  
“Severus，”他听见上首的黑魔王发话，“对待美人要温柔点。”  
Snape谦逊地应下，他审视着倚靠在他胸前的那张脸。  
他现在再一次意识到了这双眼睛与……是多么地相似，映照出他的邪恶与疯狂。  
但是那双眼睛闭上了，眼睛的主人柔顺地上前吻了吻他，“我就喜欢这样的教授，无论怎样我都喜欢。”少年后一句声音的音量大的连上座的黑魔王都听得到。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈看来我的给你挑了一个很好的奖品。”  
在黑魔王的笑声中，Harry感到男人的手指轻柔地为他作着扩张。  
未经人事的穴口在药效的作用下，进入的并不是那么艰难。  
Harry觉得自己像一个大号的热水袋，其中充盈着丰富的液体，随着手指的顶弄下慢慢渗出。  
他呼出灼热的鼻息打在男人的胸膛上，他看见有汗水从男人的脖子处流下，着迷地伸出舌头舔了舔。  
咸的，带着男人长期接触魔药的气息与他个人的味道。  
这种意识令他之前服下的药效像是火山爆发一样喷涌出来。  
他感到那双手擒着他的腰，大拇指在他的肚子上按出一个形状，将他向上提。  
Harry配合地搂住男人的头，他的胸就在男人的嘴边，隔着凌乱的衣襟，男人大而挺的鼻子在他袒露出来的柔软的胸乳上蹭着。  
然后是向下撞。  
他没有能看见男人的器物究竟是什么样子，但是所能碰触到的感官提醒他或许比他所想象的还要大。  
他有些瑟缩，却被男人强硬地按着往下撞。  
疼痛。  
当然是疼痛的，但是比他想象中的好点。  
起码他感到已经含入了男人器物的一个头部，他深深吸气，预备着男人之后一举进入的动作。  
Snape其实是一个很好的床伴，但不是在这一个场合下。  
魔药大师的手指灵巧，能够做出很多的动作，但是这种场合限制了他的发挥。  
他只能将手借助宽大裙摆的遮掩，一边揉弄着少年的囊袋，在会阴处打转，微微缓了一缓就将怀里的人一把按下。  
Harry拽着男人胸前的布料，将它们抓的皱巴巴的。  
他可怜兮兮地将头扬起，寻求男人的亲吻。  
但是这个男人并不想再在这么多人面前展露自己温情的一面，他只是冷峻地动作。  
Harry只好凑到他的下巴处胡乱地用嘴唇去接触他。  
他能够感觉男人的器物随着他的呼吸的节奏一下下地操他。  
初尝性爱的男孩被鼓捣的腰肢酸软，他无法控制自己不去迎合对方，但是他又完全直不起腰使不上力。  
众人只能看到少女洁白纤细的小腿夹在男人的腰上，脚尖随着动作绷紧、再放松。伴随着少女被男人按在怀里的动作，只有止不住的隐约喘息、呜咽，带着一点隐晦的黏腻水声。  
充满着青春气息的肉体是柔韧的，是不知满足的。  
初尝滋味的感觉令人难以餍足。  
Harry不知道是药效还是自己对欲望的放纵，他毫不顾忌地大张着腿，将自己往那一点送。  
他的口水都来不及咽下，呜呜咽咽哼哼唧唧地淌了满口。  
只把男人的胸前也打湿了一片。  
Snape沉默着，动作愈发凶悍。  
Harry喘得特别急，他已经在快到了的顶峰，这种令他头皮炸开的快感又剧烈得他想逃。他像一只无助的小动物一样努力地想要把自己按进男人的怀里。  
他的肠壁急剧地收缩着，想要努力地榨干男人的每一点汁液。  
但是很显然男人的定力相较于他更好，男人不受影响地依然往他的身体里钻，往他的心里钻。  
他终于带着哭腔，绵绵软软地在Snape的耳边小声叫唤着，“慢一点…啊…”  
Harry的眼里含着汪汪的泪光，盈于睫羽。  
Snap低头，在所有人视线的死角温柔地舔掉。  
但他身下的动作依然不留情面，一次次精准而有力地撞向自己的目的地。  
Harry的泪水、汗水、身下的体液，他仿佛将要溺水而亡的旅人，死死搂住这个赐予他一切感官刺激的男人。  
被过分拉长的快感已经令他眼前泛出了白光，他已经不在意在他后面上首坐着的他的死敌，周围的食死徒，世界在他眼前扭曲成各种色块，只有延绵不尽的欲望像无数双手拉着他下坠。  
他感到一股温凉体液拍击他的肠壁。  
思绪缓慢转动。但他无力抬起任何一根手指。  
他听见男人说话的语气。  
“那么，这个赏赐，非常愉快地收下了。”

  



	11. Chapter 11

  
Chapter 11  


Snape倒是没有想过有一天会被人以如此一种乳燕投林的姿态迎接。  
毕竟他从来不是一个可以被期待的人。  
尽管体验新奇，但是这不妨碍他嫌弃地用一根手指顶住女孩的头将她挪出自己的范围。  
“劳驾，冲你这无知又卑微的教授解释一下你的存在，关于时间、地点与——”他的视线挪向那瓶怎么看都不应该出现在学校内的火焰威士忌，“违禁品。”这个单词包含了不止关于校规的规定，还有魔药教授发火的前兆。  
很可惜，他面对的是向来素有勇气挑战伏地魔的救世主。毕竟勇气并不会像衣服一样说脱掉就脱掉。  
尤其是一个已经熏熏然的救世主。  
女孩睁着她那在漆黑眼圈对比下显得更大的眼珠，Snape连顶在女孩脑门的那根手指都想收回，但是在他付诸实践之前，女孩已经拿她那黏腻腻、汗津津的手将那根手指，连同那只手一起抓在自己手里，然后放声大哭，“他们，他们都不相信我——”  
Snape才不管什么相信不相信，他只知道那触感令他头皮发麻。  
他自认并不是一个有洁癖的人，身为魔药教授的确是需要经常触碰那些内脏、鲜血之类的，但这不代表他需要在美好的夜晚忍受一株媲美大号曼德拉草的存在，还需要忍受对方那些关于生活啊、情感啊之类的无聊挫折与湿漉漉的情绪发泄。  
他盯着女孩由于哭的非常的真情实感以至于五官都难看地挤变形的脸这样想到。  
但是他还是从怀里掏出一块手帕毫不留情地糊在对方脸上。  
我只是在挽救我的袍子。他内心毫无任何波澜地这样想。  
“我希望你不是一个连擦脸都需要他人代劳的巨婴。”他的心情在女孩松开了他的手，自己嘟嘟囔囔着什么，然后一边擦着自己的脸的时候稍有好转。  
但是在女孩拿下手帕，他的呼吸一滞，心情变得复杂——  
原本只是眼眶附近的黑色，现在已经蹭的颧骨的部位、眉毛上，甚至连鼻尖上都有一点点。  
嘴巴…他选择不去看下巴部位的红色痕迹。  
现在的女孩或许去参加鬼魂的万圣节会更合适。Snape不着边际地如此感叹。  
在对方愣愣地将手帕要塞回给他的时候，他的嫌弃之情溢于言表——  
“不用了，丢掉吧。”  
于是女孩依言收回了自己的手，将手帕放到斗篷的兜里。  
Snape现在开始发觉女孩这状态乖巧的出乎意料，他看那瓶已经喝了大半的火焰威士忌，“啧”了一声。  
“酒哪里来的？”他审视着女孩。  
“别人给的。”Harry有问必答。  
Snape皱着眉瞪着她，身为一个女孩子都不知道如何保护自己吗？  
“听着，这瓶酒我要没收，而你…”Snape上下看了两眼对方，“必须接受惩罚。”  
Harry才不管他什么没收不没收，他蹲到酒瓶子面前，拎起它。  
Snape好整以暇等着女孩乖乖上缴违禁品，没想到对方直接以豪迈的姿势，嘴巴对着瓶口，“吨吨吨”地喝了起来。  
在Snape上前一把抢过瓶子的时候，只剩下薄薄的一杯底的液体，仿佛在嘲笑他的掉以轻心。  
女孩“嗝”了一声，“没有啦。”她还天真烂漫地摊开自己的手给他看。  
魔药教授感觉自己的额角跳了跳，他沉默地看着那个花着一张脸还无知无觉笑的露出牙龈的女孩，袖子中的魔杖被他不住摩挲以收敛他的怒气。  
他一把拽住女孩——现在倒是不嫌弃人家身上不知道哪里蹭的眼泪鼻涕了。  
“今天我必须让你，了解戏弄教授的代价，”他步履生风，全然不顾后面女孩的磕磕绊绊，“夜游、违禁品、不尊教授…”他一条一条细数，“最好祈祷你的学院有足够的宝石。”他下定决心将对方扣到沙漏精光。  
“不…”似是扣分的字眼令女孩有所警觉，“不能扣分。”  
Snape才不管那么多，不过现在他像是忽然意识到了什么，他猛地停下来，“你的学院？”  
他可不想对自己学院的宝石下手。  
女孩用另一只手在嘴巴上比划了一个拉拉链的姿势，然后冲Snape扮了个鬼脸——她才不说。  
Snape松开抓着女孩的手，他抬高了自己的下巴，以一种俯瞰地表情盯着女孩，“怎么——以为我，这样就不能够知道你是谁了？”  
Harry无辜地眨眼，以一种完全不知道你在说什么的表情理直气壮地盯着他。  
“你——”Snape开始头痛，他知道自己不能跟一个醉鬼讲道理。只不过碍于他身上并没有带着解酒的魔药，他决定先把这个麻烦精带回地窖让她清醒清醒再说。  
不过魔药教授很快就觉得这是一个错误的决定。  
一旦进入室内，酒气开始发散，Harry先是脱掉了自己的斗篷，剩下的呢绒布料也并不透气，本就只是松垮的领口并不能承受他用力的拉扯，“撕拉”一下肩膀露出大半。  
Snape转头就看见女孩还在跟自己的衣服作斗争，周围的画像们原本已经入睡，个别几个烦躁地掀起眼皮想要抱怨两声，却被男人与衣衫不整的少女这一组合惊得睡意全飞，一个推一个清醒了来围观。  
Snape恼怒地听着周围的窃窃私语与别样的目光，脸色黑的像是被纳威炸飞的坩埚，“穿好你的衣服——”他的声音可怖的像是从地狱传来的一样。  
“太热了啊…”Harry委屈地抱怨，他擦了擦从脖子流下的汗水，头发一缕一缕地黏在他裸露的皮肤上。  
Snape在好不容易经过了那段有着画像的走廊，他受够了这种速度与不知道还会横生的什么枝节，他直接将女孩的衣服裹好，然后一把扛到自己的肩头——  
他并不指望一个活跃的醉鬼能够很好地配合他的漂浮咒，而速速禁锢只会让对方变成一根僵直的木头，替他吸引更多的注意。  
Snape满意地感知这个女孩在衣物的包裹下不仅限制了四肢的发挥空间，而且也安静了很多。  
他走到自己办公室的门口，正要开门时，忽然警觉地停下动作。  
“出来。”他掏出魔杖指着拐角的阴暗处。  
一个又高又瘦，留着短短的白头发，瘦削的下巴上长着末梢打着小卷的山羊胡子的男巫走了出来。  
Snape眯眼，“伊戈尔·卡卡洛夫…”语气中是无尽地阴沉。  
卡卡洛夫摸了摸自己的胡子，他讪笑，“真是太久不见了啊老朋友…不过看样子，我来的不是时候？”他意有所指。  
Snape将肩上的女孩放下。  
女孩一被放下，被紧紧裹住的斗篷便从身上滑落，露出领口被撕扯得稀烂的裙装。  
“嘶——”卡卡洛夫倒抽了一口气，Snape便知要遭。  
“想不到啊，Severus，”他一边摇着头，“你可比我在德姆斯特林当校长还要快活。”  
卡卡洛夫一边凑过去想要看清楚女孩的脸。  
Snape皱眉，“不是你想的这么一回事——”话没说完，女孩便从他身后将他搂住，将自己的脸埋在他的后腰处，挡住他的视线。  
卡卡洛夫见状非常知情趣地，“哦，都懂的都懂的。”他脸上露出的暧昧的笑意却说明他心里想的并不是说的这么一回事，“看样子我需要挑别的时间再来拜访了。”  
Harry只露出一双眼睛盯着他走开。  
卡卡洛夫一边走的时候还没忍住回头打量了一眼，一边摇摇头嘴里不知道说着什么走了。  
Snape内心充满绝望，并不想知道明天的自己要面对什么风言风语。  
他就剩下唯一的想法是，学院宝石能被扣成负数吗？  
他真是迫不及待地实践他的想法了。  
魔药教授可称是粗暴地将女孩拉到自己的面前，“告诉我，你的名字和学院。”  
女孩用手捂住自己的嘴，摇头。  
她显出一副面色痛苦的样子。  
“不要像是痛苦不堪的样子，哈，你给你的教授制造了无数的麻烦却好像被强迫的不情愿？”Snape语气极为恶劣显示出他心情的不美丽。  
简直是糟透了。  
在两人推推搡搡的过程中。  
“呕——”Harry虽然心里感到十分地抱歉但是他并不是那种束手就擒的人。  
其实早在被魔药教授当做战利品一样扛在肩膀上的时候他就已经醒来，谁还能在头朝下并且硌着胃的时候保持一无所知呢？  
在见到卡卡洛夫的时候他就已经清晰地意识到了这两人之间的确实存在着他所不知的某些联系。  
Harry趁着对方怔楞的时候转身就跑。  
似乎他们永远都在追逐。  
Harry一边跌跌撞撞地逃跑的时候一边走这样想到。  
但是这不是办法，血液中大量的酒精令他四肢发软，他在这个时候完全不是Snape的对手。  
Snape的血管简直要爆炸，他盯着自己身上被女孩喷溅到的呕吐物控制不住自己握着魔杖的手在发抖。  
他使用了清理一新将自己的走廊打扫干净后，就迈着大步追了上去。

Harry呼吸粗重，他知道如果继续以这个状态，被Snape抓到不过就是时间问题。  
这时候，拐角走出了一个人。  
Harry躲在盔甲的后面。  
走廊昏暗的光线，他看清楚了这个人——维克多·克鲁姆。  
Harry计上心头。

Snape听到脚步声，他露出一副意料之内的表情。  
“晚上好，教授。”Snape盯着这个高大的德国男孩。  
“看来德姆斯特朗也有夜游传统？”他不想被这个卡卡洛夫的得意门生看出自己的意图。  
“今晚的月光十分美丽，我想教授您也是这样认为的。”维克多·克鲁姆的措辞与他这个人的给人的印象颇有出入。  
Snape盯着他半晌，皮笑肉不笑地挑了挑自己的嘴角，“我希望你最好是纯粹来欣赏夜景而不要多管闲事。”  
克鲁姆保持自己的微笑目送对方离开之后。  
“我想你也该对我说声谢谢？”他忽然出声，对着自己身后的影子讲。  
女孩慢慢走出来。  
克鲁姆的表情一滞，带着些隐忍的笑意，“Snape教授找的是你吗？”  
Harry倒不知道自己的脸花成了什么样，他疲累地点点头，“刚刚谢谢你了。”  
“能告诉我的你的名字吗，这位…的小姐。”Harry没有在意他含糊过去的词语代表什么。  
他心情复杂地想着自己居然一而再再而三地被自己视为对手的人解围，先是Malfoy，再是维克多。“我们会再见的。”他觉得自己也并没有说谎。  
克鲁姆兴味盎然地盯着女孩消失的背影，忽然摇着头笑了出来。

Harry一脸无语地对着镜子擦拭着自己脸上的污渍。  
他在心里给那本最新的《女巫周刊》打了一个大大的叉，决定如果有空最好去投诉他们。  
Harry在口袋里掏了掏，发现Snape给他的手帕还在他的兜里。  
上面除了自己留下的痕迹外，用绿色丝线绣了S·S。  
Harry想了想，不知道出于什么心理并没丢掉，而是收了起来。  
这是一条注定无法物归原主的手帕。  
他带着疲累的身躯悄悄爬上自己的床的时候，没有注意到旁边属于Ron的床幔悄悄拉开了一个角。

事情似乎并不是像Hermione安慰他的那样“会好起来的。”  
Ron依旧与他冷战、赫夫帕夫依旧对他投以白眼，斯莱特林们永远对他致以最恶毒的侮辱，只是Draco不知道为什么减少了参与的次数，然而也并没有令他感到有多么地安慰。拉文克劳们照理说应该是最平静的一拨，但是没有想到他们都认为是Harry为了成全自己的名气哄骗了火焰杯。  
秋·张反而祝福了他。  
而最近学校内传来的关于snape的风言风语“斯莱特林院长的秘密情人”成为了仅次于“救世主成了勇士”的第二话题。  
Harry不知道自己要以什么态度来面对，一口气成为了两个话题的中心人物，虽然只有他知道。  
snape还能倚靠他惯常的威慑力以及小动物 们对他的天然畏惧降低他人对自己的议论，而Harry呢？他只能承受这一切。  
他深深体会到了自己是多么地弱小与无助。  
弗力维教授的课上他表现的一塌糊涂，与纳威成为了唯二的需要接受惩罚作业的人，而Snape，或许是认为Harry不该把自己的名字投入火焰杯还是其他令他更为恼怒的东西，反正Harry觉得他就是在跟自己过不去。  
实际上他也确实在跟自己过不去。  
如果说，斯莱特林学院集体佩戴的“波特臭大粪”的徽章他还能勉强无视。  
那么接下来的事情完全是在挑战他承受来自世界的恶意的极限。  
Harry盯着Hermione被斯莱特林的“门牙赛大棒”击中了Snape竟然说，“我看不出与原来有什么区别”之后哭着离开的背影。  
他只感到头疼欲炸。  
在Snape扣了他与Ron一人50分，Ron依然对他不理不睬地与别人坐在一起。  
为什么人要为自己从来没有做过的事情接受惩罚？  
科林叫他出去拍照时恰好是Snape的课上到一半的时候，Snape不耐烦地让他滚出去。  
Harry没有接话，他看了一眼Ron依旧盯着天花板，默默出去了。  
他低着头，还好眼镜的存在不会让他的眼泪在众人面前掉下来。

在拍完照之后，丽塔·斯基特的文章又狠狠地让Harry在学校出了一回名。几乎所有人都已经认为他是一个沽名钓誉的小人了。  
而现在的Harry不仅要承担这些人们对他的无端揣测，另一方面还要忍受着第一个项目即将到来的恐慌。  
好在海格——在向马克西姆夫人示好的时候还能记得他。  
他与小天狼星好不容易通上了话，这给他带来了点安慰。但是小天狼星提醒他要注意卡卡洛夫，毕竟他是一个前食死徒。而他供出了包括Snape在内的许多食死徒来换得自己出狱。  
Harry就明白了那晚卡卡洛夫与Snape面对面时那些微妙的氛围。  
但是他还是为接下来第一个项目而烦恼。  
他该怎么去面对一条火龙。  
Harry很有同学爱地将这个消息也告知了塞德里克。  
穆迪几乎就是明示地提醒了他使用飞来咒召唤火箭弩，Harry那时候对这个办法感到十分惊喜，事后回想才发觉穆迪在对他的态度真是令人起疑。

但时间永远不会在意你遭受了什么或者遭受什么，该来的总会来，该过去的永远会过去。  
Harry在赛前那些恐慌、手脚冰凉、心悸，在摸上火箭弩的时候全部都被忘得干净。  
在摸上金蛋的一瞬间，排山倒海般的欢呼将他过去那阵子的所有难过与愤懑都击碎。  
他不知道自己以什么表情接受那些教授们的夸奖，他安静地按照庞弗雷的指示在伤好了之后默默坐了一分钟。  
直到Hermione与Ron走了进来。  
Hermione兴奋地夸奖他，“Harry，你真是太出色了。”她的脸上都是一道道的被她由于紧张而挠出来的红痕。  
Harry却盯着Ron，后者的脸色苍白得像是鬼魂。  
“Harry，”他的手在裤缝线上紧张地搓了搓，“我认为，不管是谁将你的名字丢进了火焰杯，他一定是想要你的命！”  
Harry先是冷冷地看着他，“你终于明白了啊？你这反应也太迟钝了吧？”他毫不留情地冷嘲热讽。  
Ron有点不服气地想要反击，但是他知道自己是理亏的那方。  
他们看见Harry低下头去，Ron张了张嘴想要道歉。  
“没关系，”Ron看见这段时间由于太大的精神压力变得更瘦的男孩抬起头，眼眶发红，但是像水洗过一样清澈的绿色眼睛认真地盯着他，“不管你要说什么，没关系的，Ron。”  
Ron不知道为什么也开始有了掉眼泪的冲动，Harry露出一个微笑制止了他，“忘了这件事吧。”  
Ron局促不安地咧嘴，忽然抱了抱Harry。  
Hermione反而是哭出声的那个。  
“有什么好哭的呀？”Harry无奈地问道。  
“你们两个真傻！”她跺了下脚，眼泪扑簌簌地掉到胸前，然后没等他俩制止，她就抱了他们一下，转身走了，这时候她已经是嚎啕大哭了。  
Harry这时候才对自己通过了第一个项目有了真实感，他后知后觉地感到由内心深处迸发的喜悦。

他抱着自己的金蛋与Ron一起走回宿舍，一路上他告诉了Ron关于卡卡洛夫是一个食死徒这件事。  
他与Ron想了很久还是说不出个所以然来。  
一回到宿舍迎接他的就是一片欢呼与喧哗。  
在众人的要求下他打开了金蛋，只发出一种极为恐怖、刺耳尖利的惨叫声。  
“快把它关上！”弗雷德捂着自己的耳朵吼道。  
Harry不得不又开始面对来自第二道关卡的烦恼。  
不过他终于不再像之前那么恐慌，因为这一次，他有了自己最好朋友的陪伴。  
Harry在睡前躺上自己的床铺时这样想。  
“那个，Harry，”Ron犹犹豫豫地开口，Harry认真地听着他要说出口的话，“我那天晚上闻到你身上的酒味了，而且你床铺底下好像有女孩子的裙子…”  
Harry脑袋一片空白。

\------------------------------------------------  
小哈真可爱  
教授：我太难了  
幼年（？）格兰芬多是怎样一种可爱的存在啊

  



	12. Chapter 12

  
Chapter 12  


Harry在慢慢地冷静下来之后，他故作镇定，“你不会以为我交了女朋友吧？”  
Ron用拳头一锤手心，“我就知道是这样！我果然没有猜错！”他已经开始哀叹身为救世主的魅力真是无人能抵挡。  
他倒也不想想在整个学校大部分人都敌视救世主的情况下，能有多少女孩子会敢于冒这种大不韪与救世主谈恋爱。退一万步来讲，就算真的有喜欢Harry的女孩子，在这么多人的关注下，很难说Harry能够隐藏这段关系。  
“所以你晚上的时候出去都是去见她吗？”Ron急切地问，他已经为Harry的夜游构思了一个又一个美妙又旖旎的情境。  
不，我见到最多的人是Snape教授。Harry在心中无声叹息。  
“她是哪个学院的？我见过吗？漂亮吗？”Ron已经迫不及待地抛出一个个问题。  
“所以，”Harry冲着Ron发出了来自恶魔的邀约，“今晚跟我一起去见见她？”  
Ron一脸惊喜，“你愿意把她介绍给我认识吗？”他开始为自己前段时间的举动忏悔，“我之前真的不应该这样对你，Harry，我真的很抱歉——”  
“不必多说了，Ron。”Harry露出一个微笑，他只希望Ron到时候还能记得自己现在说过的话。

“Harry，你手上的裙子是送给她的礼物吗？”Ron在隐身衣下，小声又期待地问着。  
“呃，算是吧。”Harry开始琢磨着如果Ron开始谈了女朋友，是不是需要委婉地请他的哥哥们告诉他，给女朋友的礼物是需要包装的，而不是像拎一块布一样拿在手上。  
“你这主意真不错！以后我也可以送我女朋友小裙子。”Ron艳羡地看着那条裙子，这种淡淡的粉红色看起来可真是不错，这个蕾丝，真是该死地又有点性感。Ron已经控制不住自己遐想到以后自己的女朋友会是怎样的可爱模样。  
“你的女朋友她长什么样啊？”Ron掩饰不住的好奇。  
Harry想了想，“跟我差不多吧。”  
“噢，我懂了，”Ron煞有其事地点点头，“这就是我妈妈说过的夫妻相对吧。”  
Harry简直忍不住想要笑出来。  
到了盥洗室门口，Harry交代，“你在这等我，知道吗？”  
Ron激动地点点头，“你们约在这是吗？好的我知道了。”他见着Harry进去了之后，开始琢磨着待会怎么来给自己做一个自我介绍。  
你好，我是Harry的好哥们，Ron·Weasley…不不不，这样一点都不能体现自己与Harry的关系有多好。要不这样吧…我想Harry已经跟你介绍过我了，Ron·Weasley，很高兴见到你…  
Ron还在一边踱步，一边小声地念念有词的时候，他听到自己身后传来脚步声，“Harry你可真是有点慢——”他像一台忽然没电的收音机忽然无声。  
女孩有一双与自己的好朋友Harry一样的眼睛，可真像啊。长长的黑发垂到胸口，齐刘海让她看起来异常地乖巧，小而挺翘的鼻子，像是童话中对公主的描写一样玫瑰般美好颜色的嘴唇，她的皮肤让Ron想起自己吃过的牛奶冻。  
她的身高也和Harry差不多，Ron注意到这一点之后，发现Harry说的果然没错，黑发、绿眼睛，果然与自己的好朋友什么都很像！  
而她身上穿的衣服…梅林的胡子啊！这不就是Harry拿过来的那件吗！所以他们刚刚在里面做了什么？  
Ron制止自己继续发散思维，但是他也有点记不太清楚刚刚自己究竟决定怎么介绍自己，“你好，我是Ron·Weasley，那个，Harry，Harry跟你说过我这个朋友吧…”噢该死，这样说的话显得自己好像只是Harry无足轻重的一个朋友而已！他在心里懊恼。  
他看女孩没说话，又显得更紧张了，一定是自己没有表现好，没有留下一个好印象，他试图挽回，“Harry可真慢啊，是吧…”  
Harry盯着自己的好朋友，缓慢开口，“我说，Ron…”  
Ron立马把头探到盥洗室，“诶，Harry你可真是…”  
“看这里，Ron。”Harry伸手将Ron的脑袋掰到自己面前，“看着我Ron。”  
Ron没想到眼前的女孩居然直接对着自己的脑袋上手了，而且她还发出自己好朋友的声音。  
“哈？”他表情空白地盯着女孩的脸像是没有反应过来发生了什么。  
他扭头，“Harry，别跟我开玩笑了！”他眼神惊恐地乱瞟，就是不看眼前的女孩，“我，我是Harry的好朋友，我才不会做对不起他的事情！”  
Harry挑眉，倒是没有想到Ron会是这个反应，虽然有点感动，但是Harry得说，真的挺好笑的。  
他咳了一声，捂住Ron的嘴，避免他发出太大的声音，“没有女朋友，从头到尾就没有什么女朋友，Ron，一直都是我。”他认真地盯着Ron的眼睛。  
Harry眼睁睁地见到对方的表情从疑惑、到了解、再到惊恐、最后一片空白的转变。他没忍住偏开头笑了一下，然后马上转回来恢复了严肃的表情。  
“你？你！你你…”Ron的脸憋得通红，他被Harry忽然加大的手劲把后面的话吞了进去。  
“小声点。”Harry又叮嘱了他一遍，在后者点点头表示自己一定会小声的情况下才把手放开。  
“你刚刚偷笑了是吧。”Harry想不到Ron的第一句话是这个，但是不得不说这个问句让他心里轻松了一点。  
“因为Ron太可爱了。”Harry眉眼弯弯，他刻意压低掩饰了自己的声线。  
“…”Ron沉默地捂住自己的心脏，蹲了下去，“这样讲话太犯规了吧…这居然是我的好朋友？”Ron一边扣着墙壁一边又盯着女孩样貌的Harry看了两眼。  
Harry有点紧张地绞紧了自己的衣袖。  
Ron只见到对方的小动作，以及女孩无意识地咬了咬自己的下唇。他好不容易做好的心理建设又开始坍塌。这么好看的女孩子居然！其实！是个男的！  
Ron最后叹了口气，他站起来像Harry走去，但是却没敢考得太近，“那个，”他咳了一声，像是在掩饰自己的不自在，“你夜游，都是这样穿的？”  
Harry飞快地瞥了他一眼，点点头。  
“挺…挺好看的。”Ron挠了挠自己的后脑勺，盯着脚尖夸奖了一句。  
Harry眨了眨眼，“你…没有别的什么想说的？”  
Ron开始咬牙切齿，“你居然这么戏弄我！”  
他们开始小声地笑闹起来。Harry见着Ron现在的反应，才真真切切松了一口气。  
“你没有别的什么想法吗？”Harry看着Ron不解的表情，补充了一句，“比如觉得很…恶心什么的。”  
Ron愣了一下，他没有想到Harry居然会这样以为，“怎么会！”他有些着急地解释，“就算穿的衣服不一样，这也不会改变你是你自己的这个本质，”Ron见着Harry不置可否的表情，“如果换做是我，你会觉得我这样有什么问题吗？”  
Harry得承认，Ron给了他太多超乎期待的惊喜。  
“所以说，我哥哥他们知道？”Ron有点不服气，“他们居然没有告诉我！”  
“Hermione也不知道呢。”Harry赶紧这样讲，果然Ron轻易地又被哄好了。  
Harry终于找到一个可以将自己的一切都告诉的人，他将自己的奇妙经历都一股脑告诉了Ron。  
在听到Harry与Snape的斗智斗勇的经历后，他的表情好像是一只被捏住了脖子的公鸡，半晌才憋出了一句，“哥们，你可真，不愧是格兰芬多。”他只能竖起自己的大拇指表示自己的敬佩。  
但他同时也表达了自己的担忧，“我觉得Snape应该彻底记恨上你了，尤其是你还吐了他一身。”他加重了“吐”的语调。  
“他早就记恨上我了。”Harry无所谓地耸肩。  
“那…‘斯莱特林院长的秘密情人’？”Ron抽搐着自己的嘴角，“不会也是你吧？”  
Harry无言地点头。  
“…”Ron今晚不知道是第几次打心眼里称赞Harry的勇气，“今年三强争霸赛真正的勇士非你莫属，Harry。”

这可真是自三强争霸赛开始以来令Harry过的最舒心的一段时间了。  
在与Ron坦白了自己的夜游经历之后，他连即将到来的第二个项目都不那么在意了。  
当然不是说他对此不上心，但是最起码现在他能够以平常心去看待这件事情，而不是整天背负着沉重的思想包袱。  
甚至有一天见到Malfoy时，他忘掉自己现在是救世主的身份冲着他笑了笑，对方那像见了鬼一样的表情才让他反应过来。  
“我说，Harry，你最近是不是有点太轻松了？”小女巫不满地抱着一本大部头用力地放在桌上，书页上久未翻动而累积的灰尘让Harry没有忍住打了个喷嚏。  
Hermione见着对方那茫然的眼神简直拿他没辙，“金蛋的秘密你解开了吗？”她恨铁不成钢地提醒。  
“哦…哦！”Harry无辜地笑了笑，Ron递给他一个只有他们俩才能会意的眼神。  
很不巧，这个眼神被Hermione捕捉到了。  
当精明的小女巫想要知道一件事的时候，谁也拿她没辙。  
所以，这下子连Hermione也知道了Harry最大的秘密。  
“这是风雅巫师服装当季最新！”Hermione指着其中一件酒红色的小礼服惊叹，“还有这个！摩金夫人的冬季限量！脱凡成衣店的手工制作！”  
Hermione的眼睛简直黏在上面下不来，Ron则是打了一个大大的哈欠，“这两条裙子有什么区别吗？”他指着两件同样是黑色长裙的款式疑惑。  
“当然是完全不同的！”Hermione用着平时只有在涉及学术讨论才会出现的高声调辩驳，“它们的材质，一种是普通的麻瓜最经常使用的棉与羊毛的混纺，另一种是加入了莫特拉鼠的皮毛，它能够抵御一定的魔法伤害，而且——”Hermione像是背书一样抛出了一大段，“后者的价格是前者的百倍。”  
Ron顿时睁大自己的眼睛，“百倍？”他颤抖着自己指着那条裙子的手指。  
Hermione接下来的话更是击碎了他的世界观，“如果是莫特拉鼠皮毛的纯度更高一点，还能继续翻番。”说完，她不顾已经陷入自闭的Ron，转身看向那个一脸警惕地站在门口看有没有别人过来的救世主。  
“我真是不敢相信，你居然现在才让我了解到这些。”Hermione不知道应该先对Harry表示隐瞒这些事情的愤慨还是对他衣柜的赞叹。  
Harry耸了耸肩，“每个人都有点小秘密嘛。”  
“我可不能这么轻易原谅你。”  
“你挑一件喜欢的吧。”  
“成交。”小女巫的回答快的好像怕Harry随时反悔一样，“我原谅你了。”  
Ron目瞪口呆地看着他们这一来一回。  
Harry像是注意到他的目光，“你也挑一件？”  
“不了不了。”Ron立马挥散那些复杂的情绪。

“你就这么接受了这个事实？”Ron不解地问Hermione，“居然能够被一条裙子收买？”  
“你以为每个人都跟你一样笨吗？”Hermione敲了敲Ron的脑袋，“如果这么做，会让Harry开心一点，又没有妨碍到其他人，有什么好指责他的？”  
不得不说小女巫对事物的分析是有多么地敏锐。  
毕竟家里有着当医生的父母，而她平时也博闻强记，将Harry会有这样举动的成因一下子猜的七七八八。  
出乎Harry意料地，Hermione并没有太多地干涉他那些违反校规的夜游行为，而是叮嘱他善用自己的隐身斗篷和活点地图。  
“毕竟你也需要找时间去了解关于金蛋的线索，白天大家都盯着你的一举一动，你要是在白天解开了，那其他几个人也就都知道了，”小女巫是这样说的，“最好赢过那个维克多·克鲁姆，他周围总是围着一群女生，真是非常影响人看书！”  
Harry点头，他也不奇怪Hermione会有这样的想法，毕竟他也见识到好几次他与Hermione安静在湖边写作业时候，那一群人自发围上前去要签名而叽叽喳喳的的女生。  
但是除了要比克鲁姆更早找到线索外，Hermione不对他过多干涉的另一个条件是，Harry必须以另一个成员的身份加入Hermione的S-P-E-W中，以女装且佩戴这个徽章的形式在学校走一圈。  
Hermione的理由是，“既然有着连Ron都会心动的条件，为什么不利用起来呢？”说实话，Ron本来就是一个经不起调戏的人啊！Harry无奈地想着。  
不过他并不担心会被认出，毕竟全校几百人倒也不差自己一个生面孔。但是佩戴这个S-P-E-W的徽章…他与Ron在各自的脸上看到相似的苦笑。  
在发现了霍格沃茨厨房的家养小精灵之后，Hermione就跟找到了宝藏一样兴奋。要Harry说，她简直像那些虔诚的传教士一样天天对布道这件事乐此不彼。Harry还在里面见着了许久不见的多比，以及那个可怜的家养小精灵闪闪。

  
Harry抱着自己的金蛋有些发愁，他在月光下观察着这个金蛋的样子，虽然这样看着并不能看出什么。  
尽管Hermione让他多找找金蛋的线索，但是这个金蛋一打开就是刺耳的响声，并不太适合在夜晚的城堡内打开。  
它的破坏力与海格心爱的小宝贝炸尾螺有的一拼。  
他坐在黑湖边望着属于德姆斯特朗的大船，思绪已经不知道飞到哪里去了。  
忽然一阵脚步声伴随着谈话的声音传来。  
“…当初没有办法…就要被抓进监狱…”Harry听得并不真切。  
“…过去…主人…召唤…”他躲在树后努力隐藏住自己。  
Snape与卡卡洛夫。  
Harry皱着眉头看着走近的两人。  
“旧事重提对你我而言并没有意义，除非你想要暗示我什么。”Snape抱臂，以一种抗拒的姿态。  
“不不，怎么会呢？”Harry看到卡卡洛夫用一贯的圆滑的笑容回应，“但是你也知道最近流传的消息吧？Snape，怎么说你都是那位大人最中意的手下。”  
“消息？”Snape发出了一个疑问的、带着嗤笑的鼻音，“身为在霍格沃茨勤勤恳恳从事教学的魔药教授，我能得到什么消息？”他并不接卡卡洛夫的茬。  
“嘿，Snape，你可不能这样，虽然我过去是做了对不起你的事情…”话语被Snape打断，Harry看不清楚背对着他的卡卡洛夫的表情。  
Snape带着几分不耐烦，“如果你今晚只想与我说的是这个，那么就不必继续多说。”  
“噢对不起，瞧我这不会说话的嘴，”Harry吃惊地听着卡卡洛夫讨好的语气，“是这样，那位大人——”明明说话的人是他自己，但是他却反而先被吓得不轻的样子，“那位大人已经回来了！有些人都已经收到消息了，你也收到了，对吧，Snape？”  
“听着，卡卡洛夫，我不管你今晚到底为了什么跟我说的这些话，但是我只提醒你一句，你知道穆迪为什么被称为是最杰出的傲罗对吧？”Harry紧紧盯着男人所在的位置，但是无论是他的话语还是表情，Harry都一无所获。  
Snape眼睛瞥向树后露出来的黑色的裙角，他不动声色挪开自己的视线。  
卡卡洛夫还在一副惶然的样子，“是的，对，你说的没错，穆迪还在这里…现在是三强争霸赛，我们的确是要把心思放在这上面…”他从Snape的话语里面已经给自己找了无数的借口。  
Harry听着他们慢慢走远，有些虚脱般地顺着树干坐下来。  
他再一次无比清晰地意识到了一点，这个男人是个前食死徒。  
就算他救了自己也好，还是一次次地对自己手下留情也罢——Harry当然知道这个男人如果真的不择手段想要抓住自己的话，多得是办法，但是身为教授，他尽管看似严苛却从来留有分寸——看看穆迪怎么对Draco就知道。  
所以不管出于哪几个方面，Harry对Snape的印象其实出乎别人意料地那样，并不是那么地不好，甚至还有点依赖。当然这点依赖是出于对男人强大实力的敬仰，绝对不是有任何一点对这个男人的人格上的憧憬。Harry这样在心里对自己说。他将金蛋在一旁放好，继续思索见到的一切。  
可是现在，如果这个男人真的是食死徒，依然为伏地魔…Harry摇摇自己的脑袋。  
邓布利多信任他！一个声音说。  
可是难保他不会辜负邓布利多的信赖啊。另一个声音反驳。  
他现在可没有伤害你，你现在就给他定罪，未免也太武断了吧？支持的声音也说的很有道理。  
别傻了，Harry，你以为坏人都会将“我是坏人”写在脸上？世界上多了在没有利益冲突下的好人。  
Harry叹了口气，他几乎要被反对的声音说服。  
“我以为你是恰巧出现而不是为了偷听教授们的讲话。”Snape的声音忽然在背后响起。  
Harry没能料到，他立刻下意识地将金蛋挡住，“什么讲话？”他装傻。  
这点小动作没能瞒过Snape，他的眉梢一扬，注视着坐在地上的女孩，“偷听也要将自己的尾巴藏好。”他拿下巴指了指女孩宽大的裙角。  
Harry没有想到在这么黑的夜色中Snape居然还能捕捉到自己露出的一点破绽。他不动声色地扯了扯自己的裙角盖住裸露出来的小腿，顺便遮了遮自己挡住的金蛋，“那么，先生您，”他及时制止住自己想要问对方刚刚与卡卡洛夫的谈话意味着什么的想法，“您必然是不确定我有没有听见才会想要这样问我。”  
女孩笑得狡黠，月光在她的眼中像是盈盈的一泓水波。  
Snape冷哼了一声，算是承认了她说的话，“那么你，”他弯下腰，与女孩凑的极近，“看来是听到了。”气息微微呼在Harry的脸上，令他有些恍惚地想起那日对方也是这么替他检查他的伤疤。  
“这重要吗？”Harry回神，他反击了一句。  
Snape直起身子，嘴角飞快抽动了一下。真是个聪明的女孩。他无声地赞叹。  
他当然知道自己与卡卡洛夫交谈的过程中几乎是什么都没有泄露。也仅仅只是几乎。  
“我以为你会迫不及待地逃跑。”他转而提起另一个话题。  
Harry倒也想跑，但是他不可能将金蛋留在这——拥有金蛋的也就这么几个人，如果他现在立刻逃走，Snape怕是能够立刻找上他。  
“我总的留在这让您问的明白才能安心呀。”女孩眼睛滴溜溜直转，“作为交换，您今晚可别再为难我了。”  
Snape不得不审视着眼前的女孩，从来没有学生敢这样与他讨价还价，“你知道自己在跟谁说话吗？”  
“先生？”女孩故作骄矜地收敛着自己的下巴看他。  
Snape不知道自己究竟是吃错了什么药，或许是刚刚卡卡洛夫带来的消息令他乱了阵脚，又或者是这双眼睛着实与故人太过相似？  
“我想你并没有忘掉上一次留下的不愉快的经历，那不是一个淑女应该干的事情。”Snape在女孩旁边坐下。  
“…”Harry悻悻地摸了摸鼻子，我也不是真的淑女啊，Harry腹诽。“那让我们忘掉这回事吧。”  
Snape忽然冲他旁边伸出手，“如果你今晚希望获得来自我的仁慈，就让我看看你藏了什么。”  
Harry一惊，他顺势后仰，将金蛋盖入自己的裙摆下，“不，不行。”  
Snape没想到她这么大的反应，反而更加决定要知道那是什么，“我将视为你在挑战我的权威。”  
女孩张开了手，“你来拿吧。”她示意自己将东西藏在了衣服底下，她挑衅地看向男人。  
魔药教授并不理会，他抽出魔杖，却发现自己的咒语在女孩的衣服上化为一道光流散开。  
Harry真是庆幸自己的先见之明——他决定回去马上再下单几件莫特拉鼠的混纺——纯度越高越好。  
Snape伸手摸了摸女孩的裙摆，“呵，女人。”他没有料到居然在这样的情况下棋差一招。  
女孩无所畏惧地，“怕了吗，Snape教授？”她不叫他先生了，她在教授的字眼上加重了语气。  
Snape知道自己被女孩拿捏住了软肋，但凡他再那么无耻一点，或许今晚这个女孩就会有一个更加凄惨的下场。  
他不屑地审视了一番，带着力度的眼神令女孩瑟缩了一下，“毛都没长齐的黄毛丫头。”  
Harry发现自己竟然无法反驳。他决定下次会用上丰胸魔咒的。  
snape见女孩忽然露齿一笑，像是想到了什么，她将东西顶在肚子上，凑近了眉眼冷峻的魔药教授，“斯莱特林院长的秘密情人？”她倒是不在意自己也是其中的一位当事人。  
snape挪开了女孩近在咫尺与之对视的眉眼，冷哼了一声，对此表示不屑一顾。  
他见Snape似乎放弃了这个对他的金蛋出手的念头，于是他谨慎地用手隔着裙子将金蛋兜着，“夜深了，我就不打扰您了，先生。”他走了两步，见男人依然没有动作，“晚安。”他补上一句。  
Snape真的会这么简单地放过她吗？  
Harry刚刚绕到湖边准备回到城堡，肩上忽然搭上一双手，而脚下恰好一条粗壮的树根将她拌了一下，事故就是这样发生的。  
“咚”地一声，Snape与Harry同时愣住了。  
Snape只见女孩愤愤地瞪了自己一眼，便毫不犹豫地跳进了湖里。  
他瞪着女孩掀起的水花，低低地咒骂了一句，也跳入水中。

  



	13. Chapter 13

  
Chapter 13  


霍格沃茨的黑湖里住着人鱼和巨乌贼。  
Harry曾经几次见到那只乌贼在湖面上惬意地翻着肚皮晒太阳。  
很难说他为什么会从一只乌贼的脸上看出“惬意”这种表情，但是那巨大的腕足上一张一合的、带着锐利边缘的吸盘的确给他留下了深刻印象。  
而人鱼，或许只有邓布利多能够证明存在。  
在深夜跳入黑湖真的不是一个很好的选择。  
十一月的气温已经冷极，Harry能够感到自己身上热量的流失。  
他憋着一口气，追随着那一点若隐若现的金色。  
可是他的指尖总是差那么能够够到。  
周围很安静，没有水花的拍击声，只有偶尔迟钝地从身体某处传来的像是被小鱼还是什么碰触的感觉。  
Harry心里不免有些着急，他知道自己肺部的空气不多了，他努力伸出手去够着那个怎么好像都差一点的金蛋。  
抓住了。  
他抓着那个现在显得有那么些沉甸甸的球状物，但是肺里传来一阵阵地抽痛。  
可是脚上似乎还被水草还是什么的缠住了。  
Harry感到那冰冷的——其实湖水中本身的温度就令他感到迟钝与麻木——滑腻的缠着他的脚踝。  
并不用力，甚至好像很容易就能够挣开，但是就是这种松松垮垮的力度却让他只能停留在水里。  
Harry知道只要一口憋不住，冰冷的湖水就会争先恐后地窜进他的气管。他觉得自己或许得趁着还能挣扎着向上时浮上水面呼吸。但是他始终无法挣开脚踝处的缠绕。  
金蛋不知何时脱了手，缓慢地下坠后发出沉闷的磕碰声，而他无力再管，只凭着一股憋在肺里的气让自己千万忍住不要将水吸入。  
Snape就知道莽撞冒失的小动物必定会在水里出事。  
他看见那个女孩被一只人鱼不住向下扯着脚踝，而人鱼丑陋的脸上能够看到那充满恶意的戏弄，他掏出自己的魔杖，但是在水中他并不如那些人鱼灵活。  
不过这也够了，那人鱼发现了他的存在，仿佛得知这是一个不可轻易挑衅的存在，便急匆匆地放开女孩游走了。  
Snape游过去将已经出现了呛水迹象的女孩搂在怀里，带着她奋力往水面之上去。他眼角看见一个闪着金光的东西往更深处的地方滚落，这就是那女孩的秘密？  
匆匆在视网膜上留像的画面让他无法判断，但他也无意去窥探他人的隐私。  
水里传来极微弱的“咔哒”一声，并未被任何人发觉。忽然，曼妙的歌声响起。  
“Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground…”  
Harry是在那缥缈又华丽的歌声中恢复自己的意识，他艰难睁开眼睛，撞入眼球的场面令他永生难忘——  
男人素来对他冷厉而不留情面的面孔就在他头上几公分的位置，投入水里的月光影影绰绰，晃动不定的光线好似他的心情。Harry在此刻想明白了一件事，在面对这个男人的时候，他确实是紧张的、不安的。  
他很清楚以如此姿态面对这个男人是存在暴露的危险的。但他其实不是很了解自己这种一而再再而三地以身试险的动机是为何。他得承认自己是享受的，不管这样的经历带给他什么困扰或者的确加剧了他的生活中那些不安定的因素，他是沉迷于此的。而这种乐趣他也很难去说明究竟是来源于夜游本身还是夜游能够触碰到的、这个以截然相反的态度对待自己的这个男人。  
但更加奇怪的是，明明是这个男人带来了他更多关于惊险的、刺激的经历，可是在他身边，Harry却觉得十分安全与可靠。这是他一直难以理解的一点。Harry非常仔细地思索过，除了这个男人在狼人面前救了自己以外，还有那晚的守护神咒。  
守护神咒没什么稀奇。当然不是说这是个简单的魔法，Harry的意思是Snape会使用这个咒语，对于一个魔力高深的男巫而言或许是再正常不过。只是那头牝鹿，是的，重点在于Snape守护神咒的形态。  
在他知道那并不是他所想的那样是他的父母拯救了他的时候，确十分失落。但是在发现能够有另一个人，通过守护神咒的形态，完成了或者说是拯救了他对于陪伴这个词的定义、关于这个词的幻想时，Harry很难说清他的心情，但他发现他开始渴求去知道关于这个男人的一切，他甚至抱着一点的奢望，关于这个男人是否能够理解他。  
可他作为Harry的时候，这个男人的目光永远能够瞬间击碎他所有的勇气。  
歌声在水里带着震慑人心的波动效果，耳膜直接接受来自歌声的洗礼。深夜，蔓延到无限远方的水底都是黑暗，在Harry眼中，只有他的头顶折射下来的柔和光线微微照亮了他的周围，从他的视角看过去，男人冷峻的表情、幽深的瞳色，令他看起来威严如神祇。  
或许缺氧容易令人思绪涣散，Harry后知后觉地意识到自己似乎再一次被这个男人所救。如果不是此时此刻他被男人抱在怀里，那么或许自己几乎想要跪在男人面前——如果不能被他所拯救，那么也可被他所审判——他情愿让这个男人拥有足够的权力去定义、去主宰他的人生。  
从水底到水面不过短短几秒，就在这么一瞬间Harry的想法已经不知道转了多少个来回。  
骤然接触空气仿佛令他身体的呼吸系统在这一刻才又重新运作起来，他狠狠地咳了几声，没等他调匀自己的呼吸已经被男人带着往岸边游。  
Harry回忆着自己听到的歌词的内容。男人忽然开了口。  
“看来我并不能对于你有什么期待——无法在特定的时机对于当下的形势作出判断，并且不能够正确估计自己的行为，尤其在违反校规之后不以为意甚至沾沾自喜，戏弄教授又毫无悔改变本加厉。你说，我该如何处罚你？”男人低沉的嗓音温柔，但是内容却并不像他的语气一样无害。  
“先生，容我指明一点，”Harry收敛起他所有的关于这个男人的、翻腾的想法，“假如不是您那多此一举的、为了满足自己好奇心的举动，我想我们都能够避免现下如此尴尬的场景。”  
Snape冷哼，“那我也能够假设你所刻意隐藏的东西是违禁品，鉴于你并不光彩的前科。”  
女孩尽管还需要依靠她的魔药教授才能回到岸边，但是看起来并不在意惹恼对方，“窥探少女的隐私同样不是什么光彩的行为，而在我的东西已经成为黑湖的一部分之后的现在，您凭什么断定那是违禁品？”  
Snape现在确定了这个学生的难缠，他之前还偶尔会由于那双与故人相似的眼睛而恍惚，现在他却觉得尽管眸色相似，但各自的主人却天差地别。  
哦，不对，那个邓布利多的黄金男孩也拥有同样的一双眼睛，他之前一直认为这个男孩的捣蛋程度令人发指，现在或许应该让位于这个刁蛮的女孩。  
“我想你知道飞来咒的存在。”Snape不屑而又傲慢地将眼神略过那个金光闪闪的物体的沉没之处。  
“尽可一试。”Harry毫无畏惧，毕竟那个金蛋免疫魔法*，他甚至开始催促，“我可真是迫不及待地想要找回我的物品呢。”  
Snape脸色发黑，使用飞来咒的前提是他知道那个物品是什么，然而他甚至都没能看清楚。  
Harry看似毫不在意，实际小心翼翼观察对方的脸色，“算了，我不会计较您导致了我的损失，与此相对，您也别继续在意那是什么。”  
魔药教授开口像是想要与这个胆大包天的女孩理论，而对方却丝毫不想接他的茬，甚至依偎在他的怀里作出一副可怜巴巴的样子催促他，“请快点，先生，我冷。”

到了岸上，新的问题来了。  
女孩的衣料隔绝魔法的影响。  
Snape幸灾乐祸地看着对方的笑话，在女孩又打了一个喷嚏之后，“或许你的零花钱不应该都消费在这样的高价品上。”  
Harry狼狈却不肯低头，“不管怎么样都得承认，在某些时刻它确实是有用的。”  
“噢，那当然，很可惜它似乎实用过了头。”Snape一边施施然对自己释放了烘干咒与温暖咒。  
女孩撅起嘴看了他一两眼，男人很明显并没有要帮她的意思。  
Harry明白，这个口是心非的魔药教授当然不会完全不管他，但是她并不想在这时候作出让步与低头。  
冷酷无情的魔药教授看着女孩湿哒哒的黑发一缕一缕地滴着水，他烦躁地别开脸。  
Harry忽然被一件带着体温与男人的气息的外袍劈头盖脸地罩了起来，随之而来的还有对方不知是解释还是狡辩，“我可不希望增加庞弗雷夫人的工作量。”  
Harry在衣物的掩盖下悄悄露出了笑容。但当他环顾四周，眯着眼确认自己的位置时，他看见了一个人影，在Snape背对着的位置对他比划着什么。  
Snape看到女孩挑起了一个笑容，她尽管冷到脸色发白，但依旧气焰嚣张，“很荣幸与您度过了一个美好的夜晚，我真是，”她认真地与之对望，一字一句，“非常感谢您。”  
Snape警觉，“你——”  
一把扫帚忽然飞来，女孩以非常熟练的姿势，在Snape反应过来之前翻身骑上扫帚，“晚安，先生。”  
他在男人晦涩不明的表情中离开了对方的视线范围。  
Snape在原地盯着女孩消失的背影，半晌，他收回视线嗤笑了一声，踏着慢悠悠的步子回到城堡。

“所以，你大费周章帮了我，是想获得什么？”Harry扯紧了沾满了魔药教授气息的袍子，一脸警惕地盯着那个高大的德国少年。  
维克多·克鲁姆的英语还带着蹩脚的腔调，“我看见你跟那个魔药教授的刚刚发生的事情了。”  
Harry立刻觉得有一种被冒犯的恼怒，“哦？”他拉长了语调，“那你认为我们发生了什么？”  
克鲁姆能够认出这是上次那个妆花了一脸的女生，他有些无措地挠了挠脑袋，“不，我只是想要感谢你，以及，”他莫名其妙红了脸，“询问一些消息。”  
Harry依旧以不信任的眼神看着对方，他完全有理由认为对方会胁恩以报，“说清楚你的意图。”  
“那个是金蛋对吧？”尽管是个问句，克鲁姆却用了肯定的语气，“虽然我不知道你从哪里得到了金蛋，不过你帮我解开了金蛋的谜团。”  
Harry立刻反应过来，那时候在水底的歌声就是金蛋的谜底。  
他还没能仔细去琢磨歌词的意思。  
“还有呢？你想要知道什么？”Harry摆摆手，不想继续这个话题。  
“我见到过你，跟格兰芬多那个爱看书的女孩子在一起，”Harry一下就知道对方说的是Hermione要求他女装推广她的S-P-E-W徽章的那一次，“你能告诉我她喜欢什么吗？”  
Harry忍不住开始怀疑自己的耳朵。  
在他的再三确认下，他才知道对方一次次地出现在Hermione看书的周围不是巧合。  
他内心复杂地望着对方脸上明显不符合魁地奇球星形象的红晕以及纯情而羞涩的笑容，只想告诉他，Hermione现在只将他作为影响自己学习氛围的阻碍。  
Harry最后只能试着提醒他，“如果你希望增加自己在hermione心中的形象分，或许最好先管理好你那些狂热的最求者们。”

第二天一睡醒，Harry果然不出意料地感冒了。  
他头昏脑涨地上完麦格教授的变形术课，麦格教授把他留了下来。  
Harry以为是自己的表现不好而需要接受什么额外的作业，想不到麦格教授却告诉他，“勇士需要在圣诞节舞会上领舞，你最好为自己找一位舞伴。”  
舞伴？Harry走出教室的一路上都没能够从这个词中反应过来。  
他才不想跳舞，但是这似乎是霍格沃茨的传统，他不能违背。  
Ron对此十分乐观，“你可是勇士，才刚刚打败了匈牙利树蜂。我敢说她们会排着队跟你跳舞的。”  
Harry惊讶地发现，Ron说的十分正确。  
他不得不在一边不住地抽着自己的鼻子时，还一边拒绝那些邀请他共同参加舞会的同学们。  
就连他夜游到魔药教授的办公室门口将男人好心借给他的外袍用袋子装到门把手上离开之后，走到斯莱特林的地下室入口就碰到Malfoy询问他要不要当自己的舞伴，“我正想找你，你就出现了，这说明梅林都认为你应该成为我的舞伴。”  
Harry只能一脸遗憾地表示自己不打算参加舞会之后迫不及待地落荒而逃。  
“你的感冒还没好吗，Harry？”Hermione一脸担忧地看着他似乎越来越严重的症状。  
“没事的。”Harry满不在乎地用手帕擦了擦自己的鼻子，“不用担心。”  
“金蛋的谜语？”Hermione不得不小声询问他。  
“我已经知道了。”Harry轻巧地回答，“这个就是这样来的。”他指了指自己的鼻子不住淌出的鼻水，将发生在黑湖边上的经历告诉Hermione。  
“居然是这样！”Hermione惊讶地赞叹，“真是太厉害了。”  
Harry附和，但是心里却在为那只掉下黑湖的金蛋惋惜。  
“Harry，邓布利多教授找你！”西莫一阵风一样地进入格兰芬多的休息室，他的嚷嚷令所有人瞩目。  
Harry只能结束与Hermione的谈话，他还没告诉Hermione关于维克多·克鲁姆的事情呢。不过主要是他也不知道要怎么跟Hermione讲，而且最好是避开Ron。  
“孩子，黑湖的居民们告诉我他们捡到了这个。”邓布利多给Harry泡了一杯热可可之后，他从身后的柜子里掏出了Harry掉在黑湖里的金蛋。  
“啊！”Harry发出惊喜的叫声，“我真是太感谢您了，教授。”  
“那么看来，你已经知道了金蛋里的秘密对吧。”邓布利多摸着自己的胡子，笑呵呵地看着Harry爱不释手地摸着金蛋。  
Harry抱着自己失而复得的金蛋，“是的，真是太奇妙了，在水里它的叫声居然是如此的美妙——”  
“嘘，”邓布利多举起手指制止了他的发言，“原谅我不能与你谈论太多关于这个方面的消息，Harry，”他眨了眨自己湛蓝的双眼，“现在你只能依靠自己去摸清这与第二轮项目的关系啦。”  
忽然，办公室的口令被触动。  
“噢，应该是Severus来了。”邓布利多摸了摸自己的胡子，“去吧，Harry，我与Snape教授有事情要谈。”  
Harry乖巧地点头，与进门的高大的男人擦肩而过时打了个招呼。  
Snape在Harry离开办公室之后，才冲着那扇关闭的门看了两眼，他听到了男孩那响亮的抽鼻声，以及对方怀里抱着的金蛋似乎令他想起了什么。  
随即他有些自嘲地撇过头，对上邓布利多饶有兴味的双眼。

  
之后的圣诞舞会，克鲁姆果不其然地邀请了Hermione作为舞伴。  
Harry得说，Hermione在圣诞舞会上的打扮真是，光彩夺目极了。他心不在焉地与帕瓦蒂跳舞的过程中，不住地观察着别人。  
纳威和金妮一起跳舞，但是金妮不住地皱眉，因为纳威踩了她的脚。邓布利多和马克西姆夫人一起，邓布利多看起来就像个小矮人。不过马克西姆夫人的舞步没的说的优雅。疯眼汉穆迪则与辛尼斯塔教授一起，后者显得有些紧张地躲避着他的木头假肢。  
但是Harry没能看见Snape在哪。  
我只是好奇谁能够和他一同跳舞而已，Harry这么对自己说到。  
但是在没有发现魔药教授的身影之后，他就显得有些索然无味。  
他和Ron一样，只和自己的舞伴跳了一首之后就将对方放在一旁不管了。  
几分钟之后，她们就被布斯巴顿的男生们邀请走了。  
“我想出去透透气了，Ron。”他向Ron发出邀请，可是对方还盯着Hermione和克鲁姆的身影不放。  
Harry叹了口气，“好吧，那我自己去吧。”Ron毫无诚意地冲他摆摆手，意思是自己听到了。  
于是Harry侧着身子离开了舞场，悄悄溜出了门。前门敞开着，玫瑰花园里的仙女之光闪烁着光。Harry沿着一条曲折的小路，到处都可以听见男生女生的窃窃私语。  
他看见前方有一个拉文克劳的男生，抱着一个布斯巴顿的女孩子——布斯巴顿的女孩子都漂亮得十分好认。他们在路中央就抱着亲在一起。  
Harry叹了今天的第二口气。他转身穿过低矮的灌木丛，没走两步就听到一些像是带着痛苦腔调的呻吟。  
他好奇地探出头去，却没有想到看到两个男孩子在一棵大树下抱在了一起，倚靠着树干的那个男生的衣服已经全部都被推了上去，露/出大半片的胸/膛，另一个人低着头亲/吻另一个人的脖子，他的手已经伸到了对方的裤/裆里，Harry不用看也知道那动作意味着什么。  
Harry第一次见到这样的场景，不管是男女之间还是同性之间的场景，他此前从来没有看见过。他吃惊地退了两步，却没有想到直接踩到一个圆圆的树枝上往后跌了一跤。  
“哎呦！”他没想到自己直接摔到了一个人的面前。  
“真是一种新颖的出场方式啊，Potter。”熟悉的男人的声音在Harry的头上响起，“如果这是你又一种引起他人关注的方式，我想这的确很成功。”  
Harry抬起头，他的脸迅速涨红了，魔药教授居高临下的视线显得盛气逼人。  
“不是的，”他站起来，急急地想要解释，“有两个男的！他们…”他有些不知怎么形容地指手画脚，“抱在一起还…”他完全说不出口。  
“不，算了，没什么。”Harry最终自暴自弃地低着头一副放弃了的样子。  
真是乳臭未干。Snape这样想到。这个仍然满脸惊魂未定的救世主出乎他意料地纯情。  
“怎么啦？”忽然从Snape的身后冒出这样一个声音，卡卡洛夫越过花丛向他们走来。  
Harry一见到这两人在一起，脑袋里就充满了各种不解，但是他安静地站在一旁，没有说话。  
Snape脸色不太好地举起魔杖，把玫瑰花丛向两边轰开。许多花丛里传来尖叫声，几个黑乎乎的影子从里面蹿了出来。  
“拉文克劳扣去十分，福西特！”Snape凶狠地说——一个女生从他身边跑过，“赫奇帕奇也扣去十分，斯特宾斯！”又一个男生追着那女生而去。  
Harry已经分不清到底谁是刚刚他瞧见的两人。  
“好了，我想这样，就没有什么救世主表演的余地了。”Snape面带讽刺地看着Harry。  
“走吧，卡卡洛夫。”Harry看着两人离开的背影，不知道怎么回事萌生出想要拉住魔药教授的冲动。他不喜欢卡卡洛夫，他知道卡卡洛夫曾经是黑魔王的手下，还出卖过Snape——所以那个男人，就不会有一点点的生气吗！明明是那么记仇的人！Harry有些气鼓鼓地想到。  
但更多的是，他一想到男人与代表着自己那些黑暗的过去有所联系的人在一起，那些曾经与杀害自己父母有关的人在一起时，他就觉得他与Snape之间似乎有一条深不可测的鸿沟。  
像是在说一切都是他自己的妄想。  
他能有什么妄想？  
“先生！”Harry忽然冲着Snape的背影喊道。  
Snape转过身来，意外地有些疑惑地看着他。  
“圣诞快乐。”Harry最终这样说。  
“…圣诞快乐。”Snape不明白这个男孩叫住自己就是为了说这句话，但是他看着男孩的身影莫名其妙地也回答了一句。

*：没有查到金蛋有没有免疫魔法的设定，但是我猜是有的，不然小哈的飞来咒不用召唤火弩箭，直接召唤金蛋不是更快？

\-----------------------------

虽然我们都知道化妆再怎么说都是有瑕疵有缺陷的，包括脱妆啊什么的。。看到的那些拍照起来判若两人的我是觉得应该有一部分是角度以及美妆效果的加持。。但是吧，为了我们的情节可以继续，就当做小哈真是拥有神之手一样的美妆技术吧/跪  
以及水里起来有没有脱妆？没有的，除非黑湖里的水都是卸妆水/ 狗头保命

  



	14. Chapter 14

  
Chapter 14  


Harry没有意料到自己一回到舞场就要面对这样一个修罗场——Hermione与Ron吵了起来。  
“…他是卡卡洛夫的学生，他只是想要接近Harry——窃取他的情报——或者给他一个毒咒——”Harry在一旁默默捂住了脸。  
讲真的，Ron这话真的很没有水平，比起他去邀请芙蓉这回事更加没有水平。  
Harry能够看到Hermione是真的气坏了，好像Ron扇了她一巴掌，她的声音发颤，“他从来就没有问过Harry一个字！哪怕一个字！”  
Ron光速改变策略，“那他就是希望你帮他搞定那只金蛋！我想，你们在舒适温暖的图书馆相互依偎，两个脑袋紧紧地依靠在一起——”  
“我从来——从来没有帮他研究过金蛋！从来没有！”她看起来怒不可遏又失望之极，“你怎么能说这种话——我希望Harry在比赛中取胜，Harry知道这点，是吧Harry！”  
Harry站在一旁，点点头，他走上前去，揽住Ron往另一个方向带，“Ron，Hermione和克鲁姆在一起也没有什么要紧的。”他试图劝解Ron，而他现在也不知道该怎么跟Ron说人家克鲁姆也已经在自己的影响下解开谜底了，虽然是靠着自己的无心之失导致的结果。  
而Ron依旧不肯放过看起来已经快要哭出来的小女巫，“你怎么不去找你的威基——”他怪模怪样地装腔拿调，“他一定不会像我这样冲你发火的！”  
“不许你叫他威基！”Hermione一跃而起，“下次再有舞会，你就赶在别人之前邀请我，别等到没有办法了才想到我！”她怒气冲冲地穿过舞场，消失在人群中。  
Harry今天第三次叹气。  
“你看看，”Ron结结巴巴地说，像是完全被惊呆了，“这叫什么事——完全没有抓住问题的实质！”  
Harry已经放弃和这个状态下的Ron讲什么道理，说实话他觉得Hermione说的没错——她才抓住了问题的实质。  
他决定还是回宿舍去睡觉吧。  
但是在回去的途中，经过门厅时，塞德里克喊住了他，“你告诉了我巨龙的事，我欠了你一个人情。”  
Harry不解地望着他，“带着你的金蛋去洗个澡吧，级长盥洗室的口令是新鲜凤梨。”他在Harry还没反应过来的时候就冲着他匆匆一笑，走了。  
Harry甚至都未能够得及告诉他自己已经知道了金蛋的谜底。  
不过带着金蛋去更加仔细地琢磨一下也没有什么不好。Harry这样决定了。

但在舞会之后，Harry就发现了Hermione与Ron似乎又恢复了原状。  
他们都变得极为客气，令Harry十分不习惯。  
从那之后，Harry注意到，Ron就不再提起维克多·克鲁姆这个人，明明之前他近乎是格兰芬多中最疯狂的粉丝。  
Harry甚至在Ron的床底下发现了对方最喜欢的那个保加利亚魁地奇球队模型的一只小胳膊。  
一月中旬，又到了霍格莫德周，Harry决定与他们一同前往。  
最大的原因当然是看看最近有没有什么新推出的、好看的小裙子啦！Harry一脸幸福地这样想。  
Hermione对此也感到有些期待，她甚至向Harry提议可以去成衣店里试装之后直接穿着回来。  
Harry告诉她这已经是自己的惯常套路了。  
“所以——你就悄悄跟在我们后面？”Hermione提高了音量。  
Ron也同样一脸不可置信。  
Harry用自己绿莹莹的大眼睛无辜回望，“我只是想跟你们在一起享受在霍格莫德的时间。”  
Hermione从来就无法拒绝这个黑发男孩关于恳求的任何眼神。  
她率先败下阵来。  
Ron在好不容易与Harry和好了之后几乎对他有求必应。  
于是Hermione与Ron之间的关系反而因为这个插曲好像正常了一点。  
Harry松了一口气。  
他们决定去成衣店之前先去一趟小酒馆，Harry在那里碰见了卢多·巴格曼，他对Harry十分热切——甚至有点过了头。在他非常热情地想要给Harry提供关于第二个项目的情报的时，Harry感到十分奇怪。  
作为一个魔法体育司的司长，这样公开地作弊真的没有问题吗？Harry谨慎地拒绝了对方，卢多·巴格曼用一种不识好歹的眼神，似乎在指责他。  
不过好歹Harry还知道了其他的消息，虽然都无关紧要。譬如一个名为伯莎·乔金斯的女巫在去往阿尔巴尼亚寻亲的途中失踪了；又以及巴蒂·克劳奇也不见了。  
Harry只感觉前一个人名说不出地熟悉，像是哪里听过。而巴蒂·克劳奇，Harry知道他是谁，但是他同样对这人的失踪无能为力。  
不过他们很快将经历的这一切抛诸脑后，Harry在与Hermione的陪同下心满意足地为自己的另一个衣柜又添置了一些新的衣服。他不得不承认，小女巫不仅在学业上的能力令人侧目，也拥有可称为是不错的眼光。  
她让Harry尝试了几条较为大胆设计的裙子，Harry能看到镜子中的少女被勾勒出来的纤细的腰肢，露出白而长的双腿，又或者是裸露出来的大片的后背。  
Harry最开始看到镜子中的自己时，后知后觉地涌上了一股害羞的情绪，他不安地扯着自己的裙角好让自己的大腿能够遮住更多一点，“这样真的不会太短吗？”他觉得自己一抬腿整个屁股都凉飕飕的。  
Hermione一边不住用赞叹嫉妒的眼神盯着他，一边嘲讽他，“你戏弄Snape教授的勇气哪去了？”  
Harry故作冷静地咳了一声，他才不接Hermione的话呢。“帮我打包起来。”他对店员这样说，却没有发现自己的红晕爬满了脖子。  
小女巫转过身来上下打量了两眼，“胸要是更大一点就好了。”她不得不说常年热衷于魁地奇的救世主的确有一副好身材，窄腰翘臀，而现在正逢发育，男孩身高的抽条令他整个看上去更显得高挑。  
Harry脸上的热度更是降不下去。  
Ron早在两人不住的“这两件哪一件比较好看”的询问中落荒而逃，直到Harry与Hermione结束了采购，三个人才兴高采烈意犹未尽地回到城堡。

Harry决定今晚去塞德里克推荐的级长盥洗室再琢磨琢磨金蛋的歌词，好让帮助自己对通过第二个项目能有什么帮助。  
他很仔细筹划这次活动，带上了隐身斗篷和活点地图，因为他不想再出现第二次由于要隐藏金蛋而手忙脚乱的情况。  
Harry按照塞德里克说的办法，在糊涂波利斯的雕像旁找到那扇门，念出了口令，“新鲜凤梨。”  
他脱掉了睡衣，打开了热水之后，舒舒服服地泡了进去。  
他将自己沉入水底，将金蛋打开，在黑湖中听到的熟悉的歌声又响起了。随之忆起的还有那夜魔药教授的面容、低沉的嗓音以及犹带对方体温和气息的外袍。  
或许是水温太烫，Harry觉得自己浑身发燥，不得不从热水中探出头来。他大口地呼吸，但是吸入进来的也还是热气。他不得不满脸通红地先爬出浴池坐了一会，才又进入水中继续研究歌词的意思。  
Harry试图将魔药教授的身影从自己的记忆中刨除，但是那首歌像是个开关，Harry无论如何都无法阖上关于男人的记忆。他最后听了三遍才把这首歌的歌词研究透。  
他从浴池底捡起金蛋，爬了上来，擦干了身子，换上了Hermione为他挑的短裙。Harry皱着眉头盯着自己的胸部，想起Snape那不屑的一眼以及Hermione遗憾的语气，像做了什么决心似的举起了魔杖对准它——  
少女好奇又不适地举起手，动作看起来像是想要揉了揉自己鼓出来的胸部，但又不知道为何放了下来。

来到外面漆黑的走廊，Harry又检查了一下活点地图，费尔奇和他的猫还安安稳稳地待在他们的办公室里、皮皮鬼则在楼上的奖品陈列室里大闹…Harry正要回到宿舍的脚步一顿，还有一个小点在底层左手拐角的一个房间动来动去——Snape的办公室。但是那上面标注的名字却不是Harry熟悉的Severus·Snape。  
而是巴蒂·克劳奇。  
Harry不得不又想起卢多·巴格曼不经意间透露的消息。  
他失踪了却到霍格沃茨教授的办公室干什么？  
Harry谨慎地将金蛋牢牢地抱在怀里——他绝对不要再因为金蛋而坏事了。然后披着隐身斗篷边看活点地图往最近的楼梯走去，他要看看克劳奇先生在做什么。  
他蹑手蹑脚地往楼下走，但是肖像画里的几个人还是听到了地板“吱呀”的声音，都好奇地转过脸来。到了楼下，他悄悄地顺着走廊走到一半，撩开墙上的挂毯，沿着一条更狭窄的楼梯往下走。他一边看着地图，一边纳闷，一个魔法部据说失踪的官员，大半夜里到学校来做什么…  
他很快就吃了没有集中精神走路的亏，他的腿忽然绊到了一个捉弄人的台阶——它经常在你走过时出人不意地升高。而那只金蛋，已经被Harry弄丢过一回的金蛋，仍湿漉漉地沾着些水，忽然从他的胳膊底下滑落了。在Harry绝望的目光中，顺着长长的台阶滚了下去，每下一级台阶，就发出“当啷”的一阵巨响。  
Harry不得不在还没稳住自己的时候就急忙也追了上去，虽然好歹这一次他抓住了金蛋，但是付出的代价也不小——他近乎是直接从楼梯上和金蛋一起滚下来的。  
他将金蛋抱在怀里后，就听到了脚步声。Harry匆匆地从楼梯的缝隙探出头去，和他熟悉的、楼下正欲上来查看情况的魔药教授恰好来了个对眼。  
他如同受惊的猫一样弹了起来，将飘落在不远的隐形斗篷抓起来，掀起挂毯，将金蛋与活点地图用隐身斗篷盖了起来，然后迅速地回到魔药教授刚刚看到他的地方坐好。  
Harry刚刚恢复成一幅自己摔下来的样子，Snape就走了上来，“你怎么在——”他听到魔药教授原本像是想要斥责的语气一转，“受伤了？”  
Snape发现女孩长而白的双腿委委屈屈地蜷缩着，裸露出来的大片肌肤全是青青紫紫的擦伤，就连脸上都不知道哪里擦了两道，看起来像是只灰头土脸的小猫。  
Harry委屈巴巴地点头，他正想自己假装哼唧两声之后站起来，却看到眼前的男人凉凉地扯了扯嘴角，“活该。”看起来完全不为所动。  
女孩用控诉的眼神望着对方，Harry这才发现这位魔药教授似乎也是刚刚洗完澡的样子，素来贴在脸颊两侧油腻腻的头发尚未干透，被男人捋向脑后，露出苍白俊挺的五官。Harry悄悄咽了口口水，他低下头假装查看自己腿上的伤势，余光却不住地瞥向男人。  
Snape这才像是想起自己干什么而来。他审视着眼前的女孩，身上除了一件素白的短裙再无他物。看起来也并不像是能够藏住东西的样子。他拖长了语调，“你有没有——看到什么可疑的人影？”  
女孩茫然地摇摇头，Snape低头沉吟了一会，他看到自己的办公室有人影晃动，而按照这个方向，从上面来的这个女孩不可能是…Harry被对方的视线看的紧张。  
女孩柔柔软软的腔调打破了Snape的沉思，“先生，能扶我一把吗？”Snape只能看到女孩温驯地低下头露出洁白而毫无防备的后颈。  
他响亮地“啧”了一声，走上前去用不能说是温柔也不能说是粗暴的力度将女孩从楼梯上拽起。  
而对方像是一时没能站稳的样子直接趴到自己的怀里——Harry忍不住在心里夸奖自己的演技——身为教授为学生排忧解难是很正常的事情。他下意识地忽略了自己为什么老是想要同魔药教授亲近的原因。  
女孩的体温透过薄薄的衣料直接传到魔药教授的感知，他不习惯地皱眉，而垂在一旁的手却不经意之间略过女孩的大腿——这也太短了吧？Snape压抑着自己试图说教的心情。他可不是什么叛逆期女孩的人生导师。  
“你们——”魔药教授正要将女孩从自己的怀里拽出来让她不要像一只鼻涕虫一样黏在别人身上的时候，费尔奇的声音忽然出现。  
他的身后跟着那只骨瘦如柴的猫，和它的主人一样，那双灯泡般的大眼睛此刻正死死地盯着搂在一起的两人。  
“噢，很抱歉…我，我们这马上就离开…”费尔奇难得失去了他那恶狠狠的气势，有些结结巴巴地道歉，就马上转身要走。  
“等等！”Snape皱眉，他现在就有些用力地将女孩从自己的怀中扯出来，女孩低着自己的头，顺从地站在一边。费尔奇虽然好奇地看了两眼，却由于Harry一直将自己的头偏向一边而没能看清脸。  
Snape咳了一声，费尔奇立刻移开自己的目光，他马上想起那个关于“斯莱特林院长的秘密情人”那个秘而不宣的流言，心里坐实了自己的想法，表面上却还依旧是谄媚地冲Snape开口，“您讲，请讲。”  
Snape看他的表情当然知道他在想什么，而他也不想解释，他拒绝去深思自己为什么不想解释这回事。  
她的伤需要处理，而费尔奇只会惩罚。Snape就这样在心里说服了自己。  
“我路过我的办公室时，我看见火把亮着，一个柜门开着一条缝！有人在里面翻找东西！”Snape没有注意到一旁的女孩忽然睁大的眼睛。  
巴蒂·克劳奇！Harry几乎是立刻就想到了这个人。可是自己要怎么告诉Snape呢？说了的话对方肯定也不会相信的，毕竟连他自己看到的时候，都不敢相信这个人会出现在学校。Harry为难地紧咬着嘴唇。  
蹬。蹬。蹬。又一个人影出现了。Harry猛地抬头，在对方还没看清自己的时候将自己又藏在了Snape的背后。  
疯眼汉穆迪像往常一样拄着拐杖出现了。“这么热闹？”他粗声粗气地冲着楼梯上说。  
费尔奇立马回答道，“Snape教授发现自己的办公室被人闯入——”  
“闭嘴！”Snape压低声音。  
Harry看见穆迪那只假眼扫过Snape，然后转到自己身上。  
他往Snape后面又藏了藏，穆迪的假眼甚至能够看透隐身衣，而Harry不能够确定脸上这层薄薄的化妆品是否能够骗过对方。他的心在剧烈地跳动。在穆迪把自己的眼球转回去时，Harry感觉自己的后背都湿了。  
“我没有听错吧，Snape？”他的语调带着点夸张，“有人闯进了你的办公室？”  
“那无关紧要。”Snape冷冷地说，他当然知道女孩在他背后的小动作，不过他也明白以穆迪的形象，在霍格沃茨中惧怕他的小动物并不少。  
“这当然很重要，你的办公室里不会藏着什么吧？”穆迪的假眼在Snape身上以一种令人不舒服的速度上下扫视着。  
Harry发现Snape的脸色变得极为不好看，“你知道我什么也没藏，”他的声音里带着一种被人威胁了的不满，“你不是亲自将它翻了个底朝天吗？”  
Harry在魔药教授的身后吃惊地张大了嘴。  
穆迪的脸扭曲着，挤出一个笑容。“这是傲罗的特权，Snape，邓布利多叫我密切监视——”  
“邓布利多恰好很信任我，”Snape咬牙切齿地说，“我不相信是他吩咐你搜查我办公室的！”  
“邓布利多当然相信你，”穆迪吼道，“他是个很轻信的人，是吗？总认为应该给人第二次机会。可是我——我认为有些污点是洗不掉的，Snape。有些污点是永远也洗不掉的，你明白我的意思吧？”snape突然做了一件非常奇怪的事。他猛地用右手抓住左胳膊，就好像胳膊突然疼痛难忍似的。  
穆迪大笑起来。  
“不是的！”穆迪的笑声忽然被打断了。从刚刚就一直躲在Snape身后的女孩的忽然大声地站出来反驳他，“Snape教授是一个正直的人！”她大声而又坚定地这样说。  
在场的人似乎都吃了一惊。  
但是反而是Snape最先驳斥了她，“这里没有你说话的地方。”他恼火地将女孩又拉到自己的身后，“你竟敢在教授们讲话的时候插嘴…”  
“斯莱特林院长的秘密情人？”反而是穆迪将刚刚费尔奇在心里盘旋的念头讲了出来，他带着一种奇怪的、玩味的笑意，“年轻人，我劝告你一句，选择伴侣应该注重对方的过去。当然，如果你们只是纯粹的肉体关系就当我什么都没有说吧…”  
女孩立刻瞠目结舌地瞪着穆迪，“哈，我们不是——”  
“不管你怎么说，正直？”穆迪像是听到了个笑话，而Snape抿紧了嘴唇，阴沉地盯着对方，“他从来就跟这个词挂不上边。”  
格兰芬多特有的、那种鲁莽的勇气又再一次涌上了Harry的心头，“他现在是正直的人、将来也会是的！”他掷地有声，全然忽略了身后男人似乎太过安静的异常。

最后Harry是被Snape用一种毫不怜惜的姿态带走的。  
等到他坐到温暖的室内才后知后觉地有一股难堪的情绪流到了脸上。  
“不是很能说吗？”Snape抽出自己的魔杖，一道一道地消除女孩身上细小的伤口，“你的伶牙俐齿现在哪里去了？”他的语气称不上友善，甚至可以说是恶劣。  
“他怎么能那样说你！”女孩十分地为魔药教授打抱不平。  
“呵。”男人脸上嘲讽的微笑令Harry觉得十分的刺眼，“那么你又是基于什么对你的教授作出这样的判断？正直？”他自己也讽刺地摇头。  
“难道我有说错吗？”Harry不解，他现在十分地肯定这个男人确实对他很好，尽管嘴上从来不留情。  
“如果，”男人捏着女孩的下巴将她脸上的擦伤也消解之后，并没有放开手，反而是凑近了，“你只是由于我对你的手下留情作出这样的论断，那么只能说你活的太天真了，小鬼。”  
漆黑得没有一丝光亮的瞳孔对准了女孩不解的眼睛，像是对她说，又像是透过她的眼睛对谁说，“穆迪在某种程度上确实没有说错，我是一个罪人。”  
Harry惊讶地盯着眼前的男人，他觉得自己似乎看到了往常的自己不能碰触到的一个角落。  
凑的极近的距离令Harry开始有些恍惚，他盯着男人一张一合的嘴巴，“如果你希望我能够对你的违规行为手下留情，那么我要说你成功了，”Harry以前从来没有发现魔药教授的眉眼是这么深邃。如果他不要老是凶巴巴地皱着眉头，看起来甚至有点忧郁。Harry这样想。“…但仅仅也只在这一个范围内，我不可能给你多余的宽容。”  
女孩愣愣地点头，然后缓慢地理解男人话里的意思，什么叫做在“只在这一个范围内”？那意思是还有范围外？他不知道为什么联系到了刚刚穆迪的话，伴侣、肉体关系？  
Harry的脸又红了，他不知道这个男人的这句话是不是他想的那个意思，但是他盯着近在咫尺的男人忽然难以克制自己的胡思乱想。一种紧张的情绪忽然击中了他，令他开始手脚发软，觉得呼吸都开始有点困难。尤其是在凑的这么近，鼻间全部都是属于对方气息的时刻。  
Snape站起身，他的视线不着痕迹地扫过女孩由于呼吸而剧烈起伏的胸脯，他开始发现，深夜带着一个女学生进入自己的房间并不太好。但是这回来的一路上不知道经过了多少的肖像——他已经再度意识到了自己的行为将再次坐实那个已经逐渐被人遗忘的谣言。  
“现在，滚回去睡觉。”他口气和他的心情一样无比不耐。  
在女孩不知为何也有些仓皇的背影离开后，Snape才仿佛松了一口气一样，他有些烦躁地将视线从被关起来的门上挪到了自己的左边的胳膊上。

  



	15. Chapter 15

  
Chapter 15  


Harry不知自己是如何神游着回到宿舍，待到他换完睡衣迷迷糊糊躺回床上的时候，才忽然反应过来自己还有东西落在了楼梯上没拿——  
被他用隐身衣盖着藏在墙上的挂毯后的金蛋和活点地图。  
他不得不再一次蹑手蹑脚地出去将东西取回。  
Harry小心谨慎地跨过那级台阶，撩起挂毯，他将金蛋与活点地图抱在怀里，披上隐身衣之后才松了一口气。  
Harry转身，下一刻，他全身的汗毛不由全部炸开。  
穆迪那只滴溜溜的假眼正直勾勾地对着他。  
他连对方何时撩起挂毯都没有察觉。  
“晚上好啊，Harry，想不到能够在这里见到你。”Harry知道他的意思，他只好把披在身上的隐身衣扯下来一点。  
他不得不勉强挤出一个笑容，但是他警惕地向后退了一步，“晚上好，穆迪教授。”  
“我以为你现在应该在温暖的被窝？”穆迪挪动着他的拐杖。  
“如你所见，我不过是来带走我的东西。”Harry将金蛋举高了一点。  
“噢是的，一个勇士，应该带走属于他的东西。”穆迪缓慢地说，他的眼睛不停地围着Harry打转，像是想要再看出一些什么。  
Harry将金蛋搂在怀里，“第二个项目令人苦恼，所以…”他适时地露出一个困扰的表情。不过虽然他的确也对如何通过第二个项目束手无策，但是现在他并没有将所有的精力都放在琢磨线索上，他更加好奇Snape过去究竟发生了什么。  
想不到穆迪听到他的话忽然露出一个，在Harry看来可以称之为轻松的笑容，虽然放在他脸上也依然很是可怕。  
“你能够把心思放在这个上面我的确感到十分欣慰，孩子，我不能告诉你太多，”穆迪拄着拐杖再走近了一点，“试着和你的小朋友们找找除了魔咒以外，还有魔药方面的书籍，我相信你会有所发现的。”  
忽然，他的目光一凝，“这是什么？”他用拐杖在地上挑起了一张羊皮纸。  
Harry在心中大叫糟糕，不知道什么时候，活点地图掉在了地上，而他并没来得及消除上面的字迹。  
“霍格沃茨的地图。”他有气无力地回答，他知道自己很难瞒得过对方。  
“这东西可不一般啊！”穆迪的眼睛死死地盯着，“梅林的胡子，这可太有用了。”  
“是的…它，很管用。”Harry只想快点离开这里。  
忽然穆迪又把自己的眼神挪到Harry的身上，“我想你并不会无时不刻去使用它对不对？”  
Harry不知道他为什么要这么问，他点点头。  
“抱歉，我只是想要确认一下。”穆迪盯着Harry的眼睛，“Snape教授的办公室今晚被人闯入了，我想要知道你是否会看见”  
Harry那时候差点张口就说出了巴蒂·克劳奇的名字，但是他不知道为什么忍住了。他摇了摇头，转而顺势问起，“为什么会有人闯入Snape教授的办公室？”  
“那就要问他自己办公室里面有什么了。”穆迪的眼神又转回到了地图上。  
“我听说，Snape教授过去与食死徒有关。”Harry谨慎地选择自己的措辞。  
穆迪忽然将自己的脖子用力地扭向Harry，假眼像是能够看穿Harry的想法一样。  
“我与Snape教授并不是那么对头，您也有所耳闻的。”Harry耸了耸肩，表示自己的无害，“我只是想要知道原因。”  
穆迪没有马上回答，他将地图叠起来，但没有交还给Harry，“这个能借我用一用吗？”  
Harry松了一口气，他虽然很喜欢这张地图，“当然。”他马上回答，  
“你能够将这两件事联系起来想，我就应该称赞你，”穆迪指的是Snape的过去与他瞧Harry不顺眼这两件事，“我只能告诉你，Snape确实做过那么一些坏事…但是邓布利多相信他。”  
所以他先前所说的“污点”究竟是什么呢？Harry努力让自己不要在面上显露什么，“那么现在呢？我看现在总是发生一些怪事，比如世界杯上的黑魔标记什么的…”他努力让自己看起来对这些东西的认识就跟其他人一样，“这会不会影响到邓布利多对他的信任？”  
其实他更想知道Snape现在是否还在为黑魔王服务，但是很显然他并不能这么去提问题，显得他似乎知道的太多。他只能让自己的提问看起来像是一个努力去解谜的自作聪明的小孩。  
“怪事？”穆迪没有正面回答他的问题，反而像是自言自语，“超乎寻常的事情才能叫做怪事，必然发生的事情可不能这么称呼…尤其是…某些人推波助澜的事情…比如丽塔·斯基特的报道导致很多人惶惶不安呢，是吧，”他一大一小的眼睛睁大了对准Harry，“如果说我最恨之入骨的事情…那就是让一个食死徒逍遥法外，我想就算是邓布利多也不能拦住我的。”他最后这样说。  
Harry回到宿舍的一路上都在想穆迪究竟是什么意思。但他一晚上经历的事情实在太多了，他回去一倒头就睡着了。

“你有金蛋的线索了？”Hermione坐在图书馆内，面前是一对关于魔咒方面的书籍。  
Harry面前也摆着一堆的书，他显得有些疲倦地点点头。Ron早就双眼放空地不知道盯着书上的哪一行字。  
“先忘掉金蛋的事情吧，我想告诉你们的是关于我昨晚碰到的事情。”Harry揉了揉自己的眼眶，他看了一早上的书已经颇有些头昏脑涨。  
“…事情就是这样。”Harry隐去了自己的大胆发言和自己因此被Snape抓着去对方办公室的经历。  
“所以Snape教授办公室失窃了什么？”Hermione这样问。  
“他没有说。”Harry摇摇头，“但我猜应该不是什么很重要的东西，否则现在或许不会这么…平静。”他看了看周围安安静静的同学们。  
“我比较好奇穆迪说的Snape的污点是什么。”Ron对这个话题明显比对看书有兴趣的多。  
“哦Ron，”Hermione摇摇头，“上次我们认为他想要害死Harry，结果没想到他却是在救Harry，你还记得吗？”  
Harry想着Hermione说的话，沉思着。Snape多次救了他，这是毫无疑问的。但是刨却Snape所不知的女装的自己，仅仅以Harry·Potter的经历来说，他很难想象Snape救了他，却又发自内心地对自己有一种仇恨的情绪。他喜欢给自己扣分、惩罚自己，甚至提出把Harry给开除。  
可是在他不是Harry·Potter的情况下，Snape却出乎意料地那么宽容。这个宽容要相对于自己是Harry的情形。他不是很明白，很明显穿着女装的自己所违反的校规更加严重，可以说是三番四次屡教不改，Snape现在却也开始不再继续针对自己的夜游行为抓着不放，甚至还能够与自己心平气和地谈话。通过这些，他确实是发现了一个不同于他记忆中的Snape，但是心里却产生了一些莫名的不是滋味。他简直不能想象自己在Snape暴露身份的那一天，或许Snape会直接给自己一个阿瓦达索命。Harry有些苦哈哈地想。  
他感觉自己现在反而开始嫉妒另一个女装的自己了。真是太不公平了，凭什么呢？身为Harry·Potter的自己究竟做了什么要遭这样的对待呢？Harry委屈巴巴地瞪着眼前的书本，像是这样就能够把那位魔药教授的身上烧出一个洞。  
“我可不在乎穆迪说什么。”Hermione继续在说着，“邓布利多并不傻，拿海格和卢平说，许多人都不给他们工作，尽管Snape有点——”  
“——坏。”Ron迅速地接口。Harry将自己的瞪视挪到Ron的身上，但Ron并未察觉到反而还说的起劲，“那么，为什么那些专职抓黑巫师的人要搜查他的办公室呢？”  
“克劳奇先生为什么要装病呢？”Hermione不理会Ron，自顾自地说，“他不来参加圣诞晚会，却在三更半夜随心所欲溜到这里来，真是奇怪，不是吗？”  
Harry又想到穆迪最后说的“超乎寻常的事情才能叫做怪事，必然发生的事情可不能这么称呼…尤其是…某些人推波助澜的事情…”，他总觉得这句话意有所指。  
“你就是因为那个小精灵闪闪才老觉得他有问题。”Ron揉了揉自己的脖子。  
“你就是总以为Snape想干坏事。”她说着，将一本本书阖上。  
“我只想知道Snape之前究竟做过什么，这第二次机会是怎么一回事。”Harry决定给小天狼星写封信。  
不过他接下来不得不面对那个迫在眉睫的第二个项目——他要怎么在水下存活一个小时。

Harry捏着口袋里被多比塞过来的鳃囊草。  
那只家养小精灵尖叫着“救世主要把他的韦崽从人鱼的手里夺回来！”他才知道原来Ron被叫走了是因为这件事。  
“But past an hour- the prospect's black,  
Too late,  
it's gone,  
it wont come back”  
歌词里明明白白这样写着。他已经顾不上自己原本已经不打算参加比赛的这回事了。  
他好不容易赶到了现场，连气都没有喘匀，就将那一团带着腥味的海草一样的东西塞进嘴里，努力将它们往下咽。  
直到他长出了腮，他赶紧将自己沉入水底。他这才发现自己的手指和脚趾之间有蹼相连，水也不再冰冷刺骨，而是带着些凉爽。视力也变好了。  
他有些快活地在水里打了个滚，才挑了一个方向游过去。  
他在路上经历了与格林迪洛搏斗、桃金娘给他指路之后，才到达了“人质”们被绑着的地方。  
在克鲁姆与塞德里克都将Hermione与秋·张解救走了之后，他觉得不能将这个小女孩就这样孤零零地放在那不管，于是强硬地将人鱼赶走，带着那个小姑娘与Ron一起浮上了水面。  
芙蓉放下了一贯她高傲的姿态，猛冲上来在Harry没能反应过来的时候抱着他的脸亲了两口，连带着Ron也是。Ron的表情幸福的像是想要升天，Hermione却在一旁气的脸都红了。  
他精疲力尽地接受每个人的慰问，但是他的眼睛在人群中逡巡着，他希望能够看到那个赞许的眼神。  
哪怕只有那一眼。  
可是在他好不容易见着对方的时候，Harry的心顿时一沉，虽然Snape确确实实注视着他，但是那眼神称不上友好，甚至是带着些愤怒与厌恶。  
他假装若无其事地、似乎什么都没有看见一样地别开头。  
早就该知道的不是吗？Harry在心里唾弃自己的无谓的期待，却难免有些困惑。  
他没什么精神地听完自己的成绩，然后在一群人的簇拥下回到了城堡。

但是令他困扰的事情不止这一件——丽塔·斯基特的一篇报道中将Hermione认为是救世主的女朋友，还将她丑化为了一名荡妇。  
出乎意料地这件事并没有让Hermione感到有任何的不适，她的重点居然都放在了丽塔·斯基特是通过何种渠道知道她与克鲁姆的谈话内容的。  
Harry注意到Hermione在说起克鲁姆邀请她暑假去拜访他的时候满脸羞的通红，并且完全不敢看Ron一眼。  
而Ron的反应也十分地有趣，他原本是用捣锤捣着材料——哦对的，他们在Snape的课堂上——然后他现在不知道捣着哪里，捣锤离他的碗还差着六七寸，因为他一直望着Hermione。  
小女巫脸上散发的热气连Harry都能够感觉得到，她一边描述着当时克鲁姆邀请她的场景，而Ron——在Harry看来他的这位朋友似乎激动过了头，他的捣锤重重地在桌面上砸了一个小坑。  
就在这时，Snape冷冰冰的声音传来了，“格兰杰小姐，尽管你的社交生活丰富多彩，但我必须警告你，”男人居高临下地看着他们，“不许在我的课堂上交头接耳。格兰芬多扣十分。”  
Harry其实在刚才还注意着Snape的身影，但是之后他的注意力就转移到了Hermione与Ron的谈话中了，他觉得自己的这两位朋友在自己不知道的情况下似乎发生了一些什么。  
Snape还从他们的桌子底下拽出了一本杂志，是那本有关于Hermione的记载的《巫师周刊》。Harry看到向来就与他不对付的魔药教授露出一个不怀好意的笑容，他忽然有了一些不良的预感。  
果然。  
“Harry·Potter的伤心秘史…天哪，Potter，你又犯什么毛病了？他或许就是一个与众不同的男孩…”随着Snape开始念起那篇文章，斯莱特林笑得东倒西歪。  
Harry的脸都烧了起来，Snape每念完一句话，就要停一下，好让斯莱特林们笑个够。原本Harry并不觉得这篇报道给自己造成什么影响，但是被Snape一念效果变得糟糕了十倍。  
“…对Harry·Potter存有良好愿望的人们希望，下次他再奉献真情的时候，一定要挑一个更有价值的候选人。多么动人啊，”Snape讥讽的意味十足，他在斯莱特林们的阵阵狂笑中将杂志卷了起来，“哼，我认为最好将你们三个分开，这样你们就能够集中精神配置药剂，而不是光想着这些乱七八糟的风流韵事。”  
于是他们三个的座位就被分开了，Ron坐在原地没有挪动，Hermione不得不去跟潘西坐在一起，而Harry——在Snape讲台旁的那张桌子去了。  
说实话，在Snape念出那篇文章的时候，Harry还觉得有些恼怒，但是听完这位置的安排之后，他又开始有些止不住的心花怒放——哪怕是这么一点点的拉近距离，也能够让他高兴个半天的。  
甚至在刚刚，Snape念到“…下次他再奉献真情的时候，一定要挑一个更有价值的候选人…”时，他居然有一个大胆的想法一闪而逝，但是那念头去的太快，他没能抓住。  
Harry努力克制着自己的表情，抱着自己的东西像一条小尾巴一样跟在Snape的后面坐到教授讲台旁的桌子上。  
Draco皱着眉头跟自己的跟班嘀咕，“我怎么感觉那个疤头还挺高兴的样子？”  
待到班上的其他同学都安静后，“你成了媒体关注的中心，这似乎使你本来就不小心的脑袋更加膨胀了，Potter。”Snape轻声地说。  
Harry抬头不解地看了他一眼，但是还是没有说话，安安静静地捣着自己的圣甲虫。  
“你大概想当然地以为，整个魔法界都在为你惊叹，但是我才不关心你的照片在报纸上出现多少次呢，在我眼里，你就是一个讨厌的小男孩，可你却觉得自己可以无视所有的规章制度。”Snape的声音很轻，其他人都听不见。  
“捣成这样可以吗？”Harry忽然大声地问他，其他人都被他吸引了注意力，抬头往这个方向看来。Harry的目光十分地平静，像是刚刚Snape说的话他都没有听到一样。  
魔药教授有些生气地看着他，觉得Harry像是在挑衅。他盯着Harry捣出来的材料看了两眼，声音十分生硬地挤出，“可以。”  
于是Harry低头继续切割他的姜根。  
Snape的眼神十分可怕，“我要给你一个善意的警告，Potter，”如果他声音的大小与他内容的危险程度呈反比，那么Harry现在正处于人生最大的危险中，“尽管你小有名气，如果我再发现你闯入我的办公室——”  
“所以就是因为这个？”Harry冷不丁地打断他，“我注意到你最近一直用那种怀疑又厌恶的眼神看我，对，我一直非常在乎你对我的评价，”Harry耸耸肩，“别露出这么错愕的表情，Snape教授，”他觉得自己大概是疯了才这样跟Snape讲话，但是这段时间他的脑海里都是这个男人，“你在怀疑我，是吗？”他的声音也非常轻，像是一碰就会碎掉。  
“就是因为这个？注意你的措辞，Potter，擅自进入教授的储藏室我完全有理由让邓布利多开除你。”Snape下意识地无视Harry话语中隐含的其他意思。  
“事实是我从来没有靠近过你的办公室。”Harry断然地否认。  
“别对我撒谎，”Snape那双深不可测的眼睛狠狠瞪着Harry的眼睛，“非洲树蛇皮、鳃囊草。这两样都是我的私人储藏，我知道是谁偷的。”  
Harry没有想到原来多比给他的鳃囊草是这样得来的。但他声音很稳，不甘示弱，“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“有人闯入我办公室的那天夜里你不在自己的床上！”Snape发出嘶嘶的声音，“你不能瞒过我，Potter！我再也不会容忍你的行为了！如果你再三更半夜溜到我的办公室，你就等着瞧吧！”Harry的思绪却已经飘到了他看到的那个名字上。巴蒂·克劳奇。  
他看着Snape那张怒气冲冲的脸，却觉得有一堆的秘密堵在他的心口压得他近乎窒息。  
“好吧，随便你吧，如果你在没有证据的情况下没有人能够怀疑而只好第一个想起我，那我可太荣幸了。”Harry继续弄着他的魔药材料。  
Snape觉得这个Potter讲话十分地奇怪，但是他并没有去细想，只认为对方是为了激怒他。他的眼睛闪了闪，将一只手伸进黑袍里，Harry还以为他要掏出魔杖给自己念咒——Snape掏出一只小小的水晶瓶，里面是一种清澈透底的药剂。Harry仔细地看着。  
“你知道这是什么吗？”Snape的眼睛里闪烁着恶意的光芒。  
Harry茫然地摇头，他认真而安静地看着Snape，像是真的在好奇那是什么东西的样子。  
“这是吐真剂——一种教你完全说实话的药剂，效果奇强，只要三滴，就能够使你透露出内心深处的秘密，让全体同学洗耳恭听。”Snape的口气非常地恶狠狠，而Harry却有点想笑，“当然，对这种药剂的使用，魔法部有十分严格的规定加以控制，但是你必须格外留神，不然我就会失手，”他摇晃着瓶子中的液体，Harry的眼神随着摇晃，“倒在你晚餐的南瓜汁，然后，Potter，我们就会知道你究竟有没有去过我的办公室。”  
Harry倒是非常渴望对方这么做，他可有太多的东西想要给这位魔药教授知道，只是平时的他注定没有勇气自己去吐露，而如果有吐真剂——那么他就是被迫的，意味着他承担着无法抗拒的命运，而不是自己主动踏入那失去一切的深渊。  
而且对方居然能够注意到自己喜欢喝南瓜汁。有一种隐秘的喜悦从他的内心生发。  
Snape发现Harry看着自己吐真剂的眼神竟然带着点垂涎的意味，他下意识地赶紧将吐真剂收回自己的怀里——这个Potter，居然还敢打自己东西的主意！他更加地恼怒了。  
Snape正又要开口时，教室外有人敲门。  
“进来。”他的声音又恢复了平时的样子。  
门开了，所有人的头都扭了过去。卡卡洛夫走了进来，他用手指卷着他的山羊胡，显得焦躁不安的样子。  
“我们需要谈谈。”卡卡洛夫走到Snape的旁边，十分唐突地这样说。他的声音非常地小。  
Harry老神在在地继续弄他的魔药，似乎并没有把注意力放在他们的谈话上。  
“我下课再跟你说，卡卡洛夫。”Snape小声地说。  
“我想现在就说，趁你无法溜走的时候，severus。你一直在躲着我。”可恶，他俩什么时候亲密到能够互称教名了？Harry有些愤愤地想，他手头的力气大了点。  
“下课再说。”Snape斩钉截铁，仿佛没有商量的余地。  
Harry举起量杯，像是在看犰狳胆汁够不够，一边用眼角扫了下那两人。卡卡洛夫有些惊慌失措，而Snape则显得很生气。  
接下来的时间，卡卡洛夫一直在讲台后徘徊，他似乎打定了主意不让Snape溜走。  
Harry倒也想要看看他究竟想要对Snape做什么，于是他在最后两分钟将犰狳胆汁打翻，趁着其他同学闹哄哄地一股脑挤出去时，拿着抹布漫不经心地擦着地板。  
Harry看到卡卡洛夫将自己的左臂掀起来给Snape看——他记得那晚Snape也是忽然捂住了自己的左臂。他们的左臂有什么？  
Snape恶狠狠地让他快点藏起来。顺便还点了Harry的名字，“Potter，你在那里做什么？”  
Harry无辜且天真地举着抹布，“把我洒的犰狳胆汁擦干，先生。”他丢下抹布，随着卡卡洛夫的脚步走出教室。  
他们的左臂有什么秘密？Harry再一次被激起了好奇心。

Harry在白天同Hermione与Ron见过了小天狼星，他给自己分析了一堆关于巴蒂·克劳奇的消息，这是个完全铁血的巫师。Harry这样想。  
尤其是他连自己的孩子都不放过的时候。  
待到他晚上见到Snape的时候，他又想起了教父对还在求学时期的Snape的评价，“…他当时是一个油头粉面、溜光水滑、油腔滑调的小男孩…”Harry不禁笑了出来。  
“我对你的纵容难道成为了你毫无顾忌大摇大摆的夜游的原因？”Snape站的离那个女孩远远的，或许现在不再适合称呼对方为女孩，她已经逐渐脱离了孩子特有的稚气的轮廓，今晚的她不再将自己的头发披放下来，而是扎成了一个高高的发髻，露出姣好纤长的脖颈，而发育良好的胸部显得十分有存在感。她站在月光下像是一尊圣洁的神像。  
女孩轻轻巧巧地走来，一如他们最开始见面时那样并没有发出任何的声音。女孩嘴角含着笑意，Snape却觉得不对。不应该是这样的。他神色莫测地盯着对方这样想。  
“我想，”女孩伸出自己的手，露出那个蛇形标记，“您的宽容对我而言是恩赐，对您而言是举手之劳，我确实十分地感激您。”她在暗示自己消除那个记号。Snape心知肚明。  
但他从来就不是那种会顺着别人的心意做的人。“我想你应该对这个记号沾沾自喜才对，毕竟你确实…”Snape停顿了一下，凑近女孩的耳边，“狠狠地戏弄了你的教授。”  
Harry的小指不明显地蜷缩了一下，他分明觉得是这个男人在戏弄他。他强压下那一瞬间自己仿佛过电一样的反应。  
“先生…”她的手拉上了男人左边的袖子，像是撒娇一样，腔调软绵，“如果您愿意继续宽容我，我将为您保守一个秘密。”  
“秘密？”男人不屑地耻笑，“我不认为你有我什么秘密可以要挟我。”  
女孩漂亮的眼睛眨了眨，她的手不知在何时伸入男人的衣袖牵住了男人的手，Snape皱眉，他想要将手抽开，这对他来说是一个过分亲密的姿势，却被对方带着些强硬的力度握住。那触感分明不同于女孩子特有的柔若无骨，但是或许是由于Snape这一辈子就没有能够牵住几个女生的手，他只觉得那手虽然纤长细腻，却骨节分明，像是蛇一样的灵巧从他的掌心攀附到他的手腕上。  
他一边听到女孩在他的耳边吐气如兰，“我想，这应该算是您的秘密——之一了。”他臂上一凉，才发现衣袖分明已被撩开，女孩的手分明已经抓在了臂上，将他过去的错误、一生的悔恨给暴露了出来。  
Harry将那图案看了个分明——一条蛇在一个骷髅里面盘绕。那图案邪恶得令他心惊。  
但他迅速地后退拉开了距离，男人在原地没有动作，只是用一种极为危险的眼神看着他。  
“我会为您保守秘密的。”女孩似乎觉得自己闯下了一个大祸，她一边不着痕迹地后挪，一边观察着对方的反应。  
“障碍重重。”Harry分明没有看到对方抽出魔杖，他却已经感觉自己被绊了一跤跌在地上，而他也没有看到Snape是如何移动过来的，在他反应过来的时候，他已经被男人抓着手腕别到背后，面朝下跪在地上了。  
Snape才发现对方今晚穿的裙子竟然开了一整个背部，只要向下几公分，就是曲线饱满的臀部。他抓着对方的手时不可避免毫无阻碍接触的温热的肌肤令他有了那么一瞬间的怔楞。  
从背后看，对方仿佛一只被剥的干净的羔羊，在他的手下温驯且柔顺，只要他想，铡刀就能落下斩断这只羔羊的颈部。  
“这个秘密的代价不是你能够支付的起的。”他用了几分力，女孩艰难地别过头看他，扎好的发髻垂落了几丝在女孩的脸侧，她转头露出的眼神带着三份委屈、三份恼怒、还有四分的茫然。是的，就是这个眼神才对。Snape终于知道自己刚才觉得哪里不对了——不应该有人以这样温柔的眼神注视他，他就应该被畏惧、被憎恨。他面无表情地盯着女孩的侧脸。  
忽然，那种他极为享受的眼神消失了。女孩挑眉一笑，她顺着Snape抓住她的力度往前一滑，再一扭，就像整个人被男人搂在了怀里，她用另一只没有被制住的手搂住了男人的脖子，“先生，如果不够，我还能用这个支付。”  
在女孩凑上来之前，Snape竟然还分神想了一下为什么她今晚擦的口红颜色能够这么深，像是专门为了在某些地方留下痕迹一样。接着，他就感觉自己的脸颊上有一个轻软、带着些微湿润的气息短暂地停留了一会。  
Harry在那一瞬间也不知道自己在想什么，他只是觉得这个男人的表情似乎过于坚不可摧，但往往最坚硬的东西可以被那些不起眼的、柔软的东西所改变。  
而他现在想明白了一个问题，一件令他困扰了好长一段时间的问题，那个问题的答案是——他想要攻破他。  
“还满意吗？先生？”女孩将自己以全然毫无防备的姿态往男人的怀里又贴了贴，两具温热的身躯紧紧贴合在一起，“如果不说话，我就认为你同意了。”她的表情像是非常认真在与男人讨价还价一样。  
Snape见了鬼似的将女孩推出自己的怀里，“你不应该…”他发现自己竟然有些失声，带着气急败坏，“如果，这是你新的戏弄教授的方式——”  
“没有戏弄，先生。”女孩安静地望着他的眼眸却令Snape想起另一个同样令他头疼的小鬼。  
snape少有的语塞，他瞪着那明显对这一情境淡然处之的女孩，不知为何转身就走，而与往日无差的气势汹汹的步伐，Harry却看出了几分落荒而逃的意味。

  



	16. Chapter 16

  
Chapter 16  


Harry将自己在男人的手臂上看到的那个图案照着自己的记忆画了下来。  
他摸着自己手上的蛇形记号，魔药教授手上这个标记明显别有用途。他忆起那晚穆迪说完话之后男人忽然捂住时胳膊时的疼痛表情。  
Hermione接过他画出来的图样，小女巫思索了一会，“你说过，卡卡洛夫也跟Snape教授看过自己的左臂是吗？”  
“那么”，她的手指在骷髅头上划过，“我们假设卡卡洛夫也拥有一样的标记，”Hermione有些迟疑地抬起头，“Harry，卡卡洛夫和Snape教授他们的共同点是什么？”  
Harry立刻想到了那个他最不愿意去面对的事实。  
两人的脸色都不是很好。  
“我去问问小天狼星！”他抓起那张纸，“腾”地一下站起来往猫头鹰棚跑去，“他一定知道怎么回事！”  
他将信寄出去的时候，恰好碰上Ron拿着莫丽给他们寄的复活节彩蛋回来了。  
里面还有珀西的回信，他们之前写信问他关于克劳奇先生的情况。  
Hermione一向对于丽塔的报道给她造成的不良影响不屑一顾，就算收到装有恶咒的信件或者是吼叫信她也不当一回事，反而是更加激发了她绝对要给丽塔·斯基特一个好看的决心。  
但是现在，Harry和Ron得到的复活节彩蛋都有龙蛋那么大，而Hermione的彩蛋却比鸡蛋还小。  
“你妈妈不会碰巧也看了《巫师周刊》吧？”她轻声的问。  
“没错，”Ron的嘴里塞满了太妃糖，“她要看报纸上的菜谱。”  
Hermione悲哀地看着她的小彩蛋。  
不过更加遗憾的是，珀西的回信里面只说了克劳奇工作辛苦，他的指示都依靠猫头鹰发给珀西。他在信件的最后冷淡地让Ron没什么事情最好不要再去打扰他。  
“希望克劳奇写给他的信件上不要再把他的名字写成韦瑟比。”Ron最后这样粗声粗气地讲。

小天狼星的信件很快就回来。  
“Harry，这是属于食死徒的标记！如果你在谁的手上见到，请你一定要远离他！”他的回信很短，但是马上令Harry的最坏的预感实现了。  
他沉默地将手上的信件对折再对折，就像将他那些像是星星之火般将熄未熄的、不可见于人的心意一样，然后妥帖地收在衣襟最靠近心脏的部位。  
他见到过男人说自己是罪人的表情。于是他只是沉默。  
他调整了一下自己的表情，往宿舍走去。  
但是就在拐角，霍格沃茨的拐角就像那晚的台阶一样喜欢捉弄人。他以前曾经与Ron有事没事就站在这，看着对向走来的两人在拐角处相撞。  
如果是一男一女的话，他们还会在一旁发出放肆而作弄的嘲笑。  
课本、羽毛笔、墨水横飞一地，就像他如今狼狈不堪的心情。  
只不过今天他没有想到竟然是自己成为了俗套三流爱情故事中的主人翁一样在这个拐角处发生一些，不是故事就是事故的情节。  
Snape冷眼看着那个有着一头凌乱黑发的緑眼小子晕头转向地、下意识地扯着自己的手才免去摔倒在地上。  
他冷哼了一声，对方好像才发现是自己，惊慌失措地将拉着自己的手收回。  
Harry没有想到会在这里见到那个拨乱自己思绪的男人，尤其在他看见自己的手恰好抓在那天夜里他所看见的男人的记号所在的部位时，立马像是烫伤一样地放开。  
“抱…抱歉，先生。”他有些磕磕绊绊地开口，眼神带着躲闪。  
Snape才不管是为什么，这种带着弱势的畏惧令他愉悦，甚至连扣分的惩罚都大发仁慈地免去，“我不管你奇妙的小脑袋瓜整天在想什么，但在认真走路这一点上，连一年级生都做的比你好。”  
他对面的男孩抬起头飞快地看了他一眼，Snape并没有从其中接受到什么类似于对他的权威的反抗信号。  
他颇有些无趣地咂舌，自顾自地走开了。  
面对相似的眼睛，Snape很难不去想到另一个女孩，他有时候都有些奇怪。千万大地与星空宽广无垠，他曾经以为这是他见到过最浩瀚的景色，而那个女孩的眼睛却将它们都容纳，还装下一个自己。  
而事实上那晚自己的落荒而逃——他不得不伤自尊地承认自己的退却。早在女孩于他的脸颊上留下蝴蝶降落般的碰触之前，早在女孩站出来维护他之前，他就早已发现对方眼里的崇敬与依恋。像他这样身负枷锁之人，命运不容许他的侥幸与逃脱，但他竟也会被人以珍之重之的眼神长久注视，这令他忘形以至于一错再错。  
师生之间的伦理在他的过去面前被压得一文不值，他知道自己的能力与优势，如果他愿意，他当然可以成为引诱那个女孩一步步走进他的陷阱中的猎人。如果有机会的话，摘下一朵正欲开放的花朵是大多数人都想做的事情。很难说约束他的究竟是什么。他的悔过只限于百合，而带刺的蔷薇显然不在他保护的范围内，何况是蔷薇先动的手扎伤了他。占有一个少女的思慕又如何，反正爱欲如风，在世事的扰弄下很快就会消影无踪。在一个人生命中最美好的记忆里留下最深的痕迹有何不可？但他不可以。  
就像是对于年少时与有着相同绿眸的少女分道扬镳的悔恨，他知道一个错误的弥补不是像加减乘除一样付出性命就能够填平，一厢情愿地用自我的想法填充他人的生命是具有牺牲精神的殉道者的伪善。他无法以梅林全知全能的视角去明白对方的所思所想，也做不出以拯救之名去解构一个天真少女的恋慕。  
他是自私的，与其两个人同在悖德的火焰中燃烧，那他宁愿保全其中一个。

不少人都看出了Harry最近的不在状态，他有时候会长久地走神，脸上的笑容也比以前少多了。不过师长与同学们都善解人意地理解为了是由于日渐逼近的第三个项目带来的压力导致他们的黄金男孩暂时黯淡。  
Harry才懒得去解释，顺水推舟地这样理解并没有什么不好。只有小女巫敏感地觉得或许与那日受到小天狼星的回信有关。  
她找Harry旁敲侧击过几次，但是每次一提到这个话题就被巧妙地绕开，似乎男孩最近敏锐都放在回避这个话题上面。反而是在魔药课上的表现有所进步，Snape几次想要挑他的刺都找不到机会。魔药教授从自己的脑海里翻出救世主那句“…我向来就十分在意您对我的评价…”但是转瞬间又被他不屑地不知道丢到哪个角落，他简单地认为这是这个热衷于违反规矩的男孩麻痹他的手段。  
Harry一边很努力地控制自己夜游的频率，或者说是控制自己在夜游时能够见到这个男人的频率。很多情况下，不是Snape见到女孩的一个蹁跹的背影，要么就是Harry小心地躲在一旁让魔药教授先行离开，两人之间有一种谨慎而又无需宣之于口的默契。他固执地不肯在自己的心意前退却，但是男人扑朔迷离的往事与那个邪恶记号背后的意味将他阻挡在外。

Harry在这一天跟着其他的勇士一起被卢多·巴格曼叫着去看他们的第三个项目。结束之后克鲁姆拉着他说话，当然无非就是关于Hermione之类的。他看着这个努力而笨拙的德国大男孩，心不在焉地想着自己是不是在男人面前也是这样一幅畏畏缩缩的怯弱模样。当然，Ron也是一个大笨蛋。  
但是很快他就顾不上这些。他看见向来都是一副银行经理的精英状态的巴蒂·克劳奇忽然浑身狼狈的出现，Harry只能叫克鲁姆先看住他，而自己照着克劳奇先生要求的去找邓布利多。他听着对方含混地描述着“黑魔头强壮起来了”之类的话语，待到所有人都兵荒马乱地出现之后，就只剩下一个昏倒在原地的克鲁姆。  
这可真是——太奇怪了。  
他不由又想起了穆迪说的“超乎寻常的事情才能叫做怪事，必然发生的事情可不能这么称呼…尤其是…某些人推波助澜的事情”。尽管一切看起来都像是巧合，但他相信自从自己的名字被投入火焰杯开始，从他不得不成为勇士开始，所有的事情仿佛都没有表面看起来那么简单。他身处于着错综复杂的关系之中，似乎任何一个人不寻常的举动就会让这张蛛网中心的他陷入被动。  
他不得不再继续往前回忆，似乎在更早之前，在世界杯的时候，他的魔杖丢失、尸骨再现的咒语…Harry在特里劳妮的课上被她的熏香熏得头昏脑涨，他的眼皮不由耷拉了下来…  
“钻心剜骨！”  
Harry猛地从自己的噩梦中惊醒，他额头的伤疤像是被火燎过一样地疼起来。  
他睁开眼睛，看着自己周围的同学都担忧地看着自己。  
“Harry，你没事吧？”Ron看上去像是要吓坏了。  
特里劳妮倒是显得非常兴奋，“他当然有事！”她的大眼睛凝视着Harry，“你捂着伤疤！”Harry立刻把自己的手放下。  
“亲爱的，你显然是受到了我教室里的特异视觉振动的影响！”她激动地，用炙热的眼神看着他，仿佛他是她最有天赋的学生。  
“我想我要去一趟医疗翼。”Harry站了起来，带着自己的书包，在全班同学担忧的注视下走出了教室。  
但是他并没有真的打算去医疗翼。  
他往Snape的办公室去了。  
Harry走到门口才发现一件事，自己并不知道魔药教授的办公室口令。  
他只好抱着自己的书包在门口坐下，一边揉着自己的伤疤一边回忆梦境中看到的场景。可在这时，Snape手上那个记号又在他的脑海里浮现了。  
Harry开始对自己是否要与魔药教授提及这件事感到犹豫，他其实还是愿意选择相信对方，毕竟他也明白在无人知晓之处才见得一个人最真实的样子。而作为从来大多在夜间出没的另一个自己，接触到的全然不同于他原先认识中的那个男人，他却觉得有几分能够体会对方的心境。  
他当然没有那个资格去论证剖析那个男人的心路历程，哪怕是这样想一想都觉得是对他的不尊敬。虽然可能对方也不需要得到Harry·Potter的尊敬，但是这种仿佛被割裂的迥然却又让他忍不住想要亲近。  
“Potter！”他想的入神的时候忽然被背后传来的声音下了一跳。  
转过头去，Snape狐疑的眼神在他的身上打量。  
虽然已经做了无数的心理建设，但是真的对上这样的眼神Harry难免又觉得有些心灰意冷。  
“您之前说过，伤疤再疼的话…”他嗫嚅着嘴唇，在魔药教授散发着威严气势的眼神下有些说不出话，“如果您不方便，我可以去找邓布利多校长的。”他看着男人的脸色补上了这样的一句。  
“进来。”魔药教授挑剔地看着他，侧身让出了通道，“福吉来了，邓布利多才没有空理你。”  
Snape强硬地将Harry按在椅子上，他这一次并没有拿手去触碰他的伤疤——毕竟在救世主自己的努力下它看起来已经有些发红了。  
“你在什么情况下感觉它又痛了？”Snape专注地盯着他的伤疤，像是看就能看出些什么。  
“那时候我在上特里劳妮教授的课，然后我就睡了过去…”Harry有些迟疑地看着Snape，后者却出乎意料地没有在他上课睡觉这件事上面发作。  
“继续。”Snape扬了扬下巴让Harry接着说。  
“我梦到了伏地魔，他在折腾虫尾巴…他说虫尾巴的错误被纠正了，他不打算拿虫尾巴去喂蛇了，他旁边有一条蛇。然后他就对虫尾巴念了钻心咒，之后我的伤疤就疼起来了。”Harry简单地说了一下，Snape的表情在Harry说出伏地魔的名字时就变得可怕。  
他有些粗鲁地拽着Harry往壁炉去，两人一下子就到了邓布利多的办公室。  
邓布利多和福吉都不在了。  
Snape让Harry在房间内等着，然后他就出去了。  
等到门再开了的时候，就剩下邓布利多一个人进来了。  
“Snape教授跟我说了，Harry。”邓布利多直接开门见山了，“我猜，当伏地魔接近你的时候，或者是当他产生一种特别强烈的复仇意愿的时候，你的伤疤就会疼。当然，这仅仅是一个推测。”  
“可是——为什么呢？”Harry不解。  
“因为那个咒语，你知道这不是一个普通的伤疤对吧。”邓布利多慢慢地说。  
邓布利多让Harry看了自己的几段记忆。Harry忍不住自己的问题，“那么他们会是无辜的吗？”  
邓布利多摇了摇头，“我不知道。”  
“那巴格曼先生…”  
“…后来再也没有被指控参与任何黑魔法活动。”邓布利多平静地说。他好像看出了Harry想要问什么，“Snape教授也没有。”  
他真正想要问的问题一下子脱口而出，“你为什么认为他真正不再支持伏地魔了呢？”  
邓布利多与Harry对视了几秒，“这是我与Snape教授两个人的事情，Harry。”  
他觉得自己明白了什么，虽不知内情，但这起码是可以信任的信号。  
那点微弱的火苗开始在他的心中有力跳动。  
Harry要走出的时候，邓布利多叫住了他，Harry转头，感觉这位老人似乎更加苍老，“第三个项目中祝你好运。”

Snape以为这又会是一个相安无事的夜晚，但他在惯常的那条能够有月光照射的走廊又见到那个女孩的时候，就推翻了自己之前的推断。  
“晚上好，先生。”他们相互对望了三秒之后，女孩打破了沉默。  
Snape并不是很懂女性的穿着，但这不影响他对于事物的审美。  
百褶裙依然是能够令大家长暴跳如雷的长度，但是她用白丝袜包裹住了自己的腿，直到膝盖上一点才微微勒出丰腴的凹陷。上半身倒是非常乖巧的衬衫带着方领，看上去十分无害。  
这是轻易就能够引起任何男人施/虐/欲的装束。他并不是叛逆期青少年的人生导师，但是此时也难免燃起了一点说教的念头，“你——”他并不擅长。  
但是在对上女孩的眼神的时候，好不容易才组织好的几句话又像是小孩子手中被揉成一团的彩泥，副词助词动词形容词在他的脑海砸烂，一窍不通，语序颠倒。  
女孩对他的心理活动一无所知，她半晌等不到对方的回答，也不嫌无趣，“我想，为我上次的行为道歉。”  
最擅于语言之艺术的斯莱特林院长才找回自己的语言，但他只是发出一个疑惑的鼻音。  
“为我唐突的窥探。”女孩表情真挚，像是用尽了自己的真诚，“不为那个吻。”  
Snape挑眉，放肆、任性、大胆…这一切的词汇在他的嘴边，可他就是说不出来。  
“你越界了。”他最后只能这么淡淡地提醒。  
女孩低头，黑发垂落胸口像是绑住了一颗心。  
“我不是在征求您的意见，先生。”沉默了一会之后，女孩的声音突兀响起，“我也没有向您主张过什么或者是在要求什么。”她抬起头盯着面无表情的男人，“我只是有选择地为我自己的行为表示态度。”  
太狡猾了。Snape想。  
“但你的行为已经给我造成了困扰。”他知道怎么见招拆招。  
“我当然也十分困扰，但您也知道，这不是我能够控制的。”女孩轻轻巧巧又将问题抛了回来。  
Snape瞪着她，“强词夺理。”  
“我有且仅有勇气。”她的这句话非常轻，Snape如果没有仔细听的话，就会被湮没在风声中。  
“你知道你在干什么吗？”Snape不仅是出于一个师长的身份，他还以一个成年男人的过来人经验在提醒。  
女孩像是有些诧异地笑了，“不要拿你的标准来衡量我，”她的话十分讽刺，“男人的通病，劝妓从良、逼良为娼。*你站在哪个道德的高地在评论我？先生？”她凑近男人，带着柔软的热度。  
Snape语塞。  
他拉开了距离，像是重新审视眼前的女孩，尝试着开口，“你或许混淆了不同的感情之间的区别。”  
“区别？别说的你好像是这方面的专家——”她忽然止住话头，然后别开视线，“你不明白的。”Harry有些苦涩地想。  
Snape怎么可能明白呢？自己的真实身份就已经是横亘在两人之间永不可能跨越的鸿沟了。他无论怎么做都不可能改变既定的结局。  
他说不明白他对Snape究竟是怎么样一种的情感，他脑子里的思绪乱成一团，一边是自己再难按捺的跃跃欲试、另一边是不可言喻的悲哀。或许最好的选择是对自己另一层身份生发而出的关系予凝视、予缄默。  
“我从来都是一败涂地。”女孩最后这样对Snape说。

*：忘记哪里看到的，反正不是我说的。

  



	17. Chapter 17

  
Chapter 17  


Harry紧紧攥着被做成奖杯的门钥匙和塞德里克出现在草地上。准确地说是塞德里克的尸体。他们的忽然出现令所有人都震动。  
“Harry…”他听到无数声音呼唤自己，可他只觉得想吐。  
“他死了！塞德里克死了！”又是一波惊慌失措。  
他还记得塞德里克的灵魂让他带着自己的尸体回来，于是Harry没有松手。  
“孩子，你安全了，松开…”他的手僵硬到痉挛。  
忽然他的手被强硬掰开，他下意识挣扎，却听到那苛刻的声音对他讲，“撒手，Potter！”于是他再一次紧紧拽住，像是一辈子都不打算松手。然后他晕了过去。  
他只昏迷了一小会，等到他醒来，却发现手里空空。  
邓布利多和蔼提醒，“Snape教授可是用了好几个力松劲泄才解救了他那双属于魔药大师的重要的手。”  
Harry目瞪口呆。  
“孩子，那么你现在可以说一说你的经历了。”老者的表情变得严肃。

Snape低着头，看向那个坐在病床上的瘦小男孩检查他的恢复情况。他不明白明明Potter已经在医疗室了，邓布利多为什么还要他来检查，但是那头狡猾的老狮子却搪塞什么生理健康与心理健康。于是他便稀里糊涂地过来。  
他干巴巴地开口，“没有别的问题了吧？”虽然是个问句，但是Harry却从中间听出了对方相对和煦的态度——毕竟小巴蒂·克劳奇的暴露意味着自己洗清冤屈，他并不是盗窃材料的小偷。  
“没…没有了。”Harry低着头别开眼，整个人无精打采，像是落水的小动物。  
Snape注意到他似乎已经很久未曾经历过这个Potter与他直视的场景。  
“我想应该不需要教导救世主，与别人讲话要看着对方这一礼节吧？”斯莱特林院长声音傲慢。  
Harry抬头飞快地瞥了对方一眼，“抱歉，先生。我只是有点累。”  
Snape还没能捕捉到对方眼里令他愉悦的畏惧，但是这个理由他也没能反驳，毕竟昨天这个男孩的死里逃生有目共睹，而且庞弗雷还在一旁虎视眈眈，准备时刻发扬自己的母爱。  
待到关门声响起的时候，Harry才松了口气。他躺回被窝，一手遮着自己的眼睛，斑驳的阳光从窗外打入他床边的地板。  
只有他才知道在刚刚自己有多努力克制。不要看、不要想，否则秘密会泄露，妄想会被得知。  
尤其现在他闭上眼就全部都是塞德里克已经失去生命的画面。唯有靠着一点点对于特定人的期待，才能够在黑夜拯救自己。他在麻瓜世界上过学，他知道麻瓜们对宇宙起源的解释，也知晓平行空间的概念，还懂得犹带探索的外星生命。既然世界上有魔法这一神奇存在，那便没有什么奇迹是不可能。如果魔法是奇迹，那么十几年前他的存活就是奇迹中的奇迹。可他从未觉得这份珍奇带来的乐趣。  
如果稀缺才能凸显价值，那么爱意也并不昂贵。但是在如此漫长时间线中，亿万颗星球、几万万人类，不论早或晚、聚与散，所有人都在上演关于爱恋的节目。却唯独让只在黑夜中出没的真实自己与之相遇。他不知对方的过去，却自顾自想要承诺将来。可叹的是，他的将来注定与宿敌有所一战，幸存与否犹未可知。还妄图以虚假身份染指另一个人的人生。  
可笑、自私。  
他只能将那一点点于黑夜中萌生的、金光闪闪的喜悦暗自小心地收藏好。像是最吝啬的财主防备他人窥探自己的财富一样。他不敢说自己对于这段关系寄托了多么厚重的情感，但是疼痛是真实的。有时候他都怀疑自己是否将灵魂一切为二、还是如同麻瓜们所认为的人格分裂，他有一半的痛苦与极乐，世人令他苦不堪言，Snape却恩赐他暂避的桃源。但总有一天，如果他不能够将另一个自己杀死，那就只能让男人杀死自己。他相信这会是最痛苦的惩罚。

“Harry！醒醒！”他模模糊糊地被人从噩梦中解救。他努力睁开眼发现是他的好兄弟Ron。对方见到他醒来才松了一口气似的放开他的肩膀，“你吓死我了。”  
Harry知道对方说的是什么。他又一次梦到了荒凉的墓地、白惨惨的月光、流入坩埚的鲜血、蒙面的食死徒…他没有回答Ron，只是虚脱似的拍了拍对方的手。其他人见状也都回到自己的床上睡觉了。在这一点上Harry还是很感谢自己的同学们贴心地留出来给自己的空间。  
或许是由于天气转暖，变得烦闷。  
他睁大着眼睛，全然没有半分睡意。或者说他不想回到梦中去面对那个重现塞德里克死亡的场景。他静静地听着其他人逐渐均匀的呼吸声，然后慢慢地拉开了Ron刚刚顺手替他掩上的床幔。  
待到他再一次光着脚踩在休息室外的走廊上才感觉比较能喘得上气。  
Harry也不知道自己想要干嘛，漫无目的在沉睡的城堡里游荡并没有什么意义，而这个时间点他觉得那位魔药教授大概也早就进入梦乡。  
六月算是初夏，深夜应犹带着凉意，但是Harry依旧觉得空气中的湿度高得令他烦躁。  
于是他步伐一转往天文台去了，希望高处的风能够将他胸口处的郁气带走。但今夜就算是天文台的风都带着黏腻。  
星星也不见。  
Harry在天文台的边缘坐下，这其实是一个危险的动作，因为周围没有任何的防护，一个不慎从这里摔下去的话，此刻也并不会有人出现来救他。不过他才不在乎这么多，毕竟被摄魂怪追着从几千英尺高空坠下也不是没有的事情，身为Harry·Potter才不会在这里交代自己的小命。  
他曲起一条腿，另一只脚则悠闲晃荡。Harry将自己的脸靠到曲起的膝盖上，盯着夜色沉沉之处不知道在想什么。忽然一阵狂风刮过来，他猛地中心不稳似的晃了一下，有一种下坠的失重感，却在下一秒被人勒着腰带了回去。  
混乱中她的脚踝在不知何处磕碰了一下。  
女孩背后是温热的胸膛，“晚上好，先生。”  
Snape听得出对方的声音带着戏谑的笑意，他有些恼怒，“如果你真的这么热衷于危险的活动，那我并不觉得霍格沃茨是一个好的选择。”  
被他搂在怀里的女孩将自己的手搭在男人圈着她的手上，“您是在担心我吗？”  
“我只是担心费尔奇先生巡夜时会受到惊吓。”男人在女孩将手放上来的时候皱眉，松开了自己的桎梏。  
女孩脚尖点地，却在下一秒吃痛地缩回。  
Snape蹲下身，“我看看。”  
乌云在天边迅速地堆积，明明是已经是黑夜，但是似乎连最后一点暗哑的光都要吞没。  
女孩将自己光裸的脚足露了出来，Snape稍有吃惊地发现在这种黯淡的光线下她的皮肤却像是能够反光。他一直知道对方的腿型姣好修长，但是没有想到连足部的形状也十分优美。脚趾细长，趾尖犹带着粉色，微微蜷曲。白皙般的皮肤沾了地上的尘灰，反而另其看起来像是不慎滚落在泥里的瓷器，令人觉得分外可惜。而踝骨处夹杂着血丝的青肿更是毁坏了这一件艺术品。  
Harry觉得定是大雨即将倾盆，否则这空气怎会如此黏腻，教人热的无法喘息。他低着头，见男人不顾肮脏，将自己的脚捧着仔细查看，顿时有一把火从皮肤相触之处燃起，一路烧到他的脸上。脚背敏感绷起，却忍耐着痒意任凭男人摸索。  
男人沾染了自己的尘埃，他在自己眼前低头。女孩的脚背已经准备好接受。他为什么还不亲吻自己。她情迷意乱，她无法自拔，离得越近神智越是不清，她想要他的臣服。  
女孩的脚尖勾起，带着主人的情绪在男人的手腕处微蹭。像是被不慎泄露的爱意操纵的提线木偶。  
Snape像是一个理智成年人对待无理取闹的小孩，惩戒性地拍拍对方脚背当做提醒。他不动声色。  
他当然看到了。他觉得要坏事。  
不仅因为这糟糕的角度。他应该庆幸今晚的女孩并不如同以往选择那些他看了都想要摇头叹气的长度的短裙，对方的衣着与寻常比起来，甚至可以说是保守的。她的长裙一直到小腿肚，但是并不宽松，以至于要将脚踝递出来给自己的时不得不将裙子扯到大腿处才能伸展开。尽管腿部线条延伸至的最终点处为目光所不能触及，但是通过刚刚脚踝处皮肤的触感可知其未曾造访处有多美好。  
而且女孩的眼神。他今日才知道，或许压抑的人并不止他一个。或许是由于疼痛，也有可能是敏感，她无意识地咬着自己的嘴唇，眼神濛濛，水光弥漫，那勾人魂魄的思绪已经如同丝线一样将他拴住。他知道他能够挣得开，但是他却不忍心让这种羁绊断掉。没有哪一个男人能够在少女眉目含春的眼神面前作出抵抗。  
Snape缓缓站起身，他漫不经心，却又蓄势待发。  
“轰隆——”一声惊雷炸起，一闪而逝的白光像是照亮两人之间的暗潮汹涌。雷声震耳发聩，像是在提醒什么，又像是神明在狂怒，咆哮着不许。  
女孩率先别开眼神，她逃避似的匆匆转身，“该下雨了，我们进去吧。”  
背后男人终于目色沉沉，比头顶的乌云还要压抑。

刚刚一踏进室内，那雨就倾盆而下。英国的天气通常都是连绵阴雨，少有下雨能够有如此气势，仿佛天地之间通过这降落的水滴就能连接。然而雨下得越大，暑气被消除，冷冽的清醒令人浑身发寒。  
“夜深了。我该回去了。”女孩的话语在滂沱雨声中模糊。  
Snape往前走了一步之后才理解对方的意思。“嗯——”他含糊不清地回答。他看着再一道闪电抽打在远山，像是一道束缚住欲念的圣光。  
可他分明见到那道圣光却化成了女孩的模样。  
男人却忽然被柔软身躯抱住，湿润气息这一次却降临在嘴唇。  
“我想亲吻您。”女孩的声音明明贴着他的嘴/唇厮/磨而出，却能清晰传入他的耳朵，轰鸣的降雨此刻被感官隔绝。娇艳的嘴唇只能一下一下地、无甚技巧地挑/逗，发现男人的无动于衷之后，舌尖怯怯地撬开，原本以为会被拒之门外，却轻易登堂入室，带着一种探索禁区的喜悦。  
雷击一声比一声劈得狠，像是在谴责这世间疯癫之人的胡言乱语、胡作非为。自天上的能量将地上一通猛砸，好像这样就能够将混乱的涤清，重新灌输一套有序的理念。  
男人面无表情，他垂眸，拿出穷尽毕生的冷漠，双手却在女孩不见的衣袖里颤抖。  
交缠的舌尖犹可剪断，交换的唾液却已经不分彼此，何况是纠缠的爱恋。  
“你不该…”他仍是想要拒绝。  
“你并没有推开我。”女孩眼里充满错愕，她急于证明男人对自己的爱意。  
“你知道，”他面目平静，“我也只不过是一个寻常的成年男人。”他加重了成年男人这个字眼的重音，急于摆脱自己被神化的形象。  
他不应该再错。但纠正为什么要以玷污少女的纯洁爱意为代价。有一个痛苦的声音在心里问他。  
Snape转身迈着坚定步伐离开，仿佛从未动摇。于无尽雨夜。

“Harry！”他直到听到小女巫愤怒的大喊才回神。  
“怎么了？”他揉揉耳朵。  
小女巫用一种觉得他似乎哪里不正常的表情盯着，“我跟Ron在说，我抓到了丽塔·斯基特！”她好像觉得自己精心的准备的惊喜没有受到欢呼而恼怒。  
“哦是吗？”他努力做出一副感兴趣的模样，“我就知道你可以的。”  
“你怎么了？”Hermione放弃了与Harry继续这方面的话题，“你在想什么。”  
“大概是我这个暑假什么时候能去韦斯莱家？”他口不对心，像没有骨头一样地趴在列车的桌子上，看着巧克力蛙一跳一跳。  
“这你可能要等邓布利多的通知了。”Hermione像是被说服，但还想说些什么的时候，门打开了，韦斯莱双胞胎像是一对开心果一样挤了进来。  
“来玩噼啪爆炸吗？”弗雷德掏出一副牌。  
“来吧！”Harry故意别开小女巫研究的眼神，他害怕再这样下去会被对方看出什么。完了几把之后，Harry知道了双胞胎们世界杯期间在卢多·巴格曼那里赌的钱连本都没有要回来。  
Ron替他们心疼，“这可是一大笔钱啊！”他痛心疾首，仿佛那笔钱真的他也有份一样。  
临下车的时候，Harry将他的奖金交给双胞胎，明明看起来就很是为自己损失心痛的样子，却执拗地拒绝Harry的馈赠。  
“拿着吧，我希望你们能够制造更多的欢乐。”他强硬地塞在乔治的怀里，“这是给玩笑商店的投资！你们一直想做的！我唯一的要求就是给Ron买一件新的长袍，就说是你们送的！”然后他一边笑着一边挥手跑开了。  
“再见Harry！”Ron与Hermione在远处冲他挥手，“希望我们暑假还能再见！”  
Harry钻进了弗农姨父的轿车。打起精神来，Harry！生活还在继续。他拍拍自己的脸想到。

\--------------------------------------------------------  
剧情又被我拉了快进，嘿嘿

  



	18. Chapter 18

  
Chapter 18  


春/梦短打预警  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry此刻正坐在自己的小房间内翻阅下学期的课本。说实话他向来不是一个在学业上对自己有着高标准、严要求的好学生，更遑论预习课本这种Hermione最热衷的事情。  
他只不过以此来避免心中的挫败与迷茫。  
说不清这种情绪来源于何处。  
以福吉为首的魔法部的短视、塞德里克的死、Snape的态度…打住。他制止自己脑袋中的想法。  
自塞德里克之死，世界仿佛就开始对他露出狰狞獠牙。  
而一种紧迫感不知缘何而来。  
Harry逼着自己沉下心看书，可是窗外达力和他的那群狐朋狗友的嬉闹声还是不住地传入他的耳朵。  
男孩最终烦躁地撇下课本，从自己的房间出去，不去管坐在客厅的姨父和姨母一见他下楼就如临大敌地闭上了嘴。  
直到他走出房子，关上门之后，才隐约听到里面又重新响起交谈声。不去想也知道他们聊的是什么内容。无非又是关于他的“不正常”。  
他早就习惯了。  
Harry避开达力那群人可能出没的地点，找到一架达力和他的朋友没能毁坏的秋千坐着。现在他终于可以放任自己的思绪横飞了。  
黑发的男孩一脸郁闷地轻轻摇摆着秋千，脚底下蹭着草皮。最近他也没能收到关于自己的朋友的太多来信，前几日Hermione与Ron给他寄了一盒蜂蜜公爵的糖果，他由于一想到他俩肯定快乐地在陋屋玩耍，而自己…他就将那盒糖果塞到床底下打算不看它们一眼。  
没有收到太多信件就意味着自己对如今魔法界的现状一无所知。他并非不理解福吉拒绝承认黑魔王归来的事实，作为魔法部长他的上任与政绩都是依靠着这十几年的和平生活堆砌的口碑，而如今一旦向魔法界的公众公布这个消息，恐惧会毁了他得到的一切，也会毁了如今来之不易的魔法界的井井有条。  
但是理智上的理解不等于情感上的妥协。从他直面伏地魔的经历而言，他当然知道这个存在是有多么邪恶。如果自己注定应该与此对抗，或许将付出生命的代价。在此之前他从来未曾仔细考虑过自己的未来。他也曾经满怀期待地幻想过自己的未来，能否成为一个傲罗，或者是进入魁地奇职业队伍？一切显得如此生机勃勃而具有吸引力。可如今这一切都不一样了。命运大声地训斥他：你天生不同，你从来就格格不入，你生来便要济世，要将世界背负在肩上。谶言始终伴随他左右，醍醐灌顶。  
他畏惧。  
关于死亡，这几日毫无新意地又成为了他噩梦的常客。但同时还穿插着狭长走廊，每一条走廊的尽头都是死胡同或紧锁的房门，这些梦境弄得他心神不宁，他猜想这大概和他醒着时产生的困兽般的情绪有关。他额头上的伤疤经常刺痛，很不舒服，尤其在伏地魔归来以后。  
他也不太愿意经常拿这件事情去向自己的朋友们或者是师长们倾诉，所有人都已经够忙的了不是吗？但是越是这样的时刻他就越是想念Snape搭在他疤痕上的温度。  
Harry当然知道自己的做法有多么地不妥当。不论是心存侥幸地去接近这个男人还是之后的一系列行为。玩火自焚是所有的小孩在年幼时就接受的强烈警告。但就像普罗米修斯可以为了赐予人类火种而死，他找不到拒绝这馈赠的理由。远处夕阳燃烧，热度会消退，但是炙热的太阳永远不会死去。他是救世主，他是魔法界的太阳。  
Harry从秋千上跳下，伸了个懒腰。他听不见达力跟他的朋友们胡闹的声音了，这意味着他也不好继续在外面游荡。不过非常不巧，在岔路口他与达力相遇。  
“D哥？”Harry眼带戏谑地看着对方。  
“哦，是你啊。”达力嘟囔着。  
“我听他们都叫你D哥哦。”Harry觉得这个外号跟对方很配。  
“闭嘴！”达力恶狠狠地说，转过身去。  
Harry耸耸肩，他倒是想要知道达力的那群朋友们知道佩妮姨妈叫达力“达达小宝贝”会是什么反应。不过他没有将自己的想法说出来。  
他看着前方自己表哥壮硕而笨拙的走路姿态，无趣地别开眼，“你今天又把谁揍了一顿啊？马克·伊万斯？”  
“那是两天前。”达力粗声粗气地回答，“他自找的。”  
“是吗？”Harry不置可否。  
“他侮辱我。”达力梗着自己的脖子。  
“我想你分得清楚侮辱与陈述事实之间的区别。”话一出口，Harry先愣了一下，这个口吻莫名有些熟悉。  
达力站在原地想了好一会，才勃然大怒，“别以为你拿着那根玩意儿就觉得自己是个男子汉了！”  
“这个吗？”Harry的指尖上下翻飞着自己的魔杖，转的飞快。“我是不是男子汉不是你说了算，也跟我手上拿着什么东西无关。”Harry想起自己小时候被达力逼着穿上女装的事情，语气变得有点冷。  
“你就逞强吧！我昨天听到了！”达力露出一个嘲弄的表情，然后发出一阵呜呜咽咽的尖厉声音，“‘别杀塞德里克！别杀塞德里克！’谁是塞德里克——你的朋友吗？”  
Harry没有想到自己居然会被他听见，这个名字再一次被一个无关人士念出，还抱着嘲笑他的心态，他猛地将魔杖指向达力。  
“别拿那玩意指着我！否则——”达力退缩到墙根。  
“否则就要告诉你爸爸，是吧？”Harry的表情轻蔑，“不许再提这件事了。”  
达力盯着眼前的魔杖，他的眼睛都快对斗鸡眼了，“拿开！别指着我！”  
Harry忽然觉得一阵无趣，他收起了自己的魔杖，“我跟你计较这些做什么？”他轻声地问，像是自言自语。  
他别开头，先一步走开。  
然后Harry像是感应到了什么，轻巧地往旁边别开一步，达力的拳头挥了个空。  
Harry皱眉，正要开口说些什么的时候，看见达力打了个激灵，抽了口冷气，像是被冰水浇了个凉透底。  
忽然，怪事发生了。夕阳褪去之后，逐渐洒满星子的夜空忽然变得一片漆黑，没有一丝光亮。Harry后知后觉地发现连路灯似乎都不见了。而隔壁街的马路应该发出的汽车开过的声音也不见，他与达力像是被一片黑暗包裹住了。  
“你做了什么！”达力恐惧地问。  
“我什么都没做！你看见我把魔杖收起来了！”Harry只听见达力粗重的呼吸声，但看不见他在哪。  
“我——我看不见——我，我眼睛瞎了！我——”达力抽抽搭搭地。  
Harry的浑身泛起一阵阵的鸡皮疙瘩，四下里冷得要命，他止不住的发抖。他摸索到达力的身边，对方一下子把他的手牵的紧紧的，“你快停下，否则我一定要告诉我爸爸！”Harry忍着不耐烦才没把达力的手甩开。  
“别这么用力扯着我！我会带你回去的！”Harry艰难地掏出自己的魔杖，却下一刻在达力的推搡下从怀里滚落出去。  
“噢！达力你这个傻蛋！”Harry不得不死命挣开自己表哥的牵扯，四处摸索着自己的魔杖。“闭上你的嘴，不管你要做什么！都闭上你的嘴！”Harry听到除了他俩，还有另外的东西，正在发出呼噜呼噜的沙哑喘息。  
而就在这时，达力惊慌失措地往他的方向撞过来，对方的膝盖一下子将他撞倒在地，太疼了。Harry摸着自己的脸颊，眼泪都快流出来。他听着达力踉踉跄跄地撞在小巷旁边的栅栏上。  
“快回来！达力，你正好冲着它们去了！”一声可怕的、尖厉刺耳的喊叫，达力的脚步声停住了，与此同时，Harry感到身后一阵寒意袭来，这只能说明，它们不止一个。  
“魔杖呢——我的魔杖——快点——荧光闪烁！”他本能地念出这个咒语，忽然他的手边冒出一阵亮光，魔杖被点亮了。他松了一口气，抄起魔杖，急忙转身。  
他的胃开始发出一阵痉挛，一个带着兜帽的庞大声影无声地向他袭来。  
“呼神护卫！”一阵银色的烟雾从魔杖尖端喷出，摄魂怪的动作满了一点，但是咒语并未完全生效。  
看到摄魂怪朝自己袭来，Harry脚底绊了一下，又往后退了两步，恐慌使他的大脑变得模糊一片—— 集中意念—— 一双黏糊糊的、结满痂的灰手从摄魂怪的长袍里伸出来要抓他。  
窸窸率率的声音灌满了Harry的耳朵。“呼神护卫!”他的声音显得模糊而遥远。  
又是一股银色烟雾，比刚才更加淡薄无力，从魔杖头上喷了出来—— 他无能为力了，他念不成这个咒语了。他的脑海里响起了笑声，尖厉、刺耳的笑声，他已经感到摄魂怪那股腐臭的、死亡般阴冷的气息灌满他的肺部，憋得他喘不过气来——   
想一想，快乐的事情，可是他内心已经没有丝毫喜悦，摄魂怪冰冷的手指就要掐住他的喉咙了——那尖厉、刺耳的笑声越来越响，他的脑海里有一个声音在说：“朝死亡屈服吧，Harry，甚至不会有任何痛苦——”  
他想起与男人接触时唇齿间柔软湿润的触感——他喘息着，月光下、湖边、雨夜里，对方脸上的表情在他的脑海里纤毫毕现。  
“呼神护卫！”  
一头银色的牡鹿从Harry的魔杖端喷了出来，两根鹿角有力地刺向摄魂怪心脏所在的位置。摄魂怪被撞得连连后退，牡鹿冲上前去，摄魂怪像蝙蝠一样闪到一边，匆匆逃走了。  
“这边！”Harry带着牡鹿往达力的方向跑去，他的表哥蜷在地上，两只胳膊死死地护住脸，Harry发现对方还是能够将自己的话听进去，稍微松了口气，但是还不是放松的时候。第二个摄魂怪正蹲在他身边，两只黏糊糊的手抓住达力的手腕，可称是温柔地将两只胳膊掰开了，带着兜帽的脑袋垂下去，似乎要亲吻他。  
牡鹿不需要Harry指挥就扑了上去，在摄魂怪亲吻上达力的前一秒刺中了它。它像它刚刚的同伴一样逃走了。牡鹿走到Harry的身边，轻轻舔了舔他的手指，就消失在巷子的尽头了。  
月亮、星星和路灯又亮了起来，一阵温暖的风吹来，唤醒了Harry的神智。  
他上前查看达力的情况，对方发着抖倒在地上，抽抽搭搭。Harry想看他是否能够站的起来，这时身后传来重重的奔跑脚步声，他本能地回头，举起魔杖面对这个新来的人。  
费格太太，他们那位脾气古怪的邻居，气喘吁吁地出现在他们面前。  
她花白相间的头发从发网里散落出来，手腕上挂着一个丁当作响的网袋，两只脚都快从那双格子呢的厚拖鞋里滑出来了。Harry刚想赶紧把魔杖藏起来，只听——“别藏啦，傻孩子!”她尖叫着说，“如果周围还有他们的人怎么办呢?哦，我非宰了蒙顿格斯·弗莱奇不可！”  
之后的事情，Harry近乎是一种茫然的状态在经历。  
他费劲地将达力的一只胳膊拽在自己的肩上，要带他回家。旁边还有一个老太太在絮絮叨叨她从自己小时候就一直监视——好吧，如果她非要坚持是照看的话——自己。Harry也终于看到那个蒙顿格斯的样子。他被费格太太一顿乱锤去找邓布利多了。  
好在达力后半段路好像恢复了点神智与体力，多多少少能够自己走点路。Harry已经累得气都喘不匀了。  
费格太太警告他，根据《对未成年巫师加以合理约束法》，他可能很快就会收到魔法部的警告，自己最好做好准备，等待邓布利多的消息。  
Harry还没问的更清楚的时候，那个古怪的老太太就急急忙忙地回去了。接下来Harry就只能独自遭受他的姨父姨母的轰炸，好在他的表哥难得地替他说了一句话，“是Harry救了我。”Harry没想到自己的姨妈居然能够准确地知道摄魂怪的作用是看守阿兹卡班的。但是随即他便接受了更为严厉的盘问，“那些该死的摄魂怪是为什么来到这里？”  
他迟疑地看了几秒，而正是这几秒被弗农姨父抓住了机会，“它们是为了你而来的对吧！”这个期间他收了几封猫头鹰信。说实话他如今也顾及不了太多姨父和姨母的心情，他看着魔法部信件传来的消息一会让他退学，一会又撤回销毁他魔杖的决定。最终让他在8月12日接受裁判。  
要不是时间不对场景不对，Harry简直想要冷笑出声。福吉对于自己宣布的伏地魔归来的消息竟是如此地畏惧，以至于需要依靠魔法部对自己施压。  
他勉强压下心头的不快，直视弗农姨父，“那么你想要怎么办呢？”  
弗农涨的脸都红了，露出一个得偿所愿的表情，“怎么办？当然是把你赶出去！我就知道——你从来是一个不知道感恩的白眼狼，当初就应该向玛姬说的那样将你送到孤儿院——”  
第五只猫头鹰带着一封红色的信件忽然出现，Harry伸出手去抓，可猫头鹰却掠过他往佩妮那里飞去。  
佩妮姨妈颤抖着声音，“信是写给我的，”她看起来吓得要死，“写着我的名字，弗农你看——”她快要喘不过气，Harry这时候才开始觉得瘦的跟杆子一样的佩妮姨妈与达力是有血缘上的相似之处。  
“你躲不过的，快打开它，让它早点结束。”Harry催促。  
“不——”她惊慌失措环顾厨房，像是寻找一条逃生之路。可是来不及了。  
“记住我最后的，佩妮。”Harry认出这是邓布利多的声音，尽管这听起来可怕又庄严。  
佩妮看起来像是要晕过去了。  
“那孩子得留下来。”佩妮尽管面色苍白，但是还是坚定地向她的丈夫这样说。  
“为什么？我不明白…”弗农仍然不死心地。  
最终Harry在佩妮的强硬要求下，被留了下来，但是代价是不能随意走动。他的一日三餐都将被佩妮从那扇小活板门塞进来。  
唯一值得庆幸的是他现在终于有一个空间可以安静地思考自己的问题了。  
可是现在他的脑子还乱的像浆糊。  
Harry说不清自己现在是什么情绪。带着一点委屈和愤怒。他明白邓布利多派人跟着他的原因是为了他的安全，但是连续四周没有一点消息过来令他有一种被排除在外的烦恼。而魔法部，既然他们能够知道自己在麻瓜面前施放守护神咒，那么肯定也知道自己遭遇了摄魂怪。所以在这样的情况下还让打算裁判自己？  
Harry只痛恨自己的过于弱小而导致了这么多的麻烦。

连续三天他没有走出过自己的房间。到了第四天，Harry坐在桌子前翻阅着自己的课本。弗农姨父走了进来，穿着他最好的西装，得意洋洋地宣布他们要出门。  
Harry面色平静地接受了对方提出的一系列要求，反正对自己来说也没有什么影响。但这种听话的反应明显看得出弗农姨父脸上的自讨无趣。  
他踏着沉重的脚步走出房间，回手将门给锁上了。  
Harry对于德思礼一家在不在没有什么特别的感觉。反正对他来说都一样。他揉了揉疲倦的眼睛，将自己安置在床上，打算小憩一会。  
他等待着，不知道这一次会是走廊还是坟地。他已经对于重复的梦境感到麻木。但是这一次，很稀奇地，这两者都不是。

背景的颜色是一种暖色调，似乎带着连人身上的体温都升高了一点。  
他惊讶地发现自己似乎并没有穿着衣服。  
Harry被这一发现吓了一跳，他挣扎着想要看清楚周围的环境，可是身体却像是在水里泡发的面条，绵软的使不上劲。  
一双手从他的腋窝下，将他无力的身躯提起。这种感觉令他想起了被人捏着脖子将要放血的禽类。他努力地挣扎，可是越挣扎却越将自己与另一具温热的躯干贴的越近。  
如果死胡同是指代他困兽般的情绪，那这又是什么？Harry要被这种亲密又逼真的触感逼疯。  
初尝春意的少年是敏感的，能够轻易被挑拨。  
而下一刻他就感觉到了一种节奏性的操弄，他的呼吸不知何时变得灼热，喷在另一个人的皮肤上又如海浪来回拍击，令他脸上细小绒毛的震动。  
和呼吸一样滚烫的手掌拢在他的腰上，从下体藉由脊柱神经传来的阵阵快感与酸软如实地反馈回大脑，他无力地攀附在身上人的肩上，将自己的脑袋埋入对方肩颈，牙齿一下一下啃噬身下人的锁骨。  
他低头的时候才发现自己的胸前并不平坦。Harry瞪着那明显就是魔咒效果之后的胸部。算了，管他呢？反正是梦境，无人知晓之地，任由自己捏造任何形状的情欲都没有关系。他很快就抛却了平时的道德准则，配合着另一人的动作次次将自己往极乐的一点送。  
但是另一个念头又涌进了他的脑袋，自己还是个男性吗？这反而提醒了他将手往下摸索，却摸到了进入他身体的另一器物，带着热度的湿滑黏腻，前液流了他一手。他受惊地将手收回，可是身体的反应却更加诚实，他小腹上的肌肉显出用力的轮廓。  
操弄他的人似乎发现了这一点，嗤笑了一声，Harry却觉得这一声熟悉到令人害怕。是谁？他仰着脑袋想要看清，可是只能看到一个紧抿的嘴角与线条刻薄的下巴。  
他挺起身子，可是黑色的长发又在他的眼前飘荡，对方似乎领悟错了他的意思，反而将手在他送上去的胸部上面揉弄。Harry很快就支持不住，被人掐着腰往下按。可是不断仰头看起来像极了索吻的意味。  
绿色的眼睛盈满了泪水看起来美丽极了。对方轻轻吻上了他的眼睛，Harry不得不闭上眼睛，待到对方亲吻到他的嘴唇时，他睁开，对上了他最熟悉不过的黑色瞳孔。  
他鼻子像是刚刚失灵了似的，现在才发现周身是最熟悉不过的魔药混杂男人气息的味道。  
梦醒只是一瞬间的事情。  
Harry喘着粗气，从床上弹起，瞪着自己身下从未出现的情形——他勃起了。

“梅林的胡子——”他将自己的汗湿的头发往后拨弄，面上显出一阵阵的古怪，“这——这太不该了。”他面红耳赤地深呼吸，但是无论如何都没法将这一切从脑海里去除。  
他最后只能打开窗子透气。  
这时，他突然清楚地听见下面的厨房似乎传来响动。  
像是做完坏事的心虚令他“腾”地一下战起，好在他的反应已经消除了一点，不会令人尴尬。  
他举着魔杖走到了门边。  
几秒钟的寂静之后，传来锁芯“咔哒”的一声，他的房间门忽然被打开了，Harry吓得跳了起来。  
“放下你的魔杖，我以为你这几天已经在魔杖的使用上得到了足够的教训。”Harry的心不可抑制地狂跳起来，前一刻还在他的梦境中出现的人此刻站在他的面前，正毫不客气地瞪着他。  
“Snape教授…”他的声音带着被情/欲烘干后的嘶哑，像是沉浸在某场情/事中绵软。Harry使劲清了清嗓子，努力让自己看上去正常。  
Snape挑眉，“三分钟整理好你的东西，跟我走。”他像是看出Harry脸上的疑惑，“不要问，我没空跟你解释太多。”他转身走出房间等待Harry。  
Harry松了一口气，而前者却像是想到什么似的忽然转过身，看起来像是非常好心地提醒了他一句，“如果你因为青春期的躁动而将自己身体搞垮，事先声明，我不会提供任何魔药。”  
Snape满意地看见对方瞠目结舌的样子，却全然无知眼前这一男孩的想法。

  



	19. Chapter 19

  
Chapter 19  


Harry此刻不知是该感激对方贴心留下的个人空间还是恼火于Snape的嘲弄。这个该死的老蝙蝠。他最终选择了在心中这样咒骂他一句。  
不过好在Snape刚刚这一打岔令他还稍有反应的器官顿时萎靡，但是与此相反的是，他觉得全身的血液全都涌到了自己的脸上来。在他勉强镇定着等Snape走出房间他关上房门之后。  
“你只不过一时被蛊惑了心智罢了Harry…”他一边念念叨叨一边将自己的衣服、课本、扔在床底下的糖果打包。  
待到他好不容易把自己收拾好了，门口的男人显得格外的不耐烦，“明显你已经超过三分钟太多，potter先生，真是遗憾现在不在学校。”  
Harry聪明地没有在这个话题上面回应对方，“您来的可真是时候，德思理一家都不在呢。”  
“唐克斯的功劳。她捏造了一个全英格兰最佳近郊草坪大奖赛的入围通知，而很显然，你那愚蠢而又短视的姨妈与姨父，”他脸上露出恶意的嘲弄，“就像是饿了几天的鱼迫不及待地咬饵了。”Harry不知道唐克斯是谁，但是不妨碍他对此人心存感激。  
“那我们马上就走了吗？”Harry跟在Snape的身后拎着他笨重的箱子和海德薇的笼子以及他的火弩箭下楼，时不时的磕磕绊绊令海德薇在笼子里不满地扑腾自己的翅膀。  
Snape甚至头都没有回，轻巧地甩了一下魔杖，Harry的箱子就漂浮起来，“显而易见，幸好你的耽误尚在能够接受的范围内，否则——”  
“——格兰芬多扣5分。”Harry接上了Snape的话茬，“还没开学呢教授。”他完完全全了解并且对于Snape在扣分上的热衷深有体会。当然，仅限格兰芬多。  
Snape挑眉，露出一个假笑，“很荣幸能够与救世主能够在某些事项上达成默契，”但是Harry认为他实际上并不觉得荣幸，“我希望我们的救世主在面对即将到来的审判时能够继续保持这种游刃有余，”Harry猝不及防又被提及了这件事，脸上显出几分空白，恰好被转过头的Snape瞧了个正着，“霍格沃茨不会轻易放弃任何一位学生的。”  
Harry愣了几秒——所以，Snape在安慰自己吗？他被一种巨大的幸福感击中，全然忘记自己在第二学年的时候和Ron被他抓着到办公室威胁着要退学的情形。  
“我们要去哪呢？先生？”Harry满怀希望地问，“去蜘蛛尾巷吗？”  
Snape意外地看了一眼Harry，他没想到自己的住所还能够成为对方期待的选项。“很遗憾，potter先生，”Harry发现对方的下颌在自己发问之后收敛出一个刻薄的角度，“在邓不利多的要求下，我得送你去另一个地方。”Harry不解地望向对方，“一个不能被轻易发现的地方。”他发现Snape这句话近似于自言自语。  
“我们该怎么过去呢？”Harry再一次发问。  
Snape不明白对方怎么能够有这么多的问题，格兰芬多的万事通都没有这么烦人，“我带着你幻影移行*——好了收起你的好奇心，potter，现在还没开学，我也还没有义务替你解答这么多的问题。”  
Harry默默吞下了自己关于幻影移行的疑问。  
他们到了德思礼家的小花园，不得不说，弗农姨夫将的确将草坪打理得很好，难怪他们对于自己获奖的通知没有任何的怀疑。Harry在心中想到。  
Snape站定，冲Harry张开自己的怀抱，“过来。”  
“这，我？过去？”他面对这个场景明显地迟疑了。  
“如果不是你还没学习过幻影移行，而这对于不熟悉它的人来说又是一项极为危险的活动的话，”Snape不耐烦地催促，很明显他也不习惯这样像是放下防备的动作。  
Harry做梦一样地搂住男人的腰，扑鼻而来的魔药气息再一次唤醒了被他暂时抛之一旁的那个梦境。  
“我们就不能坐扫帚过去吗？”Harry不知所谓地嘟囔着，以此来逃避自己混乱的心跳。  
“不能。”Snape傲慢地回答，下一秒，两人的身影从原地消失。

Harry发现自己与Snape出现在一个小广场上。  
魔药教授毫无留恋地、甚至是带着一种解脱将自己的手松开，Harry就算再怎么不舍，也只能在最后摩挲了一下自己指尖能够碰触的布料之后，状似无碍地脱离对方的怀抱。  
“拿着。”随着Snape的发话，他才发现刚刚被他遗忘的行李、装着海德薇的笼子、火弩箭都被对方拎在手里。  
Harry顺从地接过，就看着对方从怀里掏出一个熄灯器，摁了几下，广场上的路灯就都熄灭了。Harry好奇地看了两眼，但明智地没有发问。Snape反而是好心地解释了两句，“防止麻瓜从窗户往外看的，明白了吗？现在走吧，快点。”  
Harry只好又拎着他的大箱子磕磕绊绊地走起来。不过这一次Snape没有再好心地帮他用一个漂浮咒了。他猜可能是因为距离不会很远。显然，他猜对了。  
他们只穿过一条马路，Snape就停住了自己的脚步，将一张羊皮纸塞给了Harry，“记住它。”  
Harry低头看那张纸，上面细细长长的笔迹属于邓不利多：凤凰社指挥部位于伦敦格里莫广场12号。  
“什么是凤——”Harry正要发问。  
“收敛你的好奇心，potter，”Snape的话语带着几分严厉，“起码别在这，知道了吗？”他的语气又放的轻柔一点。  
“可是…我看不见…”Harry犹豫着，没有把地址念出来。  
“想想刚才让你记住的。”Snape将纸条收回，魔杖上喷出一小团火焰很快将纸条吞没。。  
Harry专心地想着，刚刚想到格里莫广场12号，就有一扇破破烂烂的们在11号和13号之间凭空冒了出来，接着肮脏的墙壁和阴森森的窗户也出现了，看上去像是把两边的东西都挤开了。  
“走吧。”在Harry还盯着这一奇异场景发呆的时候，Snape已经发话了，他先一步跨上了台阶，可是Harry却觉得他并不是很想来到这个地方。

Harry在这里见到了自己阔别已久的朋友。Hermione与Ron一脸愧疚地表示他们不被邓布利多允许向Harry透露更多的消息。Harry虽然之前对此感到有所怨怼，但是他也并不是真心地认为自己被排挤在外。他只是不太习惯再一次地回到那个无人关心他的状态。  
不过见到Snape之后，他这段时间的不安与焦灼，在很大程度上被减轻了。  
“我们有太多事情要告诉你了！你也有好多事情要告诉我们——摄魂怪！我们听说了，真是太惊险了——还有到魔法部受审的事儿——真是太不像话了。我仔细查过了，他们不能开除你，绝对不能，《对未成年巫师加以合理约束法》里规定在生命受到威胁的情况下可以使用法律——”Hermione语速快的向子弹一样，显示了她不太平静的心情。  
“让他喘口气吧，Hermione。”Ron微笑地在Harry身后将门关上，Harry发现，在他们分开的这段时间里，他似乎又长高了几公分。Harry有些忧伤地发现自己的个子，大概，又要变成宿舍最矮的那个了。  
Harry凝视着自己的两位朋友，房间里忽然陷入了一种奇怪的沉默。他看见了他们脸上的不安、歉疚、担忧…所以这段时间并不是只有自己被一些不好的情绪折磨。Harry忽然意识到了这一点，他心里所有的不满都烟消云散了。  
他忽然笑出了声，“这是在干嘛呀？”他张开了手臂，“来吧，朋友。”  
“噢，Harry，”Hermione先扑入了他的怀中，Ron随后也抱了上来，“我真担心你会生我们的气。”Hermione抬起头。Ron显然也是有一样的担忧。  
“事实上，是有一点的。”Harry收回手臂，“只要你们告诉我这段时间你们知道的所有事情我就原谅你们。”  
“事实上，”Ron有些迟疑地开口，“妈妈不允许我们走进他们开会地方，她说我们还太小——”  
“开会的地方…”Harry困惑，“所以这是哪里呀？”  
“凤凰社。”Hermione毫不犹豫地回答，“是一个秘密社团，由邓布利多领导、负责的，都是同神秘人斗争的一些人。”  
“都有谁呢？”Harry想起韦斯莱夫人将自己打发进来找Hermione和Ron的时候，Snape正走进楼下一个房间。  
“我们见过其中二十来个，”Ron说，“但肯定不止这些。”  
“他们现在是在开会吗？”Harry有些好奇。  
“弗雷德和乔治发明了伸缩耳，真的很管用，”Ron像是想起了什么，又有点垂头丧气，“可是我们最近不用它了，因为被妈妈发现了，她气得要命，我们只好把它藏起来了，免得妈妈发现了之后把它们扔到垃圾箱去。不过在妈妈发现怎么回事之前，我们已经通过他们知道了凤凰社的一些成员正在跟踪那些暴露了身份的食死徒，密切注意他们的行踪——”  
“他们当中有些人正在吸收更多的人进入凤凰社——”Hermione补充。  
“那么你们这几天就干嘛？”这一点消息显然并不足以充实他们的生活。  
“我们给这座房子来了个彻底的大扫除，这房子已经很多年了，里面滋生了许多东西。我们总算把厨房和大部分卧室打扫干净了，我想明天就该去对付客厅了——哎呀！”她被忽然出现的东西吓得惊叫了两声。  
弗雷德和乔治出现在了房间里。Harry也被吓了一大跳，看起来只有Ron适应良好。  
“从楼梯上下来的时间最多也只不过三十秒——”Ron对此看起来像是饱受折磨的样子。  
“时间就是金加隆。”弗雷德说，“Harry，很抱歉打扰你们交流情报了，不过，不管怎么说，你们干扰接收了，”他举起了手中的细绳。Harry看到它一直通往外面的楼梯平台，“我们想要听听楼下的动静。”  
“你可得小心点，要是被妈妈发现了…”Ron盯着伸缩耳。  
“值得冒险，他们正在开一个重大会议。”乔治说。  
不过很遗憾，他们随后马上发现了韦斯莱夫人在门上施放了抗扰咒。弗雷德长长地叹了口气。  
“可惜，我真想知道Snape那老家伙想要干什么。”乔治惋惜地说。  
Harry对他的形容皱了皱眉，“是他送我过来这边的。”  
立刻，房间里所有的目光都转向了他。  
“怎么了？”Harry不解其他人的反应。  
“据说他过来这里念一份绝密的报告。”乔治小心地关上房门。  
“不过我们都以为去接你的人会是穆迪、卢平、唐克斯或者是金斯莱他们，”弗雷德坐在沙发上懒洋洋的，“有几个没有见过你的一直说着想要看看你的样子。”  
“是邓布利多教授要求他去的。”Harry想起Snape讲过的话。  
“是呀，不然他怎么会主动去接近一个格兰芬多？”Ron的话得到了另外几个人的赞同。  
Harry垂下眼睑，想起幻影移行时短暂的拥抱和分开时触碰到的带着体温的衣料。  
既然不能听到楼下会议的内容，他们很快就聊起了别的。  
Harry发现韦斯莱一家，的确人多，新闻就多。  
比尔和芙蓉、查理尽管还留在罗马尼亚，不过也同样为凤凰社工作，他替凤凰社“吸收外国巫师的力量”。  
而珀西——他可就真的大大出乎Harry的意料——他与家里决裂了。  
Harry不能够理解为什么在韦斯莱，这样一个这么好的家庭，还会有人想要从这里离开。而且还是为了效忠魔法部。他倒不是说忠于某件事或者某个组织不好，他只是不明白现在的魔法部，瞧瞧福吉那个傻蛋，他觉得珀西真的是像Ron所说的，疯了。但是不知道为何，最开始的时候由于克劳奇的事情珀西遭到了魔法部的质询，但是很快，这些针对他的声音就不见了，很短的时间内他又官复原职，现在在福吉身边做一个书记官。这也是他为何有底气与家里决裂的原因。  
相比较之下，他现在倒不太在意预言家日报对自己的抹黑，毕竟在上学期，三强争霸赛上面自己就已经吃够了不被相信、被排挤、被针对的苦头了。而现在，他的朋友都坚定地与自己站在一块，无关紧要的人的攻击对他来说不算什么。  
他这样表达了自己的想法之后，Hermione看起来可真是感动极了，连双胞胎都露出了惊讶的眼神，“你现在可成熟多了，Harry，不像我们幼稚的小弟弟，”双胞胎一左一右地勾住Ron的肩膀，在后者懵逼的眼神中，“收到礼服长袍就恨不得第二天是圣诞节！”  
Harry知道他们在变相地告诉自己Ron很满意收到的礼物，但是他的笑令Ron恼羞成怒，他挥舞着拳头向喜欢捉弄自己的两个哥哥抗议。  
楼梯上传来了脚步声，乔治和弗雷德停下了和Ron大闹的动作，他们俩随着一声爆响，就消失不见了。几秒后，韦斯莱夫人出现在卧室门口，“开完会了，现在你们可以下来吃饭了。Harry，大伙都渴望见到你呢。”  
Harry与Hermione还有Ron，慢慢吞吞地从楼上往下走。Harry从楼梯的缝隙里面又见到了那个头发乌黑油亮的脑袋和那个突出的大鼻子，那是刚刚送他来到这里的魔药学教授。Harry望着男人与他人交谈的身影，有点想要去跟对方说点什么。  
他看着Snape打开了门，就要走出去了。  
“Snape从来不在这里吃饭，”Ron小声地告诉Harry，“谢天谢地，我们走吧。”  
“什么？”Harry吃惊地，然后他顾不上Ron以及其他人的反应，他下意识地跑了两步台阶，然后似乎意识到这样太慢，男人已经走出去了。  
他在众人的惊呼声中从楼梯的转角处一跃而下，在地上踉跄了两步之后追赶着出去，像是有什么非做不可的事情一样气势汹汹。  
几个刚刚从会议室走出来的人，就看见一道身影风一样的穿过他们之中。  
在门要关上的一瞬间，他伸出手拉住门框，Snape低头，正好与碧绿的眼睛对上。  
“S…Snape教授…”Harry才发现自己似乎太过冲动，他甚至没有想好要跟Snape说什么。  
“嗯？”Snape像是也没有想到Harry会忽然出现，他看着由于快速奔跑而脸颊发红的救世主，“是Snape教授。”他慢条斯理地纠正，也一面好整以暇地看着对方还想说些什么。  
“…你会保护我的对吧？”Harry憋了半天，只能拿自己非法使用魔杖要接受魔法部审判的事情来作为借口，但是话一出口他觉得好像有点不对，急急忙忙补充，“你和邓布利多教授，不会让我被开除的对吧！”  
Snape挑眉，看来就算救世主的外在被如何神化或者诋毁，本质上也依然还是个未经风浪的孩子，他想。  
“我可没有权力去指挥魔法部该怎么做，potter。”他凉凉开口，欣赏了一番Harry脸上显而易见的受伤的表情之后，他才又慢悠悠地，“邓布利多…”他吞下了几个不那么好听的形容词，“才不会轻易让他的黄金男孩被别人摆弄。”  
Harry直直地望着魔药教授黑沉沉的眼睛，张开嘴像是想要说些什么的时候，韦斯莱夫人走了出来，一把拽住Harry教训，“下次不准直接从楼梯上跳下来！你知道有多危险吗…”她絮絮叨叨地，像是在教训自己的孩子一样。  
“看来potter先生不管在哪都热衷于破坏规矩。”Snape评价道。  
“不，不是的！”Harry大声辩驳，却发现自己的确无法反驳自己的鲁莽与冲动，他的脸憋得更红了，像一个小炮弹一样两步扑到男人怀里搂住对方的腰，像是寻求安慰。  
韦斯莱夫人有些吃惊地用手捂住嘴。  
“Harry与教授的关系真是不错。”她这么感叹着。  
Snape的表情看起来像是很想给这个男孩一个恶咒。  
“今天谢谢您带我来这，真的非常谢谢您！”Harry看起来像是非常诚心诚意地向Snape道谢。然后他率先在Snape忍耐到达极限之前放开了手，然后又像出来的时候一样一阵风地进屋了。  
留下韦斯莱夫人与Snape面面相觑。  
“他从楼梯上跳下来的？”Snape忽然发问。  
“是，是的，十几级的台阶呢，”韦斯莱夫人还在抱怨，“这可真是太危险了不是吗？”她忽略了Snape脸上一瞬间不自然的表情。“真的不留下来一起用饭吗？”她发出邀请。  
“不了，我还有其他的事情。”Snape像是想起了什么不愉快，果断拒绝。他转身毫不留恋地离开。  
Harry跑进屋内，他脸上的热度一直降不下来，他想不到自己居然真的那样做了。他的心脏快要从嘴里跳出来，冒险的喜悦无法抑制。格兰芬多永远不能拒绝危险。他不愿意去考虑自己是早有预谋，还是下意识地行动。这对他来说没有意义。格兰芬多向来擅长将想法付诸行动。  
“Harry！”Ron在餐桌旁呼唤他。  
“来了！”他向着召唤他的朋友们走去。

*：幻影移行应该可以带人，Harry在洞穴出来的时候就带着老邓幻影移行过了

  



	20. Chapter 20

  
Chapter 20  


Harry从审判室出来的时候，并没有指控不成立时应有的轻松。  
事实上，他感到有些愤怒。  
在此之前他得知邓布利多被免除威森加摩的职位时已经极为不满，但这种情绪在经历了审判之后更为突出。  
他从来就不怀疑自己将会被指控成立，如果要对一项不公的裁判结果畏惧，那就说明他对之前的行为后悔。但是不管怎么说，虽然达力确实是个坏小孩，可如果重来一次，Harry也绝对会毫不犹豫地使用守护神咒。  
令他真正燃起怒气的在于他发现福吉竟然是如此地畏惧伏地魔的存在。  
尽管庭审过程中，他们一句关于此方面的交流也无，但是福吉越是想要将他驱逐出魔法界，就意味着魔法部的部长竟然是一个如此粉饰太平以至于不惜动用刑事审判庭来处理自己这件小小的案子。甚至是在开庭之前十分钟更改地址。  
Harry这几日的勉强的好心情被破坏殆尽。  
不过他得承认邓布利多的出现多多少少令他安心了一点，可是这位老人在全程也都未曾与自己有过任何交流，任何，包括一点的眼神交流也无。  
Harry开始逐渐意识到邓布利多现在可能真的处于一个非常不好的境地。他大概推测的出邓布利多之所以在庭审上忽略自己的目的在于避免让其他人产生自己被邓布利多操控的印象。  
他不得不说，这真是糟透了。  
而出来的时候碰到Draco的爸爸——卢修斯·马尔福。他与福吉不知道正在说什么。  
卢修斯与福吉在看到救世主的一瞬间，就默契地收声。卢修斯抹了抹自己的前襟，发出轻轻的叮叮当当的声响。  
他发现那个大难不死的男孩正冷冷地看着他，那气势与自己的好友Severus·Snape有的一拼。他拿腔作调，“Harry·Potter，部长刚刚告诉了我你精彩的、死里逃生的经过——真是令人惊诧不是吗？”  
他看着那个男孩的露出一个笑容，“是啊，我很善于逃脱，”卢修斯发现自己竟然捉摸不透。他看着那个男孩慢条斯理地从怀里取出一袋金加隆摇了摇，似乎意有所指地，“很悦耳的声音，不是吗？我听见它在审判庭上响起，于是就顺着它逃出来了。”  
一旁的福吉脸都红了，他喘着粗气，“你知道污蔑魔法部部长是什么罪名吗！”  
卢修斯不由在心里暗骂福吉这个蠢货，他面上却半分不显，“真是惊讶你在那样的情况下还能够怀揣别的心思，或许我可以推测你的想法并不如你庭审表现的那样无辜？”  
“那么我也能够认为你在质疑威森加摩的权威。”Harry丝毫不畏惧。一旁的亚瑟掐着他肩膀的手指都快陷进他骨头里了。  
Harry一边轻轻拍了拍亚瑟的手，示意将自己放开。他一面踏着不紧不慢的步子，提着自己那袋金加隆，往卢修斯与福吉的方向走去。  
两人露出戒备的神情，不知道救世主什么打算。  
卢修斯已经摸上了自己的蛇杖。  
Harry却从两人面前穿过，走到那尊喷水的雕像面前，他凝视着面容姣美的女巫塑像，发现她的笑容虽然甜美但却空洞。  
“污蔑魔法部部长？我怎么敢呢？”Harry一面弯腰将自己那一袋的金加隆倒进水池，里面有许多的钱币，最终都会捐到圣芒戈。“我可真是害怕一个不小心就要被部长大人给撵出魔法界了呢。”他收起自己的钱袋，冲着脸色铁青的两人轻笑。

“狂妄！真是狂妄！”福吉怒气冲冲地向卢修斯抱怨，“你看见他的样子了吗？这完全就是赤裸裸的挑衅！”  
卢修斯虽然心里对这位部长没有丝毫的尊敬，甚至感到厌烦，但是表面上依然以一种讨人喜欢的笑容，“容忍年轻人的轻狂是成年人的爱护，尽管Harry·Potter的确不太像话，不过或许这也都怪邓布利多并没有为我们的救世主作出好的引导。”他巧妙地转移话题。  
“是的！都怪邓布利多，没错！”福吉重重地点头，“他这几年真是老了，糊涂了——甚至在年轻人的教导上都不能继续发挥他的智慧，而人们也只看到他以前的光环——前段时间他甚至疯了才会说神秘人——”他打了个颤，“说他回来了！”  
卢修斯眼里的厌恶加深，但在表面上仍然讨好着，但是心里已经开始重新评估今天见到的一切。

审判结束之后，霍格沃茨很快就迎来了开学季。Harry与Hermione、Ron还有双胞胎和金妮，被一堆人护送着去了车站。  
虽然Harry认为这么一大堆人护送的架势感到夸张，但一看到几个月没有能够出房子的教父——当然是以黑色大型犬的形象——开心的围着自己摇尾巴，他还是感到十分的欣慰的。  
而一路上，正如他所想地波澜不惊地到达车站上车之后，Harry心里感到有些好笑地看着自己成为了级长的两位朋友小心翼翼地说他们要去巡视车厢，他非常爽快地点了头。说实话，对于Ron成为级长而不是自己这件事，他比谁都看得开，毕竟成为级长了之后，他将失去大把的、快乐的夜间时光。不过他也并不会提醒自己的两位朋友何时才能够反应过来这回事，毕竟享受这种被人百依百顺的待遇不是常有的。  
不过黑魔法防御术的教授果然，又换了。这一次坐在邓布利多身旁的是一个又矮又胖的女人，留着一头卷曲的的灰褐色短发，上面还打着一个粉红色的大蝴蝶结，跟他罩在长跑外面的那件毛茸茸的粉红色开襟毛衣很搭。  
Harry很快就认出这是当日出现在他审判庭的乌姆里奇。  
“她为福吉工作！”他吃惊地对自己的朋友们说。  
“那她到这里干什么？”Hermione皱着眉头。  
“她是来监视邓布利多的。”Harry肯定地说。他看着上首依然笑得一脸和蔼的老人，心中是深重的担忧。  
今年的开学晚宴出乎意料的精彩，先是分院帽发出了对学校未来一年的警告，再是乌姆里奇——Harry厌恶地别开眼不去看那个打断了邓布利多讲话的女人。那声音又高又尖，还带着气音，像小姑娘一样。这种装腔拿调令人反感，但是一旁的Hermione却皱着眉头听的认真。  
他注意到周围的同学，甚至是斯莱特林的学生，像潘西已经自顾自地跟旁边的女生笑闹了起来。而乌姆里奇对此无动于衷。Harry将目光移至教师席位上的魔药教授，一贯是黑着脸的表情，他看得出Snape目光里的鄙夷，尽管那藏得很深，但是Snape却也出乎意料地听的认真。他于是也开始侧着耳朵听了起来。  
“…我们祖先积累下来的珍贵的魔法知识宝库，必须由那些有幸从事高贵的教育职业的人们对它们加以保护、补充和完善…然而同时，为进步而进步的做法是不应当鼓励的，我们的传统经过千锤百炼，再旧与新的之间，在恒久与变化中间，在传统与创新之间…让我们不断前进，进入一个开明、高效和合乎情理的新时代，坚决保持应该保持的，完善需要完善的，摒弃那些我们应该禁止的。”  
Harry得说，这比他听过的任何一节课都要累。  
Ron一脸呆滞地看着自己的两位朋友，“你们似乎还听的津津有味？这大概是我听过的最枯燥乏味的讲话了，而我还是在珀西身边长大的呢。”他小声地说。  
“它是废话，但是也隐藏着重要的信息。”Hermione严肃地说。  
“具体一点？”Ron追问。  
“可以确定，魔法部在干预霍格沃茨——”Hermione开口。  
“而邓布利多必须跟魔法部的立场保持一致，否则他或许会有麻烦。”Harry接上Hermione的话，有些忧心忡忡。  
周围发出桌椅碰撞的声音，显然邓布利多宣布全校师生解散，大家都开始离开礼堂了。  
“Ron，我们该去给一年级生指路！”Hermione一跃而起，显得很慌张。  
而Ron也同样，很明显他们俩都忘了这回事。  
Harry微笑地看着他们。

过了宵禁时间，Harry发现Ron还没回来，他略略思索，在其他舍友的均匀的呼吸声中换上了阔别已久的裙装溜溜达达地就出去了。  
他都不需要走的太远，就看到了自己意料之内的场景——Hermione扯着Ron的胳膊，Ron则像一只处于战斗状态的火鸡一样，倔强地梗着自己的脖子。  
Draco倒是只有他自己一人，潘西并不在他身边，而他正抱着胳膊，脸上极尽嘲讽之色。  
Harry大摇大摆地出现，在场的三个人都不约而同露出惊喜的表情。  
Ron最先开口，“Ha——”他被Hermione狠狠地捅了一下腰，吃痛地闭上嘴。  
Draco怀疑地看了一眼Ron，Hermione扬起笑容，“哈喽，你也在这啊？”Harry看的清楚她眼里的紧张。  
“你们在这做什么呢？”女孩挑起眉梢。  
“不过是一些友好的问候罢了。”Draco摆出他专有的一副假笑。  
“友好？”Ron的声音难得的尖利，Harry看得出他气极了。“我可看不出来，一个心眼坏透了的斯莱特林绝对不会对格兰芬多抱着什么友好的心态！”  
“是啊，坏透了的斯莱特林院长要在这里给格兰芬多扣五分，因为他绝对不会盼着格兰芬多一点的好。”Snape像一只黑色的大蝙蝠一样悄无声息地出现在Ron的身后。  
Harry与Hermione交流了一个无奈的眼神。  
“晚上好，先生。”Draco彬彬有礼地向着自己的院长打招呼。  
“小马尔福先生，宝贵的夜晚时间消耗在无意义的人身上是可惜的。”他一本正经地教育着Draco。  
“当然。”Draco很快便反应过来，“那么我就先回去了。”他施施然地往斯莱特林的地下室走，临走之前还不忘记冲Ron递去一个挑衅的眼神。  
“而你们，滥用特权的行为真是令人愉悦，不是吗？”Ron看起来又像是想要辩驳什么，被Hermione一把拉住了。  
Snape无趣地看了他们一眼，似乎有些遗憾的样子，“韦斯莱先生，我记得你爸爸在禁止滥用麻瓜物品司工作的吧，我想我有道理怀疑你对仗着特权颐指气使的行为是从何而来。”他继续挑衅着，“珍惜你们来之不易的级长权力，否则我将撤销你们的级长职位，如果你们继续在宵禁时间不干点正事的话。”Ron憋得脸都红了。  
等到Hermione也拉着Ron走掉之后，Snape转向了除他以外在场的最后一个人，“你呢？还留在这里干什么？”  
女孩走到他的面前，忽然一把搂住了他的腰，抬头看他的时候眼里的欣喜难以掩饰，“我可真是想念您呀，教授。”  
Snape有些恍惚地想起在不久之前，也有一个同样眸色的男孩如此姿态地依赖他。两人的脸庞在他的视野里竟然有一瞬间的重合。  
想什么呢？他在心里嘲笑自己的错觉。  
他是绝对不会知道搂住他的腰的人怀揣着什么心思在品味他周身的气息。  
像是之前的狠狠拒绝都没有发生过一样，“您也有想我，对吗？”她仰着头认真地看着魔药教授。  
“没有。”他迅速地回答，可是急切反而显得心虚。  
“那我可不信。”她的手从对方的腰际移开，圈住了男人的脖子，踮起脚尖，将两人贴的更近。  
Snape感到柔软而温暖的、女孩的胸部轻轻地压在他的腰腹处，“不然…”Harry本想说你为何没有推开我，但是他知道这话一出，他是一定会被推开的，“不然我一定不会见到你。”  
Snape盯着近在咫尺的、盈盈地望着他的绿色眼眸，“你不能阻止一个教授履行他夜间巡视的职责。”  
“而我就是你巡视途中发现的最大惊喜。”她回答的斩钉截铁不容反驳。  
Snape忽视心中产生的一点点的满足，他按住对方的肩膀，将她推出自己的怀抱，避重就轻，“你该回去睡觉了。”在怀里空出的那一刻，盛夏的暑夜，他竟然久违地感受到了一点寒冷。  
女孩不满地嘟起嘴唇看他。  
他摸了摸女孩的头顶，语气是少有的温和，“回去吧。”  
Harry当然听得出里面坚定的拒绝。  
他不知道自己对魔药教授的情感究竟从何而生。如果说只是出于对救命之情的感激那不免过于菲薄，而若是说他贪恋男人待他不同于“Harry·Potter”之名的态度又更是太过虚幻。他当然承认自己内心深处怀揣的恋父情怀，但他如今并非缺乏来自年长者的关怀。伊拉克特拉*恋父弑母，而他看到的无论是哪一个未来也都充满自我牺牲的惨烈。他之所以不喜欢希腊的神话故事就是因为里面充满各种预言式的悲剧，神明被讴歌，然后傲慢地指手画脚对人性的进行深刻剖析。别人赞叹那代代相承怆然壮美，可他只看得见欲望的放纵以及道貌岸然的道德鞭挞。不过今天他决定且先忘记那些挤占他的不安的忧虑，因为深陷泥潭的人不会考虑明天。  
“你就不能让我多跟你呆一会吗？”女孩恳求，她已经不再掩饰自己的渴望。  
有谁能够拒绝来自恋慕期的少女的殷切请求？  
于是Snape沉默着。  
半晌，他艰难开口，“为什么会是我呢？”他不明白，显而易见，自己的年纪都可以当这个女孩的爸爸了，他看得到不论是刚刚离开的格兰芬多，还是斯莱特林也好，两个男孩子投向女孩的目光里都带着显而易见的担忧。“小马尔福先生看来对你也很是挂心。”他最后这样说到。  
Harry简直气笑。  
女孩的表情古怪，她盯着Snape缓慢开口，“我可以认为您在吃醋吗，先生？”  
“我只不过希望你能够不要再来打扰你白天已经受够了人们的无知与愚蠢的、卑微的魔药教授。”他背过身，不再去看她。  
“而我也只不过是一个陷入了对自己的教授的幻想里的愚者*。”他听见背后的女孩低低地说。“我从来就没有想要从你那里获得过什么，我才是最卑微的那个人。”Snape看见女孩的影子在地上被拉长，“如果你想要说我试图从你那里得到回应，那我要纠正你一点的是，我所获得的，都是你所主动给予的。”他对上了走到他面前的女孩的眼睛。“所以，从一开始，我就已经得到了我想要的。”女孩笑得狡猾。  
“我没有——”Snape下意识反驳。  
“我喜欢你注视着我，”Harry得说，不管是晚上的自己还是白天的Harry·Potter，他都全然得到了男人的关注，尽管这些关注可能存在本质上的区别。不过，会有谁在意呢？他只要一直看着自己就够了。他想着，露出了满意的笑容，“而你也不会拒绝我，这就够了。”  
“强词夺理…”Snape看着眼前露出胜利的笑容的女孩，却再也吐露不出半个类似拒绝的字眼。他像是被海妖迷惑之后扼住咽喉从甲板坠落的船员。连淹没在爱/欲之海里时也依旧心甘情愿。  
“趁着夜色依旧迷人…”在明天来临之前。他们达成了默契。  
她伸出手再一次抱住了男人，只不过这一次，她再也没有被推开，而是被另一双手有力地搂住了。  
Harry甚至无需抬头，他已经感受到达摩克里斯之剑的锋芒。

*：  
1、伊拉克特拉是希腊神话中诸王之王阿伽门农的女儿。为父亲报仇杀了自己的母亲和母亲的情夫。  
2、愚者是塔罗牌78张纸牌之一，也是22张大阿尔克那其中之一，是所有塔罗牌的开始，亦代表着塔罗牌的结束，代表着无限的可能性。愚者穿着色彩斑斓的服装，无视于前方的悬崖，昂首阔步向前行。他脚边的小白狗正狂吠着，似乎在提醒他要悬崖勒马。但愚者仍旧保持着欢欣的神色，望向遥远的天空而非眼前的悬崖，凭本能行事。愚者左手持着白玫瑰，象征纯洁热情。右手拿杖系着包袱。那根杖可不是普通的杖，是令牌，象征力量。

  



	21. Chapter 21

  
Chapter 21  


自/慰短打预警  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione一脸思索地盯着望着自己盘子里的南瓜饼傻笑的救世主。  
“我说，我知道南瓜是你的最爱…但是你不至于？”Hermione试图找出一个形容词。  
“像是Snape望着坩埚的眼神。”Ron的牛排没有切割得足够小块，以至于他的腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊，讲话也有些含糊不清。  
“我只是…”只是什么？Harry绞尽脑汁地想要找出一个借口。  
麦格教授正在挨个分发课表。恰好让Harry逃过一劫。  
“看看今天！”Ron唉声叹气，“，魔法史、两节魔药课、占卜课、两节黑魔法防御术课。宾斯、Snape、特里劳妮，还有那个叫乌姆里奇的女人，都在这同一天里！我真是希望乔治和弗雷德加快速度，赶紧把那些速效逃课糖弄出来。”  
“别是我的耳朵出了毛病把？”弗雷德说，他和乔治刚来，挤坐在Harry的旁边，“霍格沃茨的级长总不会想要逃课吧？”  
“看看我们今天有多倒霉。”Ron发着老牢骚，把他的课表塞到了弗雷德鼻子底下，“我还从来没有碰到过这么糟糕的星期一呢。”  
“说的对呀，老弟，”弗雷德一边浏览着课程表说道，“如果你愿意，可以来点鼻血牛轧糖，很便宜的。”  
“为什么便宜？”Ron怀疑地问。  
“因为鼻血会一直流个不停，最后你整个人都缩成一团。我们还没研究出解药呢。”乔治说着，开始吃一块熏鱼。  
“谢谢啦，”Ron闷闷不乐，一边把课程表塞进了自己的口袋，“我想我还是去上课把。”  
“说到你们的速效逃课糖，”Hermione严肃地瞪着双胞胎，“你们能不能别再格兰芬多的布告栏上贴广告招募实验者！看在梅林的份上，你们好歹低调一点！”她的声音里透露着抓狂。  
双胞胎哧哧地发笑，“过不了多久，你就会改变腔调了，Hermione。”弗雷德一边往自己的面包上涂上厚厚的黄油，“你们上五年级了，很快就会求着我们要逃课糖。”  
Hermione对此嗤之以鼻。  
“想想O.W.Ls证书。”乔治说。  
“那很难吗？”Harry不解地发问。  
“那很重要，那会影响到以后申请工作什么的，这个学年的下学期我们还会得到求职方面的建议，比尔告诉我的。这样我们明年就可以挑选自己需要的N.E.W.Ts科目了。”Ron开始收拾自己的书包。  
他们挥别了双胞胎，朝魔法史的教室走去。

仅仅是一周的时间，Harry就不得不承认双胞胎们说的对。五年级的课程难度以及作业的强度跟以往全然不同。  
以往他还能够分出点心思去研究一下最新的女巫周刊上的最新单品，但是现在他连完成自己的作业都略感吃力。不过一旦恋上自己的师长，连递交的论文都如同情书般工整。唯一的区别在于Harry时常得克制自己不要过于忘形，免得将学术的句读排列如诗句般抒情。他当然恨不得将自己的爱意如文章一样长篇大论，用尽各种论证方法逐一阐明。只不过每次他都能够及时清醒，将胡言乱语的自白扔进火炉，如同掩上装满华丽衣裙的橱柜门。  
如今的他在学习上的劲头连Hermione看了都要啧啧称奇，只有Harry知道自己不过是为了提高学习效率。  
当然了，很重要的一个原因在于他得保证自己留足晚上的时间。以及另外一个重要的原因是他被乌姆里奇这个女人关了禁闭。  
并不是说他没有办法去克制自己的脾气或者是分不清讲话的场合，他不过是绝对无法忍受有人将塞德里克的死亡欲盖弥彰为一场事故。这是对勇者的亵渎。而乌姆里奇的手段果然肮脏。尽管他已经拿化妆品细心地盖了一层，但是依旧小心地拉好自己的袖子，将伤口遮掩了之后，才叩响魔药教授的办公室。  
“进来。”男人坐在办公桌后，正在批改着作业。  
Harry轻巧地走到男人的身后，搂住对方的脖子，将自己的重量压了上去，“晚上好呀，教授。”  
Snape打了一个大大的T，由于女孩的突然袭击，他的笔迹有了些微的漂移，底下的一竖拉的老长。  
“啧——”他不满地叹了一声，“我想现在还不到宵禁时间。”  
“可是我已经写完作业了。”女孩笑嘻嘻地将头凑在他的耳边，黑色的长发从男人的肩畔垂落，落在他未批改完的作业上。  
“哦？”微微调高的语调并未引起女孩的注意，“配置缓和剂时加入月长石粉之后该怎么做？”  
“逆时针搅拌三次，沸腾七分钟后，再加入两滴嚏根草糖浆。”女孩不假思索，随即反应过来，“你这是犯规！”她直起身子瞪着愉悦地批改作业的魔药教授。  
“不过各凭本事。”Snape轻巧地避开女孩控诉的眼神，”不错，起码是五年级以上水平，基础知识掌握的尚可。“他犀利点评之后，放下手中的羽毛笔，抓起女孩的胳膊时，Harry还有些惊吓地以为对方发现了什么，可是他发现Snape只是将他的袖子挽起露出他手腕上的蛇形标记，接着男人抽出魔杖，轻轻搭在那个标记上准备念咒。  
“等等——”Harry将手抽回收在自己的怀里，“您这是要干什么？”他护着自己的手像是守着什么财宝。  
“帮你把标记消除，好弥补你心理上的不平衡，”魔药教授收回魔杖，“不过你看起来似乎并不是很乐意的样子？”  
女孩看起来似乎有点纠结，但是最后她还是将自己的袖子拉下来，“我想要留着它，”她无意识地咬着自己的嘴唇，洁白的贝齿在饱满而红润的下唇咬出柔软的凹陷，没有注意到近在咫尺的男人眼神的忽然凝滞，“我想在身上多留下一点属于你的记号。”她露出些微羞涩的不安，抬头瞥了一眼男人。  
“不具名小姐，这可不是聪明人所为，”他缓慢开口，声音低沉的如同名家手制的大提琴，悠扬里带着涌动的情绪，“如果你想要掩饰好自己的真实身份，最好别留下太多可供捕捉的痕迹。”  
Harry何偿不知道这个道理呢？不过避重就轻从来不是Snape的专属权利，“那么你当初是…”他揣摩着男人的脸色，有些迟疑。  
“嗯？”Snape好整以暇地看着女孩。  
细长洁白的手指搭上男人的手腕，透着淡粉的指尖从男人的衣袖内侧悄无声息地没入，温热的触感从一直蔓延到小臂，男人感到些微的痒意，但这并不足以让他舍得将女孩的手从自己的领域内驱逐。直到最后他那块皮肤——意寓着他向一位强大的黑暗君主臣服的曾经、以及不可提及的现在——的其上，被人轻轻抚摸。那是他最敏感的部位，不论从精神还是肉体上。他甚至能够感到女孩指尖的粉腻，在那块丑陋的印记上滑动。  
“是用什么样的心态在我身上留下这样的记号呢？我的教授？”他看向那双含着笑意的眼睛。不得不说，有一双美丽的眼睛的确很加分。如果这是一份作业，那他绝对毫不犹豫地打上一个O。这份满意无关乎他的经历，只因为眼前这人看向他的时候带着的光芒。  
“不过是一个记号。”他轻描淡写，打算就此揭过。  
可是格兰芬多不会轻易放弃。“那你又为什么会让人在您身上留下这样一个记号？”  
他对上那双绿眸，女孩已经不知何时得寸进尺地跨坐到他的大腿上，丰腴而柔软的触感十分美妙。“…在身上留下他人的记号不是一件好的事情，这代表着你曾经向某个人弯腰。”他这段时间已经不太去回想当初向黑魔王卑躬屈膝的往事，并非他想要逃避某段过去，而是他回忆往昔的频率在他尚未意识的时候降低了相当的一部分。他开始反省自己是否过于沉湎在女孩带来的美好而逐渐疏忽于弥补罪行的忏悔。  
不过思绪也只是一瞬，他的注意力又很快被试图进一步拉近距离的女孩吸引，“如果是您，我心甘情愿，”Snape听到这话失笑，天真、热切、无所畏惧。这是他早就失去的东西，可是如今却被人以另一种形式双手奉上。“您早就驯服了我，”女孩抵上他的额头，如此之近的距离下他清晰看见了自己的倒影，“我只想向您一人顶礼膜拜，就算是梅林再现也不能将我对您的忠诚减少半分。”她的话语近乎呢喃，最后湮没在唇齿交/合的水声中。  
Snape时常感到几分的不真实。这个女孩美好到令他觉得虚幻。她像是一个自己幻想出来的倒影，承载着他对不可追忆之往昔的幻觉。他试图唤醒自己，可是又有另一个声音反诘，现实之苦痛为何不能在其名为爱的幻境里得以抚平。但没有人告诉他，沉溺情爱如同饮鸩止渴，女孩丝丝缕缕的爱意早就渗入他的骨血之中。若是有朝一日要将其剥离，不如将他击倒了、打碎了之后再重塑为人最好。可是当下，他忽然理解了麻瓜王室中赫赫有名的温莎公爵的做法。*有何不可呢？他并非无坚不摧，承认自己的软弱与逃避并不可耻。他唯一感到不安的是他开始害怕失去。  
男人搂紧了女孩不堪一握的腰肢，将她愈发压向自己，就算隔着衣服都能够感受到对方心脏的跳动。他的手轻易能够从裙摆处探入，带着薄茧的揉/捏掐弄很快让怀里的女孩喘不上气，而唇间动作越发凶狠，像是熬过冬天的恶狼要将幼鹿拆吃入腹。  
忽然，象征着宵禁的铃声响起。Harry气喘吁吁地靠在魔药教授的怀里。他觉得自己简直跟要升天了一样快乐。  
女孩红着脸从魔药教授的怀里离开，她抬头，发现男人的嘴上沾染上了自己的口红，这丝毫不显半分的滑稽或者是女气，反而看起来色/情异常，尤其是男人的眼神不加掩饰，带着全然的侵略性一寸寸从自己的身上碾压过去的时候。他简直像是看穿了我的灵魂，而我的灵魂因此战栗。Harry羞愤难当地想着。  
女孩伸出手，带着虚张声势的恼怒，将男人沾染上的自己的痕迹擦掉，一边嘟囔着，“不许你去勾/引别人。”  
Snape啼笑皆非。他想不到有一天自己竟然被人有如此嘱咐。自己的威势在她面前荡然无存。而且，真的如此走出去之后，究竟是谁更像一个勾人心魄的精魅？任何一个明眼人都能够看出女孩的动情，她甚至无需任何动作，只在抬眸的瞬间。一眼可媚魂，一眼可杀人*。他心情复杂地伸出手，整理好女孩的衣裙，顺手扯了一件自己的长袍罩在女孩的身上，用魔杖轻轻一点，就变成了适合女话的尺寸。他在对方不解的眼神中，淡淡解释，“别着凉。”  
见鬼的别着凉。Harry并不觉得在盛夏的夜晚自己还能够感冒。他无语地瞅了一眼对方，但是还是将自己裹紧了。

Harry翻来覆去。  
周围是自己的舍友均匀的呼吸声。这令他心中的罪恶感微微减弱。  
他在男人巡夜的时候就溜回来了。好在Ron替自己打好了掩护，没让纳威、西莫和迪安发现什么不对。  
大概是那一吻的后遗症，他在床上翻来覆去睡不着觉。同样的，身下的器官也精神的不行。  
他不由地又想起那个梦境，以及今晚津液交换的时刻。一把火从身下烧到大脑。他头痛地揉了揉自己的额角。怎么会这样。他爬起身，无言地瞪视身下耀武扬威的器官。  
最终他选择悄悄起床。男孩光/裸着脚踝踩着地毯进入盥洗室，他悄悄地锁上门，但萦绕在心头的羞耻感更加强烈。  
他像是做贼一样地坐到马桶上，解开自己的裤子，露出完全勃起的器官。他最终还是败下阵来，伸手握住了它。  
男孩咬紧下唇，伸手摸上一看就未曾使用过而显得粉嫩的器官。龟头渗出的黏液在他轻轻开始抚弄的时候就渗出的更多，流了他一手，不过这也使得他的动作起来更加方便。  
他仰起头，微微张着嘴巴，幻想有个人站在他的面前，吻他。最好是能够用舌头先舔湿他的嘴唇，然后轻轻叩开他的牙齿，用粗糙的舌面刮过他的牙龈、上颚，还能够挤占他舌头的空间，最后再将两条舌头缠绕再一起，用津液交换爱恋。  
氤氲的热气从他身上透出，将整个盥洗室的温度也升高。他的汗液从脖子留下，从胸膛流过，再从小腹没入。他低头看了眼自己的胸部，忽然举起魔杖点了点。他觉得自己一定是已经生病了。不然怎么会幻想自己以女体的方式承欢？他开始感到害怕，可是欢愉不允许自己的猎物逃脱。  
于是他最终还是伸出手，一边再身下撸动，另一边刺激着全然不同的、带着强烈女性性征的高耸圆润。  
他自陷入以“Severus·Snape”为名的爱欲中就开始生病了。原先的他还能够安慰自己这不过是每个人都会有的小秘密。他骗得过别人却瞒不住自己，他已经开始在性别上割裂自己。他看得见自己如今的模样，奇异的男女结合的身体像是说明他心理上的畸异。麻瓜宗教中，夏娃是亚当抽出的一根肋骨造出，可分明自己的肋骨还在，却又被安上了另一根肋骨，膈得他生疼。  
可是他却始终不敢将它拔掉。因为这已经化成了他的半身。  
他流着泪，嘴里念着魔药教授的名字，下身在小腹上射的一塌糊涂。

“Harry，我觉得你最近真的十分地不对劲。”Ron难得主动地发现了问题。  
救世主耷拉着眼皮看了一眼自己的朋友。  
“我也有这种感觉。”Hermione从编织着给家养小精灵的帽子和袜子中抬起头附和了一句。  
格兰芬多的休息室只有他们三人，熊熊燃烧的壁炉不时发出“哔剥”两声。  
“我很好啊。”他敷衍地回应自己的而朋友们，一边翻看着从图书馆借回的资料查找巨人战争的更多细节，好填充到自己的魔法史论文上去。  
“不，我想问你…”Ron有些迟疑地问他，“你是不是谈恋爱了？”  
“嗯？”Harry终于舍得从自己的作业上抬起头来，将自己的注意力施舍出一部分。  
“是什么给了你们这种错觉？”他试图掩饰。  
“别瞒着我们了，”小女巫显得更加干脆，拆穿他的欲盖弥彰，“你注意过你最近的状态吗？”她尖锐地指出，“前一段时间是你会看着各种东西傻笑，连魔药课本都能让你眼含爱意地瞅半天，现在倒好，你今天晚餐甚至拿着胡椒粉在布丁上洒了半天，还全部吃掉！”  
Harry从来不知道他们是这么关注自己。他负隅顽抗，“你不能够否认我改变口味的可能性…”  
“别扯淡了，昨天秋·张来找你说话的时候你甚至都没有注意到她一眼！”Ron也开始加入驳斥他的行列。  
“我不过是没有注意到她…”Harry垂死挣扎。  
“谁会全然忽略一个美人的青眼？除非他心有所属。”Ron斩钉截铁。  
“行了，别说了。”Harry泄气地投降。  
“那么现在，”Hermione与Ron对视一眼，“可以告诉我们你的恋爱对象了把。”

*：1、温莎公爵，即爱德华八世，大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国国王，逊位后被其弟乔治六世封为温莎公爵，在位共326天。在爱德华八世作为国王的数月之中，他的婚姻问题引发英国的宪政危机——政府、自治领政府、人民和教会均反对他迎娶辛普森夫人。爱德华八世选择退位，成为英国和英联邦历史上唯一自愿退位的国王。后世在提及“不爱江山爱美人”这一句时，往往会联想到温莎公爵的爱情故事。  
2、有化用。忘记哪里看的，避免重复度太高导致抄袭。

  



	22. Chapter 22

  
Chapter 22  


他当然知道这有多么难以启齿。Harry望着自己的两位朋友，感到十分地为难。如果自己硬是什么都不说的话，他们自然不会强迫自己开口。  
只是——  
Harry看得到两人眼中真切的关心。  
“我不太确定你们能否接受这回事…”他谨慎地措辞着，“毕竟对方或许有那么些微地…超乎你们的想象？”  
Hermione挑高了自己的眉梢，这让她看起来有点像麦格教授，“我不认为这是你选择继续隐瞒的原因。”  
她真的很强势。而一旦这个小女巫对着Harry展露出这种强势，就意味着他必须如实地交代。  
“噢，快点吧伙计，再晚点其他人可就回来了！”Ron很显然不想听他继续隐瞒下去，他看起来非常兴致勃勃地想要知道是谁有幸获得救世主的芳心。“她漂亮吗！”他非常关注对方的容貌是否匹配的上救世主的颜值。  
毕竟自己的朋友可以成为霍格沃茨最美的存在。而他配得上最好的。Ron回忆着Harry出没于夜间的装束，带着一种莫名的欣慰与遗憾的意味想到。  
救世主忽然露出了一个奇怪的笑容，看起来像是憋着什么坏主意，“Ron，我想你搞错了一点，”他慢条斯理地放下手中的羽毛笔，将书本一一阖上，抽出魔杖轻巧地点了几下让它们归位到自己的书包里之后，才在自己的两位朋友的注视下继续开口，“我从来没有说过…是一位女士。”  
Ron含在嘴里的水喷了一桌子。  
但是此刻没有人在意这个。  
现在只有Ron因为被水呛入气管而疯狂咳嗽的声音。  
“你…咳…是因为你晚上…”Ron一边止不住地咳嗽，一边试图找回自己的语言，但是他的脸不知道是因为情绪还是咳嗽而变得通红，“可是你明明也并不是真正的女孩子啊？”他开始觉得Harry是否入戏太深。  
Hermione罕见地没有马上开口，她通常都是能够最快反应过来的那个，但是她现在企图在Harry的脸上看出一丝一毫与自己说笑的痕迹，但是很显然，她失败了。  
Harry就知道会是这样的效果，在自己只是跟他们说自己喜欢的人是一位男性的情况下，他们就已经是如此的反应了，更何况让他们知道对方是Snape。  
“那么…对方知道你喜欢在晚上？”Hermione没有具体提及救世主在夜间的嗜好，但是他们都心知肚明。  
“事实上，”她看见Harry露出一个苦笑，心下有了一些不好的预感，“他并不知道我真实的性别。”  
Ron像是被这个回答给惊呆了，他好半晌才反应过来，绕着自己的朋友走了两圈，“可是——这，这怎么能认不出来呢？”他看着Harry的裤子充满了一种跃跃欲试。  
Harry心情复杂地看着他，一旁的Hermione的白眼已经翻到天上去了。  
“嘿，嘿哥们，”Harry不得不多解释两句，“我…我们并没有发生什么。”一抹淡淡的红晕爬上了他的脖子。  
Hermione脸上露出一个促狭的表情，她咳了一声，恢复了严肃的样子，“那么，他是谁？”  
最终还是躲不开这个问题。  
Harry知道如果让自己的朋友们知道那人是Snape，那或许自己得到更多劝阻。他当然不是不乐意接受来自朋友的规劝，只是他并不想听到更多关于两人之间未来的否定。他颇有些自欺欺人地想着。  
“我不能告诉你们他是谁。”他小声，但是坚定地这样说。  
“可是这样我们怎么知道他是一个怎样的人呢？”Ron的疑惑也很有道理。  
“他当然是一个很好的人。”救世主斩钉截铁地下定论。  
他想起自从Snape不再抗拒他的接近之后，他觉得自己每天都过得非常地快乐。如果说被爱是这样的一种感觉，那么他早就上瘾。  
他们可以在任何想要的时候接吻、拥抱。当然他绝无胆量与男人进行到最后一步，他曾经谨慎地委婉提出自己尚未成年，男人便再也未曾作出何种过分的举动。但也因此，他才发现有朝一日自己竟也沉迷于这种肌肤之亲，如果太长时间不能够接触到名为Snape的男人，他就如同未正常进食三餐般饥饿。他曾经以为将自己裹入女人的衣裙里，用华丽的布料堆砌就能假定自己拥有不同于救世主的人生，但时至今日他才明白自己或许需要的只不过是能够对于孤独灵魂的碰触。像是于无尽汪洋之中寻得孤岛的扁舟。  
他最终只能再三向自己的朋友们保证，一定会谨慎再谨慎。Hermione最后告诫他，面上的担忧笼罩成一张网兜住他，“虽然以朋友的立场我应该为你开心，但是，我希望你一定不要让自己受伤，Harry，毕竟，”她抬起手搂住他，“不管出于何种考虑，欺瞒会毁掉世界上的所有关系。如果无法坦诚，那就不要继续加深你们之间的羁绊。”  
Harry当然明白她的意思。

女孩被高大的男人以一种全然占有的姿态圈在怀里。

“…卑贱和劣行在爱情看来都不算数，都可以被转化成美满和庄严：爱情不用眼睛辨别，而是用心灵来判断。爱用的不是眼睛，而是心。”*Snape阖上书本。

“莎士比亚，以悲剧而闻名的麻瓜剧作家，”他以挑剔的眼神扫视了书本一眼，“而年轻人总偏好于喜剧，总是期待于生活的善待。”

“先生，您太苛刻了。”女孩将头往后一仰，伸手将男人的头勾下来与对方相视，她放任自己沉浸在充满魔药气息的怀抱里，“终成眷属难道不是一个最美好的结局吗？”

“那么狄米特律斯一辈子就沉浸在花汁带来的爱情里？”他没有发现怀里的女孩一瞬间僵硬的表情，“没有人能够去定义一个人该如何去过他的人生，就算是神明也不行。”Snape不以为意地总结。

“好为人师的成年人…”女孩嘟囔着，却被魔药教授耳尖地听见。

“而很显然，作为你的师长我当然有义务去教导你。”他不动如山。

女孩不服气地看着他，但是又想不出什么反对的话语，只好试图通过远离这个男人来表达自己在观点上的坚持。

“啧——”Snape并不去拦她，反正他知道她最终还是会像一只没能断奶的猫一样黏黏腻腻又纠纠缠缠地在自己身畔打转，只不过思想保守而正派的魔药教授如今终于有了足够的理由去约束对方那些在他看来可以称作是漫散的习惯，“我想好好穿鞋对你来说并不是一件难事。”

女孩噘着嘴，显出一种无意识的娇俏，她委委屈屈地看了魔药教授一眼，像是这件事对她来说为难的不得了，“我要你帮我穿。”她的颐指气使并不令人感到讨厌，反而显出一种关系上的亲昵。

“自己穿。”教授才不是保姆，Snape不为所动地翻看起了另一本魔药学的著作，这才是属于他的领域，什么莎士比亚，什么十四行诗，那些翻来覆去歌颂情爱的诗篇剧作里，再伟大的人物最终都低头接受命运的摆弄，他已经不需要再多的关于这方面的谶言。凡人拿起笔就自命为神，但却不知笔墨的锋芒里早已泄露殆尽对世事的畏惧。

他感到小腿被碰触。他抬眼，女孩在另一张相对的沙发坐下，翘着一只脚不住勾弄他的裤腿，足尖从缝隙中钻入，带着些微的凉意与挑衅的气势向他耀武扬威。他只当不知，又翻过一页书稿。

可是那痒意实在有些过分，扰乱他的思绪不提，还企图侵占他的所有。他感到女孩的小腿不知如何，勾着他的腿一下一下磨蹭，而令人心烦意乱的罪魁祸首却还没有半分自知，似乎从中得到乐趣一般，为这种进一步的贴合而眯着眼睛开心不已。

男人猛地抓住女孩作乱的小腿，“看来不达成你所愿，你今晚就不会放过你已经接受了一天摧残的魔药教授。”他指尖的薄茧在女孩的肌肤上刮出道道酥痒。

她似乎自知过头，急忙地想要将自己的脚收回，但斯莱特林蛇王不会轻易放过敢于刺探他的领地的窥探者。

男人温热的手已经顺着小腿攥住女孩的脚踝，他原本只想给对方穿上鞋好让对方给自己留一点清静。可是那与主人一样丝毫不晓得安分的脚足却又带着几分缠绵悱恻在他的手腕内部留下暗示性的挑逗。磅礴雨夜里被沉入脑海的情绪此刻又被翻涌着从记忆深处卷了上来。

她的足弓很美，尤其在脚踝处，跟腱、肌肉、骨骼无一不是美的。他在脑海里对这一光滑柔韧包裹着坚硬的复杂构造进行拆解。每一个魔药大师同时也是最具解剖技艺的高手。他平时不太愿意用这样的眼光来看待人体，他反感站在裁决的角度去看待这些与自己同属本源的产物。而他知道，从来不能够肯定所有的人体都深藏着值得令他一观的灵魂。这就是为什么，有人喜欢温热的血液流动的触感，可他向来只对那些冰冷的、可与精妙的魔法能量融为一体的材料感兴趣。他摸着女孩腿部肌肉的纹理，顺着肌肉的走势在自己的心里与学名一一对应。

他摩梭着光裸的皮肤，回神之后才发现对方脚尖绷得死紧且微微颤抖。他挑眉，看见几分羞意蔓上女孩的脸颊，可是对方眼里的晶亮却表明对此并不排斥，甚至是喜欢。年长者当然有义务尽力去满足年幼者的的期待。

女孩紧咬着牙关不要将呻吟泄出，她原以为自己能够在男人反应过来之后被放过，可是那作乱的手反而变本加厉地在她的足心搔弄。她“呀”了一声，下意识地想要缩回，可是反而让自己从沙发上更滑了一截出去。男人看似好心地提起她的脚腕，可是这一动作令她不得不腰部用力，沙发是柔软的，但是如果没有足够的重量将它压下，那么拱起的弧度反而加速了她下滑的趋势。

他当然不会让自己的女孩有什么闪失，但是这也不妨碍猛兽在进食之前戏弄猎物。挑起对性的渴望并非全部都是基于直白的话语或者是露骨的逗弄。支配本身就是最原始的性关系，对欲望的赐予和剥夺本身也是一种欲望。而通晓人心的斯莱特林更是精于此道。

他搔刮着她的脚心，像是掰开紧闭的蚌一样让她露出趾缝间不见天日的嫩肉，拿手指在几个特定的部位揉捻几番就能够让这个有恃无恐的女孩吃够教训。他见识过那些食死徒中的贵族，他们带着矜持与骄傲的意味，话里话外将调教视为对人体反应的精细雕刻，如果在人体上安装欲望的闸门就可视为最大的成功。他原对此嗤之以鼻，但是此刻他竟有一瞬间的动摇。

Snape看着对方脸上对于这些反应的茫然无措，她怎么能够懂得这些属于成年人世界里隐晦的肢体话语。他当然知道少女有意无意提及过的关于成年的话题里潜藏的拒绝，但她的错误在于，太过天真地以为规则的遵守只存在单一的形式。她不懂得为什么人们告诫不要与恶魔交易的最好方法是不要接触恶魔，因为往往最坚定的人的堕落也都是自己作出的选择。

Harry觉得男人的手似乎本身也具有什么魔力，不然怎么能够简单地几下触碰就能够让他的感官苏醒。而现在他简直要掉下沙发的边缘，浑身又使不上力，再继续下去他不敢保证男人不会看出点什么。“不要了，教授，我错了，您原谅我吧。”他开始恳求。

Snape发现这个画面真是太糟糕了。女孩的黑发凌乱铺散开，气息跟心跳一样混乱，胸前的衣襟微微敞着，露出少女发育良好的部分存在，圆润的弧线带着诱人犯罪的温暖随着呼吸起伏。而她的脚还被自己拽着，裙摆早就滑到了大腿根部，只要自己往旁边扯开就能够一览无余。波光潋滟的眼眸早就泄漏了她动情的事实，更不用提原本白皙的肌肤泛起的淡粉。

他大发慈悲地放过她，他对于情绪的收敛富有经验，无人能及。“别再随意去招惹一个成年男人。”他警告对方，然后继续抱起未看完的书本，没有说出的后半句是否则她将会承担后果。

女孩不知是有没有读懂他话语里的意思，她默默扯好裙子，将自己蜷成可怜的一团之后才带着几分委屈地开口，“我也就招惹了您而已啊。”

Snape无奈失笑，心情却诡异地又好上了几分。

“你和院长是什么关系？”在Harry心情大好地走出斯莱特林的地下室时，一道声音忽然连同一个人的身影出现。  
“Draco？”他反应过来对方现在也是级长，自然有权力在宵禁之后继续走动。  
“我已经…”铂金发色的小贵族皱着眉头，“看过好几次你从院长的房间里进出了，而那并不是他的办公室，对吧。”  
“这不关你的事。”Harry冷淡地驳斥了他，转头就想要往另一边走。  
“等等——”Draco一着急抓住了对方的手腕。  
“嘶——”Harry手上被乌姆里奇惩罚的痕迹被抓了个正着。事实上在上周他的禁闭早应结束，但是他在课堂上再一次地与对方起了冲突，于是禁闭又延续到了这周。而在这一遍又一遍的惩罚下，他的手腕实际上已经鲜血淋漓，只不过让自己的朋友草草处理了一番之后，随便拿点东西遮掩罢了。而Draco这一抓让他的伤口再次崩裂。  
鲜红从浅色的衣袖中渗出来。Draco的气势马上弱了几分。  
“你的手怎么回事？”他现在不再继续揪着她从自己院长的房间出来的事情不放了。  
“这个也不干你的事。”Harry还有点记恨对方在自己与Ron训练的时候对Ron冷嘲热讽以至于训练的一团糟。  
“你是不是喜欢我们院长！”他瞪着自己浅灰色的眼睛，Harry从来不知道对方的眼睛其实可以有这么大。  
“Draco，虽然我很高兴你能够将我作为朋友，但是我想这是我的私事，你别插手。”他礼貌但冷漠地拒绝了对方。  
Draco看着对方走远，他低头，看着手上沾染到的对方的血迹，微微思索着。

*：源自 仲夏夜之梦。讲述了一个小精灵将带有魔力的花汁滴入他人的眼睛就会使人爱上第一眼看见的人，由此引发了许多的混乱。最后仙王解除了花汁的效果，只除了狄米特律斯没被解除，由此达成所谓有情人终成眷属的美好结局。

  



	23. Chapter 23

  
Chapter 23  


教授存在感极弱的一章

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry用围巾包着自己的手回到格兰芬多的休息室，那时候已经基本是半夜了，他的手还在不停地流血。  
对于这一点他自己本身倒是没有什么太大的感触，如果仅仅只是疼痛，那么尚在他能够忍受的范围内。只不过今晚或许他要与他的魔药教授失约了。他颇为遗憾地想。  
不过不知道是基于彼此的默契或者是其他原因，他与Snape之间从来不会论及下一次见面或者是关于未来的规划。他不懂这种直觉上的心照不宣意味着什么，但是这件事既令他安心又有一些不安。Harry叹着气进入了塔楼。  
他以为他回去的时候，公共休息室已经不会再有别人，可是没想到Hermione和ron又已经坐在那里等着他。他在心里叹了口气，对接下来的谈话做好了心里准备。  
不过他没想到Hermione第一件事是给他一碗经过处理的莫特拉鼠的汁液减轻他手上的痛苦的。他将手浸泡在碗里的时候，疼痛一下子就减轻了。  
“谢谢。”他感激地对Hermione说，对于接下来对方不管要跟他说什么他都一定会更加虚心去听取。  
只不过没想到——  
“什么？我？我教大家黑魔法防御术？”Harry的眼神里充满了不可置信。“你不是在说笑吧？”他寻找着ron的眼神，希望对方能够像以往Hermione在谈论她关于S-P-E-W事业的宏图伟业时交换一个荒谬的眼神，可是ron看起来正在认真思索这个主意。  
“这听起来倒有点道理。”他在Harry不可思议的目光中点头。  
“我可不是老师，”Harry笃定自己的两个朋友在同自己玩笑，“我的成绩那么差。”  
“Harry，你是全年级中黑魔法防御术最为优秀的。”Hermione的话语里一点玩笑的意味都没有。  
一个学渣竟然能够被学霸夸奖，Harry更是觉得对方为了安慰最近的自己也算很是拼命，“你的成绩比我好多啦，Hermione。”他知道玩笑还是要适度的。  
“其实在三年级你就超过了我，”Hermione冷静地说，“当然我们这里说的不是学习成绩，Harry，想想你做过的事情。”  
Harry迷茫地望着他们。  
Ron和Hermione开始不遗余力地开始回顾他所经历的事情，包括一年级的密室内与伏地魔搏斗、二年级的密室与蛇怪还有里德尔的经历、三年级的摄魂怪、四年级的三强争霸赛。讲到最后，Ron甚至激动地手舞足蹈起来。  
Harry在他们讲的过程中都几乎插不上话，而在Ron夸张地一通表演之后，他与Hermione笑成了一团。Harry不知为何看着他们有些着急。  
“你们——听我说！”他有些恼火地强调，“你们难道还不清楚吗？我碰上这些事情的时候，都是不得不才去面对的，如果可以，谁想要当这个英雄呢？”Hermione与Ron好像明白他的情绪不大对头之后逐渐安静下来了，Harry用力地喘了口气，“我根本就没有那么好、那么勇敢或者是你们所称赞那么优秀，我自始至终都不过是一个被罩在救世主光环下的普通人而已。”  
他浸泡在药水里的手不知道为什么颤抖着，液体表面泛出一圈圈的涟漪，“可是，Harry，就算是我与Ron还是其他的什么人，我们也都再不能做的比你更好啦。”Hermione瞧着他的脸色小心翼翼地回答。  
“不，你们不明白…”Harry有些痛苦地望着自己的两位朋友，“你们不知道那是什么滋味…每当你不得不对上他的时候，看到自己的同伴在眼前牺牲的时候，明明前一秒你们还牵着手，可是下一秒，他的手还是温热的，可是你就已经永远地失去他了…我活下来不是因为我自己有足够的好，塞德里克的死亡也不是因为他是个傻瓜——你们不明白，除了在课堂上学的那些东西和你所真正要去面对的之间隔着什么。”  
Ron看起来要被他的样子吓坏了，“不，Harry，别难过，我们的本意没有打算就着你这件事去对迪戈里说三道四——我们只是希望你能够多教教我们——”  
Hermione也有些惊慌，“如果我们给了你太大的压力——”她欲言又止，“说实话我只是认为乌姆里奇在课堂上实在剥夺了我们太多，并没有考虑到你的情况——我希望，如果可以的话，不管是什么，你的男朋友也好或者是其他学习、生活还是乌姆里奇对你的刁难，你其实都可以跟我们商量一下的。”她有些语无伦次。  
救世主望着她担忧的表情，勉强地提了一下嘴角，“你们的提议我会考虑的。”

Hermione的动作真是雷厉风行。  
Harry同她与Ron坐在猪头酒吧等待着她说的“两三个人”一同商量这件事，结果进来的一大帮人。  
他麻木地看着弗雷德兴高采烈地清点了人数之后跟老板打着招呼，“你好，能给我们…25瓶黄油啤酒吗！”  
最终他们每个人都在一张羊皮纸上签了名。而在这个过程中，Harry开始意识到Ron之前说的话，秋·张一直在不住地注意他。  
“哎，这叫什么事啊…”他头痛地揉揉自己的额角，打算当做不知道这回事。  
但是在这件事情敲定后的第二天，乌姆里奇在公告栏上面张贴的那张公告令Harry好不容易轻松了一点的心情又变得沉重了。  
那上面公告着，所有的学生团体都将予以解散，如果想要定期开展活动，需要向乌姆里奇申请重组。  
这可真是糟透了。他们不得不认为这个新成立的小团体之中是否有人告密。Hermione说一旦有人告密，那么脸上就会长出粉刺。但是很可惜，他们并没有发现有谁脸上长出这些东西。  
安吉丽娜一脸绝望，“我们得去请求重组格兰芬多球队！”  
“什么？你说她 把魁地奇球队也包括在内？”Harry震惊地问。  
“求你，Harry，求你不要跟乌姆里奇闹脾气了，不然她可能再也不让我们比赛了！”Harry不得不先安抚她，因为他发现安吉丽娜好像快哭出来了。  
海德薇也在早上受了伤，但是她还是为自己带回来了小天狼星的信件。  
黄金三人组垂头丧气地去上魔药课，可是才下到底层，就听见Malfoy的声音，他正站在snape的教室外，挥舞着一张公文样的羊皮纸，提高了嗓门在嚷嚷，“没错，乌姆里奇让斯莱特林魁地奇球队继续活动，我今天一早去问她的，这事办起来简直跟自动的一样。跟你说吧，她和我爸爸很熟，我爸也经常出入魔法部的，格兰芬多如果不能继续活动就有的瞧了，是不是？”  
Ron瞪着Draco脸色铁青，Harry知道他就是说给自己听的，如果这时候生气了反而就落入对方的圈套了，所以他一副老神在在的样子并没有过多地搭理。  
Draco看这幅模样，眼睛又转了转，“我是说，”他的嗓门又提高了一点，目光不住地往他们的方向瞟着，“据我爸说，部里这些年一直在找理由撤掉亚瑟·韦斯莱的位置，至于potter嘛，我爸说将他送到圣芒戈是早晚的事情，那里显然有个特殊的病房，专收脑子被魔法搞坏的人。”  
Harry皱着眉头，拉着Ron和Hermione打算往旁边绕过，可是这时候什么东西猛地撞到Harry的肩上，将他撞到了一边。他意识到纳威从他的身边冲了出去，直奔Malfoy。  
“纳威，不要！”Harry一个箭步抓住纳威袍子的后摆，纳威疯狂地挣扎，挥着拳头，拼命想要去揍Malfoy。  
“帮帮我！”Harry对愣在一边的Ron道。  
克拉布与高尔也捋起胳膊将Malfoy护在后面。  
直到snape出来之后，将格兰芬多都扣了分，这场混乱才算结束。  
纳威喘着气，站在那对拦着他的Harry怒目而视。  
“我必须拦着你，”Harry一边收拾起自己的书包，“克拉布和高尔会把你撕碎的。”  
纳威没有说话，抓着自己的书包进了教室。  
“Harry，你流血了！”Hermione惊呼，Harry顺着她的目光看到了自己的手臂。  
“大概是刚刚用力过头伤口崩裂了吧。”Harry不在乎地耸肩，拿起手帕擦了擦之后用袖子将伤口遮住，“走吧，我们进去吧。”  
而在看到乌姆里奇也在教室中的时候，Harry觉得自己的伤口又跳了跳。他抿紧嘴唇，看了一眼snape，他并不担心snape会在与乌姆里奇的对峙中落于下风，但是仍然顾虑snape是否会被乌姆里奇刁难。  
他不安地看了几眼才开始动手制作自己的药水，一边竖起耳朵听着两人之间的谈话。  
但由于Harry一直注意着snape，却没有注意还有另一个人用一种愠怒夹杂困惑与迷茫的眼神盯着他。  
“…你知道邓布利多为什么屡次拒绝试用你吗？”乌姆里奇拿着自己的笔在本子上点了点。  
“我建议你去问他。”snape生硬地回答。  
“我会的。”乌姆里奇似乎觉得自己成功戳中了这位教授的痛点，笑容可掬地说。  
他们俩进行了短暂的交锋之后，snape继续巡视他的课堂。  
Harry赶紧低头去看自己的药水，好歹还在正常的青绿色，他松了口气。snape恰好巡视到他这里，Harry感觉他正看着自己，于是抬头露出了一个讨好的笑容，可这在snape看起来简直傻极了。  
“如果你的药剂只要傻笑就能自己配好，那我不介意你向全班同学展示你那冒着傻气的笑容。”snape苛刻地说到。  
Harry只好耷拉着眉眼继续研究他的药剂。

到了晚上，小天狼星的脸准时在壁炉中出现。  
“晚上好呀，Harry。”他笑眯眯地向Harry打招呼，然后才冲Ron和Hermione都问了好。  
克鲁克山喵喵叫着凑近炉火，不顾灼热，想要去亲小天狼星的脸。  
“噢，你也好啊，克鲁克山。”他看起来喜气洋洋极了。Harry有些好奇，可是小天狼星却摇着头，“这个让我们放到最后再来讲吧。”  
“情况怎么样？”他转而问起这个话题。  
Harry只好把这段时间发生的事情都告诉对方，包括魁地奇球队的解散以及黑魔法防御小组。当然，后者是因为Harry他们在酒吧的时候不够谨慎而被蒙顿格斯给偷听到了。  
只是Harry没有想到蒙顿格斯居然还跟自己是同道中人——他扮成了披着长纱巾的女巫坐在角落。  
Hermione和Ron冲Harry相互使了个颜色，可是Harry高兴不起来——他可不是为了混进酒吧才选择这样做。Harry闷闷不乐地想。  
而小天狼星对他们成立黑魔法防御小组的事情感到高兴极了——“Harry，你不愧是James的儿子，他会为你感到自豪的！”  
而Hermione为乌姆里奇的胡作非为而担忧的时候，小天狼星则露出一副神神秘秘的样子，“别担心，那个女人不是什么大问题。”再多的他就不肯说了。  
Harry咧着嘴笑了起来，“那么你最后想说的是什么？”  
“Harry，作为你的教父我可高兴极了——你有男朋友了对吗？”Harry怀疑自己的耳朵出了什么问题。  
他怀疑着朝Ron与Hermione看了一眼，两个人的表情向来也与自己相差无多，而当Harry看向他们的时候，两人都惊慌失措地露出了“不是我”的表情而疯狂摇头。  
“什——什么？”Harry张口结舌。  
“噢，或许我该解释一下，”小天狼星语气轻松，“准确地说，我是不小心听到了你们的谈话——或许以后你们还是要更加小心信息的保密，对吧。”  
等等，Harry想起来自己与Ron以及Hermione谈及这个话题的时候也就只有上次——他感到一阵晕眩。  
“你一直在我们的壁炉里吗？”Harry绝望地开口询问。  
小天狼星微笑着，“我每小时都会在炉火里冒个头看看，就几秒，不过只有那一次…”他像是有些害怕Harry生气，“我不小心听到的——我只是想要多关心关心你，Harry。”他像是刚刚发现Harry的表情不是很好看一样，很是小心翼翼地开口。  
“没事。”Harry无力地摆手，“只有你知道对吧？”  
小天狼星诡异地沉默了一下，这让Harry开始有了一个不好的预感，“你还告诉了谁？”  
“莱姆斯——别担心，他嘴巴很严的！”Harry简直要晕厥过去，“我也是考虑了很久要不要跟你提及这件事，但是我自己也理不出个思绪，莱姆斯在教育孩子这方面比较有经验——”他在Harry的瞪视下越讲越小声。  
“小天狼星。”Harry平静地开口。小天狼星期待地望着Harry。  
“别再让更多人知道了。”Harry如此交代。  
“那是当然了！”小天狼星发现Harry并没有为此而生气，他背后像是竖起了一根尾巴疯狂摆动，“我只是想要让你知道，不管怎么样，教父还是支持你的！”他得意洋洋地表示。  
Harry笑了出来，“谢谢你，小天狼星，”他想起教父与snape之间的恩怨，“希望你到时候真的能够这么做。”  
小天狼星在无知中笑得灿烂。

这个赛季内的第一场魁地奇球赛——格兰芬多队与斯莱特林队交锋逐渐临近，D.A的集会暂停了。  
麦格甚至在比赛的前一周内免除了他们的家庭作业，“同学们，我已经看习惯了魁地奇杯败在我的书房里，实在不想把它交给snape教授，所以请用这多出来的时间训练，行不行？”  
Snape的偏向也明摆着，他老为斯莱特林队预租球场，使得格兰芬多很难找到场地训练。  
Harry虽然也想为自己的恋人取得他所希望的，但是只有这个不行，他在心里很是抱歉而又毫无负担地想到。他也对自己学院的球队十分地乐观，毕竟之前他从未输给Malfoy他们球队。只是Ron的状态他有点担心。  
Ron的话，只要一个球没有守住，就会心烦意乱而失去更多的球。但是他也有状态好的时候，在一次训练中，他单手吊在扫帚上，把鬼飞球从球门柱边大力踢开，使它一直飞到球场的另一端，穿过了对方球门中间的圆环。连弗雷德都说他和乔治以后可能为他感到自豪，他们在认真地考虑承认和他有亲戚关系，毕竟鉴于着四年来他们一直试图去否认这一点。  
但是他现在被斯莱特林的战术搞慌了。Harry早就习惯了斯莱特林的挑衅与骚话，但是Ron不行，他一听到那些冷嘲热讽就吓得不行，脸色立刻变得极为铁青。而如果是Draco这样做的话（基本上每次见面高尔和克拉布都会模仿Ron漏接鬼飞球的样子），他手上如果有什么东西都会被吓掉。  
Harry不太明白Draco最近是怎么回事，看他的眼神有些奇怪，在嘲弄了一番Ron之后，都会冲他露出意味深长的微笑。

而Ron所惧怕的早晨终于来临。  
就连上场之前Hermione亲了他一口，都没法让他从浑浑噩噩的紧张状态中脱身。Harry在进入更衣室换衣服的时候，Draco忽然瞅住一个无人的角落拦住他。  
“我觉得你或许有一些问题需要向我解释。”Draco穿着斯莱特林的球服，举着他的扫把，斜靠在门框边冲Harry开口。  
“我不知道你想要说什么，也没有什么好说的。”Harry不想在赛前跟对方有太多交流。  
“交换个条件，你回答我的问题，我不对Weaslay动手。”他把玩着胸前的一个徽章。  
Harry警惕地盯着对方，“——你想要说什么。”  
“我经常在晚上碰到的那个女孩——”Harry表情空白，盯着Draco的嘴巴一张一合，“是你吧。”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”他下意识地回答，然后才发现自己心跳的极快，秘密被发现令他手脚发软，近乎虚脱。  
“再给你一次机会好好回答，否则不要后悔。”Draco挑出一个冷笑。  
“不是。”Harry坚决地回答，他死都不能承认。  
Draco凝视了他两秒，转身走了。  
Harry一屁股坐在椅子上，Draco是怎么知道的？Harry低头开始思索自己在哪里泄露了马脚。  
他想起在斯莱特林的地窖口碰到Draco的那一晚，有些懊恼地锤了一下椅子。

“到时间了，”安吉利娜看看表，小声说，“走吧？祝我们好运。”  
队员们站了起来，扛起扫帚，列队走出更衣室，来到炫目的阳光下，受到雷鸣般的欢迎，Harry还能听到歌声，尽管被欢呼声和口哨声所掩盖。  
斯莱特林队员已经站在那里，也戴着皇冠状的银徽章。新队长蒙太身材与达力相仿，粗大的前臂像带毛的火腿。他身后是乎同样粗壮的克拉布和高尔，在阳光下蠢笨地眨着眼睛，挥舞着新发的球棒。  
Draco站在旁边，阳光照在他淡金色的头发上闪闪发亮。他捕捉到了Harry的目光，拍拍胸口的银徽章，露出挑衅的表情。  
Harry才注意到他胸口的徽章，上面写着什么？“Weaslay是我们的王”，这是什么？Harry疑惑，但是他心中开始萌生出不良的预感，极为强烈。  
不良的预感应验。Harry在近乎震耳欲聋的“Weaslay是我们的王”的歌声抓住了金色飞贼，他松了一口气，只要赢得了比赛，这下子Ron不会再被惦记。他的手背被Draco抓出了几道，而余光里看见一颗游走球正往他们俩的方向飞来，他下意识地飞身一扑，将Draco往旁边一推，游走球直接击中了他的后腰，将他从空中击落。  
好在扫帚离地面只有五六英尺。Harry在掉下去之前看着Draco瞬间苍白如鬼的脸色迷迷糊糊地想到。

\------------------------------------------------------  
感觉。。教授真的会变成最后一个知道的/此处应有教授的无能狂怒

  



	24. Chapter 24

  
Chapter 24  


Harry睁开眼睛的时候，有一瞬间不知道自己在哪里，他盯着头顶纯白的天花板花了几秒钟才反应过来自己现在在医疗翼。他慢慢地撑着自己的手臂坐起来，隐隐作痛的部位提醒着他昏迷过去之前做了什么。  
自己真是脑子哪里不好了才会去救那个Malfoy。Harry一想到对方在比赛之前还颠颠的特地来威胁自己，觉得自己简直鬼迷心窍，简直像Malfoy日常讽刺自己的一样当一个圣人Potter。  
Harry还在跟自己生着闷气，就发现门口有几个熟悉的脑袋在探头探脑，“嘿，Harry醒了！”Ron率先惊喜地叫出来。  
“小声点，男孩们！”庞弗雷站在身后盯着他们的脑袋，看起来像是在考虑要把他们一个个拎出去。  
几个格兰芬多讪讪地围到依然脸色不大好，但是已经微笑着看着他们的Harry身边。  
“我得说，Harry，去救一个Malfoy可不是一个什么很好的选择。”乔治勾着弗雷德的肩膀冲Harry挤眉弄眼。  
“就是！何况他还不懂感恩！你简直是救了一头白眼狼！”Ron心急口快，被一旁的Hermione一肘击下闭上了嘴，可是眼神却表明了他有多不甘心。  
“所以…还发生了什么？”Harry慢慢将头转向Hermione，似乎希望这个唯一一个能够相对客观的小女巫来告诉他事情的后续。  
“呃，”Hermione迟疑着开口，“他告诉乌姆里奇是你自己撞上那个游走球，跟他没有任何关系。”Hermione说完这句话之后就紧紧闭上嘴，好像再也不打算开口。  
Harry心中一沉，他知道不管怎么说，Malfoy绝对会认为自己故意骗他、戏弄他，他开始觉得这件事变得愈发棘手。  
“还没完呢，”弗雷德懒洋洋地开口，倚靠在他的兄弟身上，“然后你就被禁赛了，Harry。”  
“我？”Harry还没来得及惊诧，乔治冷笑着补充，“具体来说，是我们三个，Harry。”  
Harry听他们将事情描述了一遍，大概来说就是他们听不惯Malfoy颠倒黑白，没忍住冲上前去揍了他一顿，然后乌姆里奇先是喜滋滋地宣布“以Potter先生如今主动冲着游走球而去的精神状态看来并不适合魁地奇这一项高危险运动”为由，将Harry禁赛，而双胞胎们听到这个消息没忍住就冲上前揍了Malfoy一顿。再顺理成章地被乌姆里奇拿下。  
Harry想象了一下那个画面，再联想了一下球队的现状，他不知道究竟会是安吉丽娜还是麦格教授的心情会更加糟糕。或许她们此刻俩更加适合在一起抱头痛哭。  
探视时间结束，Harry心情沉重地挥别自己的朋友们，将自己蜷到被子里，叹了口气，说不上究竟是Draco拿捏住了自己的把柄还是被禁赛这件事更值得自己烦恼。

三天后他被庞弗雷夫人宣布痊愈，事实上，在前一天Harry就觉得自己已经状态好得能够立刻拿下十个金色飞贼，但是一想到被禁赛的事情他又怏怏失去活力。  
他有些失魂落魄地走在走廊里，他其实一开始有些惴惴不安于Draco会不会直接向Snape告发这件事，他一想到这最坏的场景就开始止不住地手脚发冷和心悸。但是很快他就止住了这种念头。  
不会的，Draco既然一开始先来找过自己，那就说明他暂时不会在这件事情上面大做文章。Harry试图说服自己，将不安潜藏于心底。  
这种感觉实在太难受了。他一连几天都觉得胃里沉甸甸的，其他不知情的人都觉得他大概是还在被禁赛的打击中出不来，毕竟最近连安吉丽娜讲话都带着一股子生无可恋的空洞。  
整个格兰芬多被这种氛围笼罩着，Ron的表现也堪忧，他看起来像极了恨不得被禁赛的那个人是自己——“我怎么就也没有冲上去打他两拳呢？”有一次Harry听到他在这样自言自语。  
Hermione对此的反应则是翻了个白眼，“如果你也被禁赛，那球队就剩下三个成员了。”她没好气地讲。  
而这几日上课与Draco相处的情形让Harry逐渐将心安了下来，对方要么就是故意不看他，要么就是在自己没有注意的时候偷偷盯着自己，直到自己受不了那个目光回望过去，这时候Draco就像是什么都没有发生一样挪开目光。Harry不知道对方在琢磨什么，但是他现在确定了Draco不会找Snape告发自己。起码暂时不会。  
“他就是心虚呗。”Ron对自己的看法煞有其事地点头，下一场魁地奇还久，他的样子看起来正常了一点。  
Hermione难得认同了他的说法。  
Harry对此不敢苟同。一个Malfoy心虚？他倒宁愿说对方还憋着什么别的主意。

他连带着去找Snape的频率都少了很多，他实在没有把握能够不让对方看出他的满怀心事。Harry好不容易说服自己被禁赛的唯一好处是能够将时间拿来准备OWLs考试，难得缓和的心情马上被出现在他面前的这个人破坏了。  
“Potter，”Draco慢慢念出面前这个女孩的真实身份，“你现在还想继续狡辩吗？”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”Harry警惕地后退，但是他发现对方似乎是有备而来，他竟然发现自己被逼入了死角。  
Draco拿出自己的魔杖，冲着女孩急急地念了一个咒语。  
那个咒语Harry从来没有听说过，但是他在原地站了一会，也没有任何的事情发生。  
“不可能……你用了什么方法！”Draco不可置信地再施了一次。  
“你在做什么？”Harry皱眉伸手将对方拿着魔杖指着自己的手拍到一边。  
“你究竟用了什么咒语——”Draco凑上前，“你究竟用了什么方法将自己伪装——为什么反咒竟无法解开”他甚至伸出手要去碰Harry的脸。  
“你怎么就不能够认为是你弄错了！”Harry左突右挡，但是面对一个急速抽条的Malfoy，他有些势单力薄。  
Harry虽然落败于下风，但是他简直要笑出来，很显然麻瓜的化妆技术处于这个向来以纯血贵族标榜自己的Malfoy的知识盲区。  
但是Draco接下来话打破了他的侥幸，“你太大意了Potter，”对方与他凑的极近，他听到Draco很快就控制住情绪的声音带着几分得意响起，“你对于巫师界常识的缺乏总有一天会让你倒大霉的，你不明白血液对于一个巫师而言有多重要，它能够透露出多少信息。”  
Harry有些目瞪口呆，而Draco掐住他的下巴让他不得不面对自己的眼神，“现在，你可以坦白了吗？或者说…你对我们院长有什么企图？”  
放在之前，Draco是绝对不愿意相信格兰芬多那个该死的Potter竟然跟这个女孩是同一人，简直比梅林跳起脱衣舞还令人感到惊讶。他的视线一寸寸从对方的脸上刮过，似乎想要找到两者之间究竟存在着什么相似的地方。  
Harry没有想到第一个撞破这个事情的人会Draco，他设想过无数的、可能被发现的其他情况，但绝对不包括Draco是知情者这一情形。  
女孩的眼眶里迅速地蓄起泪水，盈于睫羽，看上去更是可怜，“我能有什么企图呢？”  
Draco瞠目结舌于对方的反应，他近乎有些无措地想要放开对方，明明知道在这层纯良的羊羔皮下并不是一个如同表面一样无辜的人，可是还是止不住地心软。但他还是强硬地扯住对方的手腕，尤其在指尖摩挲到那一层凹凸不平时更是确定了自己的想法。  
“如果你再不坦白，我就——”他威胁女孩。  
“就？”Snape平静的声音从Draco的身后响起。  
Draco触电般地立刻同女孩拉开距离，但很快他就意识到了这种做法只会让自己显得心虚，便马上恢复了Harry平时最经常见到的那种仰着头的骄傲模样，只是不住闪烁的眸光暴露了他内心的不平静。  
“小Malfoy先生，”Snape好整以暇站在原地，“我想卢修斯并不会教导你去强迫一位女性回答她不想回答的问题。”Harry听出了其中的回护之意，他悄悄抬眸试图与对方对视，但是Snape的眼神却从头到尾没有放到他的身上。  
Draco下巴的角度绷得极紧，“不过是同学之间的一些友好交流罢了，”他的视线对上站在Snape身后不自觉流露出紧张情绪的女孩后露出一个假笑，“不劳您费心。”

  
Draco走后，Harry面对着眼前脸色不变而显得高深莫测的男人，他不由吞了口口水。  
女孩先发制人，“人家刚刚都吓死了！”她扑入魔药教授的怀里娇嗔。  
Snape一根手指顶着对方的额头拉开距离，“哦，那真是可惜。”  
魔药教授冷笑，他可是看清了这个女孩原本想要说什么，但是发现了自己的存在之后才挤出那么几滴鳄鱼眼泪，也就只有Draco没能看出来。  
“可惜什么？”女孩双手抓住对方抵在自己脑门上的手指，在自己的嘴边亲了一口之后就不松开。  
Snape也任由她牵着，“可惜我们的小Malfoy先生涉世未深，没能看出某些人的心怀鬼胎。”  
“什么心怀鬼胎——”女孩想要反驳，却再次被Snape打断。  
“在感情中摇摆不定可是大忌，”男人嘴角笑意微凉，“如果你只是想要将所有的男人玩弄于手心，那我建议你最好不要选择斯莱特林，我的小姐。”  
女孩吃惊地看着他，“你为什么会这样想？”她急急地想要证明，“我不明白Draco究竟发了什么疯，我最开始只是想要来找你！”  
“哦是的，是的，我都明白，毕竟比起一只油腻腻的老蝙蝠，谁能够不喜欢年轻、富有活力而又家境优渥的小Malfoy先生呢，毕竟你们又年纪相仿——”  
“所以……”女孩迟疑地开口，“您这是在吃醋吗？”  
Snape立刻紧紧地闭上了嘴。  
她立刻笑弯了眉眼，“我一直以为您并不是那么地在意我，”女孩若有其事地捂住自己的胸口，“有时候还真是会怀疑自己的魅力呢。”  
Snape不去看她得意洋洋的样子，“只不过是基于这几日缺少了某人聒噪的声响以及结合自己的所见所闻作出的合理判断而已，”他少有地真情流露地叹了口气，“毕竟你还年轻，或许我从一开始就太过于自私。”  
Harry这下子心里是真的开始慌张无措了起来，他明白对于像Snape这样的人，比起对方对待他游刃有余的态度，他更怕这种真情实意的自我剖析，尽管最开始他的心在叫嚣着想要更多，可当男人真的捧出了满腔的情意，他又开始担心自己接不住。  
接不住，可也躲不开，更怕摔碎了捡不起。  
只要是陷入了这情爱中的人，都要落入这顾影自怜的怀疑中。  
“我原本以为，只要保持这界限，你就会知难而退，”Snape在半晌的沉默之后忽然开口，“我知道你有你的秘密，这很正常，正如我也有我自己不为人知的某些…考虑，”他用了一个中性的词汇，“有些事情，单单来看都很正常，可是一旦叠加在一起就会变成一个错误。”  
“所以你觉得我们的关系是一种错误？”她的眼神带着水洗后的尖锐。可Snape瞧不出她有半分哭过的样子。  
“那么你又是如何定义？只潜藏于黑暗的夜晚中的关系？”Snape不为所动。他当然知道自己在逼她。  
总要作出一些抉择，他漫不经心地想，并非他要当一个如此不知趣的、刨根问底的男人，只是自己的所有物被侵犯时露出獠牙也应当名正言顺。  
“你希望我如何证明？”女孩被逼得无处可退。  
一个好问题。Snape露出微不可查的笑容。  
“我在等你主动的坦白。”  
女孩看着对方的身影消失在黑暗中。  
“你以为这样就会改正这个错误了吗？”Harry喃喃。

Harry为此更加心烦意乱，他觉得自己现在生活中唯一的快乐源泉大概也就只剩下D.A课堂上每个人取得的一点点的进步。  
他心不在焉地收着练习用的垫子，其他人都已经三三两两地走了，忽然他听到身后传来的啜泣声。  
“怎么了？”他转过身，看到秋站在屋子的中央，脸上流着泪。  
他最怕面对一个哭泣的女孩子，这让他想起一年级那个为了去寻找被Ron气坏了的Hermione而碰上巨怪的经历。  
“能告诉我怎么回事吗？”他无力地问。  
“对不起，”她含着泪说，“我想，只是因为学的这些东西让我想起了塞德里克…如果他会这些，现在就会还活着。”  
Harry的心情也一下子变得沉重起来，“他会这些，并且也用的很好，不然你以为他是怎么走到迷宫中央的呢？”他想起当初的场景，“可是伏地魔真的想要杀一个人，是没有机会的。”他有些低落地在想，秋是不是也在责怪他呢？可是自己那时候也根本没有反应过来——  
他的嘴巴上忽然贴上了一片温热的触感。  
“——你干什么呢！”Harry退后了几步，险些跌到地上，好不容易被他整理好的垫子又凌乱地洒落一地。  
他的脸不知道是气的还是羞的，涨的通红，“我——我是有对象的人的！”他向对方强调。  
“所以你就这样发表了爱的宣言？”Hermione笑得乐不可支。  
“别提了，”Harry垂头丧气，“我烦死了。”  
“可是她也很奇怪，为什么一边提起了塞德里克，一边还要亲你呢？”Ron若有所思地开口，“一个人不能同时拥有那么多的情感，会爆炸的。”  
Harry一愣。  
Hermione接过话茬，“显而易见，她心里因为塞德里克的死而十分悲伤。同时又有些困惑，为什么自己以前喜欢塞德里克，现在又喜欢Harry，她搞不清楚自己喜欢谁。怯弱的人常常在感情里犯傻。”  
“可是，照你所说，难道要在感情里当一个直白的傻瓜？”Harry更加困惑了。  
“噢，真是可怜，”Hermione用近乎怜悯的眼神看他，“天下没有白吃的午餐，Harry，就算是真爱，也要用策略获得。”  
Harry脑门上的疑问近乎实质，Ron也是一脸好像今天第一次认识Hermione的样子。  
“可是…可是你之前才让我坦诚……”他在Hermione恨铁不成钢的眼神里呐呐。  
“隐瞒是一种策略，坦诚也是。而很多时候在感情里，人们寻求的不是真相，只是一个解释。”Hermione最后如此总结。

  



	25. Chapter 25

  
Chapter 25  


Harry带着满腹的心事入睡。  
总之他现在需要躲着走的人的名单上除了Draco，又增加了一个人的名字。  
不过Hermione劝他不用太担心，“毕竟在你想要躲着对方之前，也要你找得到她才行。”  
他抱着怀疑的态度，梦见了自己在梦里被秋·张追着跑，他惊慌失措，到了那个他无比熟悉的阴暗走廊。忽然他的身子变得柔软、有力而又灵活。在闪亮的金属栅栏之间，在阴暗、冰冷的地面，用腹部滑行。他转动头部，走廊上有人坐在那。  
Harry伸出舌头，他品尝出了鲜活的生命气息，但是那人在睡觉。  
有一种噬人的冲动在他的腹胸内叫嚣，但是他不得不克制住这种渴望，因为他有更重要的事情要做。  
可是那人忽然惊醒了，一件银亮色的斗篷从他腿上掉下来，Harry看到他明亮、模糊的轮廓屹立在他面前，一根魔杖指着他。  
他别无选择，竖起身体，袭击了对方。一下、两下、三下。他的尖牙深深扎入那人的皮肤，对方的肋骨在他的牙间碎裂，鲜血涌入他的口腔，甘甜无比。那人瘫倒在一边，没了声息。  
Harry觉得自己的前额痛得要命，像是要炸开。  
“Harry！”Ron站在他的床前，像是吓坏了。  
Harry痛到眼前发黑，他不可抑制地滚到床边开始生理性反胃。但是现在还有更重要的事情。  
“你爸爸——”Harry不得不忍受着眼前模糊场景带来的眩晕感，“你爸爸有生命危险。”  
“什么？”Ron一脸困惑，他保持着要往外找人的样子。  
“他，他被咬了！很严重，都是血！”Harry只好忍受着眩晕与呕吐的不适，向着半信半疑的Ron解释了一遍。但是他浑身打着哆嗦，Ron看起来十分不安。  
“我没事，”他拿睡衣的袖口擦了一下自己的嘴角，但是整个人抑制不住地发抖。  
纳威找到麦格回来，她穿着格子呢的晨衣走进来，这让Harry安心了一点，起码是凤凰社的成员，能够知道他在说什么，而不是只会紧张兮兮地问他哪里不舒服。  
麦格带着他和Ron去找了邓布利多，邓布利多对于他说得这件事没有露出什么奇怪的表情。Harry得承认这么久没有见到这位老人得情况下，他能够在此刻提供帮助对自己来说是一种莫大得安慰。  
但是最后那个不幸得事实被证实了。韦斯莱家得其他孩子在睡梦中被叫醒，被一起带到了格里莫广场12号。  
小天狼星也只是听着自己祖父的画像讲了个大概，他问道，“我听说亚瑟受了重伤，怎么一回事呢？”他伸手把被门钥匙甩到地上的Harry扶了起来，旁边韦斯莱的兄弟们还有金妮也都一脸热切地盯着他。  
“是——”Harry艰难地开口，这比告诉麦格和邓布利多还令他感到难堪，“我好像——做了个梦？”

他悄悄地告诉了了小天狼星梦的细节——他对韦斯莱家的孩子们的说辞里将自己换了种视角，好像咬人的不是他一样——Ron只是苍白着脸看了他一眼，这让Harry稍微松了口气。  
与莫莉一起到来的还有亚瑟脱离危险的消息。小天狼星在早餐后赶他们去睡个觉，Harry自虐般地不让自己睡得好，一方面是害怕自己再一次陷入那个带着鲜血和尖牙的噩梦，另一方面似乎是觉得精神已经如此痛苦，肉体自然也不许好过。  
但是在Ron醒来之后，他也假装自己睡了个好觉。  
直到他们被允许去看望了亚瑟，Harry心里还是很难过。虽然亚瑟没死——当然这也不是自己干的，毕竟自己又没有尖牙。  
只是没说上两句话，他们就被赶出房门。  
乔治和弗雷德熟门熟路地掏出几只伸缩耳，“来吧，伙计们，圣芒戈的病房门可不会有干扰咒。”  
Harry犹豫地看向那只伸缩耳，但是乔治将义不容辞地塞到Harry的手里，“拿吧，Harry，你救了爸爸，如果谁有权利偷听他说话，那就是你了！”  
Harry忍不住咧嘴笑了一下，将它塞到耳朵里。  
“好，走吧。”弗雷德将肉色的细绳扔到地上，它就像长虫一样蠕动。一扭一扭地从门缝底下钻进去。  
“……他们把那里搜遍了，就是找不到那条蛇，它好像咬了你之后就消失了……可是神秘人不可能会指望一条蛇进去吧？”  
“我想他是放它出来侦察的，”穆迪的粗嗓门说，“因为他至今没什么进展，对吧?我估计他是想探探情况，如果亚瑟不在那儿，那畜生就会有时间多看看。Potter说他看到了全过程？”  
“对，”韦斯莱夫人的声音有点不安，“你知道，邓布利多似乎一直在等着Harry看到这种事……”  
“啊，”穆迪说，“Potter那孩子是有点怪，我们都知道。”  
“今天早上邓布利多跟我说话的时候，好像有些担心Harry。”韦斯莱夫人小声说。  
“他当然担心了，”穆迪粗声说，“那孩子通过神秘人的蛇的眼睛看东西。波特显然不知道这意味着什么，但如果神秘人附在他身上—— ”  
Harry仿佛被灼伤了一样将伸缩耳立马摘下，太过用力以至于他的耳廓还有点发痛，但是他现在顾不上这些，他的心怦怦跳，脸上火辣辣的，他望着其他人。  
他们也都望着他，脸上是突如其来而未能够掩饰的惊恐。

“Harry，你没事吧？”回去的路上，莫莉一脸担忧地看着他，“你的脸色好苍白。”  
“或许只是没有睡够。”Harry僵硬地扯出一个笑容。  
“那你可以上床躺着，晚饭还有两个小时，你可以趁着这段时间再休息一下。”Harry忙不迭地点头，他对这个效果求之不得。

他逃似的往自己的房间进去，将自己全部裹在被子里。  
Harry觉得自己好像很脏，受了污染，好像带着某种致命的病菌，不配和那些清白的、无辜的、没有受到伏地魔污染的人们坐在一起。  
就像他不知道伏地魔用什么办法控制了他，而他会不会将这种控制传播给其他人。  
而邓布利多这学期以来的疏远似乎有了解释。  
伏地魔能够控制他，能把自己塞入蛇的身体里，那他会不会也在哪里窥探着自己的生活、一举一动、周围的人……他不敢再放任自己想下去。  
Harry像是忽然想到什么，立刻起身，翻出自己的行李箱，将自己的东西一股脑都装了进去。他决定了，如果自己的存在将给周围人带来危险，那么最好的办法就是远离他们。  
他拎起箱子之后，习惯性地找海德薇，然后才想起来它还在霍格沃茨。也好，起码在那它能受到家养小精灵的照顾，而自己也能少拿一个笼子。  
“想逃？”一个熟悉的低沉的声音传来。  
Harry猛地扭头，动作大到他脖子上的肌肉发出尖锐的痛意。  
Snape倚在门框上，看着那个Potter小崽子面色苍白，情绪几乎跟他的头发一样凌乱。  
“Snape…教授。”Harry喏喏地开口，他的手指不自觉地扣着箱子把手上的纹路。  
“很是令人惊讶……想不到你还记得鄙人是你的教授……”Harry有些迷惑地看着他，“那么或许你现在能够告诉你的教授，我们的救世主，这是准备又要作出一番惊天动地的大事业了吗？”  
Harry随着Snape的逼近而后退，Snape走近了才发现对方的脸上带着几道惊慌失措的泪痕，“我只是——只是不想有人再因为我受伤了！”他的后腰撞到了桌子上，上面摆放的器皿发出叮当的碰撞。  
Snape挑眉，“wellwell……精彩的发言，想不到莽撞自大的Potter有一天竟然也会顾及别人的安危，”Harry用力地瞪他，可是对方似乎对此眼神感到愉悦，“不过很可惜，没有人会为你那拙劣粗陋的梦境而丢掉自己的小命。”  
“韦斯莱先生……”  
“亚瑟·韦斯莱只是遭遇了意外，也没有人会因为别人的梦境受伤。”Snape简单粗暴地总结陈词。  
“可是，可是我在梦里变成了那条蛇，我咬了韦斯莱先生，而他的确因此差点殒命，”Harry说着，觉得自己的眼泪快要不争气地掉下来，急忙拿自己的袖口又擦了一下，“它太真实了，我甚至感觉得到鲜血随着骨头的碎裂在我嘴里迸发，而我看到邓布利多的时候我还想咬他——”  
Snape烦躁地看着面前开始有些抽抽嗒嗒的Harry，但他还是微微低头，对上那双包含痛苦情绪折磨的绿眼睛，“所以你怕的究竟是自己变成蛇咬人，还是怕自己喜欢上那种感觉？”  
Harry像是被他的这个询问震住了，他的喉间像是涌起了梦境中血液的甘甜——他忍不住干呕了一声。  
Snape嗤笑，“显而易见，Potter，你的意志并不足以强大到去克服那种自己无法掌控的事物的恐惧。”  
“我——”Harry徒劳地开口。  
“不要辩解，而这正是我今天到来的目的，”他的嘴角快速地抽动了一下，像是只是出于这种情况下对微笑的需要，“接下来你需要跟我一起学习大脑封闭术，直到你能够对抗它为止。”  
Harry花费了几秒钟，去理解这句话里面的含义。奇异般地，那些困扰他多时的惊恐与慌乱此刻飞离了他。  
“我是不是可以理解为，你知道原因？”Harry出乎Snape意料地抓住了背后的重点。  
Snape的手指在背后抽动了一下，“只不过是——”Harry紧盯着他翕动的唇瓣，“邓布利多的命令。”  
Harry知道他说的绝对不是实话。但是他也知道，别想着从Snape的口中撬出任何他不想说的话。  
他沉默了一会，他内心的问题多到他整个人近乎要爆炸。可是Snape不会在乎。无知令他惊惶。所以他知道Snape说的没错，对于他所必须面对的事物面前，他过于软弱。  
“教授，”Harry沉默了一会，“因为我是Harry·Potter吗？”  
Snape收回自己扫视房间的视线，“什么？”  
“不，没什么。”Harry收起自己脸上那些显而易见的犹豫与怯弱，他低下头，看着自己的脚尖，“我很高兴是您，仅此而已。”

“你为什么会出现在这？”小天狼星不乐意地站在自己教子的房间门口，好端端一个问句，从他口中说出来就带着质疑的意味。  
“我来——代为传达邓布利多的命令。”Snape假笑着抱臂，看向门外。  
“那么，这又与我的教子有什么关系呢？”小天狼星踩着重重的步伐，在“我的教子”这几个字眼上加重了读音。  
“跟你的教子当然有关，不过很遗憾的是，跟你似乎没有什么关系。”Snape知道如何去激怒他。  
小天狼星的反应果然激烈，“那么——你这个该死的鼻涕精，又想要对我的教子做什么——我想我还是有权利可以知道关于我教子身上发生的一切。”  
Harry夹在两人剑拔弩张的氛围中有些为难，“Snape教授只是来向我转达一些课程安排——”  
“真是了不得，仅仅是身为教授的权威，就能够让你在Harry面前颐指气使了吗？”  
Harry在一旁徒劳无助且欲哭无泪，“不要扯上我……”  
“如果你对邓布利多的安排有什么不满，大可以到他面前，而不是冲我发泄你那不得外出而无处安放的怨气。”Snape不为所动。  
小天狼星涨红了脸，“你在指责我是一个懦夫吗？”他一边抽出自己的魔杖，大步向Snape走去。  
Snape也亮出了自己的魔杖，两人摆开架势，互相瞪着对方，毫不示弱。  
“小天狼星！”Harry不得不绕过自己面前的一张椅子才挡在两人的中间，“你们不能都冷静一点吗？对彼此友善、礼貌一点会要了你们的命吗？”  
“礼貌是给那些值得尊敬的人，而不是这个油腻腻的鼻涕精——”小天狼星冷笑。  
“噢是的，如果你指的尊敬的人是一个以违反校规为荣且试图陷害自己的同学的人、一个背叛了自己的朋友的人，以及丝毫不顾及自己体质的杀伤力而放任自己游荡在充满小动物的学校的人的话，那我的确不屑于获得它们。”  
小天狼星举起了魔杖。  
“除你武器！”  
两个成年人同时惊愕地看向被挤到一旁的Harry。  
Harry举着手里的两支魔杖，“如果你们的心智只能让你们陷入对彼此的攻击中而忽视其他，那么我的建议是肉搏将不至于使你们失去身为巫师最后的体面。”  
他翻了个大大的白眼跑下楼。

“治好了！”亚瑟·韦斯莱喜气洋洋站在厨房中间宣布，“你来的正好，Harry，”他对着从楼梯上走下来的Harry展示自己。  
“这可真是个好消息。”Harry露出今天以来的第一个笑容。  
随后下来的两人面色铁青，然而亚瑟并没有注意这些，他乐于向所有人告知自己的好消息。  
Snape用力地将自己的魔杖从Harry的手中抽走，没有理会其他人，走到门口，他又回过头来，“一个巫师的所有倚仗不会只有一根魔杖，Potter。”他的发言令其他人都莫名其妙，只有Harry和小天狼星听得懂。  
“不要再对我的教子的行为指手画脚，你这个鼻涕精！”然而Snape丝毫不将小天狼星的叫嚣当一回事。  
“星期一晚上六点，Potter。我很期待。”Harry看不出他对于期待这个措辞含有什么真心实意。  
Snape走后，所有人对于亚瑟康复这件事的喜悦好像才真实了起来。  
Harry将魔杖还给小天狼星，站在原地沉默不语。  
“不要怕，Harry，如果他敢欺负你，你就回来告诉我，我一定会帮你教训那个老蝙蝠的。”小天狼星的安慰并没有让Harry感到丝毫的安慰。  
他扯出一个牵强的微笑，“这不会发生的。”

  



	26. Chapter 26

  
Chapter 26  


今天的小哈，依旧在掉马的边缘大鹏展翅  
\-------------------------------------------  
Harry迈着忐忑的步伐进入Snape的办公室。这是一个他无比熟悉的地方，但是此刻他不能够抑制自己心跳得极快。  
那天之后的第二天，Hermione就到了格里莫广场，他忽然想起来，问了她，“大脑封闭术是什么？”  
而Hermione的回答让他不可避免地陷入了另一种惊慌，“大脑封闭术是一种抵御外界精神渗透的魔法，它可以封闭大脑以对抗魔法入侵和影响，与其对立的魔法是摄神取念。”  
“摄神取念？”Harry开始有了一种不良的预感。  
“就是一个人从另外一个人的头脑里获取其情感和记忆的能力，简而言之，就是能够阅读你的记忆。”Hermione一脸关切地问他，“怎么啦Harry？”  
Harry一脸生无可恋地坐在椅子上，他慢腾腾地将目光移到Hermione身上，“你说，欺骗Snape的后果会怎么样？”  
Hermione皱眉，谨慎地回答，“或许这得区分不同情况。”  
“最严重的那种。”  
“Snape教授……我记得也十分擅长于黑魔法。”Hermione的回答让Harry感到一阵窒息。  
他闷闷不乐地度过了整个圣诞节，就算是小天狼星和韦斯莱双胞胎刻意来与他逗乐都没办法让他真正放下心里的那个负担。  
Harry现在将自己的视线凝聚在那些五颜六色的药剂瓶上，里面漂浮着各种各样的植物标本，他想象着自己暴露的最糟糕情况——大不了就是变成这些药剂瓶中的其中一个。最为凄惨的是，或许自己连被装在药剂瓶里的资格都没有。  
他的视线不经意之间瞟到一个刻着神秘符号的浅浅的石盆上——邓布利多的冥想盆。怎么会在这。  
Harry克制不住自己胡思乱想的思绪。

“把你身后的门关上，Potter。”Harry被这忽然出现的、今天最不想听到的声音吓了一跳。  
他照办了，发现自己的手脚在发着颤，将自己的生路断绝。  
Harry转过身，Snape已经走到亮处，无声地指了指书桌对面的椅子。  
Harry走过去坐了下来，Snape也坐在他对面的一把椅子上，冷酷的黑眼睛对着他。  
我居然还没能够晕过去。Harry到了现在反而开始有点镇静下来了，就像是一个被判处了绞刑的犯人将自己的脖子套进了绳索，坦然地接受自己的命运的同时，但也还希望或许在行刑时能够发生那些万分之一的例如绳索断裂的意外。  
“我想你很明白自己为什么会出现在这。”Snape干巴巴地说。  
“我要向你学习大脑封闭术。”Harry小声地回答。  
“那么我希望你能够比起在魔药课上聪明那么一点点。”他的眼睛审视着面前的男孩，“这和我们寻常的课不一样，但是我还是你的老师，所以任何时候都还是要称呼我为‘先生’或者‘教授’。”  
“是的，先生。”Harry的手指在衣袍内绞紧。  
“那么，关于大脑封闭术，你了解的能够又多少？”Snape漫不经心地发问。  
Harry咽了口口水，“可以抵御外界的精神渗透，和摄神取念对立。”  
Snape挑眉，“既然你有了对它的基础认识，那么我们可以直接跳过介绍的环节了。”  
“等一下，”Harry急忙制止，然后像是忽然想起了似的补充，“先生，为什么我需要学习这个呢？”他绞尽脑汁想出了一个像样的问题，想要推迟自己的行刑时间。  
“既然你都了解了大脑封闭术的用途，对于自己为什么要学它还不明白吗？”Harry哪里深思过这些，他假期的时间除了焦虑，啥也没干，“黑魔王极其擅长摄神取念。”  
“所以他能够知道我在想什么？能够读取我的内心？”Harry惊恐地意识到了问题所在，也就是说待会，自己将被这个男人所翻阅。他当然不是说觉得这件事有什么好值得拒绝的，毕竟他全身心地臣服于这个男人的身下。  
但是，最起码，不应该是在现在。  
“用心理解，Potter。”Snape黑色的眼睛闪烁着Harry不懂得光芒，“这其中微妙的区别你需要用心去体会，否则你的这门课会像你的魔药配置的一样糟糕。”他见到Harry在用心听着，才继续讲下去，“只有麻瓜才讲‘读人心’。人心不是一本书，不可以随意翻阅。思想也不是可在脑子里的，不可以让人钻进去读。人心是一种复杂的、多层次的东西，Potter——至少多数头脑是——”  
他愉悦地勾起嘴角，Harry少有见到魔药教授如此表情，有些情不自禁地看直了眼，“然而，会摄神取念的人可以在某些情况下研究别人的头脑，并作出正确的解释。比如说，黑魔王几乎总能看出别人对他说谎。只有擅长大脑封闭术的人才能封住与谎话矛盾的感觉和记忆，在他面前说谎而不被发现。”  
Harry努力地去理解，但是还是觉得像是在读人心。他只好把这段话记在心里，回去之后再继续研究。  
“他能够通过这么远的距离来知道我的想法吗，先生？”Harry依旧对自己为何要学习大脑封闭术感到困惑和抗拒。  
“通常这需要目光的接触才能施展。”  
“那我为什么在距离这么远的情况下，还要学习它呢，先生？”  
Snape瞟着Harry，用一根细长的手指摸着嘴巴，“常规似乎不适合你，那个没能够杀死你的咒语似乎在你和黑魔王之间建立了某种特殊的联系，”Harry的目光不可避免地被他手指的动作吸引了，他无法抑制地想起自己以另一个身份出现时，品尝那双嘴唇的滋味有多么美好，但Snape似乎没有注意到他的不对劲，“迹象表明，当你的头脑最放松，最脆弱的时候——比如在睡梦中，你能感知对方的思想和情绪。校长认为不应该继续放任你们之间的这种联系，而由我来教你如何在黑魔王的面前封闭自己的思想。”  
“虽然这种连接每一次都让我疼痛，但是——但是它挺有用的呀，我还看到了韦斯莱先生的这次遭遇，不然我们或许会失去他不是吗？”Harry努力地辩解着。  
Snape看了Harry一会，然后别开自己的目光，像是在思考自己的措辞，他的手指依旧在他的嘴唇上缓缓摩梭，Harry咽了口口水，时不时悄悄地瞥上一眼。  
“黑魔王似乎直到最近才发现了你和他的这种联系。在此之前，似乎是你能够感知他的情绪和思想，他却对此浑然不觉。但是你之前做的那个梦——”他忽然将目光对准Harry，Harry逃似的将自己的眼神从对方的手指上移开，“似乎严重地侵入了他的思想。”  
“可——可我在蛇的脑子里啊？”Snape注意到他困惑极了，但是不知道为何整个脖子都红了，这不由得让他想起了他的女孩，在害羞的时候也是一样的反应，这让他的表情都和缓了一些。  
“因为你进入了蛇脑子的时候，黑魔王正在里面，所以你会梦到自己在蛇的身体里也没有什么了不起的。”Snape交叠自己的双腿，倚靠在椅背上，这时候那双腿又吸引了Harry的注意。  
“您知道的可真多，”Harry心不在焉地回答，眼睛还黏在那双腿上，然后忽然反应过来这语气似乎会引起误会，急忙补充了一句，“这是您与邓布利多教授的猜测吗？”  
“如何知道的不重要，重要的是黑魔王现在已经察觉了你能够感知他的思想和感觉，而他也推测出了这种情况可以为他所用。也就是说他已经知道他能够反过来感受你的思想和感觉——”  
“我会被操纵吗，先生？”Harry咬紧自己的下唇，眼神闪烁。  
“或许。”魔药教授放松地坐在自己的椅子上，但是微微抬起的下颌和具有压迫性的视线像是一张网将Harry密不透风地包裹起来。“所以这就是为什么你需要学习大脑封闭术的关键。”  
“先生……”Harry犹犹豫豫地开口，Snape撩起眼皮看了他一眼，示意他有话直说，“我是说，如果您发现被欺骗了……”  
Snape嗤笑，“你以为你能够在我的摄神取念下欺骗我？”他像是被愉悦到了，“如果你真的能做到，那我会报告邓布利多你不需要接受的这样的课程了。”他的黑眼睛里有恶意在闪动，“当然，胆敢欺骗我这件事，你也必须付出代价。”  
真是个小气又小心眼的男人。Harry愤恨地想。  
Snape扯下几缕银白的思绪放入冥想盆，他没有冲Harry解释什么，然后小心地将冥想盆放到旁边的架子上，这个动作引得Harry多看了两眼。  
“站起来，拿出你的魔杖，Potter。”  
Harry紧张地站起来，两人隔着桌子对峙。  
“竭尽你所能来抵抗我，解除我的魔杖或者什么，都好。”Snape冷酷地开口。  
“你要做什么？”Harry的声音可以称得上可怜兮兮。  
可惜这个男人没有同情心，或者说他的同情绝对不会施舍给一个Potter。  
“我要进入你的大脑，”他轻声地说，像一条毒蛇在嘶鸣，“让我们来看看你的抵抗能力吧……摄神取念！”  
Harry全身心都紧张得要命，忽然办公室得场景在他的眼前晃动着消失了，一些属于他自己的画面在他的脑海里闪过，他看不到周围的东西。

达力和他的小伙伴们将他围堵在厕所，一条又脏又旧的粉红色短裙在他的面前晃荡；简陋的小学舞台上，台下的目光聚焦而他竟感到久违的安全感；夜间的霍格沃茨在月光下安静美丽而神秘；湖边两只银色的守护神带着希望向他奔来；沉入湖底时一个模糊的人影向他伸出拯救的手；秋·张留着泪凑近他……不，Harry脑子里有个声音惊恐地大叫，别靠近我，滚开——  
他回过神的时候，感到自己的膝盖一阵剧痛，他又回到了Snape的办公室，自己正跪在地上，膝盖在地上重重地磕了一下。  
Harry抬头望Snape，见他在揉着手腕，那里有一道红肿的鞭痕，像一个烙印。  
“你想使蜇人咒吗？”Snape看着对方苍白挂满冷汗的脸，冷冷地开口问。  
我竟然伤到他了。Harry有些心痛地看着那道伤痕，“对不起，先生。”他小声地道歉。  
Snape不明显地皱眉，“你让我进入的太深了，你失控了。”  
“你都看到了吗？”Harry不知道自己想要听到什么答案。、  
“一些片段。”Snape抬了一下下巴，“你表哥要挟你什么？”  
“……他想让我把那条裙子穿上。”Harry闭眼，自暴自弃地回答。  
Snape沉默了一会，“作为第一次，还不算太差。”Harry露出了笑容，“你最终阻止了我，尽管你浪费了时间和精力大喊大叫——一个还算漂亮的女孩的投怀送抱竟然能够让你这么害怕——我不是想对你的记忆有什么点评，只是我有些失望你的抵抗居然只是出于对这段记忆的反感，而不是真心实意想要拒绝我的进入。”  
Harry发现自己无言以对，因为对方说的完全正确。  
“用你的脑子抵抗我，不需要用魔杖。”Snape叮嘱。  
我怎么能够做到去拒绝你呢？Harry有些难过地想，我恨不得将我自己赤裸裸全部摊开给你看。“我该怎么做呢？”他的声音带着些消极。  
“闭上眼睛，”Harry深吸了一口气，然后照办，“排除杂念，Potter，”他听到Snape冷冷的声音，抑制不住自己委屈的情绪，“丢开所有的感情，”对这个男人感情像是浸入骨髓的毒药，无时不刻侵扰他的神经，对他来说，丢开对Snape的感情，比起丢掉自己的性命还难，“约束自己，集中思想，”Harry努力克制自己，不去回忆，不去思考，不去感觉，“再来，我数到三……一——二——三——摄神取念！”

一个黑色的蛇型印记蜷在他的掌根；两个不知道哪个年级的男孩在树下唇舌纠缠；黑色的巨龙向他喷出火焰；塞德里克躺在阴暗的墓地，两眼无神地瞪着他……“不要——”他又跪在地上，觉得脑子疼的要炸裂，像是有人要把它从头盖骨中抽出来一样。  
“起来！”Snape厉声地说，“起来！你没有努力，你让我看到你所害怕的记忆，等于在给我武器！”  
Harry站了起来，他喘着气，觉得实在是太痛苦了，好像自己被一层一层地揭开，快要接近他核心的秘密了。  
“我，我努力了——可是，可是我还是做不到。”他的声音里有些崩溃。  
“那你很容易被黑魔他利用！”Snape残酷地说，“骄傲的、感情用事的傻瓜们，不会控制自己的感情，沉溺在悲伤的回忆中，让自己那么容易受刺激——软弱的人，他们在他的魔力面前不堪一击，他要侵入你的思想易如反掌，Potter！”  
是，我当然软弱，谁在自己感情面前不软弱？Harry眼里的悲伤快得Snape来不及捕捉。  
“我，我尽力。”Harry撇开头，在控制好自己的情绪之前不去看那个男人。  
“克制好你的情感，管好你的大脑！我们再来！准备！摄神取念！”Snape举起了自己的魔杖。

一个装满了华丽衣饰的衣橱；达力躺在女贞街不远的小巷子里被摄魂怪靠近后昏迷在地上；一个和他有着如出一辙的绿眼睛的女孩面无表情地将裙子系在脖子上的带子解开 *；他和韦斯莱先生在一条没有窗户的走廊上疾行，离走廊尽头的黑门越来越近，Harry想要进去，可是韦斯莱先生将他领向左边，走下石阶……  
“我知道了！”他发现自己又扑到在地上，伤疤针扎地痛。可他却感到了一种疑惑得以解答的喜悦。但是这时候他才后知后觉地发现情况似乎有点不对。  
Harry撑起身子，发现Snape举着魔杖瞪着他，这次似乎是对方主动撤回了魔咒。  
“怎么回事，Potter？”他盯着Harry的眼神让Harry确定自己必须谨慎回答。  
“那条，那条走廊！”Harry装傻充愣，不过这的确也是需要关注的一个重点，“神秘事务司里面有什么，先生？”  
“你为什么问这个？”Snape缓缓地问。  
“因为，”Harry小心地瞅着Snape的脸色，“我看到那条走廊，在我的梦里，我几个月内都梦到它——我忽然意识到，它通向神秘事务司，我想，黑魔王或许渴望从那里得到什么——”  
“神秘事务司里面有许多东西，没有几样是你搞得懂的，而且，都不关你的事，懂吗，Potter？”  
Harry微微地点头，眼神乱瞟。  
“那么，现在回答我的另一个问题，你和那个女孩什么关系？”Harry在心里叫苦连连。  
“没有什么关系，先生。”他绞尽脑汁，“我……我只是那天没有想到那里有人，我发现那里有人我就立刻走开了！”Harry说的情真意切，像是真的是这么一回事。  
“我以为霍格沃茨的男女生的盥洗室是做了区分的。”Snape明显没有这么快就放过他。  
“因为那里一般都没有人，而男生的盥洗室还要再下一层楼，我实在——”Harry故作轻松地耸肩。  
Snape盯了他半天，像是在怀疑他话语里的真实性。  
“星期三同一时间过来，我们继续练习。”Harry知道自己逃过一劫。  
“好的。”他简单地回答，这是他少有的想要如此快地离开Snape的办公室的时候。  
“每天晚上睡觉之前要排除一切情感——使你的头脑变得空白而平静，明白吗？”Snape收起自己的魔杖。  
“明白。”Harry眨眼，他的脚尖碾着地板。  
“小心，Potter，我会知道你有没有练习的。”  
“是。”Harry将书包甩到自己的肩膀上，小步快走着往门口挪动。开门的时候他回头看了一眼，Snape背对着Harry，将自己的思想从冥想盆挑出来，放回脑子里。

  
门被敲响了。  
“进来。”Snape发话。  
女孩的身影从门缝溜了进来。  
“我的教授，您这个时间竟然还在批改作业，这可不像是您的风格。”女孩的指尖随意拨弄了那叠未改完的羊皮纸的边缘，但是很快就放过了它们。  
“今晚的大部分时间被一个鲁莽的小子给占用了。”Snape手上不停，“我快以为你已经忘了你还有一位可怜的教授。”  
“教授您是在冲我抱怨吗？”女孩将手撑在下巴上，将自己的视线同Snape相交。  
“事实上，我更为好奇的是，你和我们的救世主有什么关系。”他像是随口一问，Harry却知道这个男人的疑心病有多么严重。  
“呃，非要说的话，为数不多的朋友吧。”她也像是没有那么地认真在回答，“说起来，第一次见面的经历可着实没有那么愉快。”她用着调笑的语气，在snap看不到的地方，她的背绷得紧紧的。  
“哦？”Snape放下羽毛笔，好整以暇地看着她。  
“您知道，我的——晚上的爱好——而我们的救世主似乎，那天晚上太过于相信自己的同学们的遵纪守己，两个校规违反爱好者的不慎碰面罢了，”她手指搭在嘟起自己的嘴唇上，“您就当作不知道这回事吧，毕竟我答应了对方要保密的。”女孩将抱着魔药教授的胳膊晃了两下。  
Snape近乎要心软了。  
“但我不能够当作不知道你在另一个男性面前宽衣解带这件事。”Snape的嘴角挑出一个毫无温度的微笑。  
女孩嗔怒地皱脸，“您可真不信任我，”她一屁股坐在魔药教授的大腿上，男人下意识地环住她的腰，Harry在心里露出一个胜利的微笑，“我可是一见到他就拿魔杖将他打了出去。”  
她洋洋得意，“救世主又怎么样？最后不还是向我跪地求饶。”  
Snape心里积攒的些微薄怒在此刻烟消云散，“所以听起来，我该为你的威风鼓掌？”  
“呃，”女孩的脸红了，她的视线在男人的嘴唇上游移了一下，她不自觉地咬了咬自己饱满的下唇，“我，我不要鼓掌……我只想要……”  
“想要？”Snape配合地重复了一遍用以反问。  
“想要这个……”女孩凑上来，将萦绕在自己心头一整晚的念头付诸实践。  
唇舌交缠的粘腻水声，从体内泛出一阵阵的热气，如浪潮拍击。女孩搂住男人的脖子，将他压向自己，她的腿弯不自觉在魔药教授的腰侧摩梭，被忍无可忍的男人一把抓在手里。  
“我以为你知道你在做什么？”女孩呼吸急促地被男人搂在怀里，Snape不得不将她强制固定在自己的怀里好让自己平静下来。  
Harry在来之前，将自己的xing器用女性的紧身裤袜裹在腹股沟，这样，即使拿手去摸，下ti处也和女人一样一片平坦。但是这不代表他不会bo起。  
女孩的表情在魔药教授视线的盲区，似是痛苦似是愉悦，“我当然知道，我渴望您。”  
Snape低下头，两双颜色迥异的眼睛对在一起，“你这是已经做好什么觉悟了吗？你要知道，即使作为你的教授，可我的本质依然是一个成年的男性。”他目光中尽是危险。  
“当然不是现在，”女孩故作单纯地眨眼，“我可不能让您犯罪。”  
Snape不屑嗤笑。  
女孩在气息平静后从男人的怀里直起身子，“您不能对我做什么，但是我可以呀。”她拿膝盖蹭了一下男人的胯间，然后快速地闪身要离开。  
魔药教授眼睛眯起，他手疾眼快地将那个胆大妄为的女孩一把搂了回来，“这是在挑衅我的威严吗？”  
“不，绝对没有。”女孩收敛自己脸上的恣意，也故作严肃。  
Snape捕捉到了对方眼底的紧张，他叹了口气，低头在女孩露出的白皙ru肉上恶狠狠地咬了几口，“不要戏弄你的教授！否则……”他话语未竟，威胁的意味很浓。  
女孩忙不迭地乖巧点头。  
“话说，那是用来做什么的？”女孩眼神乱转，她像是想要转移话题一样。  
Snape顺着她的手指方向看去，眼神中的热度慢慢沉寂，“用来装载一些……痛苦的回忆。”  
女孩眼里流露出大大的困惑，但是Snape并没有为她解答。

  
Draco结束了级长巡视的职责，正要进入斯莱特林的休息室时，他忽然顿住脚步，“谁，滚出来！”他警惕地拿出自己的魔杖。  
女孩的身影从角落里走出，Draco的视线看得出对方嘴角红肿，而脖子胸部袒露出来的皮肤上带着几点红痕。  
他皱眉，“Potter。”Draco慢慢说出对方的身份。  
对方不说话，只是向他勾了勾手指。  
Draco站在原地迟疑了一下，便跟了上去。  
“所以，你终于决定向我坦白了？”他依靠在有求必应室那堆垫子上，斜睨着对方。  
女孩笑了笑，“你的确很聪明，Draco。”她不再压着自己的声线，而是属于Harry·Potter的声音。  
“虽然意料之中——但是求求你还是不要这样跟我讲话吧。”Draco一脸的惨不忍睹。  
Harry一把揪下了自己的长发，不好意思地笑了笑。  
“那么，你找我有什么事？”Draco并没有觉得这样有好多少，他一脸不容讨好，“我可不认为你良心发现，对于欺骗了我这件事心怀愧疚之类的。”  
“一个交易。”Harry举起一根手指。  
Draco摸着自己的下巴，“虽然我更加好奇你和我们的院长之间究竟发生了什么，不过，”他直起身子，审视对方，“愿闻其详。”

*：实际上是小哈在镜子中见到自己的场景

  



	27. Chapter 27

  
Chapter 27  


本章大量剧情改动  
\------------------------------------------------  
“我不认为这能够给我们带来什么利益。”卢修斯扬高了自己的眉梢，显露出一种极其苛刻的算计。  
“这的确称不上是什么好处，”女孩并不对他的态度感到不满，“我更愿意将其认为是一个机会。”  
“机会——哈，一个Malfoy本身就是最佳的猎手，我们自己自然会寻找时机。”卢修斯他眯起眼睛，手指搭在蛇头杖上轻轻抚摸。  
女孩将他的动作收入眼底，微微一笑，“如果，是救世主允诺的机会，那这是否足够划算？”  
卢修斯的眼神有一瞬间凝滞了一会，随即又恢复了最初的漫不经心，“救世主的小女朋友？格兰芬多的一丘之貉？你要知道，就算是魔法界人人追捧的救世主在我这可也讨不着什么好。”他的话语里有着些微的咬牙切齿。  
“家养小精灵*是纯血贵族古老的财富，但是财富的价值需要交易的流转才得以实现，否则毫无意义，”女孩气定神闲，她看到远处冲这里探头探脑的Draco，还有心思冲对方笑了笑，“我不是救世主的女朋友，但是我们之间的关系远比你想的要更加亲密，Draco知道。”  
“我当然信任我的儿子。”卢修斯皮笑肉不笑，“那么，这是怎样的一个机会？”  
“一个允许Malfoy双向选择的机会。”女孩满意地看见对方惊愕的眼神。  
卢修斯好长时间没有说话，他敛下眼神，过了好一会，“Malfoy们通常不会摇摆不定。”  
“所以在任何时候都能够使用它，只要你们觉得合适的时机，而我相信Malfoy们对于时机的把握。”她看起来非常笃定卢修斯会答应。  
“我需要知道你需要我们做什么。”卢修斯谨慎地看着眼前的女孩。  
“一个默认的、缄口不言的身份。”她也非常直接地道明自己的要求，“这对于Malfoy来说并不是一件做不到的事情。”  
“但这也不是一件容易的事情。”卢修斯揣摩着。  
女孩笑了出来，她的笑容十分灿烂，像是听到了什么笑话，“世界上没有白吃的午餐，大Malfoy先生，”她摸了摸垂在胸前的头发，看向了一旁的在阳光照耀下波光粼粼的湖面，“就算是投资，也需要本钱。在我这，空手套白狼这一套可是行不通的。”  
Draco的声音从远处传来，“院长，您来找我爸爸吗？”他的声音里带着些不为人知的急迫和显而易见的微大的音量。  
女孩不甚明显地皱眉，她转向卢修斯，“具体我会和Draco谈妥的。而我相信您对于Draco的能力也怀有信心。”  
铂金色长发的贵族像是想要再说些什么，但是却在下一刻紧紧地闭上了嘴，转向另一边露出一个刻意的微笑。  
来人的脚步像是没有想到这里有两个人一样，明显地顿了一下，“卢修斯，即使作为校董，也不代表你能够大摇大摆在学校里晃荡。”Snape的眼神瞟过站在一旁的女孩，没有露出什么情绪。  
“教授，”女孩迎着Snape走去，她的脸庞像是被阳光亲吻过的花瓣，“卢修斯叔叔只不过是来看望我和Draco。”  
Draco站在Snape的身后露出一个诧异的表情，但是看到自己的爸爸并没有对此有何表示，于是他只好沉默地站在一旁，减弱自己的存在感。  
“叔叔？”Snape发出了疑惑的鼻音，他重复了一遍这个称谓，看向卢修斯的眼神里不知是何种情绪。  
“远房亲戚。”卢修斯摆出一贯的傲慢的表情，女孩配合地点头。  
“不过是非常稀薄的血缘，”她亲亲密密地挽上Snape的胳膊，露出一个可称是苦恼的表情，“没想到这样还让卢修斯叔叔兴师动众的。”  
“在此之前，我可没有听说过你还有亲戚在学校里的。”Snape盯紧了卢修斯。  
“……茜茜让我来的。”卢修斯脸上露出一个非常浅的不情愿，Snape了然地收回了自己的眼神。  
“毕竟已经隔了很多代，我也不太愿意借着Malfoy家的大树荫庇，只是茜茜阿姨还是知道了这回事。”女孩的苦恼若有其事。  
卢修斯的视线在两人毫无阻隔的亲密无间上一扫而过，“看来，我回去之后，或许能够说服茜茜不必过于担心。”  
Snape将女孩纳入自己的臂弯处，“不劳费心。”

“……他俩？”卢修斯在两人走远之后，木着一张脸问自己的儿子。  
Draco有些沉痛地点头。  
卢修斯露出不可理喻的表情“嘶”了一声，但是随即又陷入沉思，“如果她和Severus是这种关系，他可不会这么容易就上钩，这可不是什么聪明人的行为。”  
Draco嗤笑出声，他想起这人的真实身份，“您不需要担心，这和我们无关。”  
“但你不能保证Severus之后不会跟我们一起算账。”卢修斯面含怜悯地望着自己的儿子。  
“……起码在轮到我们之前，我们取得了胜利——属于Malfoy的胜利。”Draco笃定地得出结论。  
“说的不错。”卢修斯赞许点头，“那么你是基于什么能够相信对方？”  
“准确地说，来自于救世主本人的允诺。”Draco认为自己的父亲能够明白。  
“本人？”  
“本人。”  
卢修斯无语凝噎，随即拍掌大笑，“精彩，精彩极了！”

  
Snape没有走的很快，准确的说，是走的极慢。  
“教授？”女孩在前头停下脚步，不解地回头。  
“所以，你甚至不惜搭上Malfoy这条大船？”他距离女孩几步远，阳光从走廊的窗户洒落在地板上，在两人之间画出一道极宽的间隔。  
“您在说什么？”她看起来迷惑极了。  
“你许给了卢修斯什么好处，让他来配合你？”Snape难得在白天的时候认真审视对方。她看起来美得惊人，一种蓬勃的生命力在她的体内焕发，像是挂在枝头最饱满的果子，内在的馥郁好像下一秒就要涨裂逸散开，引来蜂蝶的沾染。  
“何出此言？”她看起来像是被这个问题惊呆了。  
“时机。”他不相信世界上有如此巧合之事，在自己要求对方坦白时——彼此对于这种坦白究竟意味着什么有一种心照不宣——就能够有一种说法自然地出现在自己的面前。  
她沉吟了一会，“如果您质疑的是这血缘关系的真假，我不会畏惧于任何血缘魔法的检验。”她的笑容有些苍白，“我实在不明白您想要的是什么。”  
Snape有几秒没有说话，然后缓慢地开口，“我无意责怪你什么，”他不知道是在怀疑对方还是在怀疑自己，他犹豫了一下，“坦白地说，或许是一切都太过于顺利而令人感到不真实，而据我对卢修斯的了解，他在亲缘关系上的坚持有着纯血贵族一贯的骄傲。”  
“您不信任我。”她避开Snape的问题，但又尖锐地指出了另一个问题。  
“我尝试过。”Snape不是那种会被皮相迷惑的人，他更想拿刀剖开对方，去看看这副皮囊下是否有能够与外表相匹配的灵魂。  
“而很显然，您的努力是微不足道的。”她难得在Snape的面前显示出了一种咄咄逼人，“事到如今，让我们换一种说法——您何以笃定，我会为了您与大Malfoy先生，我的叔叔，做交易？”她踩着步子靠近Snape，带着压迫的气势，“我并非对于您的感情有什么动摇，但是显而易见的事实是，你我对于彼此的关系都有选择权。”Snape明白她说的选择权是怎么一回事，他的嘴角僵硬地抿紧了。  
“很显然，与Malfoy带有利益性的接触不会给我带来什么好处，比起只是得到一个冠冕堂皇的身份而言。或者——您只是想要赌一赌自己在我的心里占了多大的分量吗，教授？”她眼角含笑，她的美丽和措辞都具有相当的分量，沉甸甸地压在Snape的心上。  
他向来在她的面前输的一败涂地。  
“我很抱歉。”Snape最后这样说，“我只是……”他艰难地组织词汇。  
“我只希望您以后不要再质疑您在我心中的地位。”她驯从地倚靠在对方的怀里。  
Snape张嘴正要说些什么，却有喧闹人声传来。  
“下课了。”女孩侧耳，她在其他人涌进这条走廊之前，在Snape的嘴角留下轻吻，“再见，我的教授。”她像是一只翩跹的蝴蝶毫无任何违和感地融入那些进入那条走廊的学生们中消失不见，留下美梦的幻影。  
魔药教授在原地伫立，随后才迈开步伐。

“我爸爸让我告诉你，最近将会有大事要发生。”Draco坐在有求必应室那堆高高的垫子上，居高临下地对Harry说。  
“能有什么大事呢？”Harry最近依然饱受噩梦的折磨，他尽管按照Snape要求的清空了大脑，但是说实话他经常性地感到头疼欲裂，“这是希望我去转告邓布利多吗？”他怀疑的眼神投向Draco。  
“我只负责告诉你，至于你要怎么做，这就跟我们无关了。”Draco挑剔的眼神扫视周围，“所以你们所谓的训练，就是在这样的地方？”  
“什么大事？”Harry无视对方忽然发作的毛病。  
“摄魂怪投靠了黑魔王。”  
Harry揉着自己额角的手顿住了，“什么？”他怀疑自己的听力。  
“呆在阿兹卡班的摄魂怪，没有听错，就是那群恶心人的玩意儿，它们投靠了黑魔王。”Draco脸上也是显而易见的暴躁。  
Harry急匆匆地想要往外赶，却又被Draco一把叫住，“等等——”  
他不得不又停下脚步，“我需要告诉邓布利多。”他的脸上写满了焦急。  
“你们现在就算想要做什么也来不及了。”Harry意识到Draco说的是实话，“但我也还是需要——”  
“你还是先考虑近在眼前的问题，乌姆里奇已经不知道从哪里知道你们私下聚众授课，最近正在憋着劲呢，她旁敲侧击了我好几回，每次都被我推搪回去了。”Draco从垫子上跳下来，敲了敲Harry的肩膀，“你最近可别犯在她手上。”  
Harry愣在原地，Draco又说，“不是所有人都适合保守秘密，多观察你的那些同学们吧。”  
Draco的身影消失在视野中时，Harry才像是刚刚反应过来一样，往邓布利多的办公室跑去。

  
“小Malfoy先生真的是这样告诉你的？”邓布利多的眼睛在半月形的镜片后闪动。  
Harry用力点头，他咽下一口唾沫，“千真万确。”  
邓布利多穿着他缀满了星星的睡衣，在室内踱步，走到一半，“这么晚了，或许牛奶更加适合正在发育的孩子。”他用魔杖点了点，一杯牛奶在Harry的面前出现。  
Harry心焦如焚，他才不想在这个时候喝什么牛奶，但是在邓布利多毋庸置疑的眼神下，还是端在手里喝了一口。  
邓布利多这才继续，“我假设你和Snape教授的大脑封闭术课依然进行的顺利？”  
Harry不明白他的用意，为什么到了现在还要说这些，“是的。”他勉强地点头。  
“噢，Harry，不要怪一个老人家的啰嗦，毕竟这涉及接下来我需要告诉你的事情。”Harry不解地看着邓布利多，他预感自己或许将要接触到一些之前其他人都瞒着他的事情了。  
“什么？巴蒂·克劳奇？他不是死了吗？”Harry记得在三强争霸赛的时候，他就已经被自己的儿子给杀死了。  
“这只不过是对外如此宣称，你给小巴蒂·克劳奇的活点地图，确实差点要了他父亲的性命，”Harry眼里流露出一些愧疚，而这一点马上被邓布利多给捕捉了，“不要责怪自己，Harry，我们的能力只能够管好自己能够做什么，对于他人的行为，我们通常情况下都是无能为力的——或许你应该感谢克鲁姆先生。”  
“他？他那天不是被击晕了过去吗？”Harry努力回忆。  
“他只是看起来像是晕过去了，”邓布利多乐呵呵地说，“这是他的请求，他不希望自己介入英国魔法部的内部事务，在小巴蒂·克劳奇要杀了他父亲的时候，克鲁姆先生出手悄悄救下了对方。”  
“可是珀西……”Harry的脑袋转的很快，“所以他没怎么被问责就调到福吉身边——”  
邓布利多赞许的点头，“他始终坚定地与我们站在一起，”他拿下眼镜擦了擦，重新带了上去，“只是有些对不起莫莉和亚瑟……但我希望他们能够理解。”  
Harry不由得对邓布利多感到更加地敬佩，但他还有不解，“那么在此之前，为什么不能够让克劳奇先生替我们告诉大家，伏地魔回来了这一个事实呢？”  
“克劳奇先生毕竟遭受了半年的非人对待，而且克鲁姆先生只是救下了他的性命，而不能保证他的健康，在此之前，他都一直接受我们严密的保护。而这一次，我们一直在等待的时机终于快要到来。”邓布利多看起来对此心里有数。  
“这是一个秘密吗？”  
“很快就不会是了。”邓布利多坐回自己的凳子上，忽然凑近了Harry，换了一个话题，“我很高兴你能和小Malfoy先生有一致的诉求。”  
“呃——”Harry不是很确定自己是否应该向邓布利多坦白，但是邓布利多的智慧无人可匹敌。  
“就是这么一回事。”他最终还是向邓布利多和盘托出。  
“一个身份。”须发皆白的老人自顾自地沉思着，Harry也不出言打搅对方，他盯着那堆银器飘出的白烟出神，忽然邓布利多出言，“你是出于什么的考虑呢，Harry？”  
Harry觉得老人的目光简直能够看透自己的内心，他张张嘴，又阖上，不知道要怎么说，“我需要另一个身份去行动。”他谨慎地开口。  
“那么我想你也很明白自己应该做什么，”邓布利多露出一个微笑，“不要让爱我们的人伤心，通向真相的道路永远是扑朔迷离的，而到了终点，或许你会发现它不美，甚至是丑陋的，”他的目光忽然飘得非常远，“但是我们唯一能够做到的是，用最温柔的方式去揭开它。”  
Harry似懂非懂。  
“去睡觉吧，孩子，”邓布利多下了逐客令，“接下来就是我们大人的战场了，现在给你的命令就是，睡觉。”

第二天的《预言家日报》引发了Hermione的尖叫，周围的人都朝他们看。  
Harry将头挤过来，占满头版的十张黑白照片——阿兹卡班发生大越狱了。  
而底下是福吉焦头烂额地接受采访的照片，他将一切罪名都推到了小天狼星的头上。  
“他还能怎么办，”Hermione阴阳怪气地说，“他能说‘对不起，邓布利多提醒过我，阿兹卡班的摄魂怪随时可能投靠伏地魔。’他甚至花了六个月的时间跟大家说Harry跟邓布利多是骗子——早干什么去了？”  
Harry盯着上面那个油腻发福的男人，忽然明白了邓布利多所说的时机究竟是什么。  
只不过在此之前，他必须应付掉今天的大脑封闭术课程。  
Harry跪在地上，努力地清空自己的大脑，他刚刚又被迫重温了一堆他都不知道还储存着的幼年记忆，大部分都是达力那伙人对他的羞辱。  
“最后的那个画面是什么？”Snape站着，目光俯视他。  
“什么，我表哥逼着我站到马桶上的那个吗？”Harry喘着气。  
“不是，”Snape轻声地说，“你手上拿着什么？女人的裙子？”  
Harry觉得自己的肺好像有几分钟停止工作了，但是实际上只是一瞬间的事情。他慢慢地爬起来，喘着粗气，“我不记得了。你看到的很多，我自己都没有印象了。”  
Snape盯着他看了一会，“虽然你这两个月的时间内有了那么一小点的进步，但是不要以为这样就能够在我的面前撒谎。”  
Harry没有说话，只是抬起头，紧紧攥住自己的魔杖，示意Snape可以继续了。  
魔药教授刁难地眯起眼睛，“摄神取念！”  
巨怪举起了自己的大棒子；蛇怪发出的嘶嘶声；追在他和Ron身后巨大的蜘蛛……他同时看到Snape的脸在他的面前盯着他看，Harry甚至不知道自己什么时候发射出了一个盔甲护身，Snape向后踉跄了一下，他的魔杖向上飞起，远离了Harry——突然Harry脑子里充满了陌生的记忆—— 一个鹰钩鼻的男人在朝一个畏缩的女人吼叫，一个黑头发的小男孩在角落里哭泣；一个头发油腻腻的少年独自坐在黑暗的卧室里，用魔杖指着天花板射苍蝇；一个瘦骨嶙峋的男孩想骑上一把乱跳的扫帚，旁边一个女孩在笑他——“够了！”  
Harry感到胸口被猛推了一把，他踉踉跄跄地倒退了几步，撞在墙边的一个架子上，什么东西咔嚓一声碎了。Snape在微微颤抖，脸色煞白。  
Harry袍子后面湿了，他刚才撞破了一个瓶子，里面一个黏糊糊的东西在渐渐流干的魔药中旋转。  
“恢复如初!”Snape嘶声说，瓶子又合上了，“啊，Potter——这倒是个进步——”Snape微微喘着气，摆正了冥想盆，好像在检查他上课前存进去的那些思想还在不在。“我不记得叫你用铁甲咒，但它无疑是有效的。”  
Harry没说话，他觉得说什么都有危险。他知道自己刚才闯进了Snape的记忆，看到了Snape小时候的情景。他心里很不舒服，想到那个看着父母吵架而哭泣的小男孩此刻正站在他面前，眼里带着如此强烈的憎恨。  
“再来一次，怎么样?”Snape说。  
Harry一阵恐惧：他猜到他要为刚才的事付出代价。两人隔着桌子站好，Harry感到这次清空大脑要困难得多。“数到三，”Snape说着再次举起魔杖，“一—— 二—— ”  
一百个摄魂怪向他扑来；从几百英尺的高空急速坠落的失重感；一个氤氲水汽的浴室，涨红变大的器官在手里进出……不——你不能看！Harry抗拒的想法从未如此强烈，但是还是太迟了——有男孩的声音，带着缱绻的鼻音轻轻呻吟和闷哼，“Snape教授……”  
Snape主动收回了魔咒，沉默地站在他的面前。  
一时间，房间里只剩下Harry喘气的声音。

*：Harry从卢修斯手里解放了家养小精灵多比。

  



	28. 无责任番外——隐身

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文无关

  
Chapter 28  


道/具、自/渎情节  
是车  
同样正文无关  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Snape终于研制成功了隐身药水。这是他支付了极高代价从翻倒巷的商人手中取得的为数不多的隐形兽的毛发制作的。  
他将药水饮下，闭上眼睛坐在椅子上静静等待药效的发挥。  
待他再睁开眼睛，就发现就算是自己也见不着自己的躯干，令他非常得意的是自己的魔药连袍子都能够一起隐消痕迹，据说这是品相完美的魔药才能出现的特征。毕竟，他可不想裸着身体在霍格沃茨里面游荡。  
当然，毕竟袍子不是身体的一部分，它之所以能够也一起隐形在于魔药效力从毛孔中看不见地溢散开，所以失效的时候也一定是袍子先出现痕迹。  
Snape打算去试试自己的魔药究竟效果如何。  
他先去了斯莱特林们的宿舍。  
毕竟是自己的学院，他走的熟门熟路，小蛇们几乎都进入了梦乡，而主张以贵族自称的那一小部分更是就连睡觉的时候保持着端正的仪态，他将个别睡得连肚皮都翻出来的小蛇们盖好被子，然后满意地离开了。  
除了在Draco的房间，他刚刚利用自己的权限打开房门，悄无声息地进入时，Draco立马警觉地回头，“谁！”Snape看了一眼，他正在给自己的爸爸写信。哼，卢修斯的崽子。他在心里默念，可连他都不知道自己的嘴角有一丝赞许的微笑。  
他走出了斯莱特林的范围，觉得自己不能浪费这魔药的效果。  
他不想去格兰芬多，那里充满了蠢狮子们的臭味，而拉文克劳与赫夫帕夫更是无趣。  
Snape摇摇头，看样子还是回到地窖好了。但他很快就看到了那个，熟悉的背影。  
他挑眉看着女孩匆忙的背影，发觉她的后面不知何时长出了一条蓬松毛绒的大尾巴，随着女孩步伐翘高着一晃一晃。  
虽然速度不减，但是稍微躬着背，没有脚步声，却有着较平时剧烈的喘息声。  
有趣。  
他脑海里立马燃起了对魔药材料的收集癖，于是也跟了上去，希望自己能够撞见一些非同寻常的场面。  
Harry狐疑地停下脚步，他猛地转头，背后空无一人，只有擦得锃亮的盔甲反射着月亮冷冷的光。  
错觉吧？他想，继续抬起了自己的脚步。但体内的感官在提醒他最好更快一点。  
Snape站在离对方五步远的距离，看着女孩脸上狐疑与困惑地表情，他得说，对方真是出乎他意料地敏锐。  
待到女孩再次迈出自己的脚步，他才又慢慢跟上去。

女孩很快到了八楼，Snape看见她在巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯对面走了三次，出现了一道门。  
事情越来越有趣了。他想。  
Harry进入后准备关门的时候，一道风刮了进来。  
他没有在意那么多，将门关上后就直接将自己安置在了床上。  
Snape反而是出乎意料地震惊了一下，这间屋子内的布置完全跟自己的卧室一模一样。  
如果不是他非常确定自己是跟着这个女孩到了八楼，而自己的卧室也绝对没有另一扇自己不知道的门，那他真的会怀疑这个女孩进入的是他的房间。  
女孩并没有像Snape想的那样很快就显出原形什么的。  
Snape打量着对方，才发现这个女孩只是草草地拿一件丝质睡袍裹住自己，只有中间一条腰带固定住而已，那条尾巴从背后的开叉处冒了出来。  
Snape自顾自找了张椅子坐下，他在等待着女孩在他面前现出自己的真面目。  
毕竟也不是没有具有魔法生物血统的巫师有返祖迹象的。他漫不经心地猜测着会是哪一种惊喜。  
但是这个房间的布局依然令他十分地在意。他用手撑着下巴看着在床上翻滚的女孩。

Harry当然知道这里只不过是他心心念念的魔药教授的房间的复制品罢了，但是他依旧像一条小狗一样在被窝里胡乱嗅着，仿佛这样就能够找到一丝属于男人的气息。  
床上的女孩弯着腰拱起身，摸索着，然后随意抓了一个枕头夹在腿间。然后伸出手将被子裹到自己的身上。  
像一个茧一样裹了起来。  
Harry将枕头夹在自己的腿间摩擦着。  
身后的异物一跳一跳，从格兰芬多的塔楼走到这里已经耗尽了他所有的力气。  
不过感谢魔法世界，他才能够让自己身后的东西不要掉出来。  
他全身被包裹着，在这个名为“Severus·Snape的房间”内，用于男人同款的被子将自己包的严严实实有一种被男人包围的感觉。  
女孩只留出一颗头在被子外，黑发凌乱地散落在深绿的床单上有一种配色的和谐，她双眼迷离，眼神对着Snape的方向，嘴唇由于牙齿一张一合的蹂躏而显现出一种深玫瑰色，不断吸气。  
Snape能够看到女孩的一只手，洁白纤细的手指紧紧抓着深色的被单，圆润的指尖由于用力，在白与淡粉之间渐变，不断的放松与抓紧，薄薄的皮肤下透出青色的血管缠绕骨骼，这种撞色同样令人赏心悦目。  
而另一只手，在看不到的地方动作，令整个被窝发出一种节奏的起伏。Snape表情微妙，这种节奏令他有了一些属于成年人的联想。  
Harry能够感觉被自己夹在腿间的枕头已经湿了大半，可他依旧觉得不得要领。他难耐地喘息了一声，像是猫叫一样的声音令他自己也都羞红了脸。  
女孩伸出小巧的舌尖舔了舔自己微微发干的嘴唇，带着一种莹润的亮色，然后她咬住了被子的一角。表情隐忍，像是在遭遇什么非人的折磨。  
室内的气温似乎在慢慢变高。  
Snape不适地扯了扯自己的衣领。  
女孩咬住的那角被子已经被自己的涎液弄湿了一角。她将另一只手也伸入被窝，再次出现时已经水光淋漓，指缝间牵出丝丝缕缕黏腻液体。  
她似乎也被这些液体所惊吓，先是愣了一会，“这也太多了…”她像是有些困扰地抱怨。然后她松开了自己咬住的那角被子，将指尖塞入自己的嘴里舔了舔。  
明明是她自己做出这种淫糜而放荡的动作，但脸上却带着一种不谙世事的天真，令整个画面带着一种不自知的下流。  
Snape皱眉，觉得自己似乎误解了什么。  
“味道好奇怪。”女孩伸出手指，那些液体在她没有来得及舔掉的情况下滴落到了被单上，映出一朵朵湿润的花。  
包裹在被子里实在太热了，她将自己的头发撩到一旁，已经有那么几缕黏在她的脖子上。而随着她的动作，被子逐渐滑落，露出她大半个人，而睡袍的带子早就由于她在被子里的动作而松开，微微敞开的衣襟若隐若现着女孩一边白皙丰满的胸部。顶上粉嫩的乳尖随着乳房的晃荡在衣物的边缘与深绿的被子摩挲而渐渐挺立。  
Snape像是被灼伤似的别开眼去。他开始后悔自己走入这个房间。  
女孩将被子撩到腰间，夹着自己腿间的枕头，翻转了个身让自己仰躺在床上，黑发披散在她的胸前，但是睡袍的衣襟随着她的动作已经完全敞开，黑色的发与白皙细腻的肌肤在薄黄的灯光下泛出一种包含诱惑的色彩。  
她看起来就像是一颗被打开了一半的糖果。  
Snape这样想。  
女孩的鼻尖泛出一点点微小的汗珠，伴随着的还有从鼻腔里慢慢呼出的、带着氤氲的体温的柔软鼻息。她一只手隐没在被子中，另一只手捂在自己的嘴巴上，像是要避免自己发出太大的声响。在被子中的那只手的动作——作为一个成年人，尤其是一个心智健全的成年人，Snape完全知道这意味着什么。  
他抬眸看了一眼紧紧关闭的房门，觉得似乎没有办法在不惊动女孩的情况下离开。  
女孩眯着眼睛，饱含水汽的眼眸里分明没有映照出任何人的身影，Snape却觉得它直直地对着自己的位置，尤其在女孩最后关头溢出的一声叹息里，“Severus…”  
Snape不得不怀疑对方是否知道自己的存在，但是他知道自己的隐身药水有多成功，而他本身也对自己隐匿气息的本领十分得意。他确定这个女孩是看不到自己的。  
那么现在只有那个他不愿意去面对的解释了。  
床上的女孩忽然有了大的动作，她坐起来，将那个枕头从自己的腿间抽了出来——Snape眼尖地看见上面有一滩带着光亮色泽的水渍。  
她从被窝里面爬出，睡袍已经全然解开，只是松松垮垮地挂在她的身上，她背对着Snape，而男人通过想象都能够知道前面是怎样一副美好的景色。  
那条尾巴。Snape看见那条引诱着他尾随的尾巴，眸色随着尾巴尖的晃动而加深。  
Harry有些后悔自己为什么要一时心血来潮去玩弄那个尾巴状的玩具。否则他原本应该在宿舍里面快活地睡着觉，而不是在这里想着那个老男人自渎。  
Snape终于看到女孩要开始处理自己的尾巴。  
她背对着Snape，跪坐在自己的脚上，睡袍贴身垂坠的材质将令她腰部下压折出的优美的曲线原原本本地还原。女孩握住了自己的尾巴，然后往外一扯——  
一颗红色的、如卵大的珠子随着动作从被撩开的衣袍处，在深粉色穴肉的挤压下慢慢吐露出来。  
Snape万万没有想到竟然是这样的一种局面。他一边是一种尴尬与懊悔，但另一边却觉得从刚刚就令他感到闷热的温度慢慢在他的体内燃烧起来。  
取出一颗珠子似乎就令女孩感到崩溃，Snape看见女孩像是撑不住这种跪坐的姿势，用手前撑着往前爬，但是那颗已经被取出来的珠子却自己又慢慢挤入女孩的体内。她的大腿颤抖着，形状姣好的小腿却紧紧绞着。  
Snape终于知道女孩身后的尾巴为什么一直都会自己晃动了。因为它本来就会动。  
女孩将自己的屁股高高地撅着，前半身已经没有力气完全趴到床上去了。她徒劳地用手去将自己身后的珠子拽出，但是每当拽出一两颗的时候由于过于刺激不得不停下喘息一两声的时候，珠子又自己慢慢挤回体内，看起来完全就是一个少女的淫乱自渎。  
她似乎已经有些神志不清，Snape可以看到她的泪水与涎液糊了一脸，灼热的喘息与轻微的啜泣声，一下一下地砸在他的心上。  
他知道现在是自己离开的最好时机，但是不知道为什么，眼前的场景像是一条绳索将他牢牢拴在原地。  
Harry从刚刚就一直有一种被人给窥视的感觉，但是在他的视野里，根本没有人。但那样的视线如附骨之疽一样一寸寸地从他的身上刮过，令他的感官更为刺激。柔软的肠壁鲜明地感知体内异物的蠕动，仿佛像是真的一样。  
它们慢慢地从自己的敏感点碾过，用一种不容拒绝的力度、缓慢而精准。快感的累积是一件漫长的事，直到他最后用力地绞紧肠壁，努力地让那串珠子不要再在自己的体内运动，而只是抵着令他颤栗的一点。  
Snape看到女孩开始浑身止不住地颤抖，抽泣声越发明显，夹杂在其中的还有几声含混的“教授”、“Snape”…她十指紧紧拽着床单，无力地侧卧在与魔药教授同款的大床上。  
而这时那条在Snape看来颤动不已的尾巴，才慢慢地一颗、一颗地从被摩擦成艳丽色泽的穴口处慢慢被挤出。Snape惊讶地发现越藏在里面的珠子就越是大颗，穴口的颜色就被撑得越是发白，他真是难以想象女孩是如何将它们塞进自己的体内。透明的液体顺着挤出的珠子一同滴落得床单湿了一大片，连同腿间都是一片湿滑。  
Harry闭着眼睛算着还有几颗珠子能够结束今晚刺激而迷乱的经历。他揉按着自己酸胀的小腹，高潮的快感还令他的肠壁时不时抽动一下。他现在终于明白杂志上对这款情趣玩具的评分为何如此之高了。  
忽然，他感觉那串珠子似乎被用力扯了一下，然后就是以一种不容他反驳的力度狠狠地又将它们塞了进来——  
他吓得立刻睁开了眼，却只能看到眼前一片模糊的黑色衣袍飘动。  
是鬼魂吗？Harry来不及思考，他撩着自己的衣袍就往前面爬——那欲盖弥彰的衣料多多少少给了他微不足道的安全感。  
但在下一秒却又被扯着脚踝拽了回去。  
那是一双有热度的手。  
可这人是谁？他甚至看不到这人的脸与四肢，可是触感说明了存在。  
“你是谁！”女孩恼怒地大喊，“该死的你别碰我！”Snape倒想要笑出声，他可是完完全全地了解了这副看似圣洁威不可侵的身躯下藏着一个多么淫乱的灵魂。  
Harry现在终于知道那视线不是自己的错觉。他简直快要哭出声，在自己的眼皮子底下居然有人看到了…  
女孩的眼眶里盈满泪水，却倔强地盯着那应该是属于一个人头部的位置——Snape看她对自己大声警告，“不要让我知道你是谁，否则我会要你的命！”他想起刚刚对方在情迷意乱时不慎溢出的那几声关于自己的关键词。  
Snape只用力扣住女孩的下巴，将那张叫嚣着绝对不会放过自己的嘴堵上。  
毕竟刚刚经历了一场激烈的、与串珠搏斗的高潮，并且那串没有及时排出去的珠子又开始兴风作浪，女孩无可奈何地被人欺压，但是传来的不仅是属于男性特有的压倒性的气势，还有属于魔药教授的气息。  
她挣扎着想要看清楚眼前人的模样——自然是无果，但是对方的衣物却开始显现出清晰的轮廓。可在这时，对方却挑起那条被她遗忘在一侧的睡袍腰带遮住了她的眼睛。  
她自然是挣扎着不肯就范，可是连凌乱的睡袍都成为了对方制住她肢体的工具。  
Harry感觉自己的手被对方不知用何种方法将自己的手缠的死紧。他的下身此刻被暴露了出来。  
“咦？”他听到对方疑惑的声音，Harry支着耳朵想要辨别。  
但是另一只手已经摸上了她，不，现在应该叫他了，的胸部。  
Snape拨开男孩身上凌乱的长发，露出高耸的胸部，这种同时带有男性与女性性征的身体显出一种割裂却又奇异的美感。  
他毫不留情地捻弄着男孩不知通过何种方法丰满的胸部，丰盈的乳肉从他的指缝中溢出，随着他的用力留下红色的指痕，乳尖也在他的逗弄下挺立，被他时不时轻轻地拽一拽，放开时漾出一阵乳波。  
Snape低头，在细嫩的乳肉上轻轻一吸就留下一个鲜红的印记，他满意地舔了舔柔软的肌肤。  
他的注意力转移到男孩的下身。那个部位由于刚刚男孩在被窝中的撸动而残留着些微的黏液，Snape灵巧的指尖挑开微微覆盖在其上的包皮，露出幼嫩的龟头，只需要用指腹轻轻摩擦——男孩就会溢出甜美的呻吟。  
他愉悦地又听了两声，然后将手放到那条尾巴上，漫不经心地拽两下，再塞回去，男孩就已经趴在他的身上止不住的喘息了。  
Snape感受到男孩在他的怀里发抖着，尤其是腰那块抖的厉害。  
魔药教授安抚地拍着对方的背部，细软滑嫩的肌肤以及凹陷进去的脊梁骨令他爱不释手。他在男孩逐渐放松的时候，才将那串珠子一把口气全部拉出。  
Harry的眼前闪过一道白光，他哆哆嗦嗦地在男人的怀里将自己蜷缩成一团，毕竟只是拿睡袍技巧性地一绑，被固定在背后的手已经逐渐被松开，但他已经不再想着去扯下遮在眼前的布条——不论是谁都好，他迷恋这一身与魔药教授相似到近乎一模一样的气息。  
“求你…”他的声音也打着颤。  
Snape沉默地将自己的器物塞入对方的体内，一下一下地，就如同刚刚那串被扯进扯出的珠子一般。  
真实的阴茎毕竟与玩具总是不同的。它有温度、勃发着生命力，它属于一个真人，而它在他的身体里。  
对方的柱头一下下精准打击在他最有感觉的部位，他高潮之后的肠道再一次食髓知味地被唤起了兴奋的感觉。Harry摸索着那上面虬结跳动的青筋，觉得自己体内已经被操成了对方的形状。  
这种想象令他兴奋不已，他开始主动攀附上对方的肩膀，粗糙的衣料、扣子、一下一下地摩擦着他的乳头。他仰着头追寻男人的嘴唇，努力将自己嵌入对方的体内，将对方吃的更深。Harry不知道这个男人是谁，但是他知道这个男人的腰十分有力。他知道对方连衣服都没有脱，而透过衣料传来的热度令他只想索取更多。  
“太酸了…”Harry只能在间隙间才流露出这一两声的抱怨，却很快就被男人吞吃入嘴里。Snape将男孩死死地搂在怀里，不顾他表情略显狂乱的挣扎，只将那股略显温凉的液体一阵阵拍击在男孩的体内。而很快，痉挛的肠道给了他抽离前最后的挽留。  
Harry半敛着眼眸，他昏昏欲睡之前只看见一个黑色的、穿着他最喜欢的人常穿的那身衣袍将他温柔抱起。  
待到他醒来之后，什么都没有变，只少了那一条带着尾巴的串珠。

  



	29. 无责任番外——拒绝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概就是被拒绝了之后打算自暴自弃结果最终还是在不知请情的情况下被教授教育了。

  


Snape不知道自己是否该愤怒。  
愤怒。这个词离他并不遥远。  
但是通常情况下他都能够很好地处理自己的情绪。但今天不行。  
尤其是这样一个场面下。  
他只不过照例来到翻倒巷取回自己与他人交易的材料。  
却看到了那个女孩——不，现在应该称之为Harry·Potter的救世主，只不过以女装的样子出现在这个地方。  
不做任何伪装。  
又或者说这一身衣服就是他最好的伪装。  
他看着那个天真又毫无戒心的救世主，陌生男人轻浮而下/流的笑意并未被防备，肆无忌惮的眼神在少女裸露皮肤上滑过也并未被提防。很快就被一个男人带到了一个更为偏僻的角落。而周围的人视若无睹。  
Snape在原地站了两秒，去他的救世主。他低低地咒了一声，转身要走。他今日还有别的安排。但是一路上，那一幕羊入虎口的场景在他脑海挥之不去。  
抽着烟杆的老板娘吐出一阵白雾，往日里懒洋洋的眼神从兜帽底下透出兴味盎然，“您看起来火气很大的样子。”  
Snape皱眉，“别做无关的事情。”他冷漠地将几个加隆扔到对方打开的抽屉里，带着自己的商品就要离开。  
“给您一个提醒，”他转头，女人沙哑的声线在一口一口的烟雾里暧昧不清，“束缚自己不如令他人畏惧。”  
店里的气味混杂，血气、药材味、以及植物阴燃后产生的物质经由肺部排出的缭绕气体，Snape闻得出那里面大部分的成分是来自伊比利亚半岛的百里香*，传说那是斯巴达王后海伦的泪滴，为战死的爱人特洛伊王子而流。Snape撩开店门口的帘子，“我不明白你在说什么。”  
街道肮脏而泥泞，他原本对此视若无睹。可今天他第一次发现自己无法容忍这种妄图染指洁白的污秽。  
Snape只打算在猪头酒吧买上两支火焰威士忌之后就回学校。但是——  
很快他又在结账的时候见到两人。  
像是达成了什么交易，双方一前一后地走上楼，而楼上提供住宿。  
他当然知道这意味着什么。

Harry并未在陌生人面前隐瞒自己的性别。  
他当然知道翻倒巷也有皮肉交易的存在。  
被Snape以最为狼狈而毫无尊严的方式赶出他的房间之后，他已经不再寄希望于取得原谅，可无处安放的恋慕与痛苦令他日夜难安。肉欲向来能够排解情绪，而救世主之名从来也只是一件华丽的衣服，能够穿上也能够脱掉。世界上总有人不在意你的灵魂，而只从肉/体深处压榨出片刻欢愉。  
不过是一场你情我愿，甚至还能得到金加隆，出手阔气的他很快就找到自己所需要的人。金发碧眼，很棒，与自己的理想型截然相反。  
如果怀揣着忘却的初衷却又下意识寻找相似的气息，那才是最大的虚伪。对自己都无法坦诚。  
而Harry十分坦白地告知了对方自己的癖好。  
事实证明，不是所有人都像那位魔药教授圣洁又不可侵犯。Harry怀揣着一种报复性的快意，也不是非要你不可。他这样想。  
他接收到了交易对象眼里得知自己是个男性时露出的欲望，对方的视线在他刻意袒露出的小半高耸胸部上打了个转。  
他不喜欢这样的视线，但是他更想让自己尽快逃离名为Snape的漩涡。  
Harry推门进入房间。但是他很快就听到后面传来物体倒地的声音。  
“什么——”他转头，却马上被一条黑色缎带蒙上眼睛。  
“是我绊到台阶。”Harry听见对方这样回答，他伸手摸了摸自己眼睛上的覆盖，“来玩点不一样的吧。”Harry迟疑地点点头。  
Snape见到救世主脸上的犹疑与茫然，冷笑近乎溢出。  
他挥动魔杖将昏倒在一旁的男人滚下台阶，“砰”地一声将门关上。  
然后将视线转移到站在一旁安安静静不作反应的救世主身上。  
“去床上。”Harry觉得这个声音似乎比刚刚更低一点，不过并没有听出已经换了人。不过是改变自己的声音，这并非救世主的专利。  
Harry被男人牵着往床边走。被陌生男人抓住手臂的时候他还瑟缩了一下，但是很快他又放松了下来。毕竟待会还有更加亲密的事情不是吗？他这样说服自己。Snape不知道他们事先约定了什么，从救世主的一些表现，Snape得出一个不可置信的结论——所以比起一个陌生人，他更加宁愿对自己隐瞒。  
Harry不知道身边人的所思所想，甚至不知道这个人是谁。  
他只是顺从着对方的动作。  
Snape像一个冷酷的君主，“脱衣服。”他将Harry领到床边之后就放开了手，抱臂站在一旁发号施令。  
女孩——Snape当然知道眼前人的内在究竟是什么，但是不妨碍他暂时以此形容对方——侧对着自己，献祭一般微微垂着头，将包裹着身躯的裙装从背后将拉链缓缓拉开，像是拆开礼物的包装一样，露出底下洁白的肌肤。  
Snape吃惊地发现对方还穿了黑色的蕾丝胸衣，将胸部与一半的肚子裹住，底下一团白雪反而显得更加耀眼了。而属于女性性征的胸部的大小也超乎他的想象。他知道丰胸魔咒其实并不能如人心意地控制胸部的大小，它只不过将最大的可能性展示出来。而眼前的事实说明对方的潜力无穷。*  
裙装从脚褪下，黑色的丝袜透出皮肉的颜色。他看着眼睛被遮住的救世主，衣衫半褪、毫不在意地绽放自己的美丽。如果今天自己没有刚好撞见呢？这朵花就会在另一个人的身下绽放，然后被蹂躏，流出满地鲜艳的液体。  
而他现在甚至怀疑是否已经有人捷足先登了，否则眼前这人怎么能够不对接下来的事物感到畏惧？  
一股怒气无法压抑地上涌。  
他走近蒙着眼，正反手解开自己胸衣的救世主。另一人气息的忽然凑近，令Harry不适地向一旁撇开。他等了半晌发现对方没有下一步的动作，只好继续慢慢地拆开自己的胸衣。  
女孩将并未在解开的时候就将胸衣放下，而是无措地捂在自己的胸部上。男人伸出手，带着不容反抗的力度将遮蔽物抽走。于是画面就变成了蒙着眼的女孩欲盖弥彰将手臂搭在自己的胸部上。  
“继续脱。”Snape继续毫不留情地指示。他的鼻息喷在女孩的皮肤上引起一阵阵的战栗。  
Harry觉得自己现在开始有点后悔了。将自己暴露在陌生人的视线下令他极为不适。他感觉另一个自己正在被打碎。被自己亲手打碎。  
可是一想到那个造成他今日局面的罪魁祸首，他又较劲似的跟自己杠上了。  
救世主半遮半掩地将自己的手放下，搭在丝袜的边缘，浑圆洁白的胸部便在Snape的视野里一览无余。乳/头遇到空气便敏感地挺立，带着殷红含羞待放。  
Snape看得到救世主脱丝袜的手带着一点点的颤抖，他不知道自己脸上露出了一种可谓是屈辱的表情。救世主向来擅于运动，他腿部线条极长，脚踝处的跟腱由于时不时的踮脚而显出带有力度的一松一紧。被黑色的丝袜包裹时透出蛊惑人心的热量。Snape摸上了对方的脚尖，却又在对方露出了如收惊的鹿一样的表情时收回。  
Snape有一丝的心软。他带着恍惚地想起眼前这人对他眼里曾经带着的依恋与敬慕。像是光。如果他开口我就放过他。  
可是Snape直到Harry将丝袜也脱掉了之后还是没能等到。  
Snape抿紧了嘴唇看着。  
现在救世主全身除了下身与眼睛上，已经没有任何的布料了。  
他的手在自己的小腹处徘徊，Snape才恍然发现对方的指尖还有艳丽的红色。他凝神一看，指尖的一点点颜色将手部的皮肤衬托如同新雪。他见过斯莱特林的女生，像是潘西她们的手上也时常带着这样的痕迹。但是她们从来都不敢在魔药课上显露。  
他以往对此嗤之以鼻，但是现在他得承认它确实存在装饰上的意义。  
Harry终于将自己的内裤往下勾了勾。它与自己的胸衣是一套的。  
Snape像是不耐烦了这种慢吞吞的步调，他的手已经拽上了对方下身布料的边缘，轻而易举地就将它去除，露出了与主人胸部毫不搭配的器官。  
他满意地感到自己的欲望高涨。他很快就掏出了自己的准备将之开膛破肚的凶器，但猎物还懵懵懂懂无知无觉地跪坐在床上，不知道即将发生什么。  
Snape拿着自己的东西在那看起来明显就属于女性的胸部上蹭了蹭，从头部冒出的黏液便一点点地溢出在柔软的乳肉上。  
“夹住。”他的指尖挑逗地在对方的乳尖上刮过，令Harry有了些微的瑟缩。  
救世主明显对于这些成年人的玩法一窍不通，他的疑惑如实表现在自己的脸上。  
这种困惑极大地缓解了男人刚刚萌生的怒气，他开始循循善诱，“用你的手捧住你的乳房…”明明自己胸前柔软的球状物在学名上也是如此称呼，可是羞耻感却开始涌上了Harry的脸。  
他开始用柔软的乳肉夹住男人的器物，生涩而毫无技巧的行为令器官的头部时不时会撞到他的嘴唇上，看上去倒像他在亲吻对方一样。  
Snape不可避免地，将视线挪到那张同样擦了艳丽色彩的嘴上——  
“张嘴。”男人简明扼要，这一次Harry很快就明白了对方的意思。他僵持了一小会没有动，Snape也不开口催促，只是一下一下慢慢地在胸部的夹沟里滑动，他想看看这个救世主究竟愿意退让到哪一步。  
Harry当然知道口交是什么。男生宿舍里最不缺的就是青春期男孩对黄色幻想的奇异描述。他露出一个苦笑，他当然知道对方一步步在试探着他的底线。但是既然决定以灵魂的放纵去磨平对另一个人的爱恋，这样的坚持就显得没有意义。  
Snape看着对方顺从地低下头，含住自己的器官之后，消散的部分怒火再一次凝聚，以更为不可遏制的姿态操控他。他近乎是失态地将自己狠狠进入救世主那张看起来就无法容纳过多体积的口腔。他一手以无法逃脱的姿态抓住救世主的后颈，迫使对方继续张大着嘴接受自己的操弄。  
Harry一开始被这突然的进入吓一跳，甚至在他还未实质意义上地接触过别人的阴茎的时候，它带着十足的男性气息闯入自己的口腔。在几番挣扎之后，他终于脱离了对方的桎梏，仿佛要将自己的肺给咳出来，“你…你慢一点啊！”他不满地抱怨，却没有想过要扯开布条去看看。  
Snape看着自己的阴茎上留下的一圈的猩红痕迹，像是被烙下的印记一样。他意识到了自己这怒气的缘由，他闭上眼深吸了口气，理智重回他的头脑。  
但这一次他让对方趴在床上，像一个放荡的妓子一样撅起自己的屁股。Harry知道这是必经程序，他克服着自己的羞耻心，努力将腰部压得更低。  
粉红色的穴肉紧紧闭合，显出处子般的纯洁。Snape的指尖从平直的肩部往下，从腰背部的脊柱凹陷、腰窝，到丰腴的臀部，股沟往下在蓬门划弄，轻轻擦过会阴。一路往下的敏感点一个不落，Harry的腰已经轻轻发抖。  
“请不要戏弄我了…”Harry低低地恳求，暴露出他毫无经验的事实。但是Snape并未就此放过他。  
魔药教授的手指尖艰难地想要探入，却被饱满的穴肉阻挡。  
他抽出自己的魔杖，尖端探入，Harry感受到这不同于指尖的温度些微诧异着摇着腰，像是邀请。一股冰凉的液体忽然从物体的前头涌出，他受了惊地往前爬了一步，魔杖的尖端顺势被抽出，液体从穴口流出，看起来倒像是救世主自己的分泌物一样。  
“这是什么？”他紧张地将那液体抹掉，艳丽的指尖像是摸索，画面混乱淫秽。Snape抓住他乱动的手指，冰冷的触感说明救世主无措的情绪。  
他还是心软了。但这不意味着惩罚的免除。  
“润滑。防止你受伤。”他简洁地说明，却发现表示羞涩的颜色从对方的脖子开始逐渐蔓延。  
Snape发现他无法说服自己，让眼前这一幕被别人所得知。  
甚至设想一下如果刚刚自己放任救世主和另一个人上楼会是什么样的场景这一可能性，都令他妒火中烧。  
他不明白自己是怎么了，明明前不久才狠狠拒绝了这个Potter，可是一想到眼前这人转投他人的怀抱，他怎么敢？  
一根手指在慢慢低落黏液的穴口处轻轻揉弄。  
“你为什么要选择我？”Harry忍受身后最敏感部位传来的痒意，他听见男人这样问。  
“选择？”Snape看到他露出了一个笑容，只是没有半分温度，“别太看得起自己，拿好你的钱闭嘴——”  
Harry忽然闷哼了一声，手指还是比魔杖要粗，强硬地闯入带来的异物感令他不适皱眉。“轻一点。”他不满抱怨。  
“在关上房门的那一刻你就该做好觉悟，在这里你没有反抗我的余地。”Snape决定好好教育教育这个救世主，让他知道不是所有人都会照规矩办事。  
“你！”Harry扯开眼前的布条，房间的灯火却在此刻熄灭，他回头，也只能见到对方影影绰绰的轮廓。“别以为我不记得你的样子！”  
Snape挑眉，并不打算暴露自己。  
他熟知人体结构，在救世主体内的手指已经变成了两根，他只是试探性地曲起手指，而Harry浑身就仿佛过电了一样狠狠哆嗦了一下，等他反应过来的时候，他已经上半身扑倒在被子里无力地喘气。  
“这…这是什么？”他心有余悸地发问，他发现身后的异物感已经不再那么强烈，转而产生了一种难言的渴望。  
Snape当然能够感觉到穴肉开始绞紧、挽留他的手指。  
真是饥渴的身体。  
他借着从窗外漏进来的几丝黯淡光线，用目光描摹对方的身体的起伏。  
身后开始传来黏腻的水声，Harry不明白对方那里来的耐心，他现在只能靠在被子上，而腿也开始颤抖。  
Snape就算在这样的时候，如果不看他身下怒张的器官，他的表情依旧一丝不苟得像是在做什么精细的魔药实验。三根手指在年轻的肉体内进出，每一次都带出体液又插入，肠肉已经开始热情地缠绕。  
“你别弄了…快进来。”Snape听到对方声音很小，邀请的意味却很浓。Harry已经受不了对方只在最开始的时候碰了一下碰了一下那一点，之后就仿佛戏弄一样地绕过，只在周围的部位细细地揉按，他用力收缩自己的部位，可是好像身后的人知道自己的想法一样，在自己收紧的时候就将手指撤出。他如实地听到自己的身体在叫嚣着更多。  
Snape表情莫测地看着救世主无意识地翘起臀部在自己的胯部前迎合，他只握着自己的器官，龟头在已经扩张开的穴口处顶弄一下，又拔出。他回忆起自己原先被这个救世主骗得团团转的时候还留有对她的怜惜。可惜…  
他强迫自己不要再过多地沉浸于过去，但如今身下这近似女体的男性身躯又令他萌生出时空倒错之感。他想不明白究竟是哪里出了错，要让这个男孩要变成现在这个样子。虽然自己常常冷嘲热讽于对方的救世主之名，他拒绝让这个男孩肩负魔法界的未来。  
可生来便背负太阳之人竟也会拥有如此堕落之肉体。  
他狠狠一撞，将自己包裹于层叠吮吸的肠腔之中，这种短兵相接的碰撞声抽打不到他的灵魂，因为悖德的快感已经再此刻笼罩了这间不知道经历过多少情爱的、多少过客旅居的房间之中。他们之间的关系实在混乱。  
他是他的师长、是长辈、是爱过他的母亲的男人、是他父亲的仇人、是他的保护者、是被他欺骗过的可怜虫，什么时候这种彼此憎恶的关系变了质？竟然还能够厮混到一张床上去？正如现在，他们像野兽被最原始的性欲支配着、交缠在一起做爱。  
Snape用力地操干着底下柔软的身躯，像是这样就能够将自己的愤怒挤入对方的灵魂，好让这个胆大包天的男孩接受教训。可是越是用力，他底下的这副身躯就越是柔软，发出越是渴望的呻吟。他简直将他操成了一滩水。  
Harry没有想到对方竟然如此之猛烈。他不得不趴在男人与墙壁之间，全身只有一个屁股撅起。可越是迷乱，他就越是在此刻想起那个冷漠而刻薄的男人，像是较劲一样地他努力让自己不要发出太过于难堪的声音，可是隐隐的哭腔像是猫爪在男人的心头扰弄。  
他伸手一摸，发现男孩脸上一片湿漉漉。Snape停下自己的节奏，将对方翻了个面，可是没有拔出体外的阴茎在体内毫不留情地旋转对于男孩来说过于刺激，以至于打了个哭膈。  
Snape的心忽然变得柔软了一点，“哭什么？”他有些无奈地问。  
“才没哭…”带着哽咽的声音明显没有说服力，救世主的倔强众所周知，“我才没有哭。”  
既然如此，Snape也不管他，只是那若有若无强行压抑的啜泣令他不甚烦躁，于是他便撞得愈加用力，吮吸着他的器物的肠肉也绞得愈发地紧。  
在黑暗中，他的目光只能够看到身下人模模糊糊的色块形状。Harry·Potter真是一个矛盾的存在。身体上是。同为男性的身体却喜欢女人的衣裙，明明被操的烂熟却依然还在努力地夹紧。灵魂上也是。Snape觉得自己都说不清这个救世主的灵魂是否已经堕落。他不能够否认他的善良，虽然是愚蠢的善良。但是连最卑鄙的小人都无法像他一样将自己玩弄在鼓掌之间。他带着恶意的情绪将男孩完全迥异寻常的胸部揉捏成任何形状。  
如果说他这辈子最恨的人是谁，姓氏为Potter的父子俩绝对都榜上有名。只不过一个是肆无忌惮地当众羞辱，另一个则是用最为精密的谎言将人耍得团团转。总之都是两个该死的混蛋。而一个老混蛋已经死去，另一个小混蛋在他的身下哭泣。Snape漫无目的地想到。真想将他操死在这张床上，反正就算魔法界被毁灭对于他来说并不比死亡更可怕，尤其是Potter还会给他陪葬。  
他开始有一种想要射精的感觉了，于是他的动作变得更加地凶狠以至于破碎的呻吟里对开始出现了有意义的词汇。尽管模糊，而他绝无可能听错那是他的名字。  
玩弄人心的救世主与那头老狮子如出一辙。Snape愤恨地想着。可斯莱特林却吃这一套。但是在此之前他应该承认他的确被这种意乱情迷下的本能呼唤给愉悦到。  
“你叫着谁的名字？”他忽然放缓节奏细细研磨，濒临释放的器官十分粗硬，棱角分明地在最敏感的部位一下一下刮过，适应了快速抽插的救世主难耐地将腿圈上了他的腰，祈求他能够将自己从情欲的深海里救赎。  
“叫谁的名字？叫出来。”Harry恍惚之间觉得自己似乎听到了魔药教授的声音。他知道那是他心底的恶魔在引诱他说出秘密。他睁着迷蒙的双眼，想着明明对方应该是金发，可为什么在黑暗中却没有透出一丝光芒。  
他不能知道自己的诀别过往决心与对魔药教授的渴望究竟哪一个才是正确的。好像不管怎么做都是对另一者的背叛。  
“Severus…”他说了出来。  
然后连同话语，一起在高潮中被溺毙。

*：百里香确实存在这种植物，这个传说也是有据可考的，只是拿来抽的部分是我编的。  
丰胸魔咒的原理也是我编的。

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有后续的话大概就是教授说如果你还想接着跟我搞这件事，下周这个时间地点自己蒙上眼睛等我，然后小哈就百般纠结之后还是屁颠屁颠去了，这种关系维持到了教授被纳吉尼咬了之后，关于死亡就各凭喜好了。  
> BE线就是小哈之后再也等不来上床的那个人，然后自己找线索才发现其实当初自己已经走上人生巅峰了，跑到教授的坟前说对方真是锱铢必较balabala，自己也被他骗了扯平了。但是沉默了一会之后说，我不想扯平。end。  
> HE的话就是教授被咬了没死（反正总之都是要挨上纳吉尼那一口），而残破的身躯根本没办法赴约，就被小哈发现了，然后两个人说开了之后就过上了幸福生活。end。  
> 


	30. Chapter 30

恐惧将Harry席卷，他指尖攥着自己的魔杖，用力到发白的指甲深深陷入掌心。  
他说不清楚究竟哪一件事被发现要更令他害怕，是以女性身份与Snape交往的自己，还是Harry·Potter对自己的魔药教授怀揣不良企图这回事。但这两者在本质上没有区别，那就是他竭力隐藏他爱上了Severus·Snape这件事。  
Snape毕竟还算是一个成年人，但是这不代表他就对处理这样的事情有什么经验，他在感情上唯一擅长的就是拒绝。可是这个男孩甚至没有对自己有所请求，于是他的拒绝在此刻暂时没有什么用武之地。  
Harry·Potter对自己有幻想。  
他谨慎地用极近克制的字眼去斟酌这个事实，可是事实往往也可以随着人的主观而带上不同的色彩。他不知道要用震惊还是戏剧性来对它进行修饰，他觉得自己像是活在荒诞的剧目中，但唯一可以确定的是他遭到的冲击是极大的。  
Snape不得不用手扶住一旁的雕花木桌，好让自己消化掉这一情形再作出合理的应对。  
可什么才是合理的应对呢？他像是生平第一次知道什么叫做尴尬，如果换作是其他的任何人，他全无任何心理负担，可——这是莉莉的孩子——当然并非说他应该对此欣喜，相反，他居然产生了负罪感——自己究竟是为什么会让这个男孩产生这样罪恶的念头？  
“Potter。”总不能让两个人在这里僵持到地老天荒，他盯着男孩乌黑的发顶，竭力控制自己的表情——他甚至用上了应该传授给这个男孩的大脑封闭术，Snape害怕自己无端情绪的泄露会招致这个男孩更多的窥探，他努力聚焦于事物的本质——对于男孩说，这是不对的，而非这件事的内容——那些关于爱、情//欲、肉//体、纠葛……通通被他刨除掉，只剩下应不应该。  
这样的想法立刻让Snape感觉好多了，他像是立刻找回自己的主场，那些在震惊之下飞走的理智、冷静、以及对于这个弱小男孩的权威一瞬间又回到了他的身上，他空白的脸上又立刻浮现出长者容易拥有的，倚仗自己的见多识广，并且对这些通常判断此深信不疑的高傲和自得——这种自得绝非来自他人对自己的恋慕，一般人在得到他人的好感时，通常也会对这个人产生一定的好感，但是这在Snape身上是行不通的。  
“我记得，在这门课开始的时候，曾经要求过你对我的称呼。”Snape认真确定自己的所作所为都在通常师生应有的范围内，并且自己能够毫不留情地做到更为恶劣，所以这个Potter——心理有什么问题？  
Snape绝无可能想到自己误打误撞触及到了问题另一个更深层次的方面，但是却与正确答案南辕北辙。  
“先生或者教授。”Harry听到自己的空壳在回答。  
“哦，既然你还记得，那么我希望你能够像一个好学生一样去遵守。”Snape一字一顿，咬字极为清晰地强调，尤其在“好学生”那里，他用了重音。  
这是Harry意料之中的答案，或者说这比起他能想得到的Snape的反应来说，算是极为温和得那种，他设想过多种情形，包括是任何形式上的羞辱，又或者直接让自己滚出去。  
但是——  
“我做不到，先生。”Harry抬起头，他的脸色是出乎Snape意料的平静。  
冥顽不灵。  
一股怒气从Snape的胸腔燃起，他以为自己在跟他说的是什么无关紧要的事情吗？  
“我不是在跟你讨价还价，这也不是请求，是要求。作为你的教授我完全有权力命令你这样做。”他冷酷无情地不去看这个男孩眼底微薄的光亮，也不去想那究竟是泪光还是希望的光芒。  
“您是以什么身份对我发号施令？如果仅仅只是基于教授的身份，那您无权干预一个学生的思想，就算是邓布利多校长也不行。”他的顶撞让Snape有一瞬间失去言语。  
Snape觉得自己的额角在“突突”地跳，“我只是你的教授，我不记得我的教学职责还包括满足学生的幻想。”  
“而我也并未向您提出过这样的要求！”Harry有些被激怒，“我已经试图在您的面前隐藏这件事了！如果你不试图去窥探我的想法那么我们仍然可以当作什么都没有发生！”  
长久的沉默。  
“Potter，”Snape盯着眼前的男孩，“人的大脑不是一本书，可以被翻阅。上面所记载的内容也并非被书写而一尘不变。”他慢慢地，Harry觉得他像是在告诫自己，又像是自言自语，“如果你的内心无法强大到去正视自己的情感，无法解决那些生发于错误的根源的情感，那你就是软弱的。而这种软弱会被黑魔王所利用，这比起你自身的能力不足更为致命。”  
男孩倔强地扬着脸，“我不认为这是错误的，也不认为这是软弱的，”他抬手擦了擦自己的脸，可是Snape却分明记得自己没有从他的脸上看见泪水，“收起您的自以为是，”Harry觉得自己的胃里沉甸甸地一抽一抽，可是话语不受控制地从他的嘴里冒出来，“我知道那个女孩的存在，那么为什么她可以？”  
Snape的手指在他的衣袖里不受控制地一抽，“既然教授无权干预学生的思想，那么学生也不应该对教授的私生活指指点点，”他移开眼神，可是视野里残留的含着倔强的绿眼睛与另一双同样如此凝视过他的眼睛重合了起来，“我会当作没有发生过这回事——”  
外面有个女人的尖叫声。  
“什么？”Snape抬头望天花板。  
Harry听到好像是从门厅处传来的吵吵嚷嚷的声音，Snape打开门。  
“我会跟阿不思商量是否继续由我给你授课，而我希望等我回来的时候你已经不在这里。”魔药教授毫不留情地闪身离开。  
Harry看到对方的身影消失，颓然地垮下肩膀。他无精打采地收拾好自己的书包，正准备关门的时候，他的视线不受控制地挪到了那个冥想盆。  
他小心地朝桌子迈了两步。

*Harry从冥想盆中直起身子的时候，Snape还没回来。  
如果再让他作一次选择，他绝不会去看他的记忆。  
Harry当然知道自己的做法是不对的。  
我只是想要了解的更多。他抓着自己的书包跌跌撞撞地从斯莱特林的地下室跑回格兰芬多的塔楼，在门厅那里还和Malfoy撞了一下。  
Draco举起手正要和他打招呼的时候却发现救世主已经飞一样地消失在视野里，他悻悻地揉了揉鼻子，“切”了一声之后才晃悠着走掉。  
Harry甚至没注意到自己撞了人。他思绪太过于凌乱了。他觉得自己对Snape的贪婪已经开始发展为一个他不可控制的状态。  
但是更可怕的是他从Snape的记忆中看见的一切——他的父亲确实是一个傲慢自大的人，跟Snape一直以来对他的形容一模一样。  
他太了解在一圈旁观者中当众受辱是什么滋味的。  
而当他发现那个令人受到屈辱的人是自己的父亲的时候，他知道自己在别人的记忆中什么都做不了，可是在看到James洋洋得意的表情时，他完全无法控制地想要冲那个年轻状态下的父亲发一个恶咒——可他明明是一个为了保护家人、对抗伏地魔而死去的英雄。  
而Harry现在更加明白了一件事——Snape绝对不可能喜欢Harry·Potter。  
他说不上要因此去怨怼James，如果对方还在世的话他说不定还能够有这样的情绪。现在有一种更为巨大的茫然击中了他。  
而除此之外，Harry看出了更多，他的妈妈——在Snape的记忆中那么美好，虽然他们最后分道扬镳，但是他看得出Snape看着他妈妈的眼神。  
与Snape在晚上的时候看着自己别无二致。  
他觉得自己的体内空荡荡，像是内脏都被啃食殆尽的空虚升腾而起，他的灵魂都快被击碎。  
我该怎么办呢？他失魂落魄地走着，像是游魂一样在走廊游荡。  
可当他走进格兰芬多塔楼的时候，休息室很少这么热闹过。  
“怎么了？”他被Ron拽着一起欢欣鼓舞的时候有气无力地问。  
“我们！我们有一个马人教授了！”Ron的脸上高兴地涨红了，“你没有见到今天乌姆里奇气急败坏的样子真是太可惜了！”  
他指手画脚费力地给当时不在场的Harry演绎了一番，周围的格兰芬多同学也一起比划着给他看。  
“真是不错。”Harry毫无诚意地拍了两下手，“我可太高兴了。”然后转身往宿舍里面走去了。  
“他这是怎么了？”纳威纳闷地盯着Harry的背影。  
“大概是Snape真的很严格吧？”Ron虽然也发现了Harry的不捧场，但是有哪个格兰芬多能够从Snape的办公室里兴高采烈地走出来呢？尤其还是备受针对的Harry。他不在意地耸耸肩，又和其他人讨论去了。  
纳威想起Snape的那张脸，情不自禁地打了个冷战，“这可没错。”

Snape刚刚将房间门打开，就被扑了个满怀。  
他正准备出去巡夜，但是怀里颤动的身躯让他只得打消外出的主意。  
“你为什么要哭？”Snape皱着眉头，抬起那个在他怀里抽抽嗒嗒哽咽的女孩的下巴，打算搞死那个弄哭这个女孩的混蛋。  
可是这个混蛋没有半点自知。  
女孩泪眼朦胧盯着眼前的这个男人，她哭因为她的爱情遭遇罹难，她哭因为两人关系中格格不入的顾影自怜，她哭因为再无前路。这情爱中的甘美由这个男人赐予，也由这个男人毫不留情碾碎，怎么能有人这么如此绝情，分出哪怕这么一点的怜悯竟也不肯。  
可她依旧爱他，爱他宽厚的怀抱，爱他眼角的细纹。女人的青涩最有风味，男人的成熟最为诱人。而眼前的这个男人熟透了。她清清楚楚地知道这往日一身黑衣包裹下沉淀着怎样厚重的男性魅力，知道那些刻薄、淡漠与不近人情是对方最好的伪装，若非男人对此不屑一顾，他全无浮躁的深沉是名利场上药力最猛的chun药，那些白肤红唇通通都要化为一段浪//叫。  
而越是拥有越怕失去。  
她不禁更是悲从中来，哭到发抖遏制不住，只想把一切全部说出，好让这个男人看清楚他搂抱住的究竟是一只什么人皮狼骨的怪物。  
我真是糟透了。她从没有这么清楚地意识到过这一点。可是最令她难过的是她不想改。  
“我……我只是有点想家了。”她哭累了，将头搭在魔药教授的肩膀上，用浓重的鼻音这样说。  
她没有别的意思。只是觉得如果自己有一个美满的家庭，一定不会变成现在这种糟糕的模样。只是现在，她也没有家了。  
人往往都容易沉迷于虚幻之物，一旦回归现实只得满身凄苦。她无畏于疾苦人世的风刀霜剑，却害怕这仅存的温存也失去。她无端想起了那个流行于麻瓜世界的童话故事，卖火柴的小女孩最终也于这虚幻的温暖中死在那个雪天。  
Snape抬手轻轻按住女孩的后脑，他沉默地聆听对方的抽噎，直觉告诉他这不是实话。  
“你能不能，只喜欢我？”他听到细如蚊呐的声音从他的怀里传来。  
能不能只爱我一个？只有我，只是我。不要外界的标签，不要那些偏见，不要对我的定义。我赤裸裸，连灵魂都能够拿出来献给你，为什么不能看到我？她听到身体里有声音在哭号，却传不出去。  
Snape眉梢微扬，略略吃惊，“我以为你知道你的魔药教授并非像在所有人那里都如此受欢迎。”他不由自主想到另一个拥有一样的绿眼睛的人，心往下沉了沉。  
“我怕如果哪一天你会不要我，”她仰起脸，她眼里的祈求和碎裂让Snape动容，“我怕如果我犯了错误——”  
“没有这么多的如果。”Snape斩钉截铁，“我会看着你，一直看着你。”  
他搂紧了女孩。我不会让你犯错，如果有，我会替你去弥补。

  
“我很高兴听到Snape教授说你的大脑封闭术有进步，”邓布利多摸了摸福克斯，凤凰在窗边招展翅膀。  
“他是这么跟您说的？”Harry狐疑地盯着对方。  
“当然。”邓布利多笑眯眯地回望他。  
Harry假装不是很在意的样子开口，但是他觉得邓布利多一定看穿了他的内心，“他还有说别的什么吗？”  
“我知道你和Snape教授之间发生了一些小矛盾，”Harry知道Snape没有对邓布利多告知全部的实情，“但是Snape教授的脾气——”邓布利多摊手。  
“那么我还是需要跟随他学习大脑封闭术吗？”Harry不抱希望地问，虽然他觉得邓布利多不会轻易改变这个决定。  
“不，之后将由我对你进行授课。”Harry睁大眼睛。  
“您不是很忙吗？”Harry对这个出乎意料的答案有些吃惊。  
“虽然Snape教授不愿意明说，但是我大概能够知道他开始对你使用摄神取念产生了一些顾忌，这对你的学习而言并不是一件好事，”邓布利多仿佛对自己说出的这件事情没有受到什么影响和看法，“加上Snape教授也对你如今的学习成果表示认可，我也需要进行检验——你我之间的授课不会保持太长的时间。”邓布利多轻松一笑，“加上现在我身上已经不再有这么大的负担，该头疼的应该是另一些人才对。”他俏皮地眨眼。  
Harry跟着一起咧嘴笑了。  
“还有什么别的问题吗？”邓布利多和蔼地问他。  
“……”Harry有些难以启齿。  
“或许我可以给出一些小小的建议？”白发的老人循循善诱。  
Harry纠结地开了口，“我的父母，是不是和Snape教授的关系很不好？”  
邓布利多罕见地沉默了，过了半晌才开口，“准确地说，他和你的父亲，两个人在性格上确实是存在一些摩擦。”他看着Harry笑了笑，“你的父亲是一个非常讨喜的学生，他有格兰芬多应有的一切优点，但是我们谁也不能够否认他身上也存在缺点。而显然，分院帽清楚这些。”  
Harry安静地听着。  
“你的母亲，不论是谁见到都会喜欢她的，聪明、勇敢、果决……我可想不出太多的言语来夸奖她了。”邓布利多的眼神像是穿透了时间与回忆，“但是那个时候，不同的追求意味着不同的道路。我无权去决断什么是黑什么是白，也不能断言究竟什么是正确什么是错误。如果以黑魔法与白魔法进行区分，我只能说它们都是通往力量的两条道路。”  
“但路是人走出来的，有些人迷失了。或许是为了走捷径，又或者是被其他的东西迷惑，局势在大多数人做出选择之后就变得势同水火。或者说，该受到谴责的是逼着人们不得不作出选择的环境，而不是那些作出了选择的人们。但是越发展到后面越是说不清楚，究竟是是局势造就了人还是人造就了局势。”邓布利多不甚明显地停顿了一下，“你的父母和Snape教授，他们只是走上了不同的道路而已。如果说意见上的分歧或者是性格上的摩擦，或许只是最终结局的伏笔。”  
“但是，但是为什么我的父母要为此付出生命的代价呢？”Harry有些难过，他不解地发问。  
老人微笑了一下，“因为有些东西是比生命更为重要，你一旦选择，一旦接触，你就会发现自己不得不去完成它，去背负它。”他坦然面对着Harry困惑的眼神，“责任与使命，都来源于我们对所爱之人的保护。”  
“你会懂得的，Harry，当你有一天，保护某人的意愿超过存留自己生命的意愿时，就会明白。”

*：此处Harry看到的记忆除了原著里面的被掠夺者四人组欺负的内容，还加上原著第七部里面与莉莉分道扬镳的情形。


	31. Chapter 31

Harry向海格转告了费泽伦的警告，但是海格明显并不想听。  
Harry只好闷闷不乐地回到城堡。而现在，他正在D.A的课堂上看着每个人的训练成果。  
秋·张望着自己银色的天鹅形守护神绕着有求必应室飞翔，“它可真漂亮！”  
“它用不着漂亮，它应该能够保护你。”Harry反驳道，她像是受惊了一样将自己的守护神收起来，有些局促不安地看了眼Harry，走到离得更远的一旁去了。  
Harry有些纳闷，自己可都已经不再挂怀之前的事情了，女孩子都这么小心眼吗？  
他也只好别过头，看着拉文德的训练成果，她的魔杖顶端喷出一股银白色气体，好像有些恼火的样子。  
纳威也不是很顺手。他全神贯注地紧皱眉头，但是他的魔杖尖端只冒出几缕稀薄的银色烟雾。  
“多想一些快乐的事情？”Harry在一旁建议。  
“我正想着呢。”他的圆脸上因为汗珠而闪闪发亮。  
Hermione的守护神是一只水獭，正在欢快地绕着她旋转。  
忽然，他注意道有求必应室的门打开了，但是他什么人都没有看到。  
接着他感到有什么在使劲拉扯着他膝盖附近的袍子。  
他一低头，非常惊讶地看到多比正在仰头看他，头上跟往常一样带着八顶帽子。  
“嘿，多比！”他盯着它，“你怎么——出什么事情了吗？”  
小精灵惊恐地睁大眼睛，“Draco小主人！不——是多比的前小主人！”它有些急促地在发抖，其他人开始安静下来，不出声了，都盯着多比。  
“Draco让你来找我的吗？”Harry耐心地引导着它。  
“Draco小主人让多比来告诉Harry·Potter先生！快跑！乌姆里奇知道了！”它尖叫着把话说完了。  
Harry握住多比的手，扫视了一眼呆若木鸡的其他人，“你们还等什么？”他吼道，“快跑啊！”  
他们全部都立刻奔向出口，Harry听到他们奔出走廊，稍稍放下心。  
“Harry，快走！”Hermione挤在向外狂奔的人群中向Harry尖声叫道。  
“多比——这是个命令——待会回到下面的厨房和其他的小精灵呆在一起，如果有人问起你这回事，就说不知道，包括Draco交代你找我这件事，都没有发生过，你一直呆在厨房中！”他夹起小精灵跨出门槛之后这样交代。  
“谢谢你，Harry·Potter！”多比尖声说，随后飞快地消失了。  
他动身朝右边跑去，却看见前方的墙边有什么金色闪动，他正在思索那是什么的时候，忽然意识到那是Draco的头发在发光，可是这个时候他想要换方向却已经来不及了。  
Draco虚虚地抓了一把他的后背，Harry都只觉得对方在他的背上轻轻摸了一把，但是随后他的肩膀被两只像是鹰爪子的手狠狠钳住了。  
“抓住一个！”乌姆里奇喜气洋洋的声音响起，“好极了，Draco，太好了！多谢你帮教授的忙！斯莱特林加五十分！”  
Harry分明看见对方向自己投来了一个恨铁不成钢的眼神。  
他在心里露出一个无奈的苦笑，可是面上还是要装出一副生气的样子瞪着他们两个。  
“你快去看看能不能多抓住几个，Draco，”她吩咐，“叫其他人去图书馆——查一查那里面有没有上气不接下气的人——帕金森小姐可以检查盥洗室——去吧，”她用自认最温柔的语气吩咐完之后，马上换了一副嘴脸，“你得跟我去校长办公室，Potter。”  
Harry一路上都在琢磨能有多少人被抓住。他希望这里面不要有Ron——否则韦斯莱夫人会杀了他。还想到如果在O.W.Ls考试之前被开除，Hermione会气成什么样子——希望不要像一只河豚一样吓人。这也是西莫第一次参加聚会，而纳威也有了那么大的进步。  
“滋滋蜂蜜糖。”乌姆里奇已经抓着他的领子走到了石头怪兽的面前。

  
办公室里面挤满了人，邓布利多表情安详地坐在桌子后面，修长的手指交叠在面前。麦格教授直挺挺地站在一旁，显得有些紧张。魔法部部长康奈利·福吉站在炉火旁，兴奋地前后轻轻摇晃，显然对现在的局面满意的不得了。金斯莱和另一个Harry没有见过的巫师，两个人像门卫一样站在两旁。Harry还见到了珀西，他手里拿着一只羽毛笔和一沓厚厚的羊皮纸，显然准备随时记录，他冲Harry悄悄眨了眨眼，Harry必须强行抑制自己也想和对方打招呼的冲动。  
而旁边那些校长们的肖像画们都没有假装睡觉。他们显得有些兴奋，但是面上又有一种强行抑制的严肃。Harry一进来，就看到几个老校长和邻居们咬耳朵。  
大门关上后，Harry用力甩开了紧紧抓着他的乌姆里奇。福吉怒气冲冲地瞪着他，脸上有一种幸灾乐祸。  
“好啊，”他说，Harry怀疑对方想要趁机报复自己当初在审判庭外讽刺他的事情，“好啊，好啊——”  
Harry瞪了他一眼，然后努力显示出一种无所谓的态度。  
“他正在返回格兰芬多塔楼，”乌姆里奇的语气里有一种极为不得体的兴奋，“Malfoy那孩子将他推到了我面前。”Harry很是想要反驳，Draco绝对没有这样做。  
“是吗？”福吉赞许地说，“我会记得告诉卢修斯。好了，Potter，我向你很清楚自己为什么在这吧？”  
邓布利多忽然站了起来，福吉像是被邓布利多这个举动吓了一跳，他瞪着自己的眼睛看着这个老人，“我以为你今天来到学校是和我一样的目的，康奈利。”他用一种很是遗憾的语气和福吉说话。  
“目的——什么目的？”这个发福的中年男人瞪大了自己的眼睛，露出过多的眼白而看起来有几分滑稽。  
“一起迎接一位老朋友。”邓布利多无辜地摊手，然后朝Harry招手，“过来，孩子。”  
Harry有些困惑地朝邓布利多走过去。  
“看来乌姆里奇教授似乎认为你做了什么事情，我想或许你可以告诉大家你做了什么事情？”福吉看起来像是想要发言，却被邓布利多的话堵得不得不闭上嘴。  
Harry迟疑地看了一眼邓布利多，后者肯定地点点头，他才慢慢开口，“和我的同学们一起练习魔咒——”  
“这就是不允许的——”乌姆里奇那往日甜的发腻的声音在此刻有些变调，“不允许学生自行组成社团！”  
“而学生们的任务就是学习。”邓布利多的话语里有一种不容反驳，“你不能阻止这种正常的教学活动，或者你甚至想要否决教授们的教学活动？”  
“我不是——”她的鼻子看起来要气歪了，“我只是不许这种非官方的——”  
福吉看起来像是很想插话，“乌姆里奇的一切文件都是经过授权的——你说还有谁要来——”  
在福吉这句话还没说完的时候，门忽然打开，他的最后一个音由于转头的动作而拖得极长。  
“他说的是我，康奈利。”来人的声音有些虚弱，但是依然透出点不容侵犯的威严和傲慢。  
福吉和乌姆里奇的脸色变得极为惨白，他们盯着门口的眼神像是看到了什么能够要他们的命的东西。  
“很高兴见到你，我的老朋友。”巴蒂·克劳奇走上了拥抱了一下邓布利多，老人拿魔杖将一个坐垫变形为了一个金红色的座椅。  
克劳奇在上面坐了下来，Harry看到珀西有些激动地捏了一下手上的羽毛笔，但是很快就克制住了自己的动作，只是眼神一直亮晶晶地盯着克劳奇看。  
“哦，也很久不见了，珀西。”克劳奇顺着强烈的视线看过去，也朝珀西点了个头，这让后者更为兴奋了。  
“……他现在是我的秘书！”福吉有些失态地强调，但是也意识到了自己声调上的不合适，“你为什么会出现在这里——”他的眼神死死地盯着这个曾经是他最厉害的竞争对手。  
“而很显然我并没有解除对珀西的委任，”他看着福吉的眼神带着几分轻蔑，他身上那些由于妻子死亡，儿子是一个食死徒带来的颓唐好像已经消失不见，“为什么在这——显然，梅林想要让你失望，他认为我还需要为魔法界服务，尤其在黑魔头——伏地魔又回来了的这个时候！”Harry发现他就这样说出伏地魔的名字，这是连Snape都做不到的事情——他随后很快又为自己想到这个名字而心痛，强迫自己将注意力放到当前的情形下。  
福吉显然也被这个名字吓得不清，“你原来跟邓布利多是一伙的呀！好呀！克劳奇你——”  
“总之不可能跟你一伙，康奈利，我真是错了，居然一直认为你起码会有一个当部长的觉悟，”他看起来有些生气，“看看那些现在四处逃窜的食死徒，我真是为你感到羞耻——”  
乌姆里奇一直没有说话，她已经看起来像是要昏过去一样。  
“邓布利多，你居然也一直瞒着我——”福吉将炮火对准邓布利多，“我一直以为我们会是不错的朋友——”  
“我的朋友不会试图来污蔑我，我也不会有这样掩盖真相的朋友。”邓布利多摇了摇头，他的语气非常温和，但是也极为绝情。  
“那么——这个可怜的男孩做错了什么事情吗？”克劳奇将目光对准Harry。  
“乌姆里奇教授说他违反了《第二十四号教育令》——”  
“哈——乌姆里奇教授？”乌姆里奇因为这一声嗤笑有些瑟缩，Harry快意地看到这个粉红蛤蟆有这么一天，“我想不到连你这个水平的人都能够达到成为教授的标准，邓布利多，在我睡了一觉起来之后，霍格沃茨的教育水平已经是这样的标准了吗？”  
“你或许可以让福吉跟你解释这是怎么一回事。”邓布利多平静地回答。  
“你不要以为你是谁！”福吉忽然跳起来，像是才反应过来自己是魔法部的部长一样，“别以为你没死就能够对我指手画脚了，克劳奇！你还是要听我的！”  
乌姆里奇的脸因为福吉找回了自己的权威，也像一片干掉的叶子沾到水一样随之复苏起来。  
“是啊，在大家知道你做的事情之前，”克劳奇已经不再去顾及以往官场上那些虚与委蛇，“玩弄权术、操纵舆论、知情不报由此导致的食死徒大批的越狱——”他冷笑了一声，“你以为自己这些做法都天衣无缝吗？明天或许你就能够在报纸上看到自己的光辉事迹——好好享受人们对你这最后的关注吧！”福吉的脸色随着他一个词一个词地蹦而衰减一份的颜色。  
“克劳奇先生，”乌姆里奇有些努力地谄媚，“我想我能够为您正义的揭发而作出一些贡献——”Harry分明看见对方额角流过豆大的汗珠。  
“哦？”克劳奇发出一声冷淡的疑问，福吉眼睛死死地盯着她，邓布利多朝金斯莱使了个眼色，Harry看到他和另一个巫师走上前，在福吉似乎按捺不住想要扑到乌姆里奇身上的时候制住对方，“看来你是一个很重要的人物……”克劳奇见状思索着，“你怎么敢！多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇！”福吉的咆哮让她瑟缩了一下，但是乌姆里奇顾不了那么多，她紧紧地盯着克劳奇，像是看着最后的希望。  
“那就让我看你究竟能够做到什么程度吧。”在乌姆里奇惊愕的目光里他用魔杖将她禁锢起来，“珀西，交给你了，无论什么方法，让她全部说出来。”  
珀西上前一把用力地抓住了乌姆里奇的肩膀，像是她刚刚对Harry的那样，他冲着克劳奇大声地回答，“是的，先生！”  
“克劳奇！你怎么敢……”福吉这时候才发现自己的部长架子已经不被人放在眼里，他转向邓布利多，“邓布利多，我错了！我不应该不按照你说的做，我现在就去公布黑魔头回来的消息……”他哀求着。  
邓布利多摇头，“康奈利，你到现在还是不明白自己究竟哪里做错了，”他眼里隐隐透露出一些沉重的悲哀，“你从来就不是为我服务的。”邓布利多叹了口气，像是不再打算对此有所回应了。  
“再给我一次机会，邓布利多……”Harry有些震撼地看着金斯莱和另一个巫师将福吉毫不留情地拖出去，魔法部部长或者明天就应该称之为前部长，像一条跳到岸上的死鱼一样还在垂死挣扎着，后面的声音随着他们的离开渐渐消失，Harry猜测大概他的嘴被什么堵住了。  
“好了，现在，那些碍事的人都不在了。”克劳奇优雅地拍了拍自己的手，转身向邓布利多和Harry露出一个愉快的笑容。

Harry从邓布利多的办公室出来的时候还有些无法回神，Hermione和Ron站在校长室的石头怪兽的旁边等他，两个人脸上都带着有几分紧张，一看到Harry走出来，他们不约而同地凑上来。  
“你没事吧，Harry？”Hermione先是着急地打量着他的浑身上下，看他是不是哪里不好。  
“不，我没事，挺好的。”Harry有些恍惚地回答，“准确地说，好极了。”  
Ron和Hermione相视一眼，对他的好极了不能够苟同。  
“嘿，Harry，发生了什么能够跟我们说说吗？”Ron努力让自己的语气显得正常，避免踩到Harry某条脆弱的小神经。  
“哦是的，”Harry觉得似乎将这些事情都告诉聪明的小女巫或许能够得到一个不错的思路，他一边走一边说，“你们一定不会知道我经历了什么……”  
待他花费了好多口水说完的时候，另外两个人的嘴巴都已经合不上了。  
“这……这是真的吗？”Ron脸上带着些不真实的表情，“克劳奇先生没死？福吉和乌姆里奇……”他一只手横在脖子上抹了一下，脸上显出一种希望成真与不可置信的结合，然后吞了口唾沫。  
Hermione显然就更加冷静的多，“要我说，邓布利多和克劳奇先生做的真是太棒了！”她不住地比划，讲话的速度也变得极快，“这是不流血的政变！这是对目前魔法界的这堆烂摊子来说最有效的解决方法！不仅可以名正言顺地告知所有人黑魔头回来的消息——想想克劳奇先生对食死徒有多么痛恨！对于食死徒的追捕也能够加强力度！虽然他也许做了一些错事，但是他总比福吉要强！”  
“所以，Harry你的禁赛也就解除了对吧！”Ron现在反而关注另一件事情。  
“呃——是这样没错。”Harry像是被这个提醒了什么，“我想去乌姆里奇的办公室一趟。”  
“你去干什么？”Hermione显现了时间，“现在可快要宵禁了，我和Ron没有关系，可你也不好再外头大摇大摆地出现。”  
“我不想在公共休息室干这件事情。”他摇摇头，如果这件事得不到解答，他会更加痛苦，“没事，只要我小心一点就好了。”Harry打定了主意。

  
这或许是他经历过的最奇妙的感觉。当然了，他之前使用飞路粉旅行过，可当时是他的整个身体在火焰中旋转，穿过遍布全国的巫师网络。而这一次，他的双膝仍然稳稳地跪在乌姆里奇办公室冰凉的地板上。  
在旋转突如其来地停止的时候，Harry觉得有几分的恶心，而且脑袋上像是围了一条特别热的围巾。他睁开眼，发现自己正从厨房的壁炉里抬眼看外面长长的木头餐桌，有个男人正坐在那里专心地看着一张羊皮纸。  
“小天狼星？”Harry试探开口，那个男人吓了一跳，他四下张望着。  
不是小天狼星，是卢平。  
“Harry！”他看上去有几分吃惊，“你怎么了？怎么在这？”  
“我想找一下小天狼星——我，我有些事情想要知道，也要告诉你们一些事情。”卢平有些困惑，但还是站了起来。  
“他上楼找克利切了，我去叫他。”Harry看着卢平匆匆地走出厨房，现在只有他一个人看着厨房里的桌椅。  
他心里有些难过，不知道为什么小天狼星从来不提起在炉火里讲话这么不舒服——他的膝盖因为长时间跪在硬邦邦的石头板上，开始发疼了。  
过了一会，卢平回来了，小天狼星跟在他后面。  
“怎么了？”小天狼星急切地问，“你为什么不用双面镜联系我呢？”小天狼星有些不解和带着些微迟疑的难过，“我一直在等你找我。”他坐了下来，好让自己和Harry的视野平齐，一直眼睛注视着炉火里的Harry。  
“什么双面镜？”Harry有些糊涂。  
“就是圣诞节的时候给你的那个呀！”小天狼星有些焦急，“纸包着的那个。”  
“哦！”Harry想起来自己的确收到过，但是不知道放在哪了，“对不起，小天狼星，我回去就立刻找出来。”他有些愧疚。  
卢平也跪下了，他像是专门来化解两人之间尴尬的氛围的，“你需要帮助吗？Harry？”他诚恳地问。  
“我，我没有什么需要帮助的，我只是想要谈谈……关于我爸爸。”他有些别扭地开口。  
卢平和小天狼星交换了一下眼色，但是Harry没有主意，他一边在忍受膝盖上传来的刺痛，他不希望Hermione和Ron在外面等自己太久，而且虽然现在知道了双面镜的存在，他觉得自己一定忍耐不到等到回宿舍找出那面镜子的时候，于是很快地讲起了在冥想盆看到的事情。  
他隐去了Snape和自己的妈妈决裂的那段，只讲了自己看到的在山毛榉树下发生的经历。讲完的时候，有一阵小天狼星和卢平都没有吭声。  
然后卢平轻轻地开口了，“我不希望你根据这些事情来判断你的父亲，Harry，他只有十五岁——”  
“我也是十五岁！”他有些克制不住自己情绪地反驳，但是随即又压了下来，“邓布利多委婉地告诉我那是因为他们两个人在魔法道路上的选择不同，但是我不明白，他只是为了毫无道理的理由去攻击Snape，就是因为——嗯，只是因为你说你很无聊。”他在复述小天狼星的话的时候，显得格外地伤心。  
“现在的我绝对不会这样做，我也知道这不是一件很值得自豪的事情。”小天狼星马上说。  
卢平看了看身旁的小天狼星，“瞧，Harry，你必须明白的是，在上学的时候，你爸爸和小天狼星在各个方面都是最出色的，人人都认为他们是最棒的，因此其他人的追捧可能会冲昏人的头脑，使得他们在引起他人关注这件事情上缺乏自制力。”  
“是的，我和James那时候的确很享受这种感觉，”小天狼星坦率地承认，“或许我们那时候认为自己天生就应该得到人们的关注。”  
“比如说，他总是弄乱自己的头发。”Harry用难过的口气说。  
小天狼星和卢平有些乐不可支。  
“我都忘记他过去经常这么做了。”小天狼星满怀深情地说。  
“他当时在耍弄那个飞贼吗？”卢平热切地问。  
“是的，”Harry说，那些往事让小天狼星和卢平微笑起来，Harry莫名其妙地看着他们，“嗯……我觉得他有点儿像个傻瓜。”  
“他当然有点儿像个傻瓜！”小天狼星兴冲冲地说，“我们过去都是傻瓜！不过……月亮脸不那么傻。”他看着卢平实事求是地说。  
但是卢平摇了摇头。“我曾经让你们放过Snape吗？”他说，“我曾经下决心告诉你们，我认为你们违反了校规吗？”  
“没有，不过，”小天狼星说，“有时你让我们觉得很惭愧，因为其实我们都明白那不是那么地正确。”  
“还有，”Harry固执地说，既然已经到这儿了，他决定索性把心事都说出来，“他总是看着湖边的那些女生，想让她们注意自己！”  
“哦，是这样，只要莉莉在附近，他总是变得傻头傻脑的，”小天狼星耸耸肩膀说，“只要一靠近莉莉，他就忍不住想炫耀自己。”  
“她怎么会嫁给他呢？” Harry难过地说，“她讨厌他！”  
“不，她不讨厌James，她如果真的讨厌James，就不会有你了，Harry。”小天狼星宠溺地看着他，像是看着一个小傻瓜。  
“上七年级的时候，她开始和詹姆出去玩了。”卢平说。  
“因为那时候的James不那么自大了。”小天狼星说。  
“还因为他不再为了取乐对别人施咒语了。”卢平说。  
“甚至包括Snape？”Harry探究地望着他们俩。  
“嗯，”卢平缓缓地说，“Snape是个特殊情况。我的意思是，他从来不放过诅咒James的机会，所以你实在不能指望James不反抗，对吗？”  
“而我妈妈也同意他这么做？”Harry不明白，明明自己的妈妈和Snape也是好朋友不是吗？  
“跟你说实话吧，她对这些事情知道得不多。”小天狼星说，“我的意思是，詹姆不会在和莉莉约会的时候攻击Snape，也不会在莉莉面前对Snape施咒语，对吧？”Harry不知道为什么，他听了这样的解释之后感觉更加难过了。他觉得自己很难去想象，和喜欢的女生做朋友这件事会是招致自己受到屈辱的原因，并且还时不时会因为别人也喜欢她使自己免遭这种攻击。  
这比直接的羞辱还更加令人难堪。  
况且喜欢的人最终还嫁给自己最厌恶甚至可以说是仇恨的人。  
Harry感到极为的心灰意冷。或许只有圣人才能够原谅这些罪行。但是就算被Draco讽为圣人Potter的自己，也很难说如果是自己碰上这样的事情能够宽容地放过。而Snape不是一个圣人，他极为高傲。高傲的人最不能够原谅那些将自己的尊严放在地上踩的人。  
小天狼星皱起眉头，看着表情还是不太信服的Harry，“瞧，”他说，“你爸爸是我最好的朋友，他是个好人。很多人在十五岁时都是傻乎乎的。他长大后就不再那样了。”  
“是啊，好吧。”Harry慢吞吞地说，“我很为Snape感到难过，”他强调，“极为地难过。”  
“既然你提起了这件事，”卢平说着微微皱起眉，“你的大脑封闭术怎么样了？”  
“Snape不教我了。”Harry垂头丧气地说。  
“他怎么能！”小天狼星立刻火冒三丈地跳起来，“我去找他说！”  
“邓布利多教授会亲自教我的。”Harry用同样慢吞吞的语调补充。  
“真的呀？”小天狼星像是立刻忘掉了Snape的那回事，“邓布利多有空能够教你了？”  
“我比较想要知道为什么Snape不教你了呢？他应该知道他不能够这样放弃自己的责任。”卢平显得相对更为冷静一些。  
Harry一想起这件事发生的缘由，心里就开始很不平静，但是他又说不出口，难到要告诉自己的教父因为自己想和Snape上圞床被发现了，所以Snape不教自己了吗？他的心里有一种报复性的快意驱使他，说出来！说出来！都是因为你们当初对Snape做的那些事情，才让我如此痛苦。但是理智像是一道大坝将那些滔天的情绪全部都死死地拦住。  
“这是因为……邓布利多教授的判断。”他含糊地将原因概括，迅速地转换话题，“我还有个好消息告诉你——”他将校长室发生的事情含糊地说了一遍，在卢平和小天狼星兴奋地继续要开始讨论的时候，急忙用自己膝盖很疼这回事切断了通讯。  
他离开火焰之前，还听到小天狼星急切地叮嘱他记得找出双面镜。

Harry一瘸一拐地走出乌姆里奇的办公室，Hermione和Ron立刻围了上来。  
“现在可已经过了宵禁的时间了。”Hermione谨慎地说。  
“我们需要注意的就是Malfoy那帮斯莱特林不来搅局。”Ron咬牙切齿地探看周围。  
Hermione翻了个白眼，Harry一遍揉着膝盖，笑道，“Draco不会来抓我，就算撞见了了没事。”  
“见鬼，你什么时候跟他关系好到可以称呼教名了？”Ron叉着腰质问他。  
“如果你今天注意一点多比说的话，就会发现还是Malfoy来通风报信的。”Hermione毫不客气地指出这个事实。  
Ron一路上都在纠结这回事，最终得出一个结论，“只要他不来扣格兰芬多的分数，那我也可以不扣他们的分数。”  
“你以为级长权力是交易的筹码吗？”Hermione毫不客气地在他的脑门上敲了敲。  
但是他们这一路上没有碰到的Malfoy，反而碰到了Snape。  
魔药教授来的方向看起来像是刚刚从校长室出来，黑色的外袍在夜晚极为隐蔽，待到Hermione和Ron发现的时候已经来不及了。  
“Snape教授……”他们三人只好停下来打了个招呼，Harry竭力避免自己和对方有什么视线上的接触，而另外两人则极为紧张地看着Snape，害怕他拿Harry的事情大作文章。  
没想到Snape只是轻飘飘地瞥了他们一眼，什么都没说就走了。Harry盯着对方离开的背影，心里有一种被人从水里捞起来之后喘不上气的感觉。加上今晚和小天狼星的以及卢平的对话，他觉得自己短时间内见到Snape都不会感到平静。  
“我今晚怕不是在梦游吧？”Ron在Snape的身影消失后愣愣地发问，“还是我已经拥有了可以看穿隐身衣的能力？”他说着，还伸手在Harry的旁边捞了一把，试图摸到什么看不见的布料。  
“就连死神都看不穿隐身衣，我建议你还是认为自己在梦游的好——”Hermione也觉得今晚的遭遇离奇，但是显然比起Ron她更会理性思考，她转头盯着Harry，“你和Snape教授之间，到底发生了什么事情？”


	32. Chapter 32

应该对这个聪慧的女巫的敏感度表示赞许吗？Harry现在脑海里只剩下不愧是格兰芬多万事通这个念头。  
他只能用今天太晚了来先搪塞过去。  
回去之后找出双面镜之后——这个糟糕的包装让他忍不住怀疑小天狼星是不是在阿尼马格斯状态下拿狗爪子包的——因此不能够责怪对这个大有用处的东西视而不见。  
Harry用一样的借口安抚了自己的教父之后，在对方依依不舍的表情里结束两人的通话，心中却充满了负罪感。  
他说不清楚这种负罪感究竟是为谁而生，或许有Snape，也或许有对自己的教父以及卢平——他们确实极为关心自己，尤其是他一想到小天狼星或许每天都举着双面镜等着自己能够联系他，在他看见那张包装纸上写着“只要你找我，我随时都在”这句话之后，他有一种深深的懊恼——将小天狼星送给自己的圣诞礼物遗忘，自己对于小天狼星的关注的的确确不够多。  
太奇怪了。Harry辗转反侧，他现在开始对世事变迁这个词感到敬畏，明明一切的开端仅仅只是自己对一种自由的追寻。一种独特的自由。但很显然一切的变化又与自己一切的选择脱不开干系。但他思来想去，半点不觉得自己的错误。他当然知道这种做法对Snape来说是一种隐瞒，但就算到了现在他心里却依然有一种死不悔改的固执——就算所有的事情都重回远点，但他依然不会改变自己的做法。这才是最糟糕的地方。

Harry努力去淡化掉脑海中正在被翻阅的记忆，转而回想一些无关紧要的片段。  
忽然那一股力量消失，他开始忍不住向前扑去，被老人稳稳地扶住，然后被放到靠背的椅子上。  
“感觉如何，Harry？”他有些糊涂地盯着老人湛蓝的眼睛，甩了甩脑袋。  
“我……没事。”Harry的胸口用力地起伏了几下，伸手抹了一把自己的脸。  
邓布利多背着手走了两步，出乎意料地似乎有些不知如何开口。  
“Snape教授可不是一个很好的选择。”这句话打的Harry有些措手不及，“不管是作为伴侣或者是隐瞒的对象，他的脾气可都说不上好。”  
Harry没想到对方仅仅是查看了几个片段就能够推测出事物的全貌，“我知道——”  
老人有些无奈地摇头，“Harry，我当然希望你能够找到自己真正的幸福，”他叹了口气，摘下自己的镜片一边擦着一边有些出神，“但是你和Snape教授之间横亘的东西，”他沉默了一下，又开口的时候口气极为沉重，“或许这不该由我告诉你，但是如果没有跨越一切或者舍弃一切的勇气，这将极为艰难。”  
如果横亘的东西指的是Snape和自己的父母之间的恩怨，Harry满心沉痛地想着，那我已经极为深切地体会到了。  
他转头，老人已经不知何时带上了镜片，“有些事情应该由Snape教授亲自告诉你，我不能够替他做决定，每个人都应该有权去决定自己将要面对什么。”  
Harry不解地望着他。  
“你最近还有做那个梦吗？”邓布利多忽然转换了话题，眼神在镜片后竟然显出锐利，“通往神秘事务司的走廊。”  
Harry茫然地摇了摇头，他现在睡觉之前都会认真地清空自己的大脑。  
“但是你很长的一段时间都备受这个梦境的困扰——亚瑟甚至也在那个地方受到袭击。我大概能够知道他想要拿到什么东西。”邓布利多脸上的表情说明他感到事态并不乐观。  
“可是，那里能有什么呢？”Harry不解地发问，“这又与我们能够有什么关系呢？”  
“他想要知道一个预言，”邓布利多慢慢地说，“与你、与他都有关系的预言——”Harry忽然紧张起来，他像是知道了邓布利多指的是什么，“他之前一直都没有大张旗鼓地出现，就是因为福吉不敢向魔法界的公众公布他的存在，而他也正好需要这样的低调。但是现在不同了，福吉已经被我们拿下，依照克劳奇的作风定然将很快地公开伏地魔的存在。而他也召回了自己的手下，他的出现不可能再长时间地隐瞒众人——”  
“事实上我一直希望他能够稍微少那么一点的耐心，或许我们就能够抓住他的尾巴进而将其暴露在公众的视野中。但是克劳奇的出现表面上看似对我们有利，实际上他能够为我们所作也极为有限，伏地魔已经召回了他的手下——Harry，我希望你能够明白自己究竟要面对的是什么。”  
“那，那您需要我做什么吗？”Harry不解地开口。  
“坦白地说，我没有想好，”邓布利多出乎Harry意料地摇头，“他们行事必将越来越猖狂，而我不能将你送入险境。但我想你有权利知道伏地魔处心积虑想要了解的、关于你们之间的命运。”  
Harry顺着老人的手看向了荡漾着银色记忆的冥想盆。在不需要再给Harry上课之后，Snape就将它送回校长办公室。  
“拥有征服黑魔头能量的人走近了……出生在一个曾三次击败黑魔头的家庭……出生于第七个月的月末……黑魔头标记他为其劲敌，但是他拥有黑魔头所不了解的能量……一个必须死在另一个手上，因为两个人不能都活着，只有一个生存下来……那个拥有黑魔头能量的人将于第七个月结束时出生……”  
是特里劳妮的声音，却不同于以往的空灵和玄妙，而是无比的嘶哑和干涩。  
Harry久久地没有说话，邓布利多也不打扰他。  
他在这个时候像是想了很多，又像是什么都没有想。

“Harry！”在课间的时候Hermione和Ron一左一右地将他堵在了旋转的走廊上。  
他只得无奈地表示投降。  
周围的学生沉浸在乌姆里奇再也无法干涉学校事务的喜悦中，格兰芬多们简直兴高采烈的像是过节一样，体现在费尔奇今天已经是第五次去解救自己的洛丽丝夫人，这个哑炮简直极其败坏，大声地嚷嚷“如果让我抓到我一定要拿我最粗的鞭子将你们打到血肉模糊”。斯莱特林们倒还矜持点，但是大多也都有一种虚假的遗憾以及被按捺的喜悦。  
相较之下，D.A课程的告密者又是另一个吸引人的新闻。听说那个可怜的拉文克劳学院的女生已经在庞弗雷夫人处接受治疗了。（“可怜之人必有可恨之处！”Hermione如此愤恨地评价。）总之没有人能够注意到救世主和两位朋友的行踪。  
“总能够说明白你究竟和Snape教授如何了吧？”Hermione双手环胸，抬高了下巴盯着Harry。  
他们在黑湖边上的树下，从这个角度看过去他能够看到在Snape记忆中出现的山毛榉树。意识到这个事实让他的心又狠狠地扯了一下。  
“你们真的想要知道吗？”Harry叹了口气。  
Ron用力地点头，Hermione则继续不为所动地用视线锁定他。  
“好吧，希望你们能够继续帮我保守秘密。”Harry苦中作乐地想，或许自己的朋友们能够给自己提供一些意见或者帮助，反正事情再糟能糟到哪里去呢？  
Harry不出所料地发现了自己的两位朋友脸上表情随着自己的讲述而不断的转换——困惑、不可置信、茫然——Ron的表情明显地写着对立刻昏死过去的渴望。  
就算是最聪慧的小女巫都对于这个奇幻的事实感到眩晕——救世主的心完全被那个令人闻风丧胆的魔药教授给虏获，甚至还因此干出了许多在她看来不可理喻的事情。  
“噢——Harry——”她唉声叹气，“你没有考虑过被发现的后果吗？”在看见那双充满着无辜与低落的绿色大眼睛之后，她的哀叹声更大了。  
她转头看看Ron的反应——没有反应。她狠狠地拍了下Ron的后背，后者立刻发出了溺水的人呼吸到第一口空气的响亮抽气声，Harry开始考虑自己是否需要给他变个纸袋调整呼吸。  
在充满了Ron痛苦的咳嗽声的背景音下，Hermione询问Harry，“那你现在打算怎么办呢？”  
Harry想起那个预言的内容，敛眉不语。但他并不打算在这个时候让自己的朋友们跟自己一起承担。  
Hermione皱着眉头，“你就不能不喜欢Snape教授吗？”  
救世主苦涩地扯出一个微笑，“如果能做到，我还至于陷入这样的境地吗？”  
“你就这样接受了这个事实吗？”Ron满脸痛苦，“那可是Snape欸！平均每学年扣除格兰芬多一千两百颗红宝石的老蝙——斯莱特林院长啊！”他在Harry的瞪视下吞下了那个不礼貌的称呼。  
“但是从Harry的描述里，”Hermione出乎Harry意料地迅速平静，她有些迟疑地试着去形容，“我竟然觉得Snape教授——是一个很好的人？”她对自己得出的结论也感到不可置信，“我甚至希望你们能……长久一点？”她显而易见地极为迟疑。  
Harry充满希冀地看着她。  
“噢——我觉得我存在的意义就是帮你——”Hermione的视线转向Ron，“——们收拾烂摊子。”她在发现自己永远无法抵挡这种请求的目光时有些绝望地喃喃自语。  
“我干什么坏事了！”  
“闭嘴，罗纳德，除非你今晚不找我借魔法史的笔记。”

人似乎一旦知道即将有所失去就会变成无所畏惧。Harry想起Hermione气急败坏的强调，“你怕其他人看不出你们之间的端倪吗？又或者你希望永远跟对方保持这样的距离？梅林啊，你甚至都没有办法改变他对你的印象！”他下定决心。  
Harry忐忑地走上讲台，Hermione和Ron见状急忙收拾了自己的书包往外溜。  
“Snape教授……”Snape站在讲台上，等着所有人将这节课的动手作业交上来，那个被他狠狠拒绝的救世主排在最后一个，在他要放上自己的作业的时候，忽然开口。  
Snape像是没有听到一样，他收齐了所有的作业就要离开。  
“请等等——”教室里的其他人快要走光了，他扫视了一眼，发现格兰芬多黄金三人组的另外两人已经不在教室中了，而邓布利多的黄金男孩正抓着他的一只袖子。  
“放开。”Snape言简意赅地命令，连一个字的多余废话都没有。  
“我只是想要跟您说，对不起，”Harry说着谎话，“我知道自己做错了，”他盯着脚尖，“您是我的教授，我不应该对您怀有错误的感情。”  
一颗心脏跳的滚烫露骨，两人却不约而同地忽视它。  
如果成长是要变成一个口不对心的怪物，那他在这一刻已经感到了骨骼拔节的疼痛。他越说越觉得有洁白的谎言从他的嘴里吐露，覆盖为一层足够厚的铠甲。  
Snape审视着对方的表情。他有些自嘲地想着，这个可怜的孩子有什么错呢？他从来就不会自大地去对别人的感情进行什么对错的判断。感情不会有错，错误只能存在于那些受到情感的驱使去作出蠢事的人。但是他必须残忍地让这个承载了预言中魔法界的未来的男孩走回正轨。但至于什么是正轨，他也不知道，如果要他笼统地下一个定义，那大概就是与自己无关的未来才是这个男孩应该走向的前方。  
他撞进那双装满疼痛的绿眼睛，然后再一次地模糊了眼前这张脸和另一个女孩的容颜。极尽克制者的身上都会显现出一种极尽的诱惑。他竟于男孩的痛苦中见诸高贵。以至于Snape不得不开始思考，自己在对方的生命中究竟扮演了什么角色，能够激发出这种飞蛾扑火一样的情感。  
“我希望你是真的想通了，”Snape其实在一开始有些犹豫，他并不喜欢常常将自己置于一种两难的境地，但是出于他对这个男孩的责任，某些时候他也不惜自毁来行挽救之名的举动。或许这一种自我牺牲式的举措能够减轻他心中的负罪感，“你知道黑魔王为什么会找到你家吗？”Harry看见对方眼神空洞，心下有一些不好的预感。  
“Peter……背叛了我爸爸。”Harry咬着牙。  
“是，”Snape这几天第一次主动地走向Harry，不是擦肩而过，不是无视，而是目标明确地靠近他，“黑魔王为什么需要那只耗子的背叛？你想过吗？”  
Harry随着Snape的逼近他逐渐后退，他想起邓布利多说的“每个人都有权去选择自己要面对什么”，可是选择权从来就不在他的手上，他摇头，以祈求的目光恳请对方能够不要再说了。  
而Snape就是要打碎那些希望的光，“黑魔王得先得知预言的存在，”他直直地看向那双绿眼睛，“他怎么知道的？你想过吗？”  
Harry只想叫他闭嘴，可是有一双无形的手扼住他的喉咙，只能听着对方一个字一个字地敲在他的心上，直将他砸了个粉碎。  
“邓布利多在猪头酒吧面试特里劳妮的时候，我听到了前半部分，是我，”他不知道是在揭谁的伤疤，“告诉了黑魔王。”  
“现在你明白了吗？你应该恨我。”


	33. Chapter 33

Harry紧盯着那颗急速飞行在他前方的金色飞贼。但是一颗鬼飞球从他的下方袭来，令他不得不闪避，而就这么一瞬间，金色飞贼又不见了踪影。  
他懊恼地咬了咬嘴唇，只好继续用目光在场内逡巡。  
“嘿，疤头，”Draco控制着自己的扫帚飞到Harry的身边，“你最近，”他显得有些犹豫，但是长期以来与Harry针锋相对的习惯让他在即使已经与Harry达成和解的情况下也没办法按捺住自己的好奇心，“你和我们院长之间现在怎么一回事？”  
Harry有些头疼，“你确定我们要在现在的情况下讨论这个问题？”他摆动扫把调转方向，视线的余光扫过看台上那个气势沉稳的黑袍魔药教授，如此遥远的距离，即使Harry带着眼镜，也看不清对方的目光盯着哪里，他心里有一种既期待又胆怯的渴望。  
Draco继续不依不饶地贴上来，“起码很确定现在不会有人来打扰我们——”他灵活地避开一个游走球，格兰芬多的双胞胎见状遗憾地叹息了一声。  
Draco对他们比出一个挑衅的手势，然后转头跟上Harry的速度，“我可不想跟你在城堡内讨论黑魔王——”他拉长了声调。  
“你说什么？”Harry果不其然地被吸引了注意力。  
这回变成Harry跟随在Draco的身边。  
“你先告诉我你跟我们院长怎么回事？”Draco脸上小人得势的得意洋洋让Harry翻了个白眼。  
“没什么，就是他知道我喜欢他了。”Harry平淡的语气差点让Draco从扫把上摔下去，引发了看台上的一阵惊呼。  
“啧啧啧……”Draco惊奇地上下扫视Harry，后者被他的目光看的一阵恶寒，“不愧是格兰芬多——”Draco最后只能发出这样的一阵感慨。  
“你也该显现出你的诚意了吧？”Harry不想再对更多人解释这回事了，他转移话题。  
Draco一时半会还没消化掉格兰芬多的勇气带来的冲击，但是表情稍转严肃，“黑魔王已经开始策划着在公众前的现身了，一次声势浩大的现身——”Harry当然知道这种声势浩大意味着什么，“而你也是计划中的一环。”  
Harry愣住了，“我？”他有些不可置信，但又开始不可避免地联想到之前邓布利多透露的信息。  
这时，一抹金色忽然从Draco的脑后出现，Harry定睛一瞧，差点将它与Draco被风吹动的铂金色发丝弄混。  
他不动声色地凑近Draco，“嘿，打个商量？”  
Draco狐疑地盯着他。  
Harry伸手搂住Draco的肩膀，“让你的同学们别再唱那首歌了。”  
“就不能放过Ron吗？”Harry故作无奈地拿着下巴示意了一下在球门前战战兢兢的Ron，他已经在周围震耳的“韦斯莱是我们的王”的歌声中面色苍白，而Harry的眼睛却不肯放过那一丝闪动的金色。  
“那我只能很遗憾地告诉你，谁叫他没有他的哥哥们那么好的心理素质。”Draco露出一个可恶的微笑。  
“那我也只能很遗憾地告诉你，”Harry慢腾腾地将搭在Draco肩上的手拿下来，露出被紧紧攥在手心里的金色飞贼，“格兰芬多赢得了比赛，”他学着Draco的可恶的笑容和语气强调，“再一次。”

“干的太好了，Harry！”Harry被安吉丽娜狠狠地压着头揉了揉脑袋，周围的格兰芬多球队成员脸上都露出了喜气洋洋的表情。  
“你们看到Malfoy的表情了吗！”弗雷德露出一个鬼脸，“他的脸都气歪了哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
乔治冲着远处的斯莱特林球队挥舞双手，吸引了对方的注意后又比划出极为夸张的表示鄙夷的手势，Harry看见Draco面色阴沉地阻止了经不起挑衅的其他人，带着一干队员离开。他在心里摊手——学院的荣誉可不能拱手相让。  
而这乌姆里奇被带走后的第一次魁地奇比赛各个学员都卯足了劲，“Snape看起来也气的不轻啊！”Harry猛地听见这个名字，他转头看见其他队员兴高采烈地讨论。  
“他一看到Harry从Malfoy的身后抓住了金色飞贼就立刻板着脸离开了！”  
Ron有些担忧地看着Harry，后者表情反而极为平静。  
“我可饿极了，换了衣服我们去吃饭吧。”Harry迎着Ron的视线没有丝毫的异色。  
“Harry——”邓布利多穿着他最喜爱的那件绣满星星的红色外袍从草坪的另一端走来。  
其他人纷纷向他问好。邓布利多点了点头，他向每个给他打招呼的人挥手，“今天可真是场精彩的比赛，”他向Harry促狭地眨眼，Harry不好意思地笑起来，“愿意陪一个无聊的老头到处走走吗？”

Harry躺在床上翻来覆去，已经习惯了清空大脑再入睡，今天邓布利多忽然向他提出了不要清空自己的大脑这个要求的同时Harry还觉得有些奇怪。  
他想到今天在看台上那个男人的身影，一颗心像是被投入油锅内又捞出放入冰水中里一样。Harry也忍不住向邓布利多发问，“您为什么信任Snape教授呢？”他向邓布利多描述了Snape向他透露了一个多么残忍的事实。  
“如果他故意向黑魔王透露了那个预言，害死了我父母，”Harry不解地看向邓布利多，希望他能够给自己一个答案，“为什么您还信任他呢？”  
“想不到Snape教授连这件事都告诉你了……”邓布利多少见地露出了一些愕然，湛蓝的眼睛在镜片后露出几丝不一般的光，“他或许只希望你能够了解真相。”  
“真相？”Harry心下涩然，“那么他为什么要这么做呢？”他想起Snape对妈妈的眼神，“我不认为他会是故意想要害死我父母的人，但是我也不明白他为什么要向伏地魔报告这个事情，更加不明白他告诉我这件事的真正用意。”他摇头。  
“Snape教授并不是一开始就是我们的同伴。”邓布利多背着手，“误入歧途比我们想的更加容易，如果一朝之间忽然获得了我们极为渴求的东西，这种成就感、胜利的喜悦就容易影响我们的判断，”Harry发现老人的表情在夕阳下模糊，“世人看重结果，并且以结果来反观过程，”Harry疑惑地看他，“他们认为胜利即正义，以为历史可以被胜利者改写，却不知正义才是胜利，所取得的结果其实也只不过是这漫漫历史中的短暂过程中的一瞬。善恶是非从来不为我们的判断所左右，强权也无法命令人心，而试图颠覆命运者终将为命运所玩弄。”  
Harry直觉这话所包含的内容远不止他们刚刚所提及话题的范围，但是他安静地没有出声打断老人的感慨。  
“噢，人老了就容易陷入回忆，”邓布利多像是刚刚反应过来，自嘲着摇头，“我们刚刚说到Snape教授，”Harry示意没有关系，邓布利多继续开口，“他告诉你的自然是真相，只是——”他像是思考如何措辞，却又笑了出来，“Snape教授终究还是受到了你的影响了。”Harry觉得自己今天有些跟不上邓布利多的思路，“是的，很少有人能够不受到感情的影响，魔法也不能够让我们摆脱身为人的有限性、或者是软弱——或许我应该告诉你，Snape教授告知你的并不是全部的真相。”  
Harry瞪大了眼，“可，可是确实是他告诉了伏地魔，导致了我的父母的死亡呀！”他不知道自己是希望邓布利多告诉他一个什么样的真相，会是更加残酷的好来了断他对Snape的最后一丝留恋抑或是为Snape开脱？  
他可悲地发现自己的心开始不可抑制地狂跳。  
“事实上，他只告诉了伏地魔一半的预言——不然为何他如今处心积虑地渴望拿到预言球呢？就是你在梦境中看见的神秘事务司中保存的预言球，内容就是我曾经让你知晓的那样——只不过伏地魔知道的并不完整。”  
Harry皱着眉头思索，“所以——Snape教授并不知道预言中的人指的是我？”他喉头干涩，“他其实并不是想要害死我的父母！”他像是找到了一个可以宽恕的理由，不论是针对Snape还是针对自己。  
“而他之后也向我悔过了，为了你母亲的死亡。”邓布利多补充完整事情的真相，“因此他发过誓，以性命保护你。”  
“……我？”Harry不可置信地拿手指着自己，说实话若不是误打误撞发现了Snape的另一面，或许、不，应该说毫无疑问地自己一定会认为Snape讨厌自己——这么说也并没有错，毕竟自己是如此地肖似自己的父亲。  
“Snape教授希望你了解真相，可终究也只告诉了你他所希望你了解的真相——”邓布利多示意二人往城堡的方向走，“他的傲慢令他无法坦诚，但我希望你能够体谅他，更重要的是，”邓布利多的目光锁定Harry，“任何人的感情都珍贵且值得受到尊重，我希望你能够尊重Snape教授对你的感情——即使这不同于你所期望的——和爱护，但最为难得的是克制自己感情，”他以过来人的经验教导着Harry，“即使是无形的情感，在某些时候也能够成为兵戈相向的利器。”  
Harry听出了邓布利多话中的意思，他在告诫自己。Harry沉默地点头。  
他们已经走到了城堡前，邓布利多又开口，比起任何一次都显得的更为迟疑，“Harry——”Harry转头，“从我的私心来说，我一直希望你能够更加快乐一点，但是，”邓布利多的脸上流露出几丝的愧疚，“最终依旧让你承载了太多。只不过你比我想象中的更为优秀，”Harry似乎有些想要辩解，邓布利多却没给他这个机会，他欣慰地看着Harry，“我一直为你骄傲。”  
Harry愣愣地看着这个老人，多日来在心里发酵的情绪酝酿成一股酸意直冲眼眶，他吸了吸鼻子，强压下这股落泪的冲动，最后只化为了一句，“我……我魔药课成绩不大好……麦格教授说我想要当傲罗会比较麻烦……”他都不知道自己在说什么。  
邓布利多开怀地笑了两声，先行走入礼堂，“想要成为傲罗可要先学会保护自己。”他最后有意无意地对Harry这么说。  
所以什么叫做保护自己呢？Harry将自己平躺在床上，双手交叠放在小腹上，放任自己的思绪有荡。或许是提醒自己不要太感情用事？还是觉得自己的黑魔法防御术还需要加强呢？明明自己已经很好地组织并教导自己的同学们去使用那些魔法了呀。  
他忽然想起从阿兹卡班逃脱的食死徒们，这令他不由打了个冷战，塞德里克的死历历在目，而食死徒们都是那样的人物。他们对生命的逝去没有丝毫的怜惜——不管他人还是自己。但是凤凰社的成员们又何尝不是那样的呢？他一想起邓布利多说的“他发过誓，以性命保护你”，内心便百味交杂。他明白Snape对于Harry·Potter的关注只不过是出于责任以及愧疚，但正是由于这种情绪的沉重使得他们之间构建的联系又极为坚韧，令他难以斩断——Snape一辈子的愧疚，他接不起。  
而他也绝不愿意接受Snape用性命保护自己这回事——无论如何杀死自己父母的是伏地魔而不是Snape，就算是自私也好，他不愿意见到对方死亡的场景。他仿佛已经见到Snape痛苦地在地上喘息着，鲜血逶迤满地，在上次亚瑟被纳吉尼咬伤的地点——  
Harry猛地惊醒，额头上的疤痕火燎一般地疼痛，他几乎难以拿手去碰，宿舍中的其他人无一不陷入酣睡，而这经历与上次同他看见亚瑟受伤的时候一模一样。  
“Ron，醒醒！”他悄悄摇醒了自己的好朋友。

Harry在走廊上狂奔，往Snape的办公室去，他在门口用力地敲了两下，蛇型的门把手吐出蛇信，“别敲了，里面没人。”  
“他去哪了？”Harry焦急地询问。  
“这我怎么知道呢？我只是一个门把手呀，”黄铜色的蛇型门把手将自己盘踞起来，“他下午就走啦，没有回来过啦。”  
Harry想起下午的时候其他人说的看见Snape离开的场景，他匆忙地向那个门把手道谢，一边从怀里掏出双面镜。  
“小天狼星！”他连着叫了好几声，小天狼星的脸带着惺忪的睡意才出现。  
“怎么啦，Harry？想我了吗！”他努力睁开眼睛给Harry露出一个自以为帅气实则傻气的笑脸。  
“我看见Snape有生命危险了！”Harry此刻顾不得那么多，他语速急促地跟小天狼星交代了一遍。  
“Harry，你千万别轻举妄动！”小天狼星看出了Harry的不对劲，“你忘了邓布利多说的黑魔头最近这几天就会有行动了吗？他说不定只是在试探你！”  
“这绝不可能是试探！”Harry气喘吁吁地大喊，呼吸时都觉得自己的肺被撕裂了，走廊上的画像们被这个声音吵醒，正在不满的地抱怨，“这和我上次看到亚瑟受伤时一模一样！而你们确实救了他！”  
“好吧好吧，你不要激动，”卢平的脸也冒了出来，“Harry，或许你应该先找邓布利多校长商量——”  
“Harry——”走廊的另一头Ron急匆匆地跑过来，“我没有找到邓布利多校长，他不在校长室里！”  
Harry求助地看着镜子中的两位成年男人，“校长不在，”他脸色发白，一边奔跑起来，往宿舍的方向狂奔，“你们快去找邓布利多教授！他可能往凤凰社去了！”  
“Harry你不要冲动啊！”小天狼星看着Harry似乎有所打算，急忙制止，“这是我们大人之间的战斗！你快回到自己的被窝去！”  
“我怎么能不着急！”Harry一想到那副血淋淋的场面，Snape痛苦的声音，“我爱他！我爱的人就要死了我怎么能不急！”他大声地吼完，一时间只剩下小天狼星和卢平的瞠目结舌。  
Ron在他身后痛苦地捂住脸。  
“哇唔——”另一声干巴巴的惊叹传来，将所有人的目光吸引过去，铂金发色的斯莱特林级长尴尬地站在原地冲Harry耸了耸肩，“真是令人感动的爱情宣言。”  
Harry此刻顾不了那么多，他看见Draco像是看见了另一个救星，他大步地向Draco走去，后者摆出一副防备的姿态。  
“我看见Snape教授受了重伤，”Harry现在奇异地开始平静下来，“你通过你爸爸一定可以知道Snape教授究竟怎么样。”他无视了小天狼星一边在镜子里高呼“不要相信卢修斯那个食死徒”掐断了联系，然后继续交代，“我现在往魔法部去，如果可以，我希望你能帮帮我。”


	34. Chapter 34

全身而退不太可能。Harry心知肚明，但是只要预言球还在自己的手里，那么也就有了让人投鼠忌器的基础。  
“把预言球交出来！”那个那个女食死徒尖叫，Harry紧紧攥着那个玻璃球，魔杖警惕地挡在身前。  
“如果我说不呢？”他充满敌意地看着她。  
“昏昏倒地！”  
“不！”  
一道红色的光芒从贝拉特里克斯的魔杖尖端喷射出来，但是卢修斯的咒语让它偏离了方向，打在Harry左边一英尺远的一个架子上，上面的一些玻璃球被击得粉碎。  
两个像幽灵一样泛着珍珠白、烟雾一样得模糊身影从地上得玻璃碎片种伸展开，然后开口说话了，在卢修斯和贝拉特里克斯得争吵声中，Harry只听得见只言片语。  
“……在至日得时候会出现一个新……”一个长着络腮胡、上了年纪得身影在说话。  
“不要攻击，我们需要的是预言球！”卢修斯训斥她。  
“他竟敢——他竟敢——”贝拉特里克斯语无伦次地尖声叫喊，“肮脏的杂种——竟敢反抗——”  
“等我们先完成黑魔王的任务！”卢修斯坚持地强调。  
从玻璃球里冒出的身影慢慢淡去，像是气体逸散在空气中不见，只剩下了一地的玻璃碎片。  
Harry将目光从碎片上移开，镇定地开口，“要我把球给你，你们为什么要等我到了魔法部，既然你们一直在这，为什么不是自己来拿？”  
“为什么？”卢修斯看起来像是很好心地替他解答，“因为只有预言中的人，Potter，才有权从神秘事务司拿起它，这是黑魔王在利用别人为他偷出预言球时发现的。”  
“他为什么想要知道这个预言？”Harry看了眼周围高大的架子，到处都是这样灰扑扑的小球。  
“这是关于你们两个的预言——联想一下你悲惨的身世，黑魔王为什么要进你的家门？”  
“那么他为什么不自己亲自来呢？”Harry轻声地说，目不转睛地盯着卢修斯。手中的玻璃球不比一个金色飞贼大，但却在他的手里散发着真实的温度。  
“他亲自来拿？”贝拉特里克斯疯狂地笑了一声，“在还不是所有人都意识到黑魔王回来的时候，他怎么能够浪费这点时间？别以为我们不知道，傲罗的人就在赶来的路上。”  
“那么Snape现在在哪呢，”Harry终于问出了自己最渴望知道的问题，“你们杀死他了？”  
“谁知道呢？你也救不了他。”卢修斯状似无意地往一个方向看了一眼，但在兜帽的掩护下只有紧紧盯着他的Harry发现了什么，“你不如担心一下自己现在的——”  
“邓布利多教授——”Harry惊喜地望着他们的身后。  
四五个食死徒中有两三个立马转头，另外的人紧紧盯着Harry的动作。  
但是这样也够了。  
“粉身碎骨！”Harry的魔杖指着高处的玻璃球架子，他一手举着预言球，往站在他身后的食死徒狠狠撞去，“盔甲护身！”  
架子上的玻璃球炸开，碎片四溅，而且似乎触发了什么连锁反应，其中一层架子开始垮塌，玻璃球摇晃着往下砸。  
Harry的手被一个食死徒扯住，他不得不带着对方的手狠狠地往架子上撞了一下，让对方吃痛松开手，同时他也觉得自己的胳膊钻心地疼。  
“该死！快抓住他！”贝拉特里克斯发现自己受骗了之后怒不可遏，她高声叫骂，“这个小杂种！我一定要杀了他！”  
Harry从靠近走廊的一边脱离他们的包围，一边高声呼喊，“火弩箭飞来！”被他藏在某个角落的扫帚飞快地跳到了他的手上。  
他像是找回了当年与龙搏斗的感觉，骑着火弩箭在高耸的架子之间与食死徒们周旋。灵巧地避开每一次向他发射的各色光芒，那些魔咒打在了周围的架子上，他看见那些玻璃球在地上碎裂，白色的身影蒸腾而起，在如同暴雨的珠玉之声中，呢喃着各自的话语。他们在Harry的周围慢慢淡去，但是食死徒的攻势并未因此变得和缓，即使他并未被咒语击中，可毕竟室内总不如空中能够有足够的空间让他发挥。  
他的扫帚被打中了。贝拉特里克斯狂吼着，“快，他要掉下来了！别让他跑了！”  
Harry努力控制着自己的扫帚，但是他感到火弩箭的尾部开始发出颤动，高度也在不断地下降。一个食死徒穿过烟雾，追逐在他的下方，只等着他降落地面就给他狠狠的一击。  
Harry从来没有遇到过如此艰难的局面，他一边试图让自己的扫走能够多撑一会，一边挥舞着魔杖去阻挡那个食死徒。  
已经没有办法了。他下定决心，从火弩箭上一跃而下，胳膊肘狠狠地击打了那个食死徒的面部，对方痛苦地捂住脸蹲下，被他们的动静所波及的放置玻璃球的架子左摇右晃地逐渐倾斜，正好将那个倒霉的食死徒压在底下。失去控制的火弩箭穿过一排排的架子，狠狠砸在一边的出口的墙上，将其他人的注意力吸引开。  
Harry精疲力竭地弓着身子，从另一边倒塌的架子的掩护下逃出食死徒的视野范围。  
忽然有人从背后捂住了他的嘴。

Harry做梦都没有想到自己有朝一日还能够得到Snape主动的接近。他直愣愣地盯着自己被攥住的手腕，从前方的男人身上传来的浓重的血腥味说明他在睡梦中所见的一切不似作伪。他披着隐身衣紧紧跟随在Snape的身后亦步亦趋。  
Snape忍着不去注意自己浑身上下传来的疼痛，只想尽可能地将这个不知天高地厚的男孩带出这个危险的环境。  
“待会你就往学校回去，不要再继续停留在这里。”Snape没有回头地交代。  
Harry这才注意到自己正在被往魔法部的出口处带。  
“我要跟你一起走，”Harry的倔脾气忽然发作，他停住脚步，“教授你已经受伤了！”他固执停下的脚步反而将虚弱的男人往回拽，“你要是不走我也不走。”  
Snape掐着Harry的手腕愈发用力，“Potter，这不是你发挥英雄主义的时刻，没有人在等待你的拯救，收起你的一厢情愿和表现欲，滚回格兰芬多的狮子窝。”  
“我来这里的目的就是为了救你！”Harry急急地强调，“我必须跟你一起走！”  
“如果我还能够对你可怜的、匮乏常识的小脑袋瓜有一点期待，就要明白在一个被食死徒包围的地方逗留是危险的！”Snape压低自己的声音，嘶嘶地说。  
“那为什么不能够一起离开？”他倔强地等一个答案。  
“因为我是一个食死徒！一旦我们一同消失不见，等于直接坐实了——”Snape忽然梗住，僵硬地改口，“救世主有了弱点，”他迅速地说完，像是这话割伤了他的舌头，“这是极为容易被利用的！只有你离开了，而我还在这里，才能够说明我的价值不足一提！”  
“可这分明就是事实！”Harry气愤又带着些伤心，“就算有弱点那又如何，是个人都会有弱点，我从来就不是什么完美无缺的圣人！我甚至不需要你回应我什么，同样也不需要你去当卧底！”  
“而我也希望你能够跟我保持距离。”Snape残忍地开口，“不要自以为是地认为自己真的是救世主，Potter，”他拒绝的意味让Harry无法忽视，“不是任何人都必须回应救世主的垂青。”  
Harry的绿眼睛里盛满难过，而Snape仗着自己见不到这一切而假装心安理得。  
忽然他们不约而同地停住脚步。  
嘈杂的声音传来——  
“lord，我保证Harry·Potter绝对还在魔法部里面！他不可能走远——”尖锐的女声里暗含着焦急和恐惧，“我立刻！我可以立刻将他为您找来！”  
“是吗，贝拉，你已经让黑魔王失望了，我来到这里不是为听你诉说自己的失败，现在你——”一阵阴鸷的声音在魔法部的大厅响起，说到一半的时候忽然停止，“哦是的，他就在离我们很近的地方……让我看看……”  
Harry额头上的伤疤忽然发出撕裂般的疼痛。  
Snape也听到了，他眉头紧锁，转身往另一边走，“Potter，无论如何穿好自己的隐身衣，我去引开——”  
可惜他的话没说完，他同样没能看见从他背后的空气中探出的魔杖尖端对着他——  
“昏昏倒地。”

Snape恢复意识的时候，他看见自己的视野蒙上了一层朦胧。其他地方传来的响动让他意识到自己在哪个地方。  
他扯下遮在自己身上的布料，撑着自己坐起来，浑身上下的酸痛让他迅速地清醒。一颗温暖的玻璃珠从他身上滚落，在黑暗中发出朦朦的光。他才发现身上盖着的是Potter的隐身衣。  
Potter！他一惊，想起昏倒过去之前的记忆，面色又难看了几分。他凑过去捡起滚落在地上的玻璃珠，闷闷地咳了两声，才端详手里的珠子。  
黑魔王遍寻不得的预言球此刻在他的手上散发着温度。他捏着这颗珠子默然。它将过往串起，如同魔咒束缚于他的内心。Snape当然知道这个世界的发展从来不跟随人们的意志所改变。遍寻命运之踪迹的人们往往更易陷于迷途窘状，而他在所求之物面前却也从来只能够是一个跳梁小丑，于事无补无能为力。预言球散发淡淡温暖，却仿佛能够灼伤他的手心，握不住，却也不能够放任它摔碎。这哪里是预言球，失血之下他竟却在恍惚间看见一颗心在他的手中跳的滚烫热烈。  
梅林啊，究竟哪一条道路才最终指向正确的终点？他从来就愧对他人对自己的信任，他曾经与往事决裂，却致使他不得不对现在以及未来卑躬屈膝；他与如今所爱心存隔阂，却固执认为是免落泥潭的纠扯；他竟却也不知自己在何处行差踏错致使救世之星的光芒降落。他痛恨，任何的一切以及自己，这种痛恨却倒映出他软弱的嘴脸。  
他慢慢地走出到魔法部的大厅，满地的狼藉说明着在刚刚他失去意识的期间内发生的一切。  
“噢，Severus你怎么在这？”有人站在Snape的背后发问。  
他转身，卢平惊讶地看着他。  
“Potter呢？”他没有回答，反而发问。  
“你这个鼻涕精！居然还敢问我的教子在哪？”小天狼星听见声响诧异转头的时候看见Snape更加引发他的愤怒，“快点解除你给Harry服用的迷情剂！否则我一定杀了你！”他怒气冲冲地掏出自己的魔杖。  
“而我更加希望你的教子能够自动地理我远点，我没有靠近任何一个Potter的欲//望，一模一样的狂妄自大真是令人生恶。我希望你最好能够好好履行一个身为教父的职责，让他收敛自己的泛滥的情感。”  
“你不要太把自己当一回事，我警告你，”小天狼星的魔杖指着Snape的脑袋，像是恨不得Snape下一秒就脑袋开花，“我早就看透你是一个连学生都能够下手的败类，我曾经在霍格沃茨见到的你的真面目，总有一天也会世人皆知，你最好不要被我抓到什么把柄——”  
“拜托你们，收收自己的魔杖——”卢平头疼地挡在两个人的中间，“已经有其他人注意到了！”  
Snape从卢平处知晓了在他昏迷之后发生的一切，Harry主动走出来与黑魔王对峙的时候恰好他们也赶到现场，而在黑魔王因为Harry说将预言球打碎时发怒，邓布利多及时出现稳定了局面，将Harry带回了学校，现在剩下凤凰社和克劳奇带领下的魔法部成员收拾残局。  
“食死徒这回也算元气大伤。”卢平最后如此总结，他有些担忧地看着Snape踉跄的脚步，“你不需要帮忙吗？”  
“不需要。”Snape头也不回地走到魔法部前面的空地幻影移行。

“Severus，我的孩子，”邓布利多小心翼翼地从火堆中捧出一只灰头土脸的小鸟，“我希望你已经事先处理过自己的伤口，毕竟我或许无法及时将你送到波皮那里。”他向Snape眨了眨眼。  
Snape抿紧自己的嘴角，显出一种不悦，但是他没有对此发表意见，而是将Harry的隐身衣放在一旁后，掏出了预言球，“你的黄金男孩的战利品。”他轻轻地放到邓布利多面前的桌子上。  
“噢，它居然没有被毁了，”邓布利多将福克斯放回它的窝里，才转身拿起预言球，“他告诉伏地魔说预言球碎了的时候，我还以为它是真的碎了，”他放下，像是回忆当时的场景，“看来Harry已经学会了大脑封闭术，他成功地守护了自己的大脑不被侵犯。”  
“你在场？”Snape危险地眯起自己的眼睛，“你就放任Harry·Potter陷入一群食死徒中？太长时间没有让你与黑魔王打交道的安逸生活是不是开始腐蚀了你对危险的判断力？你难道没有想过那个孩子！那个孩子一旦被一个索命咒命中怎么办？他那脆弱的脑壳甚至不能够抵挡住一个粉碎咒——如果，如果他死了，魔法界怎么办？我，我怎么办？”他的声音不可抑制地带上了些痛苦。  
“所以我在那，”邓布利多目光平静地看着他，“我一直在那。”他双手交叉，微笑地看着Snape，“不然你以为你身上的伤口是谁帮你处理的？”他像是毫不在意地透露出一个信息，强调，“我一直在。”  
Snape露出一个不可置信的眼神，“你计划了一切？”他开始感到愤怒，“你把所有人都当成什么？邓不利多，难道权力真的让你变得狂妄自大？”  
“不，请你冷静下来，我的孩子，”老人的语气依然平静，“我当然明白再如何周密的计划都会存在缺漏，但是某些牺牲是必要的，至于Harry，”他沉吟，“他远比我们任何人想象中都成长的更快，更加了不起，”邓布利多盯着Snape的眼睛，“他保护了你。”  
Snape感到自己脸上仿佛被打了一巴掌一样火辣辣的，“我不需要他的保护——”  
“不，你需要，”邓布利多的眼睛里显出一种冷酷无情，“我们甚至还需要他去保护魔法界的所有人。”  
“他只是个孩子！”Snape不可置信地瞪着眼前的老人，“你不能够让一个孩子——一个孩子去做这样的事情！”  
“你不忍心了，Severus，”邓布利多的眼神如同利剑，“因为他是莉莉的孩子？你心软了？”  
Snape喘着粗气，刚刚的交谈让他情绪波动极为厉害。  
“我以为你已经从过去走出来了，”邓布利多微笑，像是看透一切，“我很赞同你能够找到自己的新生活，但是我不认为对过往的念念不舍是对后来者的忠诚。”  
“这和我要求你不要利用那个男孩并不冲突。”Snape找回了自己的情绪，慢慢平静下来。  
“这在你身上当然不冲突。”他的话和脸上故作神秘的笑容让Snape感到困惑，但是邓布利多很快提起了一件已经被他抛却到脑后的事，“你还欠我一个要求。”  
“什么？”  
“我们打过一个赌。”邓布利多指了指自己的脑袋，“需要回忆吗？”  
Snape艰难地从记忆的角落找到自己与邓布利多的那一次谈话。  
“关于……她的身份。”他警惕地盯着邓布利多的笑容。  
“我以为你已经放弃探求她的秘密？”邓布利多好整以暇，像是对Snape的回答胸有成足。  
“我已经知道应该知道的那一部分了。”他谨慎地回答，斟酌邓布利多话里的意思。  
“然而你现在却也舍不得去探究她不愿意让你知道的部分。”邓布利多补充完Snape话里的意思。  
Snape尤为讨厌自己在这个老人面前所有心思无所遁形的这一点，“……说出你的要求。”他自暴自弃。  
“永远不要对Harry·Potter心存怨怼。”邓布利多认真、郑重地看着他，“他是一个好孩子。”  
“你又在算计什么？你知道了什么？”Snape不相信这是空穴来风。  
“因为霍格沃茨的校长对霍格沃茨无所不知！”邓布利多自豪地宣称。


	35. Chapter 35

那个连名字都不能提及的人回来了。这件事在许多人眼里已经不是一个秘密，但是正式被公布是在星期五晚上，巴蒂·克劳奇梳着他一丝不苟的发型和考究的服饰在一则简短的声明中向公众告知了这个事实。  
第二天的预言家日报上就立刻大版面地刊登了康奈利·福吉在自三强争霸赛之后到现在这段时间内所作的一切，是如何令黑魔王更加强大。以及Harry才发现，原来当初在女贞路和达力碰到的两只摄魂怪是乌姆里奇的手笔——仅仅是为了让救世主闭上自己的嘴——通过歪曲和抹黑的方式降低Harry·Potter在魔法界的声望。  
Harry对此倒没有太大的反应，摄魂怪带来的威胁如今对他而言不值一提。乌姆里奇和福吉也已经成为了过去式。说起来，小天狼星终于沉冤得雪这件事反而令他更为开心。甚至他都开始关注自己今年的暑假怎么过。  
“你还是需要先回到你的姨妈家吧？”Hermione惋惜地语气让它不像是一个问句。  
“大概是的吧，我希望今年我可以不用再在女贞路待那么久，我想和小天狼星住一起。”Harry真诚地幻想着自己的未来。  
Ron在一旁欲言又止。  
“我并不觉得你和小天狼星住在一起能够有你想的那么愉快，Harry。”一个傲慢的声音横插进了他们的谈话，Harry转头看见Draco独自一人从走廊的尽头走来，他的脸色苍白，像是生过一场大病一样，“毕竟我不觉得小天狼星这么快就能够将你那天晚上爱的宣言置之脑后。”他故意在爱的宣言这几个字上咬出重重的发音，想要看到Harry难堪的样子。  
Hermione睁大眼睛，露出不可置信的神色，“小天狼星也知道了？”  
Harry差点儿还忘了这回事。他在小女巫的逼问下不得不将当晚的事情复述了一遍，配合Draco的冷笑和Ron惨不忍睹的表情，Hermione不得不相信这件事的发生。  
“Harry，我真的不觉得你现在跟小天狼星摊牌是一件明智的事情，”Hermione不赞同地看着他，“告诉我，你是不是有意为之？”她的目光像是能够穿透Harry的内心。  
“事实上……”Harry摸了摸自己的脑后，露出一个纯良的笑容，“是有那么一点，”他在格兰芬多万事通谴责的眼神下急急地补充，“但是我也是情急之下不得已的做法，你看，”他振振有词地辩驳，“起码我能够引起他们对Snape的重视。”  
Draco翻了个白眼，冷笑着，“流着二分之一布莱克家族血统的我不妨告诫你，布莱克们的固执如出一辙，”他状似怜悯，“收敛你格兰芬多的盲目乐观，我可以事先告诉你，小天狼星对于这件事否决的态度绝不逊于当年他对于进入格兰芬多学院的执着。”  
Ron底气不足地反驳，“他可是Harry的教父，他多多少少也应该尊重Harry的意见啊……况且格兰芬多是最好的学院！”  
铂金发色的贵族皮笑肉不笑地看了他一眼，往斯莱特林宿舍的方向走开了。  
“他这是什么意思啊！”Ron愤愤地冲着他的背影啐了一口，而Harry的注意力却已经被Draco话语里透露的信息给转移。  
他的确是应该认真考虑如何跟小天狼星谈谈这件事。

Harry好歹赶在O.W.L.考试之前恢复了伤势，他也算是医疗翼的常客，庞弗雷夫人泛滥的母爱在他身上最直接的显现是Harry觉得自己的脸直接圆了两圈，不过值得他开心的是自己的身高在这段时间也终于有了瓶颈松动的迹象。  
虽然不指望能够立刻赶上Ron突飞猛进的生长速度，但好歹Ron看他的时候低头的角度不再明显，Harry有些心酸地想。  
但是同时这也让他有些忧心，在借着另一层身份向魔药教授软磨硬泡关于魔药学的加强训练时，男人似乎是毫不在意的随口提及让他有些措手不及，他假装无视男人扫视他脊背时的强烈视线，只拿纯良之至的目光状似懵懂。  
Snape看着背对自己正在制作魔药的女孩，青春期的女孩仿佛是被萌芽季的春之女神亲吻过，原先长及膝盖的裙摆如今停留的角度微妙，更不提及弯腰下蹲时绰约隐现的风景。Snape移开目光，盯着天花板放任自己的思绪流淌，他如今已经够能够坦然面对这甜美的罪恶感。亟待绽放的馥郁馨香沁人心脾，而他绝非仅仅是一个赏花者。  
Harry凑近了观察魔药的色泽，却从身后被人搂住腰身，“我假设你认真学习过课本的知识就应该知道它的蒸汽会具有轻微的腐蚀性——”Snape轻轻地松开自己的手，他的视线毫不费力地捕获了一抹飞红。魔药教授大发慈悲地对此视而不见，他将注意力转移到眼前的魔药上，苛刻地点评，“Acceptable——或许我真的应该为你的O.W.L.成绩担忧，”而在看到对方沮丧的表情时不禁心软，“出于我必须对自己的学生严格要求，但是对魔药材料优秀的处理手法我能够勉为其难将评价提高到E——不许再多。”他在女孩还想讨价还价的表情中强硬发话。  
她不自觉地撅起自己的嘴巴，想了想自己平时在魔药课上的成绩，又很快地释然，甚至感到些微的安慰，“那我们今年考试的时候，你能不能——”她在男人似笑非笑的眼神中止住话头，只是露出一个讨好地看着他。  
“很遗憾，”Snape抱臂，他不为所动地看着女孩又凑近了他一点，“你们今年的考官不是我，”他在女孩诧异的眼神中透露信息，“O.W.L.的考官是外来的学者们，这是不变的传统，就算是你们邓布利多校长当年也是接受他们的考核。”  
女孩拦住男人绕开她的脚步，没能够注意到两人之间的距离和姿势之间究竟有多近，又或者她放任了自己对于这个男人的亲近，“也就是说，除了魔药学以外的其他课程也都不是霍格沃茨的教授们监考和评分？”她急急地询问。  
“显而易见。”  
Snape站直身体，高度差上的压迫性让女孩后知后觉地反应过来，两人腿间错落的交缠站立，她感觉男人的裤脚蹭过她的踝骨，而大腿处男人的衣袍轻柔拂过，就像是眼前的男人用他的气息将自己包裹，强硬、侵略、摧枯拉朽、不可抵挡。这种想象让她背后寒毛战栗，不得不强行压抑住跪倒在这个男人脚下的幻想。她下意识地要后退，却因太过急切而重心不稳地将要后倒，又被魔药教授眼疾手快地捞住臀部以上，这个介于暧昧与礼貌之间的部位的碰触让她如同被掐住脖子的猫，再也发不出一声的反对和挣扎。  
Snape看似好心地扶着她到椅子前才放开手，他当然发现了女孩因为羞怯而犹带水汽的眼眸，清亮地折射出恶劣成年人发乎情止乎礼的试探。她不会懂的，肉体的交流是最为低等的，从神经末梢到神经中枢的反应过于迟缓而后知后觉且露骨，所有发生在抽象感觉上的触碰才能于思想中掀起惊涛骇浪。一昧的索取或者付出被他所鄙夷，亲密关系中的距离才能够引发新一轮的追逐。他深谙人心，服从与调教绝非条件反射如此简单，必须于内心与灵魂之中打上烙印。  
然而调教向来是双向的。  
Harry不自觉咬紧下唇，越是亲密和爱惜的举止越是让他感到一种差别对待。正如越是向这个男人的靠近越是让他感到不安。负罪感、责任感，作为救世主或许与生俱来就应该背负七美德戒律，一旦遭受良心的谴责，这种痛苦似乎也会成倍地增加。而从来就不在他可控范围内的往事此刻于他的脑海里放肆彰显存在感。  
成年男人好整以暇等待他的女孩按捺不住的投怀送抱，在他的怀里散发光芒，身为师长的威严不可自毁。可是他却看到她像是想起什么似的脸色忽然变得唰白，然后磕磕巴巴地说自己得作业没有做完，拉开门一溜烟地跑了。  
Snape皱起眉，复习期早就开始了一周，这段时间内不会再有老师布置作业。  
但是早已作下的互不探究的决定让他的脚步生生钉在原地。

Harry极为确定自己在考试上的表现能够帮助自己获得成为一个傲罗所需要的成绩。他还记得在做就业咨询的时候，向来端庄的麦格教授为了这回事与乌姆里奇争吵的场景。除了占卜课，他可以说是都充满信心。  
在德思礼家待着的两周对如今的Harry来说，已不再是一件难熬的事情。弗农姨父不情不愿地站在站台边接她回家的时候，洗刷了罪名的小天狼星趾高气昂地将自己打扮一新，恶狠狠地威胁了德思礼一家必须最好地去照顾Harry，“如果我发现我的宝贝教子身上因为你们而掉了一根头发，你儿子也别想安全地成长！”他一边举着魔杖一边轻蔑地看着德思礼一家这样说，而弗农姨父敢怒不敢言地盯着他。  
而看来这种威胁极为奏效，Harry度过了在德思礼家最为舒心的一段时间，直到邓布利多来接他。  
“我以为我们会先去格里莫广场12号？”Harry有些疑惑地看着邓布利多带着他走过的路。  
“我当然会将你送过去的，不用担心，小天狼星也迫不及待地想要见你，他已经为此准备了很久，”邓布利多轻松地回答，像是他们正要踏上一段愉快的郊游，“我想带你去拜访我的一位老朋友。”  
他在邓布利多目光的示意下一头雾水地将手抓住老人的胳膊，然后猛地一下——Harry觉得邓 布利多的胳膊好像要从他手里挣脱，便赶紧抓得更牢了，随即他发现周围变得一片漆黑。他受到来自各个方向的强烈挤压，一点儿也透不过气来，胸口像是被几道铁箍紧紧地勒着。他的眼球被挤回了脑袋里，耳膜被压进了头颅深处，接着——  
他大口大口地吸着夜晚寒冷的空气，睁开流泪的双眼。他觉得自己刚才似乎是从一根非常狭窄的橡皮管子里挤了出来。几秒钟后他才缓过神来，发现女贞路已经消失。他和邓布利多现在站着的这个地方，像是某个被遗弃的村落的场院，中间竖着一座古老的战争纪念碑，还有几条长凳。Harry的理解跟上了他的感觉，意识到他刚才经历了生平第一次幻影显形。  
“说实话，我觉得飞行扫帚更加适合我……”他揉着自己的耳朵嘟囔。  
邓布利多被他逗笑，“但我们可不能让小天狼星久等，我相信今晚的大餐值得期待。”  
“那么我们现在在哪呢？”Harry观察着周围陌生的景色，他们已经拐过一个街角，经过了一个电话亭和一个公共汽车候车亭。  
“这儿就是迷人的巴德莱·巴伯顿村庄，Harry。”  
“我们到这儿来做什么呢？”  
“啊，对了，我还没有告诉你。”邓布利多说，“唉，我都记不清最近几年这件事我做过多少遍了，可是没办法，现在我们又短缺一名教师。我们是来劝说我的一名退休的同事重新出来工作，回到霍格沃茨的。”  
“又是黑魔法防御术课的老师吗？”Harry想起乌姆里奇派遣的摄魂怪，从心里萌生出了一股厌恶之情。  
“事实上，是魔药课的老师。”邓布利多耸了耸肩。  
Harry花了几秒钟思考了一下，“Snape教授要辞职了吗！”他吃惊地问，有些不安地等待邓布利多的回答。  
“不是，”邓布利多安抚地笑了笑，但是接下来的回答让Harry充满抗拒，“Snape教授接下来的一年将担任黑魔法防御术课的教学。”他看出Harry急急地想要说话，补充，“Snape教授已经连续几年都向我提交了这门课程的任教申请，我不能再拒绝他了。”  
“可是，可是这门课难道不是被伏地魔给诅咒过吗？”Harry希望邓布利多能够再次拒绝Snape的申请，“我不希望Snape教授出事。”  
“噢，虽然这门课的老师们换了许多任，但是Harry，告诉我，有哪一位老师是真的死于非命的？且不说卢平是自己主动辞的职，奇洛是自己受到了伏地魔的蛊惑、洛哈特本身的动机就存在问题、乌姆里奇就更不用说了，我敢说如果他们的心智更为坚定的话就能够免受这所谓诅咒的伤害。”邓布利多笑了笑，“他们并非遭遇诅咒，而是被自己的弱点所打败。而我认为你需要对Snape教授有更多的信心。”

  
“看来你与邓布利多教授一起度过了愉快的时光，”小天狼星自从洗刷了罪名之后，就整个人神采飞扬了起来，“并且你也替邓布利多圆满地完成了任务。”他赞许地看着自己的教子。  
“事实上，我不是很喜欢斯拉格霍恩教授。”Harry回想下午的经历，不得不说，虽然斯拉格霍恩表现得极为风趣，但是Harry说不上自己得抵触情绪从何而来，或许是因为这个小老头将要接任魔药课的教学工作，而Snape则获得了那个被诅咒的职位。  
“我也不是很喜欢他，”小天狼星耸肩，转头与卢平交流，“月亮脸，我们那个时候，他除了是魔药学的教授，同时也是斯莱特林学院的院长吧？”  
卢平点头，“我记得他每次见到你都要惋惜哀叹你不是一个斯莱特林。”他的脸上流露出笑意，“那么他这次回霍格沃茨要上什么课呢？黑魔法防御术吗？”  
“不，”Harry摇摇头，“是魔药学，黑魔法防御术是Snape教授来上。”  
“哈，那个油腻腻的鼻……”小天狼星在Harry的瞪视下吞掉了那个外号，“终于得到了跟他相匹配的职位——从以前他就是这样了，总是喜欢研究那些邪恶的魔法！”他用一种早就料到的阴阳怪气的语调说话。  
“而莱姆斯也在那个职位任职过一年。”Harry平静地说完，看着小天狼星瞠目结舌的表情。  
“不不，月亮脸我不是那个意思，”小天狼星绞尽脑汁，词穷地总结，“……总之，你跟那个鼻涕精是不一样的！”  
卢平露出一个一言难尽的表情，“小天狼星，或许你应该客观地看待Snape，毕竟邓布利多信任他。”  
“一个英明的领导也总会有犯错的时候啊……”小天狼星气鼓鼓地嘟嘟囔囔。  
“我也信任Snape教授啊。”Harry理所当然地回答，随即转向卢平，“莱姆斯，我想问你，”他露出一个迟疑的表情，在卢平鼓励的眼神下他开了口，“你当初给我们上黑魔法防御术的时候，有什么遭到诅咒的感觉吗？”  
卢平摇头，“事实上，和你们的相处非常愉快，Snape也经常给我熬制魔药，帮我解决了每次满月的问题，除了有个人冒冒失失地闯入学校，”他的眼神不带任何责备含义地瞥向一旁满脸不服的小天狼星，“一切都非常不错。”  
“所以我，真的可以不用担心吗？”Harry一想起从他入学之后就每年一换的黑魔法防御术的老师，心里就充满了不安。  
“虽然我也并不赞成你和Snape之间的这件事，但是我可以说，你真的不必担心。”卢平笑着摇头。  
“说得对，”小天狼星义正言辞，“那个……Snape究竟有哪里好！Harry或许你不知道，他曾经强制猥亵一个女学生！我可是当场看到的！如果你不相信，我能够将记忆取出来证明！这样的人渣、败类！完全不值得你喜欢的！”  
Harry一脸纠结地看着小天狼星，他真不知道该如何与小天狼星解释这回事，他站起来摆手，“先不说了，我今天累了。”  
卢平看着Harry带着几分落荒而逃上楼的背影，转头面向依然一脸气愤的小天狼星，迟疑地开口，“大脚板，或许……这件事让我跟Harry谈谈？”

\----------------------------------------  
没忍住还是写了女装哈的感情线，害  
\--------------------------------------  
接下来是一个短小的番外，叫做我雷我自己

Snape最近发现自己的年轻小恋人不知道为什么有些躲躲闪闪。  
当然人都有自己的秘密，无可厚非，就像是Harry也不知道是自己偷偷调整了格兰芬多们通往楼下的楼梯才引发了那一次格兰芬多学院全体迟到，又或者上次情人节的时候其实是自己把蜂蜜酒换成了火焰威士忌，度过了一个美好的夜晚。  
他决心去探究自己的爱人最近究竟藏着什么秘密而直接影响了双方的交流。  
Snape待到Harry带着课本去上课之后，才行动起来。  
他在对方的书桌上不留痕迹地翻找了一遍，没有。衣柜里，没有。所有的柜子里，都没有发现什么不正常的东西。  
魔药学教授不得不动用自己的脑筋细细思考起来。他的目光忽然在书架上停顿。  
Snape伸出手，在其中一本微微往外凸的书本上停留，迟疑了三秒后，抽出。  
服饰大赏？Snape的眼神些微游移，看不出什么不正常。或许是自己多虑了？他准备放回的时候，没忍住多心翻看了两下。  
就是这么两下，还真的让他看出了一些不同。

Harry踩着开心的步子回去的时候，并没有意料到之后的一切，直到他看见那本被精心伪装过的书本出现在Snape的手里，并且被主人认真翻阅着。  
他看着男人对自己回来毫无反应的身影，打算在对方发现自己之前逃离现场。他向后默默挪了两步，可惜的是门马上像是被看不见的手给关上。  
“解释一下？”书本后露出Snape似笑非笑的表情。  
Harry干笑了一声，“哎呀，不就是一本小说嘛。”  
“是的，一本名叫《救世主的女装癖》的小说，”他随便摊开一页，“还出现了我的名字。说实话，Harry，我可从来不知道你有这种癖好。”他双手环胸，像是不等到一个让他满意的解释就不罢休一样。  
“我……我也不知道为什么我这里就有这一本书了，”Harry讪笑着靠近自己年长的爱人，“或许是什么时候没收学生的东西给收进来了，反正，”他露出绝无说谎的表情，“我看到它的时候，就在那里了啊。”  
Snape稍微翻看了几眼，就觉得自己的眼睛要瞎了，他不明白Harry怎么能够连着几天读这玩意儿还好好地收起来了。  
Harry看着他一副不敢苟同的表情，连忙解释，“一开始确实是挺雷的，毕竟我怎么能够穿着女装嘛对吧，但是后面一些情节的描写还是挺写实的，跟我们当初经历的差不多嘛，就当是回忆了。”  
Snape在Harry的百般恳求之下只好将这本书留下了。  
他一看到开头就想说了，自己怎么可能抓不到一个夜游的小鬼？神乎其神的化妆技术？天知道这个Potter的领带有时候还是自己帮他打的！而布莱克那条狗在这里依然那么讨厌！自己居然还跟瞎子一样看不出这是一个Potter扮成的女孩子？就那个心直口快的格兰芬多？而自己在里面简直像是一个有着猥//亵小女孩癖好的变态！那些不知所谓的心理描写完全就是故作高深的无病呻吟！学校里面有多少个学生难道自己不清楚吗？还能够给一个Harry·Potter蹦跶的舞台？  
太诡异了！都是什么东西！  
Snape只想破口大骂究竟是谁写出了这些不知所谓的玩意儿，但是看在Harry对此乐此不彼的样子也只好忍住不说。  
后来Harry大概是觉得自家爱人不再排斥这些东西，还开心地拿出许多自己不知道的斯哈本子（Snape只觉得他献宝一样地介绍他们俩被称为斯哈的表情有点可爱），他稍微翻了翻，都觉得自己在那些书里面简直不知所谓，什么成了Harry的养父、什么ABO设定、甚至还有两个自己，Snape只想将这些乱七八糟的东西都四分五裂。  
但是之后他也逐渐在这其中找到了乐趣——即然Harry那么喜欢书里的故事，那就让他演个够吧。  
Snape看着书里被自己干的吱哇乱叫的Harry露出了一个微笑。

\--------------------------------


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 走走剧情

Harry在半夜从梦中醒来，迷幻旖旎，与现实相比又显得颇为荒谬的梦境让他浑身发燥，他呆呆地坐在床上抱着被子，望着墙上壁纸规律弯曲的花纹，觉得自己又要陷入另一重深沉的梦境。  
忽然，他听到楼梯间传来几声响动和一些细小的抽泣，半夜听到这种若有若无的啜泣让他产生了一些不好的联想，一阵恶寒让他背后汗毛倒立。Harry那些不清醒的困顿一下子就飞离了，他悄悄地穿上鞋子，小心翼翼地举着自己的魔杖靠近响动发出的来源。  
是克利切。  
Harry放下了防备，他听着这只年老的家养小精灵一边翻箱倒柜在找某样东西，一边低声地哭泣和咒骂着什么。  
“……克利切是一只坏精灵！克利切犯了错误！克利切没能够执行少爷的命令！……”  
Harry倒是开始感到惊奇，他可不认为克利切在这个时候良心发现开始为自己没能够服从小天狼星的命令而惩罚自己或者感到内疚，可是它又的确说的是“少爷”，怎么回事？  
“是谁！”克利切忽然止住抽泣，转过脸，网球大的眼睛被耷拉的眼皮勒出警惕和疑惑的形状。  
Harry从角落慢慢地走出来，“克利切，你在这里干什么？”他没有站的很近，克利切对小天狼星带回来的这些人态度都不好，它用尽自己所能给进入这间房子的人捣乱。他探了探头看向克利切身后，发现他和Hermione还有Ron一起大扫时发现的小精灵的一堆金光闪闪的收集都不见了。  
“克利切在自己的地方整理自己的东西！”它努力地强调，试图让Harry别多管闲事。  
“我命令你说实话！”Harry不想如此强硬，但是这种欲盖弥彰让他心生疑窦。  
“克利切是一只坏精灵！克利切弄丢了雷古勒斯少爷给克利切的东西！”它的头开始砰砰砰地砸着碗橱的门。  
“克利切我命令你停止惩罚自己！”Harry有些后悔自己的多管闲事，那些没用的东西上次他们在扫除的时候准备扔掉，又被克利切偷偷地拿了回去，对他们来说不值一提。而克利切作为一只老精灵，没法记住自己所有的东西放在哪里似乎也情有可原。  
Harry兴致顿失地回到自己的床上，但是有一个疑惑在他的心中萦绕不去，总不可能全部都弄丢了吧？但是他又实在不想再去面对那只态度恶劣的家养小精灵。或许明早睡醒了能够替它向小天狼星问问？Harry如此打算着，他也只能够为它做到这样了。

由于前一晚睡眠的不安稳，Harry到了将近中午才醒来，但是他还没下楼时候就听到楼下发生的骚动。  
怎么回事？  
他换好了衣服，抓着自己的魔杖就匆匆地下楼，却发现震怒的小天狼星拿着魔杖指着克利切大骂，“背叛主人的玩意儿！你怎么敢把Harry的事情告诉贝拉！”  
卢平在一旁有些担忧地看着，却也没有出手去阻止什么。  
“怎么啦？”Harry急忙赶到小天狼星和克利切的中间，他还听到了自己的名字，这件事似乎还跟自己有关。  
“刚刚Severus过来了一趟，他过来说上次就是因为克利切向贝拉透露了信息才将你引诱到魔法部去，让我们最好多注意一点。”卢平见到Harry开始左顾右盼寻找某人的身影，加快语速说完，“咳，他马上就走了。”  
Harry有些失落，不过马上将注意力放到了他们说的话上，“克利切向贝拉透露了什么？”  
小天狼星听到Harry的问题显得更加生气了，但是面对Harry诚恳地发问以及他对自己的教子深沉的爱，他明显地克制了一下自己的怒气，“……你对那个鼻涕精的……”他一脸纠结外加不服的愤怒，不情愿地挑拣出一个词汇，“……信任。”  
Harry的脑袋转了几个圈，然后在这栋房子发生过的事情忽然像是被摁下开关一样蹦出在他的脑海，这让他说话开始结巴，“那，那它是怎么告诉贝拉特里克斯的？”  
“贝拉小姐的命令克利切必须服从！”克利切骄傲又轻蔑地说。  
小天狼星简直是暴跳如雷，“贝拉早就是伏地魔的走狗了！我不会允许你再出去见她！你这个叛徒！”  
“克利切才不是叛徒！小天狼星少爷才是布莱克家族的叛徒！背叛了伤心的女主人和一直仰慕他的雷古勒斯少爷！”它一边忍不住用头撞着墙壁，一边坚持地咒骂着小天狼星。  
Harry和卢平这个时候立刻上前一人拦住一个，小天狼星抽出自己的魔杖，一边怒骂着要给它一个教训被卢平死死地拽着离开了这个房间，Harry命令克利切停下之后，它也丝毫没有对Harry的感激，只是立刻“啪”地一下也立刻消失了。  
直到Ron和Hermione以及陋居内的其他人的到来，由于那场争吵引发的沉闷气氛才被打破。  
“小天狼星……”Harry对着卢平欲言又止，他现在终于好不容易找到机会询问小天狼星的情况。  
“他已经不生气了。”卢平对着Harry耸了耸肩，在Harry的眼神下无奈地笑了笑，“好吧，他是已经没有那么生气了。”  
Harry叹了口，“为什么他不能够跟克利切好好相处？”  
“而克利切对他的态度也并不友好，它并没有将小天狼星作为主人，或者说并不如像对其他的主人一样忠心。”卢平不以为意。  
Harry不知道要怎么跟卢平说明他在这其中的感觉，虽然他知道克利切和小天狼星之间一直不对付，克利切对小天狼星这个主人的态度简直让它变成了一个跟多比一样极为特殊的家养小精灵，他此前从来没有想象过会有一只家养小精灵能这么态度恶劣地对待主人。  
“事实上，”卢平又开口了，他似乎希望通过此进行一个轻微地试探，“或许令小天狼星感到更加不可忍受的原因是这个事情是由Severus告诉他的。”  
“我知道他们之间彼此并不友好。”Harry点头。  
“不，小天狼星似乎将此视为一种挑衅，”卢平看着Harry由于惊愕而睁大的眼睛，“毕竟不管怎么说，克利切是他的家养小精灵，而你是他的教子。”他没有将话挑明，而Harry明白他的意思。  
怎么能够不明白呢？这简直就是在告诉小天狼星这都是他自找的。  
“所以我希望你能够理解一下小天狼星的心情，”卢平知道Harry反应过来了，“大脚板他是真的很爱你。”  
“我也爱他。”Harry心不在焉地说，他在想着自从放假了之后他就再也没有见过Snape了，当他转头对上卢平探究的眼神时才反应过来自己还在与卢平的对话中，“怎么了？”  
“你是真的很喜欢Snape教授？”卢平换了一种对Snape的称谓，似乎是希望Harry能够意识到什么。  
然而他长期地处于师生关系的模式中，对此毫无察觉，甚至非常爽快地点头。  
卢平偏了偏头，思索了一会，“自从上次你通过壁炉跟我们谈话的时候，就已经？”他未竟的话语被Harry接上。  
“很久之前就已经很喜欢Snape教授了，”Harry羞涩地笑了笑，这是他第一次将这件事摆在明面上跟长辈讨论，“他在我心中跟小天狼星还有你一样重要。”  
“好吧。”卢平知道就这样继续讨论下去没有结果，他换了个角度，“那么你上次问我们关于你爸爸的事情，是为了给Severus……”他思考着措辞，“在为他打抱不平吗？”  
出乎卢平意料的，Harry摇了摇头，他们俩坐在楼梯上，只要转角就是其他人在厨房的欢快地交谈，“不是的，不完全是的，我只是发现了我的爸爸没有我想的那么光明磊落，”Harry努力让自己的措辞显得不那么像是指责，“你要知道我一直以为他是个英雄，不管哪个方面都是一个英雄。”  
卢平迟疑地开口，“而我们说过这回事，你要知道你的父亲那个时候才15岁——”  
“不，重点不是他的岁数，我也15岁，而我觉得这种行为是不对的，”Harry飞快地接上，他叹了口气，像是做出了一个重大的决定，“我希望接下来这些事情你不要告诉小天狼星。”他在卢平作出保证之后才继续开口。  
Harry在此之前从来没跟任何人说过自己是如何成长的，无非是碗柜、家务和达力淘汰的旧东西。这对他来说虽然不是什么羞耻的经历，却也并不光荣。他承认自己曾经怨恨过佩妮一家人，却也极为羡慕父母对子女无私的爱。即使他逐渐地明白魔法界才是他的归宿，但这不代表他看到这种欺凌就不会想起曾经的无助。  
他挑挑拣拣地回忆自己的经历，努力轻描淡写地将这些一笔带过，等他大概地将自己的意思表达完整之后，却发现卢平的眼里已经盈满热泪，“我真的没有想到，Harry，我真的……”他努力平复自己的情绪，“邓布利多说你被你的姨妈收养，而我们都认为你在你的亲人身边会过的不错……”  
Harry摇头，“我并非想要说明我过往的经历，我只是，”他盯着楼梯拐角处飘动的阴影，“只是非常理解那种在大庭广众下被迫出丑的心情。”  
直到Ron半是埋怨半是惊喜地将Harry找到，两个孩子高高兴兴地搭着肩膀到客厅玩巫师棋的时候，楼梯拐角处才慢慢走出一个人。  
“我想你都听到了吧，大脚板，”卢平抬起头，对上小天狼星阴晴不定的脸色，“我虽然还是不赞成Harry的眼光，不过我不会再试图去阻止他。”  
“而我现在就想要让那一家人付出代价。”他咬牙切齿。  
卢平失笑，“那么你就要付出回到阿兹卡班的代价，而Harry又将再一次失去他的家。”他抬手往自己好友的肩膀安抚地拍了拍。

“你说克利切？”Hermione一听到家养小精灵相关就极为热情地凑上来，毫不计较之前被克利切称呼为泥巴种的事情。  
“我总觉得不应该，它那时候在我们扔掉了一堆东西之后，又几乎是全部捡了回来，怎么可能全部都没了？”Harry百思不得其解，他知道克利切对那些象征着布莱克家族的物品有着极为顽固的执念，绝不可能是由于它自己的原因主动弄丢。但是以小天狼星对它漠不关心的态度也绝不可能故意将它的东西丢掉。  
“不就是一只家养小精灵嘛，它的东西没了就没了呗。”Ron不在乎地发言，下一秒就被Hermione拎住耳朵，“疼，疼！Hermione快松手。”  
“撇开别的不说，但凡小天狼星能够得到克利切的一丝尊重，那么它也不会这么轻易地向贝拉特里克斯透露信息。”Hermione义正言辞，Harry发誓自己最开始只是将这回事作为趣闻讲给自己的朋友们知晓，但是Hermione随即作出了个决定，“我们去帮助克利切找找东西吧！”  
Ron发出了一声哀鸣，然后无力地瘫在椅子上。  
Harry提高嗓门叫道，“克利切！”   
啪的一声，家养小精灵极不情愿地出现了。它站在温暖燃烧的壁炉跟前：瘦瘦小小，只有半人高，苍白的皮肤打着褶垂下来，蝙蝠般的耳朵里冒出大量白毛。它仍穿着他们第一次见它时穿的那块肮脏的抹布，投向Harry的轻蔑眼神表明它对在场的所有人的态度。   
“Harry·Potter少爷，”克利切用他牛蛙嗓子嘶哑地说，低低地鞠了一躬，对头膝盖嘀咕道，“在我女主人的老宅，带着败类韦斯莱和泥巴种――”   
“我禁止你叫任何人‘败类’或是‘泥巴种’。”Harry不高兴地纠正它，就算这家养小精灵没有把他和Snape的信息出卖给伏地魔，他也不觉得克利切那长长的鼻子和充血的眼睛有多么可爱。  
“我有话问你，”Harry说，他低头望着小精灵，“我命令你如实回答，明白吗？”   
“是，Harry·Potter少爷。”克利切说，又低低地鞠了一躬。Harry看到他的嘴唇在无声地蠕动，无疑是在默念现在禁止他说的侮辱性的话语。  
“你之前捡回来的东西呢？藏在你自己窝里的那些东西呢？你把它们弄丢了吗？”Harry越讲下去越是觉得自己像是在欺负这个小精灵一样，它的身体甚至哆哆嗦嗦地打着摆。  
“没了！被偷走了！布莱克家的东西被偷走了！”它粗哑的嗓子叫起来既可怜又可怕。  
“被谁？”  
“蒙顿格斯·弗莱奇，”小精灵嘶声说，它紧闭双眼，“都被蒙顿格斯·弗莱奇偷走了：贝拉小姐和西茜小姐的照片、我女主人的手套、一级梅林勋章、有家族饰章的高脚杯，还有，还有――”   
克利切大口喘气，干瘪的胸脯急剧起伏，然后他睁开眼睛，发出一声令人血液凝固的尖叫。   
“――还有挂坠盒，雷古勒斯少爷的挂坠盒，克利切犯了错误，克利切没能执行少爷的命令！” 

Harry本能地做出反应：当克利切冲向立在炉边的拨火棍时，他扑到小精灵身上，把他压住。Hermione的尖叫和克利切的哭喊混在一起，但Harry的吼声比它们都响：“克利切，我命令你不许动！”   
他感到小精灵僵住了，才放开手。克利切直挺挺地躺在地毯上时，泪水从凹陷的眼窝里哗哗涌出。   
“Harry，让他起来！”Hermione悄声说。   
“好让他用拨火棍痛打自己？”Harry不以为然地说，在小精灵旁边跪了下来，“我可不想。好了，克利切，我要听真话：你怎么知道蒙顿格斯·弗莱奇偷走了你的东西？”   
“克利切看到的！”小精灵叫道，泪水顺着他的长鼻子流进咧开的嘴巴里，可以看到一口发灰的牙齿，“克利切看到他从克利切的碗柜里出来，捧的全是克利切的宝贝，克利切叫那个窃贼站住，可是蒙顿格斯·弗莱奇哈哈大笑，跑――跑……”   
“可是，为什么他要偷你的东西？”Harry不解地发问，“你没有跟小天狼星说吗？”  
“因为克利切是一只无足轻重的小精灵！布莱克家族的叛徒小天狼星少爷才不会管克利切！他是个坏孩子，他不将布莱克家族的姓氏和荣誉当作一回事，也不会管布莱克家族的东西究竟要丢到哪里去！”  
他们三个人沉默地看着克利切的眼睛里涌出一股又一股的泪水将地毯打湿。  
“嘿，你们在干什么？妈妈叫你们去吃饭了。”乔治和弗雷德勾肩搭背地走进客厅，看见这沉默对峙的场景，“发生了什么？”乔治吃惊地问。  
待到了解了事情的经过，弗雷德摸了摸自己的下巴，故作深沉，“这可不好说，蒙顿格斯干的可几乎全是这种勾当，多亏了他，我们可才获得了许多难以购买的材料！”他在Hermione的瞪视下收敛了笑容。  
“交给我们处理吧！”韦斯莱双胞胎对着Harry打了包票。


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 走走剧情

事实上韦斯莱双胞胎并不是白白地帮Harry的忙。  
Harry不得不答应他们帮忙跟韦斯莱夫人说情——笑话商店终于要开业了，然而两位老板依然屈服于妈妈的淫威之下。  
“我们也并不需要你帮我们说服妈妈，”双胞胎之一的弗雷德举着一根手指摇了摇，“在适当的时候带着她去光顾我们就可以了。”  
“我们会用事实告诉她，我们的确擅长做这件事。”乔治肯定地说。  
“所以为什么最后是我来做呢？”Harry百思不得其解。  
“因为你是妈妈心中的Harry宝贝呀！”弗雷德怪模怪样地捏着腔调，“这样我们的罗尼小宝贝就终于有了一个比他还小的弟弟了呢！”  
“但是很明显比我们的罗尼小宝贝还会讨人欢心！”乔治灵巧地躲开了Ron的袭击。  
Ron 的脸涨得通红，尤其是Hermione还在一旁笑出了声，“你们等着，不要跑！”他气鼓鼓地向着自己的两个哥哥追了过去。  
“其实这样也挺好的，对吧？”Hermione的脸上微微发红，眼睛却亮晶晶地盯着韦斯莱兄弟们跑开的方向。准确地说是Ron的方位。  
Harry被无意识地喂了一大把狗粮。  
晚饭的时候，他看见了一个熟悉的声影也在其中。  
芙蓉好像一下子就捕捉到了Harry惊讶的眼神，“Harry，好久不见，”她用着法语的发音习惯省略掉了那个H，听起来像是把他的名字叫成Arry一样，“还记得我的妹妹加布丽吗？她一刻不停地谈着你。她再次见到你肯定会很高兴的。”  
“她也在这吗？”Harry困惑地左右看了看。  
“不，不，傻孩子，”芙蓉发出一串银铃般的笑声，“我是说明年夏天，我们——难道你还不知道吗？””  
她那双大大的蓝眼睛睁得更大了，责怪地看着韦斯莱夫人，韦斯莱夫人说：“我们还没有抽出空儿来告诉他呢。”  
芙蓉转向了哈利，一甩瀑布般的银色秀发，发梢扫在韦斯莱夫人的脸上。   
“比尔和我要结婚啦！”   
“噢！”Harry茫然地说，“哇，嗯——祝贺你们！”然而他感觉得出韦斯莱夫人的心情并不是很好。

一直到了Harry生日的那天，他才感觉自己找到了些机会。“我们今天需要去对角巷！”韦斯莱夫人宣布，“孩子们需要去买新学期的课本了。”  
“说到对角巷，”比尔接过芙蓉的斟酒，“福洛林·福斯科知道吗？”  
“冰淇淋店的老板！”Ron舔着自己的勺子马上接口。  
“他怎么了？”Harry一边往自己的嘴里塞着大口的蛋糕，没有注意自己的鼻子上也沾了点奶油，“以前他常给我吃免费的冰淇淋呢！”  
“从小店里的情况看，他被劫走了。”韦斯莱夫人瞪着比尔，似乎不想他再说下去。  
“啊……”Harry的心沉甸甸地坠了下去，一旁的Hermione拿着手帕让他自己擦一擦脸，可是Harry失魂落魄地接过了之后半天没有反应。  
“说到对角巷，”韦斯莱先生说，“好像奥利凡德也不见了。”  
“就是那个做魔杖的？”金妮显得很吃惊。   
“就是他。店里空无一人。没有搏斗的痕迹。谁也不知道他是自己离开了，还是被绑架了。”   
“可是魔杖呢——人们要买魔杖怎么办呢？”   
“只好去找别的魔杖制造商了。”卢平说，“可是奥利凡德是最优秀的，如果另一派把他弄去，对我们可就非常不利了。”  
Hermione最终看不下去，将手帕从Harry的手里拿过来，帮他擦掉了鼻尖上的奶油。  
卢平一边往面包上抹着果酱，一边分享他带来的消息，“又发生了两起摄魂怪袭击事件，”他宣布道，“他们在北方的一个小木屋里发现了伊戈尔·卡卡洛夫的尸体。黑魔标记悬在上空——唉，坦白地说，他离开食死徒后居然还能够活一年，倒真让我吃惊。我记得，小天狼星的兄弟雷古勒斯不出几天就完了。”  
Harry接过韦斯莱夫人递给他一大块生日蛋糕，他想了一下才将卡卡洛夫这个人的名字和样子联系起来，他吃惊地问，“他不是德姆斯特朗的校长吗？食死徒怎么敢杀害一个学校的校长？”  
“你要知道，Harry，就算是邓布利多校长也陷于危险之中呢。”韦斯莱先生抖了抖报纸，“再来点咖啡，莫丽。”  
“那么小天狼星的兄弟雷古勒斯是怎么回事？”Harry左右看看没有看见小天狼星的身影，他扯着卢平的袖子发问。  
“你不知道吗？”卢平想了想，好心地解答，“他比小天狼星小了两岁，”他指了指小天狼星家里那副被施了永久粘合咒的族谱，最下面的那个就是雷古勒斯·布莱克的名字，出生日期后面紧跟着一个死亡日期，“他是一个斯莱特林，比小天狼星更受宠一些，但是很可惜的是他很快就加入了食死徒，所以小天狼星一直对此很是气愤。”卢平有些像是陷入对往事的回忆，“可我觉得他还是挺喜欢小天狼星的，我注意到好几次他在偷看小天狼星的样子。”  
“他就是个白痴。”小天狼星不知道什么时候出现了，他看起来像是洗了个澡，“当初他如果不加入食死徒就好了。”他低着头，看不清表情，拉开椅子坐下后，“生日快乐，Harry。”他递给了Harry一个礼物盒，这一次的包装终于看起来好了一点——跟上次他给Harry双面镜的外包装比起来。  
“谢谢你，小天狼星。”Harry拆开后，又是另一把火弩箭——他没想到小天狼星还记得自己那把毁于魔法部的火弩箭，“这样加起来你就送了我两把了。”他感慨地说，Ron的脸转向了这边，对着那把扫帚露出了一个艳羡的表情。  
Harry亲亲热热地上前亲了小天狼星一口，小天狼星看起来笑眯眯地受用了，但是Harry注意到，当大家转移了话题之后，他的兴致看起来没有那么高了。

  
他们从对角巷回来的时候，韦斯莱夫人似乎不情愿地认可了双胞胎们的能力——他们确实精于此道。但是韦斯莱夫人依然极为担心他们过于引人注目的做派会给他们带来麻烦。  
Harry不得不安慰她，双胞胎们远远比她想的要更加成熟，“他们可是接到了魔法部的订单！这难道不是对他们实力的最好证明吗？”她听到这话才稍微好了一点。  
Ron看起来还沉浸在乔治和弗雷德要给自己收钱的打击中出不来。  
“我还是他们的亲弟弟呢！”他愤愤不平地嘟嘟囔囔。  
Harry无视那些抱怨，他想起今天在摩金夫人那里见到了Draco，他和他妈妈一起，在等候的时间Draco向他透露了消息，伏地魔现在就住在Draco的家里。  
“我们连猫头鹰都要被监视。”苍白着一张脸的铂金发色的男孩眉头隐隐聚拢，“我和妈妈因为收到了学校的开学通知，才能够借着采购物资的名义出来透气。”他一边小声而快速地跟Harry透露。  
一旁的小天狼星和Draco的妈妈在叙旧，Harry记得他们之间是堂姐弟的关系。小天狼星的表情着实不太好看，Harry说不出那是什么表情，看起来像是有些警惕和愤怒。而另一者的脸上则透露着无动于衷的漠然。  
Harry想起考完试之后在学校的走廊碰到Draco时，他那时候的脸色就极为地难看，或许那时候就与这件事有关，“伏地魔……”他看着Draco的身子打了个颤，改口道，“黑魔头有为难你们吗？”  
Draco抿紧了嘴唇，他的眼里显出了几分犹豫的神色，眼神在旁边几个人的身上逡巡了几下，小天狼星和纳西莎在说话，Ron和Hermione在一旁挑选袍子的款式，摩金夫人正在一款一款地为他们介绍，没有人注意这个角落。他才小声地对Harry说，“伏地魔有意吸纳我进入食死徒的队伍。”  
“什……”Harry捂住了自己的嘴，他担忧地看着Draco左臂的位置，后者摇了摇头，“还没，”他垂下眼帘，“上次在魔法部的时候没有取得预言球，贝拉受到责罚，但是他明显也对我爸爸有所不满。在食死徒会议上，他当着所有人的面问我愿不愿意加入食死徒，但是你知道的，这哪里是愿不愿意的问题……”Draco苦笑了一下，“我爸爸说，”他咬了咬下唇，眼神忽然在Harry的脸上漂移了一下，“说我和你关系很好，希望能够让我作为接近你的突破口……他同意了。”  
“接近我的突破口……”Harry皱起了眉，“什么意思？”  
“意思就是这段时间我可以不用打上黑魔标记，逃过一劫，但是我必须在某个时候，不管通过某种方式，将你献给黑魔王。”Draco不看Harry了，他背着手，显出几分傲慢而强硬的姿态。  
“那你现在告诉我这些是为了什么呢？”Harry忽然笑了出来。  
“你严肃点，我们这在讨论的是你性命攸关的大事！”Draco对Harry的态度显出几分不满，他瞪着显得轻松过头的救世主。  
“但是黑魔王没有让你现在就抓住我献给他不是吗？如果你想要对我做什么，你也不会跟我透露这些。”Harry看着另一张脸上那些紧张和担忧的情绪，他眨了眨眼睛，忽然抓住了Draco的手，后者似乎被这个动作吓了一跳，露出几分呆滞，“我相信你，Draco，不要怕。”  
铂金发色的男孩一脸别扭地抽回手，半晌才闷闷地“嗯”了一声。

  
Harry不知道自己现在在哪里，但是今天一早邓布利多就神神秘秘地又上门了，小天狼星爽快地将自己交了出去，这就是他现在跟着邓布利多走在一片阴森树林中的原因。  
昨晚他和Ron在床上玩了半天的枕头大战，玩得太疯的结果就是他现在哈欠连连，反观邓布利多倒是挺精神的。  
“听说你昨天见到小Malfoy先生了？”邓布利多用手抚开一片花草，让Harry能够迈过。  
“是的，他和他的妈妈一起出门采购。”Harry亦步亦趋地跟在邓布利多的身后，“他说黑魔王有意吸纳他进入食死徒……”他将昨天Draco透露的信息跟邓布利多复述了一遍。  
“嗯……”邓布利多沉思着点点头，“你打算怎么做呢？”湛蓝的眼睛对准了他，Harry这才发现他们走上了一条两人宽的小路。  
“我想帮助他。”Harry毫不迟疑地回答，但是随即马上犹豫，“但是我不知道怎么做。”  
“噢，别灰心我的孩子，”邓布利多笑了起来，“你已经拥有了决心，之后的事情就交给时间吧。”  
“那么，邓布利多教授，您是怎么看待这件事的呢？”Harry充满期望地看着他。  
“我？”邓布利多捻了捻他雪白的胡子，“其实伏地魔一开始并不在乎小Malfoy先生能够作什么，他打算吸纳他进入食死徒队伍其实只是想要惩罚大Malfoy先生。”  
“惩罚？”Harry不解地重复了一遍，“可是我在魔法部面对伏地魔的时候，我明明告诉他的是因为贝拉特里克斯的追逐才让我摔碎了预言球……怎么会惩罚大Malfoy先生呢？”  
“魔法界纯血统的巫师之间永远沾亲带故，惩罚了贝拉其实对于Malfoy家族也有影响，血缘让他们成为了食死徒中的利益共同体，而且，”邓布利多的眼神在镜片的角度下显示出几分的锐利，“贝拉在读书的时候就显示出了布莱克家族的固执，对自己认定的事实深信不疑，伏地魔不信任任何人，却也知道自己必须倚靠她的忠诚。大Malfoy先生就不同了，他向来圆滑，不仅没有如同贝拉一样被关进阿兹卡班，反而能够在伏地魔不在的时间重新在魔法界如鱼得水般地生活，恢复名誉，从这点来说，他就令伏地魔不满意。”  
“可是他们现在都住在Malfoy的家里啊！”Harry不理解地发问，怎么能够有人住在别人的家里还对别人颐指气使呢？  
“这是魔法界，要知道他们不会倡导麻瓜那套平等自由的理念的，Harry，”邓布利多的眼里忽然露出几分笑意，“伏地魔称呼他们为什么，仆人，你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
“他们必须听从伏地魔的话？”Harry试探地开口。  
“这没错，但是只是一部分，”邓布利多的语气平静，却让Harry从早上的睡眠不足中清醒，“像是家养小精灵，他们的一切即主人的一切，主人使用仆人的财产是一种天经地义，因为仆人本身也是主人的财产。”  
“可是，可是这……”Harry绞尽脑汁，“家养小精灵里面也有多比这样的存在，巫师们怎么可能……”他不理解。  
“魔法是一种力量，力量即是一种正确，这是魔法界长期易来的共识。但是人们忽略了一点，除非能够永远强大，否则无法永远正确。然而又有谁能够永远强大呢？但是这种观念比起魔法、比起力量来说是一种更为根深蒂固的存在。所以说，”Harry一边听着邓布利多说话，意识到他们现在走到了树林的尽头，“能够为小精灵们的权益而奔走，格兰杰小姐小姐的想法真的很伟大，指出错误所在，并且为自己所坚信的正确向一种古老而默认的观念发出挑战不是任何人都能够做到的。”  
Harry抬头不解地想要发问，邓布利多却已经转换了话题。  
“现在就到了我们今天的目的地了，伏地魔的母亲曾经生存过的地方。”  
他们的面前是一片残垣断壁。


	38. Chapter 38

墙上布满苔藓，房顶上的许多瓦片都掉了，里面的椽木横七竖八地斜立或者倒塌。房子周围长着茂密的荨麻，高高的荨麻一直齐到窗口，那些窗户非常小，积满了厚厚的陈年污垢。  
“我不是很明白，教授，”Harry艰难地跨过一根倒塌的房梁，上面布满了青苔，有老鼠或者是什么小动物从他们的脚下穿行而过，“我们能够在这个地方——呃，找到关于伏地魔的线索吗？”他环视了一番这不知道倒塌了多久的建筑发出了自己的疑问。  
前方的老人显得分外地游刃有余，“我不能这么保证，我只是希望你能够同我一起来验证我的一个猜想。”  
“猜想？”Harry困惑地重复了一遍，而走在前方的老人丝毫没有为这个词解答的意思，他想了想，换了一个问题，“您刚刚为什么，要用‘伏地魔母亲生存过的地方’这个措辞呢？我们不应该说是生活过的地方这样吗？”  
“我真想不到你能够注意到这个细节，你真是一个细心的孩子，”邓布利多毫不吝啬地夸赞着，他意味深长的声音从Harry的前方传来，“生活是一种稳定状态，而生存是一种挣扎。我想我随后要展示给你的记忆会有助于你去理解伏地魔这个人的经历和他的弱点。”  
“这之间有什么关系吗？”他们已经进入了另一个房间，Harry看着老人弯腰在一个破旧的橱柜中翻找，也走上前去低头看这里面有什么发现。  
“一个人的童年，经历形成人格，而人格使他选择不同的命运，是的，我认为命运是一种选择，就像当年伏地魔选择标记你作为他的对手，他选择去应验预言，选择了那条早已被揭示的道路。”邓布利多拍了拍手上的灰尘，“或许我们需要去另一个房间进行探查。”他直起身。  
“他明明是想要在预言应验之前除掉我，我觉得他是想要逃离预言。”Harry继续跟在老人身后，他在自己的牛仔裤上蹭了蹭自己沾到的灰尘。  
“哈，你说的没错，但是预言这种东西，越想逃离反而越是被它所捕捉，所有为了不使它实现的行为，最后反而加速了它的到来，很是奇妙不是吗？命运可被窥探，却不可为人所掌握，真是让人敬畏。”邓布利多轻快地说。  
他们现在来到的房间不如前面所经过的地方倒塌破损的厉害，Harry伸手就要推开门，被邓布利多给拦住了，“等等，这里似乎有些不一样。”邓布利多抽出了自己的魔杖。  
“这里……”Harry观察了一下，他注意到门牌上写着一些模糊不清的字母，他念了出来，“Merope……”  
“这里就是伏地魔母亲的房间。”邓布利多的眼睛里散发出一种光芒，“注意到了吗，它没有灰尘。”他用魔杖指了指门把手的位置。  
Harry才发现自己忽略了什么。  
“接下来要小心了，Harry，跟在我身后。”邓布利多魔杖一甩，门把手像是被无形的手扭开了。  
邓布利多没有马上进入这个房间，仅仅是短短地一会时间，Harry就看见老人魔杖尖端闪烁出了四五种光芒，在昏暗的房间内显得极为地耀眼。  
待到光芒黯淡，老人也没有马上踏入房间。  
“怎么了吗？”Harry紧张地问。他从邓布利多的背后探出头，并没有看见什么，“我什么都没有看见。”他左右环顾。  
“越是空无一物，越要心存警惕。”邓布利多踩着步子在房间内移动。  
在老人打开一个柜子门的时候，一道黑影忽然弹射出来。  
在Harry反应过来之前，一条黑色的小蛇被一把银色的小刀钉死在地面，那小刀看起来和他们在魔药课上面使用的切材料的小刀没有什么两样。  
“噢——太惊险了！”他心有余悸地叫起来。  
“可不是吗。”邓布利多将那把刀从蛇的身上拔出，擦了擦上面的血迹之后塞到了袖子中，Harry注意到那条蛇近乎被拦腰斩断，“看的见的危险令人感到安心。”他诙谐地耸肩，然后弯腰在柜中慢慢摸索，Harry一边拿着手扶助柜子的顶部，防止老人不慎地磕碰。  
“噢？让我们看看这是什么……”邓布利多缓缓地掏出一个盒子，上面的花纹看起来并不如这间房子一样的古朴与破旧，反而有那么一些看起来很是浮夸的装饰，像是首饰盒。  
Harry用充满怀疑的眼光看着这个盒子，“这会是伏地魔留下的东西？”他看着邓布利多轻巧地用魔咒打开了上面的锁扣。  
“如果这么些年来还会有第二人在这里藏东西的话。”邓布利多一边回答Harry的疑问，他在这个时候脸上依然能够保持住轻松的笑容，但是下一秒，他的表情就凝固了。  
Harry顺着他的目光——一个戒指，上面镶嵌着一块黑色的石头，有着三角形一个圆，里面还有一根竖线，Harry不懂这是什么意思，但是不妨碍他看着老人的蓝眼睛忽然湿润，毫无预兆地，一滴眼泪忽然地打在雪白的胡子上。  
他手忙脚乱地从兜里掏出一块白手帕，想要塞到老人的手里，可是后者似乎全然被这个戒指摄住了心神，Harry惊恐地看着邓布利多用几乎可以称之为着迷的眼神，黏在那块黑乎乎的石头上面，嘴里念叨着一些他听不懂的话，“阿利安娜……回来……”他的话语含混在嘴巴里，Harry听不清楚。  
怎么回事？Harry摸不清现在的情况，明明邓布利多上一秒还在跟自己和煦地交谈，可是现在……他看着老人似乎失去了原有的谨慎，他甚至直接拿手去碰触了那枚戒指，Harry以为会发生点什么，可是没有。  
邓布利多将那枚戒指凑得很近地观察，他似乎在辨认一些什么，他的全部心神都已经扑在这枚戒指上，或者更加准确地说，是在戒指镶嵌的石头上。他眼里的狂热简直要溢出来，他完全失去了平日里Harry所熟悉的那种沉稳与稳操胜券。Harry没有发现自己近乎摒住了呼吸，他紧张地看着，直到他看到邓布利多似乎要戴上它了。  
Harry有一种极为不好的预感，他觉得自己再不做点什么就会发生一些事情，可是他该做什么呢？会发生什么呢？他眼角忽然注意道什么。  
“邓布利多教授小心！”他猛地推开了邓布利多，一条蛇从邓布利多原来站立的位置咬空，落到了地面上发出了“嘶嘶”的声音，令人不寒而栗。  
那枚戒指从邓布利多的手中掉落，金属在地上发出“叮叮当当”的清脆响声，一闪而逝的光芒后，顺着墙根不知掉到了哪个阴暗的角落。  
“教授，我很抱歉——”Harry无暇去顾及那枚戒指和邓布利多是否会责怪他，因为已经被蛇群给包围了，“这是怎么回事呀？”他听得懂这些蛇类发表的对他们肉质鲜美与否的猜测，这让他有些不安。  
“不——你做的很好——”Harry感觉邓布利多的手沉重地搭在他的肩上，这和平时作为安抚的力度不一样，他感觉到邓布利多是将自己的重量都压在他的身上，仿佛他正在腿软站不起来。老人的头上甚至出现了一些虚汗，他喘着气，似乎在Harry没有注意到的这一会就经历了几个回合的长跑一样，“我差点就犯了错——”他手里紧紧攥着Harry刚刚塞给他的手帕，蔚蓝的眼睛被下垂的眼皮掩盖，Harry看不清拿里面是什么情绪，但是他现在也无暇顾及邓布利多的想法。  
“可我们现在，怎么办啊，它们甚至在商量着吃了我们——”话一出口，Harry忽然愣住。  
他转头，邓布利多脸上又恢复了轻松的笑意，“我想你现在知道该做什么了？”  
经过几个回合的交涉，Harry才明白这不是一群蛇，这都是刚刚他们杀死的那条蛇的杰作，它们的血液能够繁衍出无数同类。  
而他和邓布利多太过于关注他们的在盒子中的新发现——  
“是啊，戒指呢！”他惊叫道，“我们刚刚弄丢了它！”

“魂器？”Hermione重复了一遍这个词汇，“我没有听说过这个东西。”她以为是自己没有在魔法界长大的缘故，于是将目光移向了Ron，可是后者脸上更是一片茫然。  
“是一种非常邪恶的东西，通过掠夺他人的生命，从而分裂自己的灵魂，再将灵魂的碎片附着在物体上，只要这个物品不被毁灭，那么灵魂也随之永不消失。”Harry将邓布利多跟自己讲解的内容重复了一遍，另外两人被震惊的不轻。  
“太可怕了，太邪恶了……”Hermione摇头，“这一定是一种禁术，我不觉得会有哪个正常人想要靠一个残破的灵魂过上永远不会死亡的生活。”  
Ron抱着自己的胳膊搓了搓，“哪个死神会想要一个破烂的布娃娃呢？”他某些时候的精辟让Harry刮目相看。  
“所以——我们二年级的时候，在密室里面——”小女巫后知后觉地反应过来，她捂住了嘴，“那也是一个魂器吗？”她想起了那本被蛇怪的毒牙扎穿的笔记本。  
Hermione看着Harry默然的表情拍了拍自己的脑袋，懊恼地说，“我早该想到！所以神秘人究竟将自己切成了几片？”  
“谁知道呢？”Harry耸肩，他想起下午的时候和邓布利多一起在霍格沃茨的校长办公室内破坏的戒指，上面的石头被劈开了一条缝隙，代表不详的尖啸和黑雾在格兰芬多宝剑的威力下不甘地消散，“我只能知道这些魂器都很难被破坏。”  
“那这可就难办了呀，”Ron愁眉苦脸，“大家就算杀死了一个神秘人，又会活过来一个，而我们甚至不知道会有几个。”  
“别说丧气话呀！”Hermione叫起来，她换了个话题，“你还是想想自己下学期要选什么课吧！”  
“反正绝对不选魔药课！”Ron斩钉截铁地回答。  
Harry忽然想起来自己还没跟自己的朋友们告知Snape下学期不再任教魔药课这回事，不过——黑魔法防御术这么重要的课程，如果Ron真的错过了可就太可惜了！他为自己找好了借口，便心安理得地表示，“嗯，我也不选魔药课。”  
这个回答换来了另外两人的瞩目。  
“我以为你会是Snape教授的忠实拥戴者？”Hermione狐疑地说。  
“他都不希望看见我了，我能怎么办？”Harry坦然面对Hermione的质疑。

“这么危险的事情，你竟然只带了那个男孩？”Snape怒不可遏，他漆黑的眼神瞪视那个双手交合支撑着下巴的老人。  
“他是最合适的人选。”邓布利多毋庸置疑地下定论，他不去管Snape还想反驳什么，用轻松的语气开口，“我希望你能够过来帮我看看，根据这上面残留的魔力，能不能推测出是什么魔咒。”  
Snape压抑着自己的怒气，他走了两步，强迫自己将视线挪到那个劈裂了的戒指上，伸出自己的魔杖，他研究了一会，“我只能说这是一种特别强大的诅咒，它会随着时间而变得越来越强大，如果魔力不足的人甚至在带上的一瞬间就会毙命，比如那个脆弱的男孩——”  
“很感谢你的建议，Severus，但是事实是，他救了我。”邓布利多不容反驳地开口，“Harry是一个好孩子，我想你应该客观地去看待他。我对你们俩能够在我身边感到特别幸运，如果你能够与他友好地相处那真是再好不过了。”  
“如果他不再作出一些傻事。”Snape像是回想起了什么，脸上露出了一种像是在看纳威做魔药的表情。  
“年轻人总是可以因为他们的涉世不深被原谅，”他看着Snape脸上嫌恶的表情，“拿出你对那个女孩的宽容不好吗？”  
“哈——”Snape不耐烦地摆手，“这是两回事。”  
“我想你应该认真地想清楚自己的真实想法，作为一个曾经也经历过青春的老年人，”邓布利多的眼神里面是Snape不想去面对的认真，“你与那个女孩是存在年龄差，你敢说你真的喜欢那个女孩？还是因为被某些相似的因素所吸引？”他的话越是提问越是显出一种刺破人心的锋利，“你在她身上寻找什么影子？还是为自己的曾经寻求一种可能性？你臣服于爱情？还是仅仅是为年轻所感动？”  
Snape觉得自己最后的理智在拉扯着那些被质疑牵动的怒火，“你想要说什么？”他近乎是从牙根里逼出这句话。  
“我只是希望你假设这么一个场景，”邓布利多脸上轻松的表情丝毫不受谈话内容的影响，“如果有一天你不得不在那个女孩和Harry·Potter之间选择一个，你要选择谁？”  
“这种情况不会发生。”他断然地否决这种可能性。  
“我也并不需要你回答我，”邓布利多看着对面散发着拒绝气息的男人，“你要看清楚自己的内心，你要明白Harry·Potter对你来说意味着什么，我希望你还能够记得曾经的承诺。”  
“而这显然也不需要你的提醒。”Snape脸色阴沉，摔门而出。  
邓布利多坐在原地，他看着被大力关上的房门。  
“我这么做，真的是正确的吗，福克斯？”  
凤凰的鸣叫轻柔地回荡在室内。


	39. Chapter 39

Harry用力关上车厢的推拉门，一脸见了鬼的表情，“这是今天的第三个了！”他头疼地看着玻璃窗外一群四年级的女生嘻嘻哈哈地对他指指点点。

“因为她们想要跟你做朋友。”Hermione头也不抬地翻过一页书，Ron坐在她的旁边，大腿紧贴着大腿。

“我为什么要跟她们做朋友？我可不是有求必应屋，在我面前走三圈我就要打开心门。”他开始考虑找张纸将那片玻璃贴上。

“那么我们今年还搞D.A.集会吗？”纳威抱着他的蟾蜍从座椅底下钻出来，它经常逃出去寻找自由。

Harry沉吟了片刻，“不，我觉得或许并不需要。”他决心将Snape任教黑魔法防御术这个短暂的秘密保守住，“毕竟乌姆里奇已经下台了。”

“唉，我可真喜欢D.A.集会，我跟你一起学了好多东西！”纳威很是遗憾地发表自己的意见。

卢娜带着杂志免费赠送的防妖眼镜，看上去就像一只五颜六色、情绪错乱的猫头鹰，“我也喜欢这样的集会，这让我有了一种和朋友在一起的感觉。”她脸色平静地发表完这番言论，又低下头继续看她的杂志。

Harry正要开口说些什么的时候，门又再一次地被打开了。

“嘿，我说你们能不能消停点——”Harry恼火地转头，一个看起来是三年级的女孩子气喘吁吁又胆怯地看着他，并且似乎因为他的态度而有些瑟缩，脸涨的通红，她手上拿着两卷扎着紫色绸带的羊皮纸，小声地，“我来把这些送给Harry·Potter和纳威·隆巴顿。”

“好吧，抱歉。”Harry为自己的态度道歉，那个女生将东西递过来之后就跌跌撞撞地跑出车厢。

“是谁送的？”Harry还没问完就发现那个女生已经跑的没了影子，“她为什么跑的这么快？”他满脸疑问。

“被你吓跑了，哥们。”Ron已经大胆地将手放在Hermione的肩上，他冲Harry眨了眨眼。

“女生真是捉摸不透……”Harry想起刚刚他怎么赶也赶不走的女生和这个害羞到了极点的女孩子，一边嘟嘟囔囔地拆开了羊皮纸。

一旁的纳威已经先他一步打开了羊皮纸，“……斯拉格霍恩教授，这是谁？”

“哦，一个新教授。”Harry专注地阅读上面的信息，“C号车厢？”他抬头正想要征询纳威的意见，却发现Hermione已经狐疑地抬起头。

“我们走吧，纳威。”Harry抢在Hermione说话之前关上了车门，将小女巫的疑问关在了车厢内。

整个茶话的期间，Harry觉得无聊透了，他看得出斯拉格霍恩在根据自己的判断给每个学生明码标价，再根据价值决定是否纳入自己的收藏，很明显，他想要让自己作为最有价值的那个。

他不大愿意说话，桌上的东西也不怎么吃，大部分的时间就听着斯拉格霍恩啰里啰唆地回忆自己的往事、哪几个让他无比自豪的成功的学生，以及和其他学生的闲谈。Harry相信纳威大概也并不喜欢这种氛围，因为斯拉格霍恩自以为亲切的了解过程种不断地提及他那被贝拉特里克斯折磨过的父母，以及他在发现自己撬不开Harry的嘴之后将目标对准了纳威，希望纳威能够透露些什么印证自己的猜想。不过很明显，纳威也并不买他的帐。

但是在斯拉格霍恩向众人介绍他的过程中，斯莱特林那个叫做布雷斯·扎比尼的男生却不停地审视着他，那种目光带着怀疑和判断，直到Harry用力地瞪了他一眼，对方才收回自己的眼神。

直到天色已晚，他们是时候换上校服了，斯拉格霍恩才心满意足地放走他们。

他和纳威转身要走回自己包厢的时候，他却感觉有人用力地撞了一下自己的肩膀，然后手里被塞了一张纸条。Harry转头，扎比尼冲他挑了个眉，然后就往斯莱特林聚集的包厢那走了。

“怎么了，Harry？”纳威走了两步发现Harry没有一起跟上来，他奇怪地发问。

Harry攥了一把手里的纸团，“我忽然想要去上个厕所，你先回去吧。”

“那你得快点了。”纳威毫无怀疑地走开了。

纳威的背影消失后，Harry四处望了望，这个时候大部分人都在车厢里准备着收拾东西，只有远处几个人聚在一块不知道交流着什么。没有人注意到他。

他将皱巴巴的纸条展开阅读后，往着上面写着的地点走去。

Harry现在有些后悔。

尤其是四周传来的惊诧的眼神和吸气声时，他已经看到了不止一个将自己面前的餐具碰掉的同学了。此起彼伏的骚动甚至让原本嘈嘈的交谈声都停止，只剩下金属餐具的磕碰声。Harry注意到，不仅是他的同学们对此极为惊讶，甚至是坐在上首的教师席的教授们，也都不约而同地神色各异。最为淡定的大概是邓布利多，而最摸不着头脑的就属斯拉格霍恩了，他一脸疑惑地看着其他人的反应，却找不到一个好心人能够帮他解答。

Harry在心底给自己鼓了鼓劲，然后故作平静地将视线从霍格沃茨最不近人情的教授身上一滑而过，他在瞬间就跌入了一潭深不见底的眼眸之中。

他像是触电般地移开眼，心跳漏了几拍，这种心悸让他下意识地快走了几步，他开始懊恼自己好像又在那人的面前丢脸了，极为狼狈。

而走在他身后的Malfoy并没有注意到这些细节，他对于其他人惊讶的反应显得很是有些不以为意，甚至是有些幸灾乐祸的样子。他凑近了Harry小声的语调有些得意，“看，我就说这一回他们一定惊掉了下巴！”

Harry条件反射，毫不留情地将他的头推远了自己，“……你就不懂得什么叫做循序渐进吗！”他咬牙小声地抱怨，与Draco的交流让他将自己的心从荒芜的黑夜捞回了人间。

他快走了几步回到自己学院的长桌上。

Draco无辜地耸肩，他像是对此情况早有准备，而斯莱特林之间尽管也对此情形怀揣疑问和不解，却大多也只依靠眼神的交流来传递信号。相互之间的克制让他们不住地往另一个主人公身上逡巡。

格兰芬多长桌上的反应果然比起斯莱特林们来说更为热闹。

Harry苦不堪言地将自己埋入大餐之中，Hermione和Ron虽不知细节，但是相较其他人而言算是知道些许内幕，他们看见Harry的求助的表情也只好帮忙应付过那些好奇的同学们。

“唉，你要跟谁一起进来不好呢？非要是那个Malfoy。”Ron在邓布利多讲话的时候小声跟Harry絮絮叨叨地抱怨。

Harry知道自己绝对不能够跟Ron说出他与Draco的打算，起码不能够是现在知道。他和Draco在扎比尼的见证下立下了牢不可破的誓言，他必须帮助Draco完成任务——将自己带到Malfoy庄园。所以他必须表现出与Draco关系渐好的样子，尽管Draco据说在他的姨妈贝拉特里克斯的教导下学会了大脑封闭术，但是不足以像Snape那样天衣无缝。

而Malfoy家族现在只能够算是暗地里的中立，如果真的到了迫不得已的一步，他相信家族的利益面前Draco会作出什么抉择。他无从去指责这种立场，因为每个人生来就背负不同的命运。而他现在唯一能做的，就是将风险控制在自己的能力范围内，避免波及其他人。

毕竟，他也算是预言中注定与伏地魔终有一决的那一方，命运混沌地笼罩着他、推搡着他，而使命感让他心有所向——他非屠魔者，他所要做的，是解救。他的手不自觉地搭上了他曾经摸过的，另一人的相同部位，唯一不同的是那时候他摸过的地方有一块黑魔标记。

第二天早上，Harry和自己的朋友们坐在一起，等着麦格教授过来确定他们的课表。

“我真是不敢相信，Snape居然申请成功了黑魔法防御术这门课！”Ron垂头丧气，他原本打算着这学期就能够脱离Snape带给他的心理阴影，尽管Harry喜欢他，但是也不妨碍他见到Snape就发怵，一想到这个，他就恨不得抓起Harry的肩膀，好让自己的这位友人能够找回正常人应该有的眼光。

“但是你不能够否认黑魔法防御术很有趣这回事吧。”Harry不在乎地拿魔杖敲了敲自己的袖口，将早上因为不慎扯落的扣子回到原有的位置。

Hermione拿着自己的课表在斟酌，“Harry，有趣的部分在于谁来教授这门课，而不是这门课的内容，知识就在那里，通过什么样的方式取得它们，这比起知识本身更加重要。”

“精彩的论断，为Granger小姐加五分。”麦格在确定了纳威的课表之后走近了他们。

Hermione脸上扬起了欣喜的笑容。她的课表很快就确定了下来。

“轮到你了，Potter先生，”麦格拿着他的课表，“魔咒，黑魔法防御术，草药学，变形术……都可以。我得说一句，我对你变形术的成绩很满意，Potter，非常满意。可是，你为什么不申请继续学习魔药课呢？我记得你的理想是将来当一名傲罗！”

Harry绞尽脑汁，“我觉得魔药课……太难了，我觉得我这学期或许跟不上我们的学习进度。”才怪，Harry只是不喜欢斯拉格霍恩，他模糊地揣测得出，邓布利多就是为了给斯拉格霍恩腾出魔药课的位置，才让Snape去任教黑魔法防御术。

“你的魔药课成绩算是还不错的，为什么不去试一试呢？”麦格记得Harry的成绩，“邓布利多教授也希望你能够继续魔药课的学习。”她盯着Harry的眼睛，别有深意地说到。

Harry只能够答应，”可我还没买课本和原料——“他忽然想起来。

“我相信斯拉格霍恩教授可以借给你一些。”麦格教授将课表还给Harry，“很好，Potter，这是你的课程表。对了，顺便说一句——已经有二十位同学报名参加魁地奇球队了。到时候我把名单给你，你抽空安排一下选拔赛。”Harry在收到开学通知的时候，还得到了格兰芬多魁地奇队长的职位。

Ron的课表和Harry的一模一样。他仔细地看了看，然后高兴地叫起来，“我们现在没有课……课间休息以后又没有课……吃过午饭还是没有课……太棒了！”

他们在度过了舒适的、无所事事的一个上午之后，这学期第一节黑魔法防御术终于要开始了。

在他俩到的时候，Hermione已经排在教室外面了，她怀里抱着一大堆沉甸甸的书，一副受了虐待的样子，“魔文课的作业一大堆，”她焦虑地说，这时哈利和罗恩跟她一起排进了队伍里，“一篇十五英寸长的文章，两篇翻译，还要在星期三之前读完这么多书！”

“哇，真是倒霉。”Ron耸了耸肩。

“你等着吧，Snape教授也一定会给我们布置这么多的作业。”她愤愤地说。

就在她说话的时候，教室门开了，Snape走了出来，上课的队伍立刻安静了下来。

“进来。”他言简意赅。

Harry走进教室，Snape已经在这间教室里烙上了他自己的性格特征，窗帘拉得紧紧的，只有蜡烛发出的微光，光线比平常更加昏暗。墙上贴了一些以前没有的图画，许多画面上都是遭受痛苦的人、狰狞的伤口和离奇扭曲的身体局部。同学们坐下后，谁也没有说话，都扭头望着墙上这些阴森恐怖的图画。

“黑魔法，”Snape说，“五花八门，种类繁多，变化多端，永无止境。与它们搏斗，就像与一只多头怪物搏斗，刚砍掉一个脑袋，立刻又冒出一个新的脑袋，比原先那个更凶狠、更狡猾。你们所面对的是一种变幻莫测、不可毁灭的东西。因此，你们的防御，”Snape稍稍提高了音量说，“也必须像你们需要对付的黑魔法一样灵活多变，富有创新。这些图画，”他一边走一边顺手指指其中几幅，“生动表现了那些受害者的情形，比如说，中了钻心咒，”（他挥手一指一个显然在痛苦惨叫的女巫）“感受到摄魂怪的亲吻，”（一个男巫蜷缩在墙角，两眼失神）“或遭到阴尸的侵害，”（地上一摊血迹）。”

这让Harry感到不适，或许Snape的本意只是为了让他们对自己将要学习的东西怀有敬畏，但他只感到不详。可是Harry什么都没有说，他只是默默地注视着Snape绕着教室内走来走去的身影，这是他唯一能够光明正大长久注视这个男人的机会。

他们这节课，Snape要求他们分组练习无声咒。

Harry正要找Ron一组，却在中途被Draco拦住，“Harry跟我一组。”他穿过斯莱特林和格兰芬多，径直走向Harry，但是在看到Harry瞪着他的时候，Draco只好改口，“我要让你看看我的厉害！”他大声地宣布着。其他人露出了见怪不怪的表情。

“……好吧好吧。”Harry想起他与Draco的约定只能够无奈地答应，然而Snape面对这一场景却开始眉头深锁。

Draco明显比其他同学要更加熟练的多，虽然威力不足，但是起码他能够发出无声咒，Harry轻松地就抵挡住了。一旁的Hermione也是很快就挡掉了Ron小声念出的软腿咒。

“让开，小Malfoy先生，”忽然，Snape的声音忽然插进来，Harry才发现不知道什么时候这个男人已经走到了他们的身边，“据我所知，Potter先生在以往的黑魔法防御术课程上都取得了十分不错的成绩，我的课堂上不需要那些只知道傻乎乎地挥舞着魔杖的笨蛋，也不需要那些取得了一点的成绩就对自己感到极为自得的傻瓜，或许我作为教授应该帮助我们的救世主树立起对黑魔法的敬畏，避免他哪天打破了了自己的装不下多少知识就已经满负荷的小脑袋瓜。”他嘲讽地说。

Draco没忍住在后面笑了一声。这马上让他遭到了格兰芬多们的怒目而视。

Harry抓紧了自己的魔杖，他盯着Snape，他知道这下子这个男人会跟他来真的。

说时迟那时快，Snape突然把魔杖转向了Harry，后者被击飞了出去，“噢——”Hermione不由得发出一声惊呼。

Snape露出一个轻蔑的微笑，“站起来，Potter。”他傲慢地说。

Harry捡起了自己的魔杖，他从地上爬了起来，这一回他更加谨慎地盯着Snape的动作，在对方举起魔杖的瞬间，他本能地作出反应，将无声咒的事情忘得一干二净，“盔甲护身！”他大喊。

他的铁甲咒力量太大了，Snape被击得失去了平衡，撞在一张桌子上。Harry没想到自己的铁甲咒会造成这个效果，他下意识地往Snape的方向走了两步，全班同学都转过头来，看着Snape挣扎着站稳脚跟，满脸怒容，Harry在这个表情下收回了自己的脚步。Ron、迪安和西莫的脸上露出了赞赏的笑容

“你还记得我告诉过你，我们在练习无声咒吗，Potter？”Snape黑色的眼睛里显出了被挑衅的怒气。

“记得，先生。”他垂头丧气，没有意识到自己用了在大脑封闭术课上对Snape的称呼。

“……叫我教授。”Snape也有些愣神。他收回自己的魔杖，看了看时间，宣布这节课到此为止。

“我真不明白他为什么要那么说，他对黑魔法的崇拜和喜爱简直是个人都能够看得出来，他喜爱它们！”Harry跟Hermione抱怨。

“而我认为你是觉得Snape教授应该把眼光放在你的身上？”Hermione毫不客气地说。

Harry的脸立马就红了，“不是的，不是这么一回事，”他清了清喉咙，找回自己的思路，“我是想说，黑魔法防御术这门课不是极为地不详吗，我很担心——”

“这没什么好担心的，”Hermione翻看自己记下的笔记，盘算着今晚她应该先做哪些作业，“你们很像。”

“很像？”Harry困惑，“哪里像？”他有些期待地看着Hermione，不知道她会说出什么。

“是啊，你告诉我们面对伏地魔的感觉时就是这么说的。你说，光靠背熟一大堆咒语是不行的，还需要你整个人、你的头脑和你的勇气——嘿，这不就是Snape说的吗？他不是说这涉及到勇敢和思维敏捷吗？”

Harry有些结结巴巴地，“是，是吗？”他没想到Hermione能够记住自己说过的话。

“还有，”Hermione抽出自己的课本，“承认吧，Harry，你是喜爱这些危险和挑战的。你的选择很多情况下都超乎了自己应承担的责任和义务的范围，你也追逐力量，只是你所渴求的是能够保护其他人的力量。”她这个时候终于认真地看着Harry，“所以我不管你和Malfoy之间究竟有过什么约定，我只希望你偶尔也能够依靠我和Ron或者是其他人。”

“嘿，Harry——”Harry还没来得及感动完的时候，韦斯莱双胞胎之一的声音忽然插进来，他抬头，“蒙顿格斯有消息了。”


	40. Chapter 40

在和双胞胎们于霍格莫德周去处理蒙顿格斯之前，他们仍然需要好好上课。  
Harry第一次上完了了一节不属于Snape的魔药课。他得说除开斯拉格霍恩那对于学生的“收藏癖”，在教学方式上确实是别出一格。他捏着揣在袖子里的装满金色液体的小瓶子，心里想着的反而是那本破破烂烂却格外有用的旧课本。  
“你是怎么做到的？”Draco对Harry的魔药水平也算是有所了解，“难道是你借用身份之便让院长给你补课了？”他狐疑地瞅着Harry。  
“怎么可能呢？这学期才刚刚开始啊！”Harry哭笑不得地反驳，他顿了几秒，还是从书包里掏出课本，“我只不过按照这上面的提示做了而已。”  
“什么！”Hermione立刻一把抓过这本书，翻阅了起来。  
“嘿，我可没有作弊，”Harry看着Hermione脸上的表情辩解了一句，“我只不过也是按照书上的内容去做而已。”  
“给我看看。”Draco从Hermione的手上拿过书，仔细地看了起来。  
“他只是按照和我们不同的方法操作的，”Ron说，“也可能会闯大祸的，是不是？他冒险了，所以得到了补偿。”他叹了口气。“斯拉格霍恩本来可能把那本书递给我的，可是，唉，没有谁在我那课本上写过字。从五十二页的情形来看，好像有人在上面吐过，但是——”  
“这里写了什么？”Harry看见Draco指着封底的位置，他凑上去在Draco仍在艰难辨别的时候，还是那种小小的、密密麻麻的笔迹，跟那些帮他赢得福灵剂的说明的笔迹一样写着——  
“本书属于混血王子 。”Harry念了出来。  
他们分别对“混血王子”这个称号发表自己的意见，可是并没有什么结果。  
“一个混血以及这些非常天才式的创新。”Draco总结完毕，将课本还给Harry，“可我从来就不知道有哪个混血的学生能够这么厉害。”他耸了耸肩，“他现在一定是一个拥有很大成就的人。”  
Hermione依然瞪着那本书，像是那上面记载了什么十恶不赦的内容，“好吧，我一定会知道这本书是谁的。”她坚定地宣称。

Snape挑高了眉梢看着眼前硬是将脸凑到他面前的女孩，“如果这就是你想念你的教授的证明，我以为你可以换一种更加含蓄的方式。”他不动声色地放下架在左腿上的另一只脚，好让女孩能够坐到他的大腿上。  
“如果你能够将注意力哪怕分出那么十分之一到我的身上。”她从处于下首的位置微微扬起脸，显出几分可怜兮兮。  
Snape明显被取悦，他的眉头舒展开，“好吧，在这个时候想起你卑微的教授，有什么需要我的效劳？”  
女孩眼睛滴溜溜地转了两圈，“你说——以什么水平才能够对魔药制作过程进行创新呢？”  
Harry几个人，对现有的混血的、有成就的巫师进行一一地讨论，却半天得不出一个结果，但这毕竟也不是什么很重要的事情，讨论最终不了了之，Harry却无法抑制自己对课本的主人充满好奇。  
年长的男人少见地没能够马上对女孩提出的问题进行马上的回答，半晌之后才慢悠悠地开口，“……这或许是一种天赋？很显然这不是每个人都能够拥有的。”  
女孩等着他接着说，可却等到了一双轻轻地在她的脑袋上既安抚又敷衍的抚摸的手。  
“我不是说我！”她有种被冒犯的羞恼，“我才没有想过自己能够做这样的事情呢！”她赌气但又小声地对Snape发出抗议，“你没有碰到过什么很有天赋的学生吗？”她试着从这个角度入手。  
“你要知道我对你们的期待都是能够对照课本按部就班，”Snape的脸上露出不置可否的神色，“然而对大多数人来说，正常发挥都成了一种奢侈品，这么多年的教学生涯早就告诉我千万不要对学生的水平怀揣什么不切实际的期待，因为他们通常都只会带来超乎想象的破坏力。”  
他低头看见女孩撅着嘴表示不赞同的神色，“可是，可是，”她绞尽脑汁，“像是Hermione一样的学生难道不算出色吗？”  
“Granger小姐很认真，比常人聪明那么一点，还肯用功，只不过，”他实事求是地评价，“太过于迷信书本上的知识了，她如果能够不那么地‘尊重权威’，或许能够获得更大的成功。”  
“那么在你看来就没有什么值得一提的学生吗？”女孩有些失望。  
“如果你问的是谁是我最喜欢的学生的话，大可不必如此拐弯抹角，”Snape意有所指，“在个人喜好上总不需要过于客观的评价，如果只是为了博得我的关注，那我得告诉你，你早就成功地得到了你想要的东西。”  
女孩下意识地，因为羞赫的情绪，咬住自己下唇在意识到自己的小动作之后又极快地松开，她极力想要镇定，闪烁的眼神却暴露了她心底的不平静，“你就没有想过假如我是那种不学无术的傻瓜？”她已经彻底忘掉自己最初提问的目的是什么。  
“那我就只好成为对你最为苛刻的那种教授。”Snape对她的假设不以为然。  
“然而你本身并非宽容大度的性格。”她嘟囔着抱怨，埋入男人胸膛时却将泛红的耳朵暴露在Snape的视野底下。  
“但我允许你总是能够享有这种仁慈。”Snape轻笑，她在他的怀里总是像一罐用一个吻就轻易融化的枫糖浆。  
直到Harry带着一脸地傻笑将要陷入睡眠时忽然惊觉，“坏了！我又忘记问清楚究竟谁在魔药上能够对操作方式进行改进！”他懊恼地捶床。

事实证明，双胞胎们总是比Harry想的有更多的门路，他们不仅知道蒙顿格斯会在三把扫帚出现，还能够将他送到Harry的面前。  
“因为我们的一些材料总是需要通过一点特殊渠道，”  
“而在我们有了笑话商店之后，大家总是愿意卖给我们一些人情。”双胞胎如此总结，Harry明白了之后也就不再多问，他们走到双胞胎们关着蒙顿格斯的房间。  
“干什么！你们把我抓过来干什么！”打开房间之后，一个贼眉鼠眼的男人被牢牢地捆在一张椅子上，双胞胎则极为自豪地站在一旁介绍这张椅子是他们最新的实验品。  
“虽然它比不上吐真剂的效果，”  
“但是它能够检测你说谎时情绪的紧张！”  
“所以说像我们的小弟弟罗纳德，”  
“就不应该在考试的时候坐上来！”  
“因为这会让他的屁股，”  
“像是坐在烧热的铁板上！”  
他们照例一唱一和地拿Ron作为了商品的卖点，灵活地躲避开Ron恼怒挥舞着的拳头。  
Harry无奈地看了他们一眼，他将目光转移到面前姜黄色长发的男人脸上，眼框上的乌青色表明他在此之前并没收到太好的对待。  
“我问你，你是不是偷走了克利切的东西。”虽然蒙顿格斯也是凤凰社的一员，可是他的所作所为只让人觉得猥琐和卑鄙。  
“克利切，什么克利切？”看他还安稳地坐在凳子上，Harry就知道他甚至记不清克利切的名字，是的，谁会在乎一只老迈的家养小精灵呢？噢不，应该说除了Hermione，没有人会关心家养小精灵。  
Harry拿余光看了一眼，Hermione的眼神里是一种轻蔑，她冷冷地看着蒙顿格斯。  
“小天狼星的家养小精灵，布莱克家族的克利切——我认为你应该能够记得你从它的窝里取得的那些东西。”Harry没有心思跟他兜圈子，“你最好赶快说清楚你把他的东西弄到哪里去了。”  
“什么克利切，我真的不知道——哎呦！”他的装傻充愣一下子就被那张发热的椅子出卖了，他被牢牢地捆在椅子上又不住地往上窜的样子极为滑稽。  
“我劝你最好赶快交代清楚，”乔治从一旁冒出一个头，“拖得越久椅子越烫，上一次弗雷德自己在做试验的时候被烫掉了一块皮，我可是拿药膏帮他擦了三天的屁股呢！”  
“如果不是你说妈妈知道了上一次那只跑进房间的地精是我们放进房间的话！”弗雷德不服地反驳。  
“嘿，我怎么知道你现在还会为了这种事情紧张呢？妈妈的乖宝宝弗雷德！”乔治作出讨饶的手势。  
“所以！那明明是你们俩放进来的，最后你们居然说是我干的！”Ron震惊而愤怒地质问，“那天害我被妈妈扣了零花钱！”  
“好了好了别吵了”Harry头疼地劝阻这一家人，“我想你们应该为可怜的蒙顿格斯给点建议他要怎么降低温度？”后者的脸在底下的温度的炙烤下发红。  
“只要及时说出实话！”双胞胎跳到蒙顿格斯的两边对着他的耳朵大喊。  
“是的，是的！我拿了那只叫做克利切的小精灵的东西！那又怎样！小天狼星甚至都不会在意一只家养小精灵的存在，它的东西我拿了又怎样！还有你们，韦斯莱的双胞胎，我以为我们是朋友！看在我们以后还能够继续交易的份上！为什么不给我松松绑呢？”  
“这可不行，”弗雷德摇摇头，“因为这是Harry的要求——”  
“作为大股东和出资人，我们当然要满足他的需要！”乔治接上后一句话。  
“就算是家养小精灵，那也是它的财产！”Hermione怒气冲冲，“在没有经过别人的允许之前拿走别人的东西那就是偷！就是强盗！你还是凤凰社的一员，你怎么能够作出这样的事情！”  
“小天狼星甚至都没有意见！”蒙顿格斯狡猾地辩解，“家养小精灵也是小天狼星的财产，连他都没有说什么，我取走当然是合法的。”  
Hermione语塞，她瞥了一眼Harry，蒙顿格斯露出得意的表情。  
“那么我作为小天狼星的教子，我当然可以处分他的一部分财产，”Harry冷静地接话，“不过为了让你心服口服，我们一起到邓布利多面前说理去吧。”

“小天狼星，在吗？”Harry掏出双面镜，小天狼星的脸立刻在镜子中出现。  
“当然了，Harry，找我有什么事吗？”他脸上带着快活的神情，在看见Harry的时候他就显得更加快乐了。  
“小天狼星，我需要你把克利切带来。”邓布利多的脸忽然也挤入Harry那边的镜面，“请尽快，我想有些疑惑我们需要克利切的解答。”他严肃的神情让小天狼星不由得也收敛了嬉皮笑脸。  
Harry收起双面镜，他不明白为什么邓布利多在看到被他们五花大绑的蒙顿格斯时还能够保持轻松的笑容，直到双胞胎们拿出了从蒙顿格斯身上搜查出来的那个古香古色的小提箱时，他的脸色就不同了。准确地说是，在打开箱子，看到里面的内容物时，他那种轻快的神色就顿时消失了。  
Harry问他怎么了，邓布利多却只是反复向他确认这是克利切的东西吗，并且让他们回忆当初在布莱克老宅扫除的时候要扔掉的那些东西的样子和形状。  
小天狼星很快就带着克利切出现了，老迈的小精灵被揪着领子，从壁炉里被丢出来之后，小天狼星的身影也随之出现。卢平也跟在身后跨出壁炉，他疑惑的眼神飘向Harry，但是这个时候连Harry都是一头雾水。  
“我照着你说的把它带来了，”他指了指低头看着地板，嘴里却小声地咒骂的小精灵，“找克利切有什么事情吗？”  
“我想你们需要看看这个。”邓布利多示意他们看向蒙顿格斯的那个箱子，克利切在下一秒就马上扑上去，“被那个该死的小偷给偷走的布莱克家族的财产！”它激动地大喊，扑在那上面的架势比起它跟在场的任何人的关系都亲密。  
“克利切，我有疑问需要请你解答。”邓布利多走近它，蹲下之后与它保持一个高度说话。  
“老克利切会如实回答帮助克利切取回布莱克家族财产的、尊敬的霍格沃茨校长邓布利多先生的话，尽管女主人说他像是一只烦人的只会嗡嗡叫的老蜜蜂——”小天狼星恼怒地抽出魔杖指着它，这让他感觉自己颜面大失。卢平急忙伸手拦住他的魔杖。  
“不不，没关系的小天狼星，这恰好证明了克利切是一只好精灵，不过我得纠正一点，帮你找回这些东西的不是我，是这群孩子。”  
Harry看见克利切的眼神里有了几分惊讶，或许它没有想到他们真的会帮它找回东西。  
“我需要你们谁去帮我找到Snape教授，请他也过来一趟。”邓布利多交代之后，双胞胎们快速地跑了出去，然后他将目光转移回了克利切身上，“我希望你能够详细地告诉我们，”他在小天狼星惊讶的目光里吐露出一个名字，“雷古勒斯当初为什么需要你破坏这个挂坠盒。”他从银杯、一级梅林勋章之类的东西中准确地找出了那个当初Harry他们无论用任何办法都打不开的金挂坠盒。

克利切很长时间没有说话，它将自己蜷成一团，Harry吃惊地看见有眼泪从它那网球那么大的眼睛里流出来，“小天狼星少爷逃走了，他是个坏孩子，逃走了倒也好，只是那些不规矩的行为伤透了女主人的心。”它忽然没头没尾地冒出了这一句，小天狼星看起来像是想说话，确被邓布利多一个眼神止住了。  
“但是雷古勒斯少爷不一样！”它忽然激动起来，“他有自尊心，他明白家族和血统对他意味着什么，”它回忆起雷古勒斯的时候脸上有一种陷入往事的快乐光彩，但是很快又变得黯淡，“他经常谈到黑魔王，黑魔王可以让巫师们不要总是躲躲藏藏，可以统治麻瓜和麻瓜的后代……雷古勒斯少爷加入了他，为能够效力于黑魔王而十分光荣、快乐……”它的表情随着它随后的表述而变得更加地低落，“一年之后，有一天，雷古勒斯少爷到厨房里来看望克利切。雷古勒斯少爷一直都喜欢克利切。雷古勒斯少爷说……他说……”   
年迈的小精灵抬起头，不断涌出的泪水顺着它皱巴巴的脸从拉的长长的鼻子尖滴落，看起来极为地可怜，Harry此刻甚至想象不出它原来跟小天狼星对着干的模样。   
“……他说黑魔王要一个小精灵。”  
邓布利多脸上此刻的表情极为严肃，但他贴心地给克利切留出了哽咽和抽鼻子的时间，在它的情绪稍微平稳一点之后才又耐心地问道，“然后呢？”  
“雷古勒斯少爷贡献了克利切，他说这是一种荣耀，是他本人和克利切的荣耀，克利切必须去做黑魔王要他做的一切事情……然后回――回家。”克利切随后像是想起了什么更为可怖的事情，“于是克利切到了黑魔王那里。黑魔王没有告诉克利切要干什么，而是把克利切带到海边的一个山洞里。那是个大岩洞，洞中有一片黑色的大湖……”  
Harry看着正在讲述的小精灵，颈后的汗毛立起，他往旁边看的时候，才发现Snape不知道在什么时候也进来了，也一言不发皱着眉头地听着克利切的讲述，这不知为何让他稍感安心。  
“……有一条船……”克利切嘶哑的声音极为地有画面感，“坐上那条船到达中心的岛，岛上有一个石――石盆，盛满魔药。黑――黑魔王让克利切喝……”  
它终于开始抑制不住地浑身发抖。  
“克利切喝了，喝的时候看到好多恐怖的景象……克利切的五脏六腑都着火了……克利切喊雷古勒斯少爷救救他，喊女主人，可是黑魔王只是大笑……他逼克利切喝光了魔药……他把一个挂坠盒丢进空盆中……又在盆里加满了魔药。”  
“然后黑魔王上船走了，把克利切留在岛上……”  
所有人都沉默地看着克利切在说话，邓布利多像刀一样锋利的湛蓝色的眸子已经完全地睁开从镜片后露了出来，小天狼星震惊但又死死地盯着它，他从来就不知道这段经历。  
“克利切需要水，就爬到小岛边缘，去喝黑湖里的水……许多手，死人的手，从水里伸出来把克利切拖了下去……”  
“阴尸。”Snape忽然开口，将所有人的注意力都吸引了过来，“神秘人据说有一支阴尸大军，但是我们从来都没有见到过，甚至一直认为那是传言……”他讲话的声音显示出了几分的干涩。  
“那你是怎么逃脱的？”Harry轻轻地问它，像是耳语。  
“因为雷古勒斯说过要克利切回家。”它说这句话的时候眼里还带着一种执着，Hermione已经别开脸不忍心看见那张丑陋的、代表老旧的魔法纯血家族的对这种魔法生物的绝对占有的那张脸上露出的对自己主人的眷恋神情。  
“可我觉得伏地魔不会允许你逃脱出来的。”他不明白伏地魔怎么会犯这种错误。  
“家养小精灵有自己的魔法。”邓布利多为Harry解释，“伏地魔对于家养小精灵这种生物是不屑一顾的，在他将克利切当作工具的时候就看得出了，他对于生命存在的价值是不以为然的，他没有将克利切放在眼里，自然也不会去注意到它们的魔法。”他闭了闭眼，流露的情绪几乎一闪而逝。  
“家养小精灵的最高法律就是主人的命令，”克利切唱歌般地说，“主人叫克利切回家，克利切就回家了……”  
“那你回来之后呢？”小天狼星迫不及待地发问，他眼睛里有一种Harry极为陌生的疯狂，或者是执着，这让他褪去了Harry所熟悉的那种温和与爽朗，变得陌生了起来。  
“雷古勒斯少爷非常担心，非常担心。”克利切嘶声叫道，“雷古勒斯叫克利切躲起来，不要离开家门。”然后……过了一阵子……一天夜里，雷古勒斯少爷到碗柜来找到了克利切。雷古勒斯少爷显得怪怪的，不像平常的样子，克利切看得出他心里很乱……少爷叫克利切带他到岩洞去，就是克利切跟黑魔王去过的那个岩洞……”  
Harry几乎能够看得到那幅场景，一个惊恐万分的衰老的小精灵，和那个在死去了那么多年之后仍然被它所热爱与怀念的雷古勒斯少爷一起……  
“他让你喝了魔药？”Ron鲁莽地发问。  
它很长时间内停住了那种发抖，像是全身心地陷入到了当时的那种场景里，忽然它的眼睛里除了泪水，还有一种更为激烈的情绪也一起迸发了出来，让它连话都说不出，只能够喘着气。  
“我命令你快说出来，克利切，我命令你说！”小天狼星的眼睛变得赤红，若不是卢平拦着他，他看起来像是要扑到那只可怜的小精灵的身上，将它所知道的所有秘密全部都摇晃着抖露出来。Hermione别过头去捂住了嘴。  
“他命令――克利切离开――不要管他。他叫克利切――回家――不许对女主人说――他做的事――但是必须摧毁――第一个挂坠盒。然后他就喝了――喝干了魔药――克利切掉换了挂坠盒――眼睁睁看着……雷古勒斯少爷……被拖到水下……然后……”它在小天狼星的命令下，声音像是从一台破旧的抽风机内拉扯出来，带着撕裂一样的哭声。  
“你撒谎！”小天狼星瞪着克利切咆哮，卢平终于没能够拦住他，小天狼星一下子就扑到克利切的面前，抓起那个可怜的、哭泣到抽搐的小精灵破旧的衣服的领口，其他几个人立刻上前去，可是小天狼星拽的死紧不松手，就只恶狠狠地看着它，“雷古勒斯一直是站在黑魔头那边的！他不可能做这种事情！”他像是暴怒，又像是确认，“他是死于其他的食死徒的报复！我必须惩罚你！你这只满口谎言的小精灵！”  
“克利切没有撒谎！克利切亲眼看到了这一切！克利切服从了雷古勒斯少爷的命令！”它不对小天狼星的这种态度和惩罚感到畏惧，或者说在它心里，它从来就不对小天狼星怀揣任何属于主人的尊敬，“克利切说的全部都是实话！”它梗着脖子，毫不弱于小天狼星的气势，但它仍旧不得不受制于小精灵的天性，它无法控制自己不往墙的方向撞，或许小天狼星拽住它才反而导致它不会惩罚自己。  
“小天狼星，”邓布利多开口了，他的声音带着镇定人心的效果，小天狼星和克利切一样喘着粗气，谁都不肯先移开视线，“让它继续讲。”  
小天狼星极为不甘愿地松开了手，他今天原本打扮的整整齐齐的衬衫也在刚刚拉扯得失去了原有得整齐。他浑身都散发着怒火，可是Harry分明从他眼里看出泪光。  
“那么，你把挂坠盒带回了家，”邓布利多狠着心继续问，他总是能够极为冷静地了解事情的经过，“试着摧毁它了吗？”   
“克利切没法在它上面留下一点痕迹。”小精灵难过地说，“克利切试了所有的办法，所有的办法，可是没有一个，没有一个成功……盒子上有那么多强大的魔法，克利切相信只有从里面才能摧毁它，可是它打不开……克利切惩罚自己，重新再试，又惩罚自己，重新重试。克利切没能执行命令，克利切摧毁不了挂坠盒！女主人悲伤得发了疯，因为雷古勒斯少爷失踪了，克利切不能告诉她发生了什么，不能，因为雷古勒斯少爷禁――禁止它对家――家里人说岩――岩洞里的事……”  
它泣不成声，小天狼星也像是失了力气，他的那些怒火只能够维持一个虚假的空壳，他试图端出主人的架子去问它，可是反复的确认却更像是恳求，“你不要撒谎！雷古勒斯怎么能够做出这样的事情来啊？他最是胆小了不是吗？他不能够这样做的呀？他……他怎么能够有勇气去面对黑魔头呢？他怎么敢用自己的生命去向黑魔王挑战呢？”他失魂落魄，他不想相信这样的事实，他的弟弟并非懦弱地由于畏惧黑魔头叛逃才被杀害，“他是妈妈最疼爱的小儿子，他怎么敢就这样留下我们呢？”他最后的声调已经小的近乎自言自语，“他怎么能呢？”  
在他的回忆里，他最小的弟弟永远都是胆小的、怯弱的，在他尚未与家里决裂的时候，雷古勒斯经常是躲在他的身后，不爱说话，和他完全不一样的腼腆。在他骑着飞天扫帚疯玩的时候，雷古勒斯总是在房间里翻看着那沉闷的书籍。他每次都骑着扫帚在他的窗户边，乐此不彼地给他带从花园里摘的花、装死的狐媚子、不知道是什么鸟下的蛋、一把蜂蜜公爵的糖果……小天狼星还记得每次他敲开窗户时，雷古勒斯抿着嘴唇笑出的酒窝。  
很多事情是从哪一刻开始改变的？他不知道，却忽然记起了前一段时间卢平所说的“可我觉得他还是挺喜欢小天狼星的，我注意到好几次他在偷看小天狼星的样子”，他进入格兰芬多之后，他回家之后就将自己关在房间不出来。与家里人的决裂那段时间，他甚至不回家，他哪里来的时间和雷古勒斯相处呢？他很长一段时间厌恶斯莱特林更甚于一切，他怎么会和遵守家训进入斯莱特林学院的雷古勒斯接触呢？直到很久之后回家，伤透了心的妈妈告诉他雷古勒斯消失很久了，他道听途说才知道雷古勒斯或许被恼怒背叛的食死徒杀害了。他现在知道真相了，他倒宁愿叫雷古勒斯是被食死徒们害死了，那么胆小的一个人，究竟是有多大的决心才能够像一个英雄一样赴死呢？  
那是他的弟弟啊。  
他终于忍不住痛哭，他的眼泪掉个不停，和克利切看起来一样地可怜，主仆两人在此刻看起来倒真的陷入了同一种感同身受。  
忽然，画像里传来一声极为轻微的啜泣声。Harry敏感地转头，却只看见一扇被关上的门。  
“噢，可怜的菲尼亚斯，”邓布利多摇摇头，“忽然之间知道自己的一个孙子的死因，任是谁都接受不了，”菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克――小天狼星的曾曾祖父，没有人注意到他在画像里听了多久，“雷古勒斯是个英雄，他会为自己有这么个孙子而骄傲的。”  
卢平去掺起毫无形象地坐在地上的小天狼星，他失魂落魄极了。Harry担忧地上前，却被卢平用眼神劝阻。  
“好了，既然知道事情的真相之后，我们就应该完成雷古勒斯的遗志了，克利切，我向你表示我最诚挚的敬意，”他向小精灵鞠了个礼，克利切脸上涕泗横流，一边像小孩子一样揉着自己的眼睛一边站起来，“作为交易，我帮你毁掉这个挂坠盒，你带着我们去那个岩洞。”


	41. Chapter 41

在他们出行的那天，Snape一见到Harry也在同行的队伍中时，他的脸上立刻露出了不赞同的神色，“你的脑袋是否还沉浸在那只家养小精灵和他的好主人的相亲相爱感动故事中，阿不思？”他指着一脸无辜的Harry，“带着一个孩子？到黑魔头藏匿魂器的、充满了阴尸的地方？命运能够长久地垂青这个大难不死的男孩吗，他薄弱而且空荡的脑壳甚至挡不住一个粉碎咒！”  
这些讽刺的话语似乎对邓布利多带不来什么影响，“别担心，我知道你关心这个男孩，”他仿佛没有看见Snape听到这话的时候像是吃到了苍蝇的表情，“尽管我们这一趟旅行的确存在风险，但我相信我们能够保护好他的，也相信你有保护这个男孩的决心，”他湛蓝的眼睛在镜片后闪动，“而Harry，”他看向一旁假装观察那些银器的Harry，“他总该知道自己面对的是什么样的危险不是吗？他有权利去了解他要担负的是什么责任。”  
克利切“啪”地一声也出现了，它这一次面对邓布利多的时候便极为地尊重，“克利切向伟大的霍格沃茨校长邓布利多先生问好！向让女主人伤心的小天狼星少爷的教子救世主Harry·potter问好！”它甚至好好地收拾了自己，虽然只是换了一件不那么破的衣服穿在身上。  
“谢谢，如果你能够不给我加那么长的前缀的话我可以更开心一点。”Harry干巴巴地点头。  
邓布利多愉快地宣布，“我们出发吧！”他轻松的语气好像他们确实是要开始一段旅游。  
“小天狼星不来吗？”Harry奇怪地问，按照小天狼星执着的性格，他以为他不会错过这次的行程。  
“他不该再遭受经历失去亲人的痛苦，即使那只是对雷古勒斯失去性命的场景的重现。”邓布利多沉重地摇摇头，“并且我们今天前往的地方也并不适合太多人一起出现。”  
Harry懵懂地点头。  
接下来发生的事情就跟做梦一样，取走假挂坠盒、消灭阴尸——说起来确实似乎是只有这么两个步骤，可是具体实施起来却复杂得多。在他被安排跟着Snape进入了湖中心的那个岛时，他原本还很是有些雀跃，但在进入了那个环境之后那些旖旎的心思早就在阴森恐怖的环境下消失得一干二净。而那翠绿的液体看起来像是极美的，但是他想了想克利切形容过的那可怕的效果。Snape尝试了许久，才找到了消解它们效果的方法，而Harry甚至看见他的头上沁出了汗。这是极为罕见的，毕竟他进入到过Snape的房间，他看到过并且也相信Snape对书架上每一本艰深晦涩的魔药专著上都作了批注——有些什么极为熟悉的东西在他的脑海里一闪而逝，却在尚未抓住的时候又消失了。  
而消灭阴尸的场景看起来就更为魔幻——即使他们确实是身处魔法界，但是Harry极少有机会看到如此之大的场面。他和Snape被克利切抓着从湖中心一下子带到岸边，他只负责抓着那个假挂坠盒然后躲在Snape的身后张大了嘴巴看着他和邓布利多联合施展了一个饶舌拗口又极为繁复的魔法，火焰在湖里熊熊地燃起，那些或许是被火光扰动又或许是被挂坠盒吸引闻风而动的阴尸*似乎源源不断，它们从湖底张牙舞爪地爬出，却躲不开那仿佛具有生命力的火焰，只烧成了焦黑的尸体之后才一动不动。  
Harry并不惊奇邓布利多能够有这种能力，毕竟作为本世纪最伟大的白巫师，他不止一次从别的地方理解到邓布利多究竟有多大的能耐，最直观的就是在魔法部的那次经历，和伏地魔之间的对决就足以让他了解到这个老人的身上存在多么惊人的魔法能量。但他可没想到Snape居然也毫不逊色。Harry忍不住开始回想自己偶尔的那么两次反击了Snape*，究竟是有多么地不可思议。除了邓布利多面前，他似乎就并未见到过Snape落于下风。这么说起来，能否说明自己也是极为特殊？  
而克利切看着从水里爬出的惨白人体，似乎难过到要晕厥过去，“少爷最后在这，就在这……”它一边努力地想要看到能否找到雷古勒斯的身影，但这明显并不可能。最后他们离开的时候，Harry甚至不得不将克利切抄在怀里才得已离开。

  
消灭魂器相对前面的经历就显得平淡多了。  
用蛇语打开，然后拿格兰芬多的宝剑刺穿它。  
Snape几乎是在所有的事情一结束之后就立刻离开了校长室，似乎在一个充满格兰芬多室内的空气要让他窒息。邓布利多没有多做阻拦，他将那个假挂坠盒，也就是雷古勒斯用性命留在那里的那个挂坠盒，交给了克利切——后者在接过自己主人的遗物的时候几乎激动到要瘫倒——让它带回去给小天狼星处置。  
“如果你最近希望去见见小天狼星，可以使用校长室的壁炉。”邓布利多朝壁炉的方向耸肩，然后冲Harry眨了眨眼睛。  
“我想我是该去见见他，但或许再过一段时间会好一点。”Harry想起自己这两个晚上试图通过双面镜联系小天狼星，接起他通话的人却是卢平，他无奈地向Harry展示了一个被酒瓶包围呼呼大睡的小天狼星，Harry甚至还能够看到他脸上痛苦的泪痕。  
“嗯，他确实是需要点时间消化这个事实，无论是雷古勒斯死去的原因还是他失去的或者是错过的那些。”邓布利多若有所思地点头，他将目光移转向Harry，“我们已经失去了太多，而我现在甚至无从去判断小天狼星得知雷古勒斯的真正死因是否是一件好事。”  
Harry困惑地看着他，“可是，可是这是事实呀，”他将自己设身处，“如果是我，我更加宁愿知道真相。”他坚定地说。  
“真相是一种，远处看着很美，近看却极为残酷的东西，”邓布利多比划了一下，“像是月球，你站在地球上看它，朦胧得像是女神躯体上的薄纱，但是近看了，却只有狰狞斑驳的撞击坑——噢别这么看我，我还是非常关心麻瓜们对宇宙探索取得的进展。”他对着Harry意外的眼神笑着说。  
Harry摇头，“我不明白您说的意思，但是这不是我们每天都在经历的事实吗？”  
“或许我现在很难与你解释清楚这些概念——”邓布利多沉吟，“一旦你将某些事实称呼为真相，那就已经带上了你的主观判断，也就是说那是你愿意相信的东西。事实没有对错、没有真伪、没有善恶，就算杀人行为也不过是一种常见的生命掠夺与生命消散，直到我们赋予了它意义的那一刻开始，它才是有价值的东西。”  
“可是人活在这个世界上总该有意义啊！”他辩驳。  
“所以我们赞叹雷古勒斯的行为，但是这只是出于我们的角度，小天狼星难以接受是因为这是雷古勒斯自己的选择。”  
“可是他自己并不畏惧死亡啊！”Harry想起小天狼星在行动中英勇的行为。  
“一旦人拥有了保护者的身姿，死亡只会让他看起来更加英勇，但对于被保护者而言却也是一种残忍。”邓布利多微微一笑，“打个比方，我相信如果可以，或许在十几年前的夜晚，你更加愿意是自己代替父母的死去，这是一样的。用死亡去为某个人、某些信念或者目标赋予价值，本身就是一件很沉重的事情。在小天狼星这里，或许更为令人难以承受的事实在于，雷古勒斯既不是被伏地魔所杀，也不是作为叛徒被杀害，是自己走向死亡，这意味着，小天狼星甚至无从找到一个直接的凶手为雷古勒斯报仇，这才是他的症结所在。”  
“那么现在魂器已经被我们所毁掉了，或许能够让小天狼星感到些许安慰？”Harry不确定地问。  
邓布利多的眼里透出一丝精光，他看着Harry，“是的，他当然能够感到些许的安慰，”他慢悠悠地讲，“但是很遗憾的是，我得告诉你，或许魂器并不只有这么一个，还记得你在二年级毁掉得笔记本吗？”  
Harry“哎呀”了一声，“那也是魂器！”他有些吃惊地发问，“伏地魔究竟做了多少魂器？”  
“是的，以及我们那时候取得得戒指，”邓布利多提醒，“那也是其中之一。而我现在有个任务需要交给你——”邓布利多从里面的口袋里摸出一个小水晶瓶，倒出极为粘稠得仿佛将要凝结的液体。

Harry满怀心事地从校长室走出来，他接受了邓布利多给他的任务，他必须从斯拉格霍恩的口里问出关于魂器的事情，见鬼的他怎么会觉得自己是一个合适的人选？连邓布利多自己都做不到的事情，自己能怎么办呢？  
他头疼地要命，回到格兰芬多休息室的时候Ron和Hermione也不在。他自从之前的魁地奇选拔赛上看出Hermione为了Ron能够进球队而给麦可拉根施了混淆咒之后，就已经开始不对这两位朋友还能否记得自己还存有期望了。  
第二天早上，外面刮着狂风，Harr躺在自己的床上翻看着课本，那本《高级魔药制作》他真是越看越有意思，不仅有容易操作的提示和快捷方法——正是这些让Harry赢得了斯拉格霍恩的热烈称赞，而且书的空白处还胡乱记着许多很有创意的小恶咒和小魔法，从那些涂涂改改的笔迹上看，Harry断定这些东西都是王子自己发明的。  
但是——他眯起了眼睛仔细查看这上面的字迹，他总觉得似乎有哪个地方让他感到很是熟悉。究竟是什么呢？他绞尽脑汁地回忆自己是否在别处哪里还看到过这样的记录方式，却觉得仍有一层薄膜没能够捅破。  
他颓败地将课本扔到床脚，但是没过一会又抓着翻看了起来，直到他在试验无声咒语的时候不小心对着尚且还在沉睡中的Ron用了一个倒挂金钟。  
“啊！对不起！”Harry喊道，迪安和西莫放声大笑，纳威刚才摔到了地上，现在正慢慢地爬起来，“等等——我这就把你放下来——”  
他慌忙地在那页寻找，找到缩在底下挤成一团的字，然后在脑海里集中意念：金钟落地！才将脚脖子被倒钩上去的Ron放了下来。  
“对不起。”Harry又轻声地说了一遍，迪安和西莫还在那里放声大笑。  
“这种起床方式真是太刺激了，我希望你明天还是上闹钟吧。”Ron声音闷闷地说。  
但在这个时候，他记忆里的一阵场面忽然击中了他。

  
“什么？你爸爸？”Hermione脸上显示出一种不敢相信，“或许你爸爸使用过它，Harry，”Hermione说，“但使用过它的不止你爸爸一个人。我们看见过一大堆人都在使用它，也许你已经忘记了。把人悬在半空，让他们昏昏沉沉、无能为力地在上面飘浮。”  
Harry呆呆地望着她。他也想起了食死徒在魁地奇世界杯赛上的所作所为，不由得心往下一沉。  
Ron反而替他解了围，“那是两码事。”他大大咧咧地说，“他们是在滥用这个魔法。Harry和他爸爸只是闹着玩儿。Hermione，你不喜欢王子，”他严肃地用香肠指着Hermione说道，“是因为他的魔药课学得比你好——”  
“与这无关！”Hermione的脸忽然红了，“我只是觉得这是一种不负责任的行为，甚至都不知道那个咒语是拿来干什么的！一个手写的咒语！这是多么危险的行为你们知道吗？”  
“总之，食死徒才不会吸纳一个混血，”Ron将香肠塞进自己的嘴里，“你不能够将人老是想的这么坏。”  
是的，Harry忽然想起自己的父亲是一个纯血统，自然不可能将自己称呼为“混血王子”。他原本期待的心又空落落了下来。这种感觉让他从那本魔药课本上额外学习到的咒语都变得不那么地有趣了。

*：1.原著里是碰到水才会扰动阴尸，这里稍作改动，变为取得石盆里的东西就会有阴尸出现；  
2.第一次是摄神取念课上对Snape的反击，第二次是黑魔法防御术上Harry不慎以防护咒震退Snape

\----------------------  
很短，最近忙毕业的事情，没空，5月5日之后看看怎样


	42. Chapter 42

走走剧情，做个铺垫  
\------------------  
Harry又收到了邓布利多让其他同学交给他的纸条，上面写着邀请他明天晚上去校长办公室上课。  
“可是你们的上课就是看一些记忆而已不是吗？”Ron和Harry自从在魔药王子的课本上学会了闭耳塞听之后，就将它用在课堂讲话上了，鉴于Hermione对这位不知名王子的抵触心理，每当Ron或者Harry开始用起那上面的咒语的时候，她就转过脸去不跟他们说话。  
“准确地说，是看一些关于伏地魔的记忆。”Harry一边按照课本上那些因为反复修改而显得有些潦草的小字去搅拌自己的魔药，虽然这通常都与课本上所说的不一样，但是Harry觉得这些操作无疑比课本上一板一眼的操作更胜一筹。  
Ron倒吸了一口凉气，“神秘人？”他急忙左右看了两眼，发现其他人都没有注意到这个角落之后，“我以为邓布利多就是给你看看他的经历，教给你一些奇妙的咒语——毕竟这才更加实用不是吗？”他凑近了Harry的课本，但是上面凌乱的记载实在太难辨认，而他总不能作出更明显的动作，毕竟斯拉格霍恩最为关注Harry在他课堂上的表现。  
“我也不明白，”Harry摇摇头，将课本往Ron的方向又推了推，“邓布利多说这些是极为重要的，”他耸肩，“邓布利多总有他的道理。”  
Ron看起来像是又想要说些什么，但是斯拉格霍恩已经往Harry的方向走过来了，他只好缩回自己的位置上。  
“这真是不能更加完美了，Harry，”斯拉格霍恩挺着自己的大肚子在Harry的坩埚面前停下，他细小的眼睛眯成一条缝，“这么惊人的天赋我只在你妈妈和你们Snape教授的身上见到过——”Hermione一脸不服看起来像是想要说什么但又忍住了，她的眼睛时不时瞥一眼Harry的课本，再迅速地转开。  
“你可不能够拒绝我了！”斯拉格霍恩忽然凑近Harry小声地说，“你都错过了三次聚会了，无论如何我都不能够再让你溜走！”Harry知道他指的是鼻涕虫俱乐部的聚会，实际上之前每一次斯拉格霍恩来邀请他的时候，Harry就会把球队的集训安排在那天晚上，好避过那些斯拉格霍恩对他夸张的赞颂，“还是你觉得我的聚会不够有趣？”他海豹一样的小眼睛盯着Harry。  
“不，我当然不是这样想的……”Harry只好辩解，但他确实觉得魁地奇的训练对他来说吸引力更大。  
他的话没有说完就被斯拉格霍恩打断了，“不信你问问granger小姐，我的聚会上每个人可都是足够地开心呢！”  
Hermione像是没有想到自己会被点名，她迟疑了一两秒，无奈地回答，“那确实是……”  
斯拉格霍恩得到了自己想要的答案，便一挥手，“总不能再跟我说你要训练了，我可是特地打听过了你们的活动安排的，再说了，训练得这么刻苦，你们的第一场比赛肯定能赢！不过偶尔来点儿娱乐是没有害处的。我要在平安夜举办一个圣诞舞会，你必须到，明白了吗？”  
Harry只好点了点头，而事实上他也确实是需要与斯拉格霍恩接触，他想起邓布利多布置给他的任务就开始有些头大，而按照斯拉格霍恩只愿意给邓布利多那一份被篡改过的记忆来看，想要从斯拉格霍恩身上得到他想要的东西或许并不是直接开口询问那么简单。

  
圣诞舞会。这让Harry想起了在三强争霸赛那个时候的圣诞舞会，他邀请了帕瓦蒂，中途出去透气的时候撞见的那两个在树下纠缠不清的男生，碰到Snape和卡卡洛夫的交谈后回来又见到Ron和Hermione的大吵。  
而现在又是一个圣诞舞会，他已经注意到刚刚Ron酸溜溜的语气在Hermione说她本想邀请Ron当自己的舞伴时瞬间改变。他对这件事并没有很吃惊，而且在心里模模糊糊地觉得它早晚会发生，准确地说，已经发生了。毕竟他很早之前就注意到他们俩之间总是会有一些相对较为亲密的肢体接触——起码朋友之间才不会宁愿忍着热还执意要将胳膊搭在另一个人的肩上，起码他不会。当然这就显得他在这其中的位置有些尴尬，比如现在他不得不大声地清一下嗓子好昭示自己的存在感，果然另外两个人像是被惊动了一样立刻停止了交谈。  
Harry假装自己没有看见他们有些惊慌失措以及尴尬的表情，“那么也就是说，我应该去找个舞伴对吧？”  
Hermione故作掩饰地抓了一下自己的头发，“理论上来说，是这样没错。”如果不看她脸上的红晕，或许能显得她更加镇定一点。  
“嘿，哥们，你还愁自己找不到舞伴吗？”Ron用一种让Harry觉得有些夸张的语气说道，“这可比你敲开Snape的房间门简单得多，你甚至都不需要打扮自己！”  
这回脸红的人变成了Harry，他急忙摆手，“别乱说！”但是接下来他马上就知道了Ron确实没有在夸张。  
虽然距离斯拉格霍恩的圣诞舞会还早，可是第二天来找Harry说想要当他舞伴的人却特别多，甚至向来不对付的斯莱特林也有女生在上课前排队进教室的时候问他。  
“或许我可以找一找卢娜或者是金妮？”Harry在结束了一整天的围追堵截之后瘫在公共休息室的沙发上有气无力地开口。  
“我妹妹可不是那种无奈之下的选择！”Ron瞪着Harry，然后像是想起了什么让他气愤的事情，“她让迪安当她的舞伴！见鬼，我甚至都不知道他们俩在什么时候纠缠在一起！”他借着这个话题，像是找到了一个可以发泄自己不满的地方，绘声绘色地描绘起他撞见金妮和迪安在一起搂搂抱抱的时候带来的冲击力有多大。话题又被扯到离“舞伴”十万八千里远的地方。  
Hermione的到来解救了Harry，她从自己沉重的书包里掏出《高级魔药制作》和羊皮纸之后，就开始提醒Harry了，“我建议你小心一点。”  
Harry盯着她的那本课本，“但是不管怎么说，这本书教给我的比斯拉格霍恩和Snape都还多——”虽然他有心偏颇Snape，但是在这件事上他可真的说不了谎，毕竟Snape在他一二三年级的时候经常二话不说便清空了他的坩埚——尽管那里面的魔药一般都只能够称作不明液体，即使他后面为了努力给Snape留下点好印象而认真学习了一阵，但是Snape对他的苛刻可从来都没有放松过。  
“我说的才不是你那个蠢乎乎的所谓王子——”她凶巴巴瞪了Harry一眼，“我是说刚才，到这儿来之前，我去盥洗室，那儿有一打女孩子，包括罗米达·万尼，都在讨论怎么能让你喝下迷情剂。她们都希望能被你带去参加斯拉格霍恩的晚会，而且好像都买了弗雷德和乔治的迷情剂——”  
Harry听见Ron倒抽一口凉气的声音，不知道是在惊叹这群女生的胆子有多大还是对迷情剂的出处感到吃惊。  
“我倒是不知道乔治和弗雷德竟然还有这项业务，”Harry嘟囔了一声，“你怎么没把这些药水没收了呢？”  
“因为她们没把药水带进盥洗室，”她轻蔑地说，“只是讨论计策，而我怀疑你那个混血王子估计也想不出什么法子一口气作出一堆不同迷情剂的解药来，换了我就赶快邀请一个人——这样别人就不会觉得还有机会了。”  
“唉，好吧。”Harry垂头丧气地说。  
Harry在去往校长室的途中，不由得又想起了之前他和Ron在上次的圣诞舞会找不到舞伴的经历，他决定这一次无论如何都不能够像上次一样了。

从邓布利多休息室出来时，天色已经很晚了，邓布利多这一次让他的记忆有点多，在他看过伏地魔杀了老汤姆，也就是他的父亲还有爷爷奶奶，让人以为是他莫芬·冈特干的，然后他回到霍格沃茨向斯拉格霍恩打听魂器这些记忆之后，这一次邓布利多拿出的记忆则是伏地魔脱离了霍格沃茨之后发生的事情了。  
金杯、挂坠盒以及黑魔法防御术教授的位置。  
除了最后那一项在邓布利多掌控下的东西伏地魔没能够得到，Harry十分确定就是伏地魔杀了赫普兹巴，嫁祸给那只可怜的、老迈的家养小精灵之后盗走了金杯和挂坠盒。  
“所以金杯也是魂器？”Harry微微皱着眉头思索。  
“我只能说很大概率，它可能是魂器，当然如果它被伏地魔很好地保存着，那么它就一定是魂器，这一点经过推理也能够发现，他将其中的笔记本交给卢修斯，他曾经得力的仆人、戒指藏在冈特老宅、挂坠盒在岩洞——当然我们可以大胆地推断，像魂器这些对他而言如此宝贵的东西，他一定是会放在对他来说足够安全的地方。”邓布利多将冥想盆里银白色的液体收回瓶中。  
“我们必须要先知道什么东西被做成了魂器，以及它们被藏在哪？”Harry回忆着刚刚看到的画面，“而我们甚至还不知道伏地魔做了几个魂器。”  
“是的，这就涉及了上节课我布置给你的作业。”  
“我还没做，”Harry有些局促不安地坐在椅子上摆动，“我以为魂器应该不一个可以被放在大庭广众之下讨论的话题。”距离上次邓布利多布置这个作业给他，已经过去了一段时间。  
“我希望你能够对这件事上点心，Harry，”邓布利多平静地看着他，“你也已经意识到了这件事对我们来说有多么地重要。”  
Harry重重地点头，“我会做到的，圣诞舞会或许是一个很好的机会。”

  
Harry一边想着这些事情，一边往格兰芬多的宿舍走，角落里却忽然一道声音将他叫住，“Harry——”浅色的头发在黑暗中特别明显。  
“Draco？你怎么在这？”Harry以为他不应该在格兰芬多的地盘上，毕竟前面再没多远就是胖夫人的画像。  
“你圣诞舞会找到舞伴了吗？”Draco也不跟他废话。  
“我可不知道你也是这么八卦的人，”Harry一边绕过他，要往宿舍的方向走，“还没呢，你如果想要邀请哪个格兰芬多的女孩子，我也能够帮你转达。”*他开玩笑似地回了一句。  
“我当你舞伴。”Draco说出这句话时平静的语气让Harry不由得诧异地停下脚步。  
“我以为现在可不是什么开玩笑的好时候。”Harry缓缓地开口，看着他的目光不由得带了一丝迟疑。  
Draco站直了任他打量，“我不认为你有什么理由拒绝我。”他显然对Harry的处境有所耳闻。  
“你就这么肯定我会让你当我的舞伴？拜托，我们俩都是男的，这个出场的效果——恕我直言，我最近真的不希望收获太多的关注。”Harry显然将Draco的想法当作了无稽之谈。  
Draco沉默地看了他一会，眼神移向别处，脸色变得更加苍白，然后走近了Harry，有些低声下气地开口，“还记得我们当初的约定吗？”  
Harry这个时候就感到有些不是那么地高兴了，“我记着呢，你不用老是这样来提醒我。”  
“你以为这件事只是我们之间订立了一个牢不可破的誓言就算完了吗？这件事是不许被你、我还要扎比尼以外的人知道的，”Draco从牙缝里挤出的声音被压得极低，也带着些咬牙切齿，“而且你以为黑魔王只想吸纳我一个人进食死徒吗？”  
“什么？”Harry这时候忽然意识到了事情的严重性，“他难道不是只为了惩罚你爸爸……”  
“高尔和克拉布，”Draco泄气地说，“他俩的爸爸也是食死徒，这件事你也知道的吧，除了我必须接近你，他们俩虽然从以前一直跟着我，但也只是因为我们之间的父亲都是食死徒的关系，我爸爸原本在受到黑魔王重用的时候，高尔和克拉布还会听我的话，但是现在——”他冷哼了一声，“是来监视我的。”  
“监视你？”Harry有些不可置信，“我以为他们俩起码是你的跟班！”  
“那是原来，而现在我既然在黑魔王面前表态了，那我就必须作出点东西给他们看，”他愤愤地说，“这两个蠢货，我估计黑魔王还给他们布置了别的任务，我上次听见他们在商量着给哪个人施夺魂咒要干什么，甚至还准备了一瓶毒酒！”他嗤笑出声，“在邓布利多的眼皮子底下也敢动手。”  
“他们怎么敢这样？”Harry震惊地发问。  
“后来好歹算是被院长发现了，将那瓶毒酒还有他们准备的其他东西给没收了，”Draco扯了扯自己的嘴角，“他们急着要作出点什么，所以就把注意力放到我的身上来，好让我的无功而返能够成为他们爸爸踩着我爸爸上位的垫脚石。”  
Harry陷入沉思，他当然知道Draco如今处境不妙，但是说实话在这种紧要关头他实在不愿意节外生枝。他又想了想那群想要给自己放迷情剂的女生——一个Malfoy虽然令人出乎意料，但他显然是当下情况的最好选择了。

*：Draco在原著中是没有受到斯拉格霍恩邀请的


	43. Chapter 43

“你想好怎么向斯拉格霍恩开口了吗？”Ron穿好了礼服，在懒洋洋地摆弄一个狼牙飞盘，那是之前Hermione从低年级的学生们那里没收来的。  
“一筹莫展。”Harry望着窗外飘舞的雪花，心下也不由发愁。他这段时间最常做的事情就是翻阅那本《高级魔药制作》，希望能够从中获得一些灵感，但是上面的咒语，什么锁舌封喉、神锋无影，很明显这对他如何从斯拉格霍恩身上获得记忆毫无益处。  
待会就是舞会了，而他现在除了只想得到多哄哄斯拉格霍恩开心，指望着他能不能在心情大好的情况下告诉自己。  
“那么你的舞伴是谁呢？我问过你好几次，却老是故作神秘不告诉我，待会舞会可就要开始了，你总该说了吧？”Ron眼睛转了两圈，像是忽然想到了什么，他左右看了看，凑近了Harry，“不会是Snape吧？”他认为Harry保持神秘的原因是为了看到所有人在知道Snape作为他的舞伴有多么吃惊的表情。  
Harry无奈地摇摇头，他正要开口解释的时候却被打断——  
“Harry，外面有人找。”金妮穿着一条粉红色的长裙从通道爬进来，Ron一看到她身后跟着迪安的时候又开始吹胡子瞪眼了，因为他俩一看显然又是躲到哪个角落亲亲密密了一番。  
“是谁啊？”Harry决定如果又是那些想要当他舞伴的女生来找他，那他就不出去了，他宁愿在这里忍受Ron的对金妮的抱怨也不愿意去见那些人。  
金妮才不吃她哥哥这套，她无视了Ron在一旁对迪安喋喋不休的“离我妹妹远一点”之类的警告，“唔……”她脸上露出一个稍微有点奇怪的表情，“是Malfoy。”  
“他来找你干什么？”Ron警觉地回头，迪安趁着这个机会赶紧溜回了男生宿舍，“嘿！你这个懦弱的胆小鬼！”Ron愤愤地冲着迪安离开的方向挥舞了一下拳头又在嘴里不知道骂了一句什么，Harry知道这种话如果韦斯莱夫人在场的话，Ron是绝对不敢说的。  
“呃——我确实还没来得及告诉你们，Draco是我的舞伴。”Harry轻飘飘地扔下不啻于是炸弹的这句话，他扯了扯自己的衣服下摆，就要往门外走。  
“梅林的粉红色裤头！你这是被刺激得只要是斯莱特林的男性都可以了吗？”Ron目瞪口呆，他身后的Hermione从女生宿舍走下来，毫不客气地拿着掐了把Ron的耳朵。  
“噢！”Ron吃痛地捂住，不解地转头，却看见Hermione将她那一头乱糟糟的棕色头发整理的柔顺，露出她姣好的五官时，Ron那一点不满马上变成了惊艳。  
“你可尽管嚷嚷吧。”Hermione满脸写着“你再敢多说一句试试看”。  
“所以这跟斯莱特林的男性有什么关系？”金妮困惑地开口，可是没有人为她解答。  
Harry看到Draco就靠在墙边，几个低年级的格兰芬多女生走过去的时候，目光频频地往他身上瞥，Draco却像是在发呆一样什么反应都没有。  
“你手上拿着什么？”Harry眼尖地瞥到了Draco的手里提着一小个的木桶。  
“斯拉格霍恩教授最喜欢喝橡木陈酿的蜂蜜酒，一旦高兴的时候就会喝的更多，”他们穿过门厅，一群女孩子围在那，盯着Harry和Draco走在一起，两人身边又没有别的女生的身影的时候，脸上不由得浮现出了一点期待，“他最喜欢别人送给他东西了，我爸爸要让我代他向斯拉格霍恩教授问好。”  
Harry才不管那些女生在他俩走开之后发出的一些窃窃私语，不管是失落的还是一些不可置信的猜测，他盯着那通蜂蜜酒，心里忽然浮现出一个想法。  
“打个商量？”  
“作什么？”Draco警觉地退后了两步，盯着Harry忽然笑得开心的表情。

等Harry和Draco一起进入到斯拉格霍恩的办公室的时候，里面已经有好多人在了。  
“哈利，我的孩子！你终于来了，我还以为我见不着你了，你的朋友们说你应该早就来了，我见不着你，还失落了许久以为你不打算来见见我了！”Harry和的Draco一挤进门，斯拉格霍恩便声如洪钟地叫道，“进来，进来，有这么多人都要让你见见呢！”  
“晚上好，斯拉格霍恩教授，这是，”Harry拎了两桶比Draco当初拿着的还大上一号的酒桶，“给您的礼物。”  
斯拉格霍恩戴着一顶带缨穗的天鹅绒帽子，与他的吸烟衫很匹配，“橡木陈酿的蜂蜜酒！你知道我最喜欢喝这个！”他抹了把自己的眼睛，Harry惊奇地发现这个动作别人做来可能会显得很浮夸，斯拉格霍恩或许由于多年来都以这样的面目示人，反而显得极为地真挚，似乎真的为Harry能送他蜂蜜酒感到极为地感动。  
Draco在一旁翻了个不明显的白眼，Harry临时带着他找了韦斯莱双子买了这两桶蜂蜜酒，好在那对双胞胎门路多，才在学校里面帮他们找到了这么一点。  
“我希望晚点能够有机会和您一起好好品尝这酒。”Harry意有所指。  
“当然当然！”斯拉格霍恩高兴地收下了，他目光一转，注意到了Draco，他摸了摸自己海象一样的胡子，小眼睛里透出点精光，“一个格兰芬多，一个斯莱特林——你们可真有意思。”  
“我和Draco是朋友。”Harry伸手揽住了Draco的肩膀，在感受到了Draco的僵硬时他没忍住在心里偷笑了一番。  
“我代我父亲向您问好。”Draco礼貌地说，适时露出一个斯莱特林特有的圆滑的微笑。  
“我记得你的父亲，当初他在斯莱特林的时候可是男学生会主席……这可真是不错，斯莱特林能够和格兰芬多做朋友当然是最好的，当年的斯莱特林和格兰芬多也是最好的朋友呢！”斯拉格霍恩不由分说地领着Harry走进人群，把他的胳膊抓得紧紧的，好像要带他幻影移形似的。Harry拽住Draco的胳膊，拽着他一起走。  
斯拉格霍恩大方地将Harry介绍给了一众名人学者之类的人认识，Harry一碰到这个就感到厌烦，但是一想到今晚的任务，他不得不在脸上堆满了好像他很乐意跟这群人讲话似的的笑容。  
当然，出于不能够只有他一人遭罪的心理，任是Draco如何在暗地里要拧他要挣开他的手，Harry也都卯足了劲没有撒开。  
“Harry在我的课堂上表现得极为地出色！”斯拉格霍恩快活地说，“我想我从没见过这样一个魔药方面的天才！”他用宠爱的，虽然有些充血的眼睛看着Harry，“有天赋——像你妈妈！我只教过几个天资这么高的学生，我可以告诉你们——就连Severus——”  
Harry震惊地看着斯拉格霍恩伸出一只胳膊，像是从空气中把Snape钩了出来。  
“别偷偷摸摸的，来跟我们聊聊，Severus！”斯拉格霍恩快活地打着饱嗝说，“我正谈到哈利在魔药学上的特殊才能！当然也有你的功劳，你教了他五年！”  
Harry一对上Snape那犀利的眼神，就觉得自己仿佛要被看穿了，他立刻移开眼睛，却发现一旁的Draco似乎比他更加紧张。  
“你没事吧？”他悄悄地问Draco，眼里带着些担忧。  
Draco微不可察地摇头。  
Snape看着眼前看起来极为亲密的两个人，黑眼睛眯着，不动声色，“有趣，我从没觉得我教会过波特任何东西。”  
“哦，那就是天才！”斯拉格霍恩高声叫道，“你没看见他第一节课交给我的活地狱汤剂呢——没见过哪个学生第一次能做得比他更好，我想就连你，Severus——”  
“是吗？”Snape平静地说，眼睛从像钻子似的盯着Harry。Harry咬了咬的嘴唇，没有注意到自己在不安时的小动作，只是惟恐Snape追究起他在魔药学上新才华的来源，更加没有注意到Snape一瞬间的皱眉。   
“提醒我一下，你还修了什么课，Harry？”斯拉格霍恩问。   
“黑魔法防御术，魔咒课，变形课，草药课……”  
“一句话，当傲罗需要学的所有课程。”Snape说，他又收敛起了那些一闪而逝的心思，没人能看得透他，面上带上了一丝微微的冷笑。   
“是的，我就是想当傲罗。”Harry被他的语气激起了格兰芬多的逆反心理，他盯着Snape的眼睛挑战地说。   
Snape冷哼了一声之后，将目光移向别处，喝了口被子里的酒。  
“你会是一名优秀的傲罗的！”斯拉格霍恩声音洪亮地说。  
“我见到了一位熟人，容我失陪一下。”Snape看起来像是不想再继续这个话题了，他向斯拉格霍恩说，后者大方地一扬胳膊，然后Snape像是想起什么似的，将眼睛转到Draco的身上，“小Malfoy先生，舞会结束之后，来找我一趟。”  
“是的，教授。”Draco的语气有些生硬，这让Harry有些诧异，但是他很快就顾及不上这么多了。  
他哄着斯拉格霍恩喝了足够多的酒，具体多少不知道，反正他带来的两个小桶的蜂蜜酒全部都给他灌下去了，在舞会快结束的时候，他大着胆子向那些客人们说斯拉格霍恩拜托他收拾残局。  
所有人都相信了，或者说没有人怀疑救世主给他酩酊大醉的老师帮忙有什么不妥。待到所有人走空，剩下他和Draco的时候，他松了口气。  
“你要干什么呀？”Draco不是很明白Harry费这么大功夫是要干什么。  
“魂器。”Harry从一边的口袋里掏出一顶假发，然后在Draco逐渐惊恐的目光里，戴在了自己的脑袋上，“这件事很复杂，我会向你解释的，但是现在麻烦你帮我看着门，别让其他人进来。”  
Draco看着旁若无人化妆的Harry，无语凝滞了几秒，才转身踩着重重的步子走了出去，仔细听的话还能够听到他嘴里嘟囔着什么“岂有此理”之类的话，但还是顺便贴心地关上了房间的门。

  
Harry在做这件事的时候，并不是没有考虑过可行性以及是否妥当，但是在斯拉格霍恩迷迷糊糊地哭着一把鼻涕一把泪，握着他的手一边喊着“Lily”一边忏悔的时候，Harry就知道自己这步棋走对了。  
他叹了口气，好心地给斯拉格霍恩的大肚子盖上一条毛毯，然后扯下了假发和卸下那些伪装，将装有银色液体的玻璃瓶安稳地收好。Harry好不容易完成了邓布利多交代的任务，心里却不觉得有多么地轻松。他叹了口气，走出斯拉格霍恩的房间时却没有见到Draco的人。  
搞什么呀？这么不靠谱？Harry左右看了看却不见半个人影。他知道Draco应该不会是那样的人，除非，发生了什么事情？  
他想起Snape交代Draco舞会之后去见他。Harry有心去找Draco，但是或许当务之急是先把这瓶记忆交给邓布利多。  
现在距离宵禁已经过了很久，Harry不得不披上隐身衣，穿过走廊往邓布利多的办公室。  
“……你知道你在做什么吗，Draco？”Harry觉得自己似乎听到了Draco的声音。他猛地顿住脚步，往后退了两步，发现是一间上了锁的空教室，里面的人由于情绪激动而没有控制住音量，或者是讲话的人认为现在这个时间门外不会有别人。  
Harry将自己的耳朵贴近锁孔，“……这你管不着，总归我知道我自己并没有在犯傻。”Draco冷淡的声音传来。  
“接近Harry·Potter——然后呢？在邓布利多严密的看管下将救世主带到黑魔王的手里？你以为你这破绽百出的计划能够成功？”  
Draco听起来有点生气，“那不然呢？等着黑魔王杀了我爸爸吗？”  
“但这不是你应该做的事情，告诉我你的计划，我还能够帮帮你——”  
“帮我？我不需要你帮我，在你从魔法部将Potter带走的时候，你就已经让黑魔王定了我爸爸的罪！”Draco怒气冲冲地喊。  
半晌的沉默后，Snape的低沉的声音轻柔地传来，“是谁告诉你的呢？告诉我，Draco，你为什么会这样认为呢？”  
“这不关你的事，你也不要来管我要作什么，我有我的计划。”Draco拒绝的意思十分明显。  
“你大张旗鼓接近Potter的事情本身就极为地不明智！难道你以为邓布利多没有注意到你吗？”Harry完全想象得出Snape一定是皱着眉说的这句话。  
“那又如何，总归我是能够成功的，你等着看吧，我必须为我爸爸做点什么，而我早就知道你是靠不住的，甚至可能给我使绊子——保护好你的那位小女朋友就好了，别来干涉我。”Harry除了听出Draco口气里的嘲讽以外，还有他往门外走来的脚步声。他急忙往旁边一躲，看见Draco面无表情地从里面走了出来，Snape站在教室里面，脸色阴沉，不知道在想什么。

“Draco！”Harry假装自己从后面赶上来的，他看见Draco的脸上有些勉强的笑意，决心不去戳破，他倒是没有想到现在Draco和Snape之间会是这种氛围，似乎Draco也没有想过让Snape知道是他替自己找小天狼星报的信。  
Harry一边在心里计较着这些，却不妨碍他开口解释的让从最开始时的困惑，“你刚刚问我，魂器是什么对吧？”他粗略地向Draco说明了自己所了解的信息。  
“这——”Draco似乎被他所听到的内容给震惊了，“不可能！”他立刻下意识地反驳，但是闪动的眼神却暴露了他心里的不平静。  
他甚至没有注意到自己已经跟着Harry走到了校长办公室的门口，整个人已经陷入了纠结与彷徨之中，Harry知道，Draco自小接受的魔法教育很快就会帮助他从一些细节证明自己说法的正确性。  
这么想着，Harry便将Draco丢在校长室的门口，自己一个人走了进去。  
邓布利多果然极为欣喜Harry能够取得这份记忆，只夸Harry比他预料之中更快成功。Harry一边回想着年轻的伏地魔对数字七的执着，另一边思考着那些魂器可能的藏身之所。待他走出校长室的时候，却发现Draco还在那里等着他。  
“你怎么还不回去呀？”Harry奇怪地问，十二月份的天气极冷，他看见Draco被寒风吹透，苍白的脸上没有一丝的血色，他往Harry的方向走来的时候，带着些气势汹汹，看起来像是下定了极大的决心，他站定在Harry的面前开口，浅灰色的眸子里的纠结和犹豫却说明他对接下来要做的这件事有多么地不确信。Harry听见他说的话之后吃惊地睁大了眼睛。  
这个流着Malfoy家族最正统血液的纯血巫师的话语近乎要飘散在寒风里，可是Harry却听得一清二楚，“我知道，黑魔王之前赏赐了贝拉姨妈一个金杯。”  
今年的圣诞节假期，Harry让卢平转告小天狼星，他打算留在学校。  
与此同时，一个绿眼睛的女孩跟在Draco的身后，站在Malfoy庄园的门口。


	44. Chapter 44

Harry不住地打量着四周，Draco在一边小声地交代他，“别随便出来，我记得你有隐身衣，尽量别让其他人看到你……最重要的是，别给我惹事？”他警告地看了Harry一眼。  
Draco当然知道Harry为什么要混进来。  
这是一件危险的事情，不论对他还是对Harry来说都是如此。一旦被人发现……他的脑海里立马浮现出一张苍白的蛇脸上两道红色的目光，Draco打了个冷颤，脑子不清醒的热度退却之后，后悔的情绪就如同潮水漫了上来，一颗心在里面忽上忽下。Draco当然知道分裂灵魂有多么邪恶，更何况是多次分裂。而自从伏地魔有意给他打上黑魔标记之后，他接触到的属于成年人世界的那一面就将他从父母庇佑的之下拽了出来。世界应当是什么样跟个人对它的认识没有关系。丛林法则决定了一个人在以魔法为力量源泉的运行体系中处于等级秩序的哪一位阶。Malfoy家族看似风光无限，却实则战战兢兢如履薄冰。他和他父母早就被置于悬崖的钢丝之上，无论其中的哪一个人往任何一边行差踏错一步，都将带着整个家族覆灭。  
“明白。”Harry自然也懂得这件事一旦被拆穿，他即将面对的是什么样的场景。但是风险同时也意味着收获。他绝不可能放过这个能够知道另一个魂器在哪的机会。但他同时也明白Draco的这一举动究竟意味着什么，他自然也不能够辜负Draco的信赖。  
自从Malfoy庄园成为食死徒的大本营之后，来来往往的人很多，倒也没有什么人注意到这里多了一个不怀好意的外来者。不过说起来，这一屋子人的恶意加起来怕是梅林看了也要叹息。Draco事先交代过，伏地魔一个人就占据了这座庄园的的最顶层，闲来无事的时候也不会随意出来晃荡，倒是那条大蛇纳吉尼，动物天性不会因为它变成了魂器一条蛇此后就以人类思维来行事，纳吉尼最喜欢做的事情，就是在整个房子内游荡巡视，用那双冰冷无机质的眼睛打量着它碰到的每个人。没有人不怕它。贝拉克里特斯的房间和Harry的在同一层，只不过隔着首尾。Harry暗自琢磨，发现Draco安排这个房间也是煞费苦心。  
他一开始没想那么多，只是想要知道自己隔壁住的是谁的时候抬头看了两眼，发现对面的门板上挂了一个名牌，S·S。他的心不可抑制地狂跳起来，然而Draco下一句话就打破了他的幻想。  
Draco一看Harry的表情就知道他在想什么，他一边在心里吐槽格兰芬多简直丝毫不懂掩饰的表情，一边毫不留情，“别看了，尽管给院长留了房间，但是他从来没有在这里留宿过。”  
绿眼睛的女孩恼怒地别了他一眼，Draco诡异地从这一眼中找到了点愉悦，他低头闷闷地笑了两声，又换来Harry的一下肘击。两个人在门口正推搡着的时候，一个妇人说话的声音立刻将他们之间稍微轻松的氛围又变得凝固。  
“Draco，你们在干什么？”贝拉特里克斯打开房间门从里面走了出来，她的下巴抬得高高的，眼睛里是毫不客气的打量。  
“昨晚我给爸爸递了消息，我要带她回来过圣诞节。”Draco的语调和他以往没有什么不同，但Harry发现他的背却比平时绷得更紧。  
“嗯……”贝拉发出若有所思的一个声调，似乎包含着怀疑和评估，“他似乎说过是你们Malfoy家族的旁支，一个远方的亲戚——一个混血。”她阴鸷的目光钉在女孩的身上，“Draco，我以为你最好和一些跟你一样身份的人来往，像这些低贱肮脏的血脉，也不必出现在Malfoy家族的族谱上，明白吗？”  
低贱？肮脏？Harry觉得这个女人简直不可理喻，不愧是伏地魔手下最忠心的走狗，他感受到Draco一边用力地握着他的手腕似乎害怕他激动之下作出什么举动，一边跟贝拉特里克斯避重就轻，“贝拉姨妈，只不过是一个圣诞节——”  
“只不过是一个圣诞节！”她的音调猛地抬高，“堕落！这种思想是极为危险的，这和韦斯莱家族纯血统的叛徒比起来有什么两样呢？”  
Harry猛地攥紧了自己袖子中的魔杖，他借着Draco的身高躲在他的身后，看似怯怯实则警惕地盯着贝拉特里克斯。  
“贝拉，怎么了？”一个矮而健壮，面无表情的男巫从刚刚贝拉出来的那间房间里探出头来，他整理着身上的巫师袍，向他们走来。他的表情没什么变化，但是在看到Draco身后的绿眼睛女孩时，他的眉梢不由得挑了挑。  
“我只是在教训我的外甥罢了。”贝拉冷哼一声，“让他明白纯血的家族应该是什么样子——”  
“好吧，你总是有你的道理，”莱斯特兰奇没有发表什么意见，只是提醒她，“走吧，我们今天还有别的事情要做。”他揽住贝拉特里克斯的腰往楼下走，但是在经过女孩的时候，他的目光在她身上不甚明显地停留了一番。  
Harry被那种目光看得浑身上下一寒，Draco面无表情让开路让那两人经过，等到两个人的身影消失了之后，他的眉头才一点一点地锁紧，“你得小心一点。”  
“我明白。”Harry点点头。  
“不，你不明白，”Harry发现Draco的脸色阴沉得可怕，他打开为Harry准备的房间，待房门完全掩上之后，“我姨妈……和罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇都是虐待狂，”Draco实在不想去回忆自己有那么一次撞见这对夫妻在对一个可怜的俘虏做什么，而之后他多次路过时听闻的惨叫都只能够逼迫自己视若无睹，“而我怀疑莱斯特兰奇似乎盯上你了。”  
Harry并没有打算掺和进不论是Malfoy家族的圣诞晚宴还是食死徒们的聚会，他安静地呆在房间内，正在思考自己应该如何进入贝拉特里克斯的房间一探究竟。事实上，他也并不指望能够从贝拉特里克斯的房间内找到伏地魔赏赐给她的金杯，连伏地魔本人都知道找个安全的地方藏好自己的魂器，忠诚的仆人就要更加知道珍惜主人赐予的殊荣。但是如今……他想起Draco刚刚说的话，他想起莱斯特兰奇在他身上短暂停留的目光，不由得恶心地打了个颤。  
他思考到出神的时候，一只家养小精灵忽然“啪”地一下出现，它先向Harry鞠了个躬之后，才用强压着恐惧的颤抖声音告诉他，“黑魔王邀请新来的客人下楼一起用餐！”  
什么？Harry有一瞬间怀疑自己听错了，但是他很快又意识到这个家养小精灵不会跟他开这样的玩笑。说实话，尽管早有心理准备，但他对深入敌方大本营的第一天就要直面他命中注定的另外一个宿敌的这个事实稍感吃惊。Harry只能够强压下自己心里的惊疑，表面一派平静，他学着Draco那种懒洋洋的腔调，“我知道了，我马上就下去。”

  
Snape坐在伏地魔的旁边，长桌上座无虚席，他的视线从其他人的脸上扫过，除了像贝拉特里克斯那么狂热的少数人，剩下的大部分要么像是卢修斯一样面无表情，要么就是战战兢兢。他敛下眼神，收回视线，却听到旁边的伏地魔忽然开了口，“卢修斯，我听说我们有了一位客人——”  
卢修斯有些诚惶诚恐地将自己转向伏地魔那张扁平的蛇脸，“是的，主人。”他昨夜接到Draco的消息时也犹豫了许久，但是很快他也做好了另一种打算。  
“那么为什么不邀请我们的客人一起参加宴会呢？”伏地魔猩红的眼眸盯着卢修斯。Snape看得出卢修斯在畏惧，这种畏惧与对伏地魔的害怕似乎有些不一样。Snape的思绪在脑海里过得飞快，面上不显。  
“主人考虑周全。”卢修斯将自己的背更加往下弯了一点。  
直到那位客人出现，整个过程中没有人敢说话，Snape心下越发感到奇怪。就连贝拉特里克斯，他的视线淡淡扫过，那个女人看向黑魔王的狂热里还混杂着一丝的兴奋，似乎在期待着什么。Snape在贝拉特里克斯折磨那些俘虏时看到过这样的表情。  
Snape听到脚步声，他没有转过头去看，他没有兴趣去搭理这些，作为一个卧底，他知道自己干涉的越多就会暴露得越多。  
“收到黑魔王的邀请，我感到十分荣幸。”熟悉的声音传来，Snape不可置信地抬起头，恰巧对上了那一双熟悉的绿眼睛。  
他死死地盯着本不该出现在这个场合的女孩，而对此毫无自觉的女孩，还冲他笑了一下眨了眨眼。  
Snape极为难得地在伏地魔的面前失态了，他扭头的动作很大，喉头不明显地滚动了两下，强自按捺住怒火。  
伏地魔善于观察，他当然没有错过这个女孩一进来就盯着自己得力仆人的样子，而接下来Snape的反应也是很值得玩味，尤其是……伏地魔看着那双绿眼睛，刚刚贝拉跟他报告Draco带了一个人回来的时候他并不当一回事，但是……看看这双极具象征性意义的眼睛——他想着，这很难不让他回忆起那个夜晚拦在他面前的保护自己孩子的女人，那个让最忠心的仆人恳求自己放过她的女人。他在心里盘算着一切，苍白细长的手指搭在桌子上漫不经心地敲击着，“不说点什么吗，Severus？”  
没有人会把伏地魔轻松的语调不当一回事，Snape更是明白这一点。  
他不看伏地魔的表情，将自己的视线挪到那个一旦自己看向她时，就立刻移开目光显得极为心虚的女孩身上，“还不快过来！”他现在丝毫不掩饰自己的怒气了，像是两个人之间真的存在一些特殊的关系。  
在这个过程中，Harry甚至能够抽空看一眼其他人的表情。小矮星彼得震惊地看着他，准确地说是看着他的眼睛；贝拉特里克斯似乎没有想到这个方向的发展，她一脸不服却也没有反驳什么；Draco坐在卢修斯和纳西莎的中间，他的脸上是只有Harry能够读懂的胆战心惊。  
而Harry似乎真的忘记了自己的真实身份，在所有不知情的人看来，绿眼睛的女孩用一种近乎是欣喜的表情小跑到那个坐在黑魔王身边的仆人那，直接抓住了Snape的胳膊将自己埋到了男人的怀里。  
“Severus，”伏地魔这一回的表情带着一些奇异的欣喜，“对美人应该更有耐心，”他意有所指，“再想要找到另一个相似的，虽然有些难，但并非做不到，不是吗？”  
Harry立刻感到自己搂住的身躯有些僵硬，Snape微微弯了弯自己的腰，“主人说的对。”  
女孩立刻从Snape的怀里抬起头，不满地反驳，“不可以，”她一字一顿，像是在宣誓主权，“教授身边只能够有我一个！”  
贝拉特里克斯马上抽出自己的魔杖，“你怎么敢反驳黑魔王的话！”她死死地盯着这个女孩，像是恨不得马上给她一个深刻的教训。  
Snape不顾女孩的反对捂住了她的嘴，“请原谅她，主人……”  
伏地魔反而哈哈大笑，“没有关系的，美人总是值得原谅，我很高兴。”他盯着搂着女孩的Snape，“黑魔王看到了你的忠心，Severus，你是黑魔王最满意的仆人。”

“你知不知道这有多么危险？”Snape第一次真正意义上地对自己的小女朋友发了火。他们现在在Malfoy庄园内给他安排但他从没有住过一回的房间内。  
“我只是想要见你——”Harry在宴会一结束就被Snape以不容逃避的姿态抓住，周围的食死徒们露出了一个心照不宣的笑容，但很遗憾实情并非他们所想那样，“更何况我也是Malfoy家族的人，我怎么就不能来了呢？”她嘴硬的样子让Snape感到手痒。  
“那么顶撞黑魔王呢？”Snape黑色的眼睛里再也没有那么地平静，他怒气冲冲，但这种愤怒更多来自的是一种后怕。  
“我……我，不管怎么说，你怎么能想要再找另一个——”Snape对上那双饱含爱意的、湿润的绿眼睛时，满腔的怒火就如同被扎破的气球，瞬间漏光。  
他想要再多教训对方两句，但又在女孩的凝视下忘词，只能叹了口气，“我们说的并不是那个意思……算了，”Snape别开头，不打算在这个话题上继续纠缠，“这几天呆在自己的房间内，不要乱跑，知道了吗？”虽然用的是问句，但很显然没有讨价还价的余地。  
女孩乖巧地点头，看似极为听话。  
当然如果真的听话就不算是勇敢的格兰芬多了。  
Harry笼在隐身衣下，有一搭没一搭地听着食死徒们的墙角，他大概摸清了食死徒们外出的时间。他还是没有放弃进去贝拉特里克斯的房间内查找线索。  
“你们知道吗，前几日，贝拉特里克斯去了一趟古灵阁。”其中一个食死徒忽然对他的同伴说。Harry立刻打起精神。  
“这有什么稀奇的？”他的同伴嘲笑他，“纯血巫师进入自己的金库难道还需要跟其他人打报告吗？”  
“听说这是……的命令。”最开始提起话题的那个食死徒故作玄虚地指了指楼上，“难道你们就不好奇吗？”他有些愤愤但又小声地质问他的同伴们，“那位……的金库是哪个呢？”要不是这个时候他不方便，他真的很想告诉这个好奇的食死徒，伏地魔是没有金库的。这些食死徒们根本不可能知道伏地魔的身世。想到这里，Harry不由得更加嗤之以鼻。  
他的同伴脸色立刻变得严肃，“疯了？这也是你能够议论的？”  
“好好好……”他在嘴巴上做了一个拉拉链的动作。  
看着几个食死徒走开了之后，Harry才慢慢走回自己的房间，他不由得开始琢磨伏地魔让贝拉特里克斯去金库要干什么。  
但很快他听到了一阵奇怪的声音，‘前面有人，陌生的气息——’  
有谁能够在距离这么远的地方就感受到其他人的气息？  
随之而来的是鳞片摩擦地面的细小声响。  
不会是——Harry睁大眼睛，他想起Draco曾经说过，伏地魔的宠物纳吉尼会在房间内逡巡。  
‘好饿——’  
那声音越来越近，Harry努力分辨之下才发现自己听见的是蛇语。他扯紧了身上的隐身衣，在原地站立不动。  
那种冷血爬行动物活动时特有的声音越来越近，Harry紧张地盯着墙角，一条花皮大蟒吐着蛇信爬了出来。  
在对上那双蛇目的时候，Harry感到自己额头上的疤痕猛地疼了起来。

\-----------------------  
解释一下老伏和教授的对话  
教授当年恳求老伏不要杀了莉莉，但是老伏还是杀了，虽然他认为教授依然对自己忠诚，但是毕竟答应了仆人的事情没有做到，我个人认为老伏应该也是明白自己的做法是理亏的。老伏食言的原因可能是认为不就是一个女人，或者说是低估了教授对莉莉的感情，认为死了换一个不就好了。现在发现教授另外找了一个，这就让老伏对自己当年的想法的肯定，加上难得地发现教授失态，就等于是发现了教授的弱点，觉得自己的仆人更加好掌握了。  
大概是这个意思

写的时候脑了一下  
去参加斯哈婚礼的时候发现自己被安排在Harry一方（娘家人）家属座位上的Malfoy一家：？？？


	45. Chapter 45

‘没有人——’Harry听见那条蛇发出困惑的嘶嘶声，可它真的好大，Harry敢打赌它还有半个身子在墙后没有露出来。他看见巨大的蛇头摆动着，蛇信一吐一吐，收集着空气中陌生的气味因子。  
‘在哪？’Harry缓缓地后退，他甚至不敢呼吸得太大声，动物的感官敏锐得可怕。可他额头上的伤疤痛得一跳一跳，他恍惚间觉得疼痛要将他的脑袋劈裂开。为什么会这样？Harry想起上一次他在梦中进入这条蛇的视角，看见它咬了韦斯莱先生的时候，邓布利多事后分析说……那个时候，伏地魔正在这条蛇里面！  
也就是说现在，伏地魔也在这条蛇的身体里？这个事实让Harry顾不上疤痕的疼痛，他背后顿时冒出了冷汗。Draco好心告知他的注意事项中隐藏的信息在这个时候被他所意识，伏地魔平时只呆在顶层不会随意出现——他根本不需要出现，因为他完全可以借助纳吉尼来了解这栋房子中的情况。  
而根据Harry所能够听懂的蛇语看来，纳吉尼似乎还依然保留着一些自我的意识，很显然，Harry必须及时摆脱掉这条蛇，否则纳吉尼在一个地方停留太久可能将引起它身体中伏地魔的怀疑。  
Harry抽出了魔杖，一手紧紧拽着隐身衣，开始考虑给自己一个倒挂金钩的可行性。  
“纳吉尼——”有人在叫这条蛇，Harry看见蛇首摆动的幅度忽然停顿，在离自己大概还有三十公分左右的距离时，纳吉尼停止了前进，缓缓盘旋着向后离开。Harry松了口气，提着的心稍稍放了下来，疤痕的疼痛却彰显着存在感，没有丝毫的减轻，像是在提醒着什么。  
他缓缓地又退了两步，果不其然，那条狡诈的蛇猛地转身，张开自己血盆大口恰好就往刚刚Harry站着的地方咬，如果Harry没有退开这两步，或许就被咬个正着。  
“纳吉尼，你怎么在这啊。”来的人是小矮星彼得，他银色的手里拎着一桶牛奶，另一只手擦着汗。  
在纳吉尼将头探进装着牛奶的桶内时，Harry感到额头上疤痕的疼痛顿时消失不见，仿佛从来没有出现过一样。他大概猜到是伏地魔将自己的意识从纳吉尼的身体里撤离了。  
他不敢停留，快速回到自己房间之后才有心思感到后怕。他摸了摸自己的额头，那些疼痛像是幻觉一样从来没有出现过。但是新的疑惑又浮现出来，为什么他见到伏地魔的时候疤痕没有动静，可是见到那条蛇的时候却感到疼痛？  
Harry今天第一次意识到这个问题，而这个问题的答案似乎触手可得，只与他隔了一层的薄纱，因果关系的链条只差一环就可全部都扣上。  
他摇摇脑袋，将这个问题抛至一旁，不再理会。

  
今天是最后一天了，明天一早他就必须和Draco回到学校去。而他探察信息的活动毫无进展。Harry心里不由得有些焦急。  
他有意寻找Draco的帮助，但是不知贝拉特里克斯是否由于不满意自己的外甥与一个混血有所来往而不满，这几日Draco都被贝拉特里克斯指使着一同外出，而莱斯特兰奇却又待在他们的房间内没有出来，Harry有心一探究竟却也无从下手。  
很显然他没能够压抑住自己那些焦急的情绪，他尚且不具备能成大事之人那样越是紧要关头越要保持镇定的素质，否则他也不会落入到如今这种境地——  
莱斯特兰奇看起来丝毫没有对Snape的顾忌，“Snape的人，”他嗤笑了一声，不怀好意的目光在女孩露出一截的白皙脖子上划过，“怎么？是想要帮他打探消息吗？”  
Harry抓着自己藏在袖子里的魔杖，他在自己的房间内听到莱斯特兰奇离开了自己的房间，才悄悄进入，结果没有料到这对食死徒夫妻的戒心之重——他一进门就被那些稀奇古怪的陷阱所困住了。  
“如果你不赶紧放了我，Severus就会——”  
“你犯不着拿他来压我，”莱斯特兰奇不在意地挥了挥手，“谁都知道贝拉前阵子才得到黑魔王的赏赐，Snape着急了，想要通过你向黑魔王证明他的忠心耿耿吗？”他想起那天伏地魔对Snape的称赞就感到极为地不服，虽然他不明白这个女孩身上存在着什么，让伏地魔对Snape感到满意，但是这也不妨碍他从这个女孩身上下手给Snape添堵。  
但是将眼神转移到面前沉默不语的女孩身上时，他又露出一个自作聪明的笑容，“告诉我，Snape让你来探听什么？”  
然而这件事确实与Snape没有关系，任是莱斯特兰奇如何威逼利诱，Harry愣是一个字没有吐露。  
“我并不想为难你，尤其是这样一个美人，”莱斯特兰奇掐着女孩的下巴，对方绿眼睛里透露出的嫌恶情绪反而令他更加愉悦，“不过这都是你自找的——钻心剜骨。”  
Harry顿时感到全身传来刺骨的疼痛，他听到惨烈的叫声在他的耳边响起，过了几秒之后他才意识到那是他自己发出的声音。在疼痛中不知过去了多久，待到咒语停止的时候Harry才觉得自己又重新活了过来。他发现自己趴在地上，浑身上下像是从水里捞出来的一样。  
“……说吧，Snape让你来干什么？”Harry勉强地从地上支撑起自己的身体，他听着莱斯特兰奇的长篇大论，一边思考着自己应该怎么办。  
莱斯特兰奇只看眼前绿眼睛的女孩抬起头时，眼眶里蓄满了恐惧和瑟缩，她看起来极为地楚楚可怜，像是真的遭到了什么胁迫，这种反应让他感到暴虐感的满足，“金……金杯。”  
莱斯特兰奇盯了她一会，像是在思考她说的话的真假，然后拿魔杖猛地往她身上打去。Harry假装自己无处可躲，硬忍下来的结果就是在脖子上留下了一道火辣辣的伤痕。  
“你最好没有骗我，小婊子，”他眼里散着精光，目光在女孩脖子上那道红痕上停留，脸上现出几分满足的神色，“等我收拾完Snape，我会好好感谢你的。”他阴恻恻地对那个低着头似乎在啜泣的女孩说。  
“你要去哪！你先放了我！”女孩像是很害怕自己就这样被囚禁。  
“事到如今我也不介意告诉你，金杯就在莱斯特兰奇家族的金库里，妖精替我们保护着，所以你就算去告诉Snape，他也无计可施。我奉劝你不要挣扎，在这好好呆着。”他警告了女孩一番，背对着她就要走出房间，像是没有防备。  
可是Harry知道像这种身经百战的食死徒绝对提防着来自每个方向的咒语。Harry想起自己唯一使用成功的一个无声咒——  
倒挂金钩。

贝拉特里克斯今天一直有种隐隐的不祥预感。她带着几个食死徒抓了些泥巴种，可半道上又遇上傲罗和凤凰社的人，全都在混战中逃走了。虽然只是手下的人稍微负伤，但这意味着今天又什么都没有办成。她生着气，动作也丝毫不克制，在楼下碰到Snape的时候甚至还挑衅地往对方肩上狠狠撞了一下。  
Snape早就知道贝拉特里克斯的脾性，食死徒之间本就并非关系融洽一团融洽，他对此心知肚明。因此Snape并不想搭理，看着贝拉特里克斯离开的方向却又想起了什么。他在原地站了站，看着水池边两只白孔雀相互嬉戏，他还是转身跟了上去。  
贝拉特里克斯打开房门时绝对没有想到这样的场景。她的丈夫倒在地上，不知生死，而旁边是那天Draco带回来的、Snape的情人，她甚至没来得及将自己的魔杖收回去，“你对我丈夫做了什么？”  
Harry没有料到贝拉特里克斯会在这个时候回来。在他放倒了莱斯特兰奇的下一秒，他甚至都没有来得及萌生出一些惊慌的情绪。  
“是他！他先对我动手——”虽然知道贝拉特里克斯并不吃这套，但是柔弱人设不能倒。Harry一边假装惊慌失措，正要爬起来的时候眼尖地看见贝拉特里克斯的魔杖端有红光闪过，只能够狼狈地往另一旁的地上滚开。  
“小杂种！贱人！你甚至还敢反抗！”贝拉当然知道自己的丈夫是怎么个德性，但是不过就是Malfoy家族的远方亲戚、甚至仗着Snape最近备受黑魔王的宠爱，将她的丈夫……加之今日在外头经历的那些不快，贝拉特里克斯的下手越发狠厉，她发射魔咒的速度越来越快，角度也越来越刁钻。  
Harry本来不想将这件事闹大，因为一旦引发关注，那必然难以收场。他潜入Malfoy庄园本来就是越少人知道越好，引发的关注越多，那么暴露真实身份的可能性就越大。  
他看出贝拉特里克斯全部都是拿钻心咒来对付他，刚刚才遭受了这种痛苦的Harry并不想再经历一次。他勉强地拿魔杖挡掉了几发，其中有一发打偏了，将壁灯击碎。Harry想要再用上无声的倒挂金钟，却被贝拉冷笑着抵挡住。  
“砰——”地一声，Harry身后的垃圾桶爆炸了，他试了个锁腿咒，贝拉特里克斯一偏头就躲开了，将挂在墙上的壁画打落在地。  
贝拉特里克斯逐渐地逼近Harry，他只能够不住地后退，没有注意到身后倒下的花瓶掉在柔软的地毯上并没有破裂。他不小心绊了一下，身子一歪就要倒下。贝拉特里克斯终于也失去了耐性，她扭曲着面容，Harry看见这一回她的魔杖尖端泛起了绿光。他当然知道这是什么。  
Snape在不远处就听见魔咒的爆裂之声，他十分熟悉这种动静，但是这不应该发生在Malfoy的庄园里。他急忙往前跑了两步，却只能看到这一场面。  
“神锋无影！”Harry用力地挥舞着魔杖，他喘着粗气。  
贝拉特里克斯魔杖尖端的绿光像是缺氧的火焰，倏然熄灭。她的脸上和胸口血如泉涌，像是被一把无形的宝剑迎面劈过。她的脸上也还残留着一些不可置信，踉跄着向后退了两步，整个身子往后倒在了一片狼藉之中。  
“什——”Harry没有想到这个咒语能够出现这样的效果，他急忙从地上怕了起来，却看见门口又站了一个人。他从来没有见到过Snape的表情如此外露，魔药教授的眼里是难以掩饰的震惊。  
Snape看着自己喜欢的女孩苍白着脸看着他，一副惊慌失措的模样，她衣衫凌乱，脸上有几道像是被什么飞射的碎片划开的血痕，脖子上有一道粗而狰狞的伤痕，Snape一看就知道那是用魔杖打出来的，而这正是这对夫妻——他的目光扫过倒在地上的被鲜血浸透的贝拉特里克斯和她那昏迷不省人事的丈夫经常在俘虏身上留下的伤痕。  
不管怎么说，Harry总算找到一个主心骨，他跌跌撞撞向自己救命稻草跑去，“我……是他们先——我不是——”他不知道自己在说什么，他也不知道自己在怕什么，他一想到Snape如今的卧底身份以及神出鬼没的纳吉尼、在顶层监视着一切的伏地魔、他潜入Malfoy庄园的目的，以及这道威力超乎他意料的魔咒。  
贝拉特里克斯在血泊里不住地哆嗦着，她看见Snape进来的时候眼里甚至放出了点光。  
Snape将目光挪到贝拉特里克斯身下的那摊血迹，那道魔咒——Snape暂时将这个问题搁置。他看了眼抓着自己袖子的女孩，她看起来尽管极为地害怕，但是在这种情况下却仍全无想要置某人于死地的狠毒。Snape握住她的手，好将自己的胳膊抽出来，发现她下意识地哆嗦了一下——遭受钻心剜骨之后的人触感会变得更为敏感。  
他垂下眼睑，再看向女孩的时候就又恢复了一贯冷静的模样，他的语气出乎Harry意料平静，甚至带着点温和，用安抚的意思拍了拍她的手背，“去整理一下自己，然后跟Draco马上回霍格沃茨。”  
Harry知道这完全没有他拒绝的余地。他顺着Snape的意思走了两步，然后又有些不安地回头看了他两眼，他感觉Snape似乎作了什么重大的决定。  
“我会处理的，”Snape看见女孩眼里的担忧，他想了想，然后交代，“明晚到我办公室一趟。”  
在女孩的身影消失之后，Snape反手关上了房间的门，将一切的声响隔绝在这间屋子里。  
他面无表情地先看了看莱斯特兰奇昏迷的样子，然后迎上了贝拉特里克斯痛苦又期待的目光，举起了自己的魔杖——  
“阿瓦达索命。”


	46. Chapter 46

“贝拉特里克斯死了！她的丈夫也死了！”Hermione指着预言家日报上的头版，发出不可置信的惊呼。  
Harry猛地被一口南瓜汁呛住，“什么？”他急忙挤过去一看，预言家日报上的头版，《食死徒夫妇双双殒命，是内部的分裂还是外部的打击？》，配图是傲罗正在为草地上的两具尸体盖上白布。  
“这不可能……吧？”Harry喃喃自语，他记得那时候在Malfoy庄园，Snape分明……不，不可能。Harry兀自摇了摇头，他又看了眼照片，那分明就不是在Malfoy庄园的内部，但是尚未被白布所掩盖的贝拉的尸体上那一道巨大的贯穿分明就是他留下的伤痕。所以真的是Snape做的？那么他为什么要这样做呢？  
“这有什么不可能的？”Ron举着报纸欣赏那张图片，戳了戳那道触目惊心的伤痕，“他们夫妇俩平时为黑魔头做了太多的坏事，一定是被那些仇家给杀了，要我说，这值得拿一个梅林勋章！”  
“可是这里面并没说究竟是谁杀了他们，而且你们不觉得这个标题起得很有意思吗，你们看——”Hermione若有所思，她指着报道中“调查得出该二人均死于索命咒”这一结论，“要知道，不可饶恕咒可是不能够随意使用的咒语，尤其是索命咒。对人使用的话会被关在阿兹卡班终身监禁，除了食死徒，我可不认为寻常人有这种决心和胆量能够使用它。所以，我倾向于认为是食死徒内部出现了什么问题。”Harry皱着眉头思索。  
“可是，谁敢呢？”Ron将报纸抖了抖，发出“哗啦哗啦”的声响，“我可看不出那群亡命之徒有谁敢在黑魔头的眼皮子底下动手，这简直像是在挑衅，难道是因为分赃不均吗？”他提出了自己的奇思妙想。  
“别傻了，他们是高级食死徒，我不认为食死徒中有人敢以下犯上，除非是同级的食死徒之间发生了什么争执，又或者是他们惹怒了黑魔头。”Hermione随口一说，她从书包里掏出羽毛笔和羊皮纸，还有她又新买的最大容量的墨水瓶，掏出《高级魔药制作》，转了个话题，“上星期布置的魔药学论文和草药学的作业写完了吗？”  
不管报道的内容多么令人难以置信或者振奋人心，Harry和Ron在这一刻心有灵犀得仿佛遭到了同一道雷击。

Snape听见房间门被敲响，“进来。”他头也不抬。  
女孩慢慢地踱了进来，她反手关上房间门，隔着一张桌子站在Snape的面前没有说话。  
Snape眼尾扫过她，然后又立刻将眼神放回自己的手头正在做的事情上。  
尽管很短，但Harry马上察觉到了这一眼中的不同寻常——探究、怀疑、审视，并且不加掩饰。  
他回忆自己这段时间做过的每一件事。  
毫无疑问，每一件都值得Snape对他大动肝火。  
但很奇怪的是，Snape几乎没怎么对他，或者准确一定说是对“她”，发过脾气。  
但猜疑比怒火更加可怕。  
Harry拿不准，但也打定主意不开口。  
他只当作毫不在意一样，假装自己研究着那些装着魔药材料的玻璃容器，从镜面的反光中看见另一人的模样。  
忽然他的视线在高大的书架上凝住，这上面的每一本书都各有千秋，其中很大的一部分他都看不懂，但是它们都用一个共同点，那就是被房间内的另一个人在上面作了笔记。  
Harry觉得自己的神经仿佛遭到雷劈一般，他顾不得房间内还有另一人在场，颤抖着手抽出了其中的一本——字母尾部翘起的弧度、弯曲的笔触……  
他早该想到！早该想到！  
“我觉得你应该给我一个解释。”Snape终于放下手中的羽毛笔。  
Harry僵硬地抬头，看见玻璃罐如实反射出了男人将他锁定的眼神。  
这有什么好解释的呢？面对神锋无影、闭耳塞听、倒挂金钩……的创造者。  
Snape已经站到了他的身后，Harry明白自己必须有所表示。  
主动且顺从。  
他始终明白Snape做事是有分寸的，但是分寸同时也代表着底线。  
贝拉毫无生气垂下的手像是一个不断跳动的警示。  
“我从你曾经用过的课本上……”Harry揣摩着Snape的脸色，却在对方居高临下的视线下愈发心虚，“……学习了那些魔咒。”他越说越小声，有如蚊呐。  
Snape看着女孩眼神游移，她嘴唇紧抿，藏在背后的双手绞紧，脚尖不自觉地碾着地面。  
她在不安。  
“嗯。”Snape从鼻子里哼出一个气音，“还有呢？”他面无表情，假装自己不会对此感到心疼。  
“还，还有什么呀？”她腔调柔软，绿色的眼睛茫然地倒映出Snape肃然的冷硬线条，“你想问什么？”  
Snape转身退后一步，这个动作让Harry觉得自己能够重新喘气，但Snape下一句话便让他重新将心脏提到嗓子眼。  
Snape微微侧头，他通常都是正面面对他的女孩，因此这个角度的他在Harry看起来无比疏离，“你瞒了我很多事。”  
“不，我……”Harry近乎是带着些惊慌、恳求以及一些他未曾意识到的自我厌弃。  
Snape抬手阻止了另一人的辩驳，“不，不要说。”他狼狈地抹了一把自己的脸，他不是一个心软的人，但是这种时候他忽然从心中萌生出了一种怜悯的情绪，这很突兀，却也很合理。这种情绪让他产生了一种游离于二人关系外的第三人视角，让他重新以一种漠然的情绪来审视这两人之间的关系。  
Snape很快就意识到——现在两个人之间的主动权在他的手上了。  
他毫无缘由地产生了这样一种认知——在这个时候不管他提出什么要求，她都会答应。  
这种感觉很稀奇，因为从来没有人可以让他任求任予。  
所以他必须对她心软，这不是他对她情深意切的结果，却是他们之间、两个特定的人之间关系的必然。因为不会再有如他们对待彼此这般的那个人了。  
就像他知道只要自己能够提出来，那么她就会愿意去做一样，Snape这一瞬间也明白了自己的软肋——他也从来无法拒绝她。  
这很不可理喻，但也确实发生了，他以为自己能够控制住，却依然让这爱情无可救药地发生，于这混乱的世道之中他们身不由己，他回首往事问心有愧，唯一能够坚守的只有对另一人的忠诚。  
Snape的想法在短短的时间内就经过了几个来回，他面上的表情不显，心下却稍感轻松。一旦明白自己在对方心中的地位，那么其他的很多事情便显得不那么重要了。  
Harry觉得自己仿佛要窒息，说真的，这种感觉很难熬。一个谎言需要用无数的谎言来弥补，而他甚至都不知道自己对Snape撒了多少的谎。有时候他恨不得全盘托出，但这种想法很快又转变为一种逃避。处于两个极端的想法拉锯是世界上最难熬的折磨。  
直到Snape说：“算了。”  
Harry还没能够反应过来，他眨了眨眼睛，“啊？”  
就这？  
Snape被女孩空白的表情很好地取悦了，他得说这种感觉并没有那么坏——起码事情还在自己的控制之下，而他像是一个握有宝箱钥匙的所有人，只要他愿意，就能够打开箱子去清点自己的财富。  
他伸手，怜惜地摸了摸女孩脖子上那道被莱斯特兰奇魔杖打出的伤痕，这无法用一般的愈合咒消除，“还是说你有什么乐意向我坦白的？”他漫不经心，却想起那一日贝拉特里克斯凝固在索命咒下的表情。没有人能够在他的庇佑下伤害她，即使她真的有什么秘密，那也应该由自己来拆穿。  
Harry无端觉得此刻自己眼前的这个男人看起来有些危险，斯莱特林蛇王的别称不是浪得虚名，他确实张开了毒牙——向着他人，但被盘踞着的自己也无处可逃——比纳吉尼、甚至是密室里曾经存在的那条蛇怪更为可怕。  
女孩扁了扁嘴，再一次将谈话的主动权让渡，“你还想知道什么？”  
确实是需要知道。Snape想，“那本书在哪？”  
在哪？在自己的床头，被枕头很好地压在底下。可是该怎么说？Harry才决定了应该减少自己虚构事实或者隐瞒真相的行为，于是他假装跟自己毫无关系地开口，“在Harry那里。”这不算撒谎。他对自己的回答表示非常满意。  
Snape果不其然皱了皱自己的眉头，他忽然露出一个了然的微笑，虽然带着点不屑，但是Harry的神经早就被这个男人锻炼得十分强大，“那怪斯拉格霍恩说他的魔药水平令人惊艳……”  
Harry在看到Snape充满恶意的表情时默默挪开了自己的眼睛，忽然之间就原谅了自己欺骗Snape的任何行为。

邓布利多逗弄着福克斯，他抓着一把蟑螂糖，在凤凰的面前晃动——Harry一进门就看见了福克斯毫不客气地啄了他一口。  
“Harry来了。”邓布利多笑呵呵地将蟑螂糖扔进自己的嘴里，动作自然得仿佛刚刚没有人去招惹凤凰。  
“我获知了一个情况。”Harry有些犹豫，他不知道自己是否应该告诉邓布利多自己这几天贸然的行动。  
“是什么呢？”邓布利多坐回自己的椅子上，他一挥魔杖，就有一把椅子飞到Harry的面前，示意他坐下。Harry决定避重就轻，“伏地魔曾经赐给贝拉特里克斯一个金杯，在莱斯特兰奇的金库里。”  
“哦？”邓布利多感兴趣地坐直了身子，他凑近了Harry，“消息来源可靠吗？”  
“……可靠。”邓布利多自然看得出Harry隐瞒了一些实情。  
“我想这几天有了一些惊险的遭遇？”邓布利多眨眼，但他在Harry开口之前转移了话题，“说实话我现在开始为自己在当时对他冲动作为的责怪感到抱歉，但实际上Snape教授为你，或者说为我们扫清了一个障碍——”他眼底开始放射出一种奇异的光芒，那是一种跃跃欲试又胜券在握的目光，“贝拉是莱斯特兰奇的妻子，金杯在莱斯特兰奇的金库里，而莱斯特兰奇已经死去而这个家族后继无人，*那么金库的继承权——”  
无需多说，一个名字浮现在Harry的心中——  
纳西莎·马尔福。

*：不知道莱斯特兰奇家还有没有别人，为了剧情需要就。。纳西莎继承吧，虽然从继承法来说跟纳西莎没啥关系


	47. Chapter 47

“Harry，你怎么来了？”卢平听到楼下的动静，他匆匆下楼时，Harry正在掸着身上沾到的壁炉的尘灰。  
“小天狼星呢？”Harry借用了校长办公室的壁炉，他需要寻求小天狼星的帮助。  
卢平露出一个无奈的微笑，Harry几乎是一下子就明白了，小天狼星依然沉浸在对雷古勒斯的愧疚里。  
他跑上二楼，没在小天狼星的房间发现他，而是在隔壁雷古勒斯的卧室，小天狼星对着雷古勒斯的相框不知道在思考着什么。这个场景令Harry感到有些难过。在魔法界，像布莱克这样的大家族，在一定的岁数时都会留下至少一张的画像，但雷古勒斯过于年轻地失去了自己的生命。  
他付出的太多，而可供缅怀的又太少。  
“小天狼星……”Harry忽然有些不忍心开口说出自己的请求，曾经辉煌的家族如今竟然仅剩一个曾经叛出家族的、又长年累月被关在阿兹卡班的长子，他深切地意识到，在这场由伏地魔掀起的战争中，所有人都失去了太多。  
小天狼星惊喜地转头，“Harry，你怎么来了？”他马上又意识到Harry出现的时间并不寻常，他的神情立刻严肃了起来，“发生了什么事情？”  
Harry纠结地开口，“我的确是需要你的帮助……”但他并不希望这个人丁稀少的家族再遭受什么打击，他换了个角度，“你知道，贝拉特里克斯死了吗？”他语气有些小心翼翼。  
小天狼星愣了一下，过了好一会才说，“是吗？”一时间，Harry甚至听不出他的语气里面是否带有什么情绪。  
Harry只好硬着头皮继续说下去，他不明白邓布利多的意思，这位充满智慧的老人让自己来提醒小天狼星是什么用意，是希望凭借小天狼星和Malfoy夫人之间的关系获得金杯，还是不希望小天狼星过分沉湎于对以往对亲情的亏欠而对凤凰社的行动有所阻拦，抑或是二者皆有？  
“魂器……”出乎Harry意料的是，小天狼星咀嚼着这个字眼，他原本郁郁的脸上慢慢浮现出了一种欣喜到疯狂的神采，这种表情Harry很是熟悉，在这种时候他真切地意识到了小天狼星和贝拉特里克斯的确出自同一个家族血脉，这个家族中的每个人，楼下经常发出刺耳尖叫的老妇人画像、用生命报复伏地魔的雷古勒斯、心狠手辣的贝拉特里克斯，以及此刻他面前这个由于心情极度激动而显得面容扭曲的男人。  
Harry默默走出房间，或许小天狼星此刻需要点个人的空间去整理好自己的情绪。  
卢平显然看见了Harry脸上的忧心忡忡，他刚刚也显然听见了一切，他温和地笑了一下，“别担心，”他思考了一下措辞，“小天狼星知道自己该做什么，他不仅是你的教父，同时也是一个战士。”  
Harry叹了口气，“我只是害怕他会不会从一个极端走向另一个极端。”那种欣喜到扭曲的表情，与当初的痛苦别无二致。  
“每个人都有别无选择，但又不得不承担的一切，小天狼星不喜欢自己的家族，他离开过，但最终还是回来了，并且主动承担起了一切，”卢平与Harry并排而站，他们俩就靠在走廊的扶手上，他在没有化身狼人丧失理智的状态下，没有一丝残暴的迹象，“正如在我幼年的时候被狼人咬伤，我愤恨过这一切，却也不甘就此放纵自己。这很绝望，但这就是我们的天性，正如人一生来就会死去。”  
如同是避无可避的谶言，即便当初拼命逃离，最终都只能主动迎向那命运。  
Harry沉默着，卢平温和地看着他，“你们很像，Harry，”Harry不解地抬头看他，“不论是James、lily、小天狼星、还是你，你们身上都流着牺牲者的血液。”

Harry回到宿舍的时候，迪安躺在自己的床上摆弄着一个魔方，一看到Harry回来，就立马告诉他，表情带着些许的怪异，“Snape教授让你回来之后带着你的魔药课本去找他。”  
Harry弯腰，帮着纳威将蟾蜍从自己的床底下抓出来，他头也不抬，迪安看不到他的表情，“我知道了。”  
迪安摆弄魔方的速度变慢了一点，他想了想，还是没有忍住问了一句，“Snape教授还在给你补习魔药？”  
“没有。”Harry硬邦邦地回答。  
所有人都在猜测Harry的魔药水平突飞猛进究竟是怎么回事，有的人认为之前是Snape故意为难他。但是这种说法很快就被另一种声音反驳，上学期的时候Snape教授还帮Harry补习过魔药呢！迪安或许就是这样想的，Harry从他的表情里就能够猜到。  
但这种说法完全就是无稽之谈，梅林知道那时候自己还在接受Snape关于摄神取念的折磨！但是一想到自己炼制魔药的水准进步如此之快应该感谢谁之后，他又有些心虚了。  
Ron走进宿舍的时候，脸上还挂着兴奋的微笑，Harry知道这绝对是他与Hermione又单独相处了一段时间，并且极为愉快。这很好，但在一个感情不那么顺遂的人看来就显得有那么一点刺眼了。  
他不打算让Snape那么顺利地就拿回自己的书了，Harry忍住心里酸溜溜的情绪，他挡在Ron的面前，Ron走了两步没能绕过他，便困惑地问他了，“你怎么啦，Harry？”  
Harry不想让迪安听见，他小声而快速地对Ron说，“把你的魔药课本给我。”  
“你的混血王子呢？”Ron也同样小声地问他。  
“你先给我吧，我回来之后跟你解释。”Harry这样说，Ron也只好从自己的书包里将书找出来拿给Harry。  
然后Harry从自己的枕头底下摸出了那本署名混血王子的课本，摸着Snape的笔触，一个问题忽然被Harry所意识，为什么Snape要自称混血王子呢？难道他是一个混血巫师吗？  
他抓着两本魔药课本，并没有直接往位于地下的斯莱特林走去，一直走到有求必应室的时候，脑袋里还在考虑着这个问题。  
但很快，他就将这个问题抛诸脑后了，有求必应室的门打开之后，里面的景象令Harry感到惊叹。在他眼前的是有教堂那么大的一间屋子，被长年累月来霍格沃茨人藏匿的东西给堆满了，在从窗外光线的投射下看起来像是高墙林立的城市。他走进一条由破家具堆砌起来的巷子里，经过一个巨怪的标本，跑过一小段有几个破瓶子堆在一旁，里面有干掉的魔药，一些违禁物品，狼牙飞碟、带翼的弹弓，有几个还有气无力地在堆积如山的物品上面盘旋。  
Harry的目光环视过周围，一个老男巫的头上盖着一顶灰扑扑的假发套和一顶黯淡的冠冕。在他决定将这本书藏在这个在他看来具有标志性的地方时，他的疤痕猛地又疼了起来。  
他的心里忽然充满了愤怒的情绪，这来自于自己失去了一名得力助手的恼火，以及对他人挑衅自己尊严的无法容忍。  
Harry捂住自己的额头，他知道这是伏地魔发现贝拉特里克斯死去的这个事实了。与这种愤怒的情绪相反，他对此感到快意极了，只要是能够削弱伏地魔一切力量的行为，他都会愿意去做。Harry模模糊糊地想，一个没有站稳，他扑到了地上，那顶假发套不慎被他扯落，连带着上面的冠冕一起掉落在地上。  
他忍着额头上的疼痛，将掉落在地上的东西放归原位，却在捡起冠冕时疼痛大作。  
“哎哟——”他放开了冠冕，疼痛却奇迹般地减轻了。  
Harry没多想，又要将冠冕捡起时，疼痛再一次袭击了他。  
他惊疑不定地看着那个冠冕，像是看见了什么洪水猛兽。  
忽然，一个大胆的想法击中了他。

邓布利多捧着冠冕啧啧称奇，“我真是太惊喜了，”他赞赏地看着Harry，“你敏锐得出乎我的意料，Harry。”  
他让画像上的人物去通知Snape到校长室一趟，Harry却显得有些闷闷不乐。  
“邓布利多教授，”Harry终于还是问出了那个困扰了他许久的那个问题，“我和伏地魔，还有他的这些魂器，存在什么特殊的联系吗？”  
邓布利多显然没有想到他会问出这个问题，他没有马上回答，而是用一种Harry不太明白的眼神看着他。  
老人轻松的表情一扫而空，他站起来走到窗前，将窗户推开，新鲜的空气涌乐乐进来。短暂的沉默之后，邓布利多终于开口了，“你真的想要知道吗？”  
这很不同寻常。Harry开始惴惴不安了起来，他看着邓布利多的背影忽然意识到，这个问题的答案很有可能是他所无法承受的。  
“我想知道。”他最终坚定地回答。  
“你考虑过自己与蛇对话的天赋是从哪里来的吗？”邓布利多没有直接回答他，他转过身，老人的面貌由于逆光而变得模糊不清。  
“我……我想过，但是没怎么明白。”他那时候真的认真地考虑过自己是否是斯莱特林传人这回事，但是在蛇怪被杀死之后，这个问题就没有再被他认真地思考过。  
“预言里，为什么会说是黑魔头选择、标注了他的敌人，你思考过吗？”邓布利多紧追不舍。  
Harry这才发现自己平时似乎忽略了很多的问题。他摇头。  
邓布利多这个时候不再继续发问，他忽然叹了口气，Harry这个时候才看清了邓布利多的表情，他似乎一瞬间老了十岁，平日里那种稳操胜券、气定神闲，在这个时候全部都不见了。与之相对的，他的眼里流露出一种沉重的悲哀。  
“在伏地魔试图杀死你的那天夜里，你的妈妈用自己的生命挡在你们之间时，那个索命咒反弹到伏地魔身上，伏地魔灵魂的一个碎片被炸飞了，附着在坍塌的房子里惟一活着的灵魂上。”邓布利多的眼神直直地扎在Harry的身上。  
Harry开始以为自己是在做梦，但很显然不是。他觉得自己像是手脚被捆住后缓慢地沉入深海，邓布利多讲话的声音对他来说显得是那么地遥远和不真实。像是被扼住了喉咙一样无法喘气与说话，他挣扎着强迫自己去听清楚那些从未被他意识到的问题背后的真相，即使那击碎了他最后一丝侥幸。  
“……所以，你是伏地魔的一个魂器。”邓布利多闭上眼，不让那些痛苦过多地溢出来。  
Harry过了很久，或许也没有很久，他缓慢地开口，努力地控制自己情绪的正常，可是一开口，他就意识到了自己声音里的变调，他小声地，带着些微的委屈，“可是，你之前都没有跟我说……”他觉得自己再站不住，缓缓地坐在地上，将头埋入双膝。  
他不想让邓布利多看见自己丢脸地哭出来，因为这也并不是邓布利多的错。  
“这只是我的猜测，Harry。”邓布利多似乎想要安慰他，但这很难，因为这个事实关系到整个魔法界未来的走向。  
“而你的猜测很少出错。”Harry闷闷地说，他没有生气，只是很多东西都跟他想的不一样，“我会死吗？”  
邓布利多没有回答，他的沉默就是答案。  
“那么你打算什么时候杀死我呢？”Harry不知道自己最终会如何被处置，他见过之前那些魂器是如何被处理的，他不确定自己是否也需要像消灭其他魂器一样去消灭自己。  
“这不应该由我来干，”邓布利多的语气依然和缓，“必须是伏地魔亲自杀死你。”  
这太荒谬了。Harry茫然地想，“那么我们花费了这么长的时间来对抗伏地魔究竟是为了什么呢？”他抬头，大声地诘问。  
“你忘了你妈妈留下的保护依然流淌在你的血液里吗？”邓布利多语气没有半点的不耐烦或者是被质问的恼怒，“在你四年级的时候，三强争霸赛他取了你的血，他垂涎这种保护，可是他不了解这种保护背后的机理，你必须勇敢，比伏地魔勇敢，去面对他所畏惧的东西。”  
伏地魔所畏惧的，只有死亡。  
Harry仰望着他，他们之间像是忽然隔了遥远的一段距离，很长一段时间没有说话，直到校长室的门被推开。  
“你找我？”Snape大步地走了进来，黑色的巫师袍在他的身后漾开、翻滚。他进来的时候没有马上注意到依然坐在地上的Harry，直到他站到邓布利多面前的时候才看到旁边还有一个人。  
Snape眯眼，正要露出他惯常面对Harry时那种不怀好意的微笑，却在看见男孩发红的眼框时迟疑了一下，“我以为你知道我在找你。”他干巴巴地对Harry说。  
“我很抱歉，Snape教授。”Harry没有顶嘴，他默默地站到一旁，“我先出去了。”他对邓布利多说，然后就要往门外走。  
“在门口等我。”Snape简短地交代，却看见男孩无精打采地应了一声，游魂一样地走了出去。

“虽然邓布利多让我不要对你太过严厉，”Snape盛气凌人地看着在自己面前的男孩，“但是我希望你不要因为自己那么一点发现就沾沾自喜。”Harry知道他指的是自己发现了新的魂器这件事。  
“我知道。”Harry点点头表示同意，他的心思并没有完全放在与Snape的对话上，他整个脑袋里全部都是，如果我死了，那么Snape怎么办呢？  
一旦Harry·Potter死了，那么Snape便再也不会在夜里等到他的女孩。而他会就此察觉这二者是同一人吗？他会为Harry·Potter的死感到难过吗？还是为自己的欺瞒行为而愤怒？  
他看着眼前的男人，一股坦白的冲动忽然涌上了心头。  
但Harry一对上Snape那疏离、淡漠，甚至夹杂了部分厌恶的眼神，那股冲动顿时烟消云散。不，现在还不是时候。  
如果死亡是必然的结局，那么他应该让Snape知道所有的真相。  
好让这个男人从无望的情感里脱身。  
“而你也必须明白，试图占有不属于你的东西，甚至以此获得称赞的行为也是可耻的。”Snape极为地不客气，他还在傲慢地指点着Harry。  
“我十分同意您的观点。”Harry没有丝毫要反驳的意思。  
Snape皱眉，他此刻竟然有一种无力感，似乎不知道要拿这个男孩怎么办，他极力压下心中一丝怪异的感觉，“那么我想你应该将不属于你的魔药课本交出来。”  
Harry仿佛被唤醒了一般，“噢！”他像是恍然大悟，“很抱歉教授，我……”他强迫自己正常一点，最好别让Snape发现什么不正常，但他的这种服从就是最大的不正常，“我本来并不想把书归还，所以我将书藏在了有求必应室。”他真诚地说。抓紧机会的坦诚让他的良心不会那么地不安。  
Snape怪异地审视他，这种违和感愈发地严重，他所以为的那些不服和反抗全部都没有出现，他怎么能够在这个男孩身上看到一直以来他所期望的模样？他说不清心里那些情绪究竟是失望还是逃避，混淆的界限感、某些被刻意维持的区别、一些相处时的细节……开始不受控制地浮现，Snape的目光一寸寸地描摹过眼前这位故人的血脉，一丝细节也不肯放过，他却有意避开了那双具有迷惑性的绿眼睛，不知道在思索些什么。  
“教授？”Harry很努力地打起精神，他不是没有发现那投向他的眼神里蕴含的要揭露他最大秘密的意味。人的眼睛会被假象所欺骗，但是感官很难。他心里有点自暴自弃，如今对他来说，杀死伏地魔的渴望来源于对这个男人的解救，尽管这种动力充满着一厢情愿，但如果必须以自己的死亡才能够换来这一切，他也义无反顾。如此一来，一旦接受了自己死亡的这个结局，那么其他的一切似乎也不再那么重要了。  
Snape收回自己的视线，正要开口，忽然，他猛地捂住了自己的左臂。  
“你先走吧。”他下了逐客令，率先离开了房间。


	48. Chapter 48

“我不认为这是叙旧的好时候，我亲爱的堂弟。”纳西莎的脸色苍白，她在黑色面纱的遮掩下嘴唇微不可察地翕动，很明显她是正在对站在她旁边的小天狼星说话。  
“我们以前就没有什么话好说的。”小天狼星没有看他，他接过了妖精递来的一张表格，漫不经心地在上面勾画，“我也不想跟你去回顾那些本就淡薄到兑了水的劣质威士忌一样的所谓亲情，虽然我一直认为你比贝拉聪明了一点，但是本质上你就是一个眼里只有丈夫和儿子的自私女人。”  
纳西莎挑出一抹冷笑，她扶了扶自己的头发，努力让自己的气势看起来能够压倒对方，“那么你呢？家族、姑母、甚至是亲爱的雷尔，你都能够舍弃，在自私的程度上，你又有什么资格来指责我？”  
他们俩互相怒视了对方一会，然后又不约而同地别开头。  
这一回他们找回了各自的体面。  
“你这一次有什么目的。”纳西莎问。他们的对话终于进入正题。  
他们坐在古灵阁一旁的长椅上，看着像是排队进入金库的路人，如果单纯只看相处的方式，或许很难会有人认为他们之间存在血缘关系。但尽管他们对彼此之间都很冷淡，甚至是嫌恶，却不影响他们对对方的互相了解。  
这才是最令人反感的事实。  
“我要黑魔头的金杯。”小天狼星丝毫不避讳。  
“滚开！”纳西莎听到这个答案，像是被狗咬了一口一样，“别妄想那些不属于你的东西！”她大声地斥责小天狼星，然后猛地从长椅上站起来，看似怒气冲冲，实则带着些落荒而逃的意味踏上了妖精等在一旁的推车。  
小天狼星紧随其后，他长腿一跨，坐在了纳西莎的旁边，负责带路的妖精看了他两眼，没有说话。  
他们在钟乳石之间不停地急转弯，用丁当片路过了那条眼盲的火龙，直到妖精将手按在了莱斯特兰奇的金库门上。  
“而我想这个地方讲话就足够安全了。”小天狼星推着金库的门，不让纳西莎合拢，妖精早就走到离他们很远的地方去了。  
“进来。”纳西莎挑剔地看了小天狼星一眼，“说出你的打算。”  
他们之间总有这种默契，尽管他们对此不屑一顾。  
“金杯给我，我保证你能够活下来。”小天狼星表达了自己的要求，他的态度毋庸置疑，根本不像是来做交易。  
“这不够。”纳西莎傲慢地抬起自己的下颌，苍白而细瘦的线条让她看起来像是一尊极易碎裂的艺术品。  
“难道你还真的想要顾及你那见风使舵的丈夫和继承了Malfoy家族惯常投机倒把的伎俩的儿子？”小天狼星面带讽刺，“我可以看在你曾经是布莱克家族一员的面子上——”  
纳西莎像是被冒犯了一样，“那么你又算什么？”她右手的食指指着小天狼星的鼻子，像是鹰爪一般用力地绷紧，“叛出家族的你有什么脸面说出这样的话？”她喘了口气，像是刚刚激烈的情绪消耗了太多的体力，她的语气缓了下来，显露出一种哀戚，“我知道你瞧不起我的丈夫，但是至少Draco，”她恳求地看着自己的弟弟，“他起码是你的外甥，身上有一半布莱克的血脉。”  
“但这改变不了他是一个Malfoy的事实。”小天狼星不耐烦地挥手，他们都必须克制自己的音量避免被在外面的妖精听见。  
“他是不同的，”纳西莎极力想要证明，“他和你的教子关系不错，准确地说，他们俩是朋友，”她逐渐暴露出布莱克固执的那一面，“即使你不答应，你也不能够拦着我去找到救世主，让他顾及一下自己的朋友——”  
“好吧！最多只能够再加上你的儿子——”小天狼星瞪着她，不许她再得寸进尺一步，“现在，展现你的诚意。”他退开一步。

第二天，预言家日报上，古灵阁火龙出逃的新闻震惊了所有人的眼球。  
Ron粗略地看了两眼，他们待会没有课，慢吞吞地吃着早餐，他乐观道，“还好不是我家的金库被撞破，否则整个魔法界就会知道我家究竟还有多少加隆——它们甚至一眼看过去就能够数的清楚！”  
然而事实上，韦斯莱家的金库甚至都不需要经过火龙就能够到达。  
Harry接过报纸，他不得不有些敏感，照片上是两只妖精声泪俱下地哭诉，皱巴巴的脸上更显出几分可怜，然而他的重点并不在这里，他的视线在上面仔细寻找着，可惜的是仅凭这一张照片，他根本认不出哪一间是放有金杯的金库。  
他叹了口气，继续看了下去，“……现场伤亡人员名单，纳西莎·马尔福？”他吃惊地抬头，斯莱特林长桌上，果然没有Draco的身影。  
而很奇怪的是，Snape也没有出现在教师席上。   
Harry忆起他最后一次见到Snape的时候，他捂住手臂的动作让Harry很是在意，这毫无疑问是伏地魔在召唤自己的奴仆了，但很不寻常的是Snape直到现在也没有回来。  
Snape此刻听着坐在上首的伏地魔由于愤怒到扭曲的声音，将自己的腰不动声色地压得更低。他的余光里只能够看见卢修斯苍白的下颌。  
“卢修斯，你们一再地令我失望。”伏地魔阴冷的声音让恐惧像是蛇一样从耳膜攀附进大脑。  
Snape知道卢修斯这一次将会很难得到伏地魔的原谅，而不再被伏地魔重视的人将有什么下场，所有人对此都心知肚明。  
大蛇纳吉尼适时地盘起自己的身子，它懒懒地将自己的头搭在伏地魔的膝盖上。  
“我曾经交给你的笔记本，你说你不甚将它丢失了，”伏地魔的语气又变得轻松起来，像是在谈论天气一样，但是这只不过是他情绪将要发作的前兆，果不其然，下一秒，“这一次让你们去取的金杯呢？”他咆哮着，纳吉尼也像是感应到了主人的情绪，猛地直起身子，将自己的脑袋伸到卢修斯的面前，吐出蛇信。  
卢修斯近乎要摔倒，他很是艰难地让自己不要退缩，而Snape垂下的眼帘里甚至看到他的腿已经在发抖了。  
“主人，请您仁慈……”Snape听出了他话语里颤抖的恐惧，“茜茜的确是为您取金杯了，但是，都怪古灵阁的那群妖精！”他着急地解释，“它们放走了那条龙！它们一定是早就被凤凰社的人给收买了！有人说看见小天狼星·布莱克也在那个时候出现过！这一定是凤凰社的阴谋！”  
伏地魔眯起眼睛，似乎在考虑他说的话的可信度。  
“主人，如果茜茜真的背叛了您，为什么凤凰社的人怎么可能不会保护她？一定是凤凰社的人为了取走金杯，才打伤了她！她甚至中了不下三发的钻心剜骨！”卢修斯坚定地如此宣称。  
伏地魔摇头，“不对。”他兀自地沉思起来，“凤凰社为什么要取走金杯，他们知道了什么吗？”他想到一种可能性，猛地站了起来，“Severus，”他忽然将目光凝聚在Snape身上，“凤凰社知道了什么？关于笔记本，或者是金杯？”  
Snape抬起头，与伏地魔视线相触的一瞬间他就感受到了大脑里毫不留情的搅弄，他假装惶恐地开口，“我不清楚，主人，”他竭力地忘却掉与魂器有关的事情，直到伏地魔退出了他的大脑，他才装作迟疑的样子，“……主人，我不明白，为何要担忧凤凰社取走这两样东西，毕竟我不觉得有畏惧凤凰社的必要。”  
“不！”伏地魔猛地站了起来，他像是沉入了自己的思绪，走来走去，纳吉尼感应到他的情绪，顿时张开了血盆大口，卢修斯的脸立刻变得惨无人色，但是纳吉尼并没有咬住他，而是从窗口抓住了一只探进头的白孔雀，衔住之后缓缓退回伏地魔的身边，滴落的鲜血从窗台一直延伸到室内，“他们知道了……”伏地魔对眯着眼睛，他得出了一个对他而言最为不利的结论。  
“卢修斯——”他呼唤他的仆人，像是施舍，“黑魔王将赐予一个能够得到黑魔王原谅的机会，但是这个机会必须用其他等价的东西来换。而Severus……”他看着他曾经最满意的仆人，像是在思索什么。  
Snape感到自己的后背有冷汗不受控制地滑过，但是他面上的神情没有一丝的改变。  
“看住他。”伏地魔开始担忧起了他刚刚意识到的那种可能性，他必须去确认事实，而这个也颇受邓布利多信任的手下，他不能够再让Snape回到凤凰社。

Harry在看到小天狼星和Draco一起出现在黑魔法防御术的课堂上的时候，差点惊掉了眼镜。  
“你怎么和我的教父一起？”Harry趁着分组训练的时候悄声地询问，他看着不远处兴致勃勃指导着纳威的小天狼星，觉得这件事没有那么简单。  
Draco本就苍白的脸色再此刻看来，苍白得显出一丝透明，他眼框青黑，像是很久都没有好好地休息过，Harry恍然间似乎看见他的眼里闪出一丝得复杂痕迹，下一秒凝神看去时却又像是错觉。  
“我妈妈在格里莫广场12号。”他恹恹地回答。  
“那么为什么……小天狼星会替Snape上课？”这真的很不寻常，伏地魔原先都试图将Snape作为他安插在霍格沃茨的棋子，试图以此掌握霍格沃茨的相关状态，如果没有发生什么事情，Snape怎么可能不出现呢？  
Draco没有马上回答，他用铁甲咒抵挡了Harry的一个倒挂金钩，他们如今在无声咒的掌握上都有了很大的进步。  
“因为有我。”Draco慢吞吞地回答。  
Harry诧异地看向他，但是看着Draco的神情，他似乎又明白了什么事情。  
他们俩忽然陷入了一种诡异沉默的氛围里，周围同学相互发射魔咒的声响在此刻似乎都离他们远去，他们俩似乎被那些暗流涌动裹挟着离开了那些安全的、轻松的生活。  
“金杯，其实是你妈妈交给小天狼星的。”Harry道出了事实的真相，他缓缓地猜测，或者是说出另外的一些事实，“小天狼星是来保护你的——”他们俩的眼神在此刻聚焦，浮现出一致的复杂神色，“伏地魔当然也猜到了金杯被凤凰社取走了，他也就顺理成章地知道了……”他的疤痕猛烈地又疼了起来，黑魔法防御术课的课堂消失了，在一间熟悉的漆黑破败的小屋，一个被打开的、空荡荡的盒子就在他的脚边，“他的魂器被凤凰社取走了。”并且销毁了。  
Draco沉默地看着他，他像是有什么话要讲，但是又没能够讲。  
“而他必须让你来将我带走，在邓布利多的眼皮子底下。”但在这种情况下，就连伤疤的疼痛都显得不那么地真实，Harry闭上眼又睁开的时候，他又站回了教室的地面，他终于说出了Draco回到学校的目的，这很明显，Draco对于父母的依恋有多强，他怎么可能在有选择的情况下离开重伤的母亲以及被伏地魔要挟着的父亲。  
Draco挑了挑自己的嘴角，“你既然知道，我也不用想着靠什么方法来告诉你。”  
“事到临头，反而是你开始不忍心下手了，Draco，”Harry玩味地看着他，似乎对接下来的他将要面对的命运没有什么畏惧，“我们之间可是有牢不可破的誓言，既然总要去死，就让我像个英雄吧。”


	49. Chapter 49

当Harry再一次踏进Malfoy庄园的时候，他以为自己会和上一次一样地惶恐。  
但此刻他的心情极为地平静。  
Draco带着他往前走，经过的其他人有试图要和Draco搭话的，都被他给无视。  
“这群人，”他冷笑着，眼里满是不屑的意味，“你不知道前几日他们的嘴脸——”他轻声地嗤笑，Harry在隐身衣下却将他一瞬间流露的那点悲哀看的很清楚。  
Draco收声，没再多说什么，只将他带到了Snape暂时被关押的房间内，“时间不多，要快一点。”他交代着。  
Harry将手放在门把上。这着实太需要勇气。  
他转头，在进入房间之前最后看了眼Draco，后者的浅灰的眼里流露出一点怜悯，这对于聪明且善于投机取巧的Malfoy来说并不常见，因为他们不会做，也从不去考虑任何自讨苦吃的行为。  
女孩微微一笑，Draco很难说得清这个笑容里究竟包含了什么意味。  
Snape当然是一个可靠的人。Draco只能够这么说，但是一个可靠的人也意味着是一个固执的人。他不由对着面前的一团空气耸了耸肩，像是在对谁表达自己的爱莫能助。

Harry已经很久没有这种口干舌燥的感觉了——在房间里的黑发男人将视线投过来的一瞬间。  
他们俩奇异地没有说话，视线相交的那一刻似乎离得很近又很远。  
“你怎么来了？”Snape不知道要如何形容自己见到她的时候的心情，他本该感到意外，却又觉得理所应当，她是需要来见自己，即使这里的情况很复杂、很危险，可是这种莫测与惊险又时时伴随着她左右。  
“因为我想……”她咬着下唇，语气很慢，却又带着义不容辞的坚定，“你需要知道一些什么。”  
Snape没有马上回答，他像是在思考，缓慢而谨慎地，“那么，那是什么？”他似乎有几次想要挪开眼神，却又强迫自己将眼神放回到这个女孩的身上。她确实是一个令人很难以挪开目光的存在。  
Snape想。  
一个人如果容貌过于昳丽，美貌便成为一把锋利的刀，给人带来某种痛苦。不论是得不到还是将要失去。而眼前的这个女孩，她无疑是美的，绚丽的皮囊离尘世太远，离灵魂又太近，不真实、太虚幻。  
而美梦破碎之前总有某种征兆。人会沉迷于某种明知是不真实的东西，根源在于现实总不美满。因此对于虚幻之物的迷恋尽管不理智，却可理解。他本应克制于对方的界限之外而不更多深入地探究，知道得越少便越可心安理得地薄情寡义。爱欲于他总是灾祸，命运更是狠辣的枷锁。她是他黑暗单调生活里的新鲜见闻，生活带着巨大的惯性冲刷他的日复一日，她却带着势不可挡的喧嚣与躁动向他而来，他以为自己拼死抵抗，最终却与她抵死缠绵。  
如果她总要给自己带来死亡，那么死亡本身似乎也没有那么地可怕。  
Snape虽然看着她，但却兀自地出神着。这很不常见，可是比起这个，或许今天本就是注定要不同寻常的一天。  
“速速禁锢。”  
女孩的魔杖指着他。  
作为一个强大的巫师，Snape很少被魔咒所击中。通常只有两种情况，一种是他不可轻易避开的来自伏地魔的咒语，另一种则是毫无防备的情况下。后一种，撇除掉这一次，之前的两次是在他还在追逐着这个女孩的那个夜晚……另一次则是……  
这很奇怪。Snape说不清自己琢磨不透的怪异感觉是什么。在面对一个自己无法参透的现象时，人们总喜欢用一些意象来进行比拟。他自以为并不比那些凡俗之人高明，所以他也毫不例外。  
他不愿用谜题来称呼她，因为这只让他永远无法掌握她；若以矛盾来形容，却又表明了他的束手无策，他的自尊心并不允许；要说这是命运对他的馈赠，可这份馈赠向他发射的咒语是真实的，几乎要握不住魔杖的颤抖与泣不成声也是真实的。这就以然足够。  
Snape这一刻忽然顿悟，他在这个世界上没有留恋过什么，仅剩对已亡友人的愧疚。而驱使他再次对某样生命燃起占有欲的——唯有死亡。  
这似乎就是问题的答案。  
那是他不断追逐的、必然到来的、而终将拥抱他的归宿。  
她是他必经的死亡。  
他几乎要放弃抵抗。他慢慢阖上自己的眼，正准备接受自己最终的命运。  
可是那只熟悉的、颤抖的魔杖像是有自己的生命一样，在他的眼底晃动，像是提醒着他什么。这种熟悉感来自于魔法界对于某些成名的人物的追捧。  
人们对于名人们的生活有着怎样的窥私欲？  
这是一个社会问题，大多数人乐此不彼地谈论着阿不思·邓布利多的成就、喜欢的食物或者是审美，如果有人还能够知道一些往事或者是那些不讨人厌的亲昵的小缺点，那么似乎就能够显得自己和对方的关系很是不同寻常。似乎这样也能够离那些非凡的人物更近一点。  
可实际上，Snape知道，邓布利多不过就是一个魔力比常人高强一点的糟老头，固执又蛮横，独断专行且霸道，还善于蛊惑人心。  
就像Harry·Potter的魔杖，那一把曾经在魔法部对准了他的魔杖，一如现在的局面——而说白了，那不过是一根这样的魔杖——十一英寸，冬青木，凤凰羽毛，柔软灵活。一项事物本身的意义不在于其本身的价值，而是需要它的人才赋予了它价值。Harry·Potter就是这样的人物，正如他能让一根普通的小木棍同他一起声名鹊起，也能让如今的局面变得不同寻常。   
画面好似失真，他看见那迷惑人心的装扮终于被解开，逐渐清晰的、属于男性的轮廓正如一巴掌，狠辣而精准地抽中他的脸颊，那种时隔二十多年、仿佛再一次被人倒吊在树上欣赏内裤的羞辱感接踵而至，但相比起来，更有一股巨大的茫然和啼笑皆非充斥他的内心。  
Snape开始痛恨起自己卓越非凡的记忆力，不需要解释，所有的破绽和线索仿佛被串起的珠子，那双绿色的眼睛就是最好的答案。而他究竟无视了近在咫尺的真相有多久？在他几乎能够背出这个女孩靠近他时心跳的频率，在逐渐习惯了那些炽烈目光的凝视之后，他以为自己已逃出命运张狂的追捕，却终于还是连自己也已经失去。  
他似乎天生无法留住什么他想要留下的东西。他垂眸，似乎对眼前的局面无动于衷，就连那个曾经被他百般嫌弃的男孩凑上前来吻他却也都不躲不闪。绿色的眼睛里似乎盛满了晶莹的液体，他以为自己能够冷漠无情，可为何竟还会有心疼的感觉？一口液体被渡到他的嘴里。身为最优秀的魔药大师，他的味觉仿佛失灵。是肚破穿肠也好，还是痛苦不堪也罢，总归此刻房间内另一个人的的存在比起毒药更甚三分。诞生于亲密关系中的亲吻最终消失在分别里。  
Snape明知他应该痛恨，可是后知后觉的愤怒和痛苦却又抹杀不了那个男孩看向他时眼底那抹蒙昧的光，那是一种神性的内核，以自我牺牲为代价，热烈又一厢情愿、孤独而义无反顾。  
Snape只看到他嘴巴一张一合。  
他说，我不是为了爱你。  
我只是想要解救你。  
他最后看着Snape笑了一笑，然后走了出去。  
房间门被打开，从走廊的窗台洒落的阳光些微地投进房间，深棕色地毯上亮黄色的花纹好似正在无声燃烧，Snape凝视着男孩离开的背影，眼睛感到被灼伤的痛意。  
他正走向太阳。  
他正化身太阳。

Harry强迫自己从那些沉重的情绪里抽离，和伏地魔时断时续的链接里他知道伏地魔究竟有多么愤怒——在发现自己永生的道路被一次次斩断之后——如果那种永生的方式真的是他一直以来的追求的话。  
他抬头，勇敢地对上了那双猩红的蛇目——他奇异地发现比起直视Snape，与伏地魔对视似乎更加简单得多。或许沉痛的心情总能够赋予人们以勇气。当然这或许也不排除是那一小口福灵剂的药效？  
他环顾四周，脚踩着坚实的地面，前面是Draco苍白的脸，两边的食死徒用着各种目光打量他，这或许是他对这个世界最后的印象了。天花板上是吊顶的蜡烛灯饰，整个房间的色调也不算阴暗，比起他所以为的食死徒都见不得光的印象要好很多。  
撇除开某些遗憾，似乎在这样的场景下完成邓布利多交给他的最后一个任务也不算是什么很难接受的事情。  
“Harry·Potter！”伏地魔用他那清楚的、高亢的声音叫出他的名字，“我很高兴你能够有勇气走到我的面前！”  
“如果只是见你，那不需要什么勇气。”他语气平静地回答，像是陈述一个事实。  
纳吉尼在伏地魔的身后盘旋。  
Harry的眼睛在它的身上一扫而过。  
“我们是被命运标记的对手。我以为你会害怕见到我。”伏地魔打量着他，似乎在评估他的勇气来源于哪里。  
“正如你害怕见到我？”Harry似笑非笑地回敬。  
伏地魔脸上的恼火一闪而过，似乎Harry的态度让他不满，“既然你如此地具有勇气，那么黑魔王赐予你一个决斗的机会。”他像是自我感觉风度翩翩地抽出魔杖，指着Harry，“学过决斗吗，男孩？拿出你的礼仪。”

Harry知道，伏地魔在读书期间各门功课都十分优秀，他左支右绌地抵挡掉几个不可饶恕咒之后，那一道绿色光芒以刁钻的角度向他飞来时，他知道自己将避无可避，他坦然地接受了自己的命运，但也将属于自己的最后一道魔咒发射了出去。  
银色的光芒从房间的出口跳跃而出，卢修斯听到站在自己身后的另一个食死徒小声地对另一个人疑惑地说“救世主最后放了一个守护神咒干什么？”而他知道那只银色的动物最后离去的是什么方向。  
Snape感到禁锢着自己的魔咒似乎有所松动，他正在默念相应的反咒，一只银色的牡鹿出现在门口，跃至他的跟前，他几乎是瞬间就认出了这是属于谁的守护神。  
它睁着温顺而湿润的大眼睛，充满依恋地看着他。  
反咒终于生效，Snape下意识地伸手，却在触及牡鹿的瞬间，银色的光芒刹那间碎裂，与投射进来的阳光融为一体。  
他猛地愣住，一股巨大的不可置信倏然袭向他的心头。


	50. Chapter 50

对于大部分的食死徒来说，比起乳臭未干的救世主，显然还是这个本世纪以来最伟大的白巫师更加令人畏惧。  
何况还是一个已经被索命咒击中、躺在一旁地上的救世主，比起忽然出现的邓布利多来说，显然是后者更加具有威慑力，就连伏地魔都像是被按了暂停键一样停止了他的笑声。  
没人注意到邓布利多究竟是什么时候出现的，他笔直地朝着躺在地上的Harry走去，在众目睽睽之下查看了眼那个趴在地上的可怜男孩。  
“你的黄金男孩、大难不死的男孩，他已经死在我的魔杖底下了，邓布利多——”伏地魔“桀桀”地对着邓布利多怪笑起来，脸上是肆无忌惮的恶意，一旁的食死徒迅速、警惕地围到他们的主子身边，纷纷举起了魔杖。  
然而邓布利多看起来并不在意这些，他捏着男孩垂下的、无力的手，仔细地检查着那张紧闭着眼睛的苍白脸庞，他的脸上浮现了一丝悲哀却又喜悦的笑意，这让他的表情显得怪异起来。  
有一些想法快速地从伏地魔的心里划过，可在他意识到这点之前，邓布利多站起来，脸上又是他熟悉的一贯的云淡风轻，伏地魔紧紧地盯着他，再也没有别的什么奇怪想法，“你是来为那个可怜的男孩报仇，还是来领取属于你的那份死亡？”他看似出言不逊地挑衅着，但实则紧张地注意着邓布利多的一举一动。  
“汤姆，你并不明白，死亡并非这个世界上最可怕的东西。”邓布利多看着他，眼里没有任何的畏惧，他语气平静得仿佛在讨论天气一样。  
伏地魔的表情就不是这么一回事了，“我告诉过你不要叫这个愚蠢的名字——”他的脸扭曲起来，“我也从来都不畏惧死亡！我已经超越了它！死亡永远不会降临到我的头上！该担心的人是你！邓布利多，即使今日我不杀死你，衰老也会将你从这个世界上带走，”他看着邓布利多布满整个脸的皱纹，还有他苍白的须发，即使那日渐苍老的身躯里仍然蕴含着惊人的能量，可他还是觉得胜利已经被他牢牢地攥在手上了，“没有人能够逃过死亡的魔咒，除了我。”  
“没有人能够逃过死亡的魔咒。”邓布利多将他的最后一句话重复了一遍，“你真的是这个例外吗？”他湛蓝眼神里的平静和锐利，让这个普通的问句变得不那么普通起来。  
伏地魔被激怒了，他发射的魔咒带着某种力度，仿佛连空气都被劈开一样，可是邓布利多只是轻巧地甩了一下魔杖，那道咒语便弹到纳吉尼的身边，将地上砸出了个坑，破裂的碎石飞溅，可纳吉尼只是受到威胁般地张开了大嘴，身上的鳞片没有一道伤痕。  
“噢，是的，我当然知道你们在计划着什么。”伏地魔压低自己的声音，他的眼神变得极度地危险，“你们连纳吉尼都想要一起毁掉，我知道，我当然知道……”他的语气变得阴柔，带着某种恶意的亲昵，“你们以为已经掌握了我最大的秘密，所以就肆无忌惮地派着这个可怜的男孩来受死，可是很显然，他的力量并不足以去运用你们所掌握的这个秘密……”  
邓布利多摇头，“他比你更加勇敢，他掌握了你永远所无法了解的东西。”  
“不就是你所宣扬的爱吗？那么事实已经摆在这里了，被你膜拜赞颂的爱救不了这个男孩，只要一道死咒就能够夺走他的性命，多么脆弱！”伏地魔显得不屑一顾，他甚至没有在这个话题上多停留一秒，“我鄙夷你，邓布利多，伟大的力量不应被用来追求这种软弱而无用的情感，你本来应该可以做到一些更加不平凡的事。”  
邓布利多用一道魔咒代替了自己的回答，他们之间永远无法真正地理解对方，但或许他们也并不真的需要这样的东西。

Harry觉得自己是躺着的状态，他只能有自己的感觉，这种状态很是有点奇妙，似乎他的存在只是因为他认为自己存在，但这种存在本身是否真实，这似乎是另一个层面的问题。  
过了很久，可能也没有很久，他的意识难以去感受时间的流逝，他想要试着知道这是哪里，于是他奇异地发现自己可以睁开眼。  
周围的看起来是某个三口之家的房间，但Harry觉得自己并没有来过这样的地方，可这个环境看起来又很是有点熟悉。一个丑陋的花瓶摆在一个显眼的位置，暖黄色的装饰，一个婴儿的摇篮，迷你的飞天扫帚，餐桌上飘来南瓜的香气……他往窗外看过去，窗台下是一辆改装过的摩托车，院子里有粉色和白色的小花迎着太阳绽放，更远的地方被白雾所笼罩，他无法看得更加清楚了。  
他在一个真实存在着的世界吗？Harry马上意识到了这个问题，但是他的思绪马上被一种奇怪的呜咽和撞击声打断，从门口的位置传来的。他打开门，在门边的墙角看见了这个东西——一个刚刚出生的婴儿，红红的皮肤很粗糙，看着像被剥了一层皮，瑟瑟发抖地躺在地上，看起来是被人丢弃了，正在挣扎着呼吸。  
着很不正常，他很难说明自己为什么会对一个婴儿产生类似厌恶的情绪，尽管那个东西看起来娇小、柔弱、还受了伤。  
Harry尝试着伸出手，尽管潜意识告诉他要远离，可是他还是打算去帮助它。  
“你帮不了的。”一个女声忽然出声打断了他的动作，像是站在一旁观察了他好一会。  
Harry猛地抬头，是一个和他有着一样绿色眼睛的女子，目光温柔，带着几分欣慰和喜悦看着他。站在她一旁的是和他几乎长得一模一样的男人。  
他们俩就站在Harry的身边，样子美好的正如当年厄里斯魔镜展现给Harry那副场景。  
这是真实的吗？这个问题似乎已经变得不那么重要了。  
“我的孩子，”她张开了怀抱，非常自然地，Harry立刻将那个还在地上挣扎着的东西抛到了脑后，去迎接这个他无数次渴望的拥抱，“我非常，非常地想念你。”她喃喃自语，紧紧地抱着自己的儿子，像是要将他揉进自己的生命里。高大的男人一把将他们两个揽进自己的怀里。Harry从来没有那个时候像此刻这么地满足。  
不知过了多久，Harry忽然意识到一个问题，“所以，我现在是已经死了吗？”他困惑地望着自己的父母。  
他们脸上浮现出Harry不懂的笑意，这让Harry更不明白了。  
Lily牵着Harry进了房间，James跟在他们的身后，在那曾经装满了他们许多美好回忆的房间内，同时也是夺走了他们俩性命的地方，“我想并没有。”她眼含笑意地看着Harry。  
“可是……”Harry迟疑地摸着自己的疤痕，或者说本来应该是疤痕的位置，那里现在光洁一片，“我应该死了，我没有抵抗，而索命咒也分明打中了我！”  
“虽然这让我对邓布利多感到恼火，但我想也正是因为这个，整个事情都改变了。”James倚靠在窗户边，他脸上带着几分复杂的情绪，但在看向Harry的时候，他的眼神又变得柔软。  
“我不明白，”Harry看看Lily，又看看James，他们脸上都忍不住浮现出一种笑意，但这种感觉并不坏，“我见到了你们。”Harry只好强调了一遍这个事实。  
“给你点提示，”James好心地帮助他去了解整个事实，“现在你的灵魂完整了，完全属于你自己了！”  
“所以……是伏地魔自己杀死了他放在我体内的灵魂！”这样一来就就说得通了，Harry明白了为什么他们会说自己并没有死去。  
“可是，”新的问题又来了，“索命咒是怎么只杀死那片灵魂，而不是杀死我的呢？”Harry将目光移向Lily，他几乎瞬间得到了答案，“他取走了我的血，是你留给我的保护！”意识到这点的时候，剩下的疑问就像是被找到那根线头的毛衣，轻轻地一扯就全部都能够解开，“只要我们之中的某一个人不死，那么另一个人也不会死！”  
Harry转头，他看见他们俩都笑眯眯地看着他，他呆呆地回望着他们俩，“你们都知道？”  
James耸了耸肩，“你要知道，我们现在都处于一种特殊的状态，”他难得贴心，照顾了Harry的情绪，没有说出他们已经死亡了的这个事实，“能够看到的东西会更多。”  
Harry几乎要感动到落泪，但是这马上提醒了他，他迅速地意识到了一个事实，这个事实让他瞠目结舌，有几缕红晕爬上了他的脸，然后蔓延开来，让他看起来像是脖子上顶了一个番茄，“所以……”他口干舌燥，他从来没有想象过这样一种窘态，“我和Snape……”他三番两次想要好好措辞出一个完整的句子，却始终找不到一个委婉的说法能够解释他干过的那些蠢事，最后只能够憋出一句，“你们连这个也都知道吗？”  
或许他应该好好地问问韦斯莱家的兄弟们，被父母发现自己干过的那些蠢事时应该如何收场？  
James冷哼一声，Harry发誓他从这个表情里似乎能够看见小天狼星的模样，“哼，这个鼻涕精，”他咬牙切齿，“他一定是报复！我决计饶不了他！竟敢对我的儿子——唔！”  
Lily轻巧地从他的一只脚上踩过，但脸上的表情像是对此一无所察，她走到Harry的身边，“Severus是一个很好的人，如果你真的喜欢他。”她像是没有听见James在一旁的大呼小叫，“但是Harry，”她认真地看着他，“我以为你和Severus之间要解决的不止是感情上的问题，你要知道你要面对的是什么，你是否做好了要和这个人共同去面对未来的准备？你的自作主张或许是对别人命运的扰动，你能不能承担这个后果，无论好坏？”  
她看着Harry讷讷地说不出话，摸了摸他的头，“这不是一时能够得出答案的问题，但我希望你能够成为一个负责任的人，就像你勇敢地面对了自己的命运，我不敢说你是否真的承担了什么样的使命，但你们之间除了必然到临的未来，还有因为独属于我们这一辈人的、无法改变的过去，”她看了一眼犹显得愤愤不平的James，“我很抱歉，Harry，我和你爸爸错过了你太多，也给不了你太多。”  
“不，”Harry连忙摇头，但不得不说，他现在能够稍微感到放松，“我……我做了太多的错事。”他想起盘桓在他和Snape之间的那些东西以及他所见的Snape的最后一面，有些苦涩地摇头。  
“那很好，Harry，”Lily深深地凝视他，郑重地强调，“不管你是什么样子，你都会是我们的骄傲。”  
Harry不太自信地抬头看她，眼里更多的是一种自我谴责和怀疑。  
“你很好，Severus也很好，他会喜欢你的。”Lily肯定地说，她的笑容里是一种毋庸置疑，“我了解你，也了解他。”

当一个人看到过恒星璀璨的光芒，是否还能够接受恒星死亡后的冷寂与黑暗？  
Snape甚至都没能够注意到自己是在怎么样的情况下，没有一丝犹豫与迟疑便选择了一条路线来到那个男孩的身边。  
除了中间搏斗得最为激烈的邓布利多和伏地魔，凤凰社的成员和食死徒们也都缠斗在一起，小天狼星和卢平与安东宁·多洛霍夫在靠近门旁边的角落，看样子是多洛霍夫往外逃的时候恰好碰上了他俩，Malfoy家精美的花瓶在此刻都被炸成碎片；小矮星彼得正在找个藏身的地方好躲开那些胡乱飞射的魔咒，他不敢在这个时候变成老鼠，因为如果被伏地魔所注意到的话便会认为彼得没有为他而牺牲的勇气；特拉弗斯和穆迪相互发射魔咒，他总是阴险刁钻地往穆迪腿脚不方便躲闪的方位使绊腿咒……  
这一切都没有被Snape所注意，他只看见在离纳吉尼不远的地方，那个刚刚还嚣张地拿束缚咒禁锢他的男孩，此刻软软地躺在地上，双眼紧闭，灰头土脸，脸上甚至有几道不知是被碎石还是花瓶碎片划拉出来的细小口子。  
他恍若未见一旁的激烈战况，即使那个地方离纳吉尼很近，他迫切地需要确认——直到他搭在男孩脖颈处的手开始抑制不住地颤抖。  
一个人能够承受几次失去？  
有种近乎荒诞和失控的感觉在控制着他，他竟在这种场合下不合时宜地想起这个男孩的各种模样，无论是作为Harry·Potter的时候面对他的谨小慎微或者是被他的不讲理所震惊的恼怒，还是作为他的女孩眯起眼俏皮地看着他的时候，被他潜意识所割裂的两个角色此刻却在他怀里这个失去呼吸的男孩身上合为一体。  
Snape开始意识到一个事实，那就是无论是他试图保护的，还是他唯一拥有的，都已经变成不可挽回的了。


	51. Chapter 51

要如何从死亡中释怀？  
在这个混乱的时代下，Snape觉得自己不能够说经历了很多，但起码他认为自己的情绪——那种操控他理智判断局势的情绪，应该足以使他能够游刃有余地将那些闷痛分配给黑夜和酒精来消化。虽然黑夜和酒并不足以稀释或者解读死亡之中的所有意味。醉意会让他从无能为力和愤懑中短暂地脱身，可酩酊中胸腔犹带闷痛。  
生命的消逝永远在人们意识到之前发生。很难说清楚究竟生者的痛苦是否能以衡量，但很显然，死亡是一种事实而从来不会顾及人们的意愿，只能够去接受。尤其是对那些背负着荣耀使命或者是身负卓绝能力的人来说，更难以接受的是大口吞服下那些又苦又悔的自我消解、无力乏味的安慰，逐渐意识到所有的一切因失去带来的愤懑最终或许并非源于死亡夺走了生命本身。而是一个人本能够避免这样的结局。  
他本可以不让Harry·potter如此地死去。而他并不明白究竟是什么样的勇气让这个男孩竟敢抛却一切地走向死亡，Snape只能够说邓布利多似乎知道一点什么真相，从这个老人对这个男孩超出寻常的溺爱来说。但是如今这一切都没有意义了。  
他无比真切地再一次地意识到失去的将永恒失去。那些明媚的、美好的、寻常的、触手可及的东西，最终都将成为冥想盆中一遍又一遍怀念的追悔莫及。  
他们之间究竟存在着什么？Snape握着男孩无力垂下的右手，目光凝在那张充满欺骗性的却双眼紧阖的脸庞上。他奇异地发现自己在此刻变得无限地包容，反复的无常和啼笑皆非让事物在他眼里变得虚实不分。周围是魔法穿破空气的阵阵呼啸，哀嚎和狂乱的笑混杂，周围仿佛是摔碎在地的万花筒残片，支离破碎的世界和他的记忆交叠又分离。  
Snape注意到窗外的光线，天空高而远，所有的喜怒哀乐此刻褪色，梅林若真实存在，为何从未有过垂怜？他分不清苦涩来源于何，情绪的质变似乎让他看透了事物的本质，可他却悲哀的发现即便是魔法也无法让他参破与死者之间的千重万叠。  
总该要有个交代。  
他从来就没有畏惧过，而如今他更是没有了顾虑。  
Snape从怀里抽出了魔杖，他的目光直直地指向此时此刻下最为激烈的两个人——当代最伟大的白巫师和黑魔王。  
死亡唯有死亡可释怀。

非要说的话，Harry觉得这是他人生最为痛苦的时刻。  
他长久地凝视自己的双亲，就像当初在厄里斯魔镜面前一样。人很难从容地面对离别，而他甚至无从判断这一切是自己的臆想还是真实的存在。  
“Harry，我们不想干涉你的选择，”James局促地摊手，“毕竟我和你妈妈都认为我们在你的生命中缺席太多，而我们也很难说清楚什么样的选择是对与错，只能说我们都希望你能够得到自己想要的。”  
Harry将目光转移到他的母亲身上，她微笑着，表情显露出几分少女的俏皮，Harry才忽然意识到自己的父母在毕业没有多久就结了婚，起码从外表的年龄上看，他们和自己之间并不相差很多，“不管怎样，总有个事实是毋庸置疑的——那里有人在等着你。”她缓慢地开口，因此显得慎重，“而即使你离开了，我和你爸爸也一直在这里。”  
他叹了口气，明白自己是时候作出选择了，“你们觉得我回去会更好一点吗？”  
Harry望着那条从房屋门口通向远方的小路，他看不清尽头，却知道那里有什么。  
“格兰芬多从不畏惧！”James轻快地说，他像是看出了Harry的犹豫，“虽然那里有些人并不那么地讨喜，”他的表情肉眼可见地有些咬牙切齿，却很快地调整过来，“但我想你会拥有更不同的快乐。”  
Harry又将目光挪到那个像是被抛弃在门外的、颤抖的、红通通的东西。  
“不要因为畏惧痛苦而拒绝面对生活，你无法为它做任何事，但你还能回去拯救那些生者。”Lily看向那个东西的表情凝重，但她望着Harry的时候眼神温柔，目光明亮，“需要你为之奋斗的，是那些在另一边等你的、期待你和爱你的人，而你或许能够减少一些如同我们一样的离别。”她的话语里有种沉静的力量。  
Harry知道自己该回去了，他当然知道回去之后会面对什么，黎明前最后的黑暗、那些悬而未决的纠葛，但或许这从来就是他身为救世主应该去解决的东西，危险总与他相伴相随，而即使那些潜藏于黑暗之中的事物不朝他而来，他也要向它们而去。  
他最后看了一眼自幼年时就离他而去的、这个世界上与他最为亲密的两个人，一男一女相互依偎，朝他微笑招手的身影是他此生见过最美的画。  
然后，他奔赴着离别，踏上了去往生者身旁的道路。

“Severus，我以为你是我最忠诚的仆人，而你现在居然为这个行将就木的懦夫无礼地向我发起攻击，”伏地魔却没有相应地露出什么惊讶的表情，他甚至在邓布利多的攻势下游刃有余，Snape的加入只能够说让邓布利多显得轻松一点，“来，我给你一个获得我原谅的机会，只要你帮我一起杀死邓布利多！”  
“噢，汤姆，你太过自大了，你不懂人心，不懂情感，你不明白什么才是你真正应该畏惧的——”邓布利多以不符合他这个年纪应有的灵敏避开了一只飞舞的火焰巨斧，高温让周围的环境扭曲。  
“或许在十几年前，你还确实得到过我的忠诚，但现在你不配，”Snape的脸上是惯常的冷漠，而现在更甚，以至于显示出了一种绝对的肃杀，“而我也从来没有听命于邓布利多，我的心只忠于一人，”他语气冷硬而森然，“他未曾做完的事，将由我来完成。”  
伏地魔危险地眯眼，他脸上显而易见地浮现出一种暴怒，但是却在Snape和邓布利多配合得越来越默契的攻势下显出一种颓势。  
忽然，他急促而有力地发出嘶嘶声，邓布利多敏锐地觉察到了，须发皆白的老人猛地转身，而Snape却位于视野的盲区，伏地魔一抬手，一颗硕大的蛇头张开血盆大口猛地从伏地魔宽大的巫师袍下窜出，直冲Snape的命门而去！  
Snape无数次地设想过自己会以何种方式死去，而总归也算死得其所。他坦然地迎接即将迎来的命运，但在最终降临之前，他的眼神却往着他心心念念惦记的地方而去。  
没有！他的心在看到那个空空落落的位置时猛地一跳，或许是梅林都不愿让他再看最后一眼。Snape如此地想着，喉间溢出一声苦笑。  
但下一刻，他睁大了眼——  
面目狰狞的蛇头在他眼前被一分为二，鲜血从崩裂的伤口中喷出，深红淋漓之间，本应死去的Harry·potter手执格兰芬多宝剑，身披赤日，踏光而来，有凤凰衔着分院帽在他的头顶盘旋飞舞，Snape一瞬间竟不知要作何表情，只是执着而激烈地盯着他。  
然而此时并不允许他愣神，伏地魔发出一声愤怒的咆哮，一道绿光直击死而复生的救世主而来，随之一同出现的还有狂怒的反问，“不——你怎么可能从死亡中逃脱！只有我！只有我才能真正明白死亡的真谛！”  
Snape来不及反应，他只能够下意识地将他失而复得的男孩搂入怀中，唯一的念头是他绝不可能再失去。  
凤凰张开艳丽的羽翼，垂下的尾羽反射出七彩祥瑞的光泽，它发出清丽的长鸣，响彻整个Malfoy庄园，混乱之中的人们不约而同被吸引了注意力，却也正好看见了这一幕——  
它挡在救世主和身份不明的双面间谍之前，吞下了那道象征不详与死亡的绿光，一声哀鸣之后，那身美丽的羽毛在此刻皆尽成为燃烧的火焰，炙热而明亮。  
在这之后，便是Snape愤怒的反击，“阿瓦达索命！”  
与其他被索命咒击中的人别无二致，伏地魔倒下的时候，脸上仍是凝固着死亡的那个瞬间的愤怒、不可置信，以及意识到发生了什么的时候产生的畏惧。  
寂静很快蔓延开来，但比寂静更快席卷在场所有人的是排山倒海般的喧哗，喊叫声、欢呼声、咆哮声简直要将这房屋挤破，人们喊叫着向他扑来，首先赶到的是ron和Hermione，他们的胳膊把他紧紧地抱住了，他们不知所云的叫嚷几乎把他的耳朵震聋了。Harry这个时候才注意到原来自己的同学们也都加入了这场战斗，接着，金妮、纳威和卢娜也来了，还有韦斯莱一家和海格、金斯莱、麦格、弗立维和斯普劳特。他的余光里看见Malfoy一家也丝毫不顾及自己的房子在这场混乱中变成什么模样，劫后余生的喜悦真实地体现在他们的脸上。每个人都在大喊，Harry一个字也听不清，也分不出是谁的手在拽他、拉他，拼命想拥抱到他身体的一部分。  
所有人都在往前挤，谁都想摸摸这位大难不死的男孩，正是因为他，噩梦才终于结束了——Harry不知道自己什么时候被人与Snape分开，待到他反应过来的时候，已经被举着从屋子里抬了出去。  
他慌忙地扭头想要确认Snape在哪，却哭笑不得地发现作为发射了最后导致伏地魔死去的索命咒的Snape并未能够逃脱和自己相似的命运，只不过或许是由于这位兼双面间谍和魔药大师身份的巫师威压尚存，人们只是欢呼着簇拥在即使在这个时候依然严肃的Snape的身边。  
他们的目光在人群中相触，又随着人群的涌动而分离。


	52. Chapter 52

在Snape拉开他身边的椅子坐下后，Harry就再也没能够注意到坐在上首的邓布利多在说什么。

冷静下来。Harry对自己说，但是如擂鼓般密集的心跳可完全不是这么一回事。

嘿，你在Snape面前可没有什么秘密了，他已经全部都知道了。Harry试图说服自己的忐忑。但是说实话，他依然无比地心虚。

自从那天，激动人心的那天之后，仿佛两个人的时间都被诅咒过一般，照理而言，本应有着密切交集的两人，竟有将近一个月的时间没能够有独处的机会。直到今天，凤凰社在战后全员齐聚一堂。依然是格里莫广场12号，即便在战争结束之后的现在，所有人还是习惯性地将这里作为凤凰社总部的所在。

当然，Harry绝不承认自己那么一点点的无所适从。

说白了，只要他想，他有无数的机会能够确认地窖的大门是否在夜晚依然向他开放，但是格兰芬多引以为傲的勇气在他无数次的心理建设下依然溃不成军。

万一，那扇门已经永远地关闭了呢？

他一想到这样的可能性就感到一阵的心悸和呼吸困难。

而在此刻坐在他身边的这个存在——Harry完全无法忽视，或者说他全然地被Snape的一举一动摄住了所有的注意力。

他的感官从来没有这么敏锐过。Harry绝望地想到，他的余光甚至能够注意到Snape在衣袖下手指活动的全部细节——这是Snape在摸着自己的魔杖，这说明他情绪上开始有些不耐烦了——

“我以为你应该将你的少的可怜的注意力放在邓布利多的讲话上，而不是盯着你貌不惊人的教授发呆。”Snape忽然坐直了身体，他的嘴唇翕动，用着只有两个人能够听到的音量，在别人看来，他就是调整了一下坐姿，没有引发任何人的关注。

Harry顿时觉得全身所有的血液都冲到了脸上，“腾”地一下，脸就全红了。

他狼狈且快速地将自己的脸扭了回去，然后用着同样低的音量，磕磕绊绊地，“我，我很抱歉。”细如蚊呐，但Snape还是听到了。

男人不可控制地挑了下眉毛，但是他很快就调整好了自己的表情，视线却在男孩露出的通红的脖颈还有颜色似要滴血的耳垂上一扫而过。

Harry强迫自己看向长桌另一边的邓布利多，可这时又听到身边男人慢条斯理地开口，“为了什么（For what）？”

他心里一跳，这个问题当然没有这么简单。他的喉咙一阵干涩，一股不明的情绪忽然就上不了也下不去，堵在胸腔里蓬勃地跳动，让他怀疑自己是否会因此从内而外地涨裂开来。

但是Harry依然克制住了，他用了自己能够做到的最镇静的语气，可是微微颤动的声线却出卖了他，“为了……我所有的冒犯。”Harry转过头，深深地看了Snape一眼，发现对方也认真地凝视着他时，忽然感到一种将他淹没的无地自容，他下意识地迅速将脸别开。

他不知道Snape是什么想法，他很矛盾，觉得自己是正在奔赴绞刑架的犯人，他知道，答案就在那，可他就是没有足够的觉悟去面对它。

他会原谅我吗？还是用他的言语来杀死我，置我于死地？那最好他也不要想起我，将我如同一把死灰一样扬入风中，再也不能找回。Harry颇有些自艾自怨，沉默在此刻成为一个空间的概念，将这个角落里的两个人如同树脂凝固为琥珀一样冻结。

Harry大气不敢出一声，他好似认真聆听邓布利多少有的长篇大论，实则将所有的注意力都放在一旁的Snape身上。

忽然，Snape嗤笑了一声，Harry看不见对方的表情，因此在他看来Snape的这个反应更是极为地意味不明。他难堪极了，一种不被理解的苦闷、愤懑、忧虑逐渐填满了他的内心。可是很显然他并不认为自己有什么资格冲着Snape发泄这些不满。

Harry抿了抿嘴唇，他下定决心，他们之间很显然还缺一场开诚布公的谈话。但很显然，这并不是一个合适的场合——不由分说响起的热烈掌声让Harry有些不太情愿地将嘴闭上，他随大流地举起了自己的巴掌，只是掌声里带着写赌气的意味。

Snape将一切都看在眼里，不明显的笑意从他的眼神里流露，转瞬即逝，下一秒，他又是那个不近人情的Snape教授。

好不容易捱到一切都结束，Harry硬着头皮，他顶着Snape不带情绪的视线，“我希望我们能够谈谈。”他视线游移，盯着他视线平齐的Snape的下巴处，脑子里像是一团浆糊，像是想好了自己要说什么，可是下一秒又将那些念头都扔到了格兰芬多休息室燃烧着的壁炉里。

“为什么？”Snape冷静地发问，像是不知道他们之间存在的那些问题一样。

“我……”

或许这个场合可能真的不太适合两人间严肃的谈话，在Harry第一个字眼刚刚吐露出来的时候，正搭着卢平肩膀百无聊赖左顾右盼的小天狼星像是一只看见对手的斗鸡，他一改先前懒洋洋的状态，换上决斗的气势，挤开站在一旁的人群，“你！鼻涕精！离我的教子远一点！”他怒气冲冲的嗓门将所有人的目光都吸引到了这里。

小天狼星可都还记得Harry在双面镜中石破天惊的那一句宣言，这让他无比苦闷，一度在回想起来的时候都会忍不住抱着酒瓶还有和James一起的合照酩酊大醉。

Harry眼睁睁地看着自己的教父杀气腾腾地从人群中杀了过来，Snape的脸上也相应地露出了露出了恶意的微笑，其他人好奇的眼光逐渐往这里转移。

“小天狼星！”Harry不得不大声地叫了自己的教父一声，好希望对方不要在大庭广众之下和Snape发生什么冲突，好在卢平一脸头痛地紧随其后随时准备收拾烂摊子，“不要这么大呼小叫。”他拼命给小天狼星丢眼色，试图让小天狼星不要太冲动。

小天狼星向来都极为地给自己的教子面子，然而一看到Snape，他就难以压抑自己的怒气，尤其是一想到Harry居然被这个黑漆漆、油腻腻的鼻涕精拐走，更是让他感到恼怒与心碎。

“我不记得你有命令我的权力，蠢狗。”Snape轻轻地拍了拍自己的衣袖，像是上面有什么脏东西一样。

“那么你就离Harry远点，不要带坏我的教子！”小天狼星警惕地盯着Snape，他们俩看起来随时都能够抽出魔杖来干一架。

“哦，有趣，原来你知道Harry是你的教子，而不是什么别的写了‘布莱克所有’的东西。”Snape忽然用了Harry的教名，他拉近了与Harry的距离，似乎故意与小天狼星对着干。

“这是我和Harry的事情！不用你一个外人插嘴！”小天狼星像是被踩到了尾巴一样，他料定了Snape就是对Harry图谋不轨。

Harry早就被Snape对小天狼星的反击手段给惊呆了，但是他很快就清醒过来，告诫自己这种亲昵（相较于之前的冷淡的关系而言）很有可能只是Snape激怒小天狼星的手段，因此，他必须尽快终止这两人之间的纷争——

“小天狼星，我和Snape教授之间没有——”他站在两人之间努力地想要解释，卢平无奈地拽着小天狼星，然而就在此刻，Snape忽然伸出手捏了捏Harry的后颈，他像是一只被掐住了脖子的鸡，一瞬间所有的话语都卡在喉咙里，再也吐不出来了。

而小天狼星简直是愤怒极了，他肉眼可见地暴跳如雷，“拿开你肮脏的手——”

“收起你的自以为是，布莱克，Harry有自己的想法，而这里犯不着轮到你来作决定，很多事都不由你说了算。”Snape似乎话中有话，他收回手，目光却依然极为地冷淡，Harry惊讶又困惑地看着他，然而Snape并不做任何解释，只是不带情绪地看了他一眼，随即转身就走了。

Harry呆呆地看着Snape的背影，但随即很快回神了去安抚未变身状态下瘦弱的狼人几乎要拽不住的小天狼星。

在门被敲响的时候，Snape像是早有预料般地放下了羽毛笔。他甚至能够听得出敲门声中传达的犹豫与纠结。

Harry不知道Snape是不是这个意思，但是起码对方现在愿意和自己有肢体上的接触，并且还叫了自己的教名——他极为一厢情愿地将这个当作对方愿意接触的信号来解读，就算是报复的戏弄也好——他非常明白Snape是一个多么记仇的人，而他此刻站在这里也就意味着他做好了承受一切的准备。

就在Harry的勇气即将溃堤的前一刻，门开了。

高大的黑发男人逆着光站在Harry面前，看不清的表情无疑更是增加了Harry内心的犹疑。

Snape让出进入的通道，Harry惴惴不安地走进了他无数次踏足的地方，而今非昔比，心情的不同连带着他看着房间内的摆设都带着几分逼仄。

“这里没有其他人会干扰我们，”Snape不看站在那里连手教都不知道怎么摆放的Harry，他自顾自地走到一张沙发面前坐下，“那么事到如今，你有什么想说的？”

我们，一个多么亲昵的词汇。Harry心想。

“……我来向你道歉，我太自私，又不够勇敢，欺骗了你，也没有勇气承认，你能够原谅我吗？”男孩真诚地说。

“我没有生气。”男人的语气出乎Harry意料地平静，他的态度和缓到Harry忍不住想要相信他说的是实话。

“可我还是需要向您道歉，因为我的不坦诚。”太奇妙了，他不管是哪一种身份都从未这样与Snape有过这种氛围的对话，客套到仿佛一切的爱与恨都没有存在过。

——可明明对方都是承载着各自最激烈情绪的那个人。

Harry忍不住抬头看了Snape，他们静静地对视，即使到了现在，Harry都不能够否认自己想要靠近的冲动。但是Snape呢？他是怎么想的？他怎么能够如此地冷静，像是没有被任何情绪影响，像是……否认了过往的一切一样。

“不坦诚。”Snape重复了一遍，像是在确认某个事实，又像是在循循善诱着这个男孩去认清楚某些人生的道理，“那你知道你现在最大的错误在哪吗？”

Harry困惑于他的态度，就算是被冷嘲热讽也好，总之一切发展都与他所想的天差地别。

但如果对方要他忏悔，他也能诚心诚意地做到。本来就是他的错，他们俩之间原就是相斥的两个极点，他却硬要将这爱与恨全部打翻了搅乱，逼着这个男人走到他们关系的陌路。

他将自己的想法如实地说了出来，却得到Snape的摇头，“不对。”

可Snape也不说哪里不对，Harry的茫然全部都写在脸上，可是Snape依然是用一种极为平静的目光看着他，并没有给出任何提示的意思。

Harry只好再胡乱地自剖心迹。“我太过自以为是，任凭感情支配了我的头脑，僭越了我们之间的关系……”

可这依然不是Snape要的答案。

“不对。”

他觉得或许这就是Snape折磨他的一种新的方式，但如果这是一种报复，又未免过于温柔。Harry无措得有些慌乱，他闭上了嘴，因为他猜不到Snape究竟要什么回答，也对Snape究竟要到什么时候才能够放过他这件事毫无头绪。

Snape叹了口气，这让他显得有些疲惫。

“为什么要否认自己的想法？”Snape在这段时间内，他不能够说自己想的足够明白，但起码想得不少。他从来不是一个能够替别人考虑的人，但是那天这个男孩在他的臂弯里沉甸甸又轻飘飘的重量让他开始意识到这个男孩在他心里的分量显然比他认为的还重要。因此，即使到了现在，他依旧会从噩梦中醒来，梦里是他逐渐失去一切的永恒延续。他清晰地意识到自己不仅对失去这个男孩的可能性怀有恐惧，生命的流逝宛如静默的落叶悄无声息。他还担心一切对这个男孩不利的因素，而他也不愿这个男孩因为自己而生活在内疚和不安定之中。如同曾经的他一样。

Harry还没有反应过来他的意思，他愣愣地看着Snape。

“你明明就不对自己做过的事情后悔，”Snape早就看穿了他，“你为自己的不坦诚道歉，可你却用另一种不坦诚的方式来掩盖你的真实想法，如果这就是你用来解决我们之间的问题的途径，那么非常遗憾，我不会接受。”

Harry花了一小会时间去消化Snape话里的意思之后，一种巨大的不可置信蔓上了他的心头，他结结巴巴，“可是，我以为你想要听到的——”他猛地用手捂住脸，然后喘了口气，“我害怕你生气，害怕你再也不想见我——”

“如果你认真听我说话，我早就告诉过你我并没有生气，格兰芬多什么时候才能够拥有好好聆听他人说话的美德？”Snape在这个时候终于不耐烦了，他用着Harry熟悉的表情，皱着眉头，一脸挑剔。

“所以，所以我——”Harry几乎要哽咽，但现在还有更加重要的话要说，“我不应该轻易地否定我对你的感情，我从来没有后悔过喜欢你。”

Snape露出一个满意的微笑，虽然角度不甚明显，但Harry知道他就是那个意思，“回答正确，格兰芬多加十分。”

过往的一切好似扑棱棱的飞鸟从两个人拥抱的缝隙之中穿过，掠过万物翩跹，飞向漫洒霍格沃茨的月光，往未来延伸，浓白如水，恰如两人于月下追逐的初见，那个命运线开始颠覆交错的夜晚。

-END-

\--------------------

完结！撒花！

（仓促结尾？）


	53. 番外4-上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是工具人斯拉格霍恩把斯老师变小并且弄失忆的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有姐妹多次问过实体书的事情，现在作个统计，有需要的发私信cue我，虽然觉得不会超过20个要吧。。

Harry人生中少有地出现了瞠目结舌并且难以解释的情况。  
床上翻的一塌糊涂，足以看得出他昨晚和Snape玩的有多疯，而目前尴尬的情况并不能够怪罪于他，Harry无辜地想，并且抓紧了搭在自己胸口的被子，用魔法变长的头发被他随意地拨在一边的肩膀，同时没有注意到另一个未解除的咒语效果导致他的动作在胸前挤出一派波涛汹涌。  
他面前是面色铁青的Snape，准确地说，是不知道误服了什么魔药效果导致了的年轻了一轮的Snape，他觉得自己的眼神简直无处安放，最终只能挪到可疑地拥有一双绿眼睛的女孩身上，“这位小姐，请你再说明一次我们之间的关系？”咬牙切齿的语气其实已经说明他并不是没有听到，只是不愿意相信。  
Harry就算再迟钝，多少也能够明白目前的情况有多么不对劲，他没有马上回答Snape的问题，反而是仔仔细细地回忆昨天的一切经过，是的，昨天的一切都极为愉快，除了……他慢慢眯起眼，Snape昨天去过斯拉格霍恩的办公室，回来的时候面色不虞，但是自己这位年长的爱人并没有解释太多。  
或许就是在斯拉格霍恩那里出现了什么情况。他心下稍定，但现在并不太合适直接要求那个油滑的老头给出说法，安抚眼前这个一脸警惕并且以极为不信任的眼神盯着他的Snape才是当务之急。  
他完全无法想象让整个学校都知道Snape如今的模样会造成什么轰动，Harry在自己那时候从Snape的记忆中看见的形象大概推断他的记忆如果与形象相符，估计不过四五年级的样子而已。这件事若是只有自己以及几位教授知道倒还好，若是……而以Snape针尖般的心眼，首当其冲倒霉的可能就是他。  
Harry打定主意，便开始装模作样起来。  
Snape正在打量周遭的一切，凌乱的被褥、可疑体液干涸后的印迹、眼前这个女孩身上斑驳的吻痕，以及两人在被子遮掩下的一丝不挂，在眼神触及对方赤裸的肌肤时Snape有些窒息地别开眼，梅林知道他究竟是怎么在这样的情况下竭力保持镇定。  
此刻，他看着这个女孩一瘪嘴，忽然一阵不好的预感袭上他的心头——  
“Sev！难道你忘了我们昨晚发生过什么吗？”她泫然欲泣，这时那双熟悉的绿眼睛更让Snape有种如遭雷劈的困惑，他认为自己绝无可能为了某种原因与人发生关系，但是如今的局面却让他也开始感到不确定。  
Harry此刻为自己的突遭横祸无端失忆的伴侣在心里给他的斯莱特林风度点赞，虽然他看得出Snape恨不得拔腿就跑的心理活动，却依然硬着头皮和自己周旋，显然对自己应该承担的责任持极度怀疑的态度。可是Harry转念一想，这种渣男行为简直无耻，即使他理智上能够理解Snape的态度完全事出有因。  
女孩像是半天等不到他的回答，更是着急，甚至不顾身下未着片缕，她只是随意地抓着被子的一角就爬到他的面前，精致的五官上的难过神情没有人能不为之动容，随着动作垂下的黑发从肩头晃至胸前，呼之欲出的部位又圆又白且坠坠，在目前Snape的记忆中，哪里见识过这一幕。他被这一活色生香的画面一冲击，连呼吸都不畅，冷静从容的面具终于被打碎，“你——你先穿好衣服！”  
Harry下一秒就感到自己眼前一黑，不知何时Snape已经抓住了魔杖，指挥着被子将他从头到脚裹得严严实实。等到他艰难地从被子里挣扎出来大口呼吸的时候，哪里还有Snape的影子。  
Harry倒也不急着起床，他摸着下巴琢磨，虽然这件事情在某种程度上稍显麻烦，但是也分外有趣。他将头闷在被子里无声地捶床大笑，直到收拾好自己的情绪才慢悠悠打开衣橱，在一排衣裙中挑选了起来。

在邓布利多和斯拉格霍恩确定这种情况没有多大危险，并且能够制作出相应的魔药解除后，Harry就松了一口气。  
斯拉格霍恩马上有堂课开始了，他在Harry的审视下向Snape表示了自己的歉意，并且承诺会尽快解决这个问题，掏出手帕不住地擦着额角留下的汗液，一边急匆匆地往教室赶，不知是真的着急去上课还是身后有洪水猛兽追赶。  
“哼，便宜他了。”Harry盯着斯拉格霍恩圆滚滚但移动得飞快得身躯咬牙切齿，Snape看了一眼Harry，却没有出声。  
Harry一时摸不清Snape现在的想法。  
他看起来像是已经很好地收敛了自己的情绪，即便邓布利多对着他啧啧称奇也没有半点意见的样子。  
不。还是有的。Harry在自己的心里纠正，起码在说及James和Lily的时候，Snape的一瞬间空白的神情没有逃过Harry的眼睛。  
果然不管谈论几次，过往事情即便如今都能够释怀，但也不代表不能引发触动。Harry设身处地地想着，毕竟按照Snape现在的印象，应该前一天还在为自己的作业和各种同学关系而困恼，结果今天就被告知自己已经成了教授并且还有了个伴侣，这种奇怪的人生转折任是谁也难以接受吧。他看着Snape的眼神不由流露出几分亲切和慈祥。  
“收起你奇怪的眼神。”Snape才不在乎Harry那些奇奇怪怪的心理活动，他只觉得这个自称是他的合法伴侣的眼神看的他浑身不适，再知道了她是那个该死的Potter和Lily的孩子之后，他便更是有种如鲠在喉的感觉，尤其加之了解了Potter和Lily现在都已经不在人世的时候，复杂的情绪更是让他坐立不安。  
“斯拉格霍恩教授会帮你们解决现在的情况，不过鉴于现在寒假在即，他或许要到将学生们送回家，批改完全部的试卷之后才能够全力研制解除效果的魔药，那么Harry，”邓布利多看着两人之间的互动深感有趣，但是毕竟正事要紧，“这段时间Snape教授就先拜托你了？”  
“这是当然，”Harry义不容辞地答应下来，他忽然意识到一个问题，“但是黑魔法防御术这门课……”  
“这确实是一个问题，”邓布利多考虑到Snape的记忆问题，即便现在好的是不需要上课，只剩下监考，不论如何确实并不适合以教授的形象出现在学生面前，“那或许还需要Harry你代劳了。”  
Snape听着这两人自顾自就把事情安排了，不由萌生了几分微妙的不满情绪，他也搞不懂这种情绪来源于何，只觉得今天醒来之后的一切都莫名其妙，什么Harry Potter，什么邓布利多，一切都与他的记忆物是人非，荒诞得可笑。他冷哼一声，也不管Harry还在和邓布利多说什么，扭头就走掉了。  
可怜的Harry在心里腹诽自己的Snape教授这种烂脾气并没有随着记忆的减少而改善，但也只能苦哈哈地替他去上课。

好在Snape尽管对当前现状存在不满，但是也知道是自己误用了一些魔药的问题，他正皱着眉头履行自己的义务——在一张羊皮纸上用力地打下一个“P”。  
Harry心下好奇，伸出手在一旁已经批改过的作业上翻了两眼，再次确定尽管失去了记忆，但是这个教授确实还是自己的教授——对格兰芬多的苛刻一如既往，他心下暗笑。  
女孩凑上前，双手跨在桌子上，撑着自己的下巴面向着Snape，她眼露调笑地看着Snape，“我的教授，这么偏心可不好。”  
Snape目不斜视，手下动作不停，“如果格兰芬多能够改掉一如既往的敷衍了事，倒也不至于在成绩上与其他学院有这么大的落差。”Snape说的倒是实话，并非说格兰芬多不爱学习或者在能力上低于其他学院，反而大多因为活跃的性格导致在卷面的作业上显得潦草，知识点也容易遗漏。  
这些事实Harry当然了解，与书面的作业相比，格兰芬多反而在实操表现上较为突出，当然，Hermione这种二者兼优的就较为少见了。  
“我以为你不喜欢格兰芬多呢。”她故意说出这个事实，就看Snape怎么回答。  
“那么格兰芬多有什么值得喜欢的呢？”Snape礼貌性挑起嘴角，然而眼神仍然欠奉一个，表现出对谈话内容的极为不耐，“而我以为格兰芬多也并不需要或缺乏我的喜爱。”  
“是吗？”明明是Harry挑起的话头，现在他却诡异地被Snape的回答挑起了一份好胜心，他将自己的脸凑近Snape，“真是令人伤心，我可也是格兰芬多哦。”他话里话外非要暗示Snape对格兰芬多的口是心非，具体来说，他就是要Snape意识到自己对他而言具有怎么样的重要性。  
“不足为奇。”Snape在这个时候终于意思性地看了他一眼，“鉴于你的父母都是格兰芬多，这种学院传承在家族中极为常见，你若非格兰芬多出身才会教人觉得奇怪。”  
Harry有点不高兴了，虽然知道Snape现在并没有如今的记忆，但是这种反应真是令人感到极为可恨，他打量着Snape如今变得年轻的面容，觉得自己绝对不能够落于下风。  
“我说，”女孩将不满的情绪直接写在了脸上，她绕过桌子，直接凑近了Snape，近到Snape甚至能够感受到她的呼吸打在自己的脸上，他不适应地别开脸，却在下一秒直接被女孩用食指勾了回去，“你是对我有什么意见吗？”  
年轻版的教授愣了几秒，他甚至能够闻到对方身上传来一股好闻的味道，南瓜、蜂蜜、草地、阳光……身为魔药大师灵敏的嗅觉下意识地就将那些成分解构清楚，碧绿的眼眸里清澈地映出他的面容，他狼狈地移开眼神，却又落到那张一开一合说话的殷红唇瓣上，隐约的整齐贝齿后是一闪而现的粉红舌尖，视线仿佛被灼伤，他听到自己的胸腔骤然轰鸣的心跳，“没有意见，松开。”他扫开搭在自己下巴的手指，状似嫌弃道，然后拿起羽毛笔强迫自己将视线放到面前的羊皮纸上，可是思绪却依然飘忽。  
Harry只当Snape的坏脾气又发作，他倒也不介意，一心只想知道如今Snape的底线在哪。他也不继续打扰Snape，只是用视线描摹Snape的轮廓。他的额头高且饱满，眼神并不如原来的那样犀利，反而有几分属于少年的锐气，但眼皮敛下时又有几分阴郁，鼻子依然高挺且大，严肃的法令纹不见之后显出几分英俊。  
“你真好看。”Harry毫不掩饰地称赞，觉得中年和少年的Snape在容貌上各有千秋，成熟和青涩的风韵不同，真是越看越喜欢。  
Snape手中的羽毛笔停顿，他在炙热的视线下难能击中注意力，好不容易专注了一个开头却马上又被打断，他第一次被人如此直白地称赞样貌，感到十分不自在。  
“嗯。”  
这算什么回答嘛。Harry不满地撅嘴，决定加大火力。  
“我真的好喜欢你哦。”女孩走到Snape的身后，隔着椅背搂住他的脖子，将头埋在他的肩膀上吸了口气，看到Snape发红的耳垂偷偷笑了起来。  
“别闹了。”Snape终于无奈地叹气，他伸手要将女孩拉开，可她却正好顺势坐到他的怀里，勾着他的脖子向下看着她。  
“我们是结了婚的伴侣，我就喜欢你。”她大声地强调，要求Snape正视这个事实，随后像是想起什么一样，“难道Sev已经不爱我了吗？”她执拗地看着他，像是每一个缺乏安全感又想无理取闹的女生一样盯着Snape，要求他给自己一个明确的答案。  
Snape一时语塞，他分明没有对她的记忆，对上那双熟悉的眼睛时又有些恍惚，但是在想起与这双眼睛相似的另一个主人的时候，又根本没有像现在这样捶如擂鼓般的心跳，但他在这个情况下又分不清究竟这种情愫究竟来源于何，是昏暗灯光下暧昧的环境，还是这具身体里对伴侣的忠诚情感？  
“……嗯。”他最终含混地点头，反正过几日解除身体所中的魔法效果，一切便能够恢复原状，不管如何，还是不要给日后的自己留下什么隐患。他最终如此打定主意。  
Harry将如今Snape的心理活动看的明明白白，他一边沾沾自喜于自己能够看穿现在的Snape，另一边又有些不怀好意。  
“我就知道，”她又喜笑颜开起来，仿佛爱人的一句话就真的能够哄骗过她，不知是有意无意，她伸手按在Snape的大腿根部，像是没有注意到底下肌肉的瞬间紧绷，凑近了Snape的嘴巴之后亲了一口，无视对方僵硬的脸色，“那晚上我在床上等你哦。”然后马上跳下Snape的怀抱，挑逗性地在Snape的下身看了一眼，然后翩翩然地往卧室走去。  
Snape坐在原地呆愣几秒，看着女孩摇曳地进入卧室之后才反应过来今晚要面对的难题，但又不由自主想起今天早上起床时所见画面的冲击，所以自己……怀里的触感依稀，他努力克制自己发散的思绪，却又不得不坐立难安了起来。


End file.
